


Our Promise

by GemabearMonsta



Series: Tsukasa x Senkuu [3]
Category: Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, Anal Prolapse, Anal Sex, Athletes, Breast Fucking, Breastfeeding, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Closeted Character, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dry Orgasm, Explicit Sexual Content, Fisting, Gay Sex, LGBTQ Character, Large Breasts, Large Cock, M/M, MMA/UFC community, Making Out, Masturbation, Mental Health Issues, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Past Sexual Abuse, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Self-Fisting, Senkuu topping, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Smut, Tsukasa bottoming, intersex Tsukasa, post-stone world, sequel to Plan A, with a few changes lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 09:04:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 130,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18117635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemabearMonsta/pseuds/GemabearMonsta
Summary: *****DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE NOT 18+****Two years have passed since humanity has been restored from Stone.Tsukasa Shishiou and Senkuu Ishigami have moved in and started a life with one another. When Tsukasa starts feeling deep pain, Senkuu urges him to a clinic to get checked out. The mysteries that lie ahead of them have just begun.This is the new beginning from the end.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ***EDIT: DUE TO CONFLICTIONS WITH THE STORY CONTENT AND PEOPLE WHO CAN NOT READ TAGS THIS IS A WARNING: IF YOU ARE NOT 18+ AND CAN'T READ BUT CAN TYPE THEN DON'T COMMENT OR READ THIS STORY. IF YOU CAN NOT HANDLE SENSITIVE NATURE THEN DON'T READ. IF YOU CAN NOT HANDLE, COMPREHEND, MISINTERPRET, OR DON'T LIKE GRAPHIC EXPLICIT CONTENT, I REPEAT: DO NOT READ!!!!!**** 
> 
> THIS IS THE SEQUEL TO THE PURE WHITE SEASHELL FANFIC I WROTE SO I HIGHLY SUGGEST FOR YOU TO READ THAT BEFORE THIS ONE FOR CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT REASONS. IF YOU HAVE ISSUES WITH CHARACTER DEVELOPMENTS THEN READ MY THREAD ON PURE WHITE SEASHELL -_- AND AGAIN: DON'T READ IF THIS IS NOT THE FANFIC FOR YOU******
> 
> Hi guys~!!!!
> 
> I have been wanting a post-apocalyptic world with Senkuu and Tsukasa for soooooo long omgggg!!! SO i finally got around to typing it up and editing it and I have to say--I'm impressed! LOL.
> 
> I like where they're going and can't WAIT to add more chapters!
> 
> ***CHANGES MADE SINCE PLAN A***
> 
> Due to recent developments in the manga I've decided to update their character status and head canons in my head based on more information in the manga!  
> -Senkuu is permanently topping. He's still gay but i feel like he would prefer topping since he's simple!  
> ***DO NOT TAKE ANYTHING LISTED BELOW OUT OF CONTEXT IF YOU CANT READ, COMPREHEND, HAVE INSECURITY ISSUES, DEFLECT YOUR PERSONAL ISSUES ON OTHERS OUT OF GODAMN BOREDOM, AND HAVE AN ATTITUDE EVERYTHING I WRITE IS RIGHT AND EVERYONE ELSE IS WRONG, CANT HANDLE CONFRONTATION NOR THE TRUTH, AND BELIEVE YOU ARE HOLIER THAN FUCKING HOLY WATER BECAUSE YOU DONT WRITE GRAPHIC CONTENT THAT IS ALSO MEANT FOR A MATURE AUDIENCE***  
> -Tsukasa is now a bottom and I will make this statement clearer to understand for those who can't read tags but can fucking manage the magical skills of typing on anon like pussies: THIS IS NOT BC OF HIS BACKGROUND HISTORY. YES HE HAS HAD A CONSENSUAL HISTORY WITH BEING A BOTTOM AND HIS NON CONSENSUAL HISTORY HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH HIS PREFERENCE IN BED. He's compatible with Senkuu and also will follow his lead. (I can't stop thinking about chapter 80 when Senkuu held Tsukasa's lung puncture under his oppai! LOL that's what I call quality canon!) He let's Senkuu put him into cold sleep and prefers it be him. Senkuu also takes out the stone petrification left in his hair in chapter 82.  
> -Senkuu has a big dick. Look at the size of that stone when he first broke out of petrification! LOL. He also lets Senkuu operate on him.  
> -Senkuu is 5'4 for now but I will more likely change the height when confirmation comes out. I've calculated the character's heights in Pure White Seashell very thoroughly but will change if canon lists anything separately.  
> -Tsukasa is 6'8 instead of 6'4. Calculated above lol.  
> -Tsukasa's eyes are amber instead of Dark Brown!!!! I thought about making this change after seeing more colored works from Boichi of Tsukasa and him and his sister Mirai have amber eyes! This adds to Tsukasa's beauty! LOL.  
> -Post-apocalyptic time has went from 6 months to two years
> 
> AND THAT'S ALL I CAN THINK OF THIS MOMENT~!!!! LOOOOL I'LL LIST MORE IN THE FUTURE AS THEY COME UP I'M BRAIN DEAD RN LMAOOO!!! NOW THAT'S OUT OF THE WAY:
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy~!!!
> 
> $Papa Monsta$

Tsukasa and Senkuu moved in together after the world returned to somewhat normal.

There were still sections of countries that had trees overgrown in parts of town and were under construction, but for the most part the world resumed back to where it was before the light that turned them all into stone.

People were still being discovered a year after the world started running, again. Japan was a small country so fixing it over time wasn’t a problem with everyone working together. Tsukasa turned 20 and Senkuu turned 18, entering his second year of high school while Tsukasa finished up his third.

Tsukasa supported them financially outside of school with MMA matches and media appearances even though Senkuu received many grants, prizes, and scholarship funds through his sheer efforts of restoring 7 billion people back to the face of the earth. Senkuu decided to store his financial earnings away for when he needed it to do extensive research and become a true scientist he always wanted to be. Tsukasa was proud of him. Senkuu, with his bare small hands—

He brought back _all_ of humanity.

They also moved in together and rented out a luxury one bedroom and bathroom apartment in central Tokyo. Tsukasa was fulfilled. To think in a matter of two years the world changed this much with him and Senkuu working together…

He felt like it was the nature.

Senkuu didn’t believe in anything of the hippie bullshit Tsukasa did, but he agreed that with them becoming a team together was in most beneficial of salvaging humanity.

Tsukasa also decided that he wouldn’t pursue college at this stage in his life when things started returning to normal. He received scholarships from Yale University in the United States and plenty more but chose to focus on his dream of being the Ultimate Fighter, earning prize money to support him and Senkuu.

Senkuu didn’t give a rat’s ass about how Tsukasa chose to support his life. He was his own person and the one thing Tsukasa needed to do was make his own choices. After experiencing his childhood trauma… Senkuu wanted nothing but the best for his man.

As for Senkuu, he was simple. He would finish up with high school, then pursue college and get degrees in all sorts of science and chemistry courses, and then accomplish his dream of becoming a professional scientist. With Senkuu’s brain, Tsukasa was sure Senkuu would become that soon enough while they were together. Tsukasa loved Senkuu. And Senkuu loved Tsukasa.

They were happy.

They were spending their weekend morning in their apartment together in bed before they started to make love. Senkuu licked into Tsukasa’s mouth, his lover kissing deeper into his own. They made out for some time.

Tsukasa loved days like these.

Senkuu was a small man. He only reached the height of 5’4 and compared to Tsukasa who was 6’8 Senkuu stopped at the middle of his breasts. Tsukasa didn’t pay attention to his height despite being a “bazillion times taller than regular people” as Senkuu put it. He had cheat level genetics.

 _“Mmmmm… Tsukasa… kukuku…”_ Senkuu snickered into his mouth, tonging him underneath their covers. Tsukasa nodded his head, coming over him. Senkuu laughed. _“Oh…? What are you… going to do to me now? Last night you couldn’t get enough… We ended up going to bed around five in the morning… Kukuku…”_

Tsukasa licked behind Senkuu’s ear, poking his ass out. _“Auuhhmmm… Senkuu, you sound as if… you don’t enjoy our time together…”_ He bit his lip. Senkuu rubbed his hand down Tsukasa’s ass as he teased his pussy against Senkuu’s erect length. He shivered. _“Auuuhhhhhhh…. Just get it inside of me…!! We can make more love today if you want….! Mmmmmmmphhh….!!!”_

Senkuu grabbed his erect length and tapped it across Tsukasa’s ass, his lover running his pussy up and down it. Tsukasa chewed his lip, growing warm. Senkuu was about 7.5 inches despite his small height. They started sleeping together the first day they met in the Stone Age. At that time—

Senkuu was not very good at sex.

The first time they had it, Tsukasa had to teach him the ways of pleasing his pussy. Senkuu came just from sticking it inside. Tsukasa wasn’t surprised because Senkuu’s strength lied in his mind—

Not his body.

Being in the stone world and waiting for scientific advancement to take place left them with lots of free time to practice sex. Since Tsukasa was extremely experienced in bed, he didn’t mind teaching Senkuu to please them when they became one. Two years in the Stone Age taught Senkuu how to be very… proficient.

Though, his stamina was still lacking.

Tsukasa was okay with that because Senkuu was doing his best despite not having the body for it. He managed to please Tsukasa in all the right places and ways while still keeping up with his abnormal sex drive. Senkuu fulfilled his needs. Besides… Tsukasa had fallen in love with Senkuu and not his stamina in bed.

Senkuu was thankful for that.

 _“Auhhhh… Senkuu… Inside meeee…. Hayaaaakkkuuuuu….”_ Tsukasa wailed against him, gasping. Senkuu teased his pussy with his free hand, fingering Tsukasa. He started to tease his prostate. Tsukasa’s tongue fell outside of his mouth. _“Yessssss…!! Right there, Senkuuu…!!! My pussy wants you deeper…!!!”_

Senkuu couldn’t stand how erotic Tsukasa sounded. His boyfriend was a bazillionth percent a sexual being and Senkuu usually pleased him all day when they were left home together outside of school and work. Tsukasa wore him out! Kukuku… Senkuu could hardly keep up with this man.

But he loved him.

 _“AAAAAUUUUUHHHHHH~!!!!!”_ Tsukasa shivered, beginning to pant. He whined. Senkuu felt his breath huff against his face. _“AAAAAUUUHHH, SENKUUUU, INSIDE MEEEE~!!!! MY PUSSY, AAAUUHHHHH~!!!! IT HURTS, SENKUUUU~!!! IT WANTS YOU INSIDEEEE~!!! THAT WAY WE CAN JOIN TOGETHERRRR~!!! AAAAUUUUUGHHHHH, HAAAAAYYYAAAAKKUUUU~!!!!”_

Senkuu bit his lip, hearing Tsukasa beg. _“Auuuhhh… Tsukasa, don’t do that to me…”_ he told him, whispering inside his ear. He curled his fingers against his prostate, causing Tsukasa to tremble. Tsukasa’s eyes rolled in the back of his head. _“I’m going to be patient… Though, your pussy wanted me all last night, too. Kukuku… I can’t believe it hasn’t had enough, already…”_

Tsukasa was swollen.

His asshole puckered purple and was wide, almost mimicking that of a clitoris and vagina. Senkuu had been inside him for eight hours yesterday and the two didn’t fall asleep until Tsukasa left Senkuu’s hand inside him after their last round of fisting. Senkuu almost passed out!

Tsukasa was certainly the Strongest Primate.

 _“NO…!!!”_ Tsukasa huffed suddenly, sitting up. The blankets fell of his shoulders, exposing the two of them in bed. Senkuu’s eyes widened. Tsukasa sat on his lap. He was already erect. _“PUT IT INSIDE ME, NOW!!! AAAAUHUHUH~!!! SEEENKUUUU, I CAN NOT, ANYMORE~!!!!!”_

Senkuu started sweating bullets. Yeah, Tsukasa happened to get like this whenever he became really horny. In the Stone World he practically took Senkuu hostage just to make love with him and nothing was going to get in the way of that. Senkuu already tried everything in the book to get away from Tsukasa’s constant state of having sex.

Tsukasa was a monster.

 _“Okay, okay… Pipe down, would you?”_ Senkuu asked him. He looked over at the clock. It was 10:30 in the morning. He closed his eyes, accepting his fate. _“Aaaahhhh…. I’ll go ahead and put it in. My treat, which position do you want to get inside…?”_

Tsukasa’s eyes lit up. “ _This one…”_ he grinned, biting the tip of his pointer finger. His eyes fluttered. He rolled off Senkuu and laid on his back, spreading his legs. He started to tease his asshole, sticking four of his fingers inside. He started to finger himself. _“AAAAAAAAAAAUUUUHHHH~!!!! AAAAUUUUHUHUHUHUH~!!! SEENNKKKUUU, YOU MUST HURRY… INSIDE ME…!!! TIME’S RUNNING OUT…!!!!”_

 _“Why’s time running out?”_ Senkuu asked, kneeling in front of him. He pushed Tsukasa’s legs back and raised his eyebrow. Tsukasa was in one of his delusional states from his psychosis. “ _I was just going to put it in, too—”_

Tsukasa shivered.

 _“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHH—!!!!”_ He made a long whine, curling his knuckles against his prostate. His eyes rolled in the backs of his head. He continued fingering himself deeper without Senkuu. Senkuu’s eyes widened. _“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH~!!!!!!!”_

Tsukasa orgasmed.

His lover’s body locked up, freezing. He started to huff, his tongue hanging outside of his mouth. Senkuu put his head in his palm in disbelief. Damn, this was what he was talking about.

He was warning him about his orgasm.

 _“AAAAAUUHHH…!!! AAAAUUHHH….!!!”_ Tsukasa panted quick, twitching. Senkuu ran his hands down Tsukasa’s stomach, rubbing his semen across him. Tsukasa nodded his head. _“AAAAUUUHHH… AAAAUUUHHHH…. Aaaaaaauuuuuhhhhhh….”_

Tsukasa came to. Senkuu saw his amber eyes flutter back to normal and gaze at him with lust. He bit his lip. Senkuu was stunned. Tsukasa giggled.

This wasn’t going to be his last one.

 _“Sorry… I got excited… Just thinking about it…!”_ Tsukasa told him. He became aroused, face flushing red. Senkuu’s did too. _“I can tell… you got excited too, Senkuu…!”_

Senkuu was fully erect.

 _“Yeah… that got me a bazzillionth percent excited…!”_ Senkuu grinned, his voice growing deeper as he neared towards Tsukasa. His lips parted. Tsukasa neared his lips towards his. Senkuu nodded his head, running his hand up his spread thigh. _“Matter of fact… You’ve been really good lately, Tsukasa… I should just give you your treat now… and we can worry about the time passed… later… Auhhhnn…!!”_

Senkuu started to press his length inside. Of course, Tsukasa accepted him gingerly, his pussy sucking him right up without trouble as he kissed Senkuu’s mouth, licking him. Senkuu sighed.

He finished placing his length inside.

 _“Do you… like how wet my pussy… feels, Senkuu?”_ Tsukasa asked him, voice soft. His fingers treaded his own thighs as he pulled them back, making it easier for Senkuu to come closer against him. Senkuu nodded his head. He kissed Tsukasa behind his ear. _“Yeah… I like the way… your cock fills me up deep inside, too… It makes me… want to make some children… while we’re here… AUUUUHHH….!!!”_

Tsukasa’s heat began.

Senkuu wasn’t surprised. For the past two days, Tsukasa had been growing more hornier as time passed. Senkuu obliged and pleased Tsukasa the ways he needed, but now, it was official.

Tsukasa wouldn’t stop until he was impregnanted.

 _“Yeahhh… me too…!!!”_ Senkuu thrusted inside. Tsukasa howled. _“I want to start… filling this whole apartment… with just fucking children, Tsukasa!!! AUHHHH—!!!”_

Senkuu started to make love with him. He moved his body back and forth against the sheets, making Tsukasa yelp. His hair was matted with their love making and he couldn’t stop himself trembling from pleasure.

 _“SEEEEEEENNNNKUUUUUUU…!!!!”_ He whined, voice coming out in a long moan. His eyes fluttered. Senkuu kissed his neck, nodding his head. He heard him, all right. _“AAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUHHHHHHHH~!!!! RIGHT THERE, SENKUUUUUUUU~!!!! YESSSSSSSS~!!! YESSSSSS~!!! FUCK ME… RIGHT… THERE~!!!! AAAAAAAAAIIIIUUUUUUHHHHHHH~!!!!”_

Senkuu didn’t stop.

He thrusted into Tsukasa harder, causing his lover’s body to begin to tremble. They were really compatible in bed. Even though Tsukasa has had lifetimes of experiencing great men in bed, Senkuu was the only one that entranced and intrigued him. He truly loved him and Senkuu’s heart was the thing he loved the most. He understood Tsukasa in ways that others couldn’t. He was thankful he met him in this life because…

Senkuu was his best friend.

 _“Mmmghh… Tsukasa!!”_ Senkuu shouted out, shoving his penis deeper. This made Tsukasa’s mind go white. He let Senkuu please him, drifting into a place of eternal extasy. _“AAAUHHHH…!!! YOU’RE SO BEAUTIFUL… TSUKASAAA—!!! YOU’RE SO PERFECT…!!! MMMMGHHH…!! I CAN’T STAND YOU’RE BODY…!!! TSUKASA, CLENCH ON ME TIGHTER~!!!”_

Tsukasa obeyed every word Senkuu said. He had gotten pretty good at making Tsukasa mewl for his touches. Even now when they were separated, Tsukasa’s pussy ached for Senkuu’s member. It pleased him in ways no others could. Senkuu made deep love to Tsukasa.

He understood him best.

 _“I GOT YOU… TSUKASA!!”_ Senkuu told him, seeing Tsukasa begin to cry and sob, his hands tracing Senkuu’s back and wanting more of him. Senkuu gripped both of his breast and sucked on one of them, pulling it into his mouth. Tsukasa wailed. _“AAAAUUHHHMMMM—!!! AUUUHHMMM… AAUUUHHHH… TSUKASA… YOU’RE SO GREAT AND PERFECT…. I CAN’T STAND THE WAY YOU’RE BODY… FEELS…!!!”_

Tsukasa couldn’t stand the way Senkuu’s felt.

 _“AUUHHHHHHHHHHHH~!!!!”_ Tsukasa squirmed against him, liking the way Senkuu slurped his titty in his mouth. Senkuu fondled his breast some more, biting on his nipple. Tsukasa’s eyes rolled in the backs of his head. _“AAUUUUHHHHH—!!!! SEEEENNNKKKUUUU, RIGHT THERE~!!!!! RIGHTTTT THERE, SEEEEENNNKUUUUUUU~!!!! MY PUSSY IS TIIGGGGHHHHTTTTT~!!!! I WANT YOU TO MAKE BABIES…. INSIDEEEE OFFFF MEEEEEE—!!!!! INSIIDDDEEEE… PUT YOUR CHILDREN… ALLL INSIDEEE OF MEEEE~!!! AUUUUUUHHHH~!!!!”_

Senkuu sucked deeper, bobbing his head back and forth in tune with his thrusts. Tsukasa couldn’t take it. Senkuu shoved his dick deep into his pussy a couple more times before Tsukasa sobbed, letting out a shriek.

 _“AAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH~!!!!!!!!”_ His mouth opened, shutting his eyes. His eyebrows fell. His body trembled with delight as electricity coursed through it. He could feel his breasts tingle from Senkuu’s stimulation. He held the back of Senkuu’s neck and pulled him closer, groping his other titty. He wailed. _“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHUHUHUHUHUHHHHHHHH~!!!!!!!!”_

Tsukasa leaked breastmilk.

Senkuu’s eyes rolled into the backs of his head. He slurped more of Tsukasa’s milk in his mouth as Tsukasa breastfed him, shivering. As a guy, Tsukasa shouldn’t have been able to leak breastmilk this much. Senkuu remembered their time making love in the Stone Age the first time it happened. He was surprised.

 _“These are my breasts…”_ Tsukasa said to him at that time. His lips parted. He groped one of them and fondled it right in front of Senkuu, biting his lip. Senkuu became erect. _“Suck on them… I will show you another peak of our eternal intimacy… Mhmhmhm…”_

Senkuu did. After sucking on him for quite a while as he fucked hard into his prostate, Tsukasa’s breasts poured liquid into his mouth. Senkuu’s eyes widened. Tsukasa laughed, seeing his initial reaction.

 _“AAAUUHHHHHHH… I TOLDDD YOU THIS WAS ONE OF THE… GOLDEN PEAKS OF OUR… INTIMACY….!!”_ Tsukasa whined out, bearing with their love making. Senkuu was shocked. Tsukasa smirked. _“DO YOU LIKE… WHAT’VE I’VE HIDDEN…???!! AAUUUHHHUHUHUH~!!!!”_

Tsukasa neared an orgasm. Senkuu could feel the milk in his mouth but at that moment he continued to slurp it until him and Tsukasa orgasmed together. He didn’t think about his lactation since he knew that men could lactate as well with excessive stimulation. But thinking about it outside of his sexually biased mind, Tsukasa shouldn’t have been able to produce as much milk as he did.

That scientific mystery always excited Senkuu’s mind.

Also, Tsukasa’s heats. From his psychosis every six months Tsukasa experienced a pseudo heat where his body would adjust into making children for a month before it went away, and he returned to normal. How this started, Senkuu didn’t know. Each time he asked Tsukasa about it, Tsukasa told him it was nature, which really didn’t help Senkuu’s biological understanding. He figured it was maybe the Stone Age that stimulated Tsukasa’s mental illness into thinking he was experiencing a heat when he never did.

Then, the world returned to normal.

A year after being together Tsukasa still had his heats. Senkuu thought it was unusual how his heats started the month before his competition season and ended when it started. This way, Tsukasa’s sexual antics wouldn’t get in the way of his UFC career. Senkuu wanted to ask Tsukasa about them so he could gain a furthered understanding of his situation, but each time Tsukasa was too delirious to talk about it or gave him the typical “Nature of Conception” bullshit speech when he came out of one. Senkuu left those topics alone for now, but they still wandered in the back of his mind.

Senkuu pulled out and thrusted into Tsukasa’s prostate again, hitting the right spot.

 _“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHH~!!!!!!!!!!!”_ Tsukasa coughed out, voice caught in his throat. Senkuu rubbed his cockhead back and forth against it. Tsukasa’s pussy tightened. _“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGHHHHHHHHHHHH~!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUGGGHHHHHHHH~!!!! AAAAAAAAUIIIIIIHHHHHHHHHH~!!!!”_

Senkuu had never seen someone so analeptic about their prostate before, though he wasn’t surprised. Tsukasa had been excessively taught techniques stimulating only his prostate since he was 14-years old. It became one of the only things that could please him outside his breasts. Thinking about it, Tsukasa was almost like a woman; his prostate acting as if it was the clitoris to a women’s vagina.

Senkuu couldn’t stop himself from pounding it more.

 _“AAAAAAAAAAUUUUUHHHHHH~!!!!”_ Tsukasa screamed, stretching his tongue out. He started to fuck himself down on Senkuu’s dick, moving in tune with his thrust. Senkuu shivered. Tsukasa’s breasts flopped back and forth. _“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUHHHHH~~!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAUHUHUHUHUHUHUH~!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH~!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH~!!!!!!!!!!”_

Senkuu could tell that Tsukasa was becoming intensely erotic because he was screaming in high pitches. Tsukasa was usually loud during sex, but when Senkuu started fucking his prostate he almost turned into a completley different person. Senkuu recognized those moans.

Tsukasa sounded like a woman.

Senkuu sucked down on his breast _. “AAAUUUHH…!!! TSUKASSSAAAA, I CAN’T….!!!”_ He murmured to him, moving Tsukasa body across the bed sheets, making love between the two of them. Tsukasa spilled sperm, becoming more sensitive to Senkuu’s arousal. Senkuu shivered. _“I’M ABOUT…TO CUM, TSUKASA—!!!! AAAAUUUUHUHHH—GOD DAMN IT….!!!! AAAAAUUUUHHH—!!!!!”_

Senkuu orgasmed.

Tsukasa saw stars. _“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”_ He screeched, Senkuu’s semen pouring deep within his body. It spurted out of his pussy, making the two of them become wet together. He twitched and started to cry. _“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHH~!!!! SSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNNKUUUUUUUUUUUUUU~!!!!! I CAAAAAAAAAN’T…..!!!! I CAN’T DO IT, SENKKKUUUUUU!!!! CUM INSIDE OF ME MOOORRRRRREEEEEE…!!! AAAAAAAAAAIIUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHH—!!!!!”_

Senkuu finished.

A wave of eternal bliss washed over Tsukasa. He whimpered, starting to twitch. He gasped. Senkuu felt his pussy tighten on his dick, gripping him. Tsukasa wailed.

 _“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”_ He howled in pleasure, gripping his breast. _“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”_

Tsukasa orgasmed.

White-hot cum spurted across their stomachs as Tsukasa’s body shuddered, his tongue falling out of his mouth. Senkuu sucked deep on both of his breasts, milking liquid as he started to drip. Tsukasa leaked a puddle beneath them becoming soaked. He shivered. His body twitched.

Tsukasa squirted.

 _“Aaaaaaaaaaauuuhhhhhhh…”_ He panted, light. He gasped for air. Senkuu continued to slurp his milk as Tsukasa overcame his orgasm, whining. _“Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh….”_

Tsukasa finished.

He relaxed. Senkuu nodded his head, milking him. Tsukasa’s hair became more wet with the sexual liquids shared between the two of them. Senkuu’s hair was flat from their sweat. He pressed his head against his shoulder. Tsukasa panted.

They made love for 2-hours straight.

After their love making, Tsukasa fell asleep on his side with Senkuu behind him, stroking his hair. Senkuu looked at Tsukasa. His lover was sleeping for now but would wake if Senkuu moved. After all—

Senkuu’s hand was still inside him.

Tsukasa couldn’t fall asleep if Senkuu departed from him. He always wanted him inside and when Senkuu would try to break from him, Tsukasa would whine and grab his wrist, urging him to please his pussy. Senkuu couldn’t pull away from him. Tsukasa needed to rest.

This was how they fell asleep the night before.

Senkuu knew it was around the time for Tsukasa’s heat. The way he was acting gave him a clue about Tsukasa going into another one since six months passed from the beginning of the year. When Tsukasa entered a heat, his sex drive soared into cheat-levels. Instead of having sex regularly about 3-6 times a day—

They had sex 8-16 times every 24 hours. Usually, 8 of the times Senkuu would fuck Tsukasa and make love to him because that was all he could handle before passing out; the rest were times using sex toys, dildos, lubricant, fingering, fisting, and anything that could arouse Tsukasa and give him relief. By the ends of his heats he was extremely swollen and had sex with Senkuu 1-2 times a day and returned to normal about 2-3 weeks later. Senkuu was milked dry by the time he was finished.

He experienced dry orgasms.

Having sex so much during Tsukasa’s heats drained Senkuu. He couldn’t produce enough sperm like Tsukasa to ejaculate each time with him. When this happened, he had a dry orgasm and Tsukasa felt it, biting his lip. This happened at the ends of their nights when the two slowed to a stop from conceiving children and Tsukasa wanted Senkuu’s hand inside him so he could please them again when they woke up.

Senkuu was wiped out.

 _“God damn it, Tsukasa Shishiou…”_ Senkuu grinned, sighing with relief as Tsukasa managed to fall asleep. He couldn’t feel relief without Senkuu inside him. “ _What am I going to do with you…? Kukuku… you’re going to milk me dry before I finish with you off… Kukuku…”_

Tsukasa remained asleep.

Senkuu took a chance. He started to slowly pull his hand out and sit up quietly. Tsukasa didn’t move. Senkuu pulled it out inch by inch as Tsukasa slept. He still didn’t move.

“What are you doing, Senkuu?” a voice said

Senkuu flinched, hearing Tsukasa. Damn, Tsukasa caught him right in the act! Senkuu chewed his lip, freezing. Tsukasa opened one of his eyes. He looked back at Senkuu.

 _“You want to break from me…?”_ he asked, voice alluring and soft. Tsukasa was such a temptress. The way his voice sounded was like silk, even though it wobbled when he felt anxiety. “ _Why do you wish to do such a thing…? After all, we’ve been making more love than before… If you wish to part, though… go ahead. I’ll wait until you regain your strength. When you want to join again, of course I’ll be ready. Mmmmnn… Hurry, though. I can be quite impatient… when it comes to getting what I want…. Mhmhmmm…”_

Tsukasa snickered warmly. Senkuu let out a shaky sigh of relief. He pulled his hand out. Tsukasa’s ass puckered with wet suction, letting him go. When it relaxed, it became swollen and large. Looking at it like this—

It really did look like a woman’s clitoris and vagina.

Senkuu sighed, laying back down. _“Tsukasa…”_ he said. His breath ghosted across Tsukasa’s neck. Tsukasa looked over at him. His lips parted. _“Come here… Tsukasa… Auhhhh…”_

Senkuu tongued him, beginning to make out with him. Tsukasa kissed into his mouth. They licked each other’s tongues, lapping each other. They grew warm. Senkuu pulled away.

 _“You can tell me what’s wrong, Tsukasa…”_ he told him. Senkuu ran his hand down Tsukasa’s stomach, rubbing it. He reached his lower abdomen. _“Even here… Are you hurting below your belly, Tsukasa…? You can talk to me… I’ll help you find what’s wrong… I promise….”_

Tsukasa nodded his head. _“Mhm…”_ he confessed, shutting his eyes. He squirmed some. He grabbed Senkuu’s palm and ran it over to where his pain was. Senkuu listened. _“Right about here… is where it is…”_

_“Every month…?”_

_“Every… month.”_

Senkuu grew silent. There were many mysteries to him about Tsukasa. Yes, he was a wonder to this world and a blessing debatably sent from nature itself, but… Tsukasa also had a lot of things wrong with him. Like the plumpness of his breasts. Even though he was muscular, no man’s breasts should be that plump and full like a woman’s.

Even to the point of leaking excessive milk.

Senkuu knew it wasn’t discharge because it smelled and looked nothing like it. This fluid was meant to nurture children if Tsukasa bore any. The fact Tsukasa had been leaking it since he was 14… It meant that his glands were secreting something called prolactin: a hormone that stimulated the formation of breast milk.

Even how Tsukasa referenced his asshole being a pussy, like it really _was_ one. He probably meant nothing by it and referred to it as his cunt out of sexual pleasure, but… something in his eye made Senkuu feel like he really _believed_ what he was saying to some sort of extent. The pain he was also feeling in his lower abdomen and the amount of orgasms he had daily with Senkuu… clouded his mind.

 _“Tsukasa…”_ Senkuu started to say, opening his mouth. Tsukasa nodded his head, resting it against Senkuu’s neck. Senkuu kissed his nipple, licking it. _“When was the last time… you went to the doctor?”_

 _“In the MMA.”_ Tsukasa answered. He rubbed his eye, drowsy. _“Why? You seem puzzled. Talk to me.”_

“In the MMA, they did regular health checks, right? Did they say anything about your pain in your lower abdomen above your sexual reproductive organs, Tsukasa?”

 _“Mmmm…_ No, they didn’t.” Tsukasa remembered. Senkuu listened to every word. Something wasn’t right. “David, my previous coach, took care of all of my health screenings. I don’t know whether they found anything or not, but if they did then I wouldn’t be able to participate in matches.”

“Were you put on any medication?”

“At one point, yes.” Tsukasa confessed. “I was on something called Inerva and Lithium. I was kept on a low dosage before I got turned to stone. After that, I wasn’t able to take it…”

Senkuu broke away from his nipple. _That_ was an answer of many he needed to know. Inerva was used to treat Schizoaffective Disorder and Lithium was used to treat most cases of Bipolar as a mood stabilizer. Tsukasa must’ve been diagnosed with Schizoaffective Bipolar Disorder some time before he met him. It explained his zealous mood changes and goals when pushed into a corner. He remembered how Tsukasa became solely focused on killing people in the Stone World for a sake of a utopia.

Now everything was starting to make since.

“Do you… remember your dosage amounts?” Senkuu asked him. “Even if it was just a little bit or something in the ball park; it doesn’t have to be the exact amount.”

 _“Mmmm…_ when I moved to the United States at twelve, I was put on a 6mg dosage of Invega and 600 mg dosage of Lithium. But… David moved me down to a 3 mg dosage for my Invega and 300 mg dosage of my Lithium because it was causing problems for me in the ring.”

“What kind of problems?”

 _“Mmmmnnn…._ I started having abdominal pain, upset stomach, _my breasts got bigger…”_ He bit his lip, face becoming flushed. He moved Senkuu’s hand down towards his pussy so he could stroke it. “Though, David said that didn’t count; I became restless and my vision blurred—it effecting my sense of spacial awareness and performance in the ring.”

Senkuu ran his finger around Tsukasa’s hole, soothing him. Tsukasa shivered. Senkuu wasn’t surprised. Tsukasa was on a high dosage from his Schizoaffective Bipolar Disorder and moving down a notch affected his mental health but not his performance in the ring as a MMA athlete. Senkuu smirked, understanding.

That was one mystery answered of many. The pain in Tsukasa’s lower abdomen worried Senkuu. He said it hurt every single month. Senkuu didn’t think those were side effects caused by his medications because—

Tsukasa had been off them for 2 years.

This was the reason why Tsukasa was batshit crazy in the Stone World. Being taken off his medicine for his Schizoaffective Bipolar Disorder abruptly caused him to suffer withdrawals and mess with his brain chemistry. Now, his lover was not being medicated and needed help.

He thought back to when Tsukasa moved over to the States.

“When you were twelve before you left Japan, had you ever seen a doctor before and had regular checkups?” Senkuu asked. “It wouldn’t surprise me if you didn’t. Besides, if you did… can you tell me about them?”

“My family was poor so, we didn’t have any money…” Tsukasa explained. “My parents couldn’t afford health care insurance. We never went to the doctors outside of my little sister, Mirai, going to the hospital… I never went myself.”

Senkuu was silent for some time. “Tsukasa,” he said, speaking up. Tsukasa listened. “Would you mind me scheduling an appointment to see a doctor and a psychiatrist?”

 _“Mmmn… Why?”_ Tsukasa turned his head to face him. He stuck out his tongue. Lust filled his eyes. He licked his lips, kissing him. He urged Senkuu’s hand into his pussy, again. He bit his lip. _“I don’t need it… not when you’re here with me… Hmhmhmhm…”_

Senkuu sighed. “Please.” He said, serious. Tsukasa broke away, hearing him. “Just… do it. Trust me on this, Tsukasa.”

“Do you think something is wrong?” Tsukasa’s eyes widened. “If so, tell me. I want to hear it.”

He pulled Senkuu’s hand out of him, sitting up in bed. He searched Senkuu’s eyes for reassurance. In this state, Tsukasa really did look like a woman. Senkuu closed his eyes.

“Science does not lie.” Senkuu said, gripping his hand. He sighed. Tsukasa listened. “So… Believe in me, Tsukasa, and go get checked out. Did David ever tell you what was going on with your health?”

“No, because nothing was wrong.”

“Do you ever _feel_ like something is wrong?”

 _“Mmmnn…_ Yes, sometimes.”

“Like something is out of place and you can’t put your finger on it?”

“Mmmm… Now that you’re saying it,” Tsukasa pondered, placing his hand underneath his chin. He looked away. “Yes, indeed. I do feel those ways. Even right now… I wonder why everyone looks at me with such ware exceeding my physical prowess and reputation. It has to be something I haven’t figured out, yet.”

“Even when you were 12 years old?”

“Mhm.”

Senkuu pulled the covers over his waist and grabbed Tsukasa’s phone on the lamp desk. Tsukasa watched. Senkuu unlocked it, typing in the PIN that was his sister’s birthday. Tsukasa’s screen saver was a picture of him and Senkuu smiling together at a park during last year’s winter.

“What are you doing, Senkuu?” Tsukasa asked, puzzled. He climbed over in bed, sitting next to him. Senkuu typed something into Google, then searched it up. He called a number. Tsukasa bit his lip in concern. “Senkuu, what are you doing? Tell me. I want to know, now. Tell me… Senkuu…”

“Yeah, it’s Senkuu.” Senkuu spoke into the phone, answering the person on the other end. “I need to know if you’re currently accepting new patients and if so, I need to schedule an appointment for Tsukasa Shishiou.” He went silent for a couple seconds. “Yeah. He’s 20 years old, 6 feet and 8 inches, birthday’s…”

Tsukasa listened to Senkuu state all his physical information. He wondered what he was doing. Soon, Senkuu broke away.

“Alright, thank you.” he said. “I’ll see you then. Okay, goodbye.”

Senkuu ended the call.

“Okay, Tsukasa,” he said, getting up from the bed. He searched around inside their dressers for clothes to wear. Tsukasa was stunned. “You’re going to have a doctor’s appointment at 12:30 this noon at a behavioral and physical health clinic. You’re lucky I have friends in high places… Getting you in wasn’t easy. Normally, people are put on a waiting notice of three or four months finding someone to check them out and get seen. Let’s get ready, Tsukasa.”

Tsukasa raised his eyebrow. “Where?” he asked him. “A clinic you say? Right now? Why did you just make an appointment for me knowing nothing’s wrong—”

“Tsukasa, you trust me, right?” Senkuu said, sudden. Tsukasa’s lip fell. Senkuu faced him. His eyes were filled with honesty. “We need to go, now. Grab everything you need to keep you busy. I’ll help you get dressed. We’re leaving within 30 minutes. Believe me, Tsukasa: You need to go.”

Tsukasa looked down at the ground. “Alright… if you say so, then…” He took a deep breath, exhaling. “I’ll go with you. _Besides…”_ He smirked. _“We are beginning to conceive our own children… hmhmhmhmhm… It’ll be for our benefit to get my health checked out…”_

Tsukasa bit on the tip of his pointer finger, giving Senkuu a slutty gaze. Yeah, now wasn’t the best timing for Tsukasa to get seen because he was in the beginning of his heat. Senkuu knew taking someone off their mental health medication abruptly could send them into a mania and fuck them up permanently. Tsukasa was already bending over on the mattress becoming naughty, teasing Senkuu. He fingered himself.

Senkuu picked out clothes for Tsukasa to wear. It had to be something easy to slip on and off because right after his appointment, Senkuu would have to fuck Tsukasa like crazy. He grabbed a black silk yukata and _geta_ sandals. He picked up some cotton towels and set them in the bathroom.

He plugged up the sink and filled it with water. He pulled out Tsukasa’s anal Enema kit and filled the bulb with water after immersing it in the sink. He drained the sink and finished setting up Tsukasa’s douche kit so he could clean his lover while the two showered.

Tsukasa had 2 nights of unprotected sex filled inside him.

“ _SEEEEENNNNKUUUUUUUUU….!!!!”_ Tsukasa wailed, sticking out his tongue. He started to fist himself roughly. His eyes rolled in the backs of his head. _“AAAAAUUHHH—!!!!! AAAAUHHHHH—!!!!! AAAAAAAAUUUHHHHHH~!!!!”_

He orgasmed.

Senkuu waited in the bathroom for a while until Tsukasa overcame his orgasm. By now, the water was hot and ready for the two of them. Senkuu finished picking out his own clothes. Tsukasa relaxed.

He finished.

“Tsukasa!” Senkuu called from inside the bathroom. Tsukasa looked over at him, dazed. He bit his lip. “Come in the bathroom with me. I’m getting lonely… Kukuku…”

Senkuu was used to Tsukasa’s psychotic inappropriate behavior. After learning Tsukasa had Schizoaffective Bipolar Disorder, Senkuu wasn’t surprised. Once he felt emotionally pulled towards something it was hard for him to break away until his mood stabilized. He was hormonal.

 _“Coming…!”_ Tsukasa hummed, rolling over on his back. He got up from the bed and joined Senkuu in the bathroom. He pressed his head against his shoulder and wrapped his arms around his waist, cuddling with him. _“I’m here… Senkuu… What do want me to do…?”_

“Get in the shower and bend over on the rails,” Senkuu ordered, nodding to the shower’s glass sliding doors. Tsukasa nodded his head. He liked getting bossed around by Senkuu. He bit his lip, climbing in the shower. “After your in, I’ll join you. Turn it on and then lean over on the rails, putting your head down. Stay right where you are. I’m coming.”

Tsukasa obeyed. He turned on the shower and leaned over on the rails, bending over. Senkuu came behind him soon enough and pressed the anal douche up his ass, squirting water in it.

Tsukasa moaned.

 _“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHH….!!!!”_ He screamed, getting turned on. He stuck out his tongue. Senkuu squirted the anal tube again, causing Tsukasa to shiver. _“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHH—!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHMMMMMMMMM~!!!! NNNNNNNNNNNGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…!!!!!”_

It felt like someone was constantly coming in his ass.

It took Senkuu about 20 minutes to clean Tsukasa all the way out. Tsukasa orgasmed in five-minute intervals because he believed Senkuu was fucking him from behind and giving him what he wanted. At the last minute, Tsukasa took a couple deep breathed whimpers and came on the shower’s floor, shuddering. He stuck out his tongue, panting. Senkuu pulled the tube out.

He was finished.

Tsukasa washed himself with Senkuu and shampooed their hair together. In these moments, Tsukasa was pleasant and gentle. He was soft like a kid and made sure that him and Senkuu cleaned up nice before his doctor’s visit. Senkuu stepped out of the shower. Tsukasa turned it off, getting out behind him.

Senkuu handed Tsukasa a cotton towel as Tsukasa giggled to himself and bit his lip, thinking about Senkuu fucking him even though Senkuu wasn’t erect. Tsukasa hugged him.

“Ah?” Senkuu raised his eyebrow, feeling him. Tsukasa hummed. He rested his head down on Senkuu’s shoulder. “Don’t tell me you want to cuddle, now. We did plenty of that in bed this morning. We have to catch a subway over to the doctor’s office or we’ll be late. It’s okay if you just want to hug me for a little bit… I don’t mind.”

Tsukasa sighed. _“Mmmnn…_ I guess this is fine.” He backed away from him, frowning. He started to dry himself off. “I can just start getting dressed for now. _But later…”_ He looked down at Senkuu’s dick, licking his lips. They parted _. “I want you to get inside me. I’ve been such a_ good _boy… too...”_

Senkuu looked over at Tsukasa. He never ceased to amaze him with his erotic voice and temptation. Tsukasa was half erect, half flaccid. He wanted to sleep with Senkuu again but was on his best behavior for the doctor’s appointment. Senkuu would reward him later. Tsukasa moaned.

“Yeah, you have.” Senkuu ran his towel over himself and dried off. Tsukasa bent down and let Senkuu dry his hair. Senkuu laughed. “Kukuku… We can do plenty of that when we get home. For right now though, you need to get checked out. We can’t have children if you’re unhealthy.”

Tsukasa nodded. _“Mhm…”_ he mumbled. _“I will be on my_ best _behavior so you can reward me later. Hmhmhmhm… I want your thick_ cock _inside me.”_

Senkuu pulled the towel from his hair. Tsukasa’s hair had grown even longer since the Stone Age. Now, it was down his thighs past his ass. He would have to get it trimmed. Though, it was beautiful to look at. It was left wavy from their shower.

Senkuu soothed _CHI_ silk infusion hair care product into Tsukasa’s hair to help maintain its natural health and moisturize it. It protected his hair from Japan’s summer humidity and left it nourished and silky. Senkuu placed gel in his own hair and recreated his mad scientist look before pulling away from Tsukasa.

“Okay, let’s get you dressed…” Senkuu turned over to Tsukasa’s black Yukata and wrapped it around his waist, pulling his arms through the sleeves. He tightened the _obi_ sash around it. “There we go… All set. Go ahead and brush your teeth, then put on your geta. They’re right outside the bathroom door next to my shoes. I’ll be out after I get dressed.”

Tsukasa nodded his head. He brushed his teeth like Senkuu said and sat on the bed, putting on his geta sandals. When he stood back up to his feet, he was now 6’10 since geta were usually 2-inches tall. Tsukasa placed his hand against his lower abdomen.

The pain Tsukasa felt there worried Senkuu. It could be something life threatning and after having to kill Tsukasa in a cold sleep and restore him through petrification… he didn’t want to lose him, again. Even though Tsukasa could handle this pain Senkuu didn’t want him to bear it any longer.

He needed to go to the doctor.

Senkuu threw on a _Doraemon_ graphic t-shirt and ripped skinny jeans, slipping on his white Nike Air Force 1’s. He grabbed the keys to their apartment and stuffed them in his pocket. Tsukasa followed him out the door.

On their way to the subway, paparazzi took photos of Tsukasa and the civilians stared in awe as the MMA giant walked past them. Tsukasa waved and smiled politely as he was used to the attention but not affected by it in the slightest.

Tsukasa sat next to Senkuu on the subway train. Fans wanted to get close to him but chose not to since Tsukasa was the World’s Strongest Primate. Tsukasa encouraged them to come over gently and signed a couple autographs for the little children and youth.

Senkuu wasn’t surprised as to why Tsukasa was so popular. His gentleness, confidence, soft-nature, and silk voice despite being a maxed out universal Ultimate Fighter Champion spoke to people. Even in the Stone World, his charisma was enough to charm anyone and even to the point of almost restarting the earth at stage 1.

Tsukasa didn’t answer from the adults who wanted to ask him questions or get signed autographs. He had PTSD from older people because he was taken advantage of and his innocence was robbed. Senkuu understood. He watched episodes of the original _Mobile Suit Gundam_ to pass time on the train.

They arrived at their stop and stepped off the train. Tsukasa waved his fans goodbye and greeted more as him and Senkuu climbed the stairs of the subway, walking down the street to the local clinic.

Senkuu signed Tsukasa in, handling their finances and co-pay. They had good health insurance thanks to Senkuu and could pay it off using Tsukasa’s amount of money he accumulated during his years in the MMA fighting world.

Senkuu brought a clip board over to Tsukasa. “Here,” he said, sitting down next to him. Tsukasa looked at it with surprise. “Sign this and fill it out. Kukuku… I _almost_ know everything about you but it’s best for you to fill everything out with honesty and don’t be afraid to right something you haven’t told me. It’ll help you in the long run. I’ll be busy watching _Doraemon_ , kukuku…”

Tsukasa grabbed it. “Mmm… of course.” He told him. “I remember David doing this for me when I was little. Now doing it for myself seems quite nostalgic… Don’t you agree, Senkuu?”

Tsukasa finished filling it out with lightning speed.

Senkuu gasped. His eyes widened in shock. He underestimated Tsukasa’s skill as the Strongest Primate. His handwriting was small and wobbly like a child’s but Tsukasa breezed through a couple papers and read them before pulling away. He sighed. He signed the last paper.

“Now, I am done.” Tsukasa announced. Senkuu took a sharp breath. Damn, that was mesmerizing. Tsukasa held the clipboard in his hands. “What do I do with it? I must admit… this is my first time doing something like this. Who do I give this to?”

“The receptionist at the front desk…” Senkuu said. He caught his breath. His boyfriend was amazing. “She’s right over there. You see here? I was there signing you in.”

“Okay.” Tsukasa smiled. “I’ll be back.”

He stood up. He walked over to the front desk and handed the receptionist his filled out intake forms. He sat down next to Senkuu and looked at him binging a _Doraemon_ marathon. He smiled.

He grabbed one of Senkuu’s earbuds.

“What are you doing, Senkuu…?” He asked him, voice soft and milky. Senkuu stared at him in shock. Tsukasa giggled. “Mmhmhmhmhmhm… I would like to watch. I haven’t seen this since I was a little kid. Hmm… let’s see what episode you’re on…”

Tsukasa put Senkuu’s other earbud in his ear and leaned closer to Senkuu. Senkuu grew closer to Tsukasa and angled his phone so the two of them could watch it together.

In Japan, public affection was seen as something rude and disrespectful in their society. Very rarely, Tsukasa would hold Senkuu’s hand in public and for now, they kept their relationship low-profile. Outside of close friends, no one knew that they were dating. If they did, their careers would be over.

Senkuu was thankful he wasn’t naturally affectionate.

On the other hand, Tsukasa _was_. Even though he was raised in traditional Japanese culture, he was a hippie; Tsukasa didn’t like the “old world” made by senile old gluttons in charge of their lives. More so, he wanted to break away from the mold and didn’t want himself being exposed to such rules and regulations again. He also spent most of his adolescent life in the United States which lead to his openly affectionate behavior, though he understood in Japanese society he had to restrain himself.

If they were in America, Tsukasa wouldn’t hold back.

“Tsukasa Shishiou?” A voice called out.

Tsukasa and Senkuu looked up. A nurse awaited at the examination room doors for them. Tsukasa smirked. He cupped his hand over Senkuu’s ear as if to whisper inside and licked him there, telling him he wanted his pussy to get filled with his children. Senkuu blushed. Tsukasa pulled away.

This man was the definition erotic.

“I guess that’s us,” Tsukasa said, getting up from his chair. Senkuu followed him. “I’ll be on my best behavior and follow any instruction Sensei gives me…. Hmhmhmhm….”

The nurse checked Tsukasa’s vitals and height once getting into their examination room. Tsukasa acted accordingly and didn’t cause any problems. Senkuu could see right through him. Over time, Tsukasa learned to function in his delirious state, but Senkuu knew him better than that.

Tsukasa wanted to fuck.

“The doctors will be right with you,” The nurse said as they left, shutting the door. “Just hang tight. I promise it’ll only be a moment.”

Tsukasa leaned on the back of the examination table, spreading his legs. Senkuu looked up from his phone. Tsukasa bit his lip, grabbing one of the jars full of clean q-tips. He dipped it between his legs. Senkuu gasped.

Tsukasa was going to fuck himself with it!

“Tsukasa, _no!”_ Senkuu gasped. He got up with lightning speed, grabbing his wrist. Tsukasa stared at him with shock. Senkuu put the jar of q-tips down. “Not right here. Not right now. You’re going to _pull_ it together and—”

The door opened.

“Why, hello,” The doctor greeted, coming inside. “I’m here to check the patient out today and see if everything is alright—”

He saw Senkuu’s hand dipped low between Tsukasa’s thighs as Tsukasa’s legs were spread. Senkuu’s face went ghost white. Tsukasa giggled.

This was 10 bazillion percent the worst situation possible.

“Hello, Sensei…” Tsukasa said aloud, running his fingers through his hair. Senkuu couldn’t even manage to _talk_. Tsukasa laughed sweetly. “My best friend Senkuu… is just adjusting my yukata… Down there…”

The doctor shut the door. “Isn’t that generous?” He laughed. “The heat this summer is hot enough to die! Hahaha… Senkuu is one of the brightest minds we’ve seen on this earth and we’re thankful have him be a part of our scientific and medical community. When he called earlier about you, I knew we had to squeeze you into our schedule and make sure you’re alright. Senkuu, if you would.”

“Yeah… right…” Senkuu squeaked out, pulling away from Tsukasa. He broke into a nervous sweat. “He’s all yours… kukuku…”

Senkuu sat back down in his chair. The doctor checked over Tsukasa’s paperwork, flipping through it. Senkuu elaborated when the doctor asked questions since Tsukasa wasn’t coherent, right now. The doctor finished Tsukasa’s basic physical examination.

“Okay, Tsukasa.” He said, pressing his hand on his abdomen. Tsukasa winced, chewing his lip. “Lean all the way on your back for me. Since you’re tall, prep your legs up on the table’s pedestals beside you. Usually, this is used for women’s pelvic exams but for a patient as tall as you, we’re going to be borrowing them for today. Hahaha…”

Tsukasa smirked. He spread his legs, putting his feet on the pedestals beside him. The doctor pressed into his lower abdomen above the fabric of his yukata. Senkuu watched closely.

Tsukasa’s face twisted in pain.

 _“Mmmnn… Sensei, not there…”_ Tsukasa moaned out. Senkuu’s face flushed. Damn, even though Tsukasa meant nothing by it, his voice was very erotic. He sighed. _“Uhhnn… Sensei, it hurts when you put it right there…”_

Tsukasa sounded as if the doctor was about to fuck him!

“He’s been complaining about pain in that region,” Senkuu explained, getting up from his chair. He walked over to the doctor. “Yeah, right about there. He’s said he’s had it ever since he could remember. He’s also not on any medication right now, so it couldn’t be a side effect. I was wondering if you could perform an ultrasound on him to make sure he’s alright. His symptoms are concerning for even someone like me.”

“Yeah, I understand.” The doctor lifted his palm from Tsukasa’s pelvis. Tsukasa sighed with relief, relaxing. “That’s definitely intriguing me more than anything else. I’ll get the psychologist in here while we set up the ultrasound equipment and get it ready. We’ll perform it after the psychologist is done screening him.”

“Thanks a bunch,” Senkuu said. “Sensei.”

The doctor walked out of the room. Soon, the psychologist entered. _This_ was the part Senkuu feared the most. Tsukasa wasn’t in his right mind and could only think about making babies with Senkuu. If the psychologist asked him what was on his mind, he would say it. Though, Senkuu supposed that was the psychologist’s _job;_ to analyze his mindset and thought patterns. He would prescribe Tsukasa with the best compatible medications he could possible that would help him.

“Why, hello there, Tsukasa-senshuu and Senkuu-kun,” This psychologist greeted, closing the door behind him. Tsukasa looked up from between his legs. The psychologist smiled. “I’m grateful to have you drop by and come in today. It’s not every day we see a mastered athlete and prodigy genius in this clinic. What seems to be the problem? I was looking at Tsukasa’s medical background and saw some medications used to treat Schizoaffective Bipolar on his records. Does he need a refill?”

“ _That_ and he needs an update on his dosage.” Senkuu said. “He told me he went down to 3mg before the Stone Age and originally he was on 6 mg. It was causing problems for him in his matches, so his host parent that was with him at the time lowered the dosage. Being in the Stone Age for so long without his medication is causing withdrawal symptoms that I’ve become concerned about. Can you take a look?”

“Sure, I can.” The psychologist turned his attention on Tsukasa. “Tsukasa, do you mind if I ask you a couple questions for a moment? It won’t take long.”

 _“Mmmnn… Okay, Sensei.”_ Tsukasa sat up on the examination table, biting his pointer finger. The psychologist analyzed him. _“Just a couple. I don’t want it… to take up our time. After all… Senkuu and I are getting pretty busy—”_

 _“AAAAAHHHH—!!!!”_ Senkuu screamed, rushing towards him and covered his mouth. Tsukasa’s eyes widened in surprise. Senkuu’s face turned red. “N-Not about that, kukuku… Whew…”

He removed his hand from Tsukasa’s mouth.

“Why not?” Tsukasa frowned. “All we were doing was conceiv—”

_“AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH—!!!!”_

“Senkuu… really?”

“Tsukasa, tell me what’s been going on in your mind, lately.” The psychologist asked, studying Tskuasa’s actions. Senkuu’s lips thinned. He hoped Tsukasa wouldn’t fuck it up. “It’s okay, Senkuu. Leave him be. Let him get the words out of his mouth. This is his appointment, not yours.”

Senkuu backed away, agreeing. _Hopefully…_ He thought in his head. _Tsukasa doesn’t say anything about his heats. If so… the psychologist might not understand and Tsukasa’s going to feel ridicule and stress… which isn’t good for his Schizoaffective Bipolar Disorder._

“Mmmnnn… Sensei I don’t understand what’s wrong.” Tsukasa confessed. “In the ring, if I go on a higher dosage it messes with my performance. I don’t want it to interfere with my rankings. Right now, I’m focusing on my career in UFC and it would be a shame if it would come to an end… because of my medication.”

“Do you to some extent believe something is wrong with you?” The psychologist asked. “It’s alright if you don’t. You can be honest here. It’s a safe space.”

“I don’t.” Tsukasa clarified. “I don’t feel something is wrong with _me_ … but something’s wrong with the _world._ If I’m honest, I don’t think I need this visit. I’m better off my medicine then on it.”

Senkuu wasn’t surprised. In the Stone Age, Tsukasa’s talents became even more prevalent because he wasn’t on any medicine to manipulate his performance. He was psychotic and being off his medicine increased his kinesthetic intelligence but not his psyche.

“I hear you. Would I be accurate in saying you feel as if you’ve been living in a separate reality than per say, Senkuu and I? Like you see different things, hear different things?”

“As much as it hurts to day it… yes. It wounds me when Senkuu doesn’t understand where I’m coming from… even though he tries his hardest. I feel like I’m hiding in plain sight. Like what I’m going through is right in front of others, but they don’t quite seem to understand. This… is how I feel.”

Senkuu took a breath. It was hard hearing Tsukasa say those words, but he was right. Senkuu was doing his best to act as if Tsukasa’s world existed in reality but the truth was—it was all in his head.

“I’m sorry you feel that way, Tsukasa. What about the things you see or hear that someone like Senkuu and I can’t? When does this usually happen?”

“Whenever I’m stressed. Most of the time, I hear voices or sounds others don’t. Maybe it’s just me being sensitive; I’m wary of danger. If I hear a child crying, I don’t see one anywhere around me. Things like that. The voices… they’re audible and loud enough even though Senkuu doesn’t hear them.”

“What do the voices tell you?”

“Various things….”

“Like what?”

Tsukasa looked away. _“Mmmnn…”_ He grew silent. Senkuu could see him begin to shut down and withdraw, feeling the doctor wouldn’t understand him. “I don’t think someone like you… could possibly understand.”

“And that’s okay.” The psychologist answered, reassuring him. “You don’t have to tell me. That can be for another day when you’re more comfortable. What situations bring you the most stress?”

“Mmmmnnn…. These types of ordeals. I do not like them, Sensei. I must admit, it makes me very… uncomfortable.”

“When someone is asking you about what you experience? I can understand it must be frustrating for you who doesn’t feel like nothing is wrong. The hallucinations that you hear, see, and feel… Do they interfere with your daily life?”

Tsukasa’s face twisted in disgust. “…No more questions, please.” He ordered suddenly. He looked agitated. His eyebrows furrowed together. “I don’t like where this is going. I’m refraining from further questions and with all due respect, thanks for your time.”

Tsukasa closed off.

Yeah, Senkuu recognized this behavior. Tsukasa didn’t like when people analyzed him under a microscope and tested his psyche because he wasn’t aware what was wrong with him. In Tsukasa’s mind he was perfectly normal even though he demonstrated his psychotic behavior.

“No, thank you for your time, Tsukasa.” The psychologist dipped his head towards him, bowing. Tsukasa smiled. “You’ve done plenty enough.” He turned to Senkuu. “Senkuu, if you would, can you step outside with me, please? There’s some things I want to talk to you about.”

“Yeah.” Senkuu said. “No problem.”

Him and the doctor left Tsukasa. They went down the hall and spoke in a private section where Tsukasa couldn’t hear them.

“Senkuu, I want to ask you some questions about Tsukasa.” The psychologist told him. “Tsukasa didn’t write or list any medical issues or psychiatric conditions on his intake forms. From his medication history and initial analysis, it’s safe to say he’s been suffering heavy withdrawal symptoms from his Schizoaffective Bipolar. Have you witnessed any of his delusions, hallucinations, mania—even the littlest signs of his psychotic behavior?”

“Yeah, plenty.” Senkuu confessed. “Even now, he’s going through a mania. Every six months he expierences a sexual high.” His lip thinned. “He’s energetic outside of his buffed-up stamina. As far as his hallucinations go, he hasn’t spoken a damn thing about them to me. I’m his closest friend, too…”

“It’s not surprising. Tsukasa seems to withdraw from things he’s aware don’t affect others like it does him. Being off his medication only exaggerates that behavior. After examining him… This might get personal, but do you know if Tsukasa has had a history of sexual abuse?”

“Yeah,” Senkuu confessed. “He only opened up to me a little bit about it but apparently, he was included in a sexual exploitation scheme since he was 14 years old getting molested by adults and people in the UFC community. Between you and me, he hasn’t said much about it but it’s why he has his guard up near older people. Especially the elderly.”

“That makes sense.” The psychologist clarified. “He’s been through very traumatic things. Going through that during adolescence when your brain is still developing… I couldn’t imagine he wouldn’t want to talk about it. Over the years he’s been taken advantage of because his Schizoaffective Bipolar Disorder makes it hard to distinguish what’s real and what’s fake. His hallucinations are concerning, as well. What’s your take on him cognitively?”

“Usually, he’s pretty much out of it.” Senkuu said. “He’s learned to function with slight issues but when it comes down to anything personal, he shuts off and closes down. An example being what he just did in the office. I don’t pressure him about things he’s stresses over because it gets him to a place… we don’t want him to be.”

Senkuu remembered in the Stone Age when Tsukasa was going to kill him for advancing science in his perfect utopia. He ended up doing so and he also kidnapped Yuzuriha, exhibiting psychotic behavior. That was in the past and let go because he knew Tsukasa was battling his mental health conditions, but it didn’t flee from his mind. He sighed.

“Someone who has Schizoaffective Bipolar, you’d rather not push them to those lengths.” The psychologist agreed. “In their mind of already experiencing extreme states of psychosis, he’s going to feel pressured and attacked, avergating his psyche. After seeing him now… I’m going to put him on a 6 mg dosage again and 600 mg of Lithium. He’s going to need it to stabilize his moods. Is he competing right now?”

“No. We’re finishing up with school. He still trains, though. I probably sound stupid for saying this… but the side effects Tsukasa’s experiencing has really messed with him. If it gets in the way of his matches… he’s going to stop taking his medication.”

“With any mental health medication, it’s a given you’re going to experience side effects. Tsukasa’s going to have to learn how to cope with them in the long run, so his psyche doesn’t become any more damaged.”

“I understand.”

“Also, Tsukasa has something we call _Anosognosia,_ which means the person is unaware of their psychotic behavior. His case of Schizoaffective Bipolar Disorder is very severe. Being off his medication for so long has messed with his brain chemicals and deteriorated parts of his mind that were once there before. When he talks… does he usually mumble sometimes or does his voice get shaky?”

“All the time. When he reflects about his past, it does it the most.”

“He sounds like a child, doesn’t he?” The doctor brought up. Senkuu nodded. “From his speech patterns he resembles someone between the ages of 12-16 despite being 20 years old already. Was there a traumatic event that happened before his sexual exploitation?”

Senkuu remembered Tsukasa telling him about the day that changed his entire life. “Yeah, he has. It’s the landmark point that started his psychological state and lead to his PTSD. He was on the beach when he was twelve and got beaten senseless by an older man to the point he couldn’t recognize his own face. I’m assuming that you’re saying cognitively… Tsukasa, he’s…”

“He’s 12.” The psychologist confirmed. “His brain is forever locked in that moment and it’s embedded deep within his mind. It doesn’t surprise me Tsukasa was sexually exploited as a child. His trauma of having adults take advantage of and robbing him of his innocence is what lead him here, today. Being old enough now, he’s able to recognize that what was done to him was _wrong_ and it _defined_ who he _was._ During adolescence, the part of the brain that processes stress isn’t developed. It’s no surprise why he’s experiencing extreme states of paranoia and psychosis. I’ll go ahead and write a prescription refill for him and send it to your local pharmacy in the system. You can return to him now. Thanks for the helpful insight.”

“No problem.” Senkuu said. “Thanks for giving me an unbiased medical opinion. I’ll keep an eye out on him. Besides…” Senkuu looked down the hall at Tsukasa’s room, seeing the doctor and a couple nurses wheel in ultrasound equipment. He smirked. “I’ll go ahead and check up on him. He must be lonely without his best friend, kukuku… Send some papers to my email about his mental health conditions, too. I’d like to research them for myself so I can help him cope.”

“I’ll get right on it.”

Senkuu went back down to Tsukasa’s room, opening the door. By then, the lights were cut off and the doctor was already grabbing the Transducer probe and lubricant to pour over Tsukasa’s stomach. Senkuu shut the door and stood by Tsukasa’s side.

 _“Senkuu… he’s about to look at my tummy…”_ Tsukasa giggled deliriously, biting on his tongue. Senkuu managed to make a small smile despite his concern. _“He wants to see what’s inside… Sssssssshhhhh… Hmhmhmhmhm…”_

“Yeah,” Senku said, running his hand down Tsukasa’s yukata. He started to untie his _obi_. Tsukasa nodded his head, propping his legs up on the table’s pedestals. “Make sure you’re relaxed, Tsukasa. You don’t want to mess up his imaging.”

“If you’d like,” The doctor turned to Senkuu, setting down the probe. Senkuu raised his eyebrow. “We can save this part for the very end. That way, I can physically examine Tsukasa’s body thoroughly and see if there’s any other conditions going on. Would that be better?”

“Please.” Senkuu let out a sigh of relief. “That would be great. Kukuku…”

Senkuu looked back at Tsukasa’s flushed face. He was horny. He couldn’t stop running his hand across his nipples. Senkuu hoped he wouldn’t cause any trouble.

“Sit up for me, Tsukasa.” The doctor ordered. “Sit up all the way and straight. You can drop your yukata sleeves around your shoulders. I’m going to take a look at your breasts.”

Tsukasa awaited him. “ _Mmmn… Sensei… I don’t think you should…”_ he mumbled, leaning back some. Senkuu looked over at the doctor. Tsukasa bit his lip. _“They’ve been really… sensitive today…”_

“I’m just taking a quick look.” The doctor assured. He stepped towards him. “That’s all. It’ll be over before you know it. You’ve written on your intake forms that your breasts have milk leaking from them. I just want to make sure that it’s not any fluid or discharge that could be signs of cancer and other concerning causes… By chance, are you sexually active right now? I forgot to ask that earlier. It’s been a busy day.”

 _“A_ lot…” Tsukasa moaned out, his lips parting. He looked at Senkuu. He rubbed his stomach. _“A lot… of times. Me and Senkuu have… been making love. He’s sucked on my breasts every night ever since we’ve been together… Hmhmhm…”_

Senkuu went ghost white.

 _“U-Uh…”_ he stammered aloud, the doctor not questioning about him and Tsukasa’s sex life or homosexuality. His face went red. He couldn’t stop trembling. _“Uhhhh… Yeahhh… That…”_

The doctor pressed his hand against Tsukasa’s left breast. “If your leaking breast milk from intense sexual stimulation towards the nipples, then it’s normal.” He said. “It’s not a problem but… I’m concerned with the _amount_ you’re leaking…”

He pressed his fingers underneath Tsukasa’s breast firmly. Immediately, Tsukasa bit his lip. His eyes fluttered. They rolled into the backs of his head.

 _“Uuuuuhhhhnnnn…”_ He moaned, mind going blank. He started to leak _. “Sensei… don’t touch there…! I’m_ really _sensitive today… I told you…”_ His nipple flowed more milk. He whined. _“Uhhhnn…! Auuuhhhnnn…!”_

Tsukasa made this examination sound pornographic.

The doctor pulled away. “Yeah, this amount is definitely concerning.” He grabbed a couple paper towels so Tsukasa could wipe himself down. “You shouldn’t be leaking this much, especially for a healthy male. It definitely _is_ milk, you were right about that. If he’s leaking this much, then it means that something’s wrong with his hormones. He’s producing prolactin way more than he should. How long has this been going on, Tsukasa?”

“Since I was… 16.” Tsukasa confessed. “It happened when…” He grew silent. He shook his head. “Never mind… that is another story for another day.”

“Puberty, huh?” The doctor looked back at the ultra sound like he had an inkling in his mind. Senkuu could make a guess of what it was but didn’t say it. The doctor turned back to Tsukasa. “You’ve already peed in the cup sent back to the lab while I was away, right? When I was back there, they told me you had some blood in your urine accompanied by lower back pain. How long have you had this?”

 _“Mmmmnnn… Very young, maybe 12…”_ Tsukasa bit the tip of his finger, looking up at the doctor. With his yukata drifting off his shoulders covering one of his breasts, he really looked like a woman. _“I didn’t tell anybody because… I grew up very poor and we had to conserve money. When I moved to the States, I kept it a secret because… I was being very naughty… and wanted to get punished.”_

Tsukasa was extremely erotic.

Senkuu almost choked. Damn, he didn’t know Tsukasa could be this tempting even when he was out of his mind in front of medical professionals! He was talking as if this was an intro to some sort of porn and Senkuu could only watch.

“I’m going to go ahead and examine your prostate.” The doctor decided, looking down at Tsukasa’s breasts. Tsukasa’s eyes widened. “The symptoms your listing could be early signs of Prostate Cancer. We _always_ check to make sure it’s not and if it is, we’ll catch it and get you on a treatment plan right away. It might also be the reason why you’re leaking breast milk. But we’ll have to wait and see until your bloodwork comes back. Then, we’ll take a look at your hormone levels; see what’s wrong, what’s right, and how we can fix it. Go ahead and bend over for me, Tsukasa.”

“That’s not a good idea,” Senkuu said suddenly, stepping in front of the doctor. Tsukasa and the doctor gave him quizzical looks. Senkuu’s lip thinned. “Do you know Latin, Sensei?”

“Yes, it’s a required language in medical school even though it’s been dead for centuries. It helps us classify information and has become universal for the world’s leading health professionals. Why?”

Senkuu looked back at Tsukasa. He couldn’t speak to the doctor in English since Tsukasa understood it fluently even though he had problems speaking it. Him and Tsukasa had been making love and Tsukasa was in one of his heats which meant if the doctor were to do a prostate exam it would drive him nuts.

 _“He’s going to need a condom.”_ Senkuu spoke to the doctor in Latin, keeping his gaze on Tsukasa. Tsukasa raised his eyebrow. He didn’t understand. Good. _“He’s in one of his heats. Psychologically in his mind he believes he participates in the mating cycle of animals who develop estrus cycles. He’s been this way since he was 14. He’s extremely sensitive with his anus and will spill all over the place if you stimulate his prostate. I brought condoms just in case for such a scenario,”_

Senkuu dug in his pocket and pulled out a lubricated condom. Tsukasa bit his lip, seeing Senkuu walk over. Senkuu sighed.

 _“Hey, Tsukasa…”_ He told him, switching back to Japanese. He ran his hand underneath his robe. Tsukasa squirmed, face flushing. His lips were wet with saliva. “Be a good boy and take this prostate exam, alright? You’re already erect. I can tell.” He groped Tsukasa’s erection, moving the robe out of the way. Tsukasa huffed. _“I’m going to go ahead and slip this on you. If you need to cum, it’s alright. Don’t pay attention to the doctor’s fingers. It’s okay to relax…”_

Senkuu strapped the condom over Tsukasa’s erect dick. Tsukasa whined, eyebrows falling. He wanted to have sex with him. Senkuu knew that Tsukasa was trying his best to push back the feelings of mating but couldn’t. Senkuu was proud that he was trying. He rested his hand on his hip.

 _“Go ahead and turn over on your stomach, bending over.”_ Senkuu ordered. _“Like we do at home. You know, you on all fours and your knees. Kukuku…”_

It was alright to be open in front of the doctor. From his actions and indifference towards Tsukasa and Senkuu’s conversations he was probably used to seeing cases like these. Closeted gay men in Japan concerned about their lover’s health. Though, Senkuu felt _hella_ embarrassed that he was coaching Tsukasa through his prostate examination in front of a medical professional.

Tsukasa did as Senkuu told him, turning over on his stomach. He stretched forward on his knees and bent over on the examination table. His legs were spread beneath him. Since Tsukasa was so tall, just bending over Senkuu and the doctor could stand, meeting his anus. Senkuu moved Tsukasa’s robe out of the way.

His ass became exposed.

“Okay, Tsukasa,” The doctor said, lubing his hand after putting his gloves on. He turned to Tsukasa. “Just relax like Senkuu told you to. It’ll be over before we know it—”

 _“Oh, Sensei…”_ Tsukasa spoke up, suddenly. He chewed his lip, looking back at him. _“We don’t need any of_ that _lubricant…”_ He nodded towards the doctor’s hand. _“Senkuu and I were playing with my pussy… all morning. It’s wide enough for you… to put your whole hand inside… Hmhmhmmmm….”_

Senkuu almost passed out from embarrassment.

“Just as a precaution,” The doctor assured, moving his hand towards Tsukasa’s ass. He spread it. “It’ll make it easier for me to go inside. You won’t even feel it by the time I’m finished—”

He saw Tsukasa’s swollen asshole.

It was fleshed purple and inflamed, looking just like a woman’s pussy. The doctor looked over at Senkuu. Senkuu’s face went red as he trembled.

 _“Fisting?”_ The doctor said in Latin. _“All night?”_

 _“All_ week.” Senkuu replied. He made a shaky laugh. _“Kukuku… what can I say? He likes it rough.”_

“As long as you’re using protection.”

Senkuu couldn’t guarantee that.

“Okay, Tsukasa.” The doctor switched back to Japanese, returning his attention to Tsukasa. “I’m going to go ahead and examine you. Just relax…”

He pressed his fingers inside.

Immediately, Tsukasa shivered _. “UUUUUUUUHHHHHHNNNNNNN….”_ He moaned, his eyes rolling into the backs of his head. He stuck out his tongue. _“AAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHNNNNNNNNNN…..”_

The doctor furthered two of his fingers inside. Tsukasa was out of it. He was already panting, eyelids fluttering. He couldn’t comprehend what was going on.

His doctor thrusted downward 2-inches deep, hitting his prostate.

 _“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHH—!!!!!!!!”_ Tsukasa shrieked, tears forming in his eyes. He stared to pant heavily. The doctor probed his prostate further, making sure everything was alright. _“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”_

Tsukasa orgasmed.

The doctor pulled his fingers out.

Tsukasa heaved on the examination table, putting his head down. _“Auuuuhhhhnnnn…”_ he shivered like he was having a cold. Senkuu rubbed his back, soothing him. Tsukasa huffed. _“Auuuuhnnn…. Auuuuhhhnnn… Auuuuhhhhhnnnn…. Auuuuuhhhhnnnn…”_

The doctor was finished.

Senkuu took off Tsukasa’s condom and tied it up, throwing it in the hazardous waste bin. The doctor stripped off his gloves and threw tossed them in the bin as well. He faced the ultrasound equipment.

“Okay, Tsukasa.” He said as Tsukasa was still calming down. “I didn’t feel anything wrong like lumps in your prostate, so it looks like you’re in the clear as far as that goes. I’m going to go ahead and start your ultrasound. Lay flat on your back and untie your yukata so your full stomach’s exposed.”

Tsukasa nodded his head. Senkuu untied Tsukasa’s robe and pulled it back for him so the doctor could lubricate his abdomen. Tsukasa laid on his back and spread his legs, resting his feet on the pedestals. He bit his lip with arousal. Senkuu kept his eye on the ultrasound diagram screen.

The doctor ran the nodule equipment over his abdomen.

Tsukasa watched him. _“Sensei…”_ he spoke up. _“Tell me what you see. I want to know… what it is... Mmmmmmmnnnnnn….”_

“Give him a moment, Tsukasa.” Senkuu scoffed. “Kukuku… He hasn’t even searched your abdomen properly, yet.”

 _“Oops.”_ Tsukasa grinned. He covered his lips with one finger. _“Hmhmhmhm… I will wait, then. I know Sensei is working his hardest…”_

The doctor pressed into his abdomen and searched it for a couple minutes. He keyed in a couple notes as he watched the screen, pressing it into Tsukasa’s pelvis. Tsukasa squinted.

 _“Ouchie…”_ Tsukasa said, playful. _“Don’t tease me, Sensei… It hurts right there…”_

The doctor didn’t reply. He continued looking at the screen, zooming in. Suddenly, his eyes widened. Senkuu noticed. Tsukasa was too busy biting on the tip of his finger and eyes fluttering; out of his mind. Senkuu could tell Tsukasa wasn’t here, right now. He would return later.

“Sensei.” Senkuu said. “What is it? Did you find something?”

“Why don’t you come over here and take a look, Senkuu?” The doctor sighed. Senkuu walked over to him. He looked distraught. “What do you think this is?”

He pointed to a dark mass on the screen. Senkuu’s eyes widened. He zoomed in closer, keying in some buttons on the equipment. Senkuu studied it.

It was a uterus.

“Does he have anything lower than this?” Senkuu asked. He grabbed the nodule scanning over Tsukasa’s lower abdomen and pressed it in deeper. He searched lower for something else. “At this point… It wouldn’t surprise me if he did. Give me a moment…”

The doctor let him study Tsukasa. Senkuu was one of the brightest minds in history. He couldn’t imagine Senkuu’s IQ level and his genius in understanding things that went outside traditional modern medicine. He was quiet for a couple minutes.

“I see them.” He announced suddenly. The doctor looked up. Senkuu typed on the keyboard, zooming in on the imaging. He grinned. “The epidemic is connected to these tubes right here. Look,”

He handed the doctor the nodule so he could search for what Senkuu was talking about himself. The doctor lowered the nodule into Tsukasa’s testicles, pressing further into them. Tsukasa had fallen asleep but would wake if he sensed danger. The doctor gasped.

 _“Those_ are fallopian tubes.” Senkuu confessed. “If I’m not mistaken, this is seen in cases with males who have persistent Müllerian duct syndrome—having a working uterus, fallopian tubes, and ovaries despite having distinct external male genitalia. How long do you think he’s had this?”

“Since birth,” The doctor said. “Patients with this sexual development disorder are usually discovered the moment they’re born because one or both testes usually don’t descend like their supposed to. They remain in their abdomens along with their female reproductive organs. Also, some of them develop female breasts. In rare cases like this, patients aren’t discovered because of misdiagnosed medical history or beyond the understanding of modern medical professionals.”

“Seems like it.” Senkuu replied, smirking. He looked over at Tsukasa and thought about his breasts. “No wonder he’s been leaking breast milk. Tsukasa Shishiou, he’s…”

“Both male _and_ female.” The doctor finished. “In this case, the term _Intersex_ would be the appropriate one to use. This is the first time I’ve ever seen a patient like this. In fact…”

The doctor ran his nodule over Tsukasa’s testicles. A clearer imaging took place on the ultrasound. He smiled, leaning back. Senkuu watched with him. He laughed.

“This guy right here never ceases to impress me,” Senkuu smirked, zooming in on the image. The doctor smiled. This was a scientific discovery. “Tsukasa, you’ve been hiding this goldmine for so long… You really _are_ the pure white seashell, kukuku... _This_ excites me. These are…”

“Ovotestes.” The doctor clarified. “I thought so. He has ovarian tissue within his testicular tissue. His fallopian tubes are resting just above the epididymis connected to his uterus. Since his uterus is enlarged, it’s been dragged further down into his abdomen through puberty despite his testicles being descended. If you look here…” He moved the nodule up towards Tsukasa’s lower pelvis. Tsukasa slept soundly. “His uterus has been stretched out and instead of looking like an upside-down pear, it more so looks like a rounded T-shape. It’s stretched over both sides of his pelvis and the ovaries are resting within his testicles along with his regular male genitalia. _Astounding.”_

“And also, the first documented ovotestes case out of 500 with a functional uterus, fallopian tubes, _and_ ovaries despite having clear male genitalia.” Senkuu expanded further upon. He laughed. “Kukuku… Tsukasa, you are such a wonder. I can’t believe that I hadn’t arrived at this conclusion sooner…”

Tsukasa was intersex.

Scientifically, this was groundbreaking. Senkuu couldn’t stop staring at Tsukasa’s internal anatomy and genitalia. For so long, Tsukasa had this going on that it didn’t occur to him that he felt abnormal.

This explained his high sex-drive.

“When he’s in an energetic sexual period,” Senkuu started to say, looking back over at Tsukasa. The doctor listened. “That’s when his mind is registering him ovulating. He’s been sexually exploited and manipulated over time and suffers from Schizoaffective Bipolar Disorder. All these years… It wasn’t in his head after all. Him feeling like…” Senkuu choked down tears, putting on a brave face in front of the doctor. Him expressing emotion wasn’t logical at all. “Like something wasn’t right.”

When Senkuu and Tsukasa were in the Stone Age, Tsukasa always believed that Senkuu was impregnating him or that he _was_ pregnant. At the time, Senkuu chalked it up to be his psychosis. He couldn’t imagine what Tsukasa felt during this time. He _could_ actually… become pregnant.

Tsukasa was male _and_ female.

 _I’m sorry, Tsukasa…_ Senkuu said in his mind, running his hand down his lover’s thigh. Tsukasa snored lightly. Senkuu frowned, tears welling in his eyes _. I’ve misunderstood you all this time. Forgive me, Tsukasa._

The doctor examined more of Tsukasa’s imaging, moving it around his pelvic region where his uterus was. He smirked. Senkuu shoved down his emotions and turned his attention on the ultrasound images. Tsukasa was going to be just fine.

Senkuu let out a sigh of relief.

“Even from his urine test,” The doctor started, “there was blood inside it. That means that right now, he’s on his period. Last week he must’ve been ovulating. It certainly does explain why he’s been having those spurts of high sexual driver accompanied by his Schizoaffective Bipolar mania. How long do these spurts usually last?”

“2-4 weeks,” Senkuu answered. “Or, in better terms, 14-28 days. Around a month each time. There’s been months where they’ve been shorter, but it’s all based on where Tsukasa is psychologically. I’m not surprised that he’s been experiencing this since he was twelve.”

“That’s when he hit puberty. Every month his body was preparing for him to have a child which he subconsciously registered it as a “heat.” When his uterus sheds its lining, it’s no surprise he’s been peeing blood. He’s on his menstrual cycle. Remarkable.”

“Kukukuku… I hope you don’t mind sending these ultrasound images over to me, by the way. This has _really_ piqued my interests. I want to study them all and talk to Tsukasa about it. He’s not going to understand if I don’t explain. I want him to be alright. He’s quite the fellow. Kukuku…”

“No problem. I’ll send in the results for the hormone tests, as well. Actually… by now they should be finished. Wake and help clean him up from the ultrasound. He’s more comfortable around you than me. The towel’s on the rail of the ultrasound.”

“Got it.”

The doctor finished packing up the ultrasound equipment. He shut it down and took off his gloves. Senkuu wiped Tsukasa’s stomach down with the towel. He couldn’t stop staring at his genitals. Science never failed getting Senkuu excited. He smiled.

Tsukasa was extraordinary.

“Hey, sleepy head.” Senkuu said, shaking him from his nap. He ran his fingers through Tsukasa’s hair. Tsukasa stirred. “Go ahead and wake up, kukuku.... I’ve got _exciting_ news for you...”

Tsukasa rubbed his eyes. “What is it…?” he asked. “Don’t tell me it’s another flash season of _Doraemon…_ I don’t know _how_ that show interests you.”

“Yeah, _that_ I’ve been binge watching.” Senkuu smirked. Tsukasa yawned, sitting up. He took his feet off the pedestals. Senkuu crossed his arms. “Even more exciting. Guess again. 10 bazillion points for the right answer.”

“Mmmnnn… That I don’t have prostate cancer?”

 _“BZZZZZTTTT!!!_ 2 more tries.”

“I’m pregnant?”

 _“BZZZZZZZZZZTTTTTT!!!_ Last try.”

“Hm, funny. How about… you finally got your sperm tested to see how many you have since you keep having dry orgasms in bed? Hmhmhmhm…”

“BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZTTTTTT!!! You lose.”

“Then what is it?” Tsukasa pursed his lips, smiling. He combed his hair behind his ear. “It has to be something that only you know, Senkuu.”

“You’re intersex.” Senkuu exclaimed, eyes sparkling. Tsukasa’s eyes widened in shock. “You have a functioning uterus, fallopian tubes, and ovaries despite having clear male genitalia. This is the first time in scientific history we’ve seen someone with persistent Müllerian duct syndrome diagnosed with _all_ functioning female reproductive organs! The fact that this can change the way we look at the world _and_ people…! Kukuku… _This_ excites me. There’s only been 500 documented cases of this particular disorder development and you’re about to be the first one documented with both reproductive systems—"

Tsukasa raised his hand. “Wait, _what?”_ He gasped. He was lost in Senkuu’s scientific translation. Senkuu raised his eyebrow. Tsukasa took a breath. “Perhaps… I’ve misstated myself. You’re saying I’m… _both_ male and female? You called it… intersex, is that right?”

“Yeah!” Senkuu’s eyes sparkled. “I saw it for myself on the ultrasound when the doctor showed me! Though, I’m waiting on the imaging to come back so I can get a copy… Kukuku… This _really_ excites me, Tsukasa! Don’t you feel _electrified_ by this information? If this is the best orgasm you’ve ever felt in your life—then that’s how it fucking feels for science! Woo-hoo!”

“Senkuu, wait…” Tsukasa almost laughed. He smiled. “You’re acting as if _you’re_ the one’s been diagnosed.”

Senkuu calmed down. “Yeah, but I’m happy.” He said. “Now, we’ve finally gotten some answers to what makes you _you_. I can’t wait for the hormone results.” Senkuu crossed his arms. “Oh, yeah. The doctor said you’re on your period right now and that’s the blood in your urine. I’ll have to ask him about what to do with that when he comes back in… Something wrong, Tsukasa? You’re awfully silent. Well, I guess for someone that’s been diagnosed with both sexual reproductive systems and living fully as a male for their entire life _would_ be. Kukuku…”

“No…” Tsukasa shook his head, smiling sweetly. “I’m shocked, yes, but this doesn’t surprise me. If anything… I’m happy.” He pressed his hand against his lower abdomen. “It’s going to make it much easier for us to start making children… hmhmhm…”

Senkuu chuckled. “Yeah,” he said. “Kukuku… Then, you’re going to get a real kick out of this when the doctor comes back with your hormone results. I can’t say I’m not excited about that, either. I want a copy of every single result from today about you for personal keeping. I’ll simplify it so you can understand—”

“No.” Tsukasa raised his hand, stopping him. Senkuu looked at him in surprise. Tsukasa tied his robe, fastening his _obi_. “That’s fine. I already get the gist of what you’re saying. Science doesn’t lie. If my body interests you to this extent, then we can talk about it in bed as soon as we get home. I want to start making babies as soon as possible… Of course, I’ll need your participation in _that…”_

Senkuu and him shared devious laughter. The doctor walked back in the room soon enough and read the results of Tsukasa’s hormone test. He had 46 XY chromosomes like a normal male but his estrogen levels were higher than his testosterone as well as the hormones that assisted in stimulating his period and breastmilk. Senkuu marveled over the information. Tsukasa liked seeing him like this.

It made him even _more_ attractive.

“Thank you, Sensei.” Tsukasa shook the doctor’s hand towards the end of the appointment, noticing they were wrapping things up. “Your help today is greatly appreciated. Senkuu…” He looked back over at Senkuu still gawking over Tsukasa’s internal anatomy and hormone test results. Tsukasa smiled. “Isn’t there something you want to say to the doctor? _Mmmmmnnnn…”_

“Yeah, yeah...” Senkuu said quickly, waving him off. “In a moment. I’m busy right now. I can’t believe it’s been in front of my face hiding in plain sight this entire _time—”_

“Senkuu…”

“Yeah, I hear you. I just—”

 _“I guess you don’t want to make babies when we get home.”_ Tsukasa lured, closing one of his eyes. _“Or… experience my anatomy in bed together where you can study it… all… night… long~!”_

Senkuu broke away. “Don’t tempt me, Tsukasa.” he said. “I know exactly what you’re doing. I hear you loud and clear. You wanted me to tell the doctor about your anonymous medical identity, huh?”

 _“Yes…”_ Tsukasa hummed. “No offense but… I’m going to fall asleep from absolute _boredom_ hearing you talk any more about my ultrasounds… You have such an exquisite mind but no sense for aptitude outside science. Hmhmhmhm…”

Senkuu ignored him, turning towards the doctor. “Yeah, he needs his name to be anonymous if we’re going to publish his condition in the scientific world.” he said, suddenly. “You know, he’s in MMA and has a popular reputation… Someone like him would be done for if this left the world outside the scientific community. Hmmm… How about something like _TSSH_ when speaking about his condition? That’ll make it hard for anyone to guess who it is… outside of us who will obviously legally sign a confidentiality agreement.”

“Yeah, I agree.” The doctor nodded his head. He crossed his arms. “His condition is so rare that it would be unfortunate not to document. Hmmm… How about we set up some sort of compensation towards documenting Tsukasa? That way, he can still perform in the MMA despite being intersex. If the MMA community health professionals that survey him are legally obligated to sign confidentiality papers about his condition, then he should be fine. There’s no rules against an intersex player. As far as legal matters go, talk to a lawyer referred by one of us—don’t worry, I’ll give you a list—and get back to me within the month as soon as you can.”

“Good.” Senkuu smirked. “I don’t want none of his business leaving the scientific community. If he’s able to… Do you have something that can stop or delay his periods? His season’s about to come up and I don’t want his performance becoming deterred because of something like this.”

“I’ve been able to get through it this far,” Tsukasa sighed, growing impatient. He wanted to go home and start making babies with Senkuu! He took a breath. “So, I should be fine moving forward.”

“That’s because you have a cheat-level pain tolerance,” Senkuu mentioned. “Though, I don’t want you passing blood through your urine or experiencing menstrual symptoms in the long run. What about an IUD? Can we put that inside him and within the next year or so his periods should stop depending on how much he bleeds a month?”

“We _could,”_ The doctor replied. “But, dealing with his unique situation everything from here on out is Tsukasa decisions, would you like to hear your options?”

“Yes,” Tsukasa said. “As long as it doesn’t interfere with my MMA career… Anything is fine. Though, I would still like to keep my uterus and fallopian tubes along with my ovaries because Senkuu and I… we’re going to start conceiving children,” Senkuu blushed and grew as white as a ghost, trembling. Tsukasa smiled. “Anything else is fine besides those points. What are my options?”

“Since you don’t want your female productive organs taken out,” The doctor started, “Then your first option can be going on menstrual medication like Ibuprofen and Pamprin to name a few. Also, since your uterus is enlarged there’s nothing we can do about its size, but we _can_ prescribe you medication to help alleviate your cramping and symptoms accompanying a period. Your second option is to have an IUD—intrauterine device—implanted inside your uterus where within a year it’ll stop your periods. If we get you on a hormonal IUD, then it’ll stop your ovulation and prevent eggs from leaving your ovaries.”

“And what about my breasts?” Tsukasa asked. He grabbed them, pushing them up some. He looked up at Senkuu. Senkuu gritted his teeth, turning away. Damn, Tsukasa was being erotic. “Will I still be able to leak breast milk? It’s fine if they get smaller. I’m not going to lie, for sexual reasons… Will I lactate as I did before going on this device— _if_ I choose to?”

“Well, I don’t see why not.” The doctor said. He looked at the clipboard, flipping through papers that examined Tsukasa’s hormonal tests. Senkuu calmed down. “The medication you’re taking right now, the Invega and Lithium, can cause weight gain and fuller breasts. It means that once you start going on higher dosages your breasts will become more larger than they ever were before. And since you’re intersex, the prolactin hormone your body’s secreting just comes from intense nipple stimulation. It won’t go away as long as you keep stimulating them—which, in your case, might be a good thing.”

“Maybe.” Tsukasa smirked. He swung his feet some, leaning back on the examination table. His lips parted as he looked over at Senkuu obviously averting his gaze. _“Depends on Senkuu… If he wants to keep me lactating… He’s the one that sucks on them, after all…”_

Senkuu wanted to bury himself in a hole of embarrassment. _Yeah, this wasn’t good…_ He laughed to himself. He didn’t expect his sex life to be on display like that but since Tsukasa was hornier than usual and in heat, he wouldn’t hide from anything that stimulated him.

Tsukasa licked his lips.

“Your third option,” The doctor continued, speaking up. Tsukasa broke away from Senkuu’s gaze. He returned his attention to the doctor. “Is to do nothing at all and pursue your life as normal like what you did before. This is your body and your choices, Tsukasa. It’s all up to you.”

Tsukasa made up his mind. “…I’ll get the IUD,” he confirmed. He wanted Senkuu to take over his body. “I don’t mind having one inside for a while. How long does it last?”

“Depends on how light your periods are. How much blood do you pass in your urine?”

“A little bit, every now and then. Not so much. It’s usually over within 1-2 days. Though… I don’t tell anybody. _Hmhmhm…”_

“If you get Mirena, it’ll last about 6 years; Skyla: 3 years; Liletta: 3 years; and Kyleena being 5 years. Of course, these are hormonal IUD’s that expire sooner than the copper IUD Paragard that lasts about 10 years. Since you’re still pursuing and active in your career, I’d suggest that you put in Kyleena because it has the least amount of side affects and within a year your periods should slow to a stop. How about that?”

“Okay,” Tsukasa agreed. “Put it inside whenever you’re ready. I’ll… make an appointment within the next week or so. How about… next Thursday? Will that work?”

“We can squeeze you in. With Senkuu and your health insurance, the procedure shouldn’t cost a thing. Come in anytime Thursday and we’ll insert the IUD. I’ll go ahead and prescribe you medication for your uterus and within the next week or so, you should be seeing a difference in your overall health. Any more questions?”

“No, that’s plenty.” Tsukasa said. “Thank you, Sensei…”

“No problem. Senkuu, I’ll see you later. If you wouldn’t mind filling out your insurance providers, legal paperwork, and getting copies of Tsukasa’s X-rays and documents you’ve been waiting on since the results, come follow me.”

“Of course!” Senkuu’s eyes lit up like a little kid. Tsukasa laughed. “If you can print out extra copies, that would be _awesome~!_ This has excited me since the moment…”

Senkuu went on another scientific tangent before leaving the exam room with the doctor. Tsukasa waited for a couple minutes and played Farmville on his phone before Senkuu walked in with a stack of papers. The doctor discharged them. Tsukasa hopped off the table.

“Would you like me to carry those for you, Senkuu?” He smirked, seeing his lover struggle holding up the mass amounts of documents. Senkuu’s legs trembled. “As far as I know, thats not quite your strength, is it?”

“Yeah, I should’ve had you come back with me,” Senkuu agreed. He handed Tsukasa the stack of papers which he carried easily with a smile. Senkuu let out a sigh of relief. “Let’s head out. We’ve been here for a while. I still can’t believe that you’re intersex and…”

Tsukasa tuned out Senkuu’s science jibber jabber. As they left the office, fans had gathered to see Tsukasa. Of course, he waved and politely greeted them as him and Senkuu left. When they got on the subway, Senkuu was grabbing papers from the stack Tsukasa carried and browsed through them on their way home. He couldn’t stop drooling over the scientific documentation of Tsukasa.

This was a scientific milestone!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HIIIIII GGGUUUUUUUUUUUUYYYYYYYYYYSSSSSSSSS~!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> I AM SO HAPPY TO UPDATE MORE CHAPTERRSSS!!!! IM IN THE MIDDLE OF WRITING CHAPTER THREE RIGHT NOW AND I AM SO EXCITED TO WHERE THESE TWO AS A COUPLE GO IN THIS ONGOING SERIES!!!!
> 
> THANKS FOR READING AND KUDOS, COMMENTS, AND BOOKMARKS ARE ALWAYS APPRECIATED!!!!
> 
> HAVE FUNNNNNN~!!!!!

When they got home, Tsukasa tackled Senkuu.

Senkuu could hardly get inside the door before Tsukasa grabbed his waist and picked him up, carrying him to their bedroom. Senkuu’s eyes widened.

“Tsukasa—what the _hell?!”_ he shouted as his partner threw him on the bed, snickering to himself. Tsukasa dropped his robe. He had had enough of Senkuu’s platonic antics for the day. He licked his lips. _“Hey, hey… Tsukasa. Why don’t we take it slow, huh? After all, we just finished having tons of sex earlier this morning—”_

Tsukasa climbed over him. _“No,”_ he said, licking his ear. He grabbed Senkuu’s pants and unbuttoned them, starting to pull them down. Senkuu gasped. His face flushed. _“I haven’t had enough, yet. We haven’t even conceived a_ child, _Senkuu. How could we stop now? This is just the beginning….”_

Tsukasa whipped out Senkuu’s dick.

Senkuu gasped. _“Tsukasa…!”_ he said, eyes wide. _“Already? Jeez… I’m not even ready…”_ He bit his lip, feeling Tsukasa fist his dick a couple times, moving his hand up and down and grinding Senkuu with his palm in all the right ways. Senkuu moaned. _“Auhhh…!! Tsukasa… Damn, you really want to get going, huh? Kukuku… Come here…”_

Tsukasa climbed over Senkuu’s lap and made out into his mouth, kissing him. He licked into and moaned in it, shivering. Senkuu turned him over on his back. Tsukasa was already huffing, erect.

Senkuu was, too.

 _“What do you want me to do to you today?”_ Senkuu asked, reaching towards his dresser. He pulled out a bottle of green tea lubricant and poured it over his palm, lathering it down his arm. He slicked some of his hair back with it. Tsukasa whined. _“You want me to fist or fuck first? Kukuku… It’s your choice… Tsukasa…”_

Senkuu leaned closer between his legs and started to kiss Tsukasa’s neck, tugging on his skin. Tsukasa stuck out his tongue. He grabbed Senkuu’s lubricated hand and placed it above his breasts, cupping it.

 _“Auhhh…!! Senkuu, right here…”_ He mumbled to him, face red. Senkuu nodded his head. He cupped Tsukasa’s breast, leaning over and sucking on the nipple. His head bobbed up and down. Tsukasa shivered with extasy. _“AAAAAUUUUUHHHH~!!!! AAAAAAAAUUUUUUHHHH~!!!!”_

He eased his legs wider, helping Senkuu spread them. Senkuu sucked deep into Tsukasa’s breasts before breaking away. He fondled him for a couple seconds, squeezing them. Tsukasa whined.

 _“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHH~!!!!!”_ He yelped, mind growing blank. He started to pant. Senkuu kissed into his mouth. Tsukasa shivered. _“AAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHH~!!!! SEEENNNKKKUUUU, PUTTT IT INSIDEEEEEE~!!! AAAAUUUGGHHHHH~!!!! I’MMMMM READDDYYYYYYYYY~!!!!!”_

He stuck out his tongue, moaning. His eyebrows fell. Senkuu ran his hand down Tsukasa’s thigh. Tsukasa bit his lip, urging his hand lower to his cunt. He started to rub it. He moaned.

Senkuu finished undressing himself.

 _“Kukuku… I know you can’t wait to drink this cock, Tsukasa…”_ He told him, nearing his breasts. He started to lick him, Tsukasa whining. He gasped. _“Auhhh… Auuhhh… I know you like it there…. Tsukasa…!!! Mhhmmmm… Tell me how much you like it—!”_

Senkuu pressed Tsukasa’s legs back further. Tsukasa closed one of his eyes, grabbing both of his breasts. Senkuu dipped his head between Tsukasa’s thighs. Tsukasa pulled his legs back, grabbing his thighs. Senkuu teased his cunt, licking his pussy. Tsukasa panted, already wet.

His mind drifted into exhilaration.

 _“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHH—!!!!!!!”_ He moaned, eyes growing white. His tongue fell outside his mouth. He shut his eyes. _“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUHHHHHH~!!!! SEEEEEEENKKKKKUUUU, DEEPERRRRRRR~!!! RIGHHHHHTTTT THEEEEEREEEEE~!!!! TOUNGE MY PUSSYYYYYY AND MAKE IT WETTTTTTTT~!!!! I CAN’T ANYMORE~!!!!!”_

Senkuu slurped on his pussy, pulling it into his mouth. Tsukasa bit his lip, shivering. He smiled. Senkuu liked pleasing Tsukasa this way. Even though he caught lock jaw after playing with Tsukasa for 45 minutes, he liked being able to bring Tsukasa bliss before he made love to him.

Senkuu pulled away after an hour passed. He fingered Tsukasa and licked his prostate a couple times that got him to orgasm twice. He even rimmed him to the point Tsukasa was speechless in bed. Senkuu looked at the time. It was 2:45 in the afternoon. He took a breath.

He broke away.

 _“Tsukasa… Are you ready to make children…?”_ Senkuu asked, looking down at his lover. Tsukasa’s arm rested over his face. He sobbed, whining. He panted. His eyes crisped amber. Senkuu rubbed his thigh. _“I’m ready. If not… You could always go to sleep.”_

Tsukasa shook his head _. “No…!”_ he snapped, turning his head to face Senkuu. He sat up some. Senkuu’s eyes widened. Tsukasa’s eyebrows furrowed _. “I would_ never _fall asleep! Nothing like that… Senkuu, get it_ inside _me! You’ve been stalling me for long enough… My pussy can’t stop twitching…!!! AAAUUUUHHHHH~!!!! AUUUUUUHHHHH….!!!!”_

Tsukasa started to heave against the sheets, sobbing. Senkuu looked at him in surprise. He had never seen Tsukasa so horny and emotional over sex. Usually, the two of them were unempathetic when it came to expressing their emotions outside of their love but times like this made Senkuu worry.

Now that he knew he had Schizoaffective Bipolar Disorder.

 _“Kukuku… What are you slobbering about over there?”_ Senkuu asked. Tsukasa turned to look at him. His eyes were red and puffy with tears. Senkuu could admit he didn’t expect Tsukasa to become so hormonal quickly. He smirked. _“I was just about to put it in… You can whine, bitch, and moan after I do so… Kukuku… Weren’t you the one that was saying you wanted my big cock to fill up your pussy with all my children earlier in the office? Where’s that, Tsukasa?”_

Tsukasa sat up some, shifting over on his side. He put his head down. A deep groan came from his stomach. Senkuu climbed over him, kissing down his neck. Tsukasa murmured. Senkuu grabbed his hand.

Tsukasa was delirious.

Senkuu could tell his lover was out of it, drifting into a place where he was neither here or there. Senkuu kissed into his neck, biting his skin. Tsukasa nodded, groaning. He returned.

Tsukasa bit his lip.

 _“AAAAAAUUUUHHHH…..!!!!!!”_ He screamed out suddenly as Senkuu reaching under his breasts to pinch his nipple, arousing him. His eyes rolled in the backs of his head. _“SEEEEEEENNNNNNKKKKKUUUUUU~!!!! SEEEEEEENNNKKKKUUUUUUU~!!!! AAAAUUUUUHHHHHHH~!!! AAAAAAAAAIIIIIHHHHHHHHHHH~!!!!! AAAAAUUUUUUHHHHH…. AAAAUUUUHHHHHHH….”_

Tsukasa took a couple deep breaths, looking over his shoulder at Senkuu. He closed his eyes, moving his hips back into Senkuu’s waist. He was erect. Senkuu pulled away, sitting back on his knees. He angled Tsukasa deeper against him so he could bend over. Senkuu chewed his lip.

Tsukasa was beautiful.

 _“Damn, Tsukasa…”_ he said, smoothing his hair back with his hand. Tsukasa nodded. Senkuu giggled. _“Kukuku… You always know how to please me the most…!”_

Senkuu thrusted his full length inside him.

Tsukasa stretched out his tongue. _“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHH— AAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH—”_ he screamed, eyes widening. His eyebrows fell in pleasure. He clenched the sheets, eyes rolling into the back of his head. Senkuu didn’t stop. _“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHH~~!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUHHHHH~!!!!! AAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHH~!!!! AAAAAAAAAAUUUUHHHHHH~!!!! AAAAAUHUUHUHUHUHUHHHHHHH~!!!!”_

Senkuu listened to him sob. Tsukasa was mesmerizing. When they were making love like this, Tsukasa was very open to Senkuu and screamed, showing him how he really felt inside. That was something gained over time between them. He couldn’t believe how long Tsukasa and him had been together.

This would be year four.

 _“Tsukasa…! Damn it…!”_ Senkuu gritted his teeth, thrusting inside a couple more times. His balls smacked into Tsukasa’s ass each time causing his lover to mewl. He started to make those whiny bitch moans, again. He sounded just like a woman. Well, that was because… _“DAMN IT, TSUKASA SHISHIOU~!!! AAUUUHHH—!!! AUUUUHHHH!!!! AAAAAAUUUUUUHHHHHH!!!! AUUUUUUHHHHH!!!!!”_

Tsuksasa Shishiou was male _and_ female.

After receiving this news from their doctor’s visit, Senkuu couldn’t get Tsukasa’s biology out of his head. Everything made since. The way Tsukasa acted and how sex like this pleased him… it was his mind registering him ovulating and experiencing sexual pleasure like a woman would despite being a man! This mesmerized Senkuu.

He pulled out after two hours. Tsukasa rested on his side with him. He was far from over. He was using Senkuu’s hands to fondle his breast and fist inside him, closing his eyes. Senkuu caught his breath.

This was just considered a _break_ from their constant sex.

When Tsukasa was in heat, Senkuu couldn’t keep up with him. Tsukasa didn’t care. When Senkuu pulled out to drink some water and hydrate himself or take a time out to regain his strength, Tsukasa didn’t let him leave him. He held onto him with an iron grip and used parts of his body to still please him, whining.

Senkuu couldn’t catch a break!

 _“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAUHHHHHHHHHH~!!!! AAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHH~!!!”_ Tsukasa panted, moaning like he was some sort of teenage girl masturbating for the first time. He made his final huffs, taking deep breaths in, moving Senkuu’s hands around his breasts and fisting rougher inside him. He screamed. _“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHNNNNNNNNN~!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH—!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN—!!!!!!!!”_

He orgasmed.

Senkuu felt him shiver. His pussy tightened on his wrist and squeezed him, almost cutting off his circulation. He felt warm liquid run over his other hand from Tsukasa’s breasts. Tsukasa rested his head down on the pillow after fucking out his impulses with Senkuu’s hands and fondling his breasts. He calmed down after thirty seconds and panted, relaxing.

Senkuu had never seen something so hot in his entire life.

 _This_ is why he couldn’t take a break! With Tsukasa playing with his body in front of him like this he always had a painful erection after growing flaccid moments before. Tsukasa attracted him too much.

He wanted Senkuu all over his body.

 _“Tsukasa…”_ Senkuu sighed, leaning over his neck. He kissed him, licking the sweat down his throat. He could tell tonight was going to be a dirty night. They were going to be here for a while. _“Mmmmnnnn…. I liked that… a whole lot… you want me deep inside you, don’t you? I can tell… Your pussy’s still tight after so much fucking, too. You want me to fuck you up, huh?”_

Tsukasa nodded his head. _“Mmmmmnnnn…”_ he mumbled, his eyelids fluttering. Senkuu could tell why Tsukasa needed so many men to please him at one time. He was too aroused. _“Mmmmmnnn… My tummy…. My tummy…. Senkuuu… I’ll show you…”_

Tsukasa took his hand out of him, biting his lip. He sighed when his pussy released it with a wet suction noise. Senkuu shivered, getting turned on even more. Tsukasa led his hand towards his lower abdomen and rubbed it, turning to look at Senkuu with reassurance. Senkuu nodded.

They were making a baby.

Senkuu kissed into his neck, licking him. Tsukasa shivered. He rolled over on his back, letting Senkuu come between him and push his legs far beyond his neck. Tsukasa pulled them back for him.

They were going to try and conceive, again.

Senkuu thrusted his dick inside, moaning. _“Auuuhhh….”_ He said, resting his hand down near Tsukasa. Tsukasa held it, urging Senkuu closer to him by his legs, thrusting him forward. Senkuu groaned. _“Auuhh… Tsukasa, I got you… It’s almost all the way inside… Auhhhhh…!!”_

Senkuu pressed it all the way in.

Tsukasa shut his eyes. _“AAUUUHHH… AUHHH…”_ he panted loudly, turning his head. Senkuu started moving back and forth, slamming into him each time. He screamed. _“AAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHH—!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHH—!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH—!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHNNNNNNNNNNNNN—!!!!!!!!!”_

Senkuu continued in him for six hours.

After pulling away, he had no more cum to leak. He experienced a dry orgasm with Tsukasa having many. The last time they had sex was around 8-10 minutes of Senkuu banging his pussy roughly to get Tsukasa satisfied enough for rest. Tsukasa allowed him to pull out, noticing he was dry.

 _“All done…?”_ he asked him, voice smooth. He looked down at his bruised puffy pussy waning for Senkuu’s cock. He was flaccid, now. Tsukasa smiled. _“That’s alright… You did enough for today.”_

Tsukasa relaxed, releasing his thighs. He rested them beside Senkuu. Senkuu sighed, catching his breath. He was pouring with sweat. Tsukasa hooked his legs around his neck, pulling Senkuu closer. Senkuu gritted his teeth. Tsukasa neared his ear, licking it. Senkuu sighed.

 _“Suck it all out of me…”_ He murmured, grabbing Senkuu’s hand and gesturing it towards his breast. They fondled it together. Tsukasa nodded, moaning. _“Auuhhhh… They’re ready for our children… Auhhhhh…. AUUUHHHHH…!!!! AAAAAAAAAUUUUHHHHH—!!!!!!”_

Senkuu played with Tsukasa’s body for 30 minutes. Tsukasa panted, nodding his head. Sperm was all over his face from constant cumming. He licked some off his lip, taunting Senkuu. Senkuu could tell when Tsukasa shifted into his heats, he almost became a different person. This wouldn’t have been possible without Tsukasa’s Schizoaffective Bipolar Disorder. In this mania…

He wouldn’t stop until children were conceived.

Senkuu nodded his head, pulling away from Tsukasa’s nipples. They were leaking, alright. Tsukasa had been teasing his pussy this entire time as Senkuu slurped on his breasts, Tsukasa breastfeeding him. Senkuu looked up at him. Tsukasa ran his hand through his hair, sighing. Senkuu’s lips parted.

They made out.

Senkuu kissed into his mouth, leaking some of Tsukasa’s milk in his own. Tsukasa gulped it, drinking from him. It got Senkuu even hornier, but at this point he felt like his own dick was going to break off! Tsukasa seemed to notice his exhaustion because he pulled away from him, licking his lips. Senkuu stared.

 _“It’s okay,”_ he told him, reaching towards his breasts. He guided Senkuu’s hand down his stomach and rubbed it. His toes clenched. He whispered in Senkuu’s ear. _“I’m hungry, too. After all… I’m going to be eating for two, soon. Hmhmhmhmhm…”_

Senkuu nodded his head. He bit Tsukasa’s ear, tugging on it. He licked inside. Tsukasa gripped his hand. Senkuu pulled away after a couple of moments. His eyes lowered to Tsukasa’s abdomen. Tsukasa watched him, smiling. Senkuu kissed his stomach, licking into it. Tsukasa shivered, moaning.

They were conceiving.

Senkuu sat up from the bed and caught his breath, hunching over. Whew! Tsukasa never ceased to exhaust him after having constant sex! He laughed to himself. Tsukasa rolled over and looked at his phone, seeing a notification pop up. His eyes widened. Senkuu looked at him.

“The hell is that?” Senkuu asked, getting out of bed. “Tsukasa?”

“Mmmmnnn… My farm…” Tsukasa told him, making a couple swipes on his phone. Senkuu raised his eyebrow. Tsukasa murmured. “Hmhmhm… I have to remember to feed my pigs or they’ll die out. If they die out… then I won’t have any meat for the winter…”

Senkuu scoffed. Tsukasa happened to enjoy games like this that utilized nature and everything in it. Senkuu wasn’t against it, it was just that that was in his phone and not in real life. Tsukasa giggled.

As long as he was having fun with it, Senkuu shrugged. It surprised him that Tsukasa could do any tasks outside of his heat since usually he was rendered in a state of eroticness. Nothing outside of that bubble could break him away from conceiving.

Senkuu checked the refrigerator for food, seeing if there was anything for him and Tsukasa to eat. He saw an apple, a couple of raw steak slabs, some chicken, and other things Tsukasa ate and hunted to reduce his intake of processed foods.

“Tsukasa, what do you want to eat?” he asked, turning over to look at him in bed. By then, Tsukasa was sleeping. He opened one of his eyes. “Say it now or I won’t even cook dinner, kukuku…”

 _“Mmnnn… It’s not_ me _who wants to eat,”_ Tsukasa said. He smirked, his face growing flushed. He started to rub his cunt, pleasing himself. He moaned. _“My pussy is the one that’s hungry…. Mhmhmhmhmmm… It wants to be fed with your_ cock…” Tsukasa took his hand away and started to lick it, sucking on his fingertips. _“Senkuu… Mhhhmmm…. Auhhh… Auuhhh…”_

“So, steak it is, huh?”

Senkuu pulled out a couple of steak slabs and started to prep them. Tsukasa was too busy masturbating to Senkuu to help him cook. Senkuu finished washing off the steaks and setting them on pans before Tsukasa got up from bed and stalked towards him. He grabbed his waist, moving him to the side.

“A-Ah— _Hey,_ Tsukasa!” Senkuu shouted, protesting in his arms. Tsukasa giggled against him. He set Senkuu to the side of him and started to cook, washing his hands. “What are you doing, you Heifer? I was just beginning to cook your dinner, too…”

“No offense,” Tsukasa said, starting to sauté the steak in the pan. He fried it with olive oil and sprinkled a couple of spices in to let it simmer. He started on the next one. “But your strengths lie elsewhere, Senkuu. After all… Your cooking makes me sick. Hmhmhmhm…”

Senkuu agreed. “Alright,” he said, throwing his hands up in surrender. Tsukasa looked over at him, smirking. Senkuu grabbed a bottle of water and rested on the edge of the bed, drinking from it. “It’s your skill against mine. I’m not that good at cooking after all, kukuku… Not with things like this.”

“Exactly.”

Senkuu watched Tsukasa cook. This was new. In Tsukasa’s heats he usually was incoherent with rare spurts of consciousness. This was the first time Senkuu saw Tsukasa cook in his heat. Maybe it was the results of the ultrasound that influenced his subconscious mind. Tsukasa hadn’t done this, before.

Tsukasa broke away from the steaks after a couple minutes. He tasted the sear on them, then adjusted their umami, letting them soak with spices. He nodded his head.

“Good,” he said, voice sweet. He set the stove on low heat and turned back towards Senkuu. Senkuu raised his eyebrow. “ _Now we can begin making more children, Mhmhmhmmm….”_

Senkuu smiled, leaning back on the bed. He tucked his arms behind his head and relaxed. Tsukasa licked his lips. He came over Senkuu, hopping on his waist.

He rode him for two hours before the steak finished cooking.

Tsukasa rested next to Senkuu, whining. He panted and his mouth was open, sticking out his tongue. Senkuu turned over and helped lift Tsukasa’s thigh over his head, reaching down low in between them. Tsukasa nodded his head, putting it down in the pillows as Senkuu placed four fingers inside, coming within him.

 _“AUUUUHHHH—!!! AAAAAUUUHHHH—!!!!”_ Tsukasa mewled, lifting his head. Senkuu stuffed his hole hand inside, Tsukasa’s pussy slurping him within. He started to whine. _“AAAAAUUUHHHHH~!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHNNNNNNNNN~!!!!!! AAAAAAAAIIIIIIHHHHHHHHHHHH~!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUHUHUHUHHHHH, SEEEEENNNNKUUUUUU~!!!! AAAAAAUUUUUUUHHHMMMMM…!!! AAAAAAAIIIIIIIIHHHHHHHH—!!!!”_

Tsukasa took deep breaths, voice parched. His hair was matted with their love making. Senkuu’s hair fell just around his shoulders as he sighed, taking his hand out. He licked it, Tsukasa whining for more. Senkuu bit his lip and reached towards the door. Tsukasa whined.

Senkuu took out a 10-ing strap on and lube.

He smirked, pouring the lubrication over the strap-on’s length and smoothed it over Tsukasa’s pussy, making him wet. Tsukasa could no nothing but pant, looking down at what Senkuu was planning. Senkuu strapped the dick around his waist and clicked on the harness, placing his own dick inside. Tsukasa sighed, putting his head down again. Senkuu gritted his teeth and turned Tsukasa over on his back. Tsukasa spread his legs. Senkuu shoved his length inside him.

Tsukasa whined with pleasure.

 _“AAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHH~!!!!!!!!”_ he moaned, lip falling. Senkuu thrusted again and kept pumping Tsukasa’s body against the sheets, making him move. Tsukasa shivered. _“AAAAUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHNNNNN~!!!! SENNNNKUUUU, NOT THERE~!!!! AUUUUUUHHHNNNNNNN~!!!! AAAAAUUUHHHHHHHNNNNNN~!!! AAAAUUUHHHHHHHH~!!! I’M GOING TO GET PREGNANT….!!! YESSSSSSS~!!! AAAUUUUHHHHHHNNNN~!!!! AAAAUUUUHHHNNNNNNN~!!!!”_

Senkuu liked hearing Tsukasa beg. He grabbed his breasts, squeezing them. Tsukasa’s tongue fluttered out of his mouth as he became entranced in eternal bliss. His eyes rolled in the backs of his head.

He urged Senkuu closer.

 _“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHNNNNN~!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHNNNNNNNN~!!!!!!!!!”_ Tsukasa moaned, squeezing his eyes shut. He threw his legs over Senkuu’s shoulder, Senkuu thrusting them backward behind his head so Tsukasa could feel the 10-inch cock move in and out of him. He whimpered. _“AAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHNNNNN~!!!! AAAAAAUUUUHHHHHNNNNN~!!!! AAAAAUUUHHHHMMMMMMPPPHHHH!!!! MMMMMMMMNNNNN—!!!! AAAAUUUUGHHHHHUHUHUHUHUH~!!!! AAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHH—!!!! AAAAAAAUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH—!!!!!!!!!”_

Senkuu urged him over on his side, twisting the two of them. Tsukasa howled against the sheets, gripping them for support. Senkuu pulled the didlo in and out, making sure that Tsukasa was pleased. This is what he did when they were love making. He grunted against his ear.

Tsukasa was a succubus.

 _“AAUUUUHHHHH… TSUKASA, DAMN IT…!!!”_ Senkuu licked against his ear, groaning. He started to huff. He pressed the length further inside, moving it in and out, pounding Tsukasa’s pussy as his lover let him, laying there. Senkuu shivered. _“AUUUHHH…!!! TSUKASA SHISHIOU-ISHIGAMI~!!! AAUUUHHHHH…!! FUCK YOU, TSUKASA~!!! DAMN IT—!!! AUUGGGHHHH—!”_

Tsukasa stretched out his tongue, making small whines. _“AAAAAAAAUHHHHH—!!! AAAAAUUUHHHHH—!!!!”_ He whimpered, his eyebrows falling. Senkuu shivered, biting his lip. Tsukasa wailed. _“AAAAAAAAUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHH—!!! SEEEEEENNNNKUUUUUUU~!! RIGHT THEREEEEE~~!!! RIGHTTT THEREEEE—!!! PUSH IT IN DEEPERRRR~!!! DEEEEPERRRRR~!!! HAYAKUUUUU~!!! HAYUAKU~!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIHHHHHHHHHHHH~!!!!!!!”_

Tsukasa entered a state of rendered erotica. He couldn’t stop moaning to Senkuu. Senkuu thrusted the dildo inside up until the balls, and even then, Tsukasa’s pussy sucked them inside. Senkuu couldn’t _stand_ the way Tsukasa made him feel! He groaned against him.

They made love like this for two hours until Tsukasa slept.

Senkuu broke away from him, huffing. Tsukasa fell asleep against the pillow after Senkuu banged his prostate for 20 minutes and sucked on his breasts, finishing him off. Tsukasa’s pussy couldn’t stop throbbing. Senkuu took off the strap on, wiping the sweat from his forehead. He looked at Tsukasa.

He was sick.

Senkuu only used strap-ons when he couldn’t orgasm anymore, and Tsukasa wanted his dick inside him. He would rest until Senkuu somewhat gave him what he wanted, knocking out. And being the Ultimate Primate—

That was a hard thing to do.

 _“Damn, it… Tsukasa Ishigami…”_ Senkuu growled, beginning to grin. He let out a sigh of relief. _“Auuhhhh… You drive me so nuts… I don’t know what to do with you, kukuku…”_

Tsukasa didn’t answer him.

Senkuu used this time to clean up their sheets from unprotected sex. Tsukasa’s breastmilk and sexual fluids were everywhere across the sheets and all over the two of them. Senkuu ran out of cum a long time ago. He couldn’t make anymore and when Senkuu fucked Tsukasa with the strap on—

He made sure it was filled with lubricant.

Each time Tsukasa’s cunt gripped on Senkuu hard, Senkuu’s dildo would squirt warm lubricant into his ass, allowing Tsukasa to milk it from him until he was done. Tsukasa’s pussy was very tight.

Senkuu kissed his thigh. He smoothed his hand over Tsukasa’s pale skin and licked his cum off him, Tsukasa not waking. Senkuu was about to pass out! He needed to eat, or he would faint.

That’s when he remembered that Tsukasa made steak for the two of them. He went over to the stove after putting their sheets in their washing machine and fixed the two of them udon with steak and steamed vegetables.

Tsukasa didn’t wake up. Senkuu set their bowls of udon down and rinsed off in the shower, shampooing his hair. Tsukasa didn’t return. Senkuu turned off the hot water and stepped out.

Tsukasa was still sleeping.

“Oi, sleepy head.” He said, throwing his towel over the drying rack. Tsukasa murmured, waking up. Senkuu grabbed their bowls of udon and sat next down to him in bed, eating. “Kukuku… You need to eat, or you’ll starve. I fixed you some steak and udon… Mmm…”

Tsukasa sat up. Sometimes, Senkuu forgot how much of a big guy he was because he was always laying on his back while he fucked him! Kukuku!

Tsukasa smoothed his hair back behind his ear, taking his bowl of udon from Senkuu. “Thank you,” he said, slurping it with his chopsticks. Senkuu nodded. “Senkuu.”

“No problem.” Senkuu said. “As long as you remember to eat. I don’t want you getting sick…”

“Yeah, it wouldn’t be good for the baby we’re making. Right now, if I were to fall ill it would be detrimental.”

“Of course. And we don’t want that happening, do we, Tsukasa?”

“Mm-Mm.”

Tsukasa slurped his noodles and ate them in bed with Senkuu. Of course, Senkuu had to help Tsukasa eat because after the first couple slurps, he grew horny, laying on his side and wanting Senkuu to sement deep inside of him. Senkuu frowned, looking at him. Tsukasa panted.

He wanted to go, again.

Senkuu remembered days like this in the Stone World when Tsukasa was revived and they both found ways to sleep with each other. Being closeted, it came to Senkuu easily. He didn’t mind keeping the relationship between him and Tsukasa secret because in Japanese Society, it was very much founded by the principles “Don’t ask Don’t tell”, Senkuu didn’t want to ruin his relationships with his friends and newfound science community members because he was dating the World’s Strongest Primate.

Besides, Tsukasa had his career going for him. Their relationship would ruin everything they built and worked so hard for. Being in Japan was hard but… it wasn’t everything. Senkuu’s friends Taiju and Yuzuriha, they were together and open, but it was because they were opposite sex. Something like Tsukasa and Senkuu coming out… socially, they wouldn’t understand. This was why Senkuu and Tsukasa kept things as platonic in front of their friends because if any were to find out they were dating… then it could derail their lives right in front of them.

Tsukasa panted, wanting Senkuu’s attention. _“AUUUHHHH… SEEEENNNKUU….!!!”_ He whined, biting his lip. Senkuu stuck out the chopsticks wrapped in noodles towards Tsukasa. Tsukasa opened his mouth. _“Aaaaaauuuuuuhhhh…. Auuuuhhhhmmmmm….”_

Tsukasa swallowed the noodles whole. Senkuu kept feeding him this way until Tsukasa ate dinner, still wanting Senkuu to touch him. Senkuu put the bowls of udon off to the side and climbed underneath Tsukasa’s legs, lifting them over his head. Tsukasa nodded. Senkuu leaned down and kissed into his mouth.

They made out.

With their tongue’s encircling each other like this, Senkuu could taste the steak off Tsukasa. His saliva dripped from his mouth. Senkuu licked it, lapping him. He stuck out his tongue, again.

Tsukasa kissed him. _“Auuhh… Senkuu, touch me there…”_ he moaned, squirming some. He leaned on his back and arched it, spreading his legs wider. Senkuu obeyed. Tsukasa grabbed his breasts. _“Suck me right there… I’MMMMMMM HOOTTTTTT….!!!”_ He cried out. _“III’MMMMMM HOTTTTTT~!!!! AAAAAUUUUEEEEHHHHHHH~!!!! AAAAAAAAAAUUUUUHHHHHHH~!!!!”_

Senkuu grabbed the strap on again, tying it around his waist. _“It’s okay, Tsukasa…”_ he whispered to him, coming closer. He shoved the lubricated length inside, Tsukasa shrieking. _“I’ll take good care of you… Let’s put some more babies inside your body, huh…? That way… we can fucking populate this goddamn earth ourselves… with our damn children…! Ngggghhh…!!!”_

He thrusted all the ten inches in.

 _“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHH~!!!!!”_ Tsukasa screamed, like a bitch. Senkuu sucked on his breast, thrusting into him relentlessly. Tsukasa twitched. _“AAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHH~!!! AAAAAAUUUUHUHUHUHUH~!!!! SEEEEENNNNNKUUUUUUUUUUUU~!!!! AAAAAAUUUUUHHHHH, SEEENNNNKUUUUU, DEEEEPPPEERRRRR~!!!! IT WANT YOU DEEEPPPERRRRR—MY PUSSSSYYYYYY!!! IT WANTS YOU, SEEEENNNKUUUUU~!!!! I SWEAR ITTTTTTT~!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHH~!!!!!!!!”_

Tsukasa started making long moans. Senkuu liked when his voice got deep. He remembered fucking Tsukasa like this in the deep forests of Japan where they made love far away from the others.

 _“AAAAUUUHHHHHH….!!! AAAUUUUUHHHHH….!!!!”_ Tsukasa moaned at that time, Senkuu behind him, pulling his waist back and forth so Tsukasa could get filled with his cock each time. Tsukasa’s head was down and thrown across his lion’s tarp as Senkuu fucked him roughly. They were making love. _“AAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUHHHHH—!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHH—!!!!!”_

Tsukasa’s moans got louder and more pitchy. Senkuu shut his eyes, hearing him. He panted. Tsukasa didn’t stop moaning. Now, it really _did_ sound like Tsukasa was a bitchy whore! Senkuu didn’t care, though. He was making love to Tsukasa. Their bodies grew warm together.

 _“SEEEENKUUUU…!! SEEENKUUUU, STOP….!!!”_ Tsukasa moaned out, pleading suddenly. Senkuu stopped. They gathered their breaths. Tsukasa separated from him, flipping his hair out of the way to look in Senkuu’s eyes. _“Someone’s… they’re 56 meters away… They’re going to find us of we don’t stop… and relocate.”_

Tsukasa was huffing. Yeah, they were having really good sex and making love for the first time, but if someone found them like this… It wouldn’t be good for anybody.

 _“Yeah, you’re right.”_ Senkuu cracked his neck, rubbing it. His hair was down. Him and Tsukasa were both naked making love on top of his lion’s coat. He sighed. _“Let’s get moving. Who do you think it was…?”_

 _“Mmmnn… Maybe a child,”_ Tsukasa answered, wrapping the lion’s pelt over his shoulders. He shuffled with Senkuu, waiting on him to finish getting dressed _. “I know of a place… even where_ children _can’t wander. Do you want to follow me…?”_

Senkuu shrugged. _“Yeah, might as well.”_ He answered. He followed Tsukasa deep into the forest at night. Senkuu was amazed how Tsukasa didn’t have any shoes on in this environment. _“Where is it at? Don’t tell me it’s somewhere in the mountains—”_

 _“Well, yes, of course.”_ Tsukasa smirked, looking back at him. Senkuu’s heart dropped. Tsukasa’s amber eyes glimmered. _“Where else do you think it would be? Not somewhere deep in the forest. No matter where we venture children will follow and stumble upon us. Surely, they won’t be brave enough to go up a mountain without support. Even then, they don’t know my secret hiding spot…”_

Senkuu hiked up the terrain with Tsukasa. He snickered warmly, leading Senkuu. Senkuu started to huff, getting exhausted. Tsukasa turned to look at him.

“Do you want me to carry you?” he offered, voice milky. Senkuu waved him off, panting. He couldn’t even get a word out! Tsukasa smiled. “That’s fine. We’ll do what me must…”

He grinned, picking up Senkuu by his waist. He carried him up the mountain with pleasure. Senkuu didn’t even protest. Having the Ultimate Primate carry him up the mountain in a couple strides was _definitely_ the most logical solution. Tsukasa set him down after ducking underneath a waterfall entering a cavern.

 _“This… is where I conceived children,”_ he said to him, gesturing to the open cavern space. There were many tools in there like wooden sticks to light with fire and make a way through the darkness. Tsukasa grabbed one and lit it. He set it on the cavern’s wall. _“With many of my… members of my Empire while you were gone. Here we conceived and consummated. Sometimes, many at a time.”_

 _“You mean when you went in heat?”_ Senkuu asked. Tsukasa took off his tarp and laid it on the ground, spreading it. _“I can get why you did. It’s quiet and your moans are washed out from the waterfall’s noise. It makes it the perfect place to have personal time away from the currently open formatted world… kukuku.”_

 _“Yes.”_ Tsukasa smiled, small. He laid on his back, Senkuu coming near him once he undressed. Tsukasa stroked his chin with his knuckles, caressing him. Their lips neared each other. _“Though, I would have much rather done that with you… Senkuu…”_

Senkuu breathed against him. He kissed Tsukasa, making out with him. He leaned him far on his back where he spread his legs, Tsukasa helping him. Senkuu thrusted inside, making warmth deep within him.

 _“I’m so glad… we’ve reunited…”_ Tsukasa told him in breathless whispers, huffing. His eyes shut, eyebrows falling. _“AAAAUUUUHHHH~!!! SEEEENKUUUUU, COME JOIN DEEP WITHIN MY BODYYY~!!! AAAAUUUHHHHHH~!!!! AAAUUUUUUUUHHHHH~!!! AAAAUUUUUHHHHHHHH~!!!”_

Senkuu did.

He kissed deep on his nipples, sucking on him. In that cave, Tsukasa and him made love many times after that. It was where his Empire of Might was located, though becoming joined with Senkuu’s Kingdom of Science. Tsukasa sacrificed his life to save Senkuu’s from Hyouga.

Senkuu froze Tsukasa’s body within ice and revived him after petrifying him in stone with the petrification ray—the secret behind the Stone World.

Senkuu woke back up.

They had just finished cementing with one another in Tsukasa’s heat. He was dozing off, thinking about him and Tsukasa, again. He didn’t remember when he blacked out, but when he did Tsukasa got himself off to Senkuu’s body and played with it until he fell asleep, exhausted for the day.

Tsukasa slept next to him.

Senkuu turned over on his side and ran his knuckles down Tsukasa’s face. Tsukasa panted in his sleep, mouth gasping for air. Senkuu sighed.

He didn’t like seeing Tsukasa this way.

He was mentally ill. And Tsukasa’s mind was broken and trapped in a state of endless pain and suffering. Senkuu wasn’t surprised as to why it was so hard for Tsukasa to be happy because of his traumatic Depression. Senkuu frowned. He wished, just a bit, that being with Tsukasa allowed him to feel relief to his mind.

Senkuu tore off the covers and got up from bed. He grabbed their bowls of udon and washed them off in the sink, then drying them. He took a shower and washed his hair. His dick couldn’t even be erect, anymore. He gritted his teeth, blowing out some air.

Tsukasa probably fucked on him in his sleep.

Senkuu looked at the time. It was 8:27 pm right now. It meant Tsukasa had been fucking on him for six hours after Senkuu blacked out during that time before he fell asleep. Senkuu knew Tsukasa wasn’t satisfied, but today’s sexual exploration relieved him just enough to sleep.

He turned off the shower and dried his body, styling his hair with gel near Tsukasa’s hair care products. Senkuu received a text alerting him that Tsukasa’s medication was ready at their local pharmacy. He went ahead and got dressed, putting on a deep burgundy cardigan and formal t-shirt underneath. He tied his infamous red paisley tie around his neck and tucked it within the collar of his cardigan. He threw on a pair of khackey’s and his good ol’ Sperry’s before shutting the door, leaving Tsukasa alone.

Tsukasa slept.

When Senkuu came back, Tsukasa was still sleeping. Their penthouse was a mess with their clothes tossed here and there so Senkuu took it upon himself to do some “Spring Cleaning.” He even washed their clothes that had gotten dirty with him and Tsukasa’s sexual liquids and love making.

He looked at Tsukasa’s prescribed antipsychotics in his hand. There was a capsule full of Invega 6mg pills and 600 mg lithium. Senkuu looked back at Tsukasa.

He wouldn’t take his pills if he didn’t feel the need to. Senkuu didn’t know how deep Tsukasa’s delusions ran and with him being in a heat… He wasn’t sure if he liked those odds.

“Hey… Tsukasa…” Senkuu started to say, turning to face him. Tsukasa opened one of his eyes, murmuring. He watched Senkuu. Senkuu felt like Tsukasa was going to pounce on him any moment! “Your medicine’s here. Come and take it. It’ll help you a lot, I’m sure.”

Tsukasa yawned, pursing his lips. “Hmm… will it?” he asked. He sat up in bed, rubbing his stomach. He bit his lip, raising his eyebrows. “Or will it harm our children…? I’m not sure I want to be on something that can cause danger to our impending youth… After all, it’s I who will be carrying them. Not you, Senkuu.”

Tsukasa was in a delusional state.

“Come here, Tsukasa.” Senkuu urged him. He walked over and poured Tsukasa a glass of orange juice. He gave it to him. “That’s not going to hurt our child. If you take it, it’ll help you both.”

“What?” Tsukasa scoffed. “Orange juice?” He gulped it down without hesitation, throwing his head back. Senkuu smirked. Tsukasa pulled the cup away from his lips. “I don’t think this will hurt the child—”

He just took his medicine.

Senkuu sprinkled his medication together in his orange juice before giving it to Tsukasa. Tsukasa could’ve noticed if he wanted to but didn’t because he trusted Senkuu and let his guard down. With things like this, Senkuu figured he would have to start sneaking in Tsukasa’s medicine when he was incoherent.

Like right now.

“Let’s take a bath, you and me.” Senkuu stood up. He grabbed his glass of orange juice from Tsukasa and set it in the sink. He smirked. “ _We can consummate more in there, if you want. Kukuku…”_

Tsukasa liked the sound of that.

Senkuu stripped down and bathed with Tsukasa in their tub. There, he played with many sex toys that aroused Tsukasa, causing him to pant. Senkuu even put on his strap on.

Though, his dick couldn’t get erect anymore even if he wanted it to.

 _“AAAAUUUUHHHHH…!!!!”_ Tsukasa moaned to him, shivering. He held Senkuu’s head, resting his head back against his shoulder. Tsukasa’s long legs were thrown over the tub’s ledges. Senkuu nodded. He groped Tsukasa’s breast and fondled them as he thrusted inside, hard. Tsukasa’s tongue rolled out of his mouth. _“AAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUHHHHHHH~!!!! SEEEEEEEEENKKKKKKKKKKKUUUUUUUUUUUUU~!!!! SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNKKKKKKKUUUUUUUUUUUU~!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIHHHHHHHHHHHHH—!!!!!!!!!!!!!”_

They had sex for two hours.

By then, Tsukasa knocked himself out. Senkuu drained the water in the tub. Tsukasa rested his head against the corners of it, his hair drenched and stringy with sexual fluids and water. Senkuu frowned.

How the hell was he going to get this 6’8 guy out of the bath?!

 _“Oi… Tsukasa,”_ Senkuu called out, digging his pinkie nail in his ear. Tsukasa murmured, starting to wake up. Senkuu let out a sigh of relief. _“Come to bed. It’s time for your bedtime. We can continue making babies tomorrow. You’re tired.”_

 _“Mmmnnn… Senkuu…”_ Tsukasa put his head down, throwing his arms across the tub. He groaned. _“My belly… my abdomen… it hurts. Why does it… hurt…?”_

_“You’re pregnant.”_

_“Mmmnnn… Yes, it does seem that way.”_ Tsukasa rubbed his stomach, lifting his head. His lips were pale. Senkuu grabbed a cotton towel to dry Tsukasa off with, seeing him stand up. _“If I am pregnant… Then I need rest. Thank you, Senkuu…”_

Tsukasa took the towel from Senkuu and dried his face, then his body. He left his hair alone. Senkuu came behind him and braided it into a ponytail, tying it into a bun at the base of his scalp and threw a nightcap over him. Tsukasa yawned. He was sleepy.

Senkuu liked seeing him this way.

Tsukasa sat down against their mattress, putting his head down. Senkuu sat next to him. This was something he hadn’t seen Tsukasa do, yet. He wasn’t used to him being so calm so early in his heat.

He really did wonder if it was his sex diagnosis.

 _“Senkuu…”_ Tsukasa asked, mumbling as Senkuu turned off their lamp. It was about to reach midnight. Senkuu turned to look at him, raising his eyebrow. _“What do you think… How many do you think… Children, I mean… Will we have? Are they going to be intersex like me?”_

Senkuu remained silent.

It _was_ the diagnosis that was bothering Tsukasa’s mind. These must’ve been the things he’s thought about outside of his heat with his mind filtered. Senkuu took a deep breath in.

“Mmmnn… Probably not.” He answered. He ran his fingers through his hair, pulling the covers over the them. He rested his head down on their pillow. “With your intersex condition it happens in one of 83,000 births. I don’t think it’ll happen with ours, kukuku… You’re pretty special.”

“Mmm… good.” Tsukasa’s eyes fluttered. Senkuu could feel him sigh with relief. “I was just… thinking about my sister Mirai and if it happened to her, too. Doesn’t seem like it, though.”

Tsukasa fell asleep.

Senkuu’s eyes widened. He didn’t think Tsukasa was worried about his sister Mirai being intersex, too! This was what’s been clouding his mind since their visit to the clinic. Senkuu ran his hands through Tsukasa’s hair.

“I don’t think so…” he consoled him, taking a breath. He exhaled, drifting off to sleep. Tsukasa was already gone. “Tsukasa…”

He held his hand. Tsukasa’s hold on it was limp. Senkuu sighed, breathing him in. Tsukasa smelled like the wild oak trees in the nearby forests. When Senkuu was busy with his scientific evaluations and experiments, Tsukasa would go in the forests and go on nature walks. Sometimes, kids would stumble upon him lost, crying for their parents. Tsukasa eased and returned them, his gentle nature coaxing the children to keep them calm.

Maybe it was that way why Tsukasa was so soft and sweet. Inside of his muscular, ultimate primate core, Tsukasa was still a little kid that searched to make a seashell necklace for his little sister. This was why he was genuinely a good person. All he wanted to do was protect the kids that weren’t able to protect themselves.

Like Tsukasa Shishiou.

 

Two weeks passed.

By then, Tsukasa had gotten the procedure done to insert the Kylena in his uterus. His heat was coming to and by the 18th day of the next month it was finished. Tsukasa was hormonal and with Kylena inserted it would take him a couple months to get used to the IUD before it took full affect. Senkuu grinned.

He couldn’t be more relived.

Now, Tsukasa’s periods would stop and not get in the way of his performance. He was slowly regaining his strength and for right now, he was taking half of his medication dosage because the side effects still concerned him.

Senkuu didn’t bother him about his medication intake because this was Tsukasa’s life. He was a grown man and could make decisions for himself. As long as his medication dosage was keeping him stable then Senkuu was fine with the outcome.

He just didn’t want Tsukasa to suffer.

Tsukasa also began his UFC season at the end of the month. The Strongest Highschool Primate’s long-awaited return was commenced and celebrated throughout the world. Senkuu didn’t go to any of his matches because he was busy with science and chemistry stuff but met Tsukasa at home afterwards. Tsukasa knew Senkuu wasn’t the type of man to be sentimental as his science was part of who he was. He learned not to come between that because it was what made Senkuu _Senkuu_.

Senkuu woke up next to Tsukasa the following morning. Tsukasa was sleeping next to him. Even though he was calm… Senkuu could tell he was in a lot of pain. He turned to face him.

 _“Tsukasa,”_ he breathed against his lips, lifting on of his thighs. _“Let me see…”_

Tsukasa groaned, lifting his leg up further. _“Senkuu, don’t…”_ he pleaded, tucking his face into the pillow sheets. He took a breath. Even if he told him not to, Senkuu would. That was just the type of man Senkuu was. _“Mmmmnnn… It hurts…”_

Senkuu looked at his asshole.

It was swollen purple. It was bruised puffy and at some parts on the edges he was bleeding. Senkuu sighed. This must’ve happened when Senkuu was blacked out or asleep and Tsukasa got himself off to him, toying with his body before finally falling asleep from his heat. Now that he was out of it…

Tsukasa was injured.

 _“It hurts… Senkuu…”_ he confessed to him, voice parched. He sat up some in bed and stroked his hair behind his ear, sighing. Senkuu looked up. _“I’ll go put some cocoa butter on it so we can make more love later. I’ll be alright.”_

 _“We don’t have to, Tsukasa.”_ Senkuu told him. Tsukasa looked back, his eyes lounging over Senkuu. Senkuu smirked. _“Kukuku… Even though I say that, I know you won’t listen.”_

 _“Why, of course.”_ Tsukasa smirked with him. He came against Senkuu’s lips and licked in his mouth, tonging him. Senkuu tonged him back. _“I’ll always want to be with you… Senkuu.”_

Tsukasa gripped his hand. Even in the stone world, his charisma and tenacity seduced Senkuu. Tsukasa was a greedy man. He became very aggressive when it came to getting what he wanted.

That was something Senkuu wasn’t good at.

He possessed patience and being someone within the field of science, it was a given you had to be. Progress took time. Day by day, trial by trial; you always took the necessary steps ahead and started over at ground zero need be. But you got what you wanted.

It just took slow and steady work.

 _“Mmmmmm, dear Senkuu…”_ Tsukasa called out, laying his head on his neck. Senkuu closed his eyes, running his hand down his back. Tsukasa rested against him. _“I want to spend days like this with you more…”_

When Tsukasa was like this, it reminded Senkuu of a lion. Tsukasa always laid and lounged against him like the king lion of his pride. Senkuu was in his circle of protection. He considered him family.

They were married.

After they called off their war between the Kingdom of Science and Empire of Might and reached an armistice, Senkuu asked Tsukasa to marry him in the cave known only to the two of them.

They had just made love.

Senkuu lied to the group of villagers and Tsukasa’s people that Tsukasa was going to show him new found territory in his region and share the landscapes he already marked down that were being built to add more land to their growing population of stone people.

Tsukasa led Senkuu to the cavern behind the waterfall of the mountain and there the two of them reconciled and joined, making love with each other. It had been a whole year since the two had seen one another and now… more important things were on their mind.

Their love.

 _“AAAUUUHHHH…!!! SEEEENNNKUUUUU, IT HURRTTTSSSS~!!!!”_ Tsukasa whined to him on his back, Senkuu throwing his legs over his shoulders and pumping him rough in between. Tsukasa continued to wail, leaning his head back. He screamed. _“AAAAAAAUUUUUHHHHH~!!!! YEEEEEESSSSSS, SEEENNNKKUUUUU~!!!! I WANT IT RIGHT THEEEEEERRRRRREEEE~!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH~!!!!!”_

Senkuu had never heard Tsukasa mewl and cry this way before. He was sobbing. Senkuu kissed his neck, gritting his teeth and stuffing him full of his cock again. Tsukasa shrieked.

 _“Auuuhhhh…!!! Tsukasssaaaa….!!!”_ Senkuu moaned to him, pumping him rough another time. Tsukasa cried. His lips quivered as he broke down, sticking out his tongue. Senkuu could only listen to the sounds he made after thrusting inside him for a couple minutes, hearing his wails. _“AUUUHH—!!!! TSSUKKASAAA….!!! I GOT YOU…!!! TSUKASA…!!! HHNNNGHHHH~!!!”_

Tsukasa heaved. _“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUHHHHHH—!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHH—!!!!”_ His eyes widened, feeling electricity course through him as Senkuu hit his prostate and hammered him. The only cries Tsukasa could make were shrieked moans, bearing with their love making. Senkuu continued. _“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHH—!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAUGGGGGGGHHHHHH—!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIHHHHHHHHH—!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH—!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUU—”_

Tsukasa moaned like this for twenty minutes.

Senkuu lost track of time and how much had passed since they had begun to make love. He could hear Tsukasa’s screeches ripple throughout the cave, but he couldn’t bring himself out of it to stop. Tsukasa wailed, shrieking.

 _“SSSSSSSEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNKUUUUUUUUUUUU~!!!!!”_ He bellowed, tongue outstretching from his mouth. He clung onto Senkuu’s back for support, his lover rocking him back and forth on his lion’s pelt. He spread his legs wider. He gasped. _“AAAAAAAAAAAAUUHHHHHH—!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUHHHHHHH—!!!! AAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUHHHHHHH—!!!! AAAAAAUUUUUUHHHHHHH—!!!!”_

Senkuu hadn’t heard these moans, before. _“AUUHHHNNN… Tsukasaaa!!”_ he shouted at him, bearing with Tsukasa’s pussy tightening on him every moment. Tsukasa couldn’t stop those parched pitched moans coming from his mouth. He froze. _“AAAAAUUUGGGHHHHH~!!!! AAAAUUUGGHHHH~!!!!”_

Tsukasa wailed with him.

 _“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAUGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH—!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUGHHHHHHHHHHH—!!!!!!”_ He screamed, not stopping. Senkuu pounded his prostate rougher. White noise filled Tsukasa’s head. He saw stars. _“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH—!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH—!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH—!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHH~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”_

They consummated.

Senkuu came inside him. He shivered, biting his lip. _“TSUKASA…!!”_ he cried out, shuddering. White semen spurted into Tsukasa’s pussy. Tsukasa trembled. _“Auuugghhh… Auuuuuhhhh…”_

Senkuu panted, sticking out his tongue. Tsukasa moaned for a long time, accepting Senkuu’s sperm inside him. He turned his head and rolled it across his lion’s pelt, Senkuu soothing him through his orgasmic impulses. Tsukasa wailed.

 _“AAAAAAAAAUHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAUHHHH!!!!”_ He moaned in bitchy wails, voice growing tight and hoarse. Senkuu ran his hand up his thigh, pushing it back so he could feel more of Senkuu’s length inside. He kissed his ear. “ _AAAAAAAUUUUUUUUHHHHH!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUHHHHHH!!!!”_

Tsukasa orgasmed for twenty-five minutes. Senkuu eased him on his back and soothed him by running his hands across his body and kissing his skin, giving him love hickies. Tsukasa shivered. His mind went white.

He orgasmed, again.

This time, he lactated. Senkuu sucked on his breast, milking him. Tsukasa’s lip fell. His eyes rolled in the backs of his head as Senkuu cupped his breasts, feeding himself.

 _“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH~!!!!!!!!!”_ Tsukasa begged, throwing his head back, spreading his thighs. He combed his hand through Senkuu’s hair, Senkuu biting on his nipple hard. He was about to have another orgasm. _“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHH~!!!!!!!!!!!!!”_

He shot white sperm across the both of them.

Senkuu felt it pool against his stomach. Tsukasa started to leak. Senkuu broke away from his nipples and teased them, spreading Tsukasa’s thighs. He dipped his head in between them. Tsukasa moaned, playing with his breasts. Senkuu licked within his inner walls, pleasuring him. Tsukasa wailed.

Senkuu broke away after thirty minutes.

He licked his lips, eating as much sperm from him and Tsukasa as he could. Tsukasa still shivered beneath him, panting. He looked over at Senkuu. Senkuu neared his lips.

They made out for half an hour before breaking away. Senkuu sucked on his breasts again, arousing Tsukasa. Tsukasa urged him, nodding his head. He grabbed his other breast and neared it towards Senkuu’s mouth so he could lick that one, too. Senkuu bit on its nipple, making Tsukasa twitch.

They continued this for an hour and 45 minutes.

Tsukasa twitched, leaking all over the place. His hair was matted. Senkuu’s was, too. It was flat against his scalp and soaked with Tsukasa and Senkuu’s love making. Tsukasa couldn’t stop twitching. Senkuu bit down onto his nipples one last time before sucking on them, pulling away with a wet pucker. Tsukasa gripped them both and whined.

 _“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH~!!!!!”_ He whimpered, pleasure amassing over him. Senkuu listened, watching. Tsukasa shuddered, sticking out his tongue. His eyes rolled into the backs of his head. _“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH~!!!!!!!”_

Tsukasa squirted.

His liquid sprayed over the two of them like a fossette, him trembling. He started to pant and let it flow from him, beseeching Senkuu’s full name. Senkuu stared in awe. Tsukasa stopped after two minutes.

 _That_ was love making.

 _“Damn… Tsukasa Shishiou…”_ Senkuu said, running the liquid over him and Tsukasa’s bodies. It looked like the two of them just took a dip in the waterfall. _“How did you do that…? Kukuku…”_

Tsukasa whined.

When Tsukasa was coherent enough to talk, Senkuu was resting beside him on the lion’s pelt and stroking his breasts, sucking on one of them while his hand teased and twirled the nipple in the other. Tsukasa’s lips parted. He panted. Senkuu licked down his neck.

 _“Tsukasa Shishiou…”_ he asked him, voice somber. He broke away. Tsukasa looked in his eyes. He had never loved a man so much in his life. Senkuu’s eyes blazed red. _“Will you marry me…?”_

Tsukasa nodded.

 _“Yes… Senkuu…”_ he said, voice parched. He neared his lips, pressing them against Senkuu’s. He licked them. Senkuu tonged him back. Tsukasa broke away. _“I will always be with you… Senkuu. That’s Our Promise.”_

Senkuu nodded.

That was the day him and Tsukasa christened their marriage and had a _Jinzen shiki_ , which was a non-religious marriage ritual held in secret from the others. Senkuu remembered that day like no else.

When Tsukasa became Tsukasa Ishigami.

Now, two years later he was making love to Tsukasa Ishigami. They were still together even after all this time passed. Tsukasa was Senkuu’s best friend and he understood him better than anyone else did. Senkuu understood who and what Tsukasa was; what pain his lover had gone through only to receive love from the man he loved most—

Senkuu Ishigami.

 _“AAAAUUUHHHHH~!!! SEEEENNNNKUUUUU~!!!!!”_ Tsukasa moaned to him in bed, throwing his hair back. He whined. Senkuu bit his neck, rubbing his hands across his nipples. He groped his breasts. Tsukasa moaned. _“AAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHH~!!!!! AAAAAUUUHHHHHH~!!! AAAAEEEEEUUUHHHHH~!!! SEEEENNNKUUUUU~!!! SEEEENNNKUUUUU~!!!!”_

Senkuu gritted his teeth. _“AUGHH—!!! AAAUUGGHH—!!!”_ he groaned against him. Tsukasa whimpered, calling out Senkuu’s name. Senkuu banged him rougher. _“AAAAUUUGGHHHH—!!! AAAAUUUGGHHHH—!!!! AAAAAUUUGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH—!!!!!”_

They were making good love.

Senkuu finished within Tsukasa after five minutes passed, but of course Tsukasa wanted to keep going. Senkuu rolled him over on his side and thrusted in Tsukasa, making sure his pumps were gentle since Tsukasa was still swollen. He murmured to him. Senkuu nodded his head, hearing his voice.

They consummated for thirty minutes.

Senkuu pulled away from him, slowly. Tsukasa was panting. His hair was drenched and matted. His lips parted. Senkuu kissed him, running his hands across his breasts. He kissed him for a while, lightly, making sure that Tsukasa was okay. He broke away from him.

This was the love of his life.

 _“Tsukasa… I love you…”_ Senkuu whispered against him, sticking out his tongue. Tsukasa lapped him a couple times. Senkuu pulled away, small. _“Kukuku… Look at you panting all wet from our love making… I think we should… take care of this,”_ He ran his fingers through his hair, letting it fall through his fingers. _“It’s gotten quite unmanageable at this point. Don’t you think so, Tsukasa?”_

Tsukasa smirked. _“Hm. Maybe,”_ he said. He grabbed a strand of his hair, looking at it. Senkuu smiled. “It _has_ gotten long, hasn’t it? Okay, then. How about we go to a salon? I’ll donate what’s left of my hair to the children who need it. How about that?”

“I don’t give a shit on what you do,” Senkuu clarified. “But I _do_ agree on not letting anything we do go to waste. Let’s go to the hair salon down the street.” He licked his mouth, sticking out his tongue so Tsukasa could make out with him. Tsukasa breathed against his lips _. “…If you’re feeling better, Tsukasa… We can stay home today if you want…”_

Tsukasa huffed. _“No, Senkuu…”_ he told him. He wanted to be closer to Senkuu. Senkuu moved even closer to him. _“I want to go out, today. It’s good for us… to get away from our house. That way, nature can see what it’s blessed its children with… Everything belongs to everyone… There will be no separating that fact. Mhmhmhmmm…”_

Senkuu kissed him, again. Tsukasa sat up after ten minutes and ran his fingers through his hair. Senkuu was right. His hair _had_ gotten long. It was time to cut it. If he did, it would definitely make it easier to participate in the ring matches set up where his hair didn’t get in the way of the other athlete’s movements. Though, it didn’t bother Tsukasa one bit. No matter how long or short his hair was it didn’t interfere with him in the ring. This was simply a matter of cosmetic taste.

“How much do you want to chop off? Kukuku…” Senkuu asked, sitting up with him. He ran his hand down Tsukasa’s back, catching his hair between his fingertips. “This has been with you all your life, huh? Won’t it take a long time to grow back?”

“I don’t know,” Tsukasa confessed. “I’ve never cut my hair, before.” He combed it back so Senkuu could stroke it some more. He smiled. “Are you going to miss it when it’s gone?”

“Mm? Not really.” Senkuu smirked. He yawned, his eyes lingering on Tsukasa’s hair. _“After all, I can still grip it in bed and choke you out the way you want. Though, this time I won’t have to wrap it around my wrists.”_

 _“Good point.”_ Tsukasa murmured. His lips parted. _“As long as I keep it shoulder length, you should still be able to grab it. Fuck me like I’ve been naughty. I like… the sound of that. Mhmhmhm…”_

They both deviously giggled together.

Tsukasa took a shower with Senkuu. They washed each other off from the night and Senkuu helped put some cocoa butter on Tsukasa’s pussy since it was still swollen, though, the bleeding stopped.

Tsukasa winced. _“Aughh… Senkuu, there…”_ he told him, sticking his tongue out. His legs were spread on the counter as Senkuu soothed him in between. Tsukasa whimpered. _“Aughhh… Aughhh!! Auhhh!! Auuuuhhnnnn… Senkuuuu….”_

Senkuu pulled away from him. _“Kukuku, all better.”_ He said, licking his lips. He rubbed his pussy, enticing Tsukasa. He stuck out his tongue. “ _Do you want me to lick you out? Kukuku… your pussy keeps twitching,”_ He licked his thumb. _“It’s getting harder and harder for me to stay away since it wants me.”_

 _“Mhm…”_ Tsukasa nodded his head, biting his lip. His lips parted, seeing Senkuu duck his head in between his thighs. He teased his nipples, rubbing them. Senkuu licked him. _“AAUUUHHHHH—!!!!”_

They came out the bathroom after ten minutes. Senkuu gave Tsukasa some quick head before they got dressed. Tsukasa threw on a silk golden kimono robe that was long and loosely hung around his shoulders, covering his breasts. He slipped on his geta. Senkuu couldn’t stop staring at his beauty.

Tsukasa was magnificent.

Senkuu wore a green cardigan and formal white shirt underneath it with his infamous red tie and khacky shorts. He threw on his loafers and gelled his hair, preparing it for the world. Tsukasa smirked.

Senkuu was magnificent, too.

They walked down the street together to their local hair shop. People gawked at Tsukasa like usual and he stopped at points to sign autographs for fans. Japan still loved Tsukasa even after all this time. Senkuu smirked.

Tsukasa was a beautiful human being. He waited on Tsukasa to finish up as his lover broke away, saying he needed to do something. Him and Senkuu arrived at the hair salon soon enough and walked in, the salon staff gasping at Tsukasa’s entrance. He smiled.

 _This_ was the World’s Strongest Primate.

“Hello, I’m Tsukasa Shishiou,” He told the staff, walking up to the receptionist counter. Senkuu took a seat, beginning to play Dragon Quest on his 3DS XL. Tsukasa wasn’t in to games. “I was wondering if I’d be able to get my hair cut today. Mhmhmhm…”

“O-Of course, Shishiou-senshuu,” The receptionist told him, stunned. She could hardly get the words out of her mouth looking at the UFC world champion standing right in front of her in a local Tokyo hair salon. Tsukasa smiled. “Would you like to do a wash, shampoo and condition, blow dry, and flat iron for your hair and have it styled? You can pick out photos from our magazines and get an idea on what you’re looking for if you don’t have a clue, yet. How about that?”

Tsukasa nodded his head. “Mmmnn… Okay.” He said. “I’d like to do all of those… and I can pay after we’re finished. I’ll need help picking out my haircut…” He looked back at Senkuu excited over his gamete collections in his game. He smirked. _“He’ll_ decide for me… Hmhmhm… Let’s see,”

Tsukasa walked back towards Senkuu and sat next to him. He gazed over at Senkuu’s character in the game. With these types of MMORPG’s Senkuu was very good at them. He stockpiled what was needed and his character was buffed with stats over time because he played these games in his free time outside of science. There were very few things Senkuu tended to when he wasn’t being a Sciencer. It was playing video games or having sex with Tsukasa. Those things well enough took up Senkuu’s time to _himself!_ Kukuku!

“Senkuu… What do you think?” Tsukasa pondered, moving closer to him. He crossed his legs and flipped through the magazine, hoping Senkuu would help him decide. “Tell me, Senkuu. Help me choose what I should do with my hair… _You’re the one that’s going to be tugging at it in bed, after all. Hmhmhm…”_

Senkuu continued playing his game. “Tsukasa, I’m in this big ass fucking boss fight right now,” he said, tapping buttons rapidly on his 3DSXL. He was really tuned in to the game. “If I don’t fight this piece of shit now and keep up the momentum, then he’s going to eat my ass for sure 100 _bazillionth_ percent. Besides, I don’t give a shit…” He keyed in more buttons, taking a breath. Tsukasa watched intently. Senkuu made one of his characters heal the other as they attacked the monster. Tsukasa didn’t quite get video games but seeing Senkuu exhale after a couple seconds, he knew it was over. Senkuu closed his 3DSXL. “Okay, the fight’s over. I won by just 1mm left in my HP bar, Kukuku… What hairstyle were you thinking about…?”

 _“Well, I was waiting on you…”_ Tsukasa hummed. He saw pages with short hair, long hair, cropped hair, wedged hair… so many combinations that Tsukasa had a hard time choosing what he wanted. _“I’m thinking what’s best for us in bed…”_

“Why not get it cut?” Senkuu asked, yawning. He stretched. Tsukasa looked at him. Senkuu giggled. “Kukuku… I mean _all_ the way. Like short or maybe have an undercut?”

“Mmmnnn… Makes sense.” Tsukasa touched his hair, twirling a couple strands of it in front of his face. He sighed. “I haven’t cut my hair… since I was twelve. Now, thinking about it it’s been eight years. If I cut it short… I don’t think I will like it. I’ve always had it long.”

“Then… Hmmm, what about this?”

Senkuu pointed to a wedge cropped hair style that reached 12’’ at the model’s neck. Tsukasa took a look. His eyes widened in surprise. Senkuu smirked.

 _“That’ll_ be good in MMA for you, huh?” he asked him, seeing the look in Tsukasa’s eye. Oh yeah, he _loved_ it. “It’s about damn time you get that mop heap of a hairstyle cut, kukuku… It won’t get in the way of you fighting.”

_“Or sex.”_

They laughed deviously together. Tsukasa licked his lips. He thought of ways Senkuu could fuck him as he returned the photo to the receptionist of what he wanted. He was called over to get his hair styled in a booth soon enough and was gone for about four hours. Senkuu made sure to use that time to catch up in his games that he fell behind in from school and science. He sighed with relief.

Tsukasa came out of the booth.

“Alright,” Senkuu heard from the far-right corner behind the reception desk, seeing Tsukasa stand from his chair. He looked up from his 3DSXL. “You’re all finished. You can go ahead and pay for your appointment at the front desk. Everything else is taken care of. It was a pleasure working with you, Shishiou-senshuu.”

“No, it’s all mine.” Tsukasa said. He dipped his head and joined her in a bow. He stood. “Thank you for adding my hair to the collection that’ll donate hair to the youth who have lost theirs through cancer and other leading causes. Anytime, this will be my new spot to donate. Hmhmhm…”

They both shared a laugh. Senkuu watched Tsukasa walk up to the front and pay, talking casually to the front desk lady. Senkuu couldn’t stop staring. Tsukasa turned to look at him.

“What do you think?” he asked. “Senkuu.”

He was beautiful.

Tsukasa’s amber eyes peaked with anticipation. His sleek dark hair was cut just right below his throat at 12’’ and lead down to his clavicle, draping around his shoulders. It was smooth, flat, and glossy parted down the middle. His hair swept with beautiful waves each time he moved his head to nod or turn it. Senkuu’s jaw dropped.

Was this really his boyfriend?

“Ah, it’s okay.” Senkuu called out, sticking his pinkie nail in his ear. Tsukasa laughed, sweetly. Senkuu stood. “I don’t care about your hair. It looks good, kukuku. Can we go home, now?”

Everyone laughed with him. Tsukasa knew that Senkuu wasn’t one to show his emotions in front of others but could tell he liked Tsukasa’s haircut. He could see his dick underneath his khackey’s covered by his 3DSXL. He knew what that meant.

Senkuu was erect.

When they got home, Senkuu played with Tsukasa’s hair in bed. He was drop-dead gorgeous. His golden robe hung loosely across his shoulders and Senkuu was teasing his breast with one hand while running his hand through Tsukasa’s hair with the other. Tsukasa let Senkuu stroke his body.

They were one.

 _“Do you like it?”_ Tsukasa asked him, lips parting with saliva. Senkuu neared them. _“Senkuu… Mhmhmhm….”_

Senkuu kissed him. _“Yeah,”_ he said, licking across his tongue. They made out. _“I like them… a whole lot, Tsukasa. Kukuku… We’re going to have some fun with this, aren’t we?”_

He squeezed his breasts.

 _“AAAAUUUHHHH—!!!!”_ Tsukasa whimpered out, one of his eyes shutting in arousal. He looked up at Senkuu, panting. Senkuu continued to grope him, fondling his breasts in a tight circle. Tsukasa whined. _“AAAUUUUHHH—!!! AAAUUUHHH—!!!! AAAAAUUUHHHH—!!!!”_

 _“Kukuku… I know you like that…_ ” Senkuu whispered to him, licking under his jaw. Tsukasa nodded. His lips parted. Senkuu squeezed his breasts, again. _“That’s alright… we can do this all night… I can pull on your hair… and tug on it all you want…!”_

Senkuu pinched his nipples.

 _“AUUUUUHHH—!!! SEEENNNKUUUU, NOOOOOO~!!!!”_ Tsukasa begged, spreading his thighs. Senkuu licked his throat, lapping him. He bit his lip. Senkuu continued to fondle him _. “AAAUUUUHHHH—!!!! AAAAAAAUUUUUUHHHHH—!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAIIIIUUUHHHHHHH~!!!!!”_

In these ways, Tsukasa acted and sounded like a bitch. Well, Senkuu thought to himself, he _was._ Tsukasa both male and female so when things like this happened in bed, Senkuu wasn’t surprised. Someone like Tsukasa in the scientific community would be known as a “true hermaphrodite” because he had ovaries and testicles. Though small, Tsukasa’s anatomy would be a big step in the science and medical community and another step closer to understand what “sex” actually _was_ among humans.

Tsukasa was a goldmine.

Senkuu leaned him further on his back, spreading his legs wider. He undressed himself. Tsukasa was huffing against the mattress. The lights were turned off in their penthouse and the open city lights of Tokyo streamed into their bedroom, making it light up in a blue light. Senkuu pressed his length inside Tsukasa.

They started to make love.

 _“AAAAAUUUIIIHHHHHHH, SEENNKUUUUU—I CAAAANNNN’TTTTTT~!!!!”_ Tsukasa moaned out to him, sticking out his tongue. He gripped his breasts, them shaking with each thrust that Senkuu made. Tsukasa was so flexible he could press his legs all the way backward and spread them at his sides so Senkuu could enter him further. He trembled. _“AAAAAUUGGGHHHH—!!!! AAAAAIIIUUUUHHHHHH~!!!!! AAAAUUUHHHHHHHHHHH~!!!!!! AAAAAAAIIIIIHHHHHHHHH~!!!!!!! AAAAAUUUUUUUYYYYYYYYHHHHHHHH~!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAUUUGGGHHHHHH~!!!!!”_

Senkuu couldn’t get his moans out of his head. _“Auuughhh….!!! Dammit, Tsukasa! You like it… right there…? Ahh…??!!”_ Tsukasa nodded his head, mewling in delight. Senkuu gritted his teeth. _“Yeah, that’s right…!!! I know you’re wet…!! Spill it for me, Tsukasa…!!!”_

He spanked him.

 _“AAAUUIIIHHH~!!! AAEEEUUHHH~!!! AAAAEEEEEUUUUUHHHHHHH~!!!!”_ Tsukasa whimpered out, gripping his breasts tighter. Senkuu moved his hands further down Tsukasa’s thighs and started to spank him rougher, Tsukasa crying out. _“AAAAEEEUUHHHH~!!! AAAUUUHHHHHHUHUHUHUH~!!! AAAAUUUUUGGHHHHHHH!!!! AAAEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHH—!!!!!!!”_

Senkuu started to pant. _“Auughh…!!! Augghhh!!!!”_ he bit his lip, sagging against his body. He thrusted deeper and further, Tsukasa wanting him wider within his body. Tsukasa seduced him in an intimate, erotic trance. He couldn’t stop pounding his pussy. _“AAAUUGGHHHHH~!!!! TSUUUKKKAAASSAAAA—!!!!”_

Tsukasa whined. He threw his hands back from his breasts and let Senkuu thrust into him, moving his body across the sheets each time. Senkuu shivered, Tsukasa clenching tight on him. His lips parted and mouth opened wide as he shut his eyes. Senkuu kept hitting that spot that drove him insane.

His prostate.

 _“AAAAUUGGHHHHH!!!!! AAAUUUUGHHHHHHH~!!!!!”_ Tsukasa screamed, shrieking. His amber eyes widened as he started to gasp quickly, making his oncoming orgasmic moans. Senkuu listened, grunting into him with each thrust. Tsukasa arched his back and tucked his head into his pillows, feeling Senkuu really pound deeper into his body. He moved his legs forwards and shifted them across Senkuu’s thighs so he could guide him into making stronger movements. His body coursed with electricity. _“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH~!!!! AAAAUUUHHHHHHHHH~!!!! AAAAAAAAAUUUUUEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHH~!!!!!! AAAAAAAAEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHH!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN~!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN~!!!!!!!!”_

Tsukasa orgasmed, clenching down on Senkuu’s length harder. Senkuu groaned, orgasming into him at the same time. He pumped Tsukasa senseless full of his cum impulses as Tsukasa’s body rocked back and forth with him, out of his mind. He felt his nipples leak milk, but not enough to drape his chest or soak the sheets. He shivered, sticking out his tongue. His eyebrows fell.

He orgasmed another time.

 _“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH~!!!!!!!!!!!”_ Tsukasa bellowed in a high pitch, almost sounding as if Senkuu was doing a number on him. Senkuu shivered, again. He came. Tsukasa’s eyes fluttered. _“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH~!!!!!!!!!!!!!”_

They finished together.

Senkuu caught his breath after fifteen minutes laying with Tsukasa in bed. Tsukasa was trembling. His tongue hung outside him mouth. Senkuu looked up, licking it. They started to kiss each other and made out for some time before breaking away. Senkuu ran his fingers through Tsukasa’s hair. Tsukasa nodded his head.

Senkuu gripped Tsukasa’s scalp. Tsukasa whined, sticking out his tongue further. Senkuu stood on his knees and leaned Tsukasa over on his stomach, getting his lover to bend over on his knees. Senkuu held him up by his hair. Tsukasa shivered.

 _“I know you want this, Tsukasa…”_ Senkuu grinned, laughing beneath his teeth. Tsukasa nodded, whining. He was erect already. Senkuu leaned down to his ass and started to lick it, Tsukasa’s head still far thrown back by Senkuu gripping his hair, controlling him. He licked into his cunt. Tsukasa whimpered. _“Auuhhmmm… Auuuuhhhhhh… Tsukassssaaaaa….”_

Senkuu pulled away from him after fifteen minutes. Tsukasa couldn’t stop whining. Clear liquid flowed from his dick. He hadn’t touched himself this whole time but was already streaming precum. Senkuu wiped his lip, licking the cum left on it. Tsukasa gasped, opening his mouth up to pant louder.

His pussy twitched.

Senkuu watched it. _“You really want me in your naughty wet cunt, huh?”_ he asked, running his hand across Tsukasa’s swollen hole. It was large. He could cup his whole hand around it. _“What do you want in it, Tsukasa? Your pussy’s thirsty…”_

It tightened.

 _“AAUGHHH—!!!”_ Tsukasa grunted, eyes fluttering. Senkuu pulled his head closer to him. He pressed his dick against his hole, Tsukasa’s pussy lips wanting to slurp him deeper. Senkuu licked his lips, spreading his ass so he could see his cunt completely. Tsukasa whined. _“AAAUUGGHHHH~!!! SEENNNKKUUU, HAAAAYAAKKUUUU~!!! I CAN’T!!!! I CAN’T, SENKUUUU!!! INSIDE ME… I CANNN’TTTT!!!!”_

Senkuu shoved his fist inside.

 _“You can’t_ what?” He said, gritting his teeth as he moved his fist around deeper up to his wrist. _“Tell me… what you_ can’t _do… Your wet cunt just sucked my hand inside… like it was nothing. You want me to play with it?”_

_“YEEEEESSSSSSS—!!!! PLAY WITH MY PUSSY, SENNKUUUUUUU~!!!!”_

_“Then tell me what it_ wants.” Senkuu gripped his hair tighter, pulling him more backward. Tsukasa whined out, whimpering. His eyes rolled in the back of his head. He stopped fisting him. Tsukasa wailed. _“If you tell me what it wants… then I’ll give it to you. It ain’t that difficult, kukukuku…”_

 _“IT WANTS YOU DEEPERRRRR….!!!!!”_ Tsukasa whimpered out, whining. His tongue hung outside his mouth. He couldn’t bear the pleasure with just Senkuu’s hand inside him. He shivered. _“IT WANTS YOU DEEEPERRRRR!!!!! I CAN FEEEELL ITT… SLURRRRPING YOU UP…. SEEENKUUUUU!!!! IT’S WEETTTT….!!! IT WANTS TO GET WETTTTTEERRRRRRR~!!!!”_

 _“Then how do I make it wetter?”_ Senkuu asked. _“If it wants me so damn bad… then tell me what I need to fucking do, Tsukasa…”_

 _“FISSSTTTTTT MEEEEEEEE…..!!!!!!!!!”_ Tsukasa begged, letting out a heavy gasp. _“FIIIIISSSSSTTTT MEEEEEE…..!!!! FFFFIIISSSSTTTT MEEEEE DEEEEPERRRRRR!!!! ALLLL THE WAAAAY INSSIDDDEEEEE!!!!!”_

Senkuu’s eyes widened.

Tsukasa meant _all_ the way. They hadn’t done this in a while. It meant Tsukasa was horny. Senkuu released him, letting go of his hair. Tsukasa sagged with relief against the sheets, breathing roughly. Senkuu reached towards their drawer and pulled out a couple things: a 16.7-inch dildo, strap on harness, and lots and lots of fisting cream that he got from their refrigerator already made and mixed into a solution looking similar like that of whip cream. Senkuu set Tsukasa up.

He strapped the dildo onto the strap on harness he wore around his waist. Tsukasa shivered against the sheets, grinning. Saliva pooled out of his mouth. Senkuu knew the ways to please him the most.

After all, he was the love of his life.

 _“Okay, Tsukasa… Kukuku, we’re going to take it nice and slow…”_ Senkuu said, unboxing the fisting cream beside him on his desk. He lathered Tsukasa’s pussy with it, it making wet noises as Tsukasa shivered, wanting to suck it in. Senkuu spanked him. _“Ah-uh! You’re too eager, Tsukasa. Wait until I’m finished… kukuku…”_

Tsukasa nodded his head, biting his lip. _“Mmmmmhmmmmm…”_ he moaned against the sheets, his toes curling. Senkuu lathered his pussy more with the fisting cream. He shivered, stretching out his tongue. _“AAAUUUHHHHH!!!! SEEENNKKKUUUU, YESSSSSSS!!!! I LIKE THIS SEXUAL TIME BETWEEN US… ENTICE ME MORE, SENKUUUU~!!! I WANT IT……”_

Tsukasa made a chilled laughter against the sheets, trembling. Senkuu lathered his ass even more, spreading it. Tsukasa tongue fell outside his mouth.

Senkuu inserted the tip of his dildo.

 _“Mmmm… You like that, don’t you…?”_ he asked him, seeing Tsukasa’s asshole slurp it up eagerly. He snickered. _“I can tell… Your cunt’s sucking me all the way inside… Go ahead, drink it aaaaallll upp… I put lubricant inside… slurp it all inside… I’ll watch.”_

Tsukasa moved back and forth on the dildo, slicking it inside and making sure his hole slurped on the length. Senkuu watched it tighten and drink the dildo with such wetness he could _hear_ the suction.

 _“AAAAAUUUUHHHHH—!!!! AAAAAAUUUUHHHHH!!!!!!”_ Tsukasa moaned out, eyes rolling into the backs of his head. Senkuu watched the lips of his pussy bob up and down on his length, moving in and out of his body spewing warm liquid inside him. Tsukasa only had up to six inches inside him, but Senkuu wanted to see him swallow more. He was erect. _“AAAAUUUUUOOUUHHHHH~!!!!! AAAAAAOOUUUUHHHHHH~!!!! IT’S DEEEPPPPPP~!!!! ITTT’SS DEEEP, SEEEENKKUUUUU~!!!!”_

He slurped ten inches inside.

 _“Yeah, go all the way, Tsukasa…”_ Senkuu asked, leaning back on his knees as Tsukasa bent over further, slurping more inside. This was hot. Senkuu rubbed his thigh. _“I’m watching. Drink it all up… Milk me. I want you pussy to drink all of it up… so there’s not 1mm left of it… Kukuku…”_

Tsukasa nodded his head.

Senkuu was thankful that him and Tsukasa were so compatible in bed. Tsukasa was a sexual being and it took a lot to please him and with Senkuu being so open to try everything in the book that excited Tsukasa’s pussy and made him shivering wet. It also gave Senkuu a break from having to do much physical activity in their sex. Tsukasa was so horny and erotic that just _watching_ him was enough to get the two of them off. Their sexual desires aligned in bed and since Senkuu was a man of science…

It made him even more _kinky._

 _“That’s it… Tsukasa…”_ Senkuu huffed, watching Tsukasa’s pussy slurp him down about 12-inches in and out. His hole was so loose that it really did look like a woman’s cunt. Senkuu trembled. _“Damn… slurp me down, Heifer… Kukuku… You’re not even 1 mm all the way in, yet…”_

Even though Senkuu said that, Tsukasa was about 14 inches deep, now. With slow and steadiness, Tsukasa was making his way down to the base of his dildo. So much lubricant was slurped out of it that it spilled outside of his hole and on the sheets. Tsukasa shivered as he neared the base of the dildo to Senkuu’s own. He moaned, sticking out his tongue. He panted.

 _“Come on… Tsukasa…”_ Senkuu prowled, strumming his fingers across his lower back. He rubbed his ass. Tsukasa trembled, looking back at him. He was a wet mess. Senkuu nodded his head. _“You wanted to go… all the way in. You’re almost there… Suck them up…”_ He looked down at the dildo’s balls. _“And drink the last of the lubricant inside. Then, you’ll be finished.”_

Tsukasa bit his lip, whining. _“AAUUUHHHH~!!!!!”_ He whimpered, sticking out his tongue. His disheveled hair fell over his face as he took a breath, Senkuu encouraging him further. Tsukasa panted. _“AUUUHHH… AAAAUUUHHHH… AUUUUHHHH….”_

_“You can do it… I’ve seen you take far much more up your pussy. It’s thirsty, isn’t it? Just a couple more gulps and you’ll be finished… kukuku….”_

Tsukasa nodded. He moved back and forth on Senkuu’s length, spreading his pussy so it could widen even further to accept the testicles’ length. He slurped one inside. Senkuu watched. Tsukasa shivered. He slurped the other one in, swallowing the balls whole. He rested, gathering himself and panting.

 _“Squeeze.”_ Senkuu ordered. _“Milk me, Tsukasa. You’re almost done… kukuku…”_ He leaned back more and took a front row seat to Tsukasa’s pussy finishing him off. He licked his teeth, seeing it tighten. He laughed. _“Kukuku…_ That’s _it…. Tsukasa… Kukuku… There you go… Ease me into your pussy… I’m going to fucking cum all inside your horny cunt… it wants to be wet, right?”_

Tsukasa finished drinking it all up.

_“Now make it wet.”_

Tsukasa relaxed his pussy, pouring it all out. Senkuu nodded his head and soothed his lover as he shivered and made deep moans, resting against the sheets. His tongue fell outside of his mouth. Senkuu watched him.

 _This_ was what made them so compatible.

 _“There you go… Tsukasa Shishiou…”_ Senkuu said, his deep voice rumbling throughout Tsukasa’s body like a warm buzz. Tsukasa nodded. _“It’s almost all out… kukuku… You want me to go all the way, again?”_

Tsukasa moaned. _“Mmmnnnn….”_ He whined. His eyes blotted with tears. Senkuu moved his length out, making Tsukasa shiver. He became aroused. Lubricant oil was still dripping from it. He stuck out his tongue and panted, beginning to grin. He snickered. _“Mmmmhmhmhmhmhmmmm… Senkuuu… You_ do _please me the most….”_

 _“Then suck me off.”_ Senkuu slid out of Tsukasa and took off his dildo, his real length still erect. It was flowing precum and wet. Senkuu couldn’t stay flaccid watching Tsukasa move on his dick. Tsukasa’s pussy was tight enough already, kukuku! They were going to be here all night. Senkuu was ready. _“If I pleased you so damn much then suck me off as commemoration… Kukuku…”_

Tsukasa turned around to face him. He bent over and poked his ass out, leaning over on Senkuu’s lap. He grabbed the base of his cock and licked it slowly, eyes watching Senkuu’s. Senkuu shivered, gritting his teeth.

Damn, Tsukasa was hot.

 _“Auhhhh… AUUGGHHHH…!!!”_ Tsukasa stuck out his tongue further, feeling lubricant leak from his cunt more and his pussy pucker with wet noises. He sucked down on Senkuu’s length and bobbed back and forth, deepthroating him as the lubricant pooled out of his cunt. He shivered. _“MMMPPHHHH…. AAUUGHHH….!!!! AAAAUUHHHH—!!!!! AAAAAAAIIIHHHHHH—!!!!!”_

Senkuu pulled away.

His dick popped out Tsukasa’s mouth as his lover trembled, wanting him more. He snickered warmly as Tsukasa pressed himself against his lap, looping his arms around Senkuu’s waist. With Tsukasa like this…

He really did look like a whore.

 _“All right… time for the main event…”_ Senkuu said to him. Tsukasa’s eyes widened. His tongue fell outside of his mouth as he awaited Senkuu’s order. Tsukasa was submissive but controlling. _“Kukuku… bend over for me, Tsukasa… Give us enough room to please… your thirsty cunt….”_

Tsukasa nodded his head. _“Ah-huh…”_ he wined out, turning around towards the bed’s headstand. He poked his ass out, Senkuu eyeing his thirsty hole. He bit his finger. “ _I want you… to tell me, Senkuu. How I_ want _it… Aaaauuuuhhhhhhh….”_

Tsukasa’s eyes rolled as he pushed out more of the cream and lubricant from his pussy, making it look like he orgasmed. Senkuu’s eyes widened. He bit his lip, taunting Senkuu.

Tsukasa was demanding in bed.

 _“Yeah, I got you…”_ Senkuu’s eyes brightened in eagerness. Tsukasa bent over, shifting his ass side to side like he was teasing Senkuu to eat him out as a treat. Senkuu leaned closer to his pussy. _“I hear you… Loud and clear… Auuuhhh…. Auuuhhhmmm…. Mmmmmmm….”_

He ate him out.

Tsukasa felched lubricant and warmed fisting cream into Senkuu’s mouth for fifteen minutes before his lover pulled away, licking his lips. Damn, Tsukasa’s hole was huge. It looked like it was really a wet pussy.

He was ready.

 _“Alright… you’re ready to eat aren’t you…?”_ Senkuu asked him, seeing his pussy tighten. Senkuu liked how sloppy it looked. He could whatever he wanted inside. _“Kukuku… Show me your manners, Tsukasa…”_

_“Itadakimasu~!”_

Senkuu stuffed his hand inside.

He started to fist him in and out, rough. Tsukasa cried and sobbed against the sheets, mouth opening to stretch his tongue out. Senkuu felt him clench deep down on his wrist.

This was what Tsukasa wanted.

 _“AAAUUUHHHHH—!!!! AAAAUUUHHHHH—!!!!”_ he moaned quick, like a bitch. Senkuu shoved his fist inside deeper, soothing his lubricated walls wider. Tsukasa shrieked. _“AAAAAAUUHHHHH—!!!! AAAAAAUUUUHHHHHHHHHH~!!!!!!!! AAAAAUUUUHHHHHHH—!!!!!”_

Senkuu shoved his whole forearm inside.

 _“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH~!!!!!!!”_ Tsukasa made a blood curtling scream, panting. His face flushed. Tears streamed from his eyes. His mouth was still left open with his tongue hanging out, forced to bear with Senkuu’s movements as he thrusted his forearm in and out, fisting Tsukasa. _“AAAAAAAAUUUHHHHHH~!!!!! AAAAAUUUUUUHHHHH~!!!! YEEEESSSSSS~!!!! HAYAKUUUUUUUU—!!!!! HAAAAAYAAAAAKUUUUUU—!!!!! AAAAAAYAAAKUUUUUU~!!!!! HAAAAAAYAAKKUUUUUU~!!!!! DEEEEEEPERRRRRRRRRR, DEEEEEPERRRR, DEEEEEPERRRR, DEEEEPPPPEERRRRRRR~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”_

Tsukasa started to chant, his eyes rolling in the backs of his head as Senkuu fisted him roughly. His pussy slurped him with wet suctions and noises. Senkuu couldn’t get the squelching sounds out of his head. Tsukasa was so aroused that he was left twitching and didn’t even touch his breast. He only bore with Senkuu’s pleasure as he was the only one who knew to please Tsukasa these ways.

Tsukasa was his.

 _“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUHHHHHHHHHNNNNNNN~!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHNNNNNNNNNNN~!!!!!!!”_ He screamed. Senkuu moved in and out of him deeper, curling his fist against his prostate. He rubbed it there for a while. Tsukasa leaked like a bitch onto the sheets. _“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHNNNNNN—!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHNNNNNNNNNNNNNN~!!!!!”_

A pool of cum leaked between his thighs.

 _“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!”_ He screamed, growing close. Senkuu fisted him in and out quicker, getting harsher each time as he pulled out just to go deeper again. He was up to his upper arm now, almost reaching his shoulder. Tsukasa’s toes curled. _“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH~!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH~!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”_

Senkuu stuffed his whole arm inside.

 _“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…..”_ Tsukasa twitched in ecstasy, losing his mind. Senkuu moved it back and forth, gritting his teeth. Tsukasa twitched, again. He liked the way this felt. _“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHH….!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHH—!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”_

Senkuu was all the way inside.

He clenched his fist, leaving it in Tsukasa. He listened to the wet puckering sounds Tsukasa’s pussy made as he left his arm inside, it stretched wide across it. Senkuu heard the lubricant and fisting cream push out of his ass just to be sucked in. Tsukasa entered a state of eternal bliss. Senkuu took the sounds in.

Tsukasa orgasmed.

 _“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUGHHHHHHHHHHHH….!!!!!!!!”_ Tsukasa wailed out, tears of joy falling from his face as he began to sob. Slick, white semen spilled from him in a long pool like a river, his titties lactating as he reached maxed out levels of orgasming. Senkuu almost came just from _hearing_ him. Tsukasa heaved. _“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH~!!!!!!!!!!!”_

White noise filled Tsukasa’s head.

From what Tsukasa remembered, he was left twitching and immobile for twenty minutes. His pussy was swollen but Senkuu made sure to clean him out nice and right. Senkuu didn’t cum himself but was thankful that Tsukasa found some sort of relief so he could get rest for the night. Tsukasa looked at Senkuu packing away their leftover fisting cream from their night of extasy.

 _“Senkuu…?”_ Tsukasa drawled out, his pussy throbbing between his legs. He was so puffy that he could cup his whole hand around it, by now. He looked down at it. _“Do you want to… come inside me…?”_

Senkuu froze.

A shadow cast over his face. Usually, Senkuu did things in the most logical and efficient way so his pleasure out of sex wasn’t as important as Tsukasa getting relief out of it. He looked back at Tsukasa.

Senkuu was erect.

 _“It’s not fair for me to have all the eternal pleasure and you have nothing…”_ Tsukasa pointed out, turning over on his side. Looking at him like this… Tsukasa was really a whore. _“Mmmmn… Yes, it’ll be fair for me to do it this way: I’ll get you off and do what you want. What is it…?”_

Senkuu smirked. _“Are you sure, Tsukasa?”_ he asked, setting the fisting cream down within the refrigerator. He shut the door. Tsukasa licked his lips. _“We can leave it like this, and you can jerk me off later in bed when you’re up to it… Your pussy, it’s…”_

Tsukasa nodded. _“Ah-huh…”_ He seduced him, his amber eyes tempting Senkuu’s soul. It seemed to drag Senkuu towards the bed and just like a seductress, Senkuu ended up on top of Tsukasa spreading his legs. Tsukasa looked down at his swollen pussy, grabbing Senkuu’s hand so he could stroke it. He licked his teeth, whining. _“Go ahead… Senkuu. Fulfill your needs just like you do mine…”_

Senkuu did.

He lowered his head to Tsukasa’s pussy and started to cup it with his hands, licking it. He nodded his head. Tsukasa flexed his pussy for Senkuu and started to push, felching his cum, lubricant, and fisting cream into Senkuu’s mouth as he sucked on his looming rosebud, tasting it. Senkuu’s eyes rolled in the backs of his head.

This was a dream come true.

Tsukasa and Senkuu were kinky. He liked that Tsukasa was down for anything and that their interests aligned with one another inside and outside sex. Tsukasa understood Senkuu the most and him Tsukasa.

He wouldn’t give it up for the world.

 _“Auuuuhhhh…!!! Senkuu, right there….!!!!”_ Tsukasa moaned to him fast, Senkuu eating his pussy out good. Tsukasa’s tongue flopped out of his mouth and Senkuu moved his hands across Tsukasa’s breasts, fondling them. He nodded. _“AAAAAUUUUHHHHH—!!!!! AAUUUUUUGGGGGGGHHHHHH—!!!!!!!”_

Senkuu licked his rosebud for twenty minutes, sucking him out. He took Tsukasa in and ate him, making sure his lover felt all the needs Senkuu gave him that others couldn’t. Senkuu pulled away.

Tsukasa was ready.

Senkuu rubbed his palm over Tsukasa’s gaping cunt, shoving his rosebud back inside before it pushed itself out, wanting Senkuu warm. He tapped it a couple times, rubbing it in while biting his lip. He snickered. Tsukasa spread his legs wider. He gripped his breasts with his lips parting, looking up at Senkuu. Senkuu climbed over him even more and slid his dick between them. Tsukasa pressed his lips against his erect cockhead and kissed it, slurping it inside. Senkuu took a breath.

This really _was_ a dream.

Senkuu thrusted back and forth between Tsukasa’s titties and into his mouth, Tsukasa allowing Senkuu to jerk himself off in between his breasts while he gave him a blowjob, deep throating him.

 _“Auuhh…!! Auhhh…!!!”_ Senkuu moaned into high pitches, shutting his eyes and gripping Tsukasa’s hair. He pulled it back and forth as he fucked inside his mouth, moaning. His eyebrows fell. Tsukasa allowed him deeper inside, hitting the base of his cock each time Senkuu thrusted forward. His eyes rolled in the back of his head. Senkuu was getting pleased like he wanted. _“Auuhhhhh!!!!! AUUUUHHHHHH—!!!!!”_

He came.

In the morning, Senkuu and Tsukasa rested next to each other. Tsukasa was so swollen that he could hardly get out of bed. He insisted that he was fine, but Senkuu knew that the sex they had last night took a toll on his body. They would stay home, today.

 _“I don’t want you getting out of bed—not even by 1 mm,”_ Senkuu ordered, cleaning their sheets from the other night. Tsukasa grunted, pouting. He didn’t like being on bed rest. _“You need to heal up. I don’t want your pussy slobbering all over your clothes now, kukuku… It’s going to hurt when you try to sit down or stand up…”_

 _“It’s going to hurt regardless if I do_ nothing…” Tsukasa snapped, rolling over on his back. He looked over at Senkuu. His lover waved him off, paying him no mind. _“What, are you going to take care of me until I feel better…?”_ He snickered. _“Senkuu… That’s not like you at all…”_

 _“Well,”_ Senkuu sighed. He stood up from throwing the sheets in the washing machine. Tsukasa bit his lip, eyeing him. Senkuu knew that gaze. He wanted to have sex. _“I did go all the way with you. It’s only right in the end that I take care of my patient… Tsukasa.”_

 _“Like with Dr. Stone?”_ he asked. _“Slow and steady wins the race…? Mhmhmhmhmmm…”_

 _“10 bazillion percent.”_ Senkuu agreed. _“It’s a pain in the ass, no pun intended….”_ Him and Tsukasa giggled at his inside joke. Senkuu smirked. _“But… it’ll get you right where we want you to be. Healthy.”_

Tsukasa smiled.

Senkuu was a good lover. He treated Tsukasa kindly and gave him what he wanted and much more. Senkuu hooked up his laptop to the bedroom TV through the HDMI table and played something on the screen. He sat down next to Tsukasa in bed and handed him his bowl of Tamago Kake Gohan; steamed rice topped with a rog egg and seasoned together with soybeans and salt. Senkuu himself ate Natto, which was fermented soybeans, karashi, dried bonito shavings, seasoned seaweed, and chopped green onions.

A movie started playing.

“What movie is this?” Tsukasa asked sweetly, not even taking a break between gulping down his rice and gobbling his raw egg down. He would go for seconds. “I don’t think I’ve seen this one, yet…”

“You remember when I told you back in the Stone World that I watched mecha?” Senkuu asked. Tsukasa nodded his head, remembering. “This is one of the movies that I was talking about. Look!” He pointed his chopsticks at the screen, tapping them. Tsukasa stared. “It’s starting… _Ssssshhhhhh….!!!”_

“Yes….” Tsukasa said, nodding his head. He continued to eat his Tamago Kake Gohan, “I will indulge you like this just like what I have done in the past…. Mmhmhmhmhmmmm….”

Senkuu’s eyes sparkled looking at the television screen.

“This is my favorite movie,” Senkuu elaborated, food still in his mouth spitting it all over Tsukasa. Tsukasa licked the mushed soybeans from his lips, eating the food Senkuu spit on him. He smiled, listening to Senkuu ramble on with an open ear. “It’s called Mobile Suit Gundam the Movie and it’s part of a trilogy expansion pack that was originally 43 episodes…”

They watched the movie together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG!
> 
> there's so much I want to say about this chapter! > n I've changed how Tsukasa sacrificed himself for mirai and changed it to Senkuu in Mirai's place for reasons that will be revealed in the upcoming chapters!!!!   
> I also really liked how Tsukasa opened up about his fears of Mirai being intersex too. I couldn't imagine what Tsukasa grew up like being intersex and not knowing and only just finding out that he was. I like how he really loves Mirai and she's very close to her big brother! And also I fucking LOVEEEE how Mirai thinks of Senkuu as their Brother with his relationship to Tsukasa in the manga chap 100! Talking about take care and for your brother (Tsukasa) too!! I fucking LOVE that lmaooo!!!!
> 
> I ALSO LIKE HOW SENKUU AND TSUKASA ARE MARRIED!! I CAME UP WITH THIS HEADCANON AFTER THE CHAPTER WHERE HYOGA FIGHTS THE TWO OF THEM AND SENKUU'S LIKE SORRY I'M A MARRIED MAN---OR A DIVORCED ONE BC OF RURI. But if we think about this Senkuu was already divorced from ruri previously. Why would he out of the blue be like present-tense I'm a married man? And seeing how close he was with Tsukasa I am DEFINITELY figuring out that Tsukasa and him had what's called a Jinzen shiki-- a non-religious Japanese ceremony. Senkuu doesn't practice religion or spirituality and I'm pretty sure Tsukasa a hippie and worships who know gods what!! LMAOOOO but yeah that's where this fanfic Our Promise came from and I was so happy being able to write that conclusion because when I write I purely let the characters flow so I can translate their stories and channel them deeper beyond manga canon.
> 
> *** ALSO ANOTHER THING TO POINT OUT ABOUT TSUKASA AND SENKUU'S RELATIONSHIP! I've read over the whole manga a couple of times and we know how Senkuu never is touchy/feely with anyone else, right? So I was seeing a couple things where Senkuu bro-fists Chrome and Gen--BUT ONLY WITH HIS TWO FINGERS (index and middle one) KNUCKLES!!! I was like WAAAAAAA???!!! and I scanned over the manga and to see where Senkuu's touched people but lo and behold: He only touches and bro-fists with Tsukasa clearly! With taiju he always dodges him right off the bat but ever since he first met Tsukasa he highfived him (bc the two understand one another and are compatible) AND he bro-fists with Tsukasa more than anyone else in the manga! He also touches and becomes extremely close to him, something "friendly" and "surface" in the Japanese societal PDA culture!  
> I also was reading about how Japan views homosexuality and how it affects people who are LGBTQ+ and their lives. To better explain it, I'm going to copy and paste some article information I think will be very helpful to readers to grasp and understand Senkuu and Tsukasa's lives moving forward in this fanfiction:  
> "Whenever... a person is identified in any way with sexual minorities mentioned in Japan...the immediate result will be mockery and uneasy laughter. Presumably by joining in the laughter people hope to prove to themselves and others that they are “not like that.” These jokes are recycled on television, and repeated in schools and workplaces, until they permeate communities throughout the country." -Nippon.com  
> "Until 1991, Kōjien, one of the standard dictionaries in Japan, defined homosexuality as “abnormal sexual desire.”... in 1995 that the Japanese Society of Psychiatry and Neurology announced it did not regard homosexuality as a mental illness, finally bringing it in line with global standards. The view of homosexuality... has still not been entirely eradicated on a personal level..."  
> "... November 2015, a survey under the National Institute of Population and Social Security Research and asked respondents how they would feel if they found out that a member of their social circle was gay. A sizeable proportion replied... they would feel “displeased”... across all the various scenarios: 39% in the case of a neighbor, 42% in the case of a co-worker, and 72% in the case of their own child. More than 70% of male managers in their forties said they would be “displeased” ... if a colleague was gay... A third of people feel “resistance” to the idea of working alongside a gay or bisexual person... in August this year." -Nippon.com  
> If you would like to read more here is the link to the article---->https://www.nippon.com/en/currents/d00253/sexual-minorities-in-japan-the-myth-of-tolerance.html  
> I hope this helps readers better understand Japan's culture OUTSIDE of the US and our misconceptions!! Anyway, thank you for the kudos and have a wonderful weekend! :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AYOOOO~!!!
> 
> LONG TIME NO SEEE!!! So i really wanted to upload this chapter before the anime premieres tomorrow and honestly, I'm just so thankful this fandom is about to GROW!!! I remember starting Plan A and it being like the only fanfic in the fandom and I was like sobbing because I was like one day *sniff* it's going to be big! you'll see! *runs off into the sunset crying*
> 
> And I honestly am so happy with the amount of fics of Tsukasa and Senkuu!! I really love this couple and this story is ongoing so there will be more chapters to date! I have five chapters prewritten already and upload those whenever I feel like it or getting around to editing them! Lol.
> 
> For now, Enjoy~!!

Tsukasa rested at home for the day.

Even though he was good at dodging questions about his pain with Senkuu and powered through it like nothing—he was _ill._ Senkuu let him rest.

Tsukasa was swollen.

Overcoming his heat was always hard for the two of them. When it happened, Senkuu wrote down in a private calendar outlining the probability of Tsukasa’s heats, when they would come, how long they would last, and when they would end. He kept this to himself in his folders of scientific notes.

Tsukasa didn’t know that Senkuu did this. It wasn’t until when he was resting at home when and found the calendar in Senkuu’s tote bag, searching for one of Senkuu’s ties to play with his pussy. His eyes widened.

He pulled the calendar out of his bag.

He flipped through the pages, seeing Senkuu’s dialogued handwriting that captioned Tsukasa’s heats and his theories about them. He captioned himself trying to figure out how Tsukasa’s heats were imprinted in his mind to the point it physically affected him to such a degree that he was rendered in a state of erotica until 18-28 days passed.

Tsukasa sighed, breaking away from the calendar. He closed it and combed his fingers through his hair, distraught. He listened to the rainfall and pitter patter against their penthouse windows.

“Is something wrong with me…” he asked. “Tsukasa Shishiou…?”

The rain continued to fall.

Discovering these types of things hurt Tsukasa because he felt like nothing was wrong with him. People were trying to fix his normal and adjust him to format their world instead. He didn’t like feeling this way. Especially towards his husband, Senkuu. His lips thinned.

“Mirai…” Tsukasa wept, placing his head deep in his palms. “Mmmmnnn… Where _are_ you…?”

No one answered him.

In these moments, Tsukasa felt truly alone. In the Stone World, Tsukasa didn’t get the chance to discover where his sister was because he believed there was no saving her from her braindead clinical state. Senkuu explained that the stone would heal her once she became unpetrified and Tsukasa knew he wouldn’t lie. They searched for hours in the Tokyo hospital district and dug until his fingers ached. They found everyone but his little sister—

Mirai.

Tsukasa never gave up on Mirai. Even now, he believed that his sister had to be somewhere out there and he was still going to do everything in his power to find her. He wanted to hear her voice, no, not even her voice—her presence. She was the most important to Tsukasa’s heart and he would never give up on her.

He fell asleep.

Senkuu came home from school hours later. He opened the door to their penthouse and walked inside, sighing. He just finished up his Chemistry Club after school and being the Captain, he was responsible for making sure everything was set up for the next day and ready to use. He looked around for Tsukasa.

He wasn’t there.

“Kukuku… Where the hell did you go, Tsuka-chan?” he asked, setting down his textbooks and bag from school. Tsukasa didn’t answer. “Don’t tell me you’re out for a nature walk… kukuku… I _really_ don’t feel like looking for you right now… You know how I am.”

Tsukasa wasn’t.

Senkuu texted him. Hey, Tsukasa. He messaged after ten minutes passed by with no Tsukasa. He sighed. Where r u at? I’ll make sure that I swing by and we can walk home together… Maybe pass by the beach idk just message me when u can. Goodbye.

Senkuu sat on the edge of his bed, anxious. He knew Tsukasa was a grown man that could take care of himself and protect when needed, but he wasn’t worried about any physical altercations that happened towards him. He was concerned about Tsukasa’s mental health and battles.

He wasn’t in a good state.

Sometimes when Tsukasa was feeling lonely or sad, staying home without Senkuu, he was allowed to think for himself and release the walls of protection he learned to mimic and function with as he grew older. He learned to create a façade that covered up his true mental illnesses and became someone who was observant, intelligent, and blended in with society despite his psychological troubles.

Senkuu was worried. Tsukasa was cognitively twelve and anything that caused him stress, he didn’t want to think about. Tsukasa more than often didn’t deal with how he felt in his psyche because it stressed him out. He didn’t tell Senkuu, but Senkuu could feel it.

Tsukasa was hiding things from him.

His sexual exploitation history, being manipulated for years at a time, people taking advantage of his innocence… there were many things Tsukasa didn’t disclose to Senkuu because by now after four years, he must’ve realized that Senkuu had been analyzing him piece by piece since they’ve been together.

It was probably why he needed some time alone.

Tsukasa texted him 15 minutes after Senkuu had gotten in the shower. Senkuu ignored his phone buzzing but answered it seeing missed texts from Tsukasa. Another one came in.

_Hey, Senkuu._ Tsukasa wrote. Senkuu read it feverously. _Can we talk? I’m coming home… in about 5 min. I just needed time… to think things through. R u at home?_

_Yeah, that’s fine._ Senkuu responded. He combed his fingers through his hair. _Do u want me 2 prepare dinner? I’m thinking about steak and rice._

_No._ Tsukasa replied immediately. _Don’t cook, Senkuu. I went out 2 grab some groceries. Ur cooking skills suck, no offense. I don’t want my tummy 2 ache._

Senkuu snorted. _My cooking skills aren’t that bad._ He thought in his head. He shut his phone off and pulled a _Doraemon_ graphic t-shirt over himself and gray gym shorts. He played Dragon Quest for a couple of minutes on his 3DSXL before hearing a couple of knocks from the door.

That was Tsukasa.

Senkuu opened the door. Tsukasa wore a black Nike reflective windbreaker with black leggings, having white stripes down the sides and black with white Nike Presto Fly’s. He had on a black visor and held an umbrella in his hands. He sighed.

“Hello,” he said, stepping in the home. “Senkuu. I’ve brought home some onions, some vegetables for us to steam, and some rice…” He dug in his grocery bag and pulled out a jar of pickles, smiling. Senkuu raised his eyebrows. “And some pickles. I was having a craving.”

He and Senkuu laughed together. Tsukasa shut the door behind him. No matter how much time passes between him and Tsukasa, he would always love him. He loved who Tsukasa was and loved the way he expressed himself with Senkuu. He was a beautiful man.

Tsukasa thought Senkuu was, as well. His mind captivated him and just seeing what Senkuu could do with his intelligence impressed Tsukasa. He was intelligent, too, but Senkuu’s far surpassed his. He was the first person that made Tsukasa feel like he was… normal. He sighed.

“Senkuu…” he told him, setting the groceries down on the kitchen counter. “I need… to talk to you about something… I found… Mmnnn, let’s see…” He pondered, taking out their groceries and started to put them away. He began cooking dinner. Senkuu watched. “Actually, I change my mind. Let’s talk this over some dinner. Play Dragon Quest. I know you like doing that outside of pleasing me. _Mhmhmhm…”_

“Yeah, that’s fine with me,” Senkuu said, smirking. He scratched his head, running his fingers through his hair. He sat down on the bed and started to play dragon quest. “Whenever you’re ready to talk, I’m here.”

“Okay.”

Tsukasa finished up dinner around 30 minutes later. He fixed the two of them large bowls of Okyadon and sat down in the bed next to him after undressing himself. He wore a black silk long robe with floral Japanese prints. He looked over at Senkuu. Senkuu folded his 3DSXL, putting it away. They slurped on their Okyadon.

Tsukasa was ready.

“Senkuu… I wanted to talk to you about what I found, today…” he started to say, reaching down beneath his robe between his breasts. He pulled out a rolled piece of papers and unfolded them, spreading them out between his hands. Senkuu’s eyes widened. “When I was searching for your tie… I was going to smell it because I miss when you leave me. I dug in your bag and I found a calendar documenting my heats. I asked myself if something is wrong with me… Tell me your truth. Do you feel that way about me, Senkuu?”

“Not 1 mm,” Senkuu confessed. “I don’t feel like something is wrong with you, but I do believe something is _abnormal_ about you.” He sighed. “You don’t have to tell me things you don’t wish for me to hear or aren’t comfortable with, but… I would like you to be honest with me, Tsukasa.”

“Are you going to make fun of me?” Tsukasa teared up, crying. His eyes were blotted red. Senkuu could tell he had been probably crying since being out for the day. He took a breath. “If I tell you these things, will you look at me the same as you did before?”

“No,” Senkuu announced. Tsukasa’s eyes widened. He grabbed his hand, holding it tight. Tsukasa’s lips thinned. Senkuu looked down. “If anything, I’ll look at you as someone becoming open and honest more with me, their husband. I… will never outcast or shame you, Tsukasa. That’s wrong because I know that you never do that with me. I’m ready, Tsukasa. Remember what you told me the first time we had sex with each other?”

“What…?” Tsukasa’s voice trembled.

“Don’t be scared. I’m with you. You told me that and ever since I’m comfortable living the rest of my life with you. Don’t be scared, Tsukasa. I’m here with you… all the way.”

“All the way…?”

“A bazillon percent.”

Tsukasa took a deep breath, closing his eyes. Senkuu watched him. Tsukasa set the calendar down on the desk beside him and breathed for a couple of moments, sitting up straight. He exhaled.

Tsukasa let his guard down.

“When I was fourteen… my coach molested me.” He confessed. Senkuu listened. Tsukasa continued talking. “I fell in love with him and he made me believe that I was only his. He made me believe that I was in love and he molested me until the time people became petrified in Stone 3,700 years ago. Along with that… came many men in the UFC community…” He took another shaky breath. This was the first time that Senkuu saw Tsukasa actually nervous about his approach to explaining his trauma to someone who never went through the same as he. Senkuu could tell this was difficult for Tsukasa. He sighed. “I shared my body with them. I let them do whatever they wanted to me because I needed to support Mirai and her hospital bills. Being in the MMA didn’t make me enough money to take care of her. I had to do… what I had to do. I… still struggle with my feelings about my situation since I was young and didn’t know any better. I think to myself that if it were me in the same comatose situation as her… I wouldn’t want my sister to do the same for me.” He heaved. “ _Ahuhuhuhuh….!!!”_

Tsukasa broke into a heavy sob, tears falling down his face. He collapsed in Senkuu’s lap, covering his face. Senkuu listened to him cry. He was heartbroken.

_“I’M SO MESSED UP… SENKUU!!!”_ He screamed. Senkuu’s throat closed. He felt like his heart stopped and he couldn’t breathe, hearing Tsukasa in pain. _“I’M SO FUCKED_ UP… _SENKUU!! I’M SO FUCKING ANGRY…_ THEY _DID THIS TO ME!!!_ HE _MESSED ME UP…!!! AAAAHUHUHUHUHHH—!!!”_

Tsukasa cried for fifteen minutes. Senkuu set their bowls of Okyadon to the side and cradled Tsukasa, consoling him. When Tsukasa finally calmed down, he drifted off into a light slumber. He sniffled in his sleep. Senkuu combed his hair out of his lover’s face.

This was Tsukasa Shishiou.

He was hurting inside. Tsukasa had gone through so much and he needed help coping with his past. He wasn’t all the way there in his head and cognitive understanding, even though he believed he was. He _needed_ others to understand _who_ he was, even though only one man did. He was in deep pain.

Senkuu empathized with him.

“Thank you so much for telling me this about yourself, Tsukasa…” he told him finally, voice parched. Senkuu’s face was red. He wiped his tears before Tsukasa could see them. Tsukasa lifted his head and his eyes glistened with tears. He was beautiful. Senkuu smiled. “I _will_ cherish this, Tsukasa. I promise. You’ve opened yourself to me in ways of servitude and honor. I won’t ever use this information in any way to use against or to hurt you.” His lip thinned. “Just from me to you, you are the strongest man I have met, Tsukasa. You put others before yourself, even if it means that you’ll get the short end of the stick. As long as others are happy, you’re happy. Those men, they abused your kindness and took it for weakness. I now understand why… when we’re in bed together you cry. Not because our sex is so good—even though it’s _part_ of the reason, kukuku— but you’re having flashbacks of your sexual trauma you experienced with older men and your business team. That man David, I’m so sorry you had to experience a pedophilia love with a molester that robbed you of your innocence. I… won’t ask you to pursue anything you wouldn’t want to, but… I support you no matter what, Tsukasa Ishigami.”

Senkuu squeezed his hand tight. Tsukasa couldn’t break his eyes away from this man. He was confident. A leader. Genuine. He never once lied to Tsukasa—that wasn’t like Senkuu at all. He reassured him. Tsukasa blew out a small sigh, combing his hair behind his ear. He smiled, some.

“Senkuu,” he spoke, voice deep. He climbed over his lover’s body in bed, lounging across him. Senkuu ran his hand underneath Tsukasa’s red silk robe and fondled his ass. He comforted his body. Tsukasa’s amber eyes blazed into Senkuu’s soul. He rested his head on his chest and sighed. “I don’t think I could ever meet again a man who has enraptured my conviction onwards towards my and their own beliefs. You challenge me, but you _push_ me, too. You make sure that I’m shown the world, even though I believe that I’ve already seen it. You charm my heart like no else. You understand me, Senkuu. For that I’m grateful. Other’s haven’t taken the care and patience to get to know my hearts truest desires. I want to be with you the rest of my life, Senkuu Ishigami.” He kissed him. “Thank you.”

Senkuu pulled away. “You’re welcome,” he smirked, biting his lip. He slapped Tsukasa’s ass. Tsukasa let out a loose moan and pressed his head deep into Senkuu’s shoulder. He grabbed his hand near his ass and led it into his cunt, stroking it with him. Tsukasa’s body hummed with warmth. Senkuu gasped. _“Tsukasa… You really want to do this, now…?”_

_“Ah-huh…. My dearest husband, Senkuu.”_ Tsukasa confirmed. He stuck out his tongue and made out with Senkuu, Senkuu clasping his face to hold the purest white seashell in his hands. Senkuu breathed against him, Tsukasa nodding his head. They were warm _. “Come be by my side… Like journey’s no one has ever taken with me in my embrace before. Senkuu… Make love with me.”_

Senkuu nodded his head.

_________________

 

After that night spent alone together, Senkuu saw a whole new side of Tsukasa that he hadn’t seen before in the past. Tsukasa’s walls were down. Day by day, he became more open emotionally to Senkuu and helped describe little things he would hear and hallucinations, though there were still many things he didn’t feel comfortable with sharing. And that was okay.

A month passed.

Tsukasa’s hair had grown even longer. It was cropped at his breasts and reached his chest. Senkuu was surprised Tsukasa’s hair could manage growing so long in a short period of time. Tsukasa laughed. He said mother nature blessed his body with splendid gifts and it was his job to take care of what Gaea gave him to one day return it back to the human populace. Senkuu didn’t give one fuck about Tsukasa’s nature hippie bullshit about the wonderful presence of the Cycle of Life, but he _did_ give the utmost fuck about—

His boyfriend was _beautiful._

This was the man he wanted to be with for the rest of his life.

One day during the week, Senkuu combed his fingers through Tsukasa’s hair in bed before going to school. Tsukasa was feeling depressed, but nonetheless, he decided to get ready for school with Senkuu.

Tsukasa enrolled in the same school Senkuu attended before the Stone Age. He didn’t want to be alone. Senkuu brought him happiness, and it was something he couldn’t bear to lose. He wanted to be at Senkuu’s side all times of the day, even though they were separated by different classes and upperclassmen with Tsukasa in his Third Year.

Since Tsukasa attended the high school Senkuu went to, unfortunately, that came with a mass welcome plethora of fans. The students crowded the entrance of the school just to see him step on the property after walking to it with Senkuu. Tsukasa took private classes by himself since if he didn’t, his star power would distract the other students from their learning.

Senkuu was the only student permitted by the principal to share his lunches with Tsukasa and after the school day needed, Tsukasa resumed his duties as the Head Captain of the Sports committee while Senkuu tended to his Chemistry Club endeavors. When their club activities drew to an end, they helped clean and prepare everything needed for the next day and walked home together. They repeated this cycle throughout the school week or until Tsukasa was excused from classes to perform in UFC bouts and matches. He was the Ultimate Primate out of the 7 billion people on earth and it was something that in Japanese society, his attendance was excused because _no one_ would get in the way of that.

Though, Tsukasa was lonely. When he decided to stay home by himself instead of going to school with Senkuu, it was hard for him to remain focused on his MMA training because sometimes he started to remember traumas from his past. He still trained and kept his body in shape during the off-season, though he could admit to himself that flashbacks of his ex-coach and molester David Clarke and one of the members of the MMA committee board Mark clouded his mind.

Tsukasa didn’t tell Senkuu, but sometimes when they were making love, he would hallucinate a foursome with the four of them. Senkuu would be fucking him like usual, but David and Mark tended to his other sexual needs like sucking on his breasts or making out with him until Tsukasa came.

Senkuu didn’t notice and Tsukasa wasn’t sure if he had inklings about Tsukasa’s hallucinations. Though, he didn’t ask him about what Tsukasa hallucinated. Tsukasa was thankful. For now, he would keep this information to himself because Senkuu was a brilliant lover and he didn’t want to lose him.

Senkuu knew what Tsukasa was experiencing.

Tsukasa called out for men named David and Mark in his sleep when they turned in for the night. Senkuu listened, his eyes cast open in the darkness. Tsukasa was mumbling things in his sleep, shifting some. He grabbed Senkuu’s hand and trailed it in between his legs. He started to stroke his pussy.

_“AUUGHHNNN… DAVID…. COACH CLARKE…!”_ Tsukasa whined into the night, touching himself. Senkuu observed his obscene sexual behavior. Tsukasa panted, sticking out his tongue. _“AAUUHHNN…!! MARK, MARK~!!! TOUCH ME THERE….!!! AUUGHHNNN~!!! OHHH, I CAN’T BEAR IT… ANY LONGER…!”_

Tsukasa orgasmed after five minutes passed. Senkuu took a breath. Tsukasa snapped his head towards him and rubbed his eyes, seeming to wake up from a twilight-like state. He was dazed.

_“Senkuu…”_ Tsukasa murmured lowly, moving closer to Senkuu underneath the covers. His lips neared his. He continued to finger his cunt, rubbing it with Senkuu’s hand. He bit his lip and giggled. _“Oh… I see. You were playing with my body during the night, weren’t you…? Though, it doesn’t seem like it. I wouldn’t have slept through the night if you were doing so. Why is your hand gracing my wet cunt? Hmhmhmhm…. Do you wanna play with it?”_

Semen traced Tsukasa’s pussy and leaked from it. Senkuu held a still gaze. He looked into Tsukasa’s warm amber eyes prowling down his body like he was a lion stalking his prey. Senkuu gulped.

_“Ahh, you see…”_ Senkuu rubbed the back of his head, saying. He decided to lie. _“I heard you murmuring some things in your sleep and you were shivering, wanting extasy. I guess you were having a wet dream about me, huh? Kukuku…”_

_“Probably,”_ Tsukasa smirked _. “I won’t deny it. Do you wish… to continue this further with me, Senkuu? My breasts, they’re leaking.”_

He leaned closer to Senkuu’s ear and let his breasts hover over Senkuu’s mouth. His lips touched Tsukasa’s swollen nipples dripping milk into his mouth. Senkuu stuck out his tongue. Tsukasa nodded his head.

_“Mhhmmm….”_ He shivered with delight, moaning. _“I want you to_ suck _on them, Senkuu. Gulp all the milk down… until I’m milked dry and squirming with my wet pussy_ squelching _for your length inside… Hmhm… Mmnnn, feel it, Senkuu…”_

Tsukasa rubbed the flat of Senkuu’s palm across his cunt. He took a breath. Tsukasa continued whispering in his ear. Cum leaked from his pussy.

_“Listen, my dearest Senkuu….”_ He charmed him. His pussy tightened, then flared out with wet suction. It dripped with cum. Tsukasa panted, nodding his head. _“Ugghhnnn… Can’t you hear that beautiful sound? It’s my pussy… wanting your thick fat_ cock _inside….”_

The sounds of Tsukasa’s pussy squelching, slithering wet with slick cum as Senkuu treated it filled the room that night. Tsukasa’s body seduced Senkuu like no else. He slurped his breasts into his mouth and sucked on them, his mouth filling with creamed, liquid pleasure. Tsukasa nodded his head.

That was a good night.

Since Tsukasa took classes by himself and was the only student in his undisclosed private Home Room, he was still lonely. He keened against the seat and rubbed his cunt above his pants while the teacher was busy writing something on the whiteboard. Tsukasa couldn’t bear his own sexually enticed being without Senkuu keeping it at bay. It was an _excruciating_ pleasure.

He orgasmed in his pants.

_“AAUUGGHNNN~!!!!”_ Tsukasa let out a panted, slight moan, squeezing his cunt tightly with his legs spread somewhat on the desk legs below. He shivered, overcoming the ripples of his intense orgasm. He stuck his tongue out. _“AAUUUUUHHNNN…!!! AAUUGHHNNN….!!! AAUUUGHHHNNN….”_

The teacher noticed. “Shishiou-kun?” He wondered, turning his head around to look at him. Tsukasa’s head was down on the table with his water wave wet hair sprawled across his shoulders. Tsukasa was trembling. “Is something wrong? Do you feel sick or need to go home? This is unusual behavior…”

Tsukasa mumbled. _“Mmggnhh… Sensei, no.”_ He fixed himself and regained his composure, sitting up. He smiled sweetly, charming his teacher. _“I’m just a little hungry, that’s all.”_

His pussy twitched in response.

The lunch bell rang. His sensei wrapped up the lesson and left Tsukasa to enjoy his lunch break. On days like these, sometimes, Senkuu would bring Taiju and Yuzuriha along to visit and cheer Tsukasa up with good company. It was one of the highlights of Tsukasa’s school day. They were good people.

He didn’t want to risk losing them.

More so, he didn’t want to risk Senkuu. He understood Japan’s societal rules and if Tsukasa wished to go against them like he desperately tried to do so many times, he could risk losing Senkuu _because_ Tsukasa was so open with being non-traditional.

Senkuu was simple. He was satisfied where things were and lived his life as a typical Japanese man that loved Science more than anything in the world besides Tsukasa. In front of others, they kept their interactions very surface level and they were able to restrain from PDA since it wasn’t in their culture to begin with. Tsukasa didn’t like it, but they both had things that they weren’t ready to lose yet.

And that was fine.

Tsukasa wore their black school uniform unbuttoned towards the beginning of his breasts and left open with a high collar. Senkuu walked beside him as they rode the subway to their school. When they arrived, a crowd of students met them as they walked towards the entrance of the school.

_“TSUKASA-CHAN~!!!!!”_ Girls shouted all around them, beginning to squeal. Senkuu rolled his eyes. This was 10 _bazillionth_ percent unexciting. Tsukasa laughed, knowing that Senkuu would never get used to this and hated when it happened. It amused him. _“KEEE-YAAAHHHHH~!!! HERE’S A BENTO FOR YOU~!!!!”_

Tsukasa dipped his head towards them. “Thank you,” he said, unfazed by being the center of attention. Tsukasa should’ve been going to a private celebrity school or homeschooled because he possessed such star power across the world. But, he wanted to be with Senkuu. Nothing would change that fact. “I’ll make sure to keep that Bento with me and eat it for lunch. Your hard efforts have not gone unnoticed.”

Tsukasa took the bento box from the girl. All of them screamed with delight. Senkuu blew out some air, digging his pinkie in his ear. He could care _less_ for this shit, and even though he loved Tsukasa—

He _didn’t_ like being the center of attention.

“If you would excuse us…” Tsukasa said suddenly, grabbing Senkuu by his arm. Senkuu gasped. Tsukasa held him with an iron grip and began dragging him away from the crowd. He smiled. “Senkuu and I have some _business_ to attend to… Mmmnnn… If you would, make sure you focus hard on your studies. They will definitely surmise to your hard work! Mhmhmmm…”

Tsukasa dashed off with Senkuu, carrying him by the waist like Senkuu was his school bag! The fans attempted to chase them, but Tsukasa disappeared from their sight in a moment’s notice.

_Of course, he could…_ Senkuu thought in the back of his head. Tsukasa dashed up the stairs excitedly and jumped over objects in their path, flipping over them. He was going so fast that when they sped past students, a force of wind swept over them following a black blur. Senkuu gasped _. He’s the World’s Strongest Primate!_

After entering his private home room, Tsukasa set Senkuu down. Senkuu took a moment to adjust and straighten himself. Tsukasa giggled. He loved flaunting his talent when needed. Senkuu frowned.

“Tsukasa,” he snapped at him. “What the hell was that? Kukuku… I’m your new lunchbox now, ah? Kukuku… crazy long-haired bastard…”

Tsukasa hummed. “Though, they would catch us if I didn’t take off,” he justified. He rested his chin on his hand, sitting down at his desk. He crossed his legs and smirked, amber eyes prowling Senkuu’s body. _“You like it when I carry you, don’t you? Mhmhmhm…”_

Senkuu blushed. “Shut up!” he barked at him. “No one told you to carry me up the steps while flipping around and doing stunts like a profession stunts person with me in your arms! My brain is still boggled. I think my eyes are swirling in the backs of my head… I need some dimenhydrinate…”

_“It brings us closer together,”_ Tsukasa purred. _“You don’t want to be like that with me? Hmmmnnn…”_ Tsukasa thought for a moment. Senkuu finally calmed down and looked over at him. _“That’s alright. I’ll only do it in times I see fit. Besides, Senkuu: You still have to please me.”_

Tsukasa leaned back against the window and spread his legs across his desk and chair. He unbuckled his pants and pulled them up some, showing Senkuu his swollen rosebud. Senkuu gasped.

_“Taste it.”_ Tsukasa urged. _“Senkuu.”_

He swirled his finger around in it, lowering his hand to play with his cunt. He stuck two fingers in his mouth and slathered his tongue across and around them, enticing Senkuu. Senkuu’s face flashed red. He glanced back at the homeroom’s door seeing if anyone was walking by, then took a look at the clock. School started at 8:30 am. It was 8:15 am right now. He made a burst of chilled laughter.

_“Damn you, Tsukasa Ishigami…”_ He growled, walking closer to his lover. He grabbed the underside of Tsukasa’s thighs. Senkuu unbuckled his pants and whipped out his throbbing 7.5-inch throbbing cock. He stuck it inside, pressing it within Tsukasa’s glorious twitching rosebud effortlessly. He gasped _. “You always get me so excited…! Ku….!”_

They slept together before class started.

After their afternoon club activities, Senkuu spent the rest of the day with Tsukasa at home. They made love as soon as they opened the door to their apartment. Tsukasa threw Senkuu onto the bed and hopped over him, wanting Senkuu to touch his body. Senkuu grunted.

_“AUUUUHHHH…!!!! AAUUUHHHH—!!!!”_ Tsukasa whined against him, poking his ass out. Senkuu undressed him, sucking on his breasts. He dove his head in between. Tsukasa whimpered. _“AUUUHHHHHHH—!!!! AAAAUUUHHHHHH—!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAUUH!!! AAAAAUUUOOOHHHHH, SENKUU~!!!! YES, RIGHT THERE, SENKUU!!!! I CAN’T… I WANT YOU DEEPER…!!! SUCK ON THEM—!!! AAAAAUUHHHH—!!!!”_

Senkuu licked his nipple, teasing it. Tsukasa stuck out his tongue in extasy with his eyebrows falling. He started to pant, losing his mind. Senkuu flicked his tongue across his nipple and nibbled on it, biting the tip. Tsukasa shuddered.

A pool of precum spilled over him and Senkuu.

Senkuu’s eyes widened. Tsukasa fell against him, resting across his body. He mumbled. He bit his lip, Senkuu running his hands down his sides. Tsukasa shivered.

_“I love you…”_ Senkuu told him in his ear, combing his fingers through his hair. _“Tsukasa Shishiou….”_

Tsukasa nodded.

_______________________

 

Six months passed.

By then, Tsukasa finished up his third year in school and graduated. Senkuu moved on and became a junior. He was offered an enamor of scholarships from prestige colleges to go to across the world and intern underneath the most profound of scientists. Tsukasa decided to focus on his career.

He was still the Ultimate Primate.

Now, the stakes were higher than before. Since Tsukasa wasn’t in school and graduated, he had more time to enter UFC events and be pushed to becoming the most decorated UFC champion of all time. With such a big goal that came with many accolades, he needed a business management team like before the Stone Age. He wasn’t good with making business decisions and it wasn’t quite his expertise, so Senkuu helped him.

He took time off from studying science across the globe for research and helped Tsukasa find management that was _right_ for him. Tsukasa went to meetings and Senkuu made sure that _no one_ would be taking advantage of Tsukasa again. He was the reigning UFC World Champion!

He couldn’t _believe_ the amount of strength Tsukasa had to still progress through the MMA community despite being surrounded by those who sexually exploited him in the past. Tsukasa didn’t become the Ultimate Primate because he wanted to. More so, he felt he _had_ to. His heart was so innocent that he became the Ultimate Universal Fighter to protect everyone who couldn’t protect themselves—like him.

He never wanted _anyone_ to go through what he did as a child, collecting seashells for his sister just to get beaten senseless because he couldn’t afford to protect himself. Though, now was different. A _fire_ lit inside of Tsukasa and he swore ever since that day that he would become the strongest so _no one_ could ever hurt him or anyone else again. He was the guardian and protector of the innocent.

On the other end, Tsukasa fell in love with MMA. It was something that couldn’t be explained to an outsider who didn’t fight in the ring. Tsukasa told Senkuu the reasoning behind his MMA pursuits one evening in bed during the summer break.

“Fighting in the MMA…” He started to say, holding Senkuu’s hand close to his womb. He rested his head back on Senkuu’s neck. Senkuu looked down into his eyes, completely enamored by this man Tsukasa Shishiou. Tsukasa breathed. “No, fighting period, is not just you beating up some random stranger senseless for victories. It’s fighting for and against yourself. Everyone lays their hearts on the mat and you battle to honor your utmost values and defeat your worst demons.”

The couple rested on their backs. Senkuu’s other hand fondled and groped Tsukasa’s breast, letting it fill up the palm of his hand. He soothed him. Senkuu had just finished sucking Tsukasa’s breasts off after having an intense round of intimate sex. Tsukasa’s hair had gotten longer by then, too. It was down his back, flat and straightened, silk with dark luster, and reached just above his ass.

Senkuu listened to his lover talk. He nodded his head, understanding what Tsukasa meant when he was in the ring with an opponent. More so, he didn’t pay attention to them. He was fighting for and against himself.

What a beautiful King of Lions.

 “Is it because of your trauma?” Senkuu asked, growing closer to his lover. His warm breath coated his neck. Tsukasa shivered, wanting more. Senkuu made him tingle. “Tsukasa.”

  _“Mmmn…_ probably.” Tsukasa confessed. He let out a sigh, taking a breath. Senkuu closed his eyes and continued to fondle Tsukasa’s breast, squeezing his nipple. His areolas were so large and soft that it was astounding for Senkuu to know that Tsukasa was intersex. These were, in fact, female breasts, though it didn’t look like it to others that saw him as a muscular fit male MMA fighter with bustling pecs. Tsukasa looked over at Senkuu. “Now that I think about it… maybe fighting was my way of processing my pain… What I went through with those selfish acquisitive older men…”

Senkuu understood. Tsukasa was guarded and as someone who had Schizoaffective Bipolar Disorder and highly functioning, he shielded himself and was suspicious of other people’s motives. Men had abused him in the past and took advantage of Tsukasa’s crippling mindset. He slept with men in authority and in positions of power because he needed financial support to take care of his comatose sister Mirai. He trusted Senkuu, but as someone who’s trust was used against them in the past on numerous occasions, it would take time. Senkuu understood him the most.

He was the most patient person in the world.

The next morning, Senkuu snored beside him. Tsukasa looked over. He grabbed Senkuu’s hand and guided down below him, spreading his legs. He pressed his hand between them. Senkuu woke up.

Tsukasa was masturbating with him.

He huffed on his face, eyes fluttering _. “AAAAUHHH~!!!! AAAAAUUHHHHH~!!!! AAAAAAUUUHH~!!!”_ He stuck out his tongue, eyes rolling. He shuddered. Senkuu watched. _“AAAAAAHHHH~!!!!!! AAOOUUUHH, SENKUU~!!!! YEESSSSSS—!!!! AAHH~!!!”_

Senkuu didn’t say a word.

He observed Tsukasa. This happened a lot during the night or before Senkuu woke up. When he came to, he could feel the pull in his lower stomach and his hand moist with Tsukasa’s scent. Tsukasa masturbated with him when Senkuu was unconscious outside of their lovemaking. He had been this way since they got together but didn’t say a word to Senkuu about it since. Senkuu didn’t ask him to.

Something was wrong with Tsukasa.

He watched Tsukasa become delirious and enter another state of reality, moving Senkuu’s hand in and out of him. He sucked up his entire hand as he fisted himself, whining. He started to pant.

His heat started.

_“AAAAAAUUUIIHHHHHH~!!!! AAAAIIUUHHHHHH~!!!”_ Tsukasa moaned to Senkuu, rolling over with Senkuu on their backs. Senkuu played limp, keeping his eye open. Tsukasa’s eyes fluttered. _“AAAAAAAAAAUUUIIIHHHH~!!!!! AAAOOOOUUHHHHHH~!!! AAAAOUUUUHHHH~!!!! AAAAAAIIIUUUUHHHHH—!!!!!”_

He started to sob. Senkuu watched him squirm beneath him, unrelieved. Senkuu stopped playing unconscious. He started to take his hand out, but Tsukasa quick to grab it before he could. Senkuu watched. Tsukasa panted. He shivered, sticking out his tongue. His eyes rolled back into place.

Tsukasa regained consciousness.

_“Senkuu…”_ He spoke, voice soft seeing his lover awake in front of him. Senkuu frowned. Tsukasa stared at him with wonder. _“What’s wrong…? Did you… get a quickie in before I fell asleep? Mhmhmhmm… It’s fine if you do it with me. I do it with you all the time… becoming one. I like it.”_

Tsukasa licked his lips, pulling Senkuu closer. Senkuu let him. Tsukasa grabbed his other hand and ushered it towards his breast, fondling them together in tight circles. His lips parted. He attempted to arouse Senkuu. A shadow cast over his lover’s face. Tsukasa stopped.

_“Senkuu… What’s wrong…?”_ he asked him, voice wobbling. _“What’s wrong, Senkuu? Do you not wish to become one with me…? Did I do something…”_ His lip thinned, concerned. _“Did I hurt you, Senkuu?”_

Senkuu shook his head. “No.” he finally said, speaking up. “Not at all, Tsukasa. Tell me…” He lifted his gaze, staring into Tsukasa’s eyes. Tsukasa’s eyes widened. Senkuu gripped his hand strongly and sighed. “Are you hurt or in any pain? I don’t want to see…” He choked back some tears. “I don’t want to see you in _pain…”_

A tear dropped from Senkuu’s eye. He was trying to hold his true feelings he felt for Tsukasa. Tsukasa was shocked. He didn’t like seeing Senkuu in this way. He became illogical and inefficient. He wasn’t a professional scientist anymore—just a regular man known as Senkuu Ishigami.

Tsukasa felt anxiety fill him. _“Senkuu, I’m not in any pain…!”_ he attempted to reassure Senkuu, sitting up. _“I just want to have sex! We can join… Mmmmnnn…”_ He murmured, dragging Senkuu closer to him. Tsukasa broke into a small smile, worried. He pulled his hand out of his pussy and rested their hands against his breast, gripping them together. _“I’m not hurt! I promise…_ look, _Senkuu. Look_ here…” Milk poured from his nipple. He mumbled. _“Mmmnn… See? I’m not in_ any _sort of pain… Are you looking, Senkuu…? Senkuu, look at me…”_

Senkuu’s lip trembled. _“Tsukasa…”_ his voice shook. Tsukasa flinched. He didn’t like when Senkuu got like this. He couldn’t read him. Senkuu closed his eyes and sighed. _“It’s not that I don’t want to have sex. I love making love with you when we become one. It’s my favorite thing outside of science and dragon quest and Doraemon… but I’m_ worried _about you here, Tsukasa.”_

Senkuu ran his hand through Tsukasa’s hair, moved strands out of the way so he could see his polished pale skin reminiscing Senkuu of glistened glass. Tsukasa’s honey eyes gazed into Senkuu’s soul. Usually, Tsukasa’s full-on gaze was intense, even for Senkuu. His eyebrows were angled and low, arched in a way that he carried a natural fierce gaze like that of a king lion of their pride. Tsukasa’s lips parted. Senkuu looked into his innocent eyes.

“Did you take your medicine?” he asked him. “Tsukasa Ishigami… Tell me the truth… please, Tsukasa. Be honest with me. I _need_ to know…” He took a breath. “I _need_ to know, Tsukasa.”

Tsukasa stuck out his tongue. _“Auuuhhh… Senkuu, you make me warmmmm….”_ He murmured, face flushing red. He neared towards Senkuu’s lips. _“Come on… Senkuuu…. Put_ it _inside of me… Get it_ inside _of my body… Impregnate me…”_ He spread his legs wider so Senkuu could come in between them and shivered. _“PUT A BABY… INSIDE OF… MY BODY…!! AUGH—!! BECOME ONE WITH ME, SENNKUU…!!! PUT IT INSIDE MY WOMB….!! UGHH~!!!”_

Senkuu observed Tsukasa. His lover started to whine and whimper, panting, wanting him closer than ever before. Senkuu leaned towards his lip, sticking out his tongue so Tsukasa could lap it. Tsukasa did. He pressed his tongue against Senkuu’s and licked him lightly, accepting his union. They huffed on each other’s faces. Senkuu looked into his eyes.

Tsukasa nodded. _“Mmmmnnn… Yes, right here…. Senkuu…”_ He grabbed his hand so he could fondle his breasts further. Senkuu panted. Tsukasa another time, encouraging Senkuu. _“Twirl it in your hands… I want you to_ lick _my nipples… and_ nibble _on them like we’re preparing to nurture our child….”_

Senkuu did so for 20 minutes. Tsukasa’s body arched into Senkuu’s, wanting more of him. Senkuu took care of his breasts. He sucked the milk from Tsukasa, understanding that his lover liked breastfeeding him. Tsukasa lapped the side of his neck, nodding his head. His wet, stringy hair coated in sweat fell over his shoulders. Senkuu breathed against his face. He pinched his nipples. Tsukasa squealed.

_“AAUGHHNNN~!!!”_ He whimpered, sticking out his tongue. Senkuu continued to treat him for a while. Tsukasa grabbed both of his hands and lowered them down his abdomen, Senkuu feeling the hardcore ab ridges of it. Tsukasa pressed his hand deep into his womb. He shivered, panting against Senkuu’s face with his tongue hanging outside of his mouth. _“Senkuu… I have something I need to share with you…! AUUUUHHHH….”_

Tsukasa’s cunt twitched. Senkuu felt it tremble against his balls, wanting him inside. Tsukasa was swollen from fisting himself earlier with Senkuu’s hand during the night. Senkuu listened to his breathless pleas. He shivered against him, too.

_“What is it?”_ he asked. _“Tsukasa.”_

_“I’m pregnant…”_

Senkuu pulled away from him, eyes widening. Tsukasa started to laugh. He grinned proudly and licked his lips. He shut his eyes with them fluttering, leaning back further into Senkuu. Senkuu placed his hand on his thigh. He closed his eyes, squeezing them shut. He realized that Tsukasa Ishigami was out of his mind.

Senkuu looked at his Invega and Lithium pill bottles resting on their lamp desk beside them. Tsukasa was supposed to take 600 mg of his Lithium and 6 mg of his Invega every day but only ended up taking half. Senkuu didn’t pressure him about his medicine but he monitored the dosages he took. So far, Tsukasa had become diligent in taking it every day with Senkuu’s help, but for the past three days—

Tsukasa hadn’t taken _any_ of it.

_“AAAAAUUUUHHHHH—!!!! SENKUU, TOUCH ME~!!!!”_ Tsukasa blurted out absurdly into the air, waning for Senkuu’s intimacy. He sat up some and changed his position, climbing on top of Senkuu’s waist instead. He gripped Senkuu’s hands above his head and pinned him down. Senkuu gasped. Tsukasa eased himself back down on his dick, looking at it over his shoulder. He bit his lip and grinned. _“I CAN’T WAIT… FOR US TO CONCEIVE…!!! SENKU, AREN’T YOU EXCITED…?!”_

He gazed into Senkuu’s eyes deliriously, laughing. His hair was matted across his face and stringy. A vein pulsed from his neck. Tsukasa had entered one of his manias. Senkuu should’ve known. With Schizoaffective Bipolar, manias were unpredictable. They happened out of the blue sometimes with no known occurrence, but they could be triggered by stress. Senkuu knew the days beforehand Tsukasa had something on his mind, but he didn’t express anything about it.

Now he was in mania.

_“PLAY WITH ME, SENKU…!!!”_ Tsukasa demanded. He tightened his grip on Senkuu’s wrist further and kept him in place on the bed. Senkuu smirked, snarking. There would be no fighting back against his sick lover. In physical strength, Tsukasa outmatched anyone on the planet Earth because of his cheat level kinesthetic prowess. He moaned. _“GO AHEAD…!!! PUT ALL YOUR CHILDREN… INSIDE OF MY CUNT…!!!! AAAAUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHH—!!!!!!”_

Tsukasa stuck out his tongue and orgasmed. He wet the sheets below him and Senkuu. He shivered like a wet dog. Senkuu was shocked. He hadn’t even touched Tsukasa yet but the mere thought of it made Tsukasa orgasm. His lover took a couple hitched breaths, whining. His eyes rolled into the backs of his head.

He orgasmed another time.

_“AAUUUUUUUUUHHHHHH—!!!!”_ he shrieked loudly with Senkuu watching in pure amazement. Tsukasa leaned forward and poked his ass out, mumbling rambles into Senkuu’s neck. He made a deep moan. _“AAAUUHHHMMMMNNN…. PUT IT INSIDE… PLEAAASSEEE—!!!!!!!!!”_

Senkuu did.

He spread Tsukasa’s ass and thrusted inside him, making his lover whine. Tsukasa huffed with each of his movements, tears dropping from his eyes. He stuck out his tongue, lifting his head.

_“AAAAUUUHHHHH—!!!!! AAAAAUUUUGGGGHHHHHH~!!!!!!”_ Tsukasa moaned to him, whimpering. He started to beg, rolling his head around Senkuu’s shoulders to bear with the love making. _“AAAAHHHHH—!!!! AAAAAAUUUUUHHHH~!!!! OH MY GOD, SENKUU~!!!!! AAAAAUUHHHH—!!!! AAAAAUUUHHHHH~!!!!!”_

Senkuu pumped him harder, licking his ear. _“I GOT YOU… TSUKA-CHAN—!!!!”_ he assured, pounding him stronger. Tsukasa’s body moved with his. He whined. _“I GOT YOU… TSUKA-CHAN!!! BEAR WITH ME, TSUKASA ISHIGAMI….!!! COME ON, LET’S MAKE SOME… CHILDREN….!!! AAAAUUUHHHH~!!!”_

Senkuu and Tsukasa made love for fifteen minutes. Tsukasa moved his body in tune with Senkuu’s and sat back up whenever he wanted to ride him and please them both. Senkuu watched Tsukasa move, holding his wrists and moaning. Tsukasa threw his head back and stuck out his tongue, moaning. Senkuu couldn’t break from this intimacy. He groaned.

He felt like they were mating.

They didn’t stop until Tsukasa pulled away after riding him, lying flat on his back. He panted. Senkuu so as well, catching his breath. _That_ was hardcore. He didn’t expect Tsukasa to give them _both_ a good time. He looked over at his lover. Tsukasa looked back at him. He held Senkuu’s hand, grabbing it.

He loved him.

Tsukasa climbed over him and rested across his body, laying his head down against him. Senkuu ran his hands down Tsukasa’s body, soothing him. Tsukasa shivered. He whimpered.

He orgasmed.

Slick wetness poured over Senkuu’s body. He felt a warm puddle drip beneath them. Tsukasa panted, whining. Senkuu felt him move against his body, spreading it across them. He bent over and poked his ass out.

Sperm pooled from his ass as he urged it, sticking out his tongue. Senkuu slipped his hand in Tsukasa’s cunt and began to finger it, helping Tsukasa push it out. He wasn’t finished. Neither was Senkuu.

Tsukasa moved Senkuu’s hand out of the way and held it, his sticky cum lacing wet over the two of them. Tsukasa licked Senkuu’s ear and moaned against him, nodding his head. He stuck out his tongue and whispered.

_“Put a_ child _inside of me… Senkuu…”_ He murmured to him. His voice sounded like silk. Senkuu listened. Tsukasa rocked his body with him, pressing them even further together. _“Put it…_ inside _me, so we can both… nurture a conception… Auuuhhhh….”_

Senkuu appeased him. He felt like Tsukasa put him in a trance. His voice was so soft and peppered that he allured Senkuu in like a succubus. Senkuu didn’t know where his sudden boundless energy came from, but he found the strength to sleep with Tsukasa even _more._ One position after the other, Senkuu managed to please Tsukasa for longer periods of time without giving in, Tsukasa urging Senkuu further. He tempted him.

And Senkuu could do nothing but oblige.

Tsukasa moaned and screamed, but that seemed to make the two of them only _wetter_ as their lovemaking went on. He shouted, tugging at the sheets as Senkuu fucked him from behind _rough—_ like he _wanted_ it. Tsukasa wanted Senkuu to _bruise_ him. He wanted Senkuu to make love deeply with him, the way Tsukasa always wanted. Somehow during their sex, Senkuu could feel Tsukasa crying out his heart—

_“AAAUUGGGHHHH, SENNKUU, MY LOVE~!!!!!”_ He shrieked out, sobbing. Senkuu flipped him over on his back and spreading his legs. He came between Tsukasa and hammered his pussy rapidly, Tsukasa grabbing his back for support and cradling his body with his legs. He whined. _“AAAAUUUUHHHHH—!!!! AAAAUUUUUHHHHHH—!!!! AAAUUUHHHHHH—!!!! AAAAAAAUUUIIIHHHHHH—!!!! SENKUU, RIGHT THERE, PUT IT RIGHT THERE~!!!! AAAAAUUUUUHHHHHHHH—!!!!”_

Senkuu hit his prostate.

Tsukasa shivered. _“AAAAAAAAUUUUUGHHHHH~!!!”_ He wailed, his body moving back and forth with Senkuu’s pounding. He let him have it _. “AUUUUHHHHHHH~!!!! SENKUU, I GIVE MY BODY… TO YOU~!!! AAAAUUUUUGHHHH~!!!! TAKE ME, SENKUU~!!! MAKE ME FEEL IT~!!! I WANT YOU YO HAVE ME~!!!! I ONLY WANT YOU TO HAVE ME~!!! I WANT OUR CHILDREN… INSIDE OF MY BODY~!!! I WANT THEM DEEPER IN MY WOMB~!!!!! I NEED IT—!!!!”_

Tsukasa continued moaning. He took a couple of breaths, huffing hard. His breasts moved in tune with Senkuu’s fucking, shaking with him. Tsukasa gasped. His shrieking filled the room.

Senkuu was _murdering_ his pussy.

_“AAAAAAAAUUUUUHHHH—!!!! AAAAUUUUUUUHHHH~!!!!!! IT’S YOURS, SENKUU~!! I WANT ME TO BELONG TO ONLY YOU…….!!!! YOU’RE THE LOVE…. OF MY LIFE~!!! ONLY YOU, SENKUU!!!! I ONLY WANT IT TO BE BY YOU…. OUR CONCEPTION~!!!!”_

They orgasmed together.

Tsukasa twitched, lactating. Senkuu fondled his breasts, gripping them tight. He mewled to Senkuu. He tightened his pussy on his length, squeezing the last of his sperm into him. Tsukasa stuck out his tongue. Senkuu panted, taking a couple of breaths and calming down. Tsukasa shivered.

He finished orgasming.

Senkuu felt like the trance put on him by Tsukasa lifted from him. He let out a sigh of relief, coming to. Tsukasa’s eyes traced his body, then his eyes. He looked into his soul. He nodded.

They finished mating.

This must’ve been what Tsukasa was talking about anytime the two of them made love. Even though extended periods of time, Senkuu never felt anything like this. Tsukasa had a hold on him like no else.

Tsukasa was his.

After that, Tsukasa rested. He turned over on his side and rested his head against the pillows, laying down. His mania calmed for now. Senkuu stroked his fingers through his hair as Tsukasa lover slept. He could tell that Tsukasa was tired. Though, he had just shown Senkuu something he shared with no one else.

Their conception.

Senkuu broke away from him. He kissed his forehead and got up, changing out their sheets with Tsukasa murmuring. Senkuu told Tsukasa to get up so they could both take a bath. Tsukasa groaned.

He got up from the bed. “Senkuu,” he asked, standing up. “Why did you wake me with such a thing? We can bathe later together. I haven’t gotten any sleep…” His pursed his lip, thinking for a moment. _“Actually, I_ have _gotten relief from your conception deep inside. Do you… want to check…?”_

Tsukasa gave him a look full of lust. Senkuu’s lips parted. Tsukasa nodded his head. Senkuu walked towards him. Tsukasa sat back down on the bed. He spread his legs. Senkuu kneeled before him.

Tsukasa’s pussy was swollen and bruised.

He licked his lips. _“Yes…”_ he told Senkuu, urging his head deeper between his thighs. He leaned back and rested his head on the mattress, Senkuu starting to lick within his dripping canal filled with his liquid love. _“AAAUUUHHHH~!!! AAAUUUHHH… YES… AUUUHHHHH~!!! AAAAUUUHHHHH…!!! AAAAUUUHMMMMM!!! MHMHMHM…!!! AAAUUUGGGHHH~!!! AAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUGGGHHHHHHH—!!!!!!!!”_

Senkuu sucked on his cunt for twenty minutes. By then, it looked like it was urging Senkuu deeper as it puckered for him, gaping. Tsukasa huffed on the mattress. Senkuu tonged his pussy.

Tsukasa squirmed. _“AAAAUUUUUUHHHHHH~!!!!_ ” He whimpered. _“AAAUUHHHHH~!!! SENKUU, RIGHT THERE—I CAN'T!!!!! NOT RIGHT THERE~!!! NOT RIGHT THERE~!!!! AAAAUUUUHHHHHNNN—!!!!!”_

Senkuu tonged his prostate. He circled his tongue around it, arousing Tsukasa. Tsukasa shivered, screaming out to his lover as he began to cry. He felt so _good!_ Senkuu grabbed both of his thighs and lifted them over his head, pulling Tsukasa’s pussy towards his. It bloomed for him inside. Senkuu licked the swollen ridges. Tsukasa trembled. He bit his lip. Senkuu entered again.

He licked him out for another thirty minutes.

After he pulled away from Tsukasa, his lover was resting against the sheets and heaving. Senkuu came over his body. He lifted Tsukasa’s legs by his ankle and pushed them back, thrusting his member inside. Tsukasa shouted.

_“AAUUUUGHHH~!!!!!”_ He screamed, sticking out his tongue. He started to sob. Senkuu thrusted into him malignantly. His pussy slurped him up like it was thirsty. Senkuu quenched its thirst. Tsukasa gasped. _“AAAAUUUHHHHNNNNN~!!!! AAAAUUUUHMMM~!!!! AAAAAAUUHUH, SENKUU~!!! SENKUU~!!!!!!!”_

Senkuu listened to his screams as he made love to him. He moved his body back and forth against the mattress, Tsukasa letting him have it in whatever way he wanted. They orgasmed.

Tsukasa bellowed on the mattress, squirting. _“AAAAAUUHHHHHHHHHH~!!!!”_ He yelled loudly, throwing his head back. His dick sprayed clear fluid over them like a fossette of running water. Tsukasa flinched. His mouth opened wide. _“AAAAAUUUUHHMMMMMNNN~!!!! “AAAAAUUUUHHMMMMMNNN~!!!! AAAAAAAUUUUUHHHNNNNNNNNNNN—!!!!!!!!!!”_

Senkuu listened to all of Tsukasa’s cries. He thrusted into his wet cunt, finishing out his impulses as Tsukasa squirted across the two of them. His body rippled with pleasure. Electricity coursed through him.

He orgasmed _another_ time.

_“AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH~!!! SENKUU~!!!!!”_ He sobbed. Tears fell from his eyes. Senkuu pushed his thighs back further. Tsukasa nodded. _“AAAAAUHUHUHUHUH~!!!! AAAAAAUUUUUHHHHNNNNNN~!!!! SENKUU~!!! SENKUU~!!!!!”_

They completed.

Senkuu broke away with a huff. Tsukasa was breathing hard, too. He could hardly move his body. His pussy twitched with satisfaction. Senkuu looked down at it dripping full with his cum.

He let out a sigh of relief. Damn… Tsukasa had _really_ worn him out…! Kukuku…. Senkuu laughed to himself. Tsukasa broke into a peal of chilled laughter as well. They giggled together.

Another month passed.

Winter came. By then, Tsukasa’s hair had reached his back and Senkuu was making his final decisions on where he was going to go to college and further his prolific scientific education. Tsukasa also had a lot on his mind. He sighed.

“Senkuu, what are you going to do?” he asked him, looking over at his lover in bed. He rested his head on his chest. Senkuu rubbed Tsukasa’s shoulders and pulled him closer. Tsukasa snuggled against him. “Your senior year is coming up and soon… you’ll be going off to college. I don’t want you to miss me while you’re gone…”

“You act like phone sex doesn’t exist,” Senkuu snarked.

“It _does_ but isn’t as great as the real thing _. Mhmhmhm…_ How about you stay home with me for a semester after you graduate? I’m about to enter my competition season and want you there with me.”

“Yeah, I could, but I wouldn’t be pursuing my dream if I did that. I finally have an opportunity to study underneath some incredible people and further my understanding of science. I can _finally_ begin to understand this science that has captivated me for so _long._ Tsukasa… What are you going to do when I’m gone?”

“That… _Mmmmnnn…_ I’m not sure.” He sighed. He looked down at their covers soaked with their fluids. The two of them just finished a night full of sex. It was _really_ good. “I’ve been thinking about that for some time. What do you think I should do, Senkuu?”

“I don’t give a damn.” Senkuu laughed. He circled his pinkie in his ear, rolling his eyes. “You know I don’t give 1mm about what you choose to do with your life. What were you thinking?”

Even though Senkuu said he didn’t care, he _did_. He was more selfless than Tsukasa when it came to making decisions for the better. Tsukasa sighed.

“I want to continue… my career in the UFC.” He confessed. Senkuu listened. “You know how I am, Senkuu. It financially supports both of us. You’re… going to choose to go to school far away, aren’t you?”

“We won’t be that far away from each other, kukuku… You know that. I’m still making my final deductions. Who knows? Maybe I’ll choose a college close to your competition stadium, kukuku…”

“No, you won’t. You’ll only choose the most logical and efficient way, Senkuu. We’ve been together for about 4 years going on five. I know your heart…” He licked the side of Senkuu’s face. His hand trailed down his stomach, rubbing his chest. “You’ll do what’s best for you…”

“So will you, kukuku….”

“Maybe.”

Both giggled together. Senkuu liked the blend of his and Tsukasa’s laughs. He ran his hand through Tsukasa’s hair and combed it. He neared his lips towards his. Tsukasa pressed his own against Senkuu’s.

They made out.

_“Mmmhhh… Auuuhhhh… Tsukasa… Ishigami…!”_ Senkuu called out, turning over on his back. Tsukasa licked into his mouth, moving against him. He laid over Senkuu’s body on his back as his lover kissed down his neck, beginning to make love to him. Tsukasa moaned. _“Auuughhhh, Tsuka-chan, I know… I know you want it inside…!! I can feel your pussy… tightening against me…!”_

Senkuu ran his hand down Tsukasa’s chest and touched his pussy, rubbing his palm flat against it. Tsukasa shivered, feeling Senkuu. He wanted to suck his fingers inside.

_“Oh, goddamnit, Senkuu…!”_ Tsukasa whined to him, rolling his head back. He stuck out his tongue and panted. Senkuu licked the side of his neck, continuing to rub his palm flat around Tsukasa’s swollen cunt and teased him there for a while. Tsukasa whimpered. _“Ohhhh, Senkuu!!! Right there, Senkuu!!! Right there—Tease my pussy…!! It’s ready, Senkuu—!!!!”_

Tsukasa grabbed Senkuu’s hand and held it. Senkuu squeezed it tight. He slid one finger into Tsukasa easily, but Tsukasa urged him deeper with his other hand. One finger wouldn’t be enough. Tsukasa whined against Senkuu’s face. Senkuu slipped in two fingers. Then his whole hand fit inside.

_“Auuuhhh—!!!”_ Tsukasa grinned, eyes lighting up with pleasure. He pulled Senkuu’s hand in and out, his cunt making wet suctions between their lovemaking. Tsukasa fisted himself with Senkuu. _“SENKUU—!!! RIGHT THERE!!! FUCKING GET IT DEEPER INSIDE ME!!! AAAAOOUHHH—!!! DEEPER, SENKUU MY LOVER!!! AAAOUUUHHHH, IT WANTS YOU DEEPER—!!!!!”_

Tsukasa screamed against him. He whined, sticking his tongue out _further._ His eyelashes fluttered. Senkuu pumped his hand in and out rapidly, pleasing Tsukasa. Tsukasa nodded his head. His face flushed.

He felt the electricity course through his pussy.

_“AAOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH, MY GOD~!!!!”_ Tsukasa howled out to him. He shut his eyes tight. Senkuu fisted his thrusts in tune with Tsukasa fucking back down on it. Tsukasa felt his pussy grow tighter. Despite that, Senkuu continued to punch his pussy. _“AAAOOOHHHHHH, MY GOD, SENKUU~!!!! DEEPER, YES, DEEPER~!!! IT WANTS YOU INSIDE, SENKUU—!!!!!”_

Tsukasa licked the side of Senkuu’s face, tempting him with alluring _lust._ Senkuu huffed against his neck. Tsukasa stuck out his tongue so he could kiss him. Senkuu grasped his face and pulled him closer to his lips, lapping into his mouth. Tsukasa whined, nodding his head.

They masturbated Tsukasa together.

After 45 minutes of playing with Tsukasa’s pussy and getting him ready for intrusive intimate sex, Senkuu rolled him over on his side and pulled him close to his body. Tsukasa looked up at him, nodding his head.

Their lips neared each other. Senkuu tucked his arm underneath Tsukasa’s leg, lifting it. Tsukasa assisted him by spreading his thighs, resting his head down on the pillows. Senkuu breathed against his skin. Tsukasa turned to face Senkuu. Senkuu pressed his lips against his.

They made out and had intimate sex.

_“AAAAAUUHHHHH—!!! AAAAUUUHHHH—!!!!”_ Tsukasa whined to Senkuu in harsh pitches, letting him deep inside. He stuck out his tongue as Senkuu lapped it. _“AAAAAUUUHHHH—!!! SENKUU, I LOVE YOU—!! I LOVE YOU, SENKUU~!!!! OOOOOAAAAAHHHH, SENKUU, GET IT DEEPER INSIDE~!!!! GET IT DEEPER~!!!! AAAAUUUOOHHHH….!!!”_

Tsukasa moved against the sheets with Senkuu’s thrusts as he grunted against his ear, pumping into his body. Tsukasa panted. He couldn’t _stand_ the way Senkuu felt inside him. His eyes rolled in the backs of his head. His pussy couldn’t stop twitching.

_“AAAAUUUOHHHHH—!!!! AAAAOOOUUUHHHHHHH—!!!!”_ Tsukasa moaned, wailing to Senkuu. He bit his lip. Senkuu continued to lick down his neck, lapping against his skin. Tsukasa grabbed Senkuu’s hand and held it tight, his lover wanting to go deeper within his body. Tsukasa put his head down against the pillow sheets and bore with their deep intimacy. _“SENKUU—!!!! SENKUU—!!!! AAAAUUOOOHHHH~!!!! AAAUUUHHHH~!!! SENKUU~!!!!”_

Tsukasa could feel himself rippling from an oncoming orgasm. Senkuu was thrusting so deep inside him that his pussy ached for him even further. Senkuu grunted.

He knew Tsukasa was about to orgasm.

Senkuu started grunting rapidly and moaning after five minutes. _“AAUUUHHHH… AAUUGGHHH, TSUKA-CHAN—!!!”_ he groaned against him. He panted, sweat beading his forehead. Tsukasa’s body couldn’t stop pleasing him. He yelped out, gritting his teeth. _“AUUUHHH—!!!! AAUUUUHHH~!!!! TSUKA-CHAN…!! TSUKA-CHAN—!!”_

Tsukasa looked into Senkuu’s eyes, his lip falling. He panted with him. Senkuu pounded inside him endlessly for ten minutes before the two of them shivered, orgasming. Senkuu bit his lip. Tsukasa bellowed. Sweet white-liquid come spilled across them. They caught their breaths, looking into each other’s winded faces.

They consummated.

After that round of sex, Tsukasa wanted Senkuu to play with his body even _more._ He panted, grabbing Senkuu’s hands as he rolled over on his back. He pressed Senkuu’s hands against his breasts, nodding his head.

He wanted Senkuu to play with them.

_“MMMMMNN…..”_ Tsukasa murmured, biting his lip. He moved Senkuu’s hands with his own so he could fondle him right together. Senkuu noticed. Tsukasa stuck out his tongue, moving their hands faster. _“AAAAUUUUUHHHH~!!!! AAAUUUUHHHHH~!!!! AAAAUUHHHH~!!! AAAAAAAEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHH~!!! SENKUU, RIGHT THERE~!!!! HAYAKUU~!!! IM GOING TO CUM~!!! SENKUU~!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHH~!!!!”_

Tsukasa stuck out his tongue and cried, squeezing both of their hands against his breasts. Warm semen ejaculated from the tip of his cockhead and his breasts leaked cream fluids known as milk across Senkuu’s hands. Senkuu squeezed his nipples. Tsukasa gasped.

_“OOUUUAAAHHHH~!!!!”_ He beseeched, holding himself tightly as his body locked up, shuddering. His tongue hung outside his mouth. Senkuu’s eyes widened in anticipation. Tsukasa twitched, beginning to grin. _“AAAAUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHH—!!! AAAAAAAAUUUUHHHHHH—!! AAOOOOOHHHHHHHHH—!!!”_

He shivered, finally calming down. Tsukasa heaved. Senkuu ran his tongue across his nipples as Tsukasa let go of his hands squeezing his breast. Senkuu pulled his areola into his mouth, starting to suck the milk out of and play with. Tsukasa whined in ecstasy, spreading his legs.

_“AAAUUOOHHH…. SENKUU, NOT THERE!!”_ He told him, whining. Senkuu began fucking Tsukasa again and pressed himself in deeper, moving Tsukasa’s body with slow pumps. _“AH~!! SENKUU, DEEPER—!! HAYAKU~!! AAAOOOOUUUUUHHHHHHHHH—!!!!”_

They made love for 30 minutes.

By the time it was over, Tsukasa was panting on his side with Senkuu moving his length in and out of him slowly, pumping the last of the cum that he had within him. Tsukasa stretched out his tongue, whining harshly. Senkuu was massaging his prostate with his dick.

_That_ got Tsukasa to spill.

_“AAUUHHH!!”_ He screamed, coughing out. He sounded like he was choking. Senkuu figured it was on his own arousal. He watched Tsukasa become deeper entranced in it. He started to drip. _“AAAUUUUUUHHH—!!!!!! AAAAAAAUUUHHHHH!! AAAAAAHHHHHHHH—!!!”_

White fluid gushed from Tsukasa’s tip.

_“AAAAUUUHHHHHHH—!!!!”_ he screamed, feeling it come out. Senkuu hadn’t even _touched_ Tsukasa’s dick, yet he was pooling _bucket_ loads of cum. His breasts dripped with milk. Tsukasa heaved and sobbed, face red and eyes bleary with tears. _“AAAAUUUUHHHHH!! SENKUU, I CAN’T STOP IT!!! I CAN’T STOP MYSELF….!!”_

_“From what…?”_ Senkuu growled, his voice deep and husking over Tsukasa’s skin. He whispered into his ear, _“What are you going to do… if I_ don’t _stop…? Your pussy’s already… drinking me up so much. Milk me, Tsukasa Ishigami… Milk_ everything _I got… inside your body… just like what I’m doing for yours… Auhn…!!! Fuck—!!!”_

Senkuu spurted his load in Tsukasa. Tsukasa’s pussy tightened around him, gripping his length. Senkuu took a couple of ragged breaths as he inhaled and exhaled, taking in Tsukasa’s erotica. His pussy couldn’t stop _aching_ for more. It twitched. Tsukasa put his head down.

_“AAAAUUUUHMMMMNNN… SENKUU...”_ He murmured into the sheets, saliva pooling in his mouth. His eyes rolled into the backs of his head. _“AAAUUUUHHH… THAT’S WHAT I WANT…. AAUUUUUUHHHHHH….”_

Senkuu finished cumming. He started pulling his dick out of Tsukasa’s cunt that was puckering and squirting cum, but Tsukasa stopped him. He grabbed his hand.

_“SENKUU...”_ He called out, groaning. He was still erect. Senkuu couldn’t believe it. Tsukasa urged his length back inside, bringing Senkuu closer to him than he ever was before. Tsukasa shivered. _“AAAAUUUUUHHHHH……. KEEP IT INSIDE….!!! I_ WANT _IT THERE….!!! MY PUSSY, IT_ WANTS _YOU DEEPER,_ MUCH _DEEPER….!! AAUUUGHHMM… MMMMNNNNN….”_

Senkuu was shocked. _“Tsuka-chan…”_ he murmured, smoothing his matted hair back. Tsukasa trembled. He squirmed against the drenched bedsheets soaked from their sexual fluids. Senkuu looked down at Tsukasa’s twitching length spilling nimble fluid. He laughed. _“Don’t tell me you’re doing_ that _now… Kukukuku…”_

Tsukasa was ovulating.

_“AAAOOUUUHHHNNN…. SENKUU!!!”_ Tsukasa screamed out, feeling his body give way. It shook like he was shivering from the coldest winters. Senkuu’s eyes widened. Tsukasa gasped, choking with parched moans. _“AAAAAAOUUHHH!!! AAAAAOOOOOHHH~!!!!!!! AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH—!!!!!”_

Tsukasa finished.

Senkuu watched his pussy lips slurp on him, tightening. Senkuu moved his hand around the edges of it, but that made Tsukasa leak even _more._ His breasts were swollen and puffy. Senkuu looked down at Tsukasa’s dick.

It was flaccid.

Tsukasa panted, catching his breath. He was still shivering like he had a cold, but relief washed over his body once his oncoming orgasm finally came. He sighed with contempt. He closed his eyes.

Tsukasa drifted off to sleep.

_“Damn… Tsukasa Ishigami… kukuku…”_ Senkuu laughed lowly, his lover’s pussy opening in and out, tightening his length further into his womb. Senkuu felt like he was being dragged in by some sort of vortex but didn’t mind. He was happy to oblige. “ _You were waiting… on your orgasm to overcome your body, huh…? This is you… ovulating outside of your heat. Aren’t you energetic?”_

Tsukasa didn’t answer him. Senkuu licked the sweat off Tsukasa’s neck and gave him a couple of hickies, tugging on his skin. He licked over them once pulling away. Senkuu trembled. Now _he_ was the one growing flaccid.

How exciting.

 

_____________________

 

Tsukasa slept next to Senkuu when it started to rain outside. These were one of the rare moments Senkuu and Tsukasa had time to spend with each other before they continued their pursuits of happiness away from one another. Deep inside, Tsukasa wanted Senkuu to be there next to him while Tsukasa was in the ring, but he understood that Senkuu would do what he wanted regardless of Tsukasa.

Tsukasa was the same way.

Senkuu was sleeping now, but when Tsukasa woke up, he felt like crying. He was going to miss Senkuu. He didn’t want to break up with him! He wanted his lover to stay and become one with him truly forever.

In this way, Tsukasa was like a child. Senkuu knew how Tsukasa truly felt about their current life situations. They had to move on. Even if it meant… having to be away from each other for a little while. Senkuu didn’t want to leave Tsukasa alone. He still hadn’t made a final decision on which college he would attend. Right now, he was down to his top three college picks that were proficient in science and leading technologies far beyond his imagination and dreams.

Today, Tsukasa also had a board meeting with his UFC management team he would go with Senkuu to in New York.

By around 10 o’clock, Tsukasa began to get ready. He took a shower and washed his hair while Senkuu still groaned around in bed. He didn’t want to wake up. Tsukasa laughed. He looked over his shoulder at Senkuu still lying in bed, dozing off, again.

“Senkuu…” Tsukasa called out from the bathroom.

His voice allured Senkuu like a wet scientific dream. Senkuu snapped awake from his dreams of collecting materials and finding a whole collection of Chrysoprase gems. Tsukasa smiled at him.

“I’m almost about ready,” he said. “Hmhmhm… You should be getting ready, too. I thought you said you would come to my meeting with me? Science doesn’t lie, does it?”

“No…” Senkuu groaned, turning over in the bed. He sighed. “It doesn’t.”

_“Then_ get _out of bed…”_ Tsukasa grabbed his wide tooth wooden comb and stroked it through his hair, detangling it. Senkuu rubbed his eyes, yawning. _“And come start getting ready in the shower with me. I already took mine… though I can take it again if you want to lick my pussy, mhmhmhmmm…_ ”

Senkuu sprung out of the bed. He ran into the bathroom and started the shower, stepping inside once Tsukasa broke away from combing his hair.

Tsukasa wanted Senkuu to get _deep_ inside him. At this point, he couldn’t stop leaking clear, stringy fluid from the tip of his penis. Senkuu got on his knees so he could suck Tsukasa off. Tsukasa bit his lip. Senkuu grabbed his dick and started to pull it into his mouth.

_“Mmmmnnn… Senkuu, no!”_ Tsukasa squeaked out, leaning his head back with a strong huff. Senkuu broke away in surprise. Tsukasa looked down at him. _“Not there… I’ve been feeling weird there, again. I can’t stop… It from coming out. It’s my precum, Senkuu. I’m too aroused… huhhh… Ahhh… Ahhh… Don’t tease me there, Senkuu! I’m not ready… Ahh…”_

Tsukasa looked down at him with worry. Senkuu laughed, starting to crack up. Tsukasa’s eyes widened in horror. Senkuu broke away from his dick.

_“It’s not precum, you idiot,”_ Senkuu told him. “ _You have nothing to feel weird about. It’s just your biology… kukuku…”_

_“What do you mean?”_ Tsukasa asked, voice wobbling with concern. His eyes flicked over Senkuu as his lover continued a chilled cackle. Tsukasa whined, feeling more fluid leak from him. _“It keeps coming out, Senkuu…! I can’t stop it!”_

“ _No, you big mother-fucking-nature loving bullshit idiot hippie,”_ Senkuu confessed, smiling some. He placed his hand on Tsukasa’s thigh, gripping it firmly. _“I said it was your_ biology. _You’re_ ovulating, _Tsukasa. Kukuku… That’s ovarian mucus coming from the eggs in your ovaries. It means you’re about to start your period within the next three days, kukuku… Amazing…”_

Senkuu stuck out his tongue, resting it underneath Tsukasa’s erect dick. Tsukasa smirked, becoming relieved. Senkuu knew his biology better than Tsukasa did. Senkuu bobbed his head back and forth on Tsukasa’s length, taking him in with slow spurts. Tsukasa shivered.

_“AUHHH…!!!”_ He moaned, wanting to spread his legs wider. He rested his thigh on Senkuu’s shoulder and thrusted back and forth into his mouth, liking the way Senkuu blew him. Senkuu gulped down his ovarian mucus and cum. _This_ was the life. _“AAAAUUUUUUUGGGGGGHHHHH—!!!! AAAAAUUUUUUHHHHHH—!!!! AAAAAAEEEEEEHHHHHHH—!!!!”_

Tsukasa came in his mouth.

His body shook, propelling mucus and cum onto Senkuu’s face. It dripped from his mouth. Senkuu broke away, choking on his lover’s liquids. He coughed for a moment while Tsukasa continued to spill, aroused.  Tsukasa’s eyes rolled in the backs of his head and he stuck out his lounge.

_“AAAAUUUUHHHH…….”_ He whined in a long moan, shivering. He panted, biting his lip. _“AAAAAAAHHHHHH—!!!!! AAAAAAAUUUUUHHHHHHHH~!!!!!”_

He orgasmed, again.

His cum and mucus shot across Senkuu’s face and into his hair as Tsukasa shuddered, finishing after a couple of seconds. Senkuu blinked once. He was shocked. Usually, Tsukasa was the one receiving the oral towards his pussy and Senkuu eating it out until Tsukasa came on himself.  Senkuu could count on one hand how many times Tsukasa came from just his dick alone. He pulled away, smiling some. This was new.

He _liked_ it.

_“Mmmmmmm….”_ Tsukasa lusciously bit his lip seeking more lust, looking down at his lover Senkuu. His eyes rolled back into his head. “That _was a good orgasm. I haven’t cum from just my dick… in a couple of years. Senkuu, you_ are _my fated mate.”_

The two of them giggled. Senkuu washed his face in the shower as Tsukasa hugged his body and pulled him close, putting his head down on Senkuu’s shoulder. How Senkuu got the Strongest Primate to like him so much, he didn’t know. But, he loved feeling Tsukasa’s erection against his thighs as he moved it up and down his back, wanting to be naughty. Senkuu turned around from rinsing his hair.

Tsukasa was horny.

_“AAUUUUUHHHHH…!!!”_ He moaned, sticking out his tongue. He grabbed Senkuu by his waist and picked him up, pressing him against the wall. Senkuu’s thighs were spread over Tsukasa’s. Tsukasa humped him against the tile and panted, rubbing their lengths rapidly together. Senkuu’s cock _coursed_ with newfound electricity. _“AAAAAUUUUUHHHHHH—!!!!!! AAAAUUUUUHHHHHHHHH—!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAUUUUUUGGGHHHHHH—!!!!!!!!”_

Senkuu didn’t know what the hell was just _happening,_ but it made him feel so fucking _good_. He and Tsukasa humped each other against the bathroom wall before the two of them caught the edges of each other’s lengths and orgasmed on one another, shivering. Tsukasa took a heavy moan, breathing in. He trembled.

A thick puddle of clear liquids mixed with Senkuu’s sperm splattered beneath them on the tile. Tsukasa gasped, lifting his head to finally face his lover after reaching the climax of that mutual cock-rubbing intimacy.

“This _is what makes me… feel good, Senkuu…”_ Tsukasa expressed, opening into a manic grin. His body _buzzed_ with life. He wanted _more_ of it. _“Tell me, Senkuu…. I want you to fucking_ own _my body and_ fuck _it up… before we leave. We still have two hours… Fuck me up_ dirty… _inside… Mess my pussy_ up… _AAAUUUUUGGGHHHHHH—!!!”_

Tsukasa grew erect, again. Senkuu started sweating bullets. It wasn’t like Tsukasa gave him much of a choice! Kukuku… Tsukasa was demanding and when it came to sex, he usually took the lead. He wanted nothing more than for Senkuu to quench his ever-thirsting pussy.

It twitched with delight. Tsukasa grabbed his breasts with Senkuu’s hand and began fondling it with him. He squeezed his nipples, causing himself to whine. He lowered his lips to his own breast and pulled it into his mouth, _sucking_ on it. Senkuu groaned. Tsukasa was tempting him. He was just like a succubus.

_“Damn it, Tsukasa Ishigami…”_ He cursed underneath his breath, opening his mouth into child laughter. He gave in. Tsukasa shifted his body against him so Senkuu could feel their lengths touch. He shivered. “ _You know… how to get your way… with me….”_

Tsukasa just wanted to have sex and please his pussy! He trailed his free hand down towards his cunt and started fingering it between his thighs, knowing Senkuu liked to watch. Tsukasa slid one finger inside, then two. He circled them around his pussy and put Senkuu underneath and intimate trance.

_“AAUUGHHNN…!!”_ Tsukasa squealed, fucking his pussy rougher. Senkuu’s tongue hung outside his mouth. He was mesmerized. _“AUUGHHN…! SENKUU, LOOK AT MY PUSSY…!! SEE…? IT… WANTS YOU… SENKUU…!!”_

Tsukasa panted with him. Their eyes kept each other’s gazes. Senkuu held the base of his cock and restrained himself from rubbing one off, watching his lover. Tsukasa put a sexual hex over Senkuu’s mind and body that compelled him to sanctify his lover’s wishes once more. Tsukasa hitched a long moan, reaching his climax. He clutched his breast tightly and squeezed it. Milk squirted in his mouth. Senkuu licked his lips, watching the show reach it’s tipping point. Tsukasa’s pussy trembled.

He orgasmed. _“UUUUAAAAAAAHHHHHH~!!!!!!!!!”_ He bellowed with delight, grinning ear to ear. Cum shot up his stomach and between his breasts and on his face from the tip of his cockhead. He stroked his pussy out, fondling his breasts. Senkuu came against and made out with him, nodding his head. They fondled his breasts together. Tsukasa continued to murmur. _“Auuhhhn… Auughhnn… Senkuu, yes… Mmmngghh… you’re the only one that I want in my life… touch my pussy… ugghhnnn…”_

Tsukasa pulled his hand out. Senkuu came closer towards him and thrusted three of his fingers inside, tapping Tsukasa’s swollen cunt. Tsukasa mewled, moaning.

_“Auughhnn…!! Auughhnnn….!!!”_ He wailed for five minutes. He trembled, grasping Senkuu’s other hand and using it to fondle his breasts. He wanted Senkuu to play with him there, too. _“Auughhnn~!! Senkuu, grab them…!! Senkuu, play… with them… I told you, didn’t I? They’re yours. Use them… as you wish…! Auughhnnn~!!!”_

His breasts fell into Senkuu’s mouth underneath him. Senkuu encouraged and played with Tsukasa’s body for a while, giving him the erotic distilled pleasure that he needed. Senkuu heard him moan in harsh breaths against his ear. Tsukasa gasped.

_“Senkuu… let’s move…”_ Tsukasa expressed, eyes somber and staring deep into Senkuu’s soul. Senkuu couldn’t break his gaze away. Tsukasa was firm and aggressive. He toyed with his body together with Senkuu. _“I want us to join… right on our mattress. I want to hear it… creak with our lovemaking. Don’t you…?”_

Senkuu nodded. _“Yeah,”_ he whispered in a solidified grunt, lips parting. His mouth hovered over Tsukasa’s breast. His nipple dripped with milk. Senkuu stuck his tongue out, letting it leak into his mouth. His body filled with a warm buzz. _“I want to hear… your bitch-like moans… as I fuck you deep into our mattress… the way you want me to make love to your pussy. Let’s move.”_

Senkuu grasped Tsukasa’s hand and his lover led him over to their bed, rolling on his back. He cradled Tsukasa against the mattress, coming over his beautiful innocent body aching for sanctification from Senkuu’s cock. Senkuu kissed his neck, fingering him for twenty minutes as Tsukasa pulled his legs back above his head, clutching them tight together by his knees. Senkuu played with his pussy, eating it out a couple of times. Tsukasa made enamored, wailing moans. Senkuu treated him well.

_“AUGHHNN… AUUGHNNN!!”_ He whimpered in high pitches, Senkuu pounding him with four of his fingers. He began to fist him. _“AAUUGHHNN…!!! AAUUGHHNNN…!!!! AAUUGHHNN…!!”_

Tsukasa’s legs dangled in the air behind his head, toes curling. He panted. His tongue fell out of his mouth. Senkuu huffed, reaching up towards his breasts. He gripped and fondled them in tight circles, squeezing his areolas. Tsukasa whined. Milk squirted against his face and into his open mouth panting for ecstasy.

_“AAUUHNN…!!! AUUGHHNN…!!! SENKUU, OH SENKUU…! UGHHNN~!! OH, MY GOD~!! SENKUU, RIGHT THERE—!!! AOUGHHN~!!! I’M GOING TO SQUIRT—”_

 “ _FUCKING_ DO _IT THEN, TSUKASA~!”_ Senkuu snapped, his patience breaking. He came against his breasts and his mouth clashed across Tsukasa dripping nipples, beginning to drink. He was starving. _“AUUGHN—!! LET ME SEE YOU SQUIRT, TSUKA-CHAN—! AUGHN—!”_

Senkuu gritted his teeth. He was erect and hung. His dick ached just to be welcomed inside Tsukasa’s pussy. Tsukasa snapped his head up, taking a gasp. His eyes widened, then softened. He panted.

_“Auhhn~!! Senkuu, I want to be with you… when that time comes…!”_ He expressed diligently. Senkuu froze for a moment. Milk dripped from his mouth. Tsukasa smiled openly, face flushing red with lustful _desire. “Enough waiting, Senkuu. Just do yours inside me… I want us… Aughhnn…! To do it… together…!”_

Senkuu obliged his wishes. Tsukasa let go of his thighs and spread his legs. He reached down below and grabbed Senkuu’s wrist with his fingers still busy hammering and soothing Tsukasa’s cunt. He pulled it out. Tsukasa hooked his legs around the crease of Senkuu’s arms and urged him forward, looking down at his erect seeping liquid penis.

_“Put… it in…”_ Tsukasa demanded, sticking out his tongue. Senkuu nodded his head, rubbing his cock and slathering his liquids across Tsukasa’s swollen puckering pussy. Tsukasa murmured with delight. “AAUUGHNN~! Yes, Senkuu… make me howl like that…! Cement your love… deep inside my pussy~! AUGHN—!”

Senkuu gritted his teeth and shoved his 7.5-inch cock deep within Tsukasa’s wet and enamored pussy, his lover slurping and swallowing him inside easily. Tsukasa looked deep into his eyes. Senkuu nodded, moving closer to his lover’s flushed lips. Tsukasa whined. Senkuu breathed across his face.

_“Are you ready…?”_ He husked, deeper. He grabbed Tsukasa’s hand and held it firmly, planting it against the mattress. They panted. Tsukasa’s tongue hung outside his mouth. Senkuu neared towards it. _“Tsukasa Ishigami…?”_

Tsukasa nodded his head.

Senkuu pressed his lips against his. Tsukasa whined, Senkuu started to move. He gripped his hand tight and panted. Senkuu watched him. He was panting, too.

_“AAUUGHHNN… AUUHHNNN…”_ Tsukasa gasped lightly, rolling his head back. His body _ached_ for Senkuu’s touch. He continued to breathe with him. _“AUUHHNN… AUUAHHNN…!”_

_“I know… Tsukasa Ishigami…”_ Senkuu grunted in his ear, the bed creaking with each of his thrusts. Even though he was fucking Tsukasa in and out quickly, Tsukasa’s breasts snuggled against the side of his face. Senkuu moaned, putting his head down in between them. _“Auughhnn….! Auughhnn…!! Dammit, Tsukasa Ishigami… You’re so… fucking… exquisite… kukuku… I can’t stand your cunt…”_

He ran his hand against it, giving his lover’s pussy a tight squeeze. Tsukasa groaned, tongue hanging from his mouth. He began to whimper, mewling. Senkuu sucked on his titties.

_“AUUGHHNNN—!!!! AUUGGHHNNN—!!!!”_ He screamed, Senkuu beginning to fuck him hard into the mattress. The bed’s frame kept clashing against the wall and echoing sounds of their hardcore lovemaking. Tsukasa grinned. “ _AAUUGHHNNN~!!! AUUGHHNNN~!!! SENKUU…!!! SENKUU, YES…!”_

_“I hear you, Tsuka-chan…”_ He chanted, shutting his eyes tightly. He grunted. He put more force in his pumps, wanting to hear Tsukasa’s whined moans. His breasts flopped back and forth in tune with Senkuu’s lovemaking movements. Tsukasa whimpered. _“Auughhnn… Aughhnn.. Aughhnn… That’s right, baby… Squeeze me tighter… Shit, fuck all of that cum out of me…! I want to fuck your cunt right up and fucking… destroy your pussy…! Aughhnn… Aughnnn… Can you feel it, Tsuka-chan?”_

Tsukasa nodded. He breathed with Senkuu, huffing on his face _. “AAUUHH—!!!”_ He called out, squawking. Senkuu pressed his hand deeper into Tsukasa’s, arching his back some to the speed of the pace. Tsukasa shivered with delight. Milk started to spill from his titties. Senkuu sucked on them. _“AAAUUHHHNNN~!!! AUUGHHNNN~!!! AUUUHHHHH….. AUUUGHHH….!!! SENKUU, I CAN’T—!!! I CAN’T, MY DEAREST HUSBAND SENKUU~!! AUUHNNN…!! AUUUGHHNNN….!!!”_

Senkuu slurped down on him hard. He bit his nipple, flicking his tongue over it. Tsukasa panted, whining. More milk flowed into Senkuu’s mouth. Senkuu stuck his tongue out, showing all the milk that Tsukasa was nurturing him with. It squirted onto his face. Senkuu squeezed his breasts more, encouraging the cream liquid to gush forth from Tsukasa’s utters. Tsukasa howled.

_“AAUUGHHNNN—!!!!”_ He laughed out, entertained. His amber eyes fluttered as he watched the entertainment Senkuu was doing with his titties. He let go of his hand they played with his plump breasts together, nipples swollen and flushed pink. _“AHAHAHA~!! UUGHNN… SENKUU, YOU’RE THE BEST LOVER… I’VE EVER HAD…!! MHMHMHMMMNNN….!!!”_

_“That’s because,”_ Senkuu gasped, panting from the sheer _intimacy. “You’ve never had someone… take such careful care with your body… and_ really _envelop your whole being… with the understanding for front… of science. Kukuku…”_

Tsukasa smiled, feeling calmness soothe him. He let Senkuu toy with his body and experience his intersexuality, mesmerized. Tsukasa held his hand. He liked feeding Senkuu. It was one of the things he took deeply into his heart. He didn’t want Senkuu to break away from his nipples.

_“Mhmhmhm… Senkuu…”_ Tsukasa started to say after a couple of minutes passed observing his lover suck on his utters. Senkuu looked up at him, stopping. Tsukasa bit his lip and murmured with pleasure. His lips parted. _“This is fun… I like it… If you keep toying with my body like this… then we’re going to be late for my ride over to the United States at the airport. Do you… want to entertain me more?”_

Senkuu listened. _“Okay,”_ he said, alert. _“What do you… want me to do?”_

_“Please my pussy…”_ Tsukasa whispered. He cradled his head against his breasts, pushing Senkuu up against them. Senkuu stuck his tongue out, panting. Tsukasa nodded. _“Yes… Like this. I want you to continue sucking on my breasts as I nurture you while we have penetrative sex. Are you ready to partake in this gift… of satisfying us together?”_

Senkuu nodded his head.

He fucked Tsukasa straight for 10 minutes, slurping on his breasts. Tsukasa moaned with Senkuu, getting louder as Senkuu hammered his prostate and made him leak. He was a _mess._ The sheets below them were soaked in a puddle of cum. Tsukasa whined.

He orgasmed.

_“AAAUUGGGHHNNNN~!!!!”_ He bellowed, stretching his tongue out. Senkuu thrusted into him harshly, not seeming to care that Tsukasa was in the middle of having an erotic, twitching, ongoing orgasm. Tsukasa _liked_ it that way _. “AAUUGHHNNN…!!!!! AUUGGGHHNNN~!!! AOOUUGHHNNN~!!! AUGHHHNNN~!! AOOUHH… AOUUGHHNNN~!! AUUGHNN—!!! AUUGGHHHH—!!!”_

Senkuu came inside him. He always did, once Tsukasa got his fill. Tsukasa was so sexually entrancing that when he orgasmed all of the blood in Senkuu’s body rushed towards his penis. He heard white noise. Immediately, white liquid spurted out of his length watch and hearing Tsukasa moan to his pleasure.

Senkuu was turned _on._ He couldn’t even move as his orgasm overtook him, Tsukasa orgasming again just _feeling_ Senkuu cement deep with his body. Tsukasa panted. Senkuu’s lip fell, observing Tsukasa’s climatic final form. His lover’s body was sanctified with Senkuu’s completion. He sighed.

They consummated.

After their initial first round of sex, Tsukasa wanted Senkuu to play with his pussy more. He almost forgot that Tsukasa was horny and ovulating. Tsukasa rolled over on his back against Senkuu’s abdomen and guided his lover’s hand downward, urging Senkuu inside. He whispered seductively in his ear.

_“Put it…_ in…” Tsukasa urged, tempting Senkuu. He stuck his palm inside of his pussy with him, rubbing it with their palms together. Senkuu sucked on his neck, enjoying it. Tsukasa moaned deeply. _“AAOOOHHHH…. THAT’S THE WAY I WANT IT…. SENKUU…. HAYAKU~! HAYAKU…. AUUGHNN… YEAH, SENKUU… DAMN, JUST RIGHT THERE.”_ Tsukasa turned his head towards him, stretching his tongue into his lover’s mouth. They made out. “ _AAUGHHNN… YEAH, MY PROFESSOR… JUST LIKE… THAT… GOD… MMMMNNNN…!! IT FEELS… SO FUCKING GOOD, PROFESSOR SENKUU…! AAAAAOOOOOUUUUHHHHHH…”_

They stuck their wrists inside, Tsukasa’s pussy sucking them within. Senkuu had to admit: He _did_ have a kink with Tsukasa calling him professor and when they roleplayed with those types of dynamics; Tsukasa was the student and Senkuu was his professor (sensei). It got pretty kinky, which is what Senkuu _wanted_ so badly and Tsukasa reinforced those deepest parts of himself to act out his wildest fantasies.

Tsukasa was a seductress.

When it came to sex and exploring, Tsukasa was very open to things he hadn’t done before despite his prolific experience in bed. Senkuu couldn’t deny Tsukasa intense horny erotica when he addressed Senkuu as “Professor”. Tsukasa didn’t tell Senkuu he addressed him like that sometimes to persuade his lover sleeping with him. Senkuu liked when Tsukasa got naughty in their roleplay.

It _really_ excited Senkuu.

Senkuu and Tsukasa played with Tsukasa’s pussy for 45 minutes. Tsukasa shivered against him. He leaked precum and ovarian mucus across their stomachs but hadn’t come yet. Senkuu realized that Tsukasa _liked_ getting stimulated _more_ than he liked having sex. In other words—

Tsukasa liked being entertained.

He was the King of Lions.

_“MMMMMMMM….!!! SENKUU….”_ Tsukasa gasped into his mouth, huffing as Senkuu played around inside his cunt. Senkuu kissed into his mouth, them overlapping their tongues across each other. Tsukasa sighed. _“OH, YEAH… MY PROFESSOR… AUGHHNN…!! PUT IT RIGHT THERE…!! PUT IT DEEPER…!! PUT IT FUCKING…_ DEEPER _INSIDE ME, SENKUU-SENSEI… AUUUHHHH….”_

_“How deeper… do you want it to go…?”_ Senkuu snickered against him. Tsukasa giggled. _“Our fingers are already… deep within you. If you want, we can… fist your cunt together… It’s wanting to get wider, isn’t it…?”_

_“MMHMNNN…”_ Tsukasa nodded his head, purring. He bit his lip, grinning. He laughed with Senkuu. They started fisting his cunt, moving their hands back and forth and around Tsukasa’s pussy lips. He shivered and screamed. _“AAAUUUUUHHH—!!!!!! AAAAUHHHHNNNMM~!!! AAEEEUUHHNN!!! SENKUU~!!!!”_

Tsukasa arched his back against him, twitching. Senkuu fisted him rougher with Tsukasa as he panted harshly against his face, sticking out his tongue. Senkuu kissed him, licking his tongue. They made out.

Senkuu pulled his hand out after 30 minutes. By then, Tsukasa was groaning against their pillow sheets on his side with his head down, moaning. He still hadn’t come, but Senkuu was amazed over how much precum his lover seeped mixed his ovarian mucus. The two were _matted_ in it and the sheets were beyond damp and soaking wet.

Senkuu played with Tsukasa’s pussy still, hammering it hard with their fists together. Tsukasa squawked, making loud gasps mixed with his high-pitched bellows. He was acting as if Senkuu was pounding his clitoris hard and making him wet all over. Well, Senkuu figured. He kinda _was._

He was punching his prostate.

_“Tsukasa….”_ Senkuu said in a soothing voice, crawling over Tsukasa’s back and licking across and down his shoulder blades. He smoothed his wet drenched hair out of the way, resting it on the pillows beside them. Tsukasa panted and poked his ass out towards Senkuu almost instinctively as if he _was_ in heat. Senkuu liked hearing him howl. _“What do you… want me to do… to you, Tsukasa…?”_

_“I… WANT TO BE_ BROKEN _IN SHAMBLES…!”_ Tsukasa confessed, looking back at Senkuu wistfully. He panted, sticking out his tongue. His eyebrows fell. _“PUNCH MY PUSSY HARDER—!!! BREAK ME….!!! AAAUUUUGGGHHHHH—!!! CORRUPT ME, SENKUU~!! CONSUMATE MY CUNT~!!! IT KEEPS SUCKING YOU INSIDE… GODDAMMIT….!! AAUGGHHHH—!!!!”_

Tsukasa couldn’t bear it any longer. Senkuu smoothed his hand down his back and teased his cunt, it was swollen from their intense playing. Tsukasa groaned. He shifted against the sheets and rolled over on his back. He panted faster. Senkuu stuck his hand inside and started to finger him, Tsukasa moaning with his rapid movements. Tsukasa screamed.

_“SENKUU~!!!! SENKUU~!!!!”_ He called out, rubbing his cunt with him. Senkuu nodded his head, panting. Tsukasa shut his eyes in extasy. _“OOOUHHHHHHH—!!!! SENKUU~!!! SENKUU~!!!! SENKUU—”_

Tsukasa lurched, arching his back further. Senkuu fingered him harsher. Tsukasa couldn’t take it. He reached up and grabbed Senkuu by his hair and pulled out his hand from his pussy, replacing it with Senkuu’s face. He rubbed it in his cunt as Senkuu took a breath, dipped low between Tsukasa’s legs. He stuck out his tongue. Tsukasa arched himself against him, nodding his head. He fed him his cunt.

Senkuu ate him out.

_“AAAEEEHHHHH~!!!”_ Tsukasa bellowed, screaming as he spread his legs and let Senkuu eat within his body. He tonged his prostate. Tsukasa liked this the most. He shrieked _. “AAOOUUUUH!!! AAOOUUUUUHHHH~!!! AAAAOOOOHHHHHHH!!!”_

Tsukasa moved Senkuu’s head back and forth by gripping his hair, pulling him towards his pussy further. Senkuu licked him deeper. He sucked on his cunt and licked inside him. Tsukasa shivered.

They continued this for 15 minutes. Senkuu caught lockjaw after the first five, but Tsukasa wanted him to keep going. Senkuu obliged, having no choice to but to please his husband. Tsukasa’s legs were spread beside him like he was tempting Senkuu into the gates of hell. Senkuu dove right in.

Tsukasa howled like a bitch. _“OOUUHHH, YEAH…. SENKUU….!!”_ He screeched out, his hair matting with their sex and liquids accumulated over time. Senkuu sighed, taking a breath before licking him deeper. Tsukasa whined, moving his head against his cunt the way he _wanted_ Senkuu to suck on it. _“AAUUUUHHH~!!! OH MY GOD, SENKUU….!! AAUUUUHH!! YES, SENKUU!! AAAOUUHHH!!!”_

Tsukasa released his hold on Senkuu’S head and grabbed both of his breasts, fondling them together as he pinched his nipples, Senkuu eating him out clean. Tsukasa groaned. He whined, sticking out his tongue.

Tsukasa screamed like a cum slut _whore._ Senkuu had only heard him moan like this when they made love in the cavern for the first time, but _this_ was on a whole new level. Senkuu fought through his aching pain so he could please Tsukasa further, wanting to see what was going to come out of it.

Now, _this_ piqued his interests.

_“AOOOOUUUHHN~!!”_ Tsukasa squawked out, eyes rolling into the backs of his head. Senkuu didn’t stop. He kept going deeper and deeper, teasing Tsukasa’s prostate. That got his lover to curl, wailing against Senkuu. _“AAAAOOOOUUUUHHHH!!! AAOOUUHHHHN~!!! SENKUU…!! SENKUU, I CAN’T! I PROMISE… THAT I CAN’T….!! GET IT DEEPER!! SENKUU~!!!”_

Senkuu licked him like a mad beast with everything he had. Tsukasa was panting like he was a bitch horny in fucking goddamn _heat._ He was acting like he hadn’t had sex in years, but Senkuu knew that Tsukasa was hyperaroused. He was probably feeling the best erotica of his life. Senkuu would be the one to encourage it deeper.

_“SENKUU~!!!”_ Tsukasa bellowed, throwing his head back as he gripped his breasts. He squeezed them, milk spilling from his titties. He shrieked. _“AAAAAUUHHHHHHHHNN—!! SENKUU—!!!! AAAUUUHHNNN~!!!”_

Tsukasa squirted all over him.

_“AAAAOUUGGHHH—!!!”_ He screamed, eyes widening in sexual ecstasy. They rolled in the backs of his head as he moaned, starting to cry. Tears fell from his eyes. _“OH, SENKUU~!! YOU ARE MY FATED LOVER~!!! AAAOOUHHHHNNN—!!!”_

His clear liquid soaked Senkuu, spraying across them and his face. Tsukasa soaked the sheets beneath him. Senkuu awe, breaking away as he soothed Tsukasa’s body through its twitches and orgasm, leaking all over Senkuu. Senkuu couldn’t look away. Tsukasa Ishigami was beautiful.

Tsukasa locked up and bit his lip, arching his back even further to squirt across Senkuu _more._ Senkuu felt like he took a dip in the hot springs of Hakone as Tsukasa ejaculated across his face and drenched him. Tsukasa didn’t stop until after 2-3 minutes passed, him sighing with relief after it finished. He twitched.

He orgasmed again.

This time, Senkuu could feel the mucus on him as it matted them head to toe. It was slimy and sticky, and Tsukasa couldn’t stop leaking it. Senkuu stared at the palm of his hand. He brought it to his mouth and sucked down on it, arousing Tsukasa even _more_ as his lover rippled with orgasmic pleasure.

Tsukasa finished.

It took him about an hour and 4-5 minutes to calm down, but by then Senkuu had already replaced the sheets and grabbed his lover some warm coffee to drink. Tsukasa was pale. His lips were flushed with a rosy pink color as he trembled, reaching out to grab Senkuu’s mug full of black coffee. Senkuu sighed, sitting down next to him. His lips were swollen from eating Tsukasa out for so long.

His husband was a true feat of nature.

_“Tsukasa…”_ Senkuu asked him, voice croaking out. Tsukasa turned to look at him. Senkuu’s eyes widened. He really _did_ look like a woman. _“How are you feeling…? Kukuku… That was… a lot of sex we ended up having… kukuku….”_

Senkuu leaned closer, setting his head down on the pillow so he could face Tsukasa. Senkuu rinsed himself earlier in the shower from their intense sex, but Tsukasa was too riveted by his orgasms to get out of bed. He was still drenched in his sexual liquids like cum, ovarian mucus, and clear liquids that flowed from his body. Tsukasa groaned. He rubbed his breasts.

They were swollen.

_“I’m alright,”_ Tsukasa confessed, voice wobbling. He drunk from his coffee, taking a sip. Senkuu listened to him. _“I’m actually relieved more than I thought, Senkuu… I didn’t think… You could keep up with me.”_

_“Do you want to go again?”_

_“Of course, I always want to.”_ Tsukasa grinned. He began to giggle, Senkuu scoffing after hearing Tsukasa’s remark. _“My pussy is always thirsty for you, Senkuu…”_

Senkuu grew erect.

After Tsukasa finished his coffee and rested, he was ready to take a shower and clean himself from their sex. Senkuu helped him in the shower and did his hair. His phone buzzed on the counter.

_BZZZZT!_ It vibrated multiple times like he was getting a call from someone. Senkuu grunted his teeth, fucking Tsukasa against the glass door as his lover bent over on the railing, letting him. He screamed. _BBBZZZZZTTTTT!! BBZZZZZTT!!_

The call ended.

Senkuu didn’t even notice until he finished fucking Tsukasa in the shower, giving him a good time. They stepped out and talked with one another about fucking again before Senkuu picked up his phone, seeing that he got a voice mail. He answered it.

Tsukasa was busy with maintaining his hair as he ran Chi silk infuser through it when Senkuu smiled, ending the voice mail message on his phone. Tsukasa looked over at him. His pussy ached for Senkuu’s touch.

_“What is it… Senkuu?”_ Tsukasa asked him. His amber eyes caught Senkuu’s gaze as he combed through his hair with his fingers. Senkuu had a shadow cast over his face. _“Do you want to lick my pussy again…? It keeps twitching for your touch… Mhmhmhmm…”_

Senkuu set his phone down. _“Yeah,”_ he said, coming towards and pulling Tsukasa close to him by his waist. Tsukasa flinched, startled. Senkuu wasn’t the type of man for affection like this. Senkuu smiled. _“I’ve got a surprise for you, Tsuka-chan. You feel like entertaining me?”_

_“Oh, that and_ so _much more…”_ Tsukasa purred. He laughed against Senkuu’s neck, grabbing his hand held against his waist. He trailed it down his stomach into his cunt. He gritted his teeth. _“Put it… right here… deeper, Senkuu. I promise I’ll entertain you… all damn night…”_

They rubbed his pussy. It was swollen. Senkuu had taken a good look at in the shower, too. It was puffy and purple, but Tsukasa teased him further with saying he wanted Senkuu inside him regardless. His pussy twitched when Senkuu got near it. Senkuu couldn’t break away.

Tsukasa always knew the right ways to tempt him.

“That… _we can do later…”_ Senkuu promised. He ran his other hand down Tsukasa’s body and stroked his pale skin, cuddling with him. Tsukasa was surprised. This wasn’t like Senkuu at all. “But for right now… get dressed. We have that business meeting you gotta do for the fucking UFC, right? We don’t want to be late, kukuku…”

They went and hurried to get dressed. Tsukasa pulled out a black with red luxury designer Carine Gilson floral print kimono and wrapped it around himself, tying the sash tight against his waist. Senkuu put on a Doraemon black fleece hoodie and skinny jeans, wearing blue and black retro 6 UNC’s. Tsukasa wore black sandals. His hair trailed down his back.

“Make sure to pack everything you’re going to need, Tsukasa…” Senkuu told him, packing his own bags as well. He brought a black duffle bag filled with all kinds of sex toys and kinky shit. “We’re going to be staying a couple of weeks in the States and It’s going to be a _long_ flight, kukuku.”

Tsukasa nodded his head. He packed numerous sheer nightgowns and nightwear to lounge in when he stayed at his private rented out a villa in the states. His team would meet them at the airport. He also packed photos of him and Senkuu together and memories from the past. He really missed the Stone World. Nature was at its peak. He breathed through his nostrils and exhaled, content with his life with Senkuu.

They left for the airport. When they arrived, crowds of paparazzi hounded and flashed their cameras at Tsukasa with screaming journalists and newscasters asking him questions. Tsukasa covered his eyes, used to the attention but Senkuu couldn’t give a damn 1mm flying single _shit_ about it.

They rode in first-class and away from the regular public so Tsukasa could have his space. He sighed, settling in his seat. Senkuu did as well. Tsukasa bit his look, eying Senkuu with lust. Senkuu ignored him. He would take care of Tsukasa’s twitching and wet pussy later. For now, something _else_ piqued his interests—

Science.

_“Mmmmnnn… We’re finally on our flight,”_ He smirked, relaxing back into his seat. Senkuu pulled out his laptop and tablet and began his scientific exploration of Endosymbiotic Theory. Tsukasa smiled. “It reminds me… of when I used to take private flights with…”

His voice trailed off and he stopped smiling. Senkuu noticed. Tsukasa pulled out his phone and tended to his farm in Farmville like nothing happened. His warm mood returned. Senkuu kept a note of Tsukasa’s uneasiness. He made sure he took his medication before they left.

Senkuu decided to indulge in Tsukasa’s emotions. “Is there something… you want to talk about, Tsukasa?” he asked him. He broke away from his scientific expansion theory of the ancient retroviruses that made up the human organism today. “It’s only us in first-class… You can talk to me, I’ll listen.”

_“Mmmmnnn…”_ Tsukasa’s smile fell. He turned off his phone and watched Senkuu’s gaze. He was open. Tsukasa sighed _. “I don’t think so, Senkuu. Let’s just enjoy our trip and I promise, whenever you’re ready to lick my pussy, I’ll more than likely enjoy it… Mhmhmhmhm.”_

“You don’t have to play a sex idiot with me, Tsukasa.” Senkuu contended. “I’m right here. Talk to me about something if it’s on your mind. If it makes you feel any better, _”_

Tsukasa grew silent. He took a deep breath. “What if…” he said, pausing for a moment. The erotica soothed from his tone as he grew serious, dropping some of his guards. Senkuu listened. “What if what I was going to say… bothered you enough… to break up with me…?”

Tsukasa’s eyes glassed over with tears as he tried to smile again but couldn’t. He was worried. Senkuu could see the amount of concern cast over Tsukasa’s face. He was scared. Senkuu watched him.

“Why would I… break up with you, Tsukasa?” Senkuu asked. He grabbed his hand, squeezing it. Tsukasa’s heart raced. “After everything we’ve been through… We’ve even _killed_ each other for fuck’s sake, kukuku! I wouldn’t leave you no matter what. I’m here, Tsukasa. Say it.”

Tsukasa’s lip trembled. He started to cry, breaking down. Senkuu flipped up the armchair between them and brought Tsukasa closer, putting his head down across his chest. Senkuu rocked him. Tsukasa sniffled silently. Whatever he was about to say bothered him enough to keep it from Senkuu at all costs. Senkuu watched his lover suffer in deep pain. It made him compassionate towards Tsukasa because even after 4 years, he was still suffering alone and swallowed up by his deep pain and trauma.

Tsukasa stopped crying after ten minutes. “Senkuu…” he asked, voice wobbling. He lifted his head. Tsukasa’s hair was matted with his tears. “If I were to tell you something… that would go against your social principals… would you still love me…?”

Senkuu nodded his head. “Yeah…” he said, blank. He looked out at the window as the flight took off, soaring through the clouds above Tokyo and Japan. “I would. I don’t have any principles to keep, Tsukasa. If I did, I would be a terrible scientist.”

“Mmmnnn… Yes, that makes sense.” Tsukasa sat up some, leaning back against his chair. He still held Senkuu’s hand. In moments like these… Senkuu didn’t mind being publicly open with Tsukasa. After all, he needed him. Tsukasa was an affectionate lover. “I’ll talk to you, Senkuu. About… what’s been on my mind.”

Senkuu waited for him to explain. Tsukasa took a deep breath and exhaled, calming himself. Senkuu could feel the amount of fear Tsukasa felt inside his heart. His true emotions. He was covered with it—

Sorrow.

“Do you remember when I explained that when I was 14…” Tsukasa started to say with his voice cracking, beginning to shake. A tear fell from his eye. Senkuu’s eyes glassed over with tears, too. Though, he remained silent. “I was being molested by my UFC coach… David. We were in an open relationship until the Stone Age happened… and everyone was turned to stone. I’m scared… Senkuu. I’m scared that I’m… going to see my molesters again in the UFC committee board… And they’re going to _take_ me, again… _Mmmmmnnggghh…!!”_

Tsukasa bit his lip, shutting his eyes tight. Senkuu was shocked. He understood Tsukasa’s motives in life. He had stayed in Japan for the past two years with Senkuu with only taking several trips over to the United States to discuss his contract details being signed to the UFC alongside his team. Senkuu always went with him and they didn’t stay for more than two months before leaving the country. America loved Tsukasa—The Strongest Primate—but Tsukasa didn’t like America’s men. They hurt him.

Tsukasa was indeed the universal ultimate primate. He could kill, protect, and defend himself and others with the utmost of logic and efficiency when it came down to it. But when it was about protecting and defending his mental and emotional health—He couldn’t do shit.

It was because his abusers broke him down and warped him into something that shouldn’t have been, and Tsukasa was left to pick up the pieces. This was the Tsukasa Senkuu met for the first time in the Stone World.

“For Me…” Tsukasa took a breath, almost sounding as if he was going to panic. He calmed down. “The Stone World was freedom. An escape from my abusers and to _never_ see them again. I hoped that the Stone World could usher in a _new_ wave… of absolute sovereignty—but it _didn’t._ Every day, more people are getting revived and in America… it’s only gotten worse. Those who have already committed their sins… didn't perish. I still have those feelings, now.”

Senkuu watched him closely. “Will you still… cleanse the earth, Tsukasa?” he asked him, carefully. Tsukasa stopped crying, now. Senkuu could feel the intensity radiate from him. It was just like when he brought his true nature forth to Senkuu on the beach in the Stone World. “And purge the human race… with your true motive and ideas…?”

Tsukasa took a breath. “It’s not my place to, anymore…” he told him, releasing a long sigh. Senkuu sighed with relief. Damn! He forgot how _deadly_ Tsukasa could be any moment, especially with his Schizoaffective Bipolar. In a split-second, his mind seemed to flip a switch and the gentle and kind Tsukasa went away, only to be replaced by a heartless, stone-cold murderer. It felt like there were two people in Tsukasa. “So, I won’t do it. I’ve found better things in my life… that entertain me more than purging the planet. The gift nature offered… went to _waste_. It is unlikely those chances will happen again, Senkuu. _That_ is how a truly feel. Do you hate me, Senkuu?”

Tsukasa smiled darkly, looking for Senkuu’s genuine emotion. Science didn’t lie. There wasn’t one-time Senkuu lied to Tsukasa. It wasn’t in his heart. Senkuu’s face was cast with a dark shadow. He finally looked up at him. Senkuu looked—

Determined.

“I don’t give a damn about _what_ you feel, Tsukasa,” Senkuu confessed. “If I did, then we wouldn’t be together where we are today. Though, I _do_ give a fuck about _how_ you feel. Hearing this about you definitely makes me see you in a clearer light. Now, I understand your primitive over 9,000 cheat level attributes and what you feel like when you go to your darkest places. Besides, the Stone World wasn’t a complete waste of time because you didn’t get what you wanted, kukuku… More so it was a scientific launchpad to discovering even _more_ deeper meanings to the world of science…. Do you still hate me for this, Tsukasa?”

Tsukasa smiled. _“No…”_ He purred, moving closer to Senkuu. He licked along his ear and kissed him, sucking on it. His warm breath ghosted over Senkuu’s skin. He grinned. _“More so… It makes you even_ more _attractive. I need someone to oppose me. Put me in my place… Senkuu…”_

Tsukasa climbed over him, putting away Senkuu’s laptop and tablet notes. He set them to the side. Senkuu gasped. Tsukasa licked his lips and sat down on Senkuu’s waist, straddling him. He poked his ass out.

“Dammit, Tsukasa!” Senkuu protested. “I was _just_ getting to the human genome ancient _retroviruses!_ Fuck! Well, at least I goddamn saved that son of a bitch… I would’ve been screwed! Kukuku…”

_“Delicious…”_ Tsukasa murmured against him, growing closer. He grabbed Senkuu’s hand and rubbed it across his breasts, fondling them together. He moaned, gasping. His face flushed. _“Want to start doing that to me… and_ fuck _my pussy up? You don’t need to save with me… I automatically_ do _it. Do you want to begin this bonus level…?”_

Senkuu loaded Tsukasa’s dock.

He played the level.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, I really loved this chapter!!!
> 
> I just love writing with character's personalities and their lives and really delving deeper into their hearts continuing on after the manga or during the canon series. I love writin fanfic ya'll and these two hunny bunnies are like one of my FAV OTP's beside Agon x Hiruma (eyeshield 21) and Superbat!! XDDD
> 
> There was so much to talk about in this chapter and also because it was so long!! I think it's around 18k but honestly it didn't feel like that when I was writing it! I love how Tsukasa's become more open to Senkuu about his sexual trauma and how that honestly affects him daily, and as the story progresses you'll really get to see that coming into play! I'm ready for them to land in America and spend the summer over there because of Tsukasa's UFC career!!!
> 
> And I love the dynamic of them splitting or entering into a long distance relationship because of their pursuits in life. Senkuu will always do what he loves the most (Science and Tsukasa LOL) and will pursue his goals and wishes without any regret just like Tsukasa will. Their both leaders and I'm excited to see these two animated in the anime!
> 
> Alright, best wishes everyone! Happy fourth of July and many more happy holidays to come!
> 
> Love, Monsta.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OMFG~!!!
> 
> Thank you everyone for the love you've given my fanfics and artwork on Instagram!! I really appreciate that and I wanted to upload this chapter before episode 4 premieres on Friday!! Looks like we gon see Senkuu and Tsukasa duke it out in the VS Tsukasa arc!! Lmao Imma fucking pray that they don't make my beautiful husband a crusty ass crack addict!
> 
> Anyways, enjoy this chapter, ya'll!!
> 
> Instagram:https://www.instagram.com/gemabearmonsta/?hl=en

Tsukasa let Senkuu make love to him.

He moaned as Senkuu pulled his breasts into his mouth, sucking on his nipples and devouring his milk. Tsukasa whimpered, untying his kimono and releasing his breasts from their containment. They hung over Senkuu’s mouth loosely as Tsukasa planted his ass further in Senkuu’s lap, grinding against him. He huffed.

They were going to make love.

Senkuu leaned their seats back into their somewhat makeshift bed formations and unfolded some sheets to cover their intimate lovemaking. Tsukasa helped him set the bed. Senkuu turned off their aisle lighting, making their separate wing of the plane dark with only moonlight streaming in from the windows. Senkuu kissed Tsukasa’s lips, Tsukasa moaning warmly against him.

Tsukasa helped Senkuu undress. Senkuu hands traced down Tsukasa’s pale, smooth shoulders and brought down his kimono more, tearing it off of him. Tsukasa’s breasts hovered above his face as he joined with Senkuu on his knees and diligently undressed himself as well. Tsukasa smiled.

_“Senkuu…”_ He said, pulling the covers over them. _“You_ do _want to make love like this, don’t you? I can tell…”_ His eyes trailed down to Senkuu’s thick cock. It was throbbing. _“When it starts twitching against my pussy… a lot of that precum stuff… comes out.”_

Tsukasa lowered his mouth to Senkuu’s dick and began sucking him off. He grinded his palm at the base and sucked deep into his cockhead, making sure that Senkuu shot sperm _all_ into his mouth. He swallowed it. Senkuu gulped, breaking into a nervous sweat. Tsukasa looked up at him with complacent assurance. He smirked. Senkuu knew that look—

He was going to fuck the living _soul_ out of Senkuu.

_“Mnnghh… Tsuka-chan, damn you…!”_ Senkuu cursed between his teeth, gripping the bed sheets tightly. Tsukasa groaned, engulfing Senkuu’s member down his throat, swallowing it. His warm hums rumbled against Senkuu’s thick foreskin and made his lover twitch, more sperm leaking down his throat. Tsukasa’s eyes rolled. _“Mmmnghh… Auuhh..!!! Tsuka-chan… Just like that…! God, you fucking_ sicken _me… you’re such a naughty_ cunt…! _FUCK—!”_

Tsukasa blew him for fifteen minutes. He was careful not to let Senkuu come. When Senkuu grew close, Tsukasa broke away and gripped the base of his cock, preventing him from climaxing.

_“Tsukasa, wha….?”_ Senkuu huffed, lifting his head. He was dazed. His hair was wild and stood up all the way but was somewhat flattened by the sheets covering them. Tsukasa stared at his cockhead intently. _“What the hell, man? I thought we were doing pretty good… kukuku. Don’t tell me you want to stop now.”_

_“No,”_ Tsukasa shook his head. He eased into a smile, lowering his mouth back towards Senkuu’s tip. Senkuu gritted his teeth, Tsukasa squeezing his base tighter. He was making _sure_ that Senkuu wouldn’t come. _“It’s just that… I don’t want you coming too early. If I may bring it up… I want your sperm to teach my eternal thirsty cunt a_ lesson. _Satisfy its thirst and fucking_ quench _it. On the other hand, I haven’t given you proper oral love in some time. You give me so much that I… perhaps overlook it.”_

Senkuu scoffed. _“Well, yeah.”_ He said. _“I fucking_ have _to, you sex crazed dictator tyrant! You’ll kill me if I don’t…. kukuku.”_

_“Seems about right.”_

Tsukasa laughed, going back to sucking him off. It was intimate love they were making. After 30 minutes, Tsukasa allowed Senkuu to come in his mouth. His sperm soaked Tsukasa’s throat. Tsukasa’s lips parted. His eyebrows fell, coming over Senkuu’s mouth and letting the cum from his own ejaculation drip into it.

He kissed him, circling his tongue around Senkuu’s and tonguing his mouth further. Senkuu lapped his cum from Tsukasa. After a couple minutes, Tsukasa broke away, finishing. His skin glistened against the moonlight.

_“Senkuu, tease my body…”_ Tsukasa urged him, his plump breasts jiggling each time he moved. He prowled over Senkuu’s body, poking his ass out. Senkuu kept his gaze, Tsukasa licking his jaw. _“I want you to torture and_ sanctify _my cunt. Look, feel it, my love… I want you to feel how much it_ hurts _and_ aches _… for your cementation. Aughh…!!!”_

Tsukasa poked his ass out further into the air by kneeling down and surrendering himself to Senkuu’s love. Senkuu’s hands traced down Tsukasa’s body and rubbed the sides of his ass. His other hand stroked Tsukasa’s cunt, feeling it pucker for his welcomed touches. Tsukasa shivered delightfully.

_“Ughhnn… Right_ there, _my lover, Senkuu…”_ Tsukasa murmured, speaking in his ear. He craned his ass in tune with Senkuu’s touches, groaning when his lover finally pushed two of his fingers inside. Tsukasa’s tongue hung outside of his mouth as he panted deviously. Senkuu fingered him, rough. _“UUGHHH—!!! AUUGHH~!!! AAUUUUGHHNNN—!!!”_

Tsukasa continued to make those deep moans, grinning. He gasped when Senkuu stuck his third finger inside, then his fourth, eventually moving on to his fist and wrecking total _havoc_ on Tsukasa’s cunt. Tsukasa couldn’t bear it. His wet pussy squelching in soaked suction filled the room, echoing. Tsukasa wailed.

_“AAUUGHHNNN~!!! SENKUU~!!!”_ He cried out, reaching for his lover’s hand. Senkuu gripped it, joining him. Tsukasa made heavy whines as he lifted his head and arched his back, becoming entranced with Senkuu’s fisting. His eyes crossed and he _implored_ screams. “ _AAUUGHHNNN~!!! AAUUHHNNNN~!!! AAUUHHHNNNNN~!!!”_

His pussy ached, clenching down on Senkuu’s fist. Each time it left his cunt, his body trembled with unsatisfied arousal, just to become pleased and comforted when Senkuu punched his cunt back inside again. Tsukasa circled his ass around his wrist, starting to fuck down on it. Senkuu gritted his teeth.

_“Auughhnnn… Aughhn, that’s right… Tsuka-chan…”_ Senkuu huffed, closing his eyes. Tsukasa sat up some and rested on his knees. His fat ass clomped against Senkuu’s wrist and he rode on Senkuu’s forearm, pleasuring himself. Senkuu used his other hand to stroke his throbbing dick up and down, Tsukasa taking their intimacy into his _own_ hands. _“Aughhnn… do it, baby… Do that, Tsuka-chan… Aughhnn, yeah… Keep it like that, Tsuka-chan… AUGHHNN—!!”_

Tsukasa grabbed both of his rotund breasts and fondled them, teasing his nipples between his fingers and sending electrifying waves down his body. Tsukasa stretched his tongue out. He moved faster, encircling his breasts with tight grips and squeezing more milk out of them. It soaked he and Senkuu.

_“AAUUGHHNNN—!!!”_ Tsukasa breathed, panting. His eyebrows fell. Senkuu nodded his head, encouraging Tsukasa’s faster pace. Their bodies shook together. _“AAUUGHHNN~!!! AUUGHHNNN….!! SENKUU, MY DEAREST LOVE…!!! AUGHHNN… I CAN’T…”_ He whined. _“EEUGHH~!! AUUGHHNN~!!! AUGHHNN~!!!”_

Tsukasa continued this for 30 minutes before finally settling down on Senkuu’s enclosed forearm. Senkuu’s arm was elbow deep in Tsukasa and his lover was contracting his cunt walls on it, squeezing him tight. Senkuu smirked, looking down at it. Tsukasa played with himself, reaching down to circle his fingers across his swollen cunt with Senkuu’s arm still inside.

_“You like that… Senkuu…?”_ Tsukasa asked, licking the milk and sperm off his face. He was taunting him. It _worked._ Senkuu Senkuu made a chilled laughter. Tsukasa joined him. _“Hmhmhmhm… I thought so.”_

Senkuu rolled his eyes. _“Yeah, because your cutting off my damn circulation…”_ He remarked, biting back. Tsukasa’s pussy twitched in delight. Senkuu watched it. _“Though, you like torturing me, don’t you, perverted bastard? Kukuku…”_

Tsukasa nodded. _“Mhm…”_ He stuck his tongue out, licking the sperm and lactation liquid through his fingers and across his palm. _“I like that… Mhmhmhmmhm… Aughnn… Aughhn~!!”_

Senkuu’s dick sat upright again, becoming erect. Tsukasa huffed, face flushed. He continued to tease himself while fondling his breasts, giving Senkuu time to jerk off to him with his free hand. He came on Tsukasa after five minutes. Tsukasa broke away.

_“Of course, I like when you punish me, Senkuu…”_ he said. _“You’re the only one that makes my pussy_ tighten _for your touch… AAAUGHNNN~!!”_

Tsukasa orgasmed across them. White sperm and clear stringy fluid shot from Tsukasa’s dick and splashed all over Senkuu’s face, wetting him. Tsukasa squeezed his breast, biting his lip. He threw his head back.

_“AUUUGHHHNNN—!!!!”_ He screamed, stretching out his tongue. _“AAAUGGGHHHH—!!! SENKUU—!!! AUUGHHNNN~!!! SENKUU—!!! AAAUUHHNN~!!!”_

Milk spritzed across him and Senkuu as he cradled his breasts and pinched his nipples, soothing himself through his orgasm. Senkuu jerked off to the sight, panting. Tsukasa nodded his head. He took a couple heavy breaths, finishing himself out.

_“ Auughnnn… Aughhnn….”_ He whined, small. _“Aughhnn… Aughnn~!! Oh, Senkuu… You drive me so fucking crazy… Aughnn~!! Aughnn… AAUGHN—!!”_

His orgasm soaked the sheets beneath them. It took ten minutes for Tsukasa to calm from his riveting orgasm. He squeezed his breasts even tighter and pinched his nipples, secreting more milky fluid from them across Senkuu’s face. Senkuu nodded his head. He gripped the base of his own shaft and sucked the milk from them, bobbing his head back and forth. Tsukasa grinned with delight.

_“AUGHHNN—!!!”_ He laughed, eyes widening. _“AUGHHNN~!! SENKUU, I KNOW YOU… LIKE THAT…!! JUST LIKE THAT, SENKUU ISHIGAMI…!! MY HUSBAND, YES—!!! JUST LIKE THAT… SUCK ALL THE MILK FROM MY TITTIES~!! AUGHHNNNN—!!!”_

Tsukasa was delirious. He bit his lip, soaking Senkuu completley in his love liquids. Senkuu drunk from him. He bit hard on his nipples, then sucked his plump breasts off in his mouth by pulling them back as far as they would go, then releasing and watching them bounce with rippled pleasure. Tsukasa whined.

They continued for ten minutes.

_“Aaughhnn… Aughnn…”_ Tsukasa sighed, returning from his erotic state. Senkuu continued to slurp on his titties. Tsukasa watched, grateful. He liked this part of Senkuu’s and his sex—aside from hammering his pussy. It twitched with delight. _“How did you like that, Senkuu…? Do you want me to do it again… when you sanctify my pussy and_ purify _it with your thick 7.5’’ cock? I’d like to do that again, too… as soon you stuff my pussy with it…!!! My cunt… AUGHN—!!! It can’t wait—!!”_

Tsukasa’s anus gripped strongly on Senkuu’s forearm, mimicking his orgasmic prostate impulses. Senkuu looked into his lover’s blazing eyes, Tsukasa biting on the tips of his fingers and embracing his breasts to comfort his everlasting unquenched erotica towards Senkuu. Senkuu sat up.

_“Hell yeah,”_ he answered, opening into a grin. _“10 billion percent, Tsukasa.”_

Tsukasa smiled.

Senkuu turned Tsukasa over on his back and kissed down his neck. Tsukasa spread his legs. They cradled Senkuu’s sides in a missionary position, Tsukasa embracing his body into his own with his arms. Senkuu grunted against him. He pressed the tip of his cockhead into Tsukasa’s wet pussy, easing it all inside.

_“AUUHNN…!!!”_ Tsukasa grew aroused, moaning out in whimpered pleasure. His eyebrows slanted. Senkuu continued breaking him in, thrusting slow. Tsukasa whined like a virgin each time. _“AAUUGHHHNNN~!!! AOOUUGHHNNN~!!! AUUWWHHH~!!! SENKUU….!!”_

Tsukasa’s pussy tightened on Senkuu’s length. He was enthralled by Senkuu’s movements and his being. Senkuu shut his eyes, listening to Tsukasa’s parched cries. They were loud, but subtle… almost identical to a woman’s. Senkuu remembered Tsukasa commonly got mistaken for one when they were privately making love in the Stone World away from others…

 

_________________________

 

One time in the early afternoon, Tsukasa took him to a shaded and condensed area below a large camphor tree’s roots, almost acting as a cavern to shield their intimate act of love.

_“Senkuu, here.”_ Tsukasa said, nodding to the enclosed space. He smiled. _“We can make children of our love right here. If we get in the right position…”_ He undressed, putting down his lion’s coat over the ground and untying his sashed skirt. He lowered himself to his knees and leaned forward some on the roots, using them as a headstand to rest and grip should their love become _rough—_ like usual. _“Then we can make it work. Come on, my dearest Senkuu… Come join me with our sanctification.”_

Like this, Tsukasa looked so beautiful. He surrendered his body to Senkuu and bent over on the roots, moaning to himself. He poked his ass out so his lover could see his exposed flared pussy. Senkuu was captivated.

_“Ughhnn… Tsukasa,”_ Senkuu came against him right away, pulling down his skirt beneath his robes and drawing out his erect penis. Tsukasa backed into it, making a deep grumble and arching his back. Senkuu slid inside him, giving him a full pump. He fucked him. _“Aughhnn… Dammit, Tsukasa… Aughhnn… Aughnn…”_

They’ve had to been there for more than two hours before Taiju came and saw them making love. Tsukasa’s head was thrown back across Senkuu’s shoulder and Senkuu was fucking him from behind, Tsukasa’s arms outstretched and gripping a tree’s roots for support. Moans came from him.

They sounded like a woman’s.

_“AUGGHNN~!!! AAOUUGHHNNN~!!!”_ Tsukasa moaned, Senkuu filling his body with love. His voice parched. Senkuu nodded his head, encouraging their love making. Tsukasa stretched out his tongue, whining. They continued to make love. _“AAOOUGHHNNN~!!! SENKUU, MY LOVE…!! AUUGHHNNN~!! AOUGHHNN~!!! OUAGH, I CAN’T….!!!”_

_“Yes… you fucking_ can, _Tsuka-chan…”_ Senkuu muttered underneath his breath, stuffing his lover full again. He made slow pumps, Tsukasa moving back and forth with his thrusts. It was rough. Senkuu gritted his teeth, whispering in a calm and soothing tone to appease his lover. _“It’s alright, Tsuka-chan… You’re doing… just fine… You’re doing good, baby… You’re doing… very good… Aughnnn…”_

Taiju didn’t understand.

He originally went into the woods because Yuzuriha said she needed some vines to assist her in her clothing endeavors. Now that the two empires of Tsukasa and Senkuu joined, most of the members needed a new set of clothes—an example being Tsukasa.

“Don’t worry, Yuzuriha!” Taiju exclaimed, giving her a thumbs up. Yuzuriha blushed. “I’ll get some vines for you in no time. Leave it to me!”

That’s when he rushed off into the woods. He carried a woven basket behind his shoulders and was slicing down vines from the trees as he delved deeper into the forest. Two hours passed before he heard a woman moaning like she was in pain. His senses heightened.

“Someone’s in trouble,” he stated, alert. “It might be one of the villagers that got lost! They could be injured…! Don’t worry,” He shifted the basket over his shoulders, darting off into the jungle towards the whimpering moans. His heart raced. “I’ll come save you—”

 He saw Senkuu and Tsukasa.

Tsukasa was moaning deeply, throwing his head down to bear with Senkuu’s pumping. He gripped the roots of the tree and his nails dug into them as he chanted loose whimpers to his lover Senkuu.

_“AUUGHHNN….”_ Tsukasa continued, eyes watering. He started to pant. Senkuu fucked him faster. _“AAUGHHNN… SENKUU, YESS….!!! AUGHHNN…!!! OUGHHNN….!!! AUGHHNN, SENKUU…!!! YES, YES….!!! IT FEELS… SO GOOD….!! FUCK ME RIGHT UP IN THERE….!_ ”

Tsukasa grabbed Senkuu’s hand around his waist and trailed it down his abdomen. He stroked his swollen asshole with Senkuu as he hammered into it, encouraging more whines and moans from Tsukasa. Tsukasa craned his neck into Senkuu’s shoulder. Senkuu stuck his tongue out, kissing him. They made out.

Taiju didn’t understand what was happening. He had a couple instances where he walked in on Senkuu and Tsukasa in similar situations but never understood what they were actually _doing._ He asked Senkuu one time about it and Senkuu said—

“Wrestling,” He stated, coherent. “Tsukasa has to have some way of getting out that pent up MMA fighter energy, kukuku… I’m helping him.”

“Then why can’t I join?” Taiju fired back. “I’m stronger and tougher than you, Senkuu! That’s not fair.”

Senkuu frowned, looking at him. “No.” he said. “You stay with Yuzuriha. Trust me, you don’t want to experience Tsukasa and I in our bouts. He needs me.”

“Well, okay…!” Taiju grinned, breaking into an exuberant smile. Senkuu sighed with relief. “I trust you, Senkuu. Have you heard about Yuzuriha making clothes for the villagers and…”

Senkuu indulged in another one of Taiju’s unrequited love for Yuzuriha conversations before he got distracted, tending to the wheat farm their people were currently assisting in making. Senkuu saw his opportunity and made a break for it, Tsukasa already waiting yards away silently for his lover to consummate with him. Senkuu was thankful that Taiju was an idiot.

Even though Taiju found them again, Tsukasa didn’t let Senkuu know. Before he arrived, he could hear Taiju’s clunky and sloppy footsteps a couple meters away. Also, the birds’ chirping gave off his location. Since Tsukasa was a Naturist, reading mother nature came easily to him and after spending two years in this stone world already, he was more than used to it. Senkuu wasn’t, but that was okay. He wanted his lover to continue fucking him like they hadn’t been seen by one of his best friends. Tsukasa closed his eyes.

Senkuu was all that he needed.

Taiju ended up sighing with relief and returned to his vine collecting, leaving Senkuu and Tsukasa alone. Tsukasa relaxed, somewhat. Senkuu broke away from him.

_“What’s wrong, Tsuka-chan…?”_ He asked, breath ghosting across Tsukasa’s face. His lips lingered with a string of their saliva. _“Did I hurt you…? Or did something happen…”_

_“No, Senkuu…”_ Tsukasa lied, holding his hand. He put his head down against the roots of the tree and surrendered to Senkuu once again, closing his eyes. He panted. _“Just make deeper love… within my womb… We can be together… for as long as we’d like… Even in the comfort of the jungle’s haven.”_

Senkuu went back to fucking him.

He didn’t care about Tsukasa’s naturism hippie bullshit, but he did give the upmost fuck about screwing his lover’s unquenched pussy.

He sanctified it that day.

Senkuu remembered them making love into the night before Tsukasa had his fill, Senkuu licking his pussy out and sucking his breasts and Tsukasa felching his orgasmic loads back to him. They returned to their home base subtly and turned in for the night.

Senkuu fucked Tsukasa in his separate and private cavern shielded by the waterfall and scales of the rocky mountain. Tsukasa couldn’t stop moaning. Senkuu fucked him rough, choking him out.

Tsukasa’s pussy throbbed for more until morning.

When he reawakened, Tsukasa was already kissing over his neck underneath his lion pelt and encouraging Senkuu’s cock to enter his pussy. Senkuu opened his eyes, dazed. Tsukasa’s beauty welcomed him.

_“Good morning, Senkuu.”_ Tsukasa greeted, leaning upward some. His warm amber eyes crisped against the sun and he smiled. Senkuu smirked. _“Mmmn… I was wondering when you were going to wake up…”_

He lowered himself down and sucked on his cock. Senkuu was used to Tsukasa giving him a blowjob whenever he woke up. And in turn… Senkuu would lick his lingering cunt out before the two engaged in their routine love making. Tsukasa broke away.

That was their favorite part of the morning.

Senkuu rolled Tsukasa over on his back after eating him out for 45 minutes and spread his lover’s thighs, coming between them underneath the lion’s pelt. Tsukasa moaned, whimpering. Senkuu shoved his full length inside in a strong pump and pushed past Tsukasa’s squelching pussy lips. He cemented deep inside him. Tsukasa clawed his back.

_“AAAUUGHH—!!!!”_ He screamed out, eyes rolling into the backs of his head. Senkuu was hammering his pussy hard, beating it. Tsukasa _liked_ this rough sex. _“AAAWWWEEHHH!!!!! AAUUUGHHNNN~!!! NNNGGH!!! SENKUU, DEEPER! HARDER, SENKUU!!! AAWEEEUHHHH—!!!!!”_

Saliva dripped from Tsukasa’s mouth as Senkuu moved his body back and forth against their cushioning pelts. Tsukasa’s limbs were so long that they cradled Senkuu, his lover gripping Tsukasa’s ankles and pushing them far back behind his head to get deeper in his cunt, Tsukasa whining.

_“OOWWWHH, MY PUSSY, SENKUU!! AAOOUUHH, FUCK IT HARD! FUCK IT LIKE YOU_ WANT _IT….!!! FUCK ME LIKE I_ WANT _IT!! GET IT INSIDE! GET IT INSIDE DEEPER!!! SENKUU!!!”_

Tsukasa chanted loudly, almost becoming intangible with his speech. Tsukasa always screamed and had sex speaking Japanese since it was his native tongue and he could express himself better, but to foreigners it sounded like a hot Japanese woman was being pounded hard and relentlessly by another man.

Tsukasa usually spoke in coarse and low mumbles, so everyone recognized his voice as a young man’s even though it shook when he felt anxiety. When Senkuu and Tsukasa made love privately away from everyone, his screams sounded like a woman’s. He couldn’t stop moaning.

Fifteen minutes into their love making, they changed their positions. Tsukasa got on his knees and kneeled before Senkuu as Senkuu hammered into him from behind. Tsukasa threw his head down and his hair became matted with their sweat. He poked his ass out and arched his back, collapsing before Senkuu’s love.

_“AAAUGGHNNN!!!!!”_ He moaned into his lion pelt, screaming from Senkuu’s rough thrusts. _“AAAAUUGGHHH~!!!! OOUHH~!!!! OUGGGHH~!!!!!! AAUUUUUGHHHHH~!!!!”_

Senkuu grunted. Tsukasa started panting, his voice pitching. Senkuu was glad that Tsukasa’s sleeping area was covered by the waterfall, masking his lover’s moans because Tsukasa was wailing and crying. He let Senkuu hit him from the back numerous times; his body, ass, and voluptuous tits shaking with each vicious motion his lover made. Tsukasa groaned.

Senkuu took a step back, looking at Tsukasa’s swollen pussy grow wider as he fucked up his cunt. Senkuu grabbed his ass cheeks and spread them, seeing his length completely murder Tsukasa’s ass.

_“Auughnn…!! I love you so much, Tsuka-chan….!!”_ Senkuu grunted into his ear. He grabbed Tsukasa’s neck and lifted it so he could kiss into his mouth, making out with him. _“AAUGGHH—!! DAMMIT, TSUKASA….!! AAAUUUGHHHH….!!”_

Tsukasa loved this sex the most with Senkuu. He liked when his lover grew wild and shouted in his ear, commanding Tsukasa. It was very rare that Senkuu got like this because he restrained himself when he was with Tsukasa in fear someone would find them. Good thing Tsukasa was there to tell him if anyone did.

Tsukasa _lied._

The sex was so good that he didn’t tell Senkuu that someone was approaching. If it was up to Tsukasa, he didn’t give a rat’s _ass_ about someone stumbling upon them. He didn’t mind being seen. This was the Stone World—absolute _freedom._ Japan’s societal restrictions didn’t matter in this environment—

Well, until Asagiri Gen found them.

It happened because Gen realized that Senkuu and Tsukasa were somewhat always hovered near each other when they were busy helping their Kingdom of Science with productive activities—even though nothing that Senkuu and Tsukasa did had _anything_ to do with one another; Senkuu with science and Tsukasa with hunting. Despite that, they found time to remain close.

Since Tsukasa was no longer a threat to Senkuu and vice versa, they didn’t need to be around each other. To other people, it looked like they were just friends with a brotherly bond strengthened by platonic bromance. Senkuu made sure he kept that way—in terms of protecting things that he wanted like science, close friends, and the advancement of humanity: Senkuu was _always_ steps ahead of anyone that got in the way of his vision to restore mankind globally.  
Even Tsukasa.

Then, things got suspicious. Senkuu would go on excavation trips with Tsukasa _alone._ Anytime one of the children like Suika tried to come along—Detective Suika or not—Senkuu would shoot her down or Tsukasa would find and charm her and the other children into going back to the Kingdom of Science. Then, Senkuu and Tsukasa became secluded in their wall of privacy not to be found until the latter half of the day. Everyone in the Kingdom _bought_ it.

Not Gen.

This time, he let Senkuu and Tsukasa lurk off into Tsukasa’s cavern chambers for the night and observe them before deciding to follow their tracks in the morning. Tsukasa’s cavern was covered by a waterfall which muffled and muted any sort of happenings inside with him and Senkuu. Senkuu also ended up spending the night there a couple days of the week before retreating to his lab and his usual scientist antics. Gen decided to put his theory to test—

Senkuu was in a gay relationship with Tsukasa.

Gen climbed up the waterfall and stalked Tsukasa’s chambers quietly, leaving no tracks. He slowly peered into the entrance behind the wall of water and looked at what awaited him inside.

Senkuu was fucking a woman.

He gritted his teeth on his knees as he gripped and slapped a Japanese woman’s ass that was jiggling from Senkuu’s rough thrusting. He muttered curses and grunts as he became hot-blooded and excited, experiencing wonderful secluded sex away from the other members of the Kingdom of Science.

The woman moaned deeply in high pitches; her head thrown down across a lion’s pelt as she mewled tight whimpers. Her hair was chestnut brown and matted against her back, trailing off her shoulders. Senkuu moved her body violently with his intense fucking. The woman couldn’t stop screaming.

Finally, after ten minutes the woman leaned her head back against Senkuu’s shoulder. Her hair fell from her face and her amber eyes crisped from the sunlight like honey. They reminded Gen of a lion’s gaze.

Too bad that woman turned out to be _the_ Tsukasa Shishiou—former leader of the Empire of Might and the _only_ member in the Kingdom of Science that was the epitome of a King Lion’s personification.

Tsukasa Shishiou was dominated by Senkuu Ishigami.

_“AUGHNN~!!!”_ He screamed, tears treading the ends of his eyes. He stuck out his tongue, panting as Senkuu fucked his ass harshly from the back. _“AOOUGHHNN~!! AEEWWHH~!! SENKUU, SENKUU…!! AWEEHHH~!!! AWWEEHH, SENKUU, I CAN’T~!! AWWUHHNN~!! AUUHNN—!!! AWEEHNN~!!”_

Senkuu groaned with him. The two turned their faces towards each other. Senkuu stuck his own tongue against the ridge of Tsukasa’s dripping wet with saliva. Tsukasa sucked on it. Senkuu pulled away, grabbing Tsukasa by his jaw and opening his mouth further, delving into a deep passionate make out session with Tsukasa. He fucked him real good and tight. Tsukasa gasped, moaning his name.

Gen _gasped._ Tsukasa sounded like a howling _bitch_ imploring Senkuu’s name _._ If it wasn’t for his slender muscles, then Gen would’ve seriously mistaken him for a woman. If he had to be honest with himself, he wasn’t shocked about Tsukasa sleeping with another man—

He was shocked that _Senkuu_ was sleeping with someone—a _guy,_ at that. Ever since Gen knew him, Senkuu acted as if he didn’t have any sort of libido and Gen let him continue his love affair with science. Senkuu easily turned down women even though some made their feelings of initial attraction known to him—like Nicki and Kohaku.

Senkuu didn’t give a flying fuck.

As far as Gen was concerned, there were no vibes that gave off Senkuu was actually _gay_ or had any feelings for anybody _._ He remained by himself and focus steadily on his scientific advancement for restoring humanity.

Tsukasa, on the other hand, was a different story. In the Empire of Might, Tsukasa often slept with many of soldiers and Hyouga in his cavern or away from his base of operations. Gen wouldn’t have known if he didn’t accidently walk in on Tsukasa having an orgy with his men and Hyouga at night away when everyone was turned in and preparing for the next day.

“What the hell…?” Gen muttered silently, deciding to take a front row seat to the action. He sat somewhat far off in the forests circling Tsukasa’s quarters. He grinned. _“Call me damned if I do and damned if I_ don’t— _This is the best thing that’s happened to me since Senkuu’s scientific Cola! Heheheheh….”_

Originally, Gen just wanted to discuss who would be revived next with Tsukasa, but after seeing his leading having an orgy with his soldiers and Hyouga—

His plans shifted.

Tsukasa’s legs were spread over two muscular soldiers and he was lying across Hyouga’s body on his back. Hyouga’s member was pressed tightly inside his swollen asshole, almost mimicing a woman’s pussy if Gen didn’t know any better. The soldiers dicks were joined inside Tsukasa’s alluring cunt as well. Gen couldn’t look away.

Tsukasa’s majestic beauty captivated him.

Gen started masturbating. _“Finally…”_ He panted deviously, sticking out his tongue. He fisted his shaft roughly up and down, focusing on grinding the precum out of his cockhead as Tsukasa and Hyouga made out vivaciously. Gen let out chilled laughter _. “Heheheh… Some fucking_ porn _in the Stone World…! And it’s happening right in front of me…! Thank you, kind sex god, heheheheh…. Aughnn—!!”_

The show began.

Hyouga kissed Tsukasa deeply into Tsukasa’s mouth, tonguing him. _“Mmmhm… Tsukasa!!!”_ he said. “ _Open yourself up deeper… Your pussy is wide enough to fit…_ all _of us inside…”_ He began to fuck him brutally, moving his body. Tsukasa shivered, panting. _“C’mon, Tsukasa…. Show us what makes_ you _the World’s Strongest_ Primate—!!!”

This was Gen’s perfect gay fantastical wet dream!

He couldn’t stop fapping. He was absolutely enthralled. He only knew Tsukasa from a television special and for a couple days in the Stone World, but never figured out that the World’s Strongest Highschool Primate was _gay!_ He was sleeping with his own soldiers! Tsukasa was sexually infatuating, and his twitching pussy was even _more_ hypnotizing. His moans put Gen and his soldiers underneath an erotic spell.

Tsukasa was the definition of a succubus.

_“AAAUUUHNNNN!!!! AAAAUUUHHNNN!!”_ Tsukasa moaned, arching his back. The men spread his legs wider, pleasing him. _“AAUUGHHH—!!! HYOUGA, DEEPER…!!! AAAUUGHH…!!! AAAUUGGGHHH!!!”_

Gen was too aroused to notice that _another_ guy was sucking on Tsukasa’s plump pecs and swollen nipples, pulling away with a milky fluid. Gen’s mind felt like it was in a billion different places. He grinned with ecstasy.

This was a sexual _consummation._

_“MMMMMPPPHHHHH!!!!”_  Tsukasa moaned, biting his lip. Hyouga turned his head to face him. They made out. _“AAUUAUUGHHHH—!!! AAUUMMMMM…. MMMGGHHHH… NGGGHHHH, HYOUGA…!!!!”_

_“Don’t fear… Tsukasa…”_ Hyouga whispered into his ear, almost sounding like he was hissing. His facial mask he usual wore was gone. He was naked with him. _“We’re all… pleasing you… You’re our_ leader… _we wouldn’t be here…. Without you….”_

He continued to hiss sweet nothings into his ear as Tsukasa’s men pounded into his fellow brother in arms, wrecking his cunt. Even by this, Tsukasa wasn’t an _ounce_ enraptured in this sexual pleasure. This just entertained him.

It continued for ten minutes.

_“Flip me over…”_ Tsukasa mentioned in Hyouga’s ear, ordering him. _“I want us… to become even_ deeper _in our love making… Fuck my_ cunt _like you want it… Auuhhhh…”_

He stuck out his tongue laced with saliva. Hyouga licked and tongued him for a while as the men thrusted into Tsukasa, gripping his ankles above his head. The other soldier continued sucking on his breasts, feeding them into his mouth. He fondled them. Tsukasa’s face flushed, panting.

They turned him over. Tsukasa leaned forward, pressing his ass deep into the two soldiers’ waist that were fucking him from behind. Hyouga shifted down more so he could enter Tsukasa furtherr as well, already used to the drill. Gen reached the tip of his climax. He couldn’t believe it.

They continued banging Tsukasa.

_“AAAUUUUGHHHH—!!!! AAAUUUGGHH—!!!!”_ Tsukasa screamed out into the night, his erotic, womanly voice echoing off the cave’s walls. Hyouga grunted. Tsukasa was _hot. “AAAUUUGGHHH~!!! OOOUHHH, THERE!! OOUUHH!!!! OUHH!!! HIT MY PUSSY THERE!!!”_

It was so _explicit_ that Gen felt like he was watching a marathon compilation of gay orgy sex videos with Tsukasa at the center like something straight out of _Porn Hub!_

Hyouga and Tsukasa made out with one another as the other soldier licking Tsukasa’s breasts kissed into Tsukasa’s pussy, licking the cum that spilled out of it from the other two soldiers. Tsukasa grunted, clenching his teeth. Hyouga continued to urge him to take in more of their lengths.

They continued this for 45 minutes. Everyone took turns having their way with Tsukasa’s body as it treated them, giving them what they _wanted._ At first, Gen was (almost) concerned that they were taking advantage of Tsukasa but as the sex went on—

Tsukasa was ordering _them._

He was taking advantage of his soldiers _knowing_ that they wouldn’t disobey him. If they did, Tsukasa would hold them in some sort of sexual blackmail hostage situation and Gen would be the one to concoct the plan. Gen was a _devious_ mentalist—Tsukasa made sure he played all his cards right.

Even with Gen.

Hyouga was the one closest to Tsukasa. By the way he was acting and ordering the others to heed Tsukasa’s wishes and please him in ways that he needed, he seemed used to these types of sexual circumstances.

Tsukasa let Hyouga command the others what he wanted through harsh whispers in his ear, Hyouga making sure that it happened. The men thrusted hard into Tsukasa as Hyouga observed their behavior. He forced them to conduct and please the World’s Strongest Primate the ways he wished for. Tsukasa rested his head against his chest. He panted, whining against his lips. Hyouga grunted against them.

The orgy continued for an hour and 35 minutes. By then, Gen had made himself comfy watching it like he was binging his own home collection of gay porn movies. Tsukasa was hot and _handsome,_ and the way he moaned was unlike any else Gen had ever seen or heard before.

Gen himself was bisexual, so he was used to others asking him what type of girl he preferred or his promised “harem” that Tsukasa agreed to give him in this free Stone World. Though, he was a mentalist. Deflecting other’s ideals and lying to keep him and his sexuality towards men hidden was normal. It helped him survive in this primitive world. Especially in the previous Modern Age.

He just didn’t know that Tsukasa was also the same way. Even though he wasn’t bisexual like Gen, Tsukasa hid his sexuality in plain sight being a universal celebrity. When Gen asked him on his Magician Special about what type of girl Tsukasa likes or if he has someone special, Tsukasa answered him with this—

“Right now, I’m focusing on my career and studies,” He said to the audience, breaking into a sweet smile with his amber eyes twinkling in the studio’s lights. The audience laughed. “I’m still in high school, though, it doesn’t seem like it. I do compete in the UFC competitions and travel all over the world. I don’t have a preference for any sort of women. Mhmhmhm….”

Everyone cheered and applauded Tsukasa on his noble efforts. At the time, Gen thought nothing of it. The Ultimate Highschool Primate gives the atypical response of “I love every woman” to prevent his fanbase scrutinizing him. He had so many fangirls that if he were to ever confess his _true_ type then he would be doomed—

Gen just didn’t know that he liked _men_.

He remembered turning his gaze to Tsukasa’s manager behind stage watching him. He was a tall white man and wore a suit. He was a brunette and had crisp blue eyes with light facial hair. He had to be at least 6’2. He was a foreigner.

Tsukasa bit his lip and crossed his ankles, tucking his hands into slightly in between his thighs. His eyelids fluttered for a moment. Tsukasa’s manager looked away, scoffing. Gen thought they were sharing an inside joke.

Tsukasa was just horny.

He rocked silently back and forth against his seat energetically, as if it was a que to get started with the psychological magical activities. Gen took notice of that.

The entire time during each act, Tsukasa appeared normal. He participated with his gentle giant nature even though his face was flushed red. He moaned in parched breaths when he bent over to catch a fallen stage card from Gen’s deck, looking at his business manager behind the stage. Tsukasa bit his lip.

He wanted him to notice.

Gen didn’t know that Tsukasa was craving for sex with his business manager. Immediately after the show, Tsukasa was quick to join his manager’s side and rushed off to their private vehicle. Tsukasa was a busy man and as a global celebrity he had his schedule _booked._

Tsukasa had a threesome with his manager David and the director of the flight airlines on the plane in private first class. He remembered David was beneath him as Tsukasa laid on his back against him and the flight director was getting busy in Tsukasa’s cunt. He was acting out his wildest fantasies with David continuing his wet dreams within Tsukasa’s pussy, making it wet. Tsukasa whined.

_“Tsukasa wishes to see you,”_ A voice hissed in front of Gen. _“Gen.”_

A spear slit itself next to Gen’s neck, planting itself in the tree’s bark behind him. Gen gasped, coming to from his memories of Tsukasa’s and his magician special. He couldn’t speak. Hyouga stood beside him, naked. His didn’t wear his facial mask. He gripped the pipe spear in his hands.

Gen gulped. Shit, he was fucking covered in cum and just orgasmed at the thought of Tsukasa’s men sucking liquidated milk from his titties! He was busted. Gen sighed.

“O-Okay, Hyouga-chan…!” Gen said, brushing him off like usual. Hyouga still held the tip of his spear against his neck. Gen stood, wiping himself with his own clothing as Hyouga led him to Tsukasa’s lair. “No need to get your fucking balls in a bunch. Look, I won’t say a _word_ about what you were doing with Tsukasa. I was just about to speak with him, too, by the way—”

_“Sure.”_ Hyouga scoffed. _“Tsukasa is so_ eager _to converse with you as well. When the two of you meet, you can talk to him until your hearts are content…”_

Gen frowned. He held his clothing covered in semen and sexual fluids balled up in his arms. Hyouga forced Gen down the forest path that guided him into Tsukasa’s cave.

There, Tsukasa was laying across his lion pelt with Hyouga’s draped across his stomach and below. He looked up at Hyouga and Gen’s entrance.

_“I’ve been waiting on you, Gen,”_ Tsukasa said, voice soft and gentle. It trembled but Gen didn’t notice since he was somewhere between still turned on and about to shit himself. Tsukasa and Hyouga were going to _kill_ him if he didn’t figure out an excuse quick! _“You’ve been watching us for quite some time, haven’t you? I thought that you would jump in and join.”_

Hyouga and Tsukasa joined in cruel laughter. Gen rubbed his throat. Hyouga’s spear was still near his neck and ready to strike him. Tsukasa raised his hand.

_“Hyouga, stand down.”_ He ordered. _“There’s no need for threat. Gen is part of my Empire and being my comrade, he deserves some respect. You can relax.”_

_“Only if you say so…”_ Hyouga rasped. He dropped his spear to his side and gripped it. Gen let out a sigh of relief. _“You make one_ move _against Tsukasa and you’re done, Gen.”_

“Yeah, yeah,” Gen spat. “I get the gist. You don’t have to tell me, again.” He returned his gaze to Tsukasa resting on the ground with Hyouga’s lion pelt across him. “Tsukasa, before I got distracted—”

_“You wanted to watch me have sex,”_ Tsukasa interrupted, quick. He closed his eyes and sighed. “But, that’s alright. I’m used to having… viewers…”

Tsukasa’s hand trailed down his abdomen beneath the lion’s pelt and moved in slow motions, seeming to stroke something. It made wet squelching noises. Gen gasped.

Tsukasa was teasing his enticing cunt and circling his fingers around it, playing inside. He kept Gen’s gaze the whole time. Tsukasa was seducing him and Gen—

Gen couldn’t break away.

_“Go on.”_ Tsukasa said, playing with and savoring every squelch lasciviously. Hyouga didn’t seem the least phased by it at all like Gen. They listened to the wet sounds of his pussy echoing across the walls of the cave together. _“Keep explaining yourself. I’m listening…”_

Gen’s lip fell. “Y-yeah,” he stammered, sweating slightly. Tsukasa’s amber eyes preyed on him like a lion’s would. Hyouga kept his gaze. “Honest, that’s all I came here to ask. How many people are we were going to revive from the past, now since we got so many in our ranks. Who’s next?”

Tsukasa continued playing with his cunt, wet squelches echoing the room and arousing the deepest and darkest fantasies in Gen’s mind.

_“They’ll come in time…”_ Tsukasa croaked. _“But, I wouldn’t rush things it if I were you. Your job is to focus on the man known as Senkuu and make sure that he is indefinitely_ dead. _I killed him with my own hands. If you’re dutiful in your efforts, then you won’t end up with the same fate, Gen.”_

Tsukasa’s predatorial gaze etched pure fear into Gen’s heart. With those seductive amber eyes and crisp pupil, it reminded Gen of a lion. Tsukasa didn’t even blink. Hyouga watched Gen with coercion, too. The two murderous demons stalked Gen’s thoughts and anxieties about double crossing them.

He wished that Senkuu or somebody—even god damn _Magma_ —could rescue him from this cave! Even with Tsukasa sprawled on his back with his legs spread beneath his lion pelt toying with his pussy and his plump effeminate pecs wet with sexual fluids and milk, he looked _truly_ like a woman. Gen didn’t know if he was seeing things but being a mentalist, this wasn’t a trick of the eye. Tsukasa _was_ androgynous.

His face was slender and soft. He looked as if he could be male _or_ female if he really put his devotions towards it. His body was muscular, but even with that sort of anatomy he could fool many people into believing that he was a woman. His voice was cold and slightly deep but hearing his moans alone… Anyone would suspect otherwise. Tsukasa was the perfect blend between a man and a woman.

His beauty was enchantingly seductive.

_“If you wanted a peek,”_ Tsukasa alerted, catching Gen’s wondering mind again. He rubbed his palm flat against his pussy, pressing three fingers inside and took his time with stroking his canal. His eyes didn’t break from Gen’s. _“You took a long one. If you wanted to sleep with me, then speak it aloud, Gen. We can arrange something—even for someone like_ you. _Did you like… what you’ve seen so far…?”_

Hyouga hadn’t moved but his dick throbbed to please his lord Tsukasa. Tsukasa was playing with his pussy underneath Hyouga’s lion pelt and Hyouga was ready to engage in another round of sex—with or _without_ Gen. By the looks of things, Gen figured Hyouga was probably used to seeing Tsukasa like this. More so—

_Getting_ him like this.

“Look, I don’t judge,” Gen said, raising his hands finally. “If that’s what you do in your private time, then continue doing so. I just wanted to ask about progress in our Empire holding its best interest. And to answer your last question—Hell fucking _yeah,_ I enjoyed seeing you having sex with other men! Who wouldn’t? It was the best thing I’ve watched since we all got petrified, heheheheh…”

_“Mmmmnnn…”_ Tsukasa grinned, delighted. His eyes lit up. He played with his pussy faster, enticing Gen. Hyouga took a breath, face flushing. Tsukasa panted. _“Do you… want to join us…?”_

Tsukasa gave Gen a look of pure, sexual _lust._ Hyouga looked at Gen for an answer. Gen knew what those gazes meant.

They were about to have a threesome.

Hyouga himself usually slept with Tsukasa and spent intimate time with him after the others finished their consummation orgies. Since they were superhuman athletes, their libido was through the roof and they could go all day. Gen didn’t know they were so deeply connected as they were.

Gen sighed. “I’m fine without it, to be honest.” he confessed, going against his devious wishes of fucking the ultimate dream sex idol Tsukasa Shishiou. He didn’t want himself getting entangled between Hyouga and Tsukasa’s desires. They were too dangerous to be mingling with on that sort of level. “I have my personal harem to attend to once they all get revived including _all_ my idols~!”

Gen hugged himself tight, moaning. Tsukasa and Hyouga looked at each other. Tsukasa stopped playing with his pussy and sighed, discontent. Hyouga spat. Tsukasa stroked his pussy slowly, again. Gen sighed with relief.

Was this what escaping certain death felt like?

_“If you don’t wish to partake in our sanctifying union,”_ Tsukasa said aloud, voice somber. He wore a disheartened expression. His long eyelashes clouded his dissapointed gaze. He reminded Gen of a child being told no for the first time when they didn’t get what they wanted. _“Then, do this one thing for me, Gen: Do not let what I do within my extracurricular time leave this cavern, understand? This stays between us and everyone involved. I don’t think you wish to see… what would happen to you if you_ did. _I do not wish for it… but if the needs are met then I will abide by it. Understood, Gen?”_

Gen broke into a nervous sweat. “Y-Yeah,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck. He dipped his head and bowed to Tsukasa, gathering his falling clothes and wishing him goodbye. “Whatever you say, Tsukasa-chan~! _Ciao~!”_

Gen fled from that cave like hell on earth.

Afterwards, Hyouga joined Tsukasa’s side and slept with him until the ends of the night. So, Gen seeing Tsukasa together with Senkuu fucking him from behind in his cave behind the waterfall was the _ultimate_ plot twist—

Senkuu was in love with a sex-crazed maniac!

_“AAAUUUGHHH~!!!! AAAAUUHHH~!!!! AAAUUUGGHH…”_ Tsukasa wailed, whipping his hair back. His breasts shook in tune with Senkuu’s harsh fucking. He arched his back and pressed his cunt all the way back against Senkuu’s base, surrendering himself to his mad scientist known as Senkuu Ishigami. _“AAAUUUGGHHHH~!! AAAOOUUUGH, SENKUU!! I CAN’T—!!! AUUGHH—!! I CAN’T… FUCK ME MORE INSIDE, SENKUU…!! AUUGHH…!! AUGHH…!!”_

Senkuu answered his call. He fucked Tsukasa so passionately and whispered supportive encouragements in his ear, running his hands down his lover’s sides and soothing him through their sex. Tsukasa cried into the lion’s pelt, biting on it to bear with the malignly. Deep moans came from the bottom of his stomach. He put his head down and wailed. Senkuu nodded his head, calming him again.

_“That’s right… Tsuka-chan… Aughhnn…”_ He groaned into his ear, pumping him quick. He shut his eyes. Tsukasa nodded his head, gasping for air. Senkuu cursed. _“Fuck… You feel so good… Keep it up, baby… Yeah, that’s right… Aughn~!! You’re doing so great, Tsuka-chan…!! You’re driving me… so fucking crazy… I just want to place all of my babies inside you—”_ He shivered _. “FUCK—!!!”_

Senkuu _was_ in fact making love to Tsukasa. By the ways he fucked Tsukasa nice and slow, giving into Tsukasa’s sexual wants and needs… It gave Gen everything he needed to know about them being in a secret intimate relationship. Tsukasa wanted nothing more than the man that captivated him since the first day of his life he spent in the Stone World.

Senkuu Ishigami.

Senkuu and Tsukasa were exclusive ever since Tsukasa was revived. Tsukasa didn’t let Senkuu know that Gen found them. Tsukasa continued making his bitchy moans, Senkuu pleasing his cunt and letting his semen pool within his womb. They were making babies.

_This_ was love.

_“AAOOOOUUUGGHHHH~!!!”_ Tsukasa bellowed louder, now that Gen was watching. He wanted _everyone_ to know that Senkuu was his. Tsukasa was a possessive lover. He shrieked, sticking out his tongue. _“OH, YES~!! SENKUU, GOD DAMMIT…!!! DEEPER, SENKUU~!! SENKUU—!! AOOOUUGGHHNNNN~!!! SENKUU~!!!!”_

Tsukasa saw stars.

Gen smirked, leaving them alone. He decided to keep Tsukasa and Senkuu’s little secret. When he returned to the village, Chrome and Suika were already awake and asking if Senkuu was as well. Gen smiled.

“No, Senkuu-chan’s still clocked out for the morning,” He lied, spreading his hands. His tone was so convincing that the two believed them. “Leave him alone. He had a long night yesterday evening mapping out the area with Tsukasa-chan. They’re both exhausted. How about fetching some water with Kohaku? Now that we have the Kingdom of Science and Empire of Might joined, we’re going to need all the water we can get~!”

Gen guided them away from Tsukasa and Senkuu’s long awaited consummation. Gen was all for Senkuu finally getting some ass. He decided not to cock block the two lovers. Senkuu was still getting busy in Tsukasa. Tsukasa was the only thing that enraptured Senkuu’s heart since the moment he saw him.

They were meant to be together.

 

____________________________

 

On the plane ride over to the United States, Tsukasa woke up next to Senkuu after a wild night of having sex in first class. They were making love for four hours _straight._ Even now, Senkuu’s hand was resting inside of Tsukasa’s pussy. Tsukasa selfishly didn’t want to let it go.

It helped him feel closer to Senkuu.

_“Senkuu… I’m_ warm…” He whispered in his ear, licking his slumbering lover beside him. Senkuu groaned. He wasn’t made for constant sex. Tsukasa continued licking him. _“Mmhmmhmnn…. Touch my body…. Senkuu… Auuuhhmmm… Auuhhhhmmm…!!!”_

He kissed Senkuu’s neck and sucked on his skin for fifteen minutes before climbing over his body, turning him over on his back. Tsukasa sat on his waist. He grabbed Senkuu’s other limp hand and fondled his breasts with it, moaning hot. He stuck out his tongue. Warm liquids sept from him.

He masturbated with Senkuu’s body for six hours.

When Senkuu woke up, they were 10 hours into their nonstop flight from Tokyo to New York. Tsukasa was resting calm beside him on his side. Senkuu sat up and shook his hair from the dried ovarian mucus and cum that Tsukasa left in it from their previous round of sex. He almost forgot that Tsukasa was ovulating—

Sexual liquids drenched Senkuu’s body.

Senkuu gasped. Semen and mucus spilled from his jaw and limbs like he took a dip in an ocean full of them. From the wetness of the liquids, he could tell they were fresh. He could feel a strong pull in his lower stomach that felt like he had a round _full_ of repeated orgasms. Senkuu figured out why.

He lifted the bedsheets before he and Tsukasa. His dick was bruised. It was hung and swollen, flushed with colors between purple, blue, and red. His eyes widened. He reached to touch it but winced after feeling sharp pain ripple through his body. He looked at Tsukasa.

Tsukasa was fast asleep. Senkuu took his golden opportunity. He climbed underneath the covers and moved his head down towards Tsukasa’s leg. He lifted his thigh. Tsukasa woke up.

_“What are you doing, Senkuu…?”_ Tsukasa asked, raising his head. Senkuu gasped, caught red-handed. Tsukasa laughed, rubbing his eyes. _“What? You want to look at my wet cunt…? Go ahead. It’s ready… Mmmhmhmhmnn… I’ve spent a_ long _time preparing it for you while you slept. Mhmhmhm… Take as much time as you need, Senkuu…”_

Tsukasa lifted his thigh higher for Senkuu, showing him his pussy. It was swollen and leaking loads of cum. Senkuu knew it couldn’t have come from Tsukasa himself. Senkuu looked down at his dick, again.

It came from _him._

Tsukasa must’ve been masturbating to Senkuu’s body and making love with him while Senkuu was blacked out. He sighed, breaking into a calm laughter. Tsukasa bit his lip, amused.

_“Kukuku… Tsukasa, you’re going to snap my dick in half if you keep playing with it like this.”_ Senkuu warned. _“It’s not like yours or other freaks of nature that can get off all day. I can only cum so much…”_

_“I know,”_ Tsukasa smiled playfully. _“You stopped after having eight orgasms before you started cumming dry. Though, I think that’s what turns me on_ more…” He sat up, leaning towards Senkuu and licking his ear. His tongue was wet with saliva. He panted. _“Feeling you_ shake _even though nothing comes out… You’re like my favorite vibrator, Senkuu… Mhmhmhmmm…”_

Senkuu took it as a compliment. _“Yeah, good thing I brought it,”_ he scoffed, reaching down towards his black duffel bag and pulling it out. Tsukasa’s eyes widened. _“I want to see you fuck down on it in the shower. Let’s get us washed up, huh? Kukuku…”_

Tsukasa eagerly followed him. Senkuu led him into the shower. They could only take one on this flight since it had a duration like this, but they were the only two in first class. So, if they needed to clean themselves, now would be the best opportune time before they landed in an hour.

Senkuu stood behind Tsukasa in the shower. He stuck Tsukasa’s 7.5 inch dildo replica almost identical to Senkuu’s dick against the tile’s floor. The veins on it were hard and they pulsated through. Even the _color_ was near Senkuu’s; a pale yellow at the base fading into a hot flushed red. Tsukasa moaned and crouched before Senkuu’s erect cock, sliding himself down on the dildo. His lips parted.

_“Senkuu…”_ he said. He was so tall that even him crouching he met Senkuu mid waist. He grabbed his dick and started rubbing Senkuu’s shaft, opening his mouth. _“Press the button on the remote… and turn it on… I can take it, mhmhmhmm…”_

Senkuu did. _“What setting do you want it on?”_ he asked, holding the remote in his hand. Tsukasa brought his dick into his mouth and sucked on it. _“It has beginner, amateur, expert… and professional. Which do you feel like… taking up your pussy…?”_

_“Professional.”_ Tsukasa managed to say. _“It’s my…_ favorite...”

_“Kukuku… Okay.”_ Senkuu turned the notch, selecting the professional setting. Immediately, Tsukasa’s sex toy vibrated hard inside him, making whirring sounds. Tsukasa’s lip fell. He panted, sucking Senkuu off gingerly coping with it. Senkuu smirked, licking his lips. _“Auuhhhh… Yeah, Tsukasa… Just like that… Just like that….”_

_“Oaauughhnnn….”_ Tsukasa moaned, giving a deep growl that came from within his stomach. He let the dildo pound his ass, arching it at the right angle so it could stimulate his prostate each time. His eyes widened in arousal, dragging his lips back and forth on Senkuu’s length quicker. _“OOOUGH~!!!! OOUUUHH…!! AAAUUUUUHHH…!!! AAUUUHH…!!!!”_

Tsukasa started fucking down on the vibrating dildo. His pussy slurped it inside with wet suction so loud that Senkuu could _hear_ it. He grew aroused. Tsukasa gripped his length tighter, bobbing his head back and forth. He grinded his palm at Senkuu’s base and swallowed more cum into his mouth. He upped his pace on the dildo simultaneously with his breasts shaking from his movements. _Now_ Senkuu understood what Tsukasa meant when he said Senkuu was like his favorite vibrator.

He bounced his plump ass on it like he was riding Senkuu’s _dick._

Fifteen minutes passed with hot water pouring across them. Senkuu had now moved his dick from down Tsukasa’s throat to between his lover’s large breasts, Tsukasa squeezing them close together so Senkuu could fuck out his wildest titty fuck dreams.

Milk sept from Tsukasa’s swollen nipples as Senkuu’s cockhead shot warm and white-hot liquid into his gaping mouth. The dildo didn’t stop hammering his cunt, either. His pussy lips were slurping it all the way down to the base, sliding over the dildo’s balls. Tsukasa screamed, becoming entranced with ecstasy.

_“OOOUUUGHHHHHH, AAOUUGGHHH—!!!”_ He whined repeatedly, shutting his eyes. His tongue hung outside his mouth. Senkuu slid his member up and down between Tsukasa’s breast like they were his own goddamn _fleshlight._ Tsukasa wailed. _“AAOOUGHHNNN~!! AUUGHHNN….!!! MY PUSSY, IT’S DRIPPING~!! AUGHHNNN~!!! AOUGHHN~!!!”_

Tsukasa was right. Senkuu huffed, taking a look. Senkuu’s semen was spilling out from the sides of it and lubing the vibrating dildo with slick friction. Tsukasa squealed. His voice pitched, crouching on all fours as the dildo fucked his pussy up, bringing him to ultimate surrender. Senkuu jerked himself off to the sight of it.

_“AAUOUGHHNN—!!!!”_ Tsukasa bellowed, breasts shaking with the dildo’s rapid movements. Senkuu huffed, moaning. Tsukasa panted and stretched out his tongue as Senkuu covered his face with his cum. This must’ve been what it was like seeing Tsukasa get pounded from behind and having a front row view to the action. Tsukasa was hot. _“AAOOUGHHNNN~!!! AUUGHNNN~!!! AHAHAHAH~!!! UHNNN…!!! SENKUU…!! SENKUU, I CAN’T…!!! AUUGHHNNN…!!”_

Senkuu’s tongue hung outside of his mouth, too. Watching Tsukasa’s boobs shake back and forth with swollen nipples spewing milk—it was a sight to behold. Senkuu shut his eyes, jerking himself off rougher. Tsukasa moaned louder, shrieking for Senkuu’s support.

_“AAOOUGHHNN~!! MY LOVE…!!! DON’T LEAVE ME….!!!”_ Tsukasa pleaded. Senkuu opened his eyes. Tsukasa kept his gaze. He continued moaning. _“AAOOUGHHNN…!!! AOUUGHHNN….!! AOUUGGHNNN~!!! AAUUHNNN~!!! AUHHHNNN!!!”_

Senkuu couldn’t break away even if he _wanted_ to. With Tsukasa looking at him with tears in his eyes and getting fucked so maliciously from behind while his boobs lingered below and shook from the dildo’s harsh movements and spewing milk from his swollen utters—Senkuu _couldn’t_ get it out of his head. Tsukasa reminded him of a fucking Heifer. Senkuu gritted his teeth. The way his was moaning—

Tsukasa sounded and looked as if he was a Heifer mooing from the sheer _process_ of breeding with a bull. Senkuu screamed, panting in tune with Tsukasa’s violent moans. Tsukasa’s eyes rolled in the backs of his head. He was peaking his upmost pleasure.

_“MOOAAAUUGHHNNN~!!!”_ He wailed, mooing. Senkuu couldn’t get enough of Tsukasa’s hypnotizing erotica. Tsukasa continued to moo, breaking into long high-pitched howls. _“AAAUUGHNNN~!!! OUUUGHHNNNN~!!! OUUAHHNNN~!! OUGHHNN!!! OUGGHNNN~!!!”_

Senkuu rubbed himself faster, gasping. _“C’mon, Heifer…!!”_ Senkuu barked, lip falling with erotica. He whined. Tsukasa kept his gaze with him the entire time, looking as if he was getting bred from the back and Senkuu himself was the only one watching the show. He panted. _“Aaauughhnnn~!!! Aughhnn~!! AUGHHNNN—!!!”_

Tsukasa made his final mooing. _“MOOOAAAUUGHHNN~!!!”_ He screamed, letting his dildo dominate his ass. He leaned forward on his hands and looked back at it, lips parting. His dick started to seep thick cum as he reached his climax with Senkuu, shrieking. _“AAAUUGHHNNNN~!!! MOAAUUGHHNNN~!!! MOOOOOOOUUUAHH~!!!! AAAUUUGHHNNN~!!!! MOOOOAAAUUGHHHH—!!!”_

They orgasmed together.

Senkuu shot a stream of white cum that splattered against Tsukasa’s face, eventually leading to clear liquid spilling from his cockhead and drenching Tsukasa with his love. Sperm from Tsukasa’s penis spurted out of him and his pussy flared, tightening its grip on the vibrating dildo as if it wanted to _snap_ it. Tsukasa moaned, wailing. Senkuu nodded his head and panted. Tsukasa fucked his impulses out on the dildo and Senkuu rubbed another one off, coating Tsukasa’s face with his semen again.

_“OOUGGHHH… OUAAHHGHH…!!”_ Tsukasa continued to moan. His tongue hung outside of his mouth. Senkuu stroked his final orgasmic impulses and let it drip upon Tsukasa’s tongue. His lover panted. _“AAOUUGHHNNN… AUUUGHHNN… AAAOOUGHHNN…. Aooughhnn… Moooaughh… Mmmnnnghh…. Senkuu… Mnngh… You are the man of my life… Mnnghhh~!!!”_

Tsukasa shivered, orgasming slightly again. He grinned, eyes crossing. He swallowed the cum in his mouth and sucked Senkuu off, calming the two of them. Senkuu laid another orgasm down Tsukasa’s throat.

Tsukasa nodded, making his final moans. He broke away, both satisfied from their intimate sex. Senkuu switched off the dildo and turned off the remote. Tsukasa sighed with relief.

_“Damn, Senkuu…”_ he said, standing up. He leaned over and embraced Senkuu in a hug, resting his head on his shoulder. The showerhead still sprinkled water across them. _“You_ are _my upmost fated lover…”_

_“Of course…”_ Senkuu murmured. Tsukasa looked down at him warmly. Senkuu gazed into his eyes, caressing Tsukasa’s pale skin underneath his jaw. He stroked the stone markings etched into it, then the others across his face and breasts. He sucked on his titties. _“Nurture me, Tsukasa… Let me partake in… your nourishment… Your breasts… your titties… the milk you leak from them…_ All _of it. Aughhnn… Aoughhnnn~!! Auughnnn… Tsuka-chan—!!”_

Tsukasa did.

After their shower, Tsukasa and Senkuu decided to get ready. Their flight was landing in 30 minutes and they needed to be dressed when it did. Tsukasa sat on the counter and spread his legs, Senkuu coming in between and licking his lover’s twitching pussy as he managed to slip a black thong on. Tsukasa moaned. Senkuu teased it above the fabric with his tongue, causing Tsukasa to expose his looming rosebud to Senkuu. Senkuu broke away. Tsukasa whined.

_“Don’t worry, Tsuka-chan”_ Senkuu told him, seeing his lover frown. _“I know your eager to continue our playtime, but we’re about to land, kukuku… I’ll take care of you when we get home…”_

Senkuu sucked Tsukasa’s rosebud off for 30 minutes. Tsukasa had spread his long legs across the counters and was moaning harsh rambles before the head pilot knocked on the door, alerting them of their landing.

“Excuse me, Shishiou-senshuu and Ishigami-kun,” they said, clearing their throat. “Our flight has now landed. It was a pleasure being your pilot today and hope that I can pilot many more of your journeys in the future. Goodbye.”

Tsukasa pushed cum out of his ass, soaking Senkuu’s face with it. Senkuu snickered against his rosebud, lapping it lightly another time before pulling away. It twitched, aching for his touch again.

The pilot left them.

_“Kukuku… looks like the jig is up, Tsuka-chan.”_ Senkuu told his lover, wetting paper towels so he could rinse his face off. Tsukasa panted, unsatisfied. _“It’s time for us to get off this flight. Seems like our playdate has come to an end—"_

Tsukasa orgasmed, his sexual fluids soaking the floor beneath him in a large puddle. He twitched and moaned slightly, his rosebud quivering in appeasement.

“AAAUUGGGHNNNN—!!!!” Tsukasa screamed, dazed. He was out of his _mind._ “AAAUUGGGHNNNN~!!! AUUGGHHNNN~!!!”

Senkuu bit his lip.

They fucked hardcore for fifteen minutes before Tsukasa returned from his erotic delirious state and gathered enough strength to dress himself. Senkuu decided not to help and leaved him alone since when he came near Tsukasa, a spell of sexual enticement overcame his lover and his rosebud exposed itself beyond his thong, flaring. It twitched when Senkuu got close so he stayed as far away from Tsukasa as possible so they wouldn’t be even _later_ to greeting Tsukasa’s business team.

Tsukasa wore a black KIM+ONO robe designed, and hand painted with pink and red cherry blossoms. He tied the sash around his waist and slipped on his geta sandals. Senkuu put on his Space Jam hoodie and jeans from before since they weren’t messed up from their love making. Tsukasa’s hair curled and became wavy since the two were just making love inside the hot, steamy shower—

Tsukasa slipped two condoms in Senkuu’s pocket.

He wrapped his arms around Senkuu who was busy collecting their luggage and embraced him. He rested his head against his shoulder and panted in his ear. He was horny. Senkuu took a breath. Tsukasa shivered.

He was turned _on._

_“Kukuku… easy now, Tsukasa.”_ Senkuu encouraged, turning to face him. Tsukasa’s tongue was hanging out from his mouth and he was shivering, growing warm. Senkuu could feel his erection beneath his robe poking his back. Tsukasa moaned. _“If you can’t wait until we get home, then I can fuck you in the airport bathroom before we see your team. How about that?”_

Tsukasa gazed at him for a couple moments panting before he closed his eyes and sighed, understanding the circumstances. _“Mmmnnn… I know that’s the way it should be…”_ he confessed, gathering his composure. He ran his hand down Senkuu’s body to meet his lover’s hands. He held them. _“I just want to be with you, that’s all…”_

Senkuu didn’t respond but understood where Tsukasa was coming from. He missed Senkuu and these types of rare occasions with just the two of them together in public rarely happened. He knew Tsukasa ached for his touch.

Sperm traced Tsukasa’s inner thighs.

Senkuu and Tsukasa got off the flight and neared the restrooms as paparazzi shot Tsukasa’s landing. In the States, Tsukasa was even _more_ popular than arguably in his native country. Senkuu accompanied Tsukasa with these management trips every three months for his UFC season but ever since the world finished rebuilding, Tsukasa’s popularity _soared._

Everyone loved him.

“Tsukasa-senshuu!” A reporter called out, shoving a camera in his face with a microphone. His recording materials had _ESPN_ written all over it. Others similar to his nature joined him, arriving on the scene from different news networks. Tsukasa sighed. “How was the flight over to America? Are you in town for your annual UFC meeting? Tell me all about that and your plans for the season…”

Tsukasa walked with the reporters as they followed them. “Mmmmnnn…” he said, combing his hair out of his face behind his ear. He thought for a moment. “Yes, it seems that I am. I am hoping that with my new business and management team, we can conquer more of the world with our triumphs than with my previous business management teams. I’m optimistic about our future and upcoming season. Make sure to root for me in my matches and I want to give a huge thank you to my fans that have supported throughout the years. That is all.”

Tsukasa dismissed them, raising his hand. He entered the restroom with Senkuu and shut the door behind him. The journalists shouted questions through the door but didn’t enter. Senkuu wasn’t surprised. It would be kinda awkward interviewing a dude when he was taking a piss—

_“Ughh…!! Get over here, Senkuu…!”_ Tsukasa demanded suddenly, panting as he pulled Senkuu into a stall and locked it. He bent over on the toilet seat and crossed his arms, putting his head down on the toilet’s tank lid. He moved his robe out of the way and unfastened it, showing Senkuu his puffy and swollen cunt swallowing his g-string soaked in semen. Senkuu licked his lips. _“Get it inside… Senkuu…!!! Hurry….!! I promise I’ll be good…!!!”_

Senkuu felt warmth form deep within him. He could feel his erection poking through his jeans but couldn’t turn away from Tsukasa’s begging and pleading. Tsukasa was a greedy man and unfortunately—

Senkuu was more than happy to take care of all his needs.

Senkuu placed their condoms over himself and Tsukasa. He thrusted into him with one pump, making Tsukasa whimper. He could hear his cries, but the walls were thick enough in the bathroom to where no one could hear beyond the door. Since the entrance was crowded with reporters and journalists shouting abstract questions directed at Tsukasa, it covered his lover’s moans as Senkuu fucked him good.

_“AAAUUUGGHHHHH—!!!!!”_ Tsukasa bit his lip, delirious. His wet pussy lips slurped over Senkuu’s cock, squeezing it tight to drink him whole. Tsukasa moaned openly and continued to pant, Senkuu pleasing him in _all_ the right ways. His mind drifted into another place as Senkuu fucked his pussy and quenched its enlightened thirst, his rosebud being hammered into his body only to be drawn back out again by Senkuu’s pumps. _“AAAUUGHHHNNN—!!! SENKUU~!!! AWWOOUUHNNN~!!! AAAUIIHHH—!!!”_

Senkuu nodded his head, gripping the wall beside him. _“Auughh…. Dammit, Tsukasa….!!!”_ He called out to him, pounding Tsukasa’s pussy and elating him. He knew Tsukasa was out of his mind. In Tsukasa’s head, Senkuu was banging out his wettest fantasies. His penis drenched more cum and ovarian mucus into his condom and his pussy riveted with tight twitches, Tsukasa entering a dazed state. Senkuu couldn’t _stand_ it. _“Aughhh…!!! Auuughhhh…..!!! Aughhh….!!! Dammiit….!!! Ku…!!! Tsuka-chan…!! God DAMMIT—!!!”_

Senkuu fucked him hard and vicious in the stall for ten minutes straight without a break. He pulled away, Tsukasa finally ejaculating into his condom. Senkuu came about three times because Tsukasa wanted to keep going, his pleasure never seeming to amass until the very end. Senkuu sighed.

Tsukasa was a beast.

Even after he pulled away and disposed of their condoms, Tsukasa’s pussy was still twitching and making wet noises as it clenched down, opening again when Senkuu brushed his knuckles across it.

_“AAAAUUUUGGHHHHHH~!!!”_ Tsukasa waned, backing even _further_ up Senkuu’s hand, slurping his fingers inside him. Senkuu gasped in surprise. Tsukasa moaned. _“Tease me… Senkuu… I’m ready~!!! Auughnnn…..!!!”_

Senkuu bit his lip. Damn, if the two were in the bathroom for too long then it’d be a que to paparazzi rumors that they were sleeping together. Tsukasa already held Senkuu’s hand in public a couple times and in the US, Tsukasa was caught by a stray paparazzi kissing Senkuu above his medical face mask when Senkuu had a cold. Tsukasa covered those tabloids easily because he hid behind their private and secluded Japanese Culture of public affections. To the United States, Tsukasa was still thought to be a straight man and Senkuu was just his very best friend that he just “so happened” to have a humorous bromance with. No one questioned it.

Of course, within the UFC community Tsukasa’s sexuality was known but no one spoke about it since most figured that it was rumors and finding out that the Ultimate Primate and epitome of pure masculinity was gay, it would crush their image of their idol Tsukasa _and_ themselves. On the other hand, those that knew and experienced Tsukasa with his services of being a Heifer, were signed to legal confidentiality agreements that were part of Tsukasa’s services provided. His previous coach, David, managed them all.

Senkuu and Tsukasa exited the bathroom with the paparazzi making room, letting them pass once security got involved. Tsukasa’s new UFC business management team were waiting on him in the luggage pick up zone that included—

His new MMA coach Pallidum, his Japanese-American primary manager Cece Lewis, his media control and promotion assistant Clara Mount, his business advisor Liu Nyguen, and the heads of his security twins Indium and Rhenium. All these people were handpicked by Tsukasa himself with the help of his adoring husband, Senkuu.

There would be no more taking advantage of Senkuu’s lover and his ventures towards his success and dreams. Senkuu made sure that the right people were chosen with the right intentions that wouldn’t hurt Tsukasa even if they tried. He was thankful his team was faithful and honest towards Tsukasa.

It made departing from him a little bit easier.

“Hello, Tsukasa and Senkuu!” Clara exclaimed, walking up to greet them. She shook Tsukasa’s hand warmly and nodded towards Senkuu, knowing that Senkuu wasn’t a touchy person with other people. Senkuu smirked, looking away. Good. “How was the flight? Not too long, I hope.”

_“No, Senkuu entertained me…”_ Tsukasa purred, bringing Senkuu towards him by his waist. Senkuu made a disgusted face. He was weird about public affection. Tsukasa wasn’t. He held him with an iron grip as Senkuu made meaningless efforts of protests to get away. “But alas we are finally here. How long are we supposed to stay?”

“According to Senkuu, he wants to stay somewhere around 2-3 months before you’re officially entered into your first match,” Clara explained. “Hopefully, we can get this over with as soon as possible. I know Senkuu doesn’t like being in America. Maybe it’s because the social customs are different. And just to bring up, isn’t it pretty cool to have your father be one of the _six_ infamous Soyuz astronauts, Senkuu? We wouldn’t be here today without him _or_ you.”

Clara gave him a cheeky smile, knowing Senkuu didn’t like being enamored with compliments. He rolled his eyes. Tsukasa smirked, looking down at him. Senkuu was such a baby.

“Yeah, well, I’m fucking tired and ready to eat,” Senkuu spoke up suddenly, changing the topic of the conversation. “Kukuku… At this point if we don’t leave soon, then my stomach will be eating my back…”

Tsukasa’s eyes softened. Senkuu hated talking about his father because he didn’t actually get to wish him goodbye. He could empathize with him. That’s how he felt when Mirai was pronounced brain dead and was set in a vegetative state; never to recover again. Senkuu only spoke about his father with Tsukasa. It was probably one of the reasons why Senkuu didn’t like coming over to the States. NASA reminded him of the space program JAXA his father was recruited for being the sole representation of Japan out of 2 Americans and three Russians. Tsukasa’s eyebrows fell.

Senkuu acted as if what Clara said didn’t bother him.

“Alright,” Clara said, planting her fists on her hips. She smiled confidently. Her bright nature always lifted everyone’s mood. Senkuu’s eyes glassed over, but he gave the best poker face he could, taking his mind off of his deceased dad. “Let’s get you to the Old House at South Hampton. You guys want any food on the way? Heheheheh…”

“Please.” Senkuu and Tsukasa both sighed in unison.

They looked at each other and laughed, Tsukasa bringing Senkuu closer to him. He loved Senkuu. Rhenium and Indium grabbed their luggage and packed it in a separate SUV. Tsukasa and Senkuu stepped inside another luxury Cadillac Escalade with Clara. The others rode in the identical SUV since there was more room, following them close behind.

Tsukasa and Senkuu chose a 24-hr Japanese ramen restaurant and ordered take out since paparazzi was following Tsukasa’s trail like crazy. When they reached the private luxury villa called the Old House at South Hampton, Senkuu wanted to do nothing more than rest.

He set his luggage down, gasping with exhaustion. Tsukasa carried the rest of their luggage up the porcelain stairs with no trouble. In events like these, Tsukasa was extremely useful. He opened the door for Senkuu so his lover could collapse on the bed, his maximum stamina being reached. Tsukasa laughed, shutting the door behind him.

_“Good job, Senkuu.”_ He purred, setting their things down in their walk-in closet. He changed out of his robe and lifted it over his head with ease, taking off his thong. He looked back at his lover sprawled across the bed face down. He smiled. _“You lasted longer than I thought. It seems though that you might be inadequate… to holding up your end of the promise we made.”_

_“Ah…?”_ Senkuu panted, turning his head to face him. He sat up some. Tsukasa’s amber eyes blazed into his soul from the closet. His lover stalked towards him, pinning Senkuu down on the mattress and lounged above him. Senkuu was his prey _. “What… are you talking about, Tsuka-chan…? When did we… make a promise—"_

_“You promised that you’d take_ care _of me when we got home…”_ Tsukasa purred inside his ear, gritting his teeth. He shut off the lamp, cloaking them in darkness. Senkuu’s eyes widened. _“Don’t tell me you forgot it, already. Hmhmhmhmnn… You’re not that type of man, Senkuu…”_

Flashbacks of him and Tsukasa fucking around in the plane’s bathroom rushed into Senkuu’s foremind. He remembered promising that if Tsukasa could make it home or reach the checkpoint of having sex in the bathroom, then Senkuu would take care of his needs when they finally turned in for the night.

Senkuu slapped his forehead. “Oh, yeah. _That,”_ he said, resting his head back on the pillows. He groaned. “I forgot I promised you something so 10 bazillion percent _ridiculous. You tease me too much, Tsuka-chan. Kukuku…”_

_“Mmmmnn…”_ Tsukasa grumbled with delight. He lapped Senkuu’s ear, his warm breath sending tingles down Senkuu’s spine. _“That’s my job. Glad you take notice of that. Now, let’s stop wasting time and get_ busy, _hm? Mhmhmhmm…”_

Tsukasa helped Senkuu undress. He took off his Space Jam hoodie and jeans, slipping off his shoes and unbuckling his lover’s _Doraemon_ belt wrapped tight around his waist. Tsukasa smirked.

_Senkuu is so skinny,_ he thought. _Though, that doesn’t matter. What I really want is his thick_ cock… Tsukasa gazed down at it with excitement. Senkuu gulped, terrified. Tsukasa neared his lips and grinned.

Tsukasa was going to eat him alive!

Senkuu turned Tsukasa over on his back, spreading Tsukasa’s legs wide so he could come between them. Senkuu slurped down on his breasts and drunk the milk leaking from them. Tsukasa moaned. He fondled them tightly with Senkuu.

_“AAAUUHHH…. AUUHHNNN~!!!”_ Tsukasa panted, sticking his tongue out. His squeezed his breasts, wanting Senkuu to gulp _more_ milk from them. He nurtured his husband. _“AAAUUUGGGHHH!! AAAOUUHHNNN….!!! SENKUU, NOT THERE….!! NOT THERE, MY LOVE….!!”_

_“Then what is it?”_ Senkuu’s lips puckered as he broke away from Tsukasa’s plump breasts. They bounced, resting on the sides of his chest. His nipples were swollen and flushed pink. Senkuu grabbed his hand. _“Show me what you want… Tsuka-chan….”_

Senkuu kissed down his stomach. Tsukasa grabbed a fist full of Senkuu’s hair and guided him into his cunt, spreading his legs wider. His tongue fell outside of his mouth, awaiting excruciating ecstasy. Senkuu began to lick, giving him what he wanted. Tsukasa’s eyes rolled in the backs of his head.

_“AAAAUUUUUHHHHH!!!!”_ He shrieked, throwing his head back. “ _AAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUHHHHHHH!!!!! AUUUUWWWWUUHHHHHH…!!! AAUUUHNNN…!!!”_

Tsukasa wailed in tight whimpers as Senkuu ate him out. He arched his body into Senkuu’s mouth, jerking with each of his thrusts made from his lover’s tongue. Electric chemistry struck his cunt.

_“AEEEEEGHHHHHH—!!!!”_ He screamed. _“AEEEUGGGHHH—!!! SENKUU, MY LOVE~!!! UGHN~!! AUGHNN… AUGHNN… I MUSTN’T…. I CAN’T… NOT RIGHT THERE, MY LOVE…!!! AUGHN, YES…!! PLEASE ME THERE, SENKUU ISHIGAMI….!!! AEEEUHHHHH—!!!!”_

His lover’s thighs cradled Senkuu’s head as he dove into his pussy, licking him out. Tsukasa groped his breasts, squeezing them. He rubbed them in tight circles against each other as Senkuu lifted Tsukasa’s legs by his ankles, throwing them over his shoulder. He snuggled his mouth between them, lapping his canal and soaking it with warm saliva.

Tsukasa heaved, seeing stars. His cunt couldn’t stop twitching. _This_ was what he wanted. Tears fell from the corner of his eye as his body spasmed, his pussy gripping Senkuu’s tongue autonomously and directing it further inside his womb, drawing out his rosebud. Tsukasa’s mind went blank.

He let Senkuu have his body.

_“AAAAAOOOOUUUUHHHHHHHHHH~!!!!!!!!!!”_ He bellowed, panting. Senkuu reached up and kneaded his breasts with him, soothing Tsukasa. Tsukasa continued to sob. _“AAAWEEEHHHH!!! OH, MY GOD~!! SENKUU, I’M LOSING… MY MIND—!!! AEEGHH—!!!”_

_“Mmnngh… Augh—!!!”_ Senkuu murmured in comforting moans, his husky voice warming Tsukasa’s pussy. It throbbed for his touch. Senkuu appeased its waning thirst driving Tsukasa crazy. _“Mnngh…!! It’s okay, Tsuka-chan…!! I’ve got you…!! You’re not alone…!!!”_

_“AEEEHHHHHHH—!!!!!”_ Tsukasa cried, looking down at Senkuu. He huffed, making quick moans. His pussy made squelching sounds, not letting him rest. He craned his legs wider, Senkuu pressing the back of his knees against the mattress reaching Tsukasa’s head. Tsukasa gasped and wailed. _“AEEHHNNN~!!! AEEHNNN, SENKUU~!!! LICK MY PUSSY… HARDER….!!! IT WANTS YOU, SENKUU…!!! I CAN’T CONTROL MY LUSTS… FOR YOU ANY LONGER…!!! UGH, YOU DRIVE ME… SO INSANE, SENKUU…!!! LICK MY PUSSY HARDER….!!! AS HARD AS YOU CAN….!!! AOUGHH—!!!”_

Senkuu dove right in. His hands squeezed Tsukasa’s breasts together with him, bringing his lover waning love that he so _desperately_ needed. Tsukasa sounded like a woman having a good time. Senkuu was glad. Tsukasa’s howls echoed across the room.

Good thing the walls were thick.

Tsukasa made blood curdling screams, his own voice getting choked up in his throat _. “SENKUU—!!! SENKUU, OH, SENKUU~!!! OUUAAGHHNN…”_ He gasped in harsh pitches. Senkuu licked the edges of Tsukasa’s exposed rosebud quivering in his mouth. _“AEEHGHHHNN… MOTHER NATURE…!!! I’M LOSING MY DAMN MIND…!!! I CAN’T TAKE IT, GAEA…!!! I CAN’T….!!! UGHNN…!!! UGHNN…!!! MY LOVE… FOR SENKUU… IS TOO DAMN STRONG…!!! AUUGHHHHN—!!!!”_

Tsukasa threw his head back, his long hair whipping the headstand as he collapsed against the mattress, turning over on his side. Senkuu still ate him out, rubbing his breasts between his small hands. Tsukasa panted, looking back at him. Senkuu was still by his side. He held his hand.

_“AUUGHHNN…!! SENKUU…!!!”_ He approached, alerting his lover’s attention. Senkuu looked up at him. Tsukasa’s lip fell. His eyebrows slanted and he gasped for air, sticking out his tongue. _“AAUUGHHNNN—!!! YES, SENKUU~!!! HAYAKU, MY LOVE….!!! AUGHHNN…!!! I’M GOING TO BE COMING SOON~!!!”_

Senkuu took heed of Tsukasa’s warning. Ten minutes passed by with Tsukasa riveting across the bedsheets, changing his position multiple times to bring him amassed pleasure. Finally, Senkuu was about to give it to him. Tsukasa made his quick final moans on his back, beginning to bellow Senkuu’s enticement.

_“AAAAUUGHHNNNN—!!!!”_ He wailed, saliva dripping from his mouth. He grabbed both of his breasts and gave them tight squeezes between the palm of his hands, squirting milk and drenching himself with it. His legs were spread wide and stretched as far back as they could go, Senkuu diving into his pussy and eating it like he was bobbing for apples. Tsukasa moaned. His toes curled. _“AAAEEEUGGHHNNNNN~!!!! AEEUGHHNNNN~!!!! OUUGGGHHHH, MY GOD~!!! SENKUU ISHIGAMI~!!! AEEEEEEEEHHHHHUHUHUHUHNNNNNNN—!!!! AAEEEEEGHHHHHHHH—!!!!”_

Tsukasa’s mind went blank.

White-hot cum splattered against Senkuu’s face and his titties soaked himself in milky liquid, spreading across his breasts as he rubbed them out to soothe his being. His orgasm covered Senkuu’s body with his pussy puckering, gaping and closing through orgasmic impulses until Tsukasa calmed. It took ten minutes for Tsukasa to gather his mind that was dipping off into places of wonderland. His body twitched involuntarily. Senkuu soothed him by licking out his cunt and glorifying it for the gift it gave him—

Tsukasa’s long-awaited orgasm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMFG
> 
> SO MUCH TO TALK ABOUT THIS CHAPTER!!!
> 
> So first, hmmmnn... I REALLY love writing with Tsukasa's intersexuality because you get to see aspects of him being a male and female and how others view him, especially with his androgynous looks where he could be either-or. Especially now that we've geen a little taste of Gen experiencing it first hand in the Stone World!
> 
> I have headcanons that in the Stone World after Senkuu and Tsukasa went their seperate ways, Tsukasa slept with his men and hyouga in the Empire of Might. What furthers this is when Senkuu and Tsukasa VS Hyouga for the first time in the manga together and Hyouga talks about how Tsukasa and him had a "perfect union" and Senkuu responds with he's already a married man AND divorced one. I think this dynamic plays well into the trio with Tsukasa in the middle because he has had previous sexual relations with Hyouga as well. And Hyouga was sleeping with Tsukasa since on a sexual primal level they are super compatible but as far as values they're not.  
> This is where Senkuu and Tsukasa align.  
> I want to say some other things but rn I forgot all about them!!! LOOOL so comment, kudos, and bookmark if you love this fic and thank you for everyone who has already done so!!
> 
> Tsukasa x Senkuu for the #WIN!!!
> 
> MONSTA OUT
> 
> *dabs*


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CONTINUED FROM PREVIOUS CHAPTER
> 
> THE BITCHES WERE SO LONG I HAD TO SEPERATE THIS GIGANTIC CHAPTER INTO TWO PARTS!!!
> 
> EVERYONE TAKE THEY TIME READING!!! LMAOO
> 
> GANBATTE~!!!

Tsukasa’s head rolled across the pillows, murmuring to himself in tight whimpers as his orgasm overcame his body. He nodded, feeling Senkuu still gratifying his pussy from below. He looked down at him.

 _“Senkuu…?”_ He croaked out. His voice cracked and wobbled with uncertainty. _“What… just happened…? Did you satisfy… My pussy…? It keeps… twitching.”_ He managed to lift his hand and spread his cunt by the swollen lips on the side, showing Senkuu his exposed rosebud. Senkuu tonged it. _“Aughhnn… You_ did _satisfy my pussy. Mmghnn… Do it_ again.”

Tsukasa grinned.

Senkuu scoffed in disbelief. _This guy…_ He thought in his head. _Always wanting more. Kukuku… Can’t say that I wouldn’t want the same, being in his position…_ He looked down at his lover’s flaring pussy, tempting Senkuu to officially cement inside. He grinned. _He probably wants to continue this all night. O mighty stamina gods, please bless your humble servant Senkuu Ishigami in satisfying Tsukasa Ishigami’s cunt. In your Lord’s name I pray, Amen. Kukuku…_

Senkuu pleased Tsukasa. He grew closer to him and bit his lip, giving out a long groan. Tsukasa welcomed his embrace. He neared Senkuu’s ear and lapped it lightly, inviting him inside. Senkuu’s member throbbed and pulsated with cum. Tsukasa nodded his head. Senkuu pressed it within his walls.

They made love.

Senkuu fucked Tsukasa in a deep missionary position while Tsukasa’s legs cradled his body, his breasts flopping back in forth in rhythm with Senkuu’s pumping. Tsukasa shutting his eyes. He liked when Senkuu pleased his cunt, fucking inside rapidly. He enjoyed feeling Senkuu’s member move in and out of his pussy’s lips slathering over his length. Senkuu repeatedly fucked his rosebud back within his cunt’s canals, hair falling in front of his face. Tsukasa whined.

 _“AUUGHHNN…!! AUGHHNN…!!!”_ He nodded, throwing his head back. Senkuu kissed his neck, coming over him. Tsukasa shivered. He stretched his tongue out of his mouth as Senkuu grew rougher, not stopping. Five minutes passed. _“AAAOOUGHHNN~!!! AUUGHHNN… AOUUGHHNNN~!!!!”_

The bed creaked with their movements. Tsukasa continued making those womanly moans, gasping for Senkuu to fuck him even rougher than how he was before. Senkuu moved his body, fucking Tsukasa back and forth across the sheets and dragging him up and down. Tsukasa nodded. His pussy twitched for more.

Senkuu stuck his balls all the way inside.

Tsukasa shivered. _“AAUGHHNNN—!!!”_ He wailed out quickly, choking back a scream. Senkuu massaged his prostate, grinding his member against it slowly. Tsukasa soaked the sheets below him. He mewled. _“AAUGHHNNN~!! AEUGGGHH…!!! AUGGGHHH…!!!”_

Senkuu started moving again. Tsukasa’s eyes rolled. This was Senkuu’s favorite position besides Tsukasa riding him. It was simple. Senkuu didn’t have to think about complicated movements or how his body would hurt in the morning like he spent the night playing Twister with Tsukasa. Like this, it was easy.

It was also the first position they made love in.

Tsukasa felt Senkuu get ruthless. _“AAUGGHHNNN~!!! AUGHHNNNN~!!!”_ He whimpered, whining to his husband in passionate howls. Senkuu heard him just fine. _“AAUUGHHNN~!!! AWEEHH, GAEA…!!! I’M SO GRATEFUL… THAT YOU’VE BROUGHT… SENKUU AND I TOGETHER…!!! AUGHHNN~!!!”_

Senkuu was, too. He gripped Tsukasa’s hair energetically and wrapped it around his palm, giving him rough tugs as he choked him out. Tsukasa almost blacked out. With Senkuu hammering his cunt like this and his balls slicking in and out… he found it hard not to immerse himself in Senkuu’s pleasure. His eyes crossed.

 _“Aaughhnn… Aughnn…!!”_ Senkuu grunted, continuing to pound him. A couple strands fell from his hair as he and Tsukasa engaged in sweaty ferocious sex. Tsukasa didn’t mind. He liked being this way with Senkuu. It was natural. Senkuu pulled the wad of Tsukasa’s hair wrapped tightly around his own palm and bit down on it, using it to cope with their harsh love. Tsukasa panted. _“AUUGHNN… AUGGHHNN…!!! AUUGHHNN…!!!”_

Tsukasa shut his eyes. His moans were pitched and louder than Senkuu’s, but his lover was right there beside him. They huffed on each other’s faces. Senkuu’s red eyes looked into Tsukasa’s.

 _“AAAUUGHHNNN…!!!! AEEGGHHH~!!!”_ Tsukasa moaned in delight, biting his lip. He shivered, giving out a long moan. Senkuu knew what this meant. He sat up some, throwing Tsukasa’s legs over his shoulders. _“AUUGHHNN…!!! SENKUU, AUGHNN~!! AUUHHHNNN~!!!”_

Tsukasa was ready for extended love making.

Senkuu thrusted deep within him, grunting. _“Auughh…!!”_ he groaned, pumping him slow. He pulled out his dick and entered his pussy again, feeling Tsukasa’s cunt slurp him harshly inside and grip his tight. _“Aughhh…!! Aughhh…!!! Damn, Tsukasa…!! Your pussy… is so deep…!! Aughh…!! It keeps…. Wanting me inside…!! I almost can’t… pull it out…!! Kukuku… Urrghhh—!!”_

Senkuu continued to grunt. Tsukasa’s mouth gaped, tongue hanging from his bottom lip. Senkuu fucked him viciously, making Tsukasa lose his mind. Fifteen minutes passed. Senkuu was still fucking him.

Then ten minutes passed.

Tsukasa was beyond _screaming_ at this point. _“AAAAUUGGHHNNN—!!!! AUUGGGHHNNNN—!!!!”_ He shrieked as Senkuu murdered his pussy, slamming into him. He was thrusting inside Tsukasa so heinously that the headboard kept banging the wall. Senkuu lost track of his actions. Tsukasa squealed. _“AUUGGHNNNN~!!! AUUGHNNN~!!! OH, DIVINE EARTH MOTHER GAEA….!!! AUGHHNN…!!! UAGGHH~!!! RELIEVE ME… FROM THIS CONSUMATION…!!! AUGHH…!!! I CAN’T TAKE IT, I’M NOT READY—!!!! AAWWWWEEEEUUHHNNNN~!!!!!”_

Tsukasa started sobbing. Senkuu was giving him what Tsukasa _wanted—_ he didn’t want to leave his side. Tsukasa felt like he was in some sort of twilight zone. He saw images of David coming over Senkuu and fucking him instead, his pussy gaping for the commemoration. He looked up, seeing Mark grab his breasts and grope them tightly in his hands, joining Tsukasa and Senkuu in their love making.

They were having a foursome.

Senkuu took notice of Tsukasa’s state, seeing the light in his lover’s eyes fade. He continued fucking him, but Tsukasa was in a different reality, now. He was screaming out other names.

 _“DAVID—!!!! NOT RIGHT THERE!!!!”_ He shouted, squeezing his eyes tight. His toes curled. Senkuu tucked his head into Tsukasa’s shoulder and fucked him violently, not stopping. Tsukasa saw hallucinations of Mark fucking him from below and David from above—Senkuu watching from the side lines. He kissed his lips. Tsukasa stuck his tongue out, wanting to kiss him back. _“AAUGHHNNN~!!! SENKUU, OH, YES, SENKUU~!!! JOIN OUR CHILDBEARING~!!! YES… IMPREGNATE ME, TOO…!! SENKUU ISHIGAMI…!! JOIN THE OTHERS… YES, THIS IS WHAT NATURE HAS BESTOWED… UPON ME…!!! HURRY… GET INSIDE… AUGHHNN… MARK AND DAVID ARE ALREADY CONSUMATING DEEP INSIDE MY WOMB…!!! MAKE SURE… TO FUCK IT UP…!!! AEEEHNNNNN~!!!”_

Senkuu listened to Tsukasa. When occurrences happened like this in bed, it didn’t bother Senkuu that Tsukasa was shouting other men’s names. His lover was mentally ill, and part of his trauma had been years of underage child exploitation so he could keep his sister Mirai alive in the hospital. Being a sexual trauma survivor, Tsukasa suffered from PTSD and when he was triggered in states of stress, his Schizoaffective Bipolar disorder went into hyperdrive. It drove him crazy.

It took years for Tsukasa to open up to Senkuu like this, experiencing his hallucinations he probably wouldn’t remember when he snapped out of it. Usually, Tsukasa learned to mimic expected and normal behavior outside of his chemically imbalanced one due to his advanced intellect. Since he was an intelligent individual, hiding the signs and symptoms of his disorder came naturally—only a few situations where being discovered came from those who could see the cracks in his mindset.

Like Senkuu.

As the love making went on, Tsukasa returned towards the end of the night two hours into it. His eyes fluttered and the light returned inside them, rolling back into his head. He looked down at Senkuu and sighed, Senkuu fucking his body in an elevated Booster Seat sex position and giving him what he so desperately needed.

Tsukasa crouched on the edge of their bed as Senkuu slammed into him behind, grasping his waist. Tsukasa’s arms cradled him behind his neck and his back was arched at a deep angle so Senkuu could strike his prostate each time. Electric sparks hit Tsukasa’s pussy deep inside and enticed it, but he remembered that he wasn’t alone during sex, anymore. Senkuu was with him.

David and Mark faded away.

 _“AWWWUHHNNN, SENKUU, YESSSSS—!!!!”_ Tsukasa screamed, gasping for air. Senkuu ran his hands up and down Tsukasa’s sides as he bounced his plump ass on Senkuu’s dick, body riveting from his passionate love making. He threw his head back and stretched out his tongue, eyebrows falling in ultimate pleasure. _“AAUUGHHNNN~!!! AWWUHHH~!!! AUHHNNNN~!!! AAAUUWWWWWWHHHHNNNN—!!!”_

They continued this until morning.

 

______________________________

 

Senkuu rested next to Tsukasa in bed.

Sunlight streamed through their windows. He snored against Tsukasa’s back and cuddled tightly with him from behind, Tsukasa resting on his side in front. The covers were pulled over them.

Tsukasa’s legs entangled themselves within Senkuu’s. He liked being close to his lover’s presence. He held Senkuu’s tiny palm in his hand.

Last night was musing well in Tsukasa’s mind. He slept lightly, taking a breath. His chestnut brown hair trailed down his back and across Senkuu’s pillows, Senkuu resting his head on top of it. It was matted with their sexual fluids and drenched with their sweat. Senkuu’s hair was, too. It wasn’t often that Tsukasa got to see his blonde hair tinted with green tips all the way down.

Only when he was busy fucking Tsukasa.

Senkuu stirred behind him. Tsukasa’s eyes opened. He was a light sleeper. His honey eyes crisped over Senkuu’s skin as he came over his lover’s body, lounging on him like a lion king would do over his pride on a rock. Senkuu still snored. Tsukasa slumbered back to sleep.

They woke around eleven. By then, Senkuu was wiped out. He couldn’t cum anymore. Tsukasa whimpered beside him, wanting to keep going. Senkuu looked down at his lion laying across his chest.

 _“What?”_ Senkuu asked. _“Pussy cat.”_

He stroked his fingers through Tsukasa’s dark hair, combing it out of his lover’s face. Tsukasa pressed his cheek into Senkuu’s palm. He wanted to spend time with him. That just happened to be sex.

 _“Mmmnn… Senkuu,”_ Tsukasa started, panting. “I just want to spend time with you…” He looked at the time on his clock. He sighed. _“I have to train with Coach Palladium in an hour. Wanna get a quick round in? Mhmhmhm…”_

Senkuu tried to say no, but he couldn’t to Tsukasa’s gaze. He averted his eyes, raking his hand through his hair. Tsukasa licked his ear and moved across his jaw. He hummed against him, nodding his head.

 _“Say it… Senkuu…”_ He whispered seductively, sticking out his tongue. He sucked on the tip of Senkuu’s ear. Senkuu moaned. Tsukasa tugged at his lip, biting it. “ _Mmnghh… It’s okay. I promise it’ll be quick. All you gotta do is just sit there, trust me. I’ll finish it with both of our desires getting fulfilled… hmhmhm… Just say yes, Professor… Senkuu…”_

Senkuu’s cock sprung right back up.

 _“Mmmn…!”_ Tsukasa’s eyes lit with delight, actually shocked to see that Senkuu was so eager. Senkuu smacked his forehead, embarrassed. Tsukasa sat up, setting his pussy over it and sliding down. He began to ride him, bouncing his clomping ass on Senkuu’s throbbing cock and pleasing them. He grabbed Senkuu’s hand and moaned. _“AUGHNN—!!! PROFESSOR SENKUU…!!! AUGHN, PROFESSOR SENKUU—TEACH ME, I WANNA LEARN—!!!”_

Senkuu smacked his ass. _“Shut up, Heifer...”_ He snapped, making a low smile. Tsukasa whimpered. Senkuu continued spanking him, wanting to see Tsukasa move faster. _“I thought you said… I wouldn’t have to do anything…? Ah? Just shut up… and fucking ride me, you stupid… milky slutty… ass bitch… of a mother fucking… Heifer…!! Aughnn…!!!”_

Tsukasa’s eyes fluttered with delight. Senkuu sat up some so Tsukasa could breast feed him, his nipples already lactating so early in the morning. Tsukasa whimpered. He liked when Senkuu played with his body this way.

Tsukasa appreciated giving Senkuu everything back to what Senkuu gave him; he gave Tsukasa a new chance at life. Before he met Senkuu, he was severely depressed and trapped in a sexual exploitation ring that he thought he would never escape from. Then, the Stone Age happened, and he met the most impressive man in his life known as Senkuu Ishigami.

He was Tsukasa’s best friend.

 _“AUUGHHNN—!!! AUGHHNNNN—!!!!”_ Tsukasa hollered, throwing his head back. He held hands with Senkuu as he sped up his pace. His ass slapped wet against Senkuu’s skin. Tsukasa mewled. _“AAAOUGHHNNNN—!!! AUUGHNN~!!! SENKUU, MY LOVE—”_

Someone knocked on the door.

Tsukasa draped their bed covers over himself and Senkuu’s love making, wrapping them around his breasts with a quick huff. Senkuu looked at the door, shocked. Tsukasa’s eyes widened.

“Tsukasa,” Coach Palladium’s voice came through the door on the other side. Tsukasa sighed with relief. He snickered, moving closer to Senkuu and continued riding him underneath their comforters. “It’s time for your morning training. I’ll meet you downstairs at 11:15 and we can go ahead and get started with your warm ups.”

 _“HAI~!!!”_ Tsukasa shrieked, both him and Senkuu reaching their climax. _“SENSEI~!!!!”_

They both orgasmed.

Coach Pallidum left the door. Tsukasa giggled deliriously with Senkuu after they calmed down from their love making, lips parting. Saliva dripped from Tsukasa’s mouth. He stretched out his tongue. Senkuu’s met his. They made out for some time.

Now, _that_ was good sex.

Senkuu had a wild kink for Tsukasa calling him “professor” in bed. Since in Japanese, the word _sensei_ was also used to address those with higher authority or social status like doctors, teachers, etc. Tsukasa called Coach Palladium _sensei_ since he was teaching and training him in martial arts, but he was _really_ addressing his lover Senkuu in bed—calling him Professor Senkuu.

 _That’s_ what got Senkuu turned on.

Tsukasa got up from the bed. Senkuu followed him into the shower. They spent ten minutes just banging it out inside before finally finishing each other off, Senkuu licking his pussy and Tsukasa felching his love liquid back to him. He teased his breasts. Senkuu sucked the milk out of his nipples.

They broke away from each other after five minutes. Tsukasa whimpered, wanting to keep going but his lover Senkuu was tired. He did all he could with keeping up with Tsukasa. He hopped down from the counter.

 _“Mmmn… Senkuu…”_ He spoke, concerned. Tsukasa didn’t like seeing him so fatigued. Senkuu rubbed his jaw. He caught lock jaw earlier when he was eating Tsukasa’s pussy out. Tsukasa grabbed a white cotton robe and tied it around his waist, wrapping a towel over his wet hair and slipping on his cotton slippers. He stepped out of the bathroom. _“Rest here, my love. I’ll go grab you some water…”_

Tsukasa went downstairs. Senkuu dried himself off, sitting on the bed. Tsukasa returned quickly and handed a bottle of water to Senkuu. Senkuu twisted the cap and squirted it down his throat. Tsukasa sat next to him.

“Mmmn, Senkuu… It seems I push you too much,” He drawled out, wrapping his arms around Senkuu’s waist and resting his head on his shoulder. Senkuu smirked. “I’m sorry. My lover…”

Senkuu laughed. “Kukuku… No need to apologize, Tsuka-chan.” He told him. Tsukasa lifted his head. His eyes widened. Senkuu took another sip from his water bottle before speaking again. “I get it. You have an abnormal sex drive and I’m the only one that can currently bring you satisfaction all by your lonesome—”

Tsukasa tackled Senkuu into the bed and made love with him.

 

___________________________

 

Coach Pallidum tapped his foot impatiently against the wooden floor in the villa’s private indoor gym, waiting on Tsukasa. It was 11:45 and his student still hadn’t shown up. He sighed, deciding to go look for him.

He waved good morning to Cece and Clara who were having brunch with coffee and caught up with Iridium and Rhenium’s workout plans for the day. He promised he’d join them later. Liu was still asleep.

Coach Pallidum headed upstairs towards Tsukasa’s room. Knowing Tsukasa, he was probably sleeping in since despite his staggering height of 6’8, he was still a kid at heart. He raised his hand to his door and almost knocked, but heard slight Japanese mumbles coming from inside. He pressed his ear against it.

 _“Mmmmnn… Mghhhnn…”_ He made out slight mumbles, listening closer. A piece of furniture creaked in the far distance. Coach Pallidum raised his eyebrow, focusing on the murmurs. _“Aughhnn… Hayaku, shujin…!!! Shujin, watashi wa, anata o aishiteimasu—!!! Kimochīi~!! Auughnn~!!! Auughhnn—!!!”_

Tsukasa was speaking Japanese, but Coach Pallidum didn’t have the faintest idea what he was saying. He himself was American and spoke only English. Then, he heard a woman’s voice screaming.

There was someone else inside.

 _“AUGGGHHH~!!! AUUGHHNNN~!!!”_ She screamed, high pitched. Coach Pallidum’s eyes widened in surprise. Another man’s voice was distinctly heard, sounding like Ishigami Senkuu. “ _AUGHHNN~!! O, KIMOCHII~!!! AUUGHNNN~!!! SHUJIN~!!! SENKUU~!!!”_

They were having a threesome.

“Oh my god…” Coach Pallidum muttered, clutching his heart. He wore a velvet maroon Adidas suede jumpsuit and reeboks. He darted downstairs and towards the gym, not wanting to speak about his student’s sexual whereabouts. He kept it to himself. “Oh, my god. I thought Tsukasa was _gay…”_

Tsukasa _was._

He was curling and revolving his waist around Senkuu’s cock in tight circles, riding up and down on it. Senkuu gasped, almost choking. Tsukasa nodded. He peered down at him. He grasped his own breasts and continued to bang him until it was 11:55. He finished out his orgasms, finally reaching his climaxed state of extasy. Senkuu shut his eyes, reaching his, too.

 _“AAOUGHHNN~!!! AOUGHH—!!”_ Tsukasa staggered, throwing his head back. He banged Senkuu out into the mattress rougher, jumping up and down across his lover’s thick cock and milking his semen out of him. Tsukasa almost couldn’t take it. _“AAAOUUGGHNNNN~!!!! AAAAOOUUUGGGHHNNN~!!! AOOUUGGHHNNN~!!!”_

His orgasmic impulses finished. Tsukasa took a breath, calming from their intense hardcore sex. Tsukasa _did_ promise that it would be quick but made no appeasement to offer it being gentle. He finally looked down at Senkuu, noticing his lover hadn’t said a word the entire time.

Senkuu was knocked the _fuck_ out.

Tsukasa’s eyes widened. He didn’t mean to _literally_ K.O. Senkuu during their sex. He smirked, drawing his unclasped robe to a close at his breasts. He had done pretty damn good, if Tsukasa had to say so himself. Senkuu talked too much. He got exhilarated when he made snark comments towards Tsukasa and especially when Tsukasa gave Senkuu the upper hand during their love making.

This time, Senkuu had the luxury of just watching Tsukasa bounce on his dick and ride his wildest fantasies into oblivion. Senkuu passed out but that was okay. Tsukasa didn’t mind because he did fulfill their wishes of pleasuring each other together. He laughed.

Senkuu was so nimble and delicate. He was nothing like a sexual maniac like Tsukasa and others from the Empire of Might. If any, Senkuu would’ve been the last Tsukasa would have chosen to engage in sex with because he would faint just from sticking it inside Tsukasa’s juicy cunt. Though, it wasn’t Senkuu’s body that he fell in love with.

It was his _mind._

Senkuu’s ingenious was something that still mesmerized Tsukasa. He thought about it as got dressed for his evening training. He put on a black long-sleeved compression shirt that shaped his robust pecs and gray sweatpants with converse. He tied his hair back into a ponytail.

Despite he and Senkuu’s differences, they were the upmost compatible. Senkuu understood who Tsukasa was and couldn’t care less for him physically nor sexually. Tsukasa was grateful Senkuu felt those ways about him. For once, he didn’t have to sexually charm someone into getting what he wanted—

A friend.

Tsukasa didn’t return from training until two hours passed. When he entered the bedroom and shut the door, Senkuu was still sleeping. Tsukasa snickered. Senkuu wasn’t superhuman like Tsukasa.

He rinsed himself off in the shower and lathered his body with outdoorsy essential oils. He even rubbed his pussy with it on the counter and (though he dared to not admit it) masturbated to Senkuu for an hour. His pussy couldn’t stop clenching from the thought of Senkuu’s cock being inside it.

He orgasmed a puddle of slick sexual fluids on the ground. He twitched for five minutes before he came back from reality and cleaned up his masturbation session. It was best that Senkuu didn’t know that he made a mess in the bathroom from masturbating to him. Tsukasa happened to do this a lot.

He climbed in bed next to Senkuu and snuggling against him. Senkuu sensed his presence. He wrapped his arm around Tsukasa’s waist. He took in his lover’s scent. Tsukasa smelled like essential oils. He’d probably lather Tsukasa in them later when he woke up again. He knew that Tsukasa liked Senkuu when he worshipped his body; treating it and spending time with him. Senkuu smiled.

He was such a lion. Though, he was Senkuu’s favorite character in his real-life group of friends. He would always be included in Senkuu’s party of four, himself included. Tsukasa’s scent calmed him.

 _“Do I smell good, Senkuu…?”_ Tsukasa noticed, waking up. He turned to face his lover, amber eyes glistening in the afternoon light. They reminded Senkuu of tree sap. _“I spruced myself up in the shower and rubbed natural essential oils across my skin. This is my favorite one.”_

 _“Ah, really?”_ Senkuu questioned. He sniffed him. _“Hmmnn… Lemme guess: You smell like Balsam Fir, Pine, Black Spruce, and Cypress. Kukuku… Am I right?”_

 _“Naturally,”_ Tsukasa smiled, snuggling closer to him. He rested his head down on his chest. Senkuu held him close. Tsukasa wrapped his ankles around his and breathed Senkuu’s natural scent in. _“Though, I know what_ you _smell like.”_

_“What?”_

_“Our love making.”_

They shared a quick laugh. Tsukasa and Senkuu napped with one another until 3 pm. By then, Tsukasa was strumming around Senkuu’s body and kissing his neck, nodding his head.

He wanted to have sex.

 _“Aughhnn… My love, Senkuu… get inside of me, hurry…”_ Tsukasa mused in his ear. He hummed, rolling his head across Senkuu’s abdomen. He began to suck him off. _“Aughhnn… Aughnn… Aughnn… Mnngh… You taste so good… My husband… Aughnn…”_

 _“Damn, that’s right, Tsuka-chan.”_ Senkuu enamored. He grabbed the base of his cock and tapped it against Tsukasa’s face, making him play with it like a cat and its favorite toy. He smirked. “ _Kukuku… Go right on ahead… I’ll please you in a moment.”_

Tsukasa sucked on the side of his cockhead, body shivering. His amber eyes fluttered. Senkuu huffed. He liked seeing his lover like this; between his legs and giving him a goodtime downstairs. He would’ve never dreamed that he would be with someone as renowned as Tsukasa.

Soon, they made love. Senkuu twisted Tsukasa over on his back and prowled between him. He kissed down his stomach and entered his pussy with his tongue. He treated him underneath the covers. Tsukasa wailed, spreading his legs back.

 _“AAUGHHNN…!”_ he whined. _“AUUGHHNN…!!! AUUHHNN~!!! SENKUU, AUGHNNN~!!! IT FEELS SO GOOD…!!! AUGHHNN….!!! YES, SENKUU~!!! AOUGHHNNN~!!!”_

Tsukasa’s voice echoed through the walls. He didn’t realize how loud he was getting. Even if he chose to, he didn’t _want_ to. Senkuu drove him that crazy. If he was honest with himself, he wished that there were no walls so everyone could bask in their love making. He needed Senkuu to _glorify_ his cunt.

 _“MNNGHH… AUUHNNN~!!!”_ Senkuu lapped his pussy rougher, thrusting his tongue back and forth; in and out; all around. Tsukasa craned. His rosebud flared in Senkuu’s mouth. He made him bloom. Senkuu’s eyes rolled. _“MMGNNH… TSUKA-CHAN…!! MMNN… IS THIS THE WAY… THAT YOU WANTED ME… TO MAKE YOU… AUGHNN…! FEEL…?”_

Tsukasa nodded his head. _“YES, SENKUU…!!”_ He shouted. _“AAOUGHHNNN~!!! AOUGHHNNNN~!!! AOUGHHNNNN~!!! AOUGHNNN~!!!”_

He became invoked with sweet sexual lust for Senkuu’s love. He couldn’t control his movements. He dived his pussy back into Senkuu’s mouth and felched cum out of his hole, letting Senkuu eat its bestowed juices. Senkuu tapped his tongue against Tsukasa’s rosebud. Tsukasa’s legs dangled wide in the air.

 _“OUGHHNNN—!!!!”_ He moaned. _“AAOUGHHNN~!!! SENSEI SENKUU~!!! AOUGHHNNN~!!! SENSEI SENKUU~!!! MGNNH… MY PUSSY… IT FEELS SO GOOD~!!! AOOUUGHNN~!! AOUGHHNNN~!!!”_

Senkuu continued to carve out Tsukasa’s inner cunt walls with his tongue. He slurped on the edge of his budding rose and sucked on its petals. Tsukasa screamed. He was _losing_ it. He felt like Senkuu was eating him out in the right ways and he could stop himself from becoming enraptured with his love.

He shrieked. _“AAOUUUGGHHNNN!!!!”_ He howled, like a woman. His voice grew pitchy. He hiked his legs further against his sides and cradled them, Senkuu spreading them wide. His lips enclosed on Tsukasa’s swollen cunt lips and sucked them off, licking them gingerly. Tsukasa was out of his mind. He felt like this was some sort of wet dream. _“AAUUUGGHHNN…!!! AOOUGHHNN~!!! OUGHHNN~!! AEEEHHH~!!! SENKUU~!!! SENSEI~!!! SENSEI~!!! AUUGGHHNNNNNMMMM~!!!”_

Tsukasa squirted some, biting his lip. Senkuu nodded his head. He rubbed the sides of his thighs and soothed him through it, acknowledging Tsukasa’s arousal. His lover’s liquids splashed across his own face and drenched his hair, making a puddle beneath him. He twitched, his orgasm finally overcoming him.

 _“AEEHHNN… AEEHNNN…”_ He panted, light. He turned his head to the side and shut his eyes, Senkuu breaking away from his cunt. He kissed his lover. _“AEEEHNNN~!!! AUUHNNMMM~!!! AEEUUGHHNN, SENKUU, YES…!!! MNNGHHH, GET INSIDE ME, PLEASE…!! I’M READY, MY DEAREST LOVER…! MNNGHHNN~!!!”_

Tsukasa chewed his lip. He gripped the pillow behind his head tightly, like he was going to squirt and flex his pussy if Senkuu didn’t soak it with his semen. Senkuu pressed his forehead deep into Tsukasa’s shoulder and widened his thighs, shoving his erect seeping member inside. A loud wet suction sound was made.

_SLURP!_

_“AAUUGGHHNNNN~!!!!”_ Tsukasa saw hearts in his eyes. He groaned, lip falling. Senkuu continued to stick it in all the way. _“AUUWHH, AWWUHH~!! SENKUU, YESS…!!! AWWUHHH…!!! AWWWUUHHH~!!!”_

Senkuu moved his body, thrusting back and forth. He broke Tsukasa in. Tsukasa couldn’t handle it. He moved his hands to fondle his breasts to help cope with the intimacy, but Senkuu moved them out of the way. Tsukasa huffed, whining in surprise. Why would Senkuu do such a thing?

Senkuu dove his head between Tsukasa’s breasts and treated his lover, dividing his time between one titty to the other. He drew the raw _milk_ out of them. At this point, Tsukasa was covered in it. He couldn’t believe Senkuu’s genuine devotion. Tsukasa shivered. He panted, nodding his head.

 _“YES, SENKUU—YESSS~!!!”_ He bellowed into the air. Senkuu rocked his body across the mattress, making the bed frame slam against the wall each time. Tsukasa’s breasts flopped back and forth in tune with their sexual action. Senkuu squeezed one of them, making it squirt against his face and pour in his mouth. Tsukasa whined. _“AEEHNNN…!!! AEEUGHHNNN…!!! OH, SENKUU…!!! THANK YOU SO MUCH….!! I CAN’T… I CAN’T THANK YOU ENOUGH, SENKUU…!!! UGHNN, ENDULGE IN ALL OF IT!!! EVERY SINGLE OUNCE OF IT IS YOURS, MY LOVER…!!! MGGNNHHH…!!! MAKE CHILDREN IN MY PUSSY…!! SANCTIFY THEM…!!! IT’S ALL YOURS~!!!!!!!”_

Tsukasa ghosted harsh moans in mixed rambles. He was truly spouting nonsense, but his shuddering cunt was stating otherwise. Senkuu fucked it up harder, wanting to make it widen. Tsukasa screamed. He felt Senkuu’s onslaught of thrusts.

 _“AEEGHHNNN~!!!”_ He shrieked, delighted. His legs wrapped themselves around Senkuu’s body and cradled him closer, placing his head between his breasts. Tsukasa couldn’t be happier. His body curled, sitting up some. Piercing _howls_ came from his mouth. _“AAOUUGHHNNN~!!! AOUGHHHNNNN~!!! AOUGHHHNNN~!!! AEEEUUUHHH~!!! AOUUGHHHH~!!! AOUGGGHHHNNN~!!!”_

Senkuu fucked him for ten minutes like this before switching into another position, banging Tsukasa Missionary on the edge of the bed. Tsukasa’s upper half lingered on floor and he arched his lower half deep into Senkuu’s waist on the bed. His arms were sprawled over his head and his hair dangled to and from his mouth. He squealed. Senkuu was making him squirt.

 _“AUHUHUHUHUH~!!!”_ He giggled in amounting pleasure. He laughed. “ _AUUGHHNN~!!! GOD DAMN IT, SENKUU ISHIGAMI~!!! YES, THAT’S IT, MY LOVE…!!! ONLY… YOUR LOVE CAN PLEASE ME THIS WAY…!! AUGHHNN…!!!! AUUGHHNNN…!!! AEEEEUGGHHHNNNN—!!!”_

They continued this for 30 minutes. Tsukasa sat up some so Senkuu could lift his body and change into a different position. Tsukasa liked this very much. He hopped on his lover’s waist and wrapped his leg’s around it, entering the Elephant position. He rode Senkuu up and down, revolving his waist and bouncing his ass against Senkuu’s soaked balls, making his fat ass Heifer cheeks clap together.

 _“AEEUGHHNN…!!!”_ He panted, sighing. He grinned and laughed against Senkuu’s face, grabbing the back of his neck and pulling it towards him. Tsukasa did all the work. _“AEEUGHHNNN~!!! AOUGHHNNN~!! AOUGHHNNN~!!! AEEEHHHNN~!!! AUUUEHHHNNN~!!!”_

Senkuu let Tsukasa take over his body. Tsukasa made love to Senkuu many ways. He shoved Senkuu on his back and crouched down on all fours, shaking his ass up and down with his pussy slurping Senkuu’s erect member inside. Tsukasa’s breasts hovered over Senkuu’s mouth. Tsukasa looked down at his lover.

 _“DO YOU LIKE THIS…?”_ He asked, amber eyes bright and wide. He giggled. _“SENKUU…? DO YOU LIKE WHAT I HAVE PREPARED… FOR US TO PARTAKE IN…?”_ His pussy sputtered out semen, Senkuu close to cumming again. It was full. By now, he probably had 10 loads in Tsukasa’s cunt. Tsukasa didn’t seem to mind. If anything, he was more appreciative and aroused by it. He bit his lip, fucking down on him harsher. _“MNGGHH~!!! MHMHMHMHM~!!! AEEHHNNN~!!! AUGHHNNN~!!!”_

Their next sexual position was adventurous. Tsukasa bent over on all his limbs on the bedroom’s floor and leaned on his arms and toes, his upper body stretched before him like he was doing a downward dog yoga position. He bent his knees some so Senkuu’s cock could reach his quivering and drooling pussy. Senkuu was _mesmerized_ by it. He stood behind Tsukasa, tucking his hands into his slender hips. Tsukasa looked over his shoulder back at him, hair falling in front of his face. He nodded his head.

This was called the Leapfrog position.

He let Senkuu take over. _“AUUGHHNNN~!!! AUGGHHNN~!!!”_ Tsukasa shrieked, laughing. His pussy couldn’t stop making wet slurping noises. It squelched tightly with Senkuu’s semen and sounded like a wet mop being drained. Tsukasa squirted over himself, wetting the floor. _“AOUGGHHNNN~!!! AOUGHHNNN~!!! AOUGHHHNNN~!!! SENKUU, YESS~!!! OUGHHNN~!!! AUUGHHNNN—!!!”_

Senkuu fucked it out of him.

By then, a whole hour passed. Senkuu had moved Tsukasa from the floor to the mattress and fucking him from behind, Tsukasa laying flat on his stomach bent over with his legs cradling Senkuu’s body. Senkuu pumped him hard, making Tsukasa howl into the sheets with his head down. He continued to revolve his pussy in tight circles and stimulate his prostate while Senkuu kept busy inside. It was the perfect union.

It ended in two hours.

Tsukasa and Senkuu entered their final position: Missionary. Senkuu was making love to Tsukasa. His legs were spread wide and Senkuu was pounding his pussy hard into the headstand for a solid 15 minutes before they climaxed together. Tsukasa’s head rolled. His pussy couldn’t stop trembling.

Senkuu sucked it off.

After Tsukasa calmed down from his riveting orgasm and Senkuu his, Senkuu dove between Tsukasa’s thighs and started licking his cunt, again. Tsukasa couldn’t care less about what Senkuu was doing down there. All that mattered was he was cementing their love making and it becoming official.

Tsukasa felched his sperm back to him. _“AUUGHHNNN… AUGHHNNN…!”_ He groaned, eyes rolling back into his head. White liquid gushed from his pussy, squirting on Senkuu’s face. He shivered. _“AAOOUGHHNNN~!!! AOUGHHNNN~!!! AWWWUUHHHNNN, SENKUU~!!!”_

Tsukasa looked dazed. His eyes were crossed and his tongue was hanging outside of his mouth as he panted wistfully. Senkuu took his time with Tsukasa’s cunt. He sucked it off from different positions, letting Tsukasa ease his pussy into his mouth.

Tsukasa fed him his sexual fluids back on his stomach and poked his ass out into Senkuu’s mouth. Senkuu gulped it down, most of it splattering across his face and soaking him from the neck down. Senkuu grew half-erect, half-flaccid, because Tsukasa was _just_ that hot. He groaned.

Tsukasa pushed more cum from his budding cunt. _“AAAOUUGGHHHNNN….!!!!”_ He screamed into the mattress; voice muffled by the sheets. Senkuu rubbed his ass, soothing him. Tsukasa strained. _“AAOOUUGHNNN~!!! UGHHMMMNNN…!!! SENKUU, I CAN’T…!!!”_

Senkuu slurped on his cunt gingerly, helping him. Tsukasa nodded his head. They changed into a new position. Senkuu leaned flat on his back propped up against the pillows and Tsukasa kneeled before him, pussy pressed deep into Senkuu’s mouth. Tsukasa’s arms were folded above his head. He strained against Senkuu, having a difficult time getting it all out. Senkuu broke away.

 _“C’mon, baby….”_ He watched, getting horny. Tsukasa pussy was flaring in its full form and was tempting Senkuu to come inside its gaping vortex. Senkuu gritted his teeth. “ _Aoughhnn… Push it out for me again, baby. This time, hold it.”_

 _“AAUGHHHNN…!!”_ Tsukasa bellowed. He flexed his pussy lips and pushed, some of the clear liquid Senkuu sept inside him spurting out across his lover’s face. Tsukasa gasped, shivering like he had a cold. A strong orgasmic impulse was on its way and it was coming from his pussy. Tsukasa panted faster. _“AAUUGHHNNNN~!!! AOUGHHNNN!!! AOUUGHHNNN….!!! AAAOUGGGGGGHHH—!!!!”_

He shook his head numerous times, his pussy’s twitches becoming stronger and trembling against Senkuu’s lips. Senkuu soothed his body, nodding his head. He licked into his cunt and urged the orgasm out.

Tsukasa soaked the sheets below them.

 _“MMMMOOAAAAAAUUGGGGHHHHHH~!!!!!”_ He bellowed deeply, voice shaking the walls. He took a couple more parched breaths, eyebrows falling. Liquid still spewed from him. _“AAAOUUGGH!!! AAAAGGGHHHH—!!!!”_

He orgasmed.

Immediately, Tsukasa locked up. He craned his pussy tight against Senkuu’s face and rubbed it against it, smothering him inside. His thighs cradled Senkuu’s head as he crossed his ankles behind his neck, toes clenching.

Senkuu orgasmed, too.

Tsukasa’s sexual enthrallment was something that only Senkuu could experience again. Tsukasa’s quivering and constricting cunt finally gave way, pushing out a gush of flooded cum and clear liquids from Senkuu. Senkuu’s eyes rolled. Tsukasa _drenched_ him in it.

 _“AAEEGHHHNNN~!!! AEEHHNNNN~!!!”_ He moaned in tight whimpers, tongue hanging outside his mouth. _“AUEEGHHNNN~!!! AUGGGHHNNN~!!! AEEEGGHHNNN~!!!”_

Tsukasa sounded like a high school girl losing their virginity for the first time. He was _shivering._ Goosebumps swept across his pale skin and his pussy tightened, then relaxed, then tightened in quick contractions against Senkuu’s lips. Senkuu felt it all. Tsukasa continued to tremble.

 _“AAOUGHHN…!!!”_ He squeaked, high-pitched. His toes curled and clenched even stronger. Tsukasa breathed in and out, body shaking from his electrifying orgasm. _“AAOUGGHHNNN~!!! AOUGGHHNN~!!! MGNNHHH~!! AOUGHHN…!! SENKUU…!!! SENKUU…!!!”_

Senkuu was frozen. Tsukasa’s cunt held his tongue, not letting it go. Tsukasa was literally quivering right before Senkuu and sounded like he just had the roughest orgasm of his _lifetime._ Senkuu hadn’t seen this before.

Tsukasa had many times in the past before he met Senkuu and weren’t together. He sounded like he was hyperventilating. He inhaled and exhaled sharply, looking as if he was thrown out naked in the coldest of winters. He finally lifted his head, sighing warmly with amassed relief. Senkuu blew out some air.

 _That_ was exciting.

Tsukasa’s orgasmic impulses thinned out and soon he was just twitching with the satisfaction of his pussy’s thirst being quenched. He jerked for a couple minutes and his ears rang, but he was seemingly alright after that. Senkuu licked into his cunt and soothed him out, Tsukasa shaking from orgasmic tics.

 _“AEEGHHNNN~!!!”_ He mewled, voice high-pitched. His pussy flexed in and out, wanting Senkuu to partake in its orgasmic panic. Senkuu comforted it all deep inside his mouth. Tsukasa locked up. _“AEEGHHNNN~!!! AEEGGHHNNN~!!! AEEGGHHNNN~!!! AEGGHNNNN~!!!”_

It took him 20 minutes to finally calm down.

When Tsukasa did, he was physically, mentally, and emotionally sound in his being. He tried to help Senkuu clean up the sheets and wash each other off, but he was fatigued from their sex. It was now time for Senkuu to take care of Tsukasa. He laid back down in bed.

After Senkuu rinsed off in the shower and changed the comforters, he climbed into the bed and licked Tsukasa out from between his spread legs, calming his pussy. Tsukasa turned his head, nodding. His pussy was still quivering from the intense erotica play. Senkuu lapped it heavily, soothing it and along with Tsukasa. His lover panted quietly.

 _“Aughhnn… Auhhn…”_ He whimpered, voice pitching. He bit his tongue as Senkuu dove deeper, massaging his prostate. His jaw dropped and eyes crossed, unimaginable ecstasy over taking him. _“AOOUGGHHNNN~!!!! AOOOUUGGGHNN~!!! AAAUUUOOGGGHHHH~!!! AAAAOUUHHHNNN~!!!”_

It continued for 25 more minutes before Clara knocked on the door, wondering if Tsukasa was alright. Senkuu and Tsukasa took a sharp breath, freezing. They looked at each other. Their eyes widened.

“Tsukasa?” Clara asked behind the door, knocking again. “You doing alright, buddy? We were going to start our preliminary UFC managerial outline downstairs at two. It’s 5 pm. You ready?”

Tsukasa and Senkuu gasped.

 _“AARUGHHNN~!!!”_ Tsukasa let out a loose moan, trying to answer. He covered his mouth with shock. Senkuu stopped licking his pussy, breaking away. Tsukasa grabbed the back of his neck and stopped Senkuu before he could make a run from their extensive sex. Tsukasa’s hand dropped from his mouth and his amber amber eyes blazed death into Senkuu’s soul as if he was double dog _daring_ him to leave. He got an idea. “On second thought… Clara, can you come in? I need to speak with you.”

Senkuu almost shot himself.

Clara greeted them with a sweet smile, twisting the doorknob open. Tsukasa swiftly pulled the covers over him and Senkuu’s pussy licking as Clara walked into their room. She had on a pink silk robe and slippers with her hair wrapped in a nice towel. She looked as if she had just gotten out of the shower.

“Heya, buddy,” she spoke to Tsukasa, sitting on the edge of the bed. She yawned, beginning to stretch. Senkuu held his breath. He was glad that he decided to spring clean the room before they started to make love again. “How was the night? You doing okay?”

Tsukasa urged Senkuu’s face closer to his pussy.

 _“Mmn,_ why, yes.” He grinned deviously, forcing Senkuu to eat him out. He gripped his tongue tightly with his cunt as if to say _Give me head or I’m going to_ kill _you._ Senkuu sweated bullets. The memory of Tsukasa actually killing him made that threat even _more_ onerous. “Thank you for asking. What about you—" Senkuu tongued inside him further, nearing his prostate. Tsukasa’s eyes widened. _“Mmmnnn—!!!_ I mean… how did the night treat you?”

“Pretty well, actually.” Clara responded. She giggled. “It seems that the night didn’t favor Senkuu as well as it did us, though. I haven’t seen him at all this morning. Usually he’s awake by now. Do you know where he is?”

 _I’m right here, dumb bitch!_ Senkuu said in his head, cursing Clara out. _My husband’s trying to kill me!_

Tsukasa shoved his face back into his cunt.

 _“Mhmhmhm…”_ He laughed darkly. He gripped Senkuu’s hair with tighter motions, running Senkuu’s tongue all around his cunt as if he was masturbating. Good thing Tsukasa was tall. He had his legs propped up on either side of him which covered Senkuu underneath the sheets. He smirked. “Oh, you’re _right._ Usually he’d be up and running carried away by his science infatuations. Maybe he went out to get something to _eat?”_

Senkuu wanted to choke Tsukasa.

 _By that,_ Tsukasa thought in his head, smirking with delight. _I mean_ me. His amber eyes crisped honey orange with the sunlight poking through his hair behind him. Clara noticed Tsukasa’s red flushed skin. He panted slightly.

“Hey there, Tsukasa…” Clara scowled, concerned. “You don’t look so good. Are you going through a bit of a jet lag? I know that the time zone difference is kinda harsh, hehehe… Let me know if you guys need anything. You know, you and Senkuu.”

Tsukasa smiled sweetly. _“Mmmnnn…”_ He moaned, biting his lip. Senkuu was adjusting to Tsukasa’s public sex. Even though the squelching sounds were masked by the conversation between him and Clara, Tsukasa enjoyed this naughty intimacy the most. He panted. “ _Aughhnn… Auuh, yeah… It’s always a rough adjustment. Over in Japan… it would be around 4 or 5 in the morning… since we’re on the other side… ngghh…!! Of the world. Don’t worry though, Clara. I’ll be… Mnngh…!!”_

He bit his lip, grinning deliriously as Senkuu tongued his prostate, punching it. Tsukasa’s eyes fluttered. He returned Clara’s calming gaze. He mumbled a chilled laughter, trying to mask his horniness.

 _“Mmmgnhh…”_ He continued. _“I was just saying that I’ll be alright… and I’ll do my best to… attend the meeting downstairs… Though I admit I am not well. Do I really look that… mnggh…!! Sick…?”_

Tsukasa looked up at her with enlarged puppy eyes. Just his charisma alone struck Clara’s heart. He looked so cute that she couldn’t turn him away! Who would turn away a big ol’ giant teddy bear like Tsukasa?

Senkuu would.

Clara’s lip thinned. “Do you think you’ll be able to make the meeting around 6?” she asked, hopeful. She grabbed Tsukasa’s hand and held it to comfort his current affliction. Tsukasa panted. “It’s okay if you can’t. We can reschedule for another day when you’re feeling better, Tsukasa.”

 _“I can make it,”_ Tsukasa convinced her. _“Just, give me some time… to myself. If I’m completely honest… this jet lag and time difference’s taking a toll… Aughhn~!! Aughhn…! On me…! Mnnghh…”_ He shut his eyes, revolving his cunt around the flat end of Senkuu’s tongue. Tsukasa gasped, clenching his pillows behind his head tight. _“Aughhnn… Aughnnn~!! Oauhhn… Mnnghhh….”_

“How does 6:30 sound? Do you think you’ll be okay by then? It’s alright if you aren’t. We’ll figure something out—”

 _“No!”_ Tsukasa fought back, whimpering from Senkuu’s licking. His pussy was twitching. He couldn’t help himself. His tongue fell out of his mouth as he spread his legs wider, Senkuu completely devouring his rose bud. _“Ouuaaahhhh…. I’ll be down by… 6. Just give me a moment…! AUGHNNN~!!!”_

Tsukasa orgasmed. It was a light one, but cum spurted from his dick across his stomach and his pussy contracted, more of his rosebud revealing itself. Senkuu brought it out, sucking on Tsukasa’s swollen pussy lips. He cunt was so big that… Tsukasa could cup his whole hand _around_ it. His pussy was prolapsed.

“Oh, Tsukasa…” Clara frowned with concern. She got up and poured him a glass of water before leaving him alone, letting him rest. Tsukasa moaned. “No pressure, okay? Seriously, get some rest. We’re ready whenever you are. I hope that you feel better.”

She waved goodbye to him. Tsukasa nodded his head. She walked out and shut the door behind her, finally leaving Senkuu and Tsukasa alone to their sexual endeavors. Tsukasa ripped the sheets off of Senkuu.

 _“AAAUUHHH….!!”_ Tsukasa moaned, sticking out his tongue. Senkuu rubbed his thighs, soothing him. He lapped him feverously, not breaking away. Tsukasa entered a state of twilight ecstasy. _“OOHH…!! AAOUUHHH—!!! OH, MY GOD, SENKUU—YES—!!!! YES!! AUGHNN~!! I’VE BEEN REALLY NAUGHTY…!! PROFESSOR SENKUU…!!”_

Senkuu listened to Tsukasa moan for fifteen minutes before he sucked on his enlarged rosebud, eating him out. Tsukasa panted and continued to spread his legs wider, his pussy _gaping_. Senkuu was giving him pleasure he couldn’t describe. It was true love making.

Senkuu had been with Tsukasa for so long that he understood his body and what pleased him the most. Tsukasa expressed himself emotionally with sex and being a sexual being, his needs were to be tended to. It helped Senkuu understand parts of Tsukasa that he didn’t feel comfortable sharing. It helped him understand… who Tsukasa _was._

What he needed to be open.

 _“Auughhh… Mmmhm… Auuuhh….!!!”_ Senkuu tongued into his pussy, growing warm. He loved the taste of Tsukasa’s rosebud pooling in his mouth, flexing his muscles as it opened and trembled, wanting Senkuu to suck _deeper._ Tsukasa was losing his mind. “ _Auuuhhh…. Auuuhhh, that’s it, Tsukasa… Ishigami…!!! Auuuhhh….!!! Oh my god…. Tsukasa… Auuhhhh… You’re so_ good….”

Tsukasa’s eyes rolled. _“AUUUUHHHHHHHH…..”_ He bellowed deeply. Tsukasa grabbed Senkuu’s head and dragged him by the hair into his cunt, directing him in the ways that he _needed._ He trembled. _“AAAUUUUHHNN—!! AUGGHH~!! OH, MOTHER GODESS OF EARTH…!! I CAN’T TAKE… THIS AMASS PLEASURE ANYMORE…!! OH, MY GOD~!! AEEHHNNN~!!! GAEA, RELIEVE ME OF THIS GRACIOUS BURDEN~!!! AUGHHNN~!!! I CAN’T!!! I CAN’T—!!!”_

Tsukasa started to make choking noises mixed with his parched breath from moaning, throwing his head back. His body lurched with Senkuu’s movements like he was eating the deepest and darkest parts of himself, licking into his body. Tsukasa shook. Senkuu didn’t pull away until 45 minutes passed.

By then, Tsukasa was hysterical. His face was flushed, and his pussy fleshed purple, wanting Senkuu even deeper than what he had been doing before. Senkuu was just pleasing him.

Now it was time to satisfy him.

Senkuu sat up, placing his hand beside Tsukasa’s head and resting on it. _“Damn…. Tsuka-chan…”_ He said, gritting his teeth. He panted on him. Tsukasa moaned, whimpering. He nodded his head. _“I thought you wiped me out earlier today… but, I’m ready to go again and give you all the pleasure you want until your satisfied. Kukuku… Let’s do that, Tsuka-chan…”_

He kissed into Tsukasa’s mouth, making out with him. Tsukasa licked along his tongue slow, like he knew Senkuu was going to get inside his body and satisfy his quivering _cunt._ Tsukasa waited. Senkuu pulled away with a long trail of saliva shared between their lips. Tsukasa nodded.

Senkuu pressed himself inside.

 _“AAAUUUGHHHH—!!!! AAAUUUGGHHHH—!!!!!”_ Tsukasa immediately screamed, Senkuu fucking his body back and forth with malignant thrusts. He whimpered. “ _AEEHNNNN~!!! SENKUU~!!! OUGHHNN, AUGHH—MY LOVE!!! MY LOVE~!!! IT FEELS SO GOOD…!!! UGHNN, BANG ME HARDER…!!! MY PUSSY WANTS TO BE NAUGHTIER—!!! IT WANTS TO BE… TAUGHT A LESSON, SENKUU—!!! MNNGHHH~!!!”_

Senkuu felt like he was making love to a woman.

Tsukasa kept panting in high pitches and trembling when Senkuu slid out of him, his rosebud cupping his dick before sliding back inside, Senkuu forcing it back in. Tsukasa got _crazy_ each time Senkuu did this. He gripped Senkuu’s small back with one hand, his nails leaving marks on his skin. Senkuu groaned. He held Tsukasa’s other hand and clenched it tightly, moaning in slight huffs to him.

Tsukasa Ishigami was the love of his life.

Senkuu licked along his neck, lapping harshly. _“Auugghhh… Auuhhhh… Tsuka-chan, just like that…!!”_ He grunted, groaning. Tsukasa squeezed his dick so tight that Senkuu felt like he was going to _snap_ it. _“Aughnn… I know, baby… it’s hard, its rough…!! You’re not alone because… I’m here with you… Shit… Fuck…!! Aughnn—!! Dammit, Tsuka-chan…!! Talk to me, baby…!! Aughnn—!!”_

 _“AAOOUUGHHNNN—!!!!”_ Tsukasa shrieked. _“SENKUU, I CAN’T—!!! I CAN’T, SENKUU~!!! AEUGHHNN…!! I’M TRYING, I REALLY… AM…!! AOUGHNN…!! I CAN’T TAKE IT…!! MY BODY… JUST CAN’T TAKE IT, SENKUU—!!! EEUGHHNNN~!!”_

Tsukasa started to take sharp breaths, sticking out his tongue. He panted. Senkuu tongued him. Their lips clashed together, and they made love in tune with their raw make out. They panted against each other’s faces.

Senkuu fucked him like this for thirty minutes. Tsukasa cried out in wispy screams, his body quivering from the translucent intimacy shared between the two. He bit his lip.

 _“AOOOUGHHNN… AOUGHHNN…!!”_ He moaned openly, his breasts slapping each other in tight circles as Senkuu pounded him hard. _“AOUUGGGHHHNNN~!!! MNNNN~!! AEEEHHNNN~!!! AAUHNN~!!!”_

Tsukasa’s legs dangled aimlessly beside him. Senkuu kissed down his clavicle and made his way down to his titties, sucking on his large and swollen nipples. Tsukasa screamed in delight, fondling them together with Senkuu.

 _“AAUGHHNNN~!!! OUGHHNNN~!!!”_ He shrieked out in erotic blithe. His tongue hung from his mouth. _“AOUGHHNN~!! OUGHHNNN~!! SENKUU, MY HUSBAND~!! MMMNN… RIGHT THERE~!! RIGHT THERE, SENKUU ISHIGAMI~!!! UGHHNN, MY PUSSY CAN’T WAIT!!! IT’S SO DAMN TIGHT…!!! IT WANTS YOU TO FUCK IT UP~!! SCREW UP MY INSIDES, SENKUU…!! AUGHHN…!!! AUGHNN… JUST LIKE THAT—!!!”_

Tsukasa continued encouraging Senkuu through the sex. His boobies clapped together. Senkuu heeded everything Tsukasa told him, groping Tsukasa’s plump breasts and giving them a tight squeeze into his mouth. Milk shot across his face from Tsukasa’s utters. Tsukasa whimpered, beginning to moo.

 _“MMOOAAUGHHHH~!!!”_ He started, making deep moans. His eyes rolled, crossing together. His pussy contracted, wanting Senkuu deeper. _“AOOUGHNN~!!! MOUAAAGHHNNN~!!! MOOOOOAUUGHHNN~!!!”_

Senkuu felt like he was fucking a legitimate _heifer._ Tsukasa’s body pleased him in ways that Senkuu couldn’t imagine. Tsukasa’s breasts spurted milk across them in small lactations as Senkuu nibbled on his nipples, drawing the sweet liquid out. He sucked on them as he fucked Tsukasa’s insides up.

Tsukasa leaked like a fossette. _“AOOUGHNN~!!! AOOOOUUHNNN~!!! AAAUHHNNN~!!!”_ he keened, back arching into Senkuu’s cock pounding his pussy deep. His pussy constricted and clenched Senkuu’s dick like it was the last lifeline linking him to mother Earth. _“AAAAUHHHHH—!!!! AAAUUUHHHNN—!!!! AAAAUHHHH—!!! AAAAUUHHHHHNNN—!!!!”_

Senkuu panted. _“Aughhh… that’s right, Tsukasa…!”_ He encouraged, sliding his balls in and out of Tsukasa’s pussy. Tsukasa’s body jolted with electricity every thrust. Senkuu nodded. _“Oh, yeah! Tsukasa…! Scream like that for me…!!! Scream and show me you want it…!!! Your ecstasy…!!!”_

Tsukasa whimpered, stretching out his tongue dripping with Senkuu’s saliva. _“AOOUHHNNN~!!!”_ He breathed out, shutting his eyes. He broke into heavy sobs with tears dripping down his face, his breasts spritzing milk over Senkuu and him. It got all over their faces. _“AAOOUUGHHNNN~!!! AUUHHNNN~!!! AOUGHHHNNN~!!! MNNGHHH~!!!”_

Tsukasa’s body trembled with sexual energy. It shivered and twitched like Senkuu was pounding the lasts of his gametes inside him, Tsukasa’s only duty being milking them out indefinitely within his cunt. He couldn’t stop whimpering. He felt so good in his pussy he didn’t _want_ to let Senkuu go. Senkuu huffed across his face. Hot, liquidated cum poured itself in and lathered Tsukasa’s cunt. He gasped.

 _“AUGGHHNNNN—!!!”_ He screamed, feeling Senkuu reach his climax. His eyes widened. Senkuu beat his prostate into submission as Tsukasa’s cunt stroked out his oncoming orgasmic impulses. Tsukasa shrieked, taking sharp breaths. _“AOOOOOGGGHHHHHHHH—!!!!! AOUUUGGGHHHHH—!!!! AOOOUGHHHHHHHNNNN—!!! AEEEEEEUUUUHHNNN~!!!! EEEEUUUUGGHHHH—!!!”_

Senkuu couldn’t _stand_ the way Tsukasa moaned. He sounded like his pussy was getting murdered and he could make nothing but blood curdling screams. His nails dug into Senkuu’s back and brought him closer to his body, not letting him go. Senkuu sighed, hair falling in front of his face. Tsukasa’s cunt dribbled with cum violently, beginning to convulse rapidly.

Tsukasa wailed. His breasts smacked against Senkuu’s face and the bottom of his own chin, soaking them in crème liquids. Tsukasa panted, mouth gaping. Senkuu huffed into him. They fucked like this for ten minutes straight, Tsukasa losing his mind. The bedroom door creaked open. Senkuu moaned, not noticing as he felt himself near towards his end with—

“Tsukasa…?” A voice asked into the open air, wistful. “Are you ready for the meeting—”

Clara’s voice got trapped in her throat, seeing her client sleeping with the infamous prodigy genius Senkuu Ishigami. Tsukasa was screaming and howling as Senkuu fucked his ass, legs spread wide on either side of them. It looked like violent sex. By the way Senkuu arched his back and gave Tsukasa his all with his harsh pumps slamming the headstand behind them into the wall—

They were making love.

Senkuu was grinding his dick into Tsukasa’s asshole furiously, passionately pleasing them. Tsukasa’s body lurched with each of his thrusts, matted hair in his mouth drenched wet from their intense rough consummating. Clara almost couldn’t believe it.

Tsukasa Shishiou was _gay._

She knew about the rumors of Tsukasa sleeping with married men and athletes within the UFC/MMA community before and after the Stone Age, but he was such a gentle spirit and had a soft nature about him that compelled people to believe _in_ him. He never talked openly about his private life and always stated that he was focused on his studies and mixed martial arts, so it never occurred to anyone what he did outside of those things.

He _was_ sleeping with men. More or less, he was now sleeping with his best friend _Senkuu!_ Clara felt the world spin underneath her feet as truth revealed itself to her. Senkuu wasn’t sleeping with Tsukasa like they were having casual sex. More like—

They were making love and inside in a deep long-term intimate relationship.

 _Now_ everything made since! Ever since the world was restored two years ago, Tsukasa had a new best friend sewn to his side by the name of Senkuu Ishigami—the boy genius that saved humanity from its impending days. Tsukasa spent _all_ his time with him.

Even though the two never showed any sort of public affection, Senkuu didn’t seem like the type that was in to dating. He was a typical Japanese boy that was into mecha and fell in love with science—too busy to involve himself with a relationship, more less, the Ultimate Highschool Primate Tsukasa Shishiou. They seemed like polar opposites. Clara couldn’t _believe_ it!

They were dating.

 _“AAAAAAAAUUUHHHHHNNNNNNN~!!!!”_ Tsukasa wailed, sobbing. His tongue hung outside his mouth. Senkuu grunted into his neck, making his final pumps. _“AAUUUGGHHNNN~!!! AUUGGGHHNNN~!!!”_

Clara left them alone and shut the door. She smiled. She wasn’t surprised that Tsukasa was sleeping with his “platonic” best friend Senkuu. She had seen many cases of her clients having undercover relationships in fear that if they were outed, then their images would be ruined. Tsukasa and Senkuu had a lot going for themselves and preserving this love shared between them privately was their right.

This made Clara see Tsukasa and Senkuu in a new light. Being an idol in Japanese culture and the epitome of raw masculinity, Tsukasa’s sexuality couldn’t be exposed to society. His career and self-image would be ruined because people looked _up_ to him and unfortunately, the reality was that many of his fans weren’t ready for a gay UFC athlete that defined who they were today.

They’d feel betrayed. As far as Senkuu went, he was the golden child of science that humankind had the pleasure of experiencing in this lifetime. If he was to be “outed”, then he could not only lose his scholarships, credentials, professional image, but his family and friends, too.

Senkuu knew this better than anyone. Gay scientists had to decide whether to be "out" or "closeted" to their coworkers and close friends, since activism seemed to generate more bias. Many people who were “closeted” like himself preferred the "don't ask, don't tell" policy and belief when it came to their sexual orientation.

After all, that was the core of Japan’s central foundations and structure. It was a traditional society and dutiful to its conservative nature. Senkuu was gay. He knew it all his life but coming out might as well have meant certain death and public scrutiny. He didn’t want to lose Taiju or Yuzuriha. His only friends before he met Tsukasa had been with him all his life and if he were to lose them to something by his sexuality in the end, he couldn’t live with himself. How could he be a proper scientist when being openly gay costed the life he built for himself and his ultimate dreams.

Tsukasa and he understood this the most.

 _“AAAAAAAAAAAAAOUUUGGHNNN~!!!!!!!!”_ Tsukasa’s sexually horrifying and aroused howls burst in Senkuu’s mind. He and Tsukasa were growing closer to their intimate completion. Senkuu groaned. Tsukasa sobbed. _“AAAOOOOOOOUGHHHHHNNNN~!!! AAAAAAAAAAOUGGGGGHNNNN~!!!!!! AOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUGHHHHHHNNNNNNNNN—!!!!!”_

They both orgasmed.

A wave of euphoria ran through Tsukasa’s body as a warm liquid poured from his cockhead and breasts. His eye twitched. He didn’t realize it, but he was gushing forth sexual fluids all over himself and Senkuu, splashing it across their faces and bodies. Tsukasa grinned, laughing deliriously. His cunt shook and vibrated, convulsing through rough orgasmic impulses. Senkuu whined, feeling it clench and tug on his cock, dragging the climaxed semen deeper into Tsukasa’s womb. Senkuu was mesmerized.

Tsukasa ejaculated on his face.

Tsukasa emanated on Senkuu and himself, clear liquid splashing across them like a broken fountain. His body was left twitching and jerking, matting them. It went on for two minutes before drawing to a close, the stream sputtering its last liquids across their stomachs. Tsukasa’s dick became flaccid. Senkuu huffed against him. Tsukasa caught his breath.

 _That_ was good love making.

Tsukasa sagged with relief, finally relaxing. _“Aaahhhnn...”_ He breathed, head rolling across the pillows. Senkuu licked the semen and emanation off his face, calming him. _“Aaauuhhhhnnn… Senkuu, I’m finished… Aoughhnn… my pussy…”_

Senkuu didn’t speak to Tsukasa. He only let him murmur until his lover’s breath slowed. He could still feel the cum dripping from his pussy. Tsukasa twitched a couple times and jerked but Senkuu soothed him, running his hands down the sides of his body and stroking his skin. Tsukasa nodded. His breath calmed.

Senkuu broke away, lips parting. Tsukasa’s eyes fluttered. His amber irises looked back into Senkuu’s gaze as Senkuu brought their foreheads near each other’s and rested his against Tsukasa’s. Senkuu nodded. So did Tsukasa. They had just made love.

Senkuu was mind blown. Tsukasa only squirted like that when they were mating in his heat or making love for long periods of time, but he didn’t expect him to soak them in ovarian mucus, cum, and sexual fluids like they just came back from Sea World! Tsukasa’s cum dripped from his bottom lip.

This was 10 billion _percent_ exciting.

 _“Kukuku… What was_ that _all about, Tsuka-chan…?”_ Senkuu asked him, voice deep and raspy from their long love making. _“Don’t tell me you’ve been holding that in all day. It doesn’t hurt your urethra squirting that much…? Godamn.”_

 _“Mmmnnn…”_ Tsukasa murmured. _“No, not really. I can’t feel it if I’m being completely honest.”_

_“What does it feel like? Peeing?”_

_“Hmhmhm, funny. Just a little bit. Imagine waves of mass euphoria and warmth soaking you and your body expressing its highest form of pent up emotions—then suddenly releasing and letting it drip from your body. Your pussy feels like sparks are piercing it and your prostate just got hammered by a strike of lightning. Does that sound familiar?”_

_“Not 1 mm.”_

_“I thought so.”_ Tsukasa smirked. _“That was really good, Senkuu. You pleased my cunt for today, but look…”_ He looked down at his pussy, stroking his hand across it. They rubbed its swollen lips together with Senkuu’s dick inside. _“It can’t stop twitching, mhmhmhmm…”_

Tsukasa’s pussy quivered in harsh jolts. He himself was near satisfaction, but his pussy wasn’t. It kept shaking in tune with Senkuu’s throbbing dick. He grew unflaccid inside. It still shook.

 _“What a monster,”_ he told Tsukasa, looking down at it in amazement. Tsukasa snickered. _“You’d think after all that it wouldn’t want any more sex, kukuku… How can I help it out?”_

 _“Mmmnn… You tell me.”_ Tsukasa purred. _“Now you can see why it’s almost_ unbearable _to deal with alone. I’m thinking…”_ He glanced towards the black duffel bag on the floor. It was full of sex toys. _“That you can find something in there that’ll keep my pussy entertained during the meeting.”_

 _“What about after?”_ Senkuu asked, scoffing. _“I’m not concerned about it during the damn meeting. Tsuka-chan. What if it’s still twitching like that from overstimulation? Won’t it be hella uncomfortable sitting on it in that sort of state? Kukuku…”_

_“Mmmnn… Probably. Though, I can take it. I’ve had worse days, Senkuu.”_

Senkuu pulled out of Tsukasa with a wet _SLURP!_ and got up from the bed. _“Tell me,”_ he said, searching through the duffle bag to entertain Tsukasa’s immortal thirsty pussy. _“How you deal with that sort of overstimulated pussy on your excruciating days, kukuku?”_

 _“Mmmn…”_ Tsukasa reached down and started rubbing his cunt, playing with it. He spanked it. Senkuu heard it, looking up. Tsukasa continued stroking his pussy’s full rosebud. _“Sometimes, I just play with it all day. Back in the Stone World, I’d have men entertain it all times of the evening until they satisfied my cunt together. Though, I like your tongue better.”_

_“Why? Can’t be any different than anyone else’s… Kukuku… You’re blowing hot shit up my ass, aren’t you? There’s no way any of them but Hyouga could deal with your intense hypersexuality on a weekly basis… kukuku…”_

_“It was a good thing that I had lots of men,”_ Tsukasa murmured, entertained. He bit his lip, alluring Senkuu with his wet pussy squelching. Senkuu didn’t deny the temptation. _“And him. Mhmhmhm… Alas, those times are over. I’m with you now and we’re together. That’s all I’ve ever really wanted from the beginning, hmhmhmmhm…”_

 _“Yeah, and you had to kill me to do it.”_ Senkuu snarked. _“You crazy ass bastard. Look,”_ He found a sex toy, pulling it out. Tsukasa gazed at it. _“I found our favorite anal vibrator that I can control with my phone. It’s already charged up and ready for insertion. Want me to put it inside, kukuku…?”_

 _“Please, Senkuu…”_ Tsukasa nodded. _“Mhmhmhmhm… All this talk about my sexual activities in the Stone World is getting me_ horny. _I’m doing my best to keep myself at bay. It really was a sentient paradise, Senkuu.”_

Senkuu sat on the bed, kneeling before Tsukasa’s spread legs. _“Yeah, maybe for you.”_ he scoffed. Tsukasa bit his lip, liking Senkuu’s conversation. _“It was total hell and I am not restarting humanity again. I have a billion of other things to worry about…”_

_“Like satisfying me?”_

_“Yep. Kukuku…”_

Senkuu started to set up the LOVENSE 1.75 inch vibrating anal plug. He connected the sex toy to his phone via Bluetooth. It was a luxury anal plug and costed $120 easy without tax. It was a good thing that these sorts of things didn’t financially affect them. Tsukasa was stupid rich.

And Senkuu was content with spoiling Tsukasa with his own money.

Tsukasa watched Senkuu press the anal plug inside, his pussy slowly swallowing it slow. _“Senkuu,”_ he said, gaze not breaking from the anal plug’s insertion. Senkuu looked up. _“What else do you mean when you say you have other things you to worry about? I don’t understand. Do you mean your videogames? Like that one called… Dragon Quest XL? Or Monster Hunter World on your Playstation 4, I think…? Is that it…?”_

Senkuu smiled, half-heartedly. _“Ah, some of it.”_ He said. _“A lot of it’s about just keeping you satisfied… Though, I think I’m doing pretty well with that.”_

Senkuu switched on the vibrational plug from his phone. Tsukasa shivered, feeling it start. He rubbed the sides of his cunt and bit the tip of his other finger. He was enticed.

 _“There, that should do it, kukuku…”_ Senkuu smirked, seeing his lover become enamored by the plug. It would keep Tsukasa entertained for a while. He turned it on its moderate vibrations. Tsukasa panted, lips parting. Senkuu smiled with ingenious delight. _“Feel it in your pussy yet, Tsuka-chan…? Kukuku…”_

Tsukasa nodded.

_“Better than Hyouga?”_

Tsukasa frowned.

They both laughed at Senkuu’s dry humor. Tsukasa had a dark side to him, as well. Most of his humor came from sexually mischief or lacked sensitivity. He and Senkuu were perfect for each other.

 _“Mmmnnnmm… Senkuu,”_ Tsukasa moaned, gasping lightly with the anal plug vibrating powerfully. His prostate was so sensitive, now. Especially after all that talk about his sexuality in the Stone World and Hyouga. That _really_ got him going. _“Do you regret… being with me after I’ve slept with so many men… Including Hyouga? He was really good at sex.”_

 _“Nah,”_ Senkuu laughed. _“Not at all. We weren’t even together in the Stone World after we broke up when you killed me. Though…”_ He rubbed the back of his neck, reminiscing on his death _. “I don’t blame you. We all have our sexual inquires and its only human nature. Especially between men… He helped you out with your heats, too. He was probably the only one besides me that could while we were departed. I don’t hold anything against you, kukuku… That would be 10 bazillion percent lame.”_

Tsukasa’s eyes widened. _“Senkuu,”_ he asked, thinking aloud. _“Pardon me if I may—”_

“Your pardoned.” Senkuu grinned, laughing to himself. “ _Kukuku… Don’t beat around the bush with me. I don’t with yours, kukuku… You have the floor, Tsuka-chan. I won’t bite…”_ He looked down at his lover’s quivering pussy with the anal plug stimulating his prostate, vibrating silently. Senkuu licked his lips. _“Just_ yet, _kukuku…”_

Tsukasa smirked. _“I like that,”_ he purred, teasing his cunt. He looked at Senkuu’s flaccid cock. Even now, it still sexually stimulated his pussy. _“Hmhmhm… Did anyone else have a taste of that wonderful exquisite 7.5 inch cock while we were separated in the Stone World? It’s fine if they did.”_

 _“To be totally honest, I tried.”_ Senkuu confessed. Tsukasa listened. His pussy was squelching and still pouring white cum from it. It was absolute _beauty._ _“It was with that straight as my 3DSXL stylus and stubborn as a door nail Kinrou from Ishigami village. He called out his brother’s name in our sex.”_

 _“What name did_ you _call out?”_

 _“Yours.”_ Senkuu smirked. _“That’s when we just scrapped and threw it away; pretending it didn’t happen. I only fucked him ‘cause he looked like you…”_ He leaned closer to Tsukasa’s lips. Tsukasa’s parted. _“And you just happen to be my type… kukuku.”_

 _“Good to know,”_ Tsukasa moaned. Senkuu teased his cunt with him, rubbing the swollen sides of it as Tsukasa’s vibrator buzzed to life inside him. Senkuu turned it up a notch. _“At least now we’re both together. That’s what I’ve always wanted, Senkuu…”_

_“Me, too.”_

Senkuu and Tsukasa cleaned up their bedroom from their intense sex. Senkuu took the sheets off of the bed and replaced them with the ones before, now that they were clean. He then stepped in and joined Tsukasa in the shower. They rinsed together.

 _“Mmmnnn… Senkuu, come wash my hair.”_ Tsukasa brought up, turning to face Senkuu behind him washing his dick. Tsukasa licked his lips. He was glad his anal plug was vibrating and stimulating his pussy, keeping him at bay. Otherwise, Senkuu would have to quench his cunt, again—with sex. _“It got dirty… from all the love we’ve been making… Senkuu.”_

Tsukasa’s pussy quivered.

Senkuu grabbed the Chi silk infused shampoo, paying no mind to his lover’s temptations. “Yeah, I got you,” he said, pouring the shampoo into his hand. He lathered it across his palms and ran it through Tsukasa’s hair once Tsukasa squatted so Senkuu could reach his head. “Kukuku… You’re so fucking tall, Tsuka-chan. Like a goddamn tree…”

 _“But… I like being tall…”_ Tsukasa said, voice drenched with lust. He looked up at Senkuu, pursing his lips. _“It makes it easier… for sex—"_

 _“No, the hell it doesn’t. Not one damn_ millimeter.”

Tsukasa giggled. They showered for a couple minutes before stepping out, shutting it off. Tsukasa dried off his hair and body, wrapping a white cotton bathrobe around himself. Senkuu tied the sash.

“I’m going to head downstairs,” Tsukasa told him, hair still wet from their shower. He slipped on his white house slippers. “I have to talk with my team about what to do with my preliminary matches coming up for this season. Will you come down with me, Senkuu?”

“Yeah, give me a moment.” Senkuu dried his face, then brushed his teeth. Tsukasa panted as he couldn’t stop his pussy from contracting and clenching, thinking about Senkuu’s cock inside him, again. Senkuu noticed. He grabbed his phone and turned the setting higher, calming Tsukasa. He was glad the luxury anal plug didn’t make any noises despite how violent it got. He spat toothpaste into the sink and gargled mouthwash before breaking away, spitting it out, too. “Alright, lemme get dressed…”

Senkuu wore a graphic-printed Chespin T-shirt from Pokémon and black gym shorts. He wore black Nike kawa slides and joined his lover at the base of the stairs, walking down them together. Tsukasa entered the kitchen and sat down at the countertop table. His business team was already in the kitchen waiting on the two. Senkuu made Tsukasa some black coffee before sitting down next to him, whipping out his phone to monitor Tsukasa’s libido levels and play Skyrim.

Tsukasa sipped from his coffee. “Thank you, Senkuu…” He sighed, taking it easy on resting. His anal plug grinded into his prostate, massaging it. Senkuu glanced, lowering the level. Tsukasa crossed his legs and leaned further on the counter. He was calm. “I appreciate that… Now, let’s begin…”

Senkuu kept an eye on Tsukasa through the duration of the meeting. He spoke up when needed, but let Tsukasa conduct his plans moving forward in the MMA/UFC community. When he stared at Tsukasa like this and especially with his anal vibrator vibrating inside him so powerfully…

He was beautiful.

Tsukasa’s skin was as light as a white lily flower and had the glowing effect from sex still fresh from his body. His hair was wet and wavy down his back and he wore a calming expression on his face. His bright amber eyes complimented his long eyelashes. He smiled, sweetly.

“Tsukasa,” Liu said, clasping his hands on the front surface of the table. “First off, I’m going to address what happened this evening. How are you feeling? We heard from Clara that you weren’t feeling well.”

“Better now,” Tsukasa said, voice somber. He glanced at Senkuu. Senkuu smirked behind his phone. Tsukasa pretended he didn’t notice. “Thank you for asking.”

“Are you prepared for discussing the upcoming season?” Liu continued. “I’m glad to see you up in high spirits but don’t want to push you too much. You sure you’re okay?”

Tsukasa sipped some of his coffee, again. “I know my body best; Senkuu said I’m just fine,” He set his coffee mug down on the table and looked up at his team. He smiled weakly. “Just suffering from some unrequited meditation. I have to say that as of right now, my concerns are aligned with those in the upcoming season. How does it look?”

“In your favor,” Cece told him, spreading out a couple of diagramed data sheets. “If you look at these sheets, you can see that every match picked for you is an opponent your strengths can overpower easily. Your weaknesses on the other hand are…”

“What…?” Tsukasa asked.

“None,” Liu said, upbeat. “As usual.”

The whole table laughed. Tsukasa was used to these topics of conversation concerning his UFC career because he was the Ultimate Primate. He hadn’t lost once in the ring. That title and achievement came with many responsibilities, but also… many let downs.

He didn’t have anyone he considered a rival or close to his strength. Hyouga was the universal champion for the spear fighting style featuring the pipe that was difficult to wield. He was trained in an extremely focused dojo and honed the skills to his favorable weapon. Hyouga was another being like Tsukasa, though Tsukasa was stronger than he was in every aspect. He didn’t wield his strength to make others surrender. More so, he carried it with noble authority and protection—especially for the innocent youth. No one really impressed Tsukasa fighting wise—

Except for Taiju.

Taiju had durability that Tsukasa had never seen before. He was the only person that could stand after Tsukasa’s full-powered kicks and talk until his brain shorted out from the sheer force. It caused Tsukasa to gain respect for him and ever since he caught Tsukasa’s eye. Other than that… There was no one in the ring that could oppose him. He was humanity’s strongest fighter.

He could literally defeat _anyone_. They usually weren’t a challenge, but he saw some sparks of talent from the MMA fighters becoming creative to defeat him. Tsukasa had no known weak points, which was why he was a difficult opponent and reining undefeated champion of the UFC.

His talent was something to be seen as ethereal and humanity was sure that there wouldn’t be another lifetime they’d seen greatness like this. Tsukasa’s talent was something humanity hadn’t seen before. He was a true feat of nature.

Senkuu was fairly impressed with Tsukasa’s physical abilities and he truly deserved to be called the ultimate primate. Senkuu would love to study the psychology of Tsukasa’s brain that gave him the innate abilities of comprehending mastery kinesthetic techniques and control with heightened special awareness that was near superhuman. He _was_ the Ultimate Primate.

As the meeting progressed, Tsukasa and the rest of his team conversed about his traveling schedule, when he would have to fly in and train for the upcoming season, practice bouts, on flowing contracts and etc. that the Ultimate Primate needed to continue being the UFC universal champion. Senkuu made sure to step in when the conversation veered to how Tsukasa would make money supporting his crew moving forward.

“I don’t want him doing any side deals, shady agreements, and making decisions that could worsen his mental state outside of the ring when he’s not competing,” Senkuu said, shutting off his phone. The team listened intently. Senkuu looked at Tsukasa’s business managers Clara, Cece, and Liu. “Every time he has a meeting with scheduling fights, promoting in other media platforms besides the UFC, someone needs to _always_ be present with him. Tsukasa here isn’t so good at the business side of things,”

“I can be if needed,” Tsukasa shrugged. “But, I wouldn’t want to do that, would I? It defeats the purpose of hiring a team beneficial for the 3 months at a time I’m working. _Hmhmhm…_ Isn’t that right, Senkuu?”

Senkuu switched on his phone and raised the power level of the vibrator some, letting out a callous laugh. “Yeah,” he said. “Tsukasa. Evidently, that’s what happened when you were competing in high school before you graduated, and the Stone Age happened. Anyway, I’m trusting that Clara, Liu, and Cece have your best interests, right? Do I need to repeat them myself? Kukuku…”

“No,” Liu smiled. “We understand Tsukasa’s goals and objective. He wants to primarily fight to sustain a living and support his team. Other than that, he pretty much just wants to shower humanity with his good looks and charisma, right? Ahahahaha…”

Everyone at the table laughed. Tsukasa rested his chin on his hand, putting his elbow down on the counter. He could feel the vibrations Senkuu was giving his pussy, but something else was on his mind. Cece noticed.

“What is it?” she asked. “Tsukasa. You seem like you have something on your mind. You care to tell us before we draw the preliminary meeting to a close and get things officialized into the UFC committee board?”

“Hmmmnnn… No, not really.” Tsukasa said, seeming almost as if to pout. Senkuu looked. Tsukasa raised his head and sighed. “I was just thinking about 25% of my proceeds going to preserve most of the Stone Age’s environments and habitat’s left unsoiled by man. I do lots of charity work and one thing that’s been on my mind lately is donating to fund research for the Recovering Stone Peoples Foundation. I’ve been working with them closely since the world went back to normal and make sure that families receive any medical healthcare when one of their members are found. Like my sister Mirai… Even though they haven’t found her, yet… I want the undiscovered youth like her to have a chance in the world when they do in fact, much later, get revived. Am I okay with doing so, everyone?”

The business team looked at each other. After the world became restored and civilized like it was before the Stone Age, many foundations were created for the sole purpose of restoring stone people that hadn’t been found yet or new ones that were created with the remnants of the petrification beam. Tsukasa did lots of work in helping families and communities finding their lost members and giving them healthcare benefits that wouldn’t have been available to them previously if Tsukasa and other willing people didn’t intervene. His hopes had settled, and he was very active in giving back because…

“Are you silly, Tsukasa?” Senkuu laughed, breaking the silence. “You really haven’t figured this out by now? Why I brought you over to America…” He lowered the vibration frequency so Tsukasa could focus clearly. “And want us to stay for the duration of your 3-month competition season? Kukuku… And here I thought you were somewhat close to my ingenious like Chrome.”

Tsukasa’s eyes widened. “Senkuu,” he spoke, honey eyes piercing his soul. Senkuu smirked. Tsukasa was beautiful. He faced him. “What are you talking about? You mean to tell me that not only am I over here for my competition season but… something else that hasn’t occurred to me yet? What is it?”

“Your sister.” Senkuu confessed. “They finally found her, Tsukasa. Kukuku… I’m sure she’s been pretty lonely waiting on her big brother to come claim her. She’s been alive and well for the past two days watching _The Little Mermaid_ and picking out the characters that remind her best of her onii-sama _._ She says that your Prince Eric. Wanna swing by and grab her, Tsukasa?”

Tsukasa’s heart dropped.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Ya'll!
> 
> It's been a while! Hahaha I've been so busy with work and college but my free time has loosened up some so I wanted to update this series before I dip off again!
> 
> Hopefully, you like this and don't be afraid to leave a comment, kudos, or bookmark! Thank you everyone who has Kudos'd and liked Plan A omfg I remember writing it and hoping that in the future people would enjoy this couple as much as I did! I'm so grateful to see the Senkasa ship growing by the day! Thanks to everyone who likes my writing and has been consistent from day one, and for my new readers, thank you for joining the party!
> 
> Monsta out!

Tsukasa felt his heart drop as his agent explained to him that the real reason they brought him here was not for a preliminary UFC match meeting but—

To pick up Mirai from the Recovered Stone People Hospital.

Tsukasa’s lip thinned. “You’re saying…” he said, looking up at Cece. “That my little sister Mirai… is alive…? That I can go see her… right now?”

“That’s right, Tsukasa.” Senkuu smirked. “She’s been waiting on you for a couple days or so. We haven’t told her that you were coming, and she doesn’t know about us being here, either. Are you ready…?”

Tsukasa’s eyes lined with tears. “Yes,” he said, face growing red. He almost broke down and cried, nodding his head. “Yes, Senkuu…! I want to see her…!”

They did.

Tsukasa changed into a cream fishnet beach coverup tied around his waist. His breasts poked through the v-neck and if you looked closely, you could see his swollen nipples. He was still leaking milk, but with the white color of the gown he chose, the liquid blended right in. It also didn’t help that Senkuu sucked his breasts off on the edge of the bed before they left.

 _“Mmmn… Tsuka-chan… You know better than to wear this type of stuff in front of me,”_ Senkuu groaned to him lowly, pressing his hand underneath Tsukasa’s plump breasts. His nipples poured milk into his mouth, Senkuu squeezing it. _“Kukuku… Mmmmn… Naughty_ Heifer…!”

Senkuu sucked on his other breast, too. He himself wore a red graphic tee of _the Flash_ and tan capris matching his red and white Van’s. Tsukasa squirmed, biting his lip.

 _“AUUGHHNN~!!!”_ He belched out, moaning. He panted. Senkuu continued fondling his breasts, pumping the milk from his nipples. He sucked on the tips of him. _“AAUUGGGHHNNN—!!! AOUUGHHNNN~!!! NOT THERE, SENKUU—”_

Tsukasa felt himself grow wet. Senkuu noticed. He used his other free hand to grab his phone and up the pace of the vibrator still in Tsukasa’s ass. Tsukasa panted. Senkuu watched him soak the bed, orgasming.

 _“AAAUUGGHHNNN—!!!!”_ He screamed like a bitch, squeezing his eyes tight. He clenched his fist. Senkuu lowered his hand beneath his beach coverup and slid it between Tsukasa’s thighs. Tsukasa spread his legs, welcoming him. Senkuu placed two fingers within, teasing the anal vibrator in his pussy. He fingered him. _“AAAUUOOGHHNNN~!!! AOOUUGGHHNNN~!!!! AAOOUUUGGHHNNN~!!!”_

They spent fifteen minutes pleasing Tsukasa’s whore-like cunt. Senkuu got on his knees below the edge of their bed and licked Tsukasa out between his thighs, his puffy pussy quivering unbearably to Senkuu’s erotic tongue licking. He shrieked.

 _“AUUGHHNNN—!!!”_ Tsukasa screamed tight, panting. He grabbed a fist full of his hair behind him and moaned, eyes widened. He stuck out his tongue. _“AAUUGHH—!!! AUUGHHH—!!! AUGHHH—!!!”_

Tsukasa shivered like he had a cold. Him and Senkuu were getting sticky. Senkuu himself had a hard on, but he knew that Tsukasa would more or less give him head in thanks for gratifying his pussy. Senkuu sighed into it, taking Tsukasa and his scent in. Tsukasa wailed.

They left their room after 20 minutes.

By then, Tsukasa’s management team and security were ready to head out. Tsukasa and Senkuu climbed in the private luxury vehicle with Cece and Liu while Iridium and his brother joined Clara in the other. They pulled out of the mansions long driveway and began their drive across the bridge to the Stone Peoples Recovery Center.

Senkuu looked at Tsukasa. He had his head down against the window’s ridge and his toes clenched in his sandals, him sticking his tongue out to pant. His face was flushed. Senkuu neared closer to him.

 _“Aaaughhnn… Augghhnn…”_ He heard him moan, shaking his head slightly. He didn’t like Senkuu seeing him this aroused before they saw his sister. He looked back over at his love. _“Forgive me, my husband… I can’t bear… the cementing pleasure you’re about to give me… with our children…”_

Senkuu’s eyes widened. Tsukasa’s amber eyes clouded with tears. He truly looked like a mess. With his unruly long and beautiful hair cloaked against his face and matted with sweat across his shoulders… He was rendered in a state of honest erotica.

 _“AUUGHHNNN~!!!!”_ Tsukasa screamed out into the sleeve of his coverup, biting it to muffle his subtle whines. Cece and Liu were busy too busy chatting it up and blasting the radio in front to hear him. Senkuu stroked his lover’s thigh. Tsukasa shivered. _“AAOOUGHHNN… AOOUUGHHNN… Aoougghhnnn… Aooughhnn… Aughhnnn…”_

He put his head back down, again. It wasn’t Senkuu’s first time seeing Tsukasa like this but he empathized with him. Tsukasa was feeling this horny on the way to see his revived sister. If it was up to him, Tsukasa wanted nothing but to feel the ambiguity of no libido like Senkuu felt after a couple times of sex a week. He was normal. But Tsukasa…

He was an entire horny beast by himself.

Senkuu looked at Cece and Liu again, keeping an eye on them. They paid no mind to Senkuu and Tsukasa in the backseat. The radio blocked out Tsukasa’s subtle moaning. Senkuu sucked on two of his fingers and reached between Tsukasa’s thighs underneath his cover up dress. Tsukasa looked at him in surprise.

 _“Senkuu…”_ He whispered, shocked. _“Don’t. They’ll hear…”_

Senkuu shook his head. _“No, they won’t…”_ he spoke in Japanese, clearly. Tsukasa listened. Senkuu lifted the skirt of Tsukasa’s dress even more, exposing his lover’s ghost white thighs. He didn’t have on any underwear. Tsukasa panted, craning his head back against the seat and spread his legs. Senkuu dipped his head between them. _“Aoughhnn… Aoguhhnn… Not with that music… blasting our eardrums… Kukuku…”_

Tsukasa stroked Senkuu’s head as his lover treated him below inside his pussy. Tsukasa has had car sex many times, but there was always a separate window in the car that divided the passengers from the driver. There wasn’t one in this one.  Tsukasa was also afraid that they would smell their sex.

“Are you guys hot back there or what?” Cece asked, looking back at Tsukasa in the rear view mirror panting with his hair stringy and wet. She lowered down the windows some to cool him down. Tsukasa moaned. “There we go. Much better, huh?”

Tsukasa nodded, but it was to Senkuu who was doing a great job of entertaining his pussy. Tsukasa stopped holding his moans back with the wind rushing into the car and muffling out his screams and groans. His lover licked into his pussy, moving the vibrator against his prostate and making him cum.

 _“AAUGHHNN~!!!”_ Tsukasa shouted, spurting white semen across Senkuu’s face and hair. Senkuu’s eyes widened. Tsukasa panted, unbothered. Senkuu blinked. _“I’m sorry, Senkuu… I’m sensitive, today.”_

Senkuu continued licking him deep into his pussy. Tsukasa shivered, biting his lip. He covered his mouth some so he could stifle his moans but Senkuu kept enticing him deeper. Tsukasa stuck his tongue out, groaning.

 _“AAUUGHHNN…!!!”_ He mewled, low. The wind rushing inside swallowed his groaning, but he couldn’t help but play with his breasts by slipping one hand inside the cover of his beach cover up. He fondled it. _“AAOOUUGHHNN~!!! AOUGHHHNNN~!!! AUUGHHHNNN—!!!”_

Milk poured down his hand. Tsukasa huffed, looking at it. He propped his legs up on the back cover of Liu’s chair and spread them somewhat so Senkuu could dip his head underneath his thighs and lick him out. Tsukasa kept squeezing his nipples and letting out small whines. They continued this for a while.

“Hey, look. There’s a beach out here, guys!” Liu pointed out suddenly, shifting their attention to an oncoming beach ahead of them. The sun rippled off the edges of the ocean’s waves and people played on it, laughing in excitement. Tsukasa’s eyes widened. “Isn’t it just beautiful? Imagine if we could find the time to go there and have a quick breather from this business stuff, huh?”

Tsukasa’s lip thinned, wobbling. He stopped clenching his pussy on Senkuu’s tongue circling the anal vibrator in his ass. Senkuu looked up, noticing.

 _“Ah…?”_ He whispered. _“What’s wrong, Tsuka-chan? Something got your attention, huh?”_ He wiped his mouth with a couple napkins found in the backseat cubbies and cleaned Tsukasa up from their covert sexual affair. Cece and Liu hadn’t noticed. _“What is it? Don’t say something stupid like it’s a turkey leg stand or I’m seriously going to spank you to oblivion… kukuku.”_

 _“Mmmnn… I’ll like that,”_ Tsukasa gasped, his body shivering and riveting from Senkuu’s dirty talk. Senkuu sat up, smirking. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and showed Tsukasa the anal vibrator screen that he could use to control Tsukasa’s. Tsukasa huffed, looking out the window. “But there’s other matters, my dearest. Look out the window, it’s beautiful.”

Senkuu glanced at what Tsukasa was talking about. It was gorgeous. A beach with whitened sand and glistening with numerous types of seashells. Tsukasa’s lip quivered.

“Excuse me if I may, but Liu, may you pull over to that beach right there?” Tsukasa asked, pointing to it. Liu looked at him in the back rear view mirror. Tsukasa smiled. “I’d like to visit it for my sister. She really likes mermaids… And I never got to make her…”

 _A necklace…_ Senkuu finished in his head, reminiscing on the stories Tsukasa told him about his little sister Mirai. She loved tales about mermaid princesses and it was her dream to become one herself. When Tsukasa’s trauma started, it was because he was a little boy innocently preserving the right to support his sister the only way he knew how, and an old man ended up suddenly assaulting him. It was the starting point to Tsukasa’s staggering mental health history and his exploitation of men taking advantage of his pubescent innocence. Senkuu breathed through his nostrils.

Tsukasa was a strong person. For him to even reach this stage when he was recalling the moment where everything changed in his life… Senkuu respected him for this.

Liu pulled into the beach parking lot. Tsukasa unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of the car. Senkuu did as well. He slammed the door shut behind them and they ventured down the steps of the beach until their feet met the sand. Tsukasa took off his sandals but Senkuu left his shoes on. Tsukasa knelt to the ground and picked up a white conch shell and brought it to his chest. He closed his eyes.

“Mirai…” he whispered to himself, wind blowing through his long hair. It flowed in the wind against his shoulders. He took a breath. “Don’t worry. Your brother will be there soon…”

Senkuu watched Tsukasa take this moment in time and collect shells for his sister. Senkuu helped him. Even though Tsukasa was entrapped within a horny state, he still prevailed to collect enough shells to make a necklace for his revived sister. Senkuu watched Tsukasa bend over on the sand and cross his arms above his head, moaning out some. He dropped his shells.

 _“Senkuu…”_ He said to him, behind one of the sand dunes that hid the two of them from the public. Like this, no one could recognize Tsukasa or see him since they were in the deserted section of the beach. Rhenium and Iridium guarded their sector so the common public couldn’t interfere with Tsukasa’s wishes. Tsukasa whimpered, moaning. _“I can’t do it… Senkuu. I’m so sorry… Augh—!!!”_

Tsukasa grew erect.

Senkuu’s eyes softened. Even though the anal vibrator was at the highest setting, Tsukasa couldn’t bear it beside himself to remain sane. Senkuu figured. Tsukasa was at the place of his trauma when he was taken advantage of him by a man.

Senkuu smoothed his hand over Tsukasa’s spine, his lover keening backward into his waist and poking his ass out, nodding his head. He stuck out his tongue and surrendered to Senkuu’s love. Senkuu slipped his hand between Tsukasa’s thighs and slowly pulled out the vibrator. Tsukasa’s pussy puckered.

 _“Yeah,”_ Senkuu said, unzipping his pants. He placed the anal vibrator back in his pocket, pausing the vibrations. _“I got you… Tsuka-chan… Hnng…”_ Senkuu’s dick whipped out of his zipper and stood fully erect. Blood rushed into it. He removed the hilt of Tsukasa’s skirt from his dress and slid it over his back, coming closer. Tsukasa put his head back down. He whimpered. Senkuu shoved his dick inside, moaning. _“Aughhn… Ughhnn.. Tsuka-chan… I love you, Tsuka-chan… Ughhnn… Mnngh…! I’m not going to leave you.”_

Tsukasa moaned on the ground, grabbing a fist full of sand. _“AUUGHHNN~!!!”_ He bellowed, pussy puckering with heavy suctions as Senkuu shoved his dick inside and pushed his swollen rosebud back in. Tsukasa shivered. His tongue dripped with saliva. _“AOUGHHNN! AOUGHHNN~!!! UGHHNN!!! AOUGHHNNN! AUGHHNN, SENKUU~!!! I CAN’T, SENKUU!!! I JUST… CAN’T~!!!”_

Senkuu fucked him for a while. He remembered turning Tsukasa over on his back and doing him in a missionary position. Tsukasa’s moans clouded his ears. Strong storm winds swept past them, but it quieted Tsukasa’s screams behind the sand dune from Senkuu’s love making. Tsukasa shouted.

 _“AUUUGHHNN~!!!!”_ He bit Senkuu’s shoulder, teething into it from the bearing pleasure of their rough sex. His breasts couldn’t stop shaking. He cradled Senkuu’s body with his long legs and clawed into his back, whimpering out breathless moans. _“OAUUGHHN~!!! AOUUGHHNN~!!! AUGHHNN… AUGHHNN…!! OUGHH, OUGH, SENKUU, MY DEAREST LOVE!!! MY HUSBAND…!!!”_

Senkuu listened to Tsukasa’s harsh cries. They fucked for 15 minutes, Senkuu moving his body in ways that Tsukasa wanted. It was a good thing that Senkuu wore a condom because he was fucking Tsukasa with his anal vibrator still deep inside. Tsukasa moaned, shaking his head in tight cycles close to coming.

 _“AOUUGHNN…. AUGHHHNN…”_ He moaned in silent mumbles, eyes rolling in the backs of his head as Senkuu fucked his orgasm out of his pussy. It felt good. _“AOUUGHNN… AOUGHHM, MY GOD…!! SENKUU, YES…!! MY LOVE, SENKUU…!! SENKUU, I CAN’T… PLEASE, GET IT ALL INSIDE ME…! UGHHNN—!!!”_

They orgasmed. Tsukasa’s body shook, riveting from his oncoming orgasm. He panted. Senkuu came over his mouth and brushed his stringy hair out of his face matted from their sex. Tsukasa breathed harshly. Senkuu’s eyes softened. He leaned towards his lips.

 _“I’m so proud of you, Tsuka-chan…”_ Senkuu told him, running his hand through his lover’s ebony dark hair. Tsukasa’s amber eyes were rolled into the back of his skull. Senkuu whispered in his ear, teasing his lactating breasts. They hadn’t touched them in their event of sanctified love making. _“You make me so excited… Tsuka-chan… Aughnnn… I love you…”_

He made out with Tsukasa. Tsukasa’s toes curled, feeling Senkuu pump him another time and begin to have sex. Tsukasa grasped his back, panting. He couldn’t take it.

They returned to the car after 20 minutes passed. Liu was waiting outside it with Cece on her phone. They looked up at Senkuu and Tsukasa walking up the steps close together, Tsukasa holding an arm full of seashells. Cece popped the trunk and held a bag out so Tsukasa could dump them inside. Senkuu entered the vehicle.

“Thank you,” Tsukasa said, dipping his head to Cece as she set the bag down inside the trunk. She shut it. Tsukasa got in the car right after she did. “Everyone. I couldn’t have done this without your help. I’m forever grateful.”

The car pulled off. Cece didn’t mention it, but when she stood next to Tsukasa before they left, she could see that his eyes were puffy and red with nostalgic tears. He looked as if he just finished crying. She shrugged.

It was probably about his sister Mirai.

They drove on the freeway before taking another exit, continuing the long drive to the Stone People Recovery Center. During the car ride, Tsukasa rested his head on Senkuu’s lap. He couldn’t stop whining. His fingers silently lowered themselves down between his thighs and underneath his dress, lifting it some. He covertly fingered himself, biting his lip. He teased his breasts with his other hand, moaning tight whimpers.

 _“AOUGHNN…!! AOUGHHNN…!!”_ Tsukasa moaned slightly, fingering himself faster and shoving four of his own inside his clenching pussy. He stroked the anal vibrator against his prostate and caused himself to mewl, milk leaking from his breasts. _“AOUUGHHNN… AOUGHHHNN…”_

Senkuu looked at Cece and Liu to see if they were distracted. They were caught in a conversation about social customs in their Asian cultures and how it related to their life over in America. Senkuu smoothed his hand over Tsukasa’s ass and moved Tsukasa’s skirt above his hip, sliding his fingers inside to join Tsukasa’s. Tsukasa looked at him. Senkuu rubbed his swollen slit.

 _“AOUGHHNN… Senkuu, why of all times…?”_ Tsukasa craned, biting his lip. He whimpered. Senkuu slid his hand up and down Tsukasa’s swollen pussy lips, playing with them. Tsukasa moaned. Senkuu rubbed his rosebud inside and smacked his cunt’s lips a couple times, spanking Tsukasa. _“AOUGHHN—!!! AOUGHHNNN!!! AOUGHHNNN…”_

Tsukasa turned his head into Senkuu’s waist and moaned into his t-shirt, muffling out his exorbitant howls. Senkuu continued playing with his pussy. Tsukasa slid his own fingers out and sat up, shifting over some. Senkuu joined him. Tsukasa rested on his side and Senkuu lifted his skirt some more. He whipped out his dick, tongue hanging outside of his mouth as he panted. Tsukasa rested his head against the windowsill, folding his arms over his head. His hair lingered across his back and shoulders. Senkuu tucked his head into it, slipping on one of his condoms. Tsukasa nodded his head. Senkuu bit his hair.

He fucked Tsukasa covertly. Cece and Liu didn’t hear because they sat in the front and had the music with air conditioning turned up some. Senkuu fucked Tsukasa for five minutes, fast. He wasn’t nervous. With Tsukasa, he never was. Maybe it was because he knew that Tsukasa needed this before he saw his sister Mirai and to bear with the pleasured pain his electrifying twitching pussy was giving him.

Tsukasa bit the sleeve of his beach cover up dress to quiet his moans. The slaps of their skins smacking against each other was heard from the backseat but didn’t travel to the front and ended up being drowned out by Liu and Cece’s conversation. Tsukasa closed his eyes. Senkuu fucked him faster.

That was when they pulled up to the hospital’s entrance. Senkuu disposed of his condom when they went inside the hospital’s bathroom and fucked raw there. It was a single stall restroom. Tsukasa moaned loudly, throwing his head back to moan with semen dripping down his legs.

 _“AOUGHHHNN~!!!!”_ he screamed, people outside the doors hearing them as they passed by. Tsukasa made blood curdling screams of pleasure. _“AOOUGHHNN!!!! AOUGHHNN!! MY HUSBAND!!! MY HUSBAND~!! OH, GOD~!!!”_

Senkuu groaned, Tsukasa’s pussy slurping him tight and rough. God dammit, he couldn’t _handle_ the ways that Tsukasa’s cunt tempted him. Right now, it was thick as hell and his rosebud was pooling outside of his pussy’s swollen lips.

Senkuu grinded his cock against his prostate, anal vibrator trembling strongly inside Tsukasa’s waning cunt. Tsukasa threw his head down and groaned.

 _“AOOUGHHNNNN~!!!”_ He screamed quick, like he was getting the best dick of his life. He was being relieved. _“AOOUGHHNN~!!! OH, GOD~!!! MY GOD, SENKUU~!! AOOUGHHNN~!!! AOUGHHNN~!!! AWWWH, GAEA, WHY?! WHY DO THIS… TO ME?!!! OH, MY PUSSY…!! MY PUSSY FEELS SO GOOD!!!”_

Senkuu fucked Tsukasa in the bathroom stall for an hour and a half before he received a text from Cece saying that Tsukasa had legalization papers to sign his guardianship over Mirai for. Senkuu broke from Tsukasa, huffing. Tsukasa rested against the sink as his ass was poked out against the base of Senkuu’s cock, pussy trembling for more of Senkuu’s love liquids. Senkuu laughed, smoothing his hair out of his face.

 _“Kukuku… It’s not like I have much of a choice here, do I?”_ he asked himself aloud, tucking his phone back in his pocket. The current predicament he was in was almost laughable. Tsukasa moaned. _“Well, obviously, I got to choose…”_

Senkuu continued fucking Tsukasa raw for ten minutes before helping him clean himself up. Tsukasa was out of his mind. He was rendered in an erotic state; it was the very thing he was trying to prevent himself from going into by having sex and prolonged stimulation with Senkuu. Senkuu understood.

Tsukasa was doing his best. Senkuu stepped out of the bathroom and asked one of the hospital staff for a warm blanket for Tsukasa. They answered him right away. Tsukasa wrapped the blanket around his shoulders as he returned to his business management team with Senkuu in the lobby. They sat down.

“Sorry, Tsukasa here’s not feeling too well,” Senkuu said, grabbing the documented guardianship papers from Cece. He filled them out for Tsukasa. “So, his brother in arms will fill out the necessary legal matters in his place. Kukuku…”

Cece smiled. Senkuu was the best thing that happened to Tsukasa besides receiving the news his sister Mirai was alive. Senkuu was a good friend. He truly held Tsukasa’s best interest.

Tsukasa turned over on his side and rested on the lobby couch, blanket covering his lower half. The management crew didn’t realize it, but Senkuu was still controlling the vibrator in his ass with his phone and keeping Tsukasa stimulated underneath the covers. Tsukasa was dripping wet with his own precum and sticky ovarian mucus fluid. He shivered, closing his eyes. His pussy couldn’t stop puckering for Senkuu’s touch.

 _I know… you freaky monster…_ Senkuu noticed, glancing to look at Tsukasa’s ass below the covers. His lover kept grinding his thighs together and letting out slight mumbles. _You want your pussy touched and given a good lesson, don’t you?_

Senkuu turned the vibration up on the anal vibrator in his pocket to keep Tsukasa satisfied. Tsukasa calmed down and relaxed. Senkuu sighed with relief.

Tsukasa’s toes curled, him biting his lip beneath the sleeve of his dress. Damn, his pussy couldn’t stop twitching. It was still wet with some of Senkuu’s semen and his thighs were sticky with his own. Underneath the blanket, he slipped his hands into his beach cover up and twisted his nipples. He shivered with a silent moan, gasping for air. He stuck out his tongue.

 _“AUUGHHNN—!!!”_ He screamed, face flushing red with arousal. Senkuu’s eyes widened, looking over at him. Liu and Cece did as well. Tsukasa’s pussy trembled, convulsing. He was about to orgasm. _“AOUUGHHNNN—!!! AOUGGHHNNN~!!!! AAAUUUGGGHHNNNN~!!!! AOUGHHHHH—!!!”_

Tsukasa orgasmed. His tongue fell out of his mouth as he panted. Milk dribbled down the palms of his hands from his thick nipples and he squeezed them, wetting himself. Senkuu stared in shock. Liu gave Tsukasa a concerned glance, seeing his client heave in and out trembling. He was really sick.

“Tsukasa…?” Cece asked, looking over Senkuu’s shoulder at him. Tsukasa was out of it. He gasped, eyes rolling into the backs of his head. He sighed. “Are you _sure_ you’re doing alright? We have the nurses and some staff that can check you out if needed. Even though this is a Stone People Recovery Center, this is a hospital as well. If you want some help, I’ll go get some for you. Seriously.”

 _“Aughhnn…”_ Tsukasa moaned in response, dazed. He continued to heave, taking deep breaths. He wasn’t coming out of his twilight induced stone. He was rendered in an erotic state. _“Aughhn… AUGHHNNN—!!!”_

He grew erect, again.

Senkuu finished signing the guardianship papers for Mirai. “It’s all good,” he said, getting up from his chair. “I’ll take care of him. He’ll come right with me and I’ll make sure that he’s doing okay.”

 Senkuu handed the front desk receptionist the guardianship forms and included himself as well in the legal files. They were going to be Mirai’s new legal guardians since Tsukasa’s parents were out of the picture.

Senkuu returned to Tsukasa’s side. He lifted the blanket over Tsukasa’s shoulders some, covering his leaking breastmilk still lingering on the couch’s cushion. This was a mess that was going to be hard to covertly clean up.

“Thank you, Senkuu…” Cece sighed with relief, worried about her client. “Tsukasa’s too stubborn that he’s going to need some help, so I’m thankful that he’ll at least listen to someone like you. He isn’t one to trouble others with his current predicaments.”

Senkuu wiped Tsukasa’s breastmilk and sexual fluids from the couch with his blanket. Since it was made of cotton and white, the fluids blended in. Senkuu wrapped the blanket over Tsukasa’s shoulders and helped him stand. Tsukasa clung to the blanket tighter, covering his breasts.

“Don’t thank me,” Senkuu said, digging his pinkie nail in his ear. He laughed. “Kukuku… I’m just doing what anyone would do if their friend was not feeling well. We’ll be back.”

 

_______________

 

Tsukasa led Senkuu into the furthest single-stall restroom they could find and locked the door behind him.

He sat Senkuu down on the toilet and lifted his beach coverup dress over his head, taking off the blanket he had wrapped around his shoulders. Tsukasa tossed the fabric to the ground.

Senkuu’s eyes widened, looking up at his lover eye him down like he was the gazillion on the leader of a lion’s pride dinner plate. He shrugged, breaking into a nervous sweat as Tsukasa stalked towards him.

 _“Hey, Tsuka-chan…”_ Senkuu tried to soothe his lover, feeling him sit down on his waist and unzip his pants. Tsukasa shifted his hand up and down Senkuu’s lingering erection, getting him hard. Senkuu made a nervous laughter. _“Aw, come on. Don’t do this to me, Tsuka-chan. At least take it easy… it’ll be problematic for both of us if you get it all messy because you can’t pull yourself together… Tsuka-chan, are you listening? Aughh—!!!”_

Tsukasa gripped the base of Senkuu’s cock, giving him an amused grin. _“Mmmnn… I like hearing you untempt my desires, Senkuu…”_ he purred, nearing his lips. He licked down the side of his face in primal lust. Senkuu could feel Tsukasa’s pussy twitching against his length and balls. He shivered, giving out. Tsukasa slipped his fully erect dick inside his cunt, riding him fiercely up and down. He sucked on his earlobe. _“But, unfortunately… My pussy’s taste are something that you cannot… quench by your lonesome. AUGHH—!!!”_

Tsukasa threw his head back. He rode Senkuu for fifteen minutes, abiding by his own wishes. Senkuu’s eyes danced around in his head. Tsukasa was fucking down on him so harshly that high-pitched whimpers were coming from his gaping mouth. Tsukasa lost his mind. He sounded like a woman.

 _“AAOOUGGHHHNNN~!!!!”_ He begged, growing louder. He encircled his legs with Senkuu’s to get a better angle on his cock, leaning backward. His eyes rolled into his skull. He screamed. _“AOUUGHHNN~!!! AOUGHHNNN~!!! YES… HIT MY PUSSY THERE…!!! FUCK ME UP….!!! PUT ALL YOUR SEMEN INSIDE MY WANING CUNT…!!! AOUGHHNN, IT WANTS YOU, MY HUSBAND…!!! MY PUSSY WANTS TO DRINK_ ALL _OF YOUR COCK~!!!!”_

Senkuu wished he could cover his face in embarrassment. He knew that Tsukasa was shouting loud enough that passerby would hear him begging Senkuu to place his children deep within his womb. Only in this instance, Tsukasa sounded like a foreign Japanese woman and the visitors could make no distinction between the MMA King and an extremely horny fuck in the bathroom for a couple hours.

Tsukasa orgasmed after 15 minutes passed. He lifted his legs behind Senkuu’s head and leaned backward into a lotus position, spreading his thighs. He gripped Senkuu’s arms and rode hard on him, bouncing up and down on his waist. He wanted his cock, bad. His pussy squirted cum on Senkuu’s shirt.

 _“Oh, damn, Tsuka-chan…”_ Senkuu groaned, looking down at Tsukasa twitching swollen cunt squirt more sexual fluids on him. He puttered out semen, streaming it across his face. Tsukasa squirted. Senkuu wiped his face down from it. He clashed his lips against Tsukasa’s and made out with him, helping his lover ride him into oblivion to please his cunt. Senkuu groaned. _“Mmmnn… Aughhnn… Yeah, Tsuka-chan… just like that, baby… ride my dick… just like that… Make me feel… your fat pussy lips—!”_

Senkuu spanked him.

 _“AUUGHHNN~!!!”_ Tsukasa squealed with delight, grinning. He bounced his ass on Senkuu’s cock, shaking it for him so he could taunt his lover deeper into sexual stimulated submission. He screamed, Senkuu obliging his wishes. _“AUGGHNNN~!!! AOUUGHHNNN~!!! AOUGHHNNNN~!!!”_

Tsukasa giggled, breasts flopping up and down like a bitch’s. Senkuu had almost never seen him so giddy. He assumed this was one of Tsukasa’s manic episodes when all he could think about was pleasure and sex.

 _“AOOUGHHN, JUST_ FUCK _MY PUSSY UP, SENKUU~!!!!”_ Tsukasa begged, throwing his head back. He hiked his legs up further and spread them, Senkuu fucking the life out of him in between. His cunt quivered pleasantly in response. Tsukasa groaned. _“AOUUUGHHNNNN~!!! AOUUUGHHNNNN~!!! AOUGHHHNNN~!!! AUUUGGHHNNN, SENKUU,_ YESSSSSS~!!!!!!!!!!!”

Two hours passed. By then, Senkuu was fucking the last remaining spurts of his orgasm into Tsukasa’s pussy, bending him over on the sink. He smacked his plump ass. Tsukasa moaned, looking back at him.

 _Senkuu._ Cece texted him, his phone vibrating in his back pocket. _The paperwork for Mirai’s guardianship has just been filed. Is Tsukasa feeling any better?_

 _“AAOOUUUUGHHNNN~!!!!”_ Tsukasa gasped out exorbitantly, sticking out his tongue. His pussy couldn’t stop riveting with orgasmic impulses. His eyes rolled in the backs of his head. He panted. Senkuu soothed him through it. Tsukasa tossed his head back and moaned. _“AAOOUUGHHNN… AOUUGHHHNNN… AOUUUGHHHNN… AAAAAUUUGGGGGHHHHHHHH—!!!”_

Tsukasa’s pussy spread wider. Senkuu’s eyes widened. Tsukasa’s cunt pushed out a smooth and round black object coated with cemented liquids. Tsukasa clenched up, pulling it back inside before gathering the strength to shove it out. It plopped against the floor accompanied by a stream of Senkuu’s cum. Senkuu gasped. Tsukasa finally heaved, throwing his head down on the sink. His pussy quivered with delight.

 _That_ was the anal vibrator the two forgot about during their intense sex!

 _“Oh, shit…”_ Senkuu murmured, biting his lip. Tsukasa gasped on the counter, sticking his tongue out. He whimpered. Senkuu got on his knees. _“I’m so sorry, Tsuka-chan…”_

He licked his puffy cunt out for fifteen minutes. By then, Tsukasa was even _more_ delirious. He rolled his head on the sink’s corners and felched Senkuu’s semen back to him, pushing it out. Senkuu smacked his cunt.

 _“AUUGHHNN~!!!”_ Tsukasa whined, dazed. Senkuu gave him another spanking, whipping his pussy for a couple rounds and teaching it a _lesson._ Tsukasa’s cunt quivered with enlightened delight. He screamed. _“AOUGHNN~!! YES, YES, YES~!!! SENKUU, SMACK IT LIKE YOU… WANT TO_ DEMEAN _IT…!! AOUGHHNN… IT’S BEEN SO_ NAUGHTY…!!! _TEACH IT… A GODDAMN_ LESSON, _MY HUSBAND…!!! AOOUGHHNNN~!!!”_

Senkuu broke away, motorboating his face and smothering it inside Tsukasa’s swollen pussy walls. Afterward, he gave Tsukasa a good and long handjob, rubbing his pussy’s slit and treating it from its gracious sex shared between them. Senkuu smacked it, again. Tsukasa moaned, nodding his head. Senkuu stroked his fingers around the puffy entrance and slid one of his fingers inside. Then, his fist entered. Tsukasa shivered with warmth.

He squirted all over himself for two minutes straight. _“AAOOUUGGHHNNN~!!!!”_ He beseeched, laughing deliriously. His liquids soaked his legs and spilled across the floor, splattering. Senkuu didn’t stop fisting. _“AOUGHHNNN~!!! YES,_ DAVID, _JUST LIKE THAT~!!! OUGHHNN, TEACH MY PUSSY WHO’S NAUGHTY!!!!”_

Senkuu figured it was that. When Tsukasa learned that Mirai was alive, he was induced into a traumatic-like state. Being inside a hospital again like this reuniting with his no longer comatose sister… Senkuu was not in the least surprised by Tsukasa’s abnormal erotic behavior—

He thought Senkuu was David.

 _“DADDY~!!!”_ Tsukasa called out, screaming. He grinned deliriously, Senkuu flicking his fingers in between the slit of his cunt and rubbing them in, giving him a good handjob. “ _DADDY~!! OH,_ DADDY~!!! _MMMMNN…!!! MAKE ME FEEL GOOD, MY DADDY DAVID~!!!”_

Senkuu froze. Tsukasa trembled with arousal, entering another state of his erotic madness. He called Senkuu Daddy and David. He combined those two _together._

This was the first time during their sex that Tsukasa mentioned those nick names joined in one sentence together and soon, it all began to make sense in Senkuu’s head. David Clarke was Tsukasa’s pedophilic ex-coach, molester, and host parent. Tsukasa calling him out during Senkuu’s and his sex meant that Tsukasa was experiencing a post traumatic memory.

Tsukasa’s mind drifted into the memories of his tragic past...

 

___________________

 

He was having sex with David in his bed.

It was when Tsukasa was 16 and David rested with him in his and his wife Sarah’s bedroom. Sarah was on a business trip for 2 months and Tsukasa and David had the house to themselves.  
This happened to be the time when David wanted Tsukasa to address him as Daddy instead of his usual regular name as David or Coach Clarke.

Tsukasa relaxed, shifting his body against David’s in the bed. He wore a baby blue sheer chemise that exposed his ass and his full breasts, his nipples hanging out in front of him. He climbed over David’s waist and stuck out his tongue. He wanted to kiss him. David stared into Tsukasa’s seductive amber eyes.

 _“AOUGHHNN… Daddy, kiss me…”_ Tsukasa pleaded, sitting across his lap. He arched his ass, pressing it against David’s erect cock. He started to rub his pussy against it, leaning into David’s arms so his lover could embrace him. Tsukasa made out into his mouth. _“AOUGHHNN.. DADDY, INSIDE… MY PUSSY… IT’S TWITCHING… CAN’T YOU FEEL IT, DADDY CLARKE….?!!”_

David reached behind Tsukasa’s ass and smoothed his hand over Tsukasa’s swollen slit, rubbing it up and down. Tsukasa keened against him. He panted, eyebrows falling.

Tsukasa was such the perfect little cunt.

 _“Aoughhn… Yes, Tsukasa… Call me Daddy…”_ David instructed him, holding Tsukasa’s hand as he gave him a slow and intimate pussy rub. Tsukasa gyrated, shivering like he was a trembling wet cat drenched in the winter’s freezing cold. He tongue fell out of his mouth. David nodded. _“Come here… Tsukasa… Let me kiss inside your mouth, come here…. Tsukasa-chan… Aoughhnn…”_

David guided Tsukasa’s mouth towards his and made out with him, licking a long stripe across his tongue. His member warmed Tsukasa’s against his stomach. Tsukasa shivered, biting his lip.

30 minutes passed.

Tsukasa moaned. _“AAOOUUGHHNNN… AOUGHHHNN…!!!”_ he screamed out, feeling David grow rougher with his pussy. Tsukasa turned over on his stomach and got on his knees, poking his ass out so David could climb behind him. He rested on his knees and smacked Tsukasa’s asshole, spanking his pussy purple. Tsukasa stretched out his tongue and coughed up saliva. _“AOUUGHHNN… AOUGHHNN… AOUGHHNNN~!!! AOUUGGHHHNNN~!!! DAVID~!!!! AAOUUGHH~!!! AAOUUGGHNN…!!!”_

 _“I told you to call me_ what, _Tsukasa?”_ David asked, raising his eyebrow. He lifted his hand from Tsukasa’s cum slicked pulsating cunt. Tsukasa bent over more, yielding to David. He exposed his fleshed pussy to him between his legs. David licked his lips, smirking. He brushed his thumb across Tsukasa’s swollen cunt’s slit. _“Aoughhnn… Yeah, Tsukasa… I can hear… your pussy calling my name. What is it saying…? Tell it to me.”_

He whooped him.

 _“AAOUGGHNN—!!!!”_ Tsukasa screamed, panting. Delightful tears ran down his face. _“DADDY, IT WANTS YOU…!!!”_ David fisted his cunt, grinding his knuckles against Tsukasa’s prostate. He handled him vigorously like this for fifteen minutes. _“OUGHHNNN—!!! AOUGHHNNN—!!! OUGHHHNN—!!!!”_

He brought Tsukasa near an orgasm. His pussy clenched on David’s hand, squeezing his wrist tightly. David slid his forearm up and down, moving it back and forth to see the slickness of Tsukasa’s cunt slurping it down like it was _devouring_ him for breakfast. Tsukasa moaned, shrieking.

He orgasmed.

 _“DADDY DAVID—!!!”_ He bellowed, lifting his head with his eyes widening. He clawed the bed, screaming out for his Daddy. He spurted out mass liquids from his cock and shivered, cum soaking the mattress across the sheets. _“AAOUUGGHNNN~!!! AWWWUUHHNNN~!!! WHY, DADDY~??!!! WHY DOES IT… FEEL SO DAMN…_ GOOD…?! _AWWUHHNNN—!!!”_

David leaned towards Tsukasa’s cunt and sucked on the lips of it as Tsukasa recovered from his lengthy orgasm, cum still spilling from his dick and splattering across the sheets. He huffed, almost blacking out.

That was one of the nights Tsukasa cherished the most.

It made him feel safe.

He just didn’t know he was trapped within a living nightmare.

 

___________________

 

Tsukasa came to.

He was now in the bathroom with Senkuu who had just finished cleaning him up. They had just engaged in erotic pussy enticing sex. Tsukasa sat on the sink and spread his legs, fingering his pussy and groping his breasts to taunt Senkuu. He wanted to do it again.

 _“Tsuka-chan, you need to put on some clothes…”_ Senkuu smirked, unbothered. He looked him up and down, eyes eating Tsukasa’s body up like a feast. Tsukasa indulged it. _“Though, I’ll watch the show graciously you’re putting on for me before you do. Kukuku… Leave it up to you to get us distracted.”_

 _“Distracted…?”_ Tsukasa asked, puzzled.

He grabbed one of his full breasts and lifted the nipple to his mouth, sucking on the swollen thickness of it. Milk lactated into his mouth. He gulped it down a couple times, taking a breath. Senkuu grew erect. Tsukasa pulled away with a wet pucker.

 _“I don’t understand what you call us getting distracted,”_ He continued. _“If it was up to me…”_ He began fingering his pussy in and out again, swirling his hand around his swollen cunt’s lips and _spanking_ it. Senkuu flinched, huffing. _“Then we would indulge in this all day. Something the matter, Senkuu?”_

Senkuu couldn’t bring himself to answer. His lips parted; throat parched. He could feel his face flush a deep red. After all that sex in the bathroom with Tsukasa, Senkuu didn’t think he could go for more.

His dick stated otherwise.

 _“Or are_ you…” Tsukasa started to say, voice lingering with erotic charm. Senkuu neared him. He placed his hand on the side of the sink and reached down between Tsukasa’s legs to stroke his pussy slowly with the other. _“AUGHHN—!! The one who’s… getting distracted…? Mhmhmhm…”_

Tsukasa nodded, embracing him with his arms and pulling him close between his thighs. He sighed, feeling Senkuu stuff his fist inside, making him wine. Tsukasa huffed, glancing down at Senkuu move his fist in and out of his slurping wet pussy still dripping with the remnants of Senkuu’s come. Tsukasa licked his ear. He whispered for him to press his thick cock inside and _fuck_ his pussy’s insides _up_ inside him. Senkuu ripped his hand out.

He shoved Tsukasa down on the sink and stood on his tip toes, unzipping his pants. He forced his throbbing dick inside Tsukasa’s gaping cunt and fucked him rapidly with violence for fifteen minutes, punishing his naughty pussy. Tsukasa moaned, grinning. He couldn’t help but think this was the _best_ quickie of his life. Senkuu broke away, huffing.

 _“Damn you, Tsuka-chan…”_ He sighed, opening into a small smile. Tsukasa kissed his lips, wanting more. Senkuu forced himself to pull out, finishing out his last spurting liquids of his orgasm within Tsukasa’s quivering cunt walls. The anal vibrator rested on the corner of the sink. _“You are the_ worst, _kukuku…”_

 _“That’s why you chose me, isn’t it…?”_ Tsukasa allured, purring. He moved Senkuu closer against his body with his legs, grabbing his hand to fondle his plump breast. He nodded, panting against his mouth. Senkuu did, too. Tsukasa whined. _“Get in my_ cunt, _Senkuu. It wants you…”_

 _“I know,”_ Senkuu breathed. _“It does… I just gotta do something, first.”_ He checked his phone, seeing a message from Cece that Mirai was in the middle of taking her nap. It’d be a while before they were granted clearance to see and take her home. Senkuu moaned. _“Aoughhnn… Tsuka-chan, why are you like this…? You’re making my brain… grow all diluted… with your emotional and hormonal erotic_ hexes. _Fuck… God,_ kill _me…”_

Senkuu entered him again, giving into Tsukasa’s best wishes. The entire time, Tsukasa clawed his back and gripped it. Even though Tsukasa was so tall and his frame was much larger than Senkuu’s, when he was on his back and Senkuu was fucking the living daylights out of his cunt in the missionary position, Tsukasa seemed like a woman. His breasts shook, slapping against the bottom of his chin.

 _“AOUUGHHNN… AOUUUGHHHNN… AYYYEEE~!!!!”_ Tsukasa whined sharply. His toes curled, Senkuu’s semen dripping inside him. He whimpered. _“AYE~!!! AOUGHHNN~!!! DADDY~!!! SENKUU~!!!”_

Senkuu froze. _“What…?”_ he gasped, panting. _“Tsukasa?”_

Tsukasa orgasmed.

He relieved himself. It splashed against Senkuu’s and his face, soaking them. Senkuu huffed. It got all over his shirt and clothes. Tsukasa didn’t stop until after a minute and thirty seconds passed, not regaining his composure and deep in his hallucinations. Senkuu waited for Tsukasa to snap out of it.

 _“AOUGHHN, DADDY SENKUU, IT FELT GOOD~!!!”_ Tsukasa moaned out, stretching his tongue out from his mouth. He bit it, nodding his head. Senkuu couldn’t move. “ _MMNNN… MY PUSSY KEEPS WANTING TO_ PLAY… _I CAN’T HELP IT…”_ He sat up some, eyes rolling back into place. Senkuu observed his behavior. Tsukasa stroked his cunt. _“But… I think I’ll give it a rest. We can always entertain it more at home…”_

 _“What are you talking about?”_ Senkuu finally asked. _“Tsukasa. We still have to gain guardianship of Mirai and bring her home. Kukuku… Did you forget what we came here for, you long-haired bastard?”_

Tsukasa’s eyes widened. _“What did you say…?”_ he gasped. He stopped running his fingers over his cunt to tempt Senkuu licking into his pussy. Senkuu looked into his eyes. _“Senkuu?”_

 _“Ah?”_ Senkuu dug his pinkie nail in his ear, speaking up. _“I asked if you forgot why we came here, you long haired sex-crazed bastard—”_

 _“No,”_ Tsukasa said, shaking his head. He held up his hand, dismissing Senkuu’s previous statement. Senkuu raised his eyebrow. _“About my sister. Are we… in a hospital, Senkuu? Tell me the truth. If I’m being transparent, I don’t know how we’re here at all or fucking in the bathroom. I like it. Though, I need to know why we made our way to the hospital. Is it the Stone People Recovery Center?”_

So _that’s_ how far Tsukasa’s memory went, Senkuu figured, seeing his lover in a state of confusion. Tsukasa didn’t remember a thing after learning his sister Mirai was recovered and resting alive in this very ward. Tsukasa’s complacent amber eyes locked in on Senkuu’s. Senkuu clenched his fist.

Tsukasa had been out of it since they left the Old Hampton house.

“Well, tell me what you remember.” Senkuu smirked, distracting Tsukasa from his saddened concern with his hot-blooded confidence. Tsukasa cocked his head, not understanding. Senkuu laughed, breaking into a chilled half-hearted laughter. “Kukuku… You can’t be _that_ hopeless, Tsuka-chan.”

 _“Hmmnn… We were at home making love,”_ Tsukasa answered. He gave him a warm smile, looking down at his cunt and reminiscing. _“I’d always like to make more… Is there a problem why we’re here and not at home, my dearest husband, Senkuu? I’d like to know.”_

“Mirai’s been recovered.” Senkuu explained. “She’s alive, Tsukasa…” He continued to expand on their reasoning but left out moments of Tsukasa’s deliriousness. He lied and covered it up with Tsukasa becoming erotically horny. Tsukasa’s eyes widened. “…Right now, they’re getting her dressed and processing our paperwork to become her legal guardians. Matter of fact…”

Senkuu dug out his phone. He looked at the rapid texts Cece sent asking about Tsukasa’s current state and if Senkuu and him wanted a bite to eat, since they had been waitlisted times. Even though Tsukasa was a global enamored celebrity, he still had to abide by the rules of the Stone People Recovery Center just like everyone else. Tsukasa gulped. He couldn’t believe that for so long… Mirai… she was _alive._

Tears dribbled down Tsukasa’s face. He collapsed somewhat, covering his eyes with his hands. His lips wobbled with anticipation. He leaned into Senkuu’s embrace, humiliated of himself having sex with Senkuu in this sort of situation.

He was fucked up.

Senkuu separated from him. “Tsukasa…” He breathed, sighing. Tsukasa wiped his amber eyes, bags underneath them. He couldn’t help being in his erotic-induced state. Senkuu’s lips thinned. “Let’s just… get you ready, huh? I’m sure that Mirai is still waking up from her long awaited nap. She doesn’t know that either of us are here, kukuku… It’s all going to be a surprise.”

Tsukasa nodded his head. “Yeah,” he said, nodding again. He sighed. “Thank you, Senkuu.” He got up from the sink and slipped on his beach cover up. Senkuu helped clean him from their sex and placed the anal vibrator back inside Tsukasa’s cunt, turning it on. Tsukasa sighed. “Now, let’s get ourselves ready to see my sister…”

Tsukasa and Senkuu left the bathroom. Senkuu was sure that the staff members thought the two of them were screwing some random girl and having a threesome but there was no girl found. The staff members’ eyes widened, seeing the duo retreat downstairs and rounding the corridor to return to their management team. Tsukasa’s eyes were puffy and red, but since he had bags underneath them from the sex, he looked as if he was just under the weather and not unbearably horny beside himself.

His pussy twitched.

Senkuu sat next to Tsukasa. He could tell that Tsukasa couldn’t stop himself from feeling the burning need of having Senkuu quench his pussy. Back in the bathroom, he still wanted to play with it.

Senkuu wrapped the warm blanket around Tsukasa’s shoulders so his lover could embrace himself underneath it. He rubbed his cunt by kneading his thighs together and rubbing them against the cushion of the couch. He rested his head on Senkuu’s armrest as his husband watched _Doraemon_ reruns on his cellular phone. Tsukasa gritted his teeth. He remembered Senkuu fucking his pussy up in the bathroom.

He moaned to himself, shaking his head. His body shivered like he had a wet cold in the pouring rain. No matter how much he warmed himself, he couldn’t shake the unbearable need of Senkuu’s cock in his pussy. He stretched out his tongue. He remembered Senkuu banging him from behind against the sink, him gripping it for support to cope with the roughness. Tsukasa moaned out.

 _“Aoughhnn…”_ He whimpered softly, eyes falling in the back of his skull. He lifted his head from Senkuu’s armrest, trembling. His pussy convulsed against the anal vibrator, stroking it against his throbbing erratic prostate. _“Aoughhnn… AOUUGHHNN~!!!”_

Senkuu was too busy watching the episodes of the cartoon children’s show on his phone to notice. Tsukasa rubbed his cunt against the cushions of the couch, feeling the anal vibrator trembling at quickened speeds. It matched the memento of Senkuu in his head fucking him in the private restroom stall. Tsukasa gasped, quick. The vibrator synchronized with Senkuu’s reminisced fucking.

 _“Aoughhnn… Aoughhnn… Aouughh—!!”_ He mumbled silently to himself, clenching his toes into his sandals. He crossed his ankles and shook his head, putting it down again. He moaned deeper. _“AOUGHHNN~!!! AOUGHHHNNN~!!!! AOUGHHNNN…”_

This continued for 15 minutes. The chatter in the lobby was loud enough to muffle his moans so no one could hear. Well, it wasn’t until Tsukasa reached his orgasm as he panted, grabbing Senkuu’s arm to cope from the sheer intensity from his overall climaxed convulsions.

 _“AAAAAAUUGGGHHHH~!!!!”_ He screamed, belting out. Senkuu’s eyes widened, whipping his head around to face him. Tsukasa stuck his tongue out, gasping sharply. He moaned. _“AAAOOUUUHHNN~!!! AOUUGHHH—”_

Senkuu covered his mouth. His face grew red as Tsukasa shuddered one last time, orgasming. Tsukasa slumped against him. He was exhausted. He continued to twitch, murmuring small mumbles amongst himself as Senkuu bore sole witness to this scene. Tsukasa was trapped in embarrassing extasy.

Tsukasa couldn’t bear it any longer. Senkuu sighed, taking out one of his earbuds. He placed it in Tsukasa’s ears along with the other and helped his lover stand to his feet, wrapping the blanket around his waist tighter so others couldn’t see Tsukasa’s orgasm.

Tsukasa stuck his tongue out, huffing. Cece raised her eyebrow, watching them leave but said nothing, figuring that Tsukasa had grown sick. In the bathroom, Senkuu texted the crew and let them know that Tsukasa was throwing up; he had an upset stomach. In actual reality—

He was fucking Tsukasa like _crazy!_ He ran out of condoms. Tsukasa couldn’t stop moaning and panting. His pussy was wide and puffy. By the time Senkuu finished fucking him for the eighth time, wiped out, Cece texted them.

 _Mirai’s ready!!!_ She sent with smiling emoji’s and happy dancing. Senkuu’s eyes widened. _The doctors are letting us see her! The paperwork has finished being officialized. Are you all ready?_

Senkuu glanced back at Tsukasa huffing against the sink, body slumped across it in a limp manner. He snoozed, some. Senkuu looked away.

 _Yeah…_ He texted back. _Give us a moment. BRB._

“Tsukasa,” Senkuu opened his mouth, speaking into the air. His voice echoed against the walls. Tsukasa murmured, beginning to wake. He sat up. “It’s time to get up.”

Senkuu sighed with relief, seeing his lover stand. Tsukasa rubbed his pussy, feeling the slickness of the condoms’ lubricant drench his cunt. The anal vibrator remained inside. He smiled.

 _“Mmmn… Senkuu, you didn’t complement inside of me, did you?”_ Tsukasa asked, frowning some. He still kept that charming and somber personality that Senkuu was used to. He wasn’t going to kill him—yet. _“No matter. We still have time. Where is she?”_

Tsukasa was talking about Mirai, Senkuu caught on. He remembered his statements from before alerting Tsukasa of her revived state. Senkuu sighed another time with relief.

“On the 3rd floor in room 307,” Senkuu told him, reading the oncoming texts from Cece telling Mirai’s location. Tsukasa got dressed. “She’s awake. Are you ready to see her?”

Tsukasa nodded.

Senkuu and Tsukasa rejoined with their group. Tsukasa was excited. He was finally seeing his sister who was once pronounced brain dead. This seemed like a dream! Senkuu kept an eye on him.

Tsukasa was delusional.

For now, he had pulled it together, but he was still in his twilight-zone like horny state. It was one of his downs before he picked up an erotic wave. Tsukasa’s maniacal lust would overthrow his embarrassed sane reactions. Senkuu sighed. It was a difficult position to be in. Right now—

Tsukasa thought he was invincible.

On their way up to Mirai’s room, Cece handled the other parts of legal endeavors that needed a witness to vouch for Tsukasa and Senkuu’s pending guardianship. While Tsukasa was feeling unwell and Senkuu with him, she talked to the receptionist for some time and finished signing off on the legalization paperwork needed to bring Mirai home. Senkuu didn’t say it, but it was understood that him and Tsukasa were thankful for Cece’s business management going outside of regular customs. Tsukasa was glad he had her on his team.

Cece’s hair was dark and she had it cut in a wedge bob. Her nails were always styled black and short and she wore 3-inch business heels with a suit. She was classy and had black lipstick, usually handling the prime business side of things for Tsukasa within and outside the MMA community. She was also a Japanese woman who lived in the States for over 16 years, assimilating well into their culture.

It was part of the reason why she was chosen to be a part of Tsukasa’s professional team moving forward in the MMA. Senkuu helped pick out who would be beneficial to Tsukasa and who wouldn’t. Tsukasa was natively Japanese and some of the customs they had in Japan were confusing for him when he moved over to the States, learning their own societal expectations. He was used to the culture, but the States weren’t quite like Japan’s conservative society. Senkuu was still learning how to behave himself and let loose some more than being reserved and uptight. Tsukasa always laughed when he heard Senkuu speaking English.

He spoke it so well. He even taught it to Tsukasa when they were lying in bed next to one another and helped him practice his oral English skills. Tsukasa could understand it just fine and translate it in his head but when it came to speaking it, he still had trouble pronouncing the phonetics.

Senkuu and Tsukasa’s business crew joined paths with the head doctor of the hospital, who led them down a hallway into a private corridor. Senkuu didn’t see any patients. Neither did Tsukasa.

“It’s for privacy,” The doctor explained, noticing that the two were lost in translation looking at the grand building’s clear glass windowpanes and marble floors. He smirked. “When Mirai was reawakened and we asked if she remembered anything, the first thing she said was her big brother Tsukasa. I’m assuming from her last memories before being comatose, she remembered our World’s Strongest Primate _before_ he was famous. Hahaha…”

Senkuu smirked. “How’s she doing, Doc?” he asked. “Don’t tell me she’s in their sleeping. I’d like to see her up and running after being in a coma for 3,700 years. Kukuku…”

“Don’t worry, she’s better than ever,” The doctor assured. “She’s right down this corner in room 307 on the far right. This part of the hospital is used for our celebrity and elite cliental who need space from the common public. She’s been waiting to see you, Tsukasa.”

Tsukasa’s eyes shimmered. The doctor guided them to room 307. Tsukasa felt like his heart stopped. Right behind this door was his sister Mirai Shishiou who he hadn’t seen any activity outside of her coma 3,700 years ago. The doctor knocked, opening the door.

“Come in,” A sweet, somber voice said behind it.

Tsukasa’s eyes widened. His palms felt clammy. Despite the anal vibrator stimulating his sexual desires, he didn’t feel like sleeping with Senkuu any less than he did when they left the bathroom. But, for Mirai’s sake… he couldn’t allow himself to break from his state of concentration. He vowed he wouldn’t become rendered in a place of unbearable erotica in front of the one human being he cared the most for besides Senkuu. Senkuu looked up at him. Tsukasa bit his lip.

His face flushed red.

The doctor opened the door. “Why hello, Mirai,” he announced, walking into the room. Tsukasa and Senkuu followed close behind him, along with their team. “You have some visitors that have been waiting to see you. Say hi to your big brother Tsukasa!”

Tsukasa froze. His heart got caught in his throat as a young girl looked back at him in bed and broke her attention from the TV playing _The Little Mermaid (1975)_ rerun. Her eyes glistened bright amber. Her hair was a rusted blonde and her skin was pale like Tsukasa’s. Her eyes widened. Tsukasa cried.

“Onii-san!” Mirai called out, tearing the covers from herself as she jumped from the bed, racing towards Tsukasa. “Onii-san~! I’ve been waiting on you…!”

Tsukasa knelt to the floor and scooped her into a hug, pulling her close. He started to cry, sniffling. Mirai did, too. Tears glistened in their eyes.

“Oh, Mirai…” He cried to her, sobbing. “How I’ve missed you so… _Ahuhuhuh…_ Mirai…”

Tsukasa broke down. Senkuu’s nose grew red, eyes watering. So did Cece’s. This moment was the long awaited point in Tsukasa’s life he’d been praying for since he was 12 years old. Seeing Mirai moving and awake caused the darkest parts of his heart to be shattered, breaking in shambles. They wept together.

Tsukasa and Mirai Shishiou were reunited.

“You look so gorgeous, Mirai…” Tsukasa told her, breaking away. He combed a couple strands of hair out of her face, getting a better look at her. He sucked his lip in. “You’ve grown so much… Last time I saw you, you were so small and fragile. I’m thankful you’ve grown into a wonderful young lady…”

He grasped her face in the palm of his hands, pulling her closer. He pressed his forehead against hers and made a small smile, grinning with years of anticipation, pain, and relief. Mirai was alive. He almost couldn’t beside himself from his sexual arousal, either. Senkuu looked, lips thinning. Tsukasa panted. He was hanging on by the slightest string. Senkuu fingered the phone in his pocket, thinking of upping the pace of Tsukasa’s vibrator so he could spend time with his long-lost sister Mirai Shishiou.

Mirai’s eyes softened. “Onii-san… you look different, too…” Mirai noticed, pulling back from her brother. Tsukasa’s eyes widened with shock. “You’ve grown bigger… Haven’t you…? You don’t look so small anymore. Especially _here.”_

Mirai gestured to her chest. Tsukasa gasped, eyebrows falling. Senkuu burst into laughter, Tsukasa’s management team with him. Tsukasa’s lip fell.

 _“Uhn…_ Yeah, I suppose so.” He answered Mirai was talking about his breasts. He ended up smiling, joining into laugher with his team and Senkuu. “Mhmhmhm… Yes, Mirai. It’s been over 3,700 years since I’ve last seen you. _I reckon that I_ have _grown a lot…”_

Tsukasa was still in his state of arousal. Senkuu didn’t break from Tsukasa’s lingering gaze of lust, getting horny talking about how big his breasts were and had gotten. Mirai looked into Tsukasa’s eyes.

“Onii-san.” She spoke up. The crew turned towards her. Mirai sighed, clenching her fist and combing her hair out of the way. Tsukasa’s gaze lightened. “You’re not feeling well, are you?”

The room looked at Tsukasa. Tsukasa stared at her in bewilderment. Senkuu continued to gaze at the Shishiou duo. Like Tsukasa, Mirai was strangely intuitive for someone her age. Despite being physically 12, she was mentally around 6 years old; the same age she went into a coma. Tsukasa gasped.

“Mirai,” he started to say. “How’d you know that I’m sick…? I’ve been well…” He looked down at his pussy convulsing with magnetic attraction towards Senkuu. His cunt _ached_ for his touch. Senkuu remained silent. Tsukasa exhaled. “I’m going to be alright. Like you said… I’ve grown so much just as you did.” He decided to switch the subject, fighting his innate impulses to pull Senkuu into the inner hospital room restroom and bang his cunt senseless. He murmured. “Mmmnn… Guess how old _I_ am. I know how old _you_ are, Mirai.”

“You don’t look 12,” Mirai figured out, hiding her mouth behind her hand. She stumbled right into Tsukasa’s charm. Senkuu sighed with relief. Mirai swung and twisted her body like a young child, bashful. “How old are you… Big Brother?”

“I’m 21, Mirai…” He giggled. “Guess how old you are…?”

“It’s been a long time. How old am I, big brother…?”

“12 years old.”

“What…?!” Mirai gasped, eyes widening. “I’m _that_ old…?”

Everyone laughed. Senkuu held the bag of seashells Tsukasa gathered before entering the hospital. He couldn’t be happier for his lover. He decided to let Tsukasa and Mirai catch up, Tsukasa sitting down on a stool and holding her hand as Mirai returned to her bed and indulged him.

They talked about abstract things and Tsukasa kept her giggling to distract him from his lingering connection towards Senkuu’s impending sexual confrontations. The entire time, Senkuu had been sliding the anal vibrator to adjust to Tsukasa’s needs so he could coherently converse with his sister. Tsukasa’s erotica had gone unnoticed until Mirai pointed to Senkuu in the middle of their conversation about the Little Mermaid Ariel, asking about the ingenious scientific prodigy controlling Tsukasa’s pussy cravings with a touch of his finger from his phone.

 “Who is that?” she asked, curious. “Big Brother?”

Senkuu’s eyes widened. Tsukasa looked back at him. His eyes widened with shock, too. Damn, Senkuu cursed in his head, looking away. Tsukasa couldn’t quite say he was his lover, could he?

“He is my very best friend, Senkuu Ishigami,” Tsukasa told her, sweetly resting his head on her arm. He smiled, eyes gazing at Senkuu with lust. “He is the most intelligent man on this Earth that I’ve seen. He’s the one that helped restore your health…” He panted, just thinking of him. “Mirai. Make sure you thank him. He’s very… _prominent_ in his acquisitive characteristics…” Tsukasa’s eyes led down to the bulge in Senkuu’s pants his lover was trying to hide behind his phone. Senkuu sucked his teeth. Tsukasa smirked, preying on him. “Senkuu, come over here. I want you to say hello and introduce yourself to my sister.”

Senkuu caught their gazes. Their eyes lingered on him as he slowly walked over to Mirai, standing beside Tsukasa. He set their bag of seashells on the edge of the bed and held Tsukasa’s hand, gripping Mirai’s with his own.

“Why hello there, Mirai…” He greeted; voice somber. Tsukasa looked. “I’m Senkuu Ishigami. Though, you can call me Senkuu. Tsukasa and I have been very close here since the Stone Age, kukuku... I consider him my best friend. He’s told me that you like seashells. Want to see one?”

“Yes…!” Mirai nodded, enthusiastic. “Show me, onii-san Senkuu!”

Senkuu couldn’t deny that an arrow seemed to pierce through his chemically sound heart when Mirai called him her older brother. He laughed.

“Kukuku… Alright,” He dug in the bag and pulled out a lime-green colored seashell. He looked at it for a moment. “Do you know what this seashell is called? It’s goes by the name of _coquina_ and it’s from the left-over shells that creatures like crabs leave behind. Can you guys guess what their used for? Kukuku… 10 billion points go to the right answer.”

“Lime.” Tsukasa replied, immediate. He was still dazed, but Senkuu’s presence soothed him some. He scooted near him with his chair. Senkuu turned away, trying not to blush. Tsukasa’s lips parted.

 _Hmmmn… You don’t want me, Senkuu?_ His amber eyes seemed to ask him. His hold on Senkuu’s hand tightened, urging him to be naughty with him. His toes squirmed together. He looked down between his thighs. Underneath the beach coverup… he was growing very slimy. Senkuu saw. _Come sleep with me. We can continue this ordeal later. It’s opportune time._

 _No!_ Senkuu snapped, shaking his head fiercely. He gritted his teeth. Tsukasa licked his lips and taunted him, smirking lowly at his embarrassed lover. Sweat dripped from the side of Senkuu’s forehead. _What are you? Some sort of she-beast that’s going to rip me apart if I don’t bang you for a quickie in the bathroom?_

Tsukasa wasn’t one to disagree.

“Uuummm…” Mirai’s voice broke through their subliminal conversation as she thought hard about the shell Senkuu asked her about. Tsukasa’s attention returned to his sister. She hummed. _“Mmmmnnn…_ Maybe to look pretty!”

Everyone laughed. The doctor slid out of the room and closed the door, giving Tsukasa and Senkuu’s group some privacy. Cece sat in another chair across the hospital room along with Iridium, Liu, and Rhenium who engaged in a game of virtual poker on their phones. Tsukasa moved even closer to Senkuu, bumping his warm thighs with his. He leaned towards his ear and whispered harshly.

 _“I don’t like when you play games with me, Senkuu…”_ He suspected, growing delirious. He tugged on the tip of Senkuu’s ear and gave him a moan, fingers treading over his lover’s. _“You’re making my pussy twitch and tighten with excitement even_ more _by casting me aside. What’s your decision?”_

Senkuu broke his hand away from Mirai’s. Tsukasa grabbed his fingertips and laced them with his own, grasping his small hand. He didn’t let him go. Senkuu gulped.

 _“Tsuka-chan…”_ Senkuu whispered lowly, only to where Tsukasa could hear. His lover’s eyes blazed bright amber soaked with lust. He _needed_ Senkuu. _“Just_ go _to the bathroom. I’ll be right there.”_

Tsukasa smirked. _“Thank you,”_ he said, devious. _“Senkuu. I’ll see you then and_ don’t _keep me waiting.”_ He stood up from his chair and walked towards the room’s restroom. He opened the door. _“I don’t like when something’s caught my eye and it’s desperately trying to escape my clutches. My cunt won’t_ let _it. Mhmhmhm…”_

 _“What—?!”_ Senkuu gasped aloud.

Everyone turned their heads to look at him. Senkuu’s eyes widened. Tsukasa shut the door behind him, avoiding the suspicion. Senkuu gritted his teeth.

 _“You damn bastard,”_ he called him. _“I’ll get you for this, Tsuka-chan.”_

“What?” Mirai spoke up, blinking with confusion.

Senkuu turned to her. “Ah…” he caught himself. “I mean, you’re both right about the shells,” He watched to make sure everyone returned to their business. They did. “But, there’s also another use for these seashells. These green ones are the same ones used that Ariel wore in the Little Mermaid. Want to feel?”

Mirai’s eyes lit up. “Oh my gosh…” she gasped, covering her mouth. She squirmed excitedly in the bed like she was holding herself back. “Can I hold it…? I feel so honored… _Ishishihishi…”_

“They’re all yours, Mirai.” Senkuu pushed the bag of seashells towards her, pulling another one out. He placed it in Mirai’s palm. “How about we make seashell necklaces for each other after your big brother gets out of the bathroom and feels better? I’m going to go check on him,”

Senkuu stood from his chair. He looked at Tsukasa’s. His husband _was_ horny. Left over traces of slimy cum was left on the seat. Senkuu rolled down the sleeve of his shirt and wiped it away discreetly. He almost couldn’t _believe_ Tsukasa was entering in an erotic vindictive state. He would help him any way he would.

Senkuu entered the bathroom. There, Tsukasa awaited him. He leapt on Senkuu’s body and tackled him against the sink, picking him up to make out with him. Tsukasa nodded his head, tongue tracing Senkuu’s lips. Senkuu broke away after a while. Tsukasa smirked.

 _“You made it…”_ He spoke erotically in Japanese, voice dragging and pitchy. Senkuu couldn’t deny the enticement he felt when their boners graced each other. Tsukasa mumbled tight laughter. _“Mmmhmm… Treat my pussy now, Senkuu… It keeps_ twitching, _feel it.”_

Tsukasa dropped him. There, Senkuu slid his fingers in between Tsukasa’s thighs and started to rub his puffy cunt. He slipped four fingers in him. He gasped, feeling empty space. Tsukasa shivered, moaning. Senkuu broke away. Tsukasa’s pussy made a loud _SLURP!_ Suction sound.

 _“Don’t tell me you actually slid that anal vibrator all the way up your cunt, Tsukasa…?”_ Senkuu asked in disbelief. _“Where the_ hell _is it at? Kukuku… I don’t feel it.”_

Tsukasa rubbed his cunt, unable to bear with the sexual arousal Senkuu gave him. _“It’s right there,”_ he pointed to the corner of the sink, gesturing to a small black anal plug left vibrating in semen fluids. Senkuu gasped. _“I took it out… I couldn’t wait… For your_ cock…”

Tsukasa stuck out his tongue.

Senkuu fucked Tsukasa on top of the toilet. He stripped his own pants off and sat on it, Tsukasa above him. Tsukasa lifted his beach cover up dress and bit on it to quiet his moans, spreading his legs on the railings against the wall beside him. He leaned back against Senkuu’s shoulder as Senkuu reached down and stuck his fat dick in his pussy, shoving it all the way inside.

 _“Mmmnn…!”_ Tsukasa whined, eyes widening. He shivered, panting with delight as Senkuu started to move. His pussy slurped his member as it slid in and out of his womb, cementing his children deep within. He squeezed Senkuu’s hand tightly. _“Aoughhnn… Aoughhnn… Aoughhnnn… Aoughhnn…!!!”_

Tsukasa’s cunt was swollen purple. The lips of it were bruised and puffy and his hole was a sloppy mess. Though, when Senkuu started to pound it, it made it easier for Tsukasa to crane his dick against his prostate and stimulate himself, easing the burden of ecstasy.

 _“Aoughhnn… Aoughhhnn…”_ Senkuu gritted his teeth, biting his own shirt collar. He fucked Tsukasa silently for five minutes straight without a break, Tsukasa’s breasts jiggling against the side of his face. He moaned. _“Aoughhnn… Damn you, Tsukasa… Aoughhnn… Aoughhn…”_

Tsukasa nodded his head. _“Mhmm…!! Mhmmmnn…”_ He shivered, Senkuu cumming deep within him. His sperm leaked out of his cunt and spilled into the toilet water beneath them. Tsukasa stuck his tongue out, face flushing. He shuddered, soaked with pleasure. _“AOUGHHN—!!! AOUGHHNN~!! AOUGGHHNNN~!!!!”_

Tsukasa craned his head against Senkuu’s neck, bouncing on his dick rougher to whore out his pussy’s g-spot. Senkuu’s eyes rolled. Shit, he was _trying_ to not make any noises! Though, you couldn’t hear anything from outside—

They had the fossette running.

Tsukasa rode him faster. At this point, tears trailed down the corners of his eyes. Senkuu fucked him harsher. Tsukasa’s thick ass clapped on each other’s waist as they fucked into one another, milking Senkuu’s semen out of his dripping cock. It splattered out of Tsukasa’s pussy when it bobbed itself up and down on its erectile length.

It got to a point when another five minutes passed and Tsukasa was ghosting out rough whines and whimpers, craning his body and arching it so Senkuu could fuck into and hammer his prostate. Tsukasa squealed beneath his cover up, eyes rolling. He reached out to hold Senkuu’s hand. Senkuu fucked him rough for a couple more minutes until they both edged each other, hung. Tsukasa stuck his tongue out.

 _“You want to cum, Tsuka-chan…?”_ Senkuu asked lowly, taking some whispered breaths. Tsukasa rolled his head across Senkuu’s shoulders, feeling Senkuu’s throbbing member twitch. More cum spewed inside and dripped from Senkuu’s length. It splattered in the toilet water beneath them. Tsukasa panted. _“You’ve got to be good, Tsuka-chan. No more quickies… let me just take care of you at home… How does that sound, Tsuka-chan…?”_

Senkuu stuck his tongue out, too. The two of them panted against one another’s gaped mouths. Tsukasa’s pussy flexed and shuddered with delayed excitement. He was going to orgasm any second.

Tsukasa nodded his head. _“AAAAOUUGGGGHHNNNN—!!!!!”_ He moaned loudly as Senkuu hit his prostate a couple times, beating his member’s imprint into it. He screamed. _“AAOUGHHNNNN~!!!!! AAAAAAOOOOUUUUUUGGGGHHHNNNNNNN~!!!!!”_

He squirted.

Senkuu grabbed Tsukasa’s dick just right before he did and angled it down into the toilet bowl, Tsukasa relieving himself from his enthralling sexual fluids. He shuddered and twitched, nipples leaking some milk though it wasn’t enough to where Senkuu’s tongue couldn’t lap it up. Tsukasa squeezed Senkuu’s dick tighter, almost snapping it.

 _“FUCK—!”_ Senkuu finally gasped aloud, cursing. He shivered, coming within Tsukasa as his white liquids coated the insides of him. Tsukasa took a harsh breath. His pussy convulsed, coughing his sperm out of it. Tsukasa screamed. Senkuu groaned, parched for air. _“AOUGHHNN… AOUGHHNN… Damn you, Tsuka-chan.. I almost had you… too…”_

Tsukasa nodded; eyes rolled in the backs of his head. He bounced his pussy on Senkuu’s member a couple times, revolving his hips in tight circles and getting all of that semen outside of him. Senkuu shivered. Tsukasa’s pussy sucked on him good, too. They stayed there for ten minutes allowing Tsukasa to finish them off before coming to. They caught their breath.

 _“All better…”_ Senkuu spoke up, voice croaking. Tsukasa turned to look at him. _“Tsuka-chan…?”_

 _“Mmmnn…”_ Tsukasa bit his lip. He nodded his head, eyes fluttering. His lips parted. _“Yes, my dearest Senkuu… Mmmngh… You’ve indulged my pussy enough for today. Though, you can still entertain it by all means…”_

Tsukasa trailed Senkuu’s hand down his abdomen and between his thighs. He rubbed their fingers against his cunt’s spread lips accepting Senkuu’s twitching member inside. Tsukasa laughed, feeling it grow flaccid.

 _“I like it when you’re inside me…”_ He said, whispering in Senkuu’s ear. He licked all around and inside it, palming his pussy with him. Senkuu nodded his head, gripping his hand tight. Tsukasa gasped, feeling his pussy waver. _“I also like when you_ spank _me._ Do _it.”_

Senkuu spanked his cunt.

_“AUH-AUHNNN~!!!”_

Senkuu and Tsukasa gathered themselves from their quick round of sex. Senkuu stood to his feet as Tsukasa wiped himself down some, flushing the toilet. He smirked.

 _“What?”_ Senkuu asked, looking at him. _“You miss all the cum that fell out of your lascivious pussy going down the drain? Kukuku…”_

 _“Mmmn, yes, but not quite.”_ Tsukasa answered. He bent over on the sink and lowered himself some, pressing his ass against Senkuu’s face. It was dripping with his semen. Tsukasa’s lips parted. _“Mmmnn… I want you to_ lick _it from me._ Suck _it out of my ass, Senkuu…”_

Senkuu did.

By the time they came out of the bathroom, Mirai was caught in conversations about what kinds of tales Tsukasa would tell his sister when they were younger. Her favorite was of course being a mermaid princess.

Senkuu sat down by her bedside next to Tsukasa. He still had the anal vibrator inside him, but Senkuu kept it at a low setting. After all that sex in the bathroom… Tsukasa would be alright.

“Yo, Mirai.” Senkuu greeted. He smirked, grabbing the bag of shells. He took a couple of them out. “I told you we’d be right back.”

“Yeah!” Mirai nodded, excited. “It’s great seeing big brother Tsukasa having so many friends.” She looked down at her sheets and gave them a somber smile. Tsukasa listened. “Before… It was just us. Now, he has so many I can barely remember anyone’s name!”

The room laughed. Tsukasa grabbed her hand. His palm was so large compared to hers. Tsukasa didn’t act like it, but he was such a tall man that his limbs were abnormally longer compared to the regular Japanese frame. It came also from years of bulking and healthy eating, mostly protein, but Tsukasa underneath all that was fully Japanese. Sometimes, Senkuu couldn’t believe how accustomed Tsukasa had grown to being unusual and unique to his native epitome. Tsukasa was a giant.

“Mmmn… Mirai, I’m so thankful I have you, again.” Tsukasa told her. He broke into a smile, clasping his other hand around hers. He was glad Senkuu satisfied his pussy earlier. Now, he could focus on enjoying his time with Mirai. He sighed with relief. “Really, I am. Now we can talk about…”

Cece stayed and watched them converse with Mirai. She saw Senkuu begin making a seashell necklace with a loose string for Mirai and Tsukasa; them doing the same as well. She couldn’t help but smile.

This was a nostalgic moment.

Tsukasa talked to Mirai about Senkuu and told her about his interests, how he was, his personality—everything that made him give his heart to Senkuu. Mirai couldn’t stop smiling, mesmerized. Senkuu stepped in when Tsukasa didn’t know how to describe his science well enough for Mirai. He kept getting puzzled but Senkuu shortened it down enough to where even Mirai could understand.

She was mentally six years old.

The way she acted and carried herself… Senkuu knew that her maturity didn’t match her mind. She was bashful and impulsive in nature like a child. Senkuu knew this possibility was bound to happen because Mirai was 6 when she fell in a coma and 12 when the Stone Age took place. Senkuu looked at Tsukasa.

He could tell his lover didn’t think about it, right now. He was too busy playing thumb wars with Mirai, then her learning how to braid his silky and water wavy hair, placing seashells inside. Senkuu smiled. The conversation about Mirai’s mental competence would be for another day. Tsukasa’s, too.

As the afternoon reached towards the night and visiting hours were ending, Senkuu and Tsukasa began to clean up their arts and crafts area. Cece stood up from her visiting chair.

“Alright guys,” she said, tucking her phone into her pocket. Senkuu and Tsukasa looked back at her. “It’s getting late. Don’t you have something to share with Mirai?”

Tsukasa raised his eyebrow. “Mmmnnn… I don’t think so,” he said, looking back at his sister. “Mmmnnn… What is it…?”

Cece gave Senkuu a look. Senkuu smiled, standing up from the bed. He crossed his arms and grinned at Tsukasa and Mirai. He couldn’t wait to share the news.

“We’re taking Mirai home,” He announced. “Tonight. You’re coming with us. It’s about time we reunite and become a family together, right? Mirai, are you ready?”

Tsukasa’s eyes widened. “Senkuu…!” he gasped, clutching Mirai’s hand. Mirai did the same with his. Tsukasa’s lip fell. “We can’t… not without the proper paperwork being processed—”

“That’s the paperwork you guys filled out earlier, Tsukasa.” Cece confessed, stepping forward. “You didn’t wonder why you all were filling out so much just to visit your sister? We’re taking her home. I even brought some clothes for her to wear outside of her hospital gowns. You ready?”

The Shishiou’s eyes glimmered with excitement. They hugged each other, Tsukasa pulling Mirai close to his heart. Mirai gasped for air, getting smothered by Tsukasa’s breasts. Tsukasa broke away. Everyone laughed. Senkuu smiled.

They were finally all a family.

Senkuu helped Tsukasa clean their seashell necklace making zone as Cece helped Mirai get dressed in turn, taking a tank and shorts out of a shopping bag from Rhenium and Indium. She changed Mirai in the bathroom and put a coat over her shoulders, holding her hand. The management team stood. They were ready to return home.

 

______________________

 

When they walked through the doors of the Old Hampton villa, Tsukasa and Cece helped set up Mirai’s room right next to his and Senkuu’s. Senkuu watched as his lover become dedicated and focused, making sure Mirai was settled in for the night.

“And don’t be afraid to call me, Mirai…” Tsukasa told her as he held her hand, Senkuu standing next to him. Mirai was turning in for the night. She had a long day. “I can hear you. Just knock on the door or get Senkuu or I. He’ll listen and be with you. Even if… you get lonely, we’ll sleep with you or if you have a nightmare… don’t hesitate to come in our room, Clara’s, Cece, Liu’s, or Rhenium and Iridium’s. We’re all here to help and you are _not_ a burden on either of us. Is there anything else you need to know before I turn in for the night with Senkuu?”

“Mm-mmm… Not really.” Mirai said, shaking her head. She wore a silk set of Ariel pajamas and her eyes had bags underneath them, sleepy. Senkuu figured she hadn’t been sleeping well in the hospital thinking about her brother Tsukasa and wondering if he was still alive. Senkuu was relieved that their worst fears didn’t come to pass. “I’m okay… big brother. I am alright… just sleepy. _Shishishi!”_

Their laughter filled the room. Tsukasa stayed with her as Mirai fell asleep, turning off the light. He kissed her forehead before leaving the room, shutting the door. She was fast asleep.

“She’s definitely your sister,” Senkuu explained to him, undressing once the two of them settled down in their own room. Tsukasa sat down on the bed and took off his beach cover up, combing his hair out. He left the seashells inside. “You look the same and act so gentle and soft. Her eyes are like yours, Tsukasa. Perhaps, maybe even lighter. Kukuku…”

Tsukasa stood from the bed. He was naked. He pulled Senkuu close to him in a hug once his lover was bare and closed his eyes, clutching him tight. Senkuu’s eyes widened.

“Thank you,” he said. “Senkuu.”

He was grateful.

Senkuu let his lover embrace him. He pulled his arms closer, resting against Tsukasa. His lover’s heart was beating warm and pulsing with excitement. Tsukasa took Senkuu’s scent in.

They made love.

Senkuu leaned Tsukasa over across their bed, coming between him. The two of their bodies pressed together as Tsukasa moaned, Senkuu kissing over his neck. He whimpered.

 _“Auhhh—!!! Auhhh—!!!”_ He called out, sticking out his tongue in arousal. Senkuu licked between his breasts, diving his nose in. He motorboated him. _“AAUHHHHHH—!!!! AAAAAUUUGHHHH—!!! AWWWUHHHH—!!!! AAWWWUUHHH, SENKUU~!!! AAAEEEHHHHH—!!! AAAAAUUIIIIHHHH—!!! AAWUHH—!!! AWWUHHHH—!!!”_

Tsukasa’s legs cradled Senkuu’s body as he spread his thighs. Fresh semen traced them. Tsukasa was leaking wet like a pool with Senkuu fondling his breasts between his face, licking his nipples rapidly. He sucked on them.

Tsukasa’s body entered a state of eternal ecstasy.

 _“AAAAOOOOUUUUHHHH—!!!!!”_ Tsukasa gripped his breasts, leaning his head back. He started to whine, whimpering. His tongue fell out his mouth. _“YES…. MMNNNNN… SENKUU!!! SUCK ON ME DEEPER~!!!! I WANT IT, I WANT IT…!!! AAAUUUHHHH~!!!! AAAUUUGGGHHHH~!!!! OH MY GOD, SENKUU~!!! AAUUUHHHH… AAAUUUHHHH…!!! AAAAUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHNNN~!!!!”_

Senkuu couldn’t break away from his lover’s body. Tsukasa turned his head, biting the sheets as Senkuu sucked hard on his nipple, bobbing his head up and down. His teeth nicked it. Tsukasa whimpered.

Cream fluid pooled into Senkuu’s mouth.

 _“AAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHH……..!!!!!!!”_ Tsukasa bellowed, long. He let Senkuu suck on it deeper, slurping his benevolent milk into his mouth. He couldn’t stop his body from growing warm, twitching. _“OOOOUUUHHHHH… MY GOD, SENKUU…!!! UAAHHNNN~!!! UUAAAHHHNNNN~!!! AUHHH—!!! AAUUHHHH—!!!”_

Senkuu broke away, sucking in his other one and divided his time between them. Tsukasa nodded his head, panting. This was all he wanted. He pushed both of his breasts into Senkuu’s mouth.

Senkuu drunk from them.

He could feel the arousal Tsukasa felt as he rubbed the palm of his hand against his cunt, warming it. Tsukasa shivered with delight.

 _“OOAAAUUHH, SENKUU—!!! YES!!”_ He chanted, legs spreading wider beneath Senkuu’s arms. Senkuu broke away from his breasts and licked down his stomach into his pussy. He ate him out. Tsukasa screamed. _“AAAAOOUUUHHHH~!!!! OOUUUHHH, THERE, MY PUSSY WANTS IT—!!!! AAAOOUGGGHH!!!!!!! OAAUUGHHNN~!!! YES…!!! AAWWWUUUHHHNNNNN…!!! YOU’RE DRIVING MY PUSSY SO CRAZY…!!!! I CAN’T CONTAIN IT, SENKUU…!!!!”_

 _“Contain… what?”_ Senkuu asked between his licks, sucking on his cunt. His lover’s body rippled with pleasure. He made a long moan, his pussy tightening on Senkuu’s tongue.

Tsukasa squirted.

 _“AAAOUUGGGGHHHHHHHHH—!!!!”_ He gasped, quickly. _“AAAOUUUUUUHHHNNNNNMMMM~!!! BE WITH ME, SENKUU!!! I CAN’T BEAR IT~!!!! AAAAOUUUGGGHNNNNN—!!!”_

Tsukasa’s voice pitched, growing higher. Senkuu’s eyes rolled in the backs of his head as Tsukasa wet the both of them, ejaculating. He didn’t stop until he caught his breath a minute or two later, panting.

He stopped leaking.

 _“AAAAUUGGGHHHNNNNN…!!!”_ He continued to moan, Senkuu licking his cunt roughly still despite their slick wetness. He sighed. _“AAAOUUHHNNN~!!!! AAAAUUHHHNNN~!!! AAAAHHHH~!!! OUUUGHHNN… GOD DAMMIT, SENKUU…!!! FUCK—!!! LICK MY CUNT THERE…!! IT WANTS YOU…!!! SHIT—!!!”_

Senkuu could listen to Tsukasa moan all day. His lover played with his breasts, pinching his nipples. He twitched. Senkuu nodded his head.

Tsukasa was ready to make intimate love.

Senkuu pulled away. He turned Tsukasa over on his side as he came between his thighs, Tsukasa pulling him close by lifting his leg and resting it on the back of Senkuu’s neck. Senkuu moaned. Tsukasa nodded his head, urging Senkuu to get inside him. Senkuu licked down his ribcage and pulled his breast into his mouth, slurping on it.

He thrusted inside.

Tsukasa groaned. _“AAAAAUUUUUHHHHH—!!!! AAAUUHHHHH—!!!!”_ He cried out, putting his head down. He gasped for air. _“AAAAUUUHHHH—!!!! SENKUU, YESS—!!!! FUCK ME HARD, SENKUU~!!!! POUND MY PUSSY RIGHT THERE, SENKUU!!!”_

Senkuu thrusted into him even rougher than before, hammering his prostate. _“Mmmmm… Tsukasa…. Auuuuuhhhhh….”_ He mumbled against him, pulling his breasts into his mouth before sucking them again. He shivered, swirling his tongue around them. _“Auuuhhmmm…!!! Tsukasa…. Ishigami…!! I love you… Auuuhhhh—!!! Aaaaaauuuuhhhhhh~!!!! Auuughhhhh—!!!!”_

Tsukasa whimpered all night long. Senkuu probably stayed up for 2 hours with him before Tsukasa slowed to a stop, face flushed red with tears. Senkuu breathed heavily, looking down at him.

Tsukasa was overwhelmed.

He didn’t say anything but the tears he cried as Senkuu fucked him were for Mirai. He was grateful his little sister was alive and in perfect health. It was the only thing he wanted from the bottom of his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMFGGGG SO MUCH TO SAY.
> 
> First of all, I really felt for Tsukasa in this chapter because of his flashbacks about David and his trauma molestation. Sometimes when I'm writing those scenes I tear up feeling how hard it must've been for Tsukasa to go through this molestation ring from the time he was 14-18 years old in the Stone World and I also wanted to bring up a couple of things that further back my headcanon of Tsukasa being molested in a child sexual exploitation scheme:
> 
> ***(P.S.: I'm also the initial Wiki Contributor on Tsukasa's page on the official Dr. Stone fandom wiki so I indulge in his characteristics a bit more on there and make frequent updates and headcanons! Make sure you check it out! (^ u ^) b)
> 
> 1.) He states that seashells don't belong to anyone; the sea nor the land. This scene really sticks out to me because look back on Chapter 4 when he tells Senkuu this. Tsukasa is commonly referred to as the Pure White Seashell and seashells are a consistent symbol coming up within his background story and are a crucial part of his character. Taking from this and his symbolism being a pure white seashell---> He implies that HE doesn't belong to anyone or anything! Think about it. He's referencing that at one point he belonged to someone or something: The child exploitation scheme!
> 
> 2\. He owes over $10,950,000+ in Mirai's hospital bills! I calculated the cost of his sister being brain dead in a coma within the ICU for the canon 6 years Tsukasa stated. Being in the ICU can cost anywhere from $2000-$5000 per day depending on the patient's conditions. Since his sister is brain dead Tsukasa's had to pay $5000 per day x 6 years = $10,950,000! That means he pays $1,825,000 a year and he notes that his family was poor! So this brings another key evidence of the child sexual exploitation conclusion to the table below:
> 
> 3.) Tsukasa has to be 18 to even qualify for the UFC. If you're under the age of 18 participating in junior league matches and championships you don't earn money aside from prizes "MAYBE" included in Championships. So during this time from age 12-17 Tsukasa would have to find something to support his sister and make $5000 per day and keep her hooked up. This furthers my sexual exploitation theory of Tsukasa because there would be no way he would make that much money just strictly doing MMA appearances and winning championships of a couple of thousand dollars which only come around every season!
> 
> 3.)Tsukasa also would have to move over to the States and train facing guys x2 his size since he has physically naturally "small" body wise for being Japanese. He would need a coach to teach him how to bulk up, correctly perfect his technique besides his insane spacial awareness and kinesthetic understanding skills. He could NOT do this in Japan due to the small MMA/UFC community.
> 
> 4.) Tsukasa goes on purging those with "vested" interests. If we infer a little deeper, he also targets adults specifically. His primal innate drive goes beyond that of being severely affected when he was assaulted on the beach. While I do state the reasons behind how this assault affected Tsukasa's character, think about how he destroys so many stone statues that happen to be adults: Almost like he's implying he's gaining the power BACK from his abusers. He also tells Ukyo, Taiju, and Kaseki that since the Kingdom of Science has won, his stone statues that have been smashed have become meaningless victims---> Otherwise, stating that in his pursuit for his grandoise ideals of a youthful setting where the younger generation can prosper without people TAKING from them! Going deeper into this, it's like he's referencing that something has been TAKEN from HIM! Pure White Seashells represent innoncence and this can be a refeence to his innonce being ROBBED, likewise his virginity. There are also many more references I talk about on the Fandom Wiki page that goes deeper into the symbolism about this particular evidence.
> 
> [END]
> 
> I want to type so much more but there's a word limit and I'm trying to keep it simple and cute! LOL but anyway, I'll get on to updating another Chapter after this one so ya'll have fun and a great week! Keep ya'll's heads up!
> 
> Monsta up, up, and away~!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yosh~! Another update!
> 
> I thought I'd do another update because I be gone for some time and i really want ya'll to have something to gnaw on before I come back again and update after a bazillion years!
> 
> Here's to a double update!
> 
> *Cheers*

Morning came.

Senkuu woke up first. Tsukasa was still resting but Senkuu figured Tsukasa already checked in on Mirai before going back to sleep. Senkuu got up from the edge of the bed.

He took a shower and cleaned himself off from last night. He was surprised Tsukasa didn’t want to go for a couple more rounds and turned in quickly. The only thing that happened after they turned in for the night was Tsukasa urging Senkuu to lick his pussy once or twice but, hey. Senkuu would take that over having continuous sex for six hours without a break and going for more every time Tsukasa wanted it and blacking out as the night drew to a close. Though, Tsukasa would still fuck on his body after that.

Tsukasa was a sex-crazed _monster._

Senkuu was glad his lover got some rest. He stepped out of the shower and dried himself off. He decided what to wear. Today would _actually_ be the day that Tsukasa would be conducting only business on his account for his career so, Senkuu’s schedule was free outside of making love to Tsukasa.

Senkuu slipped on a white formal t-shirt underneath a deep sea-green cardigan, rolling up the sleeves and cuffing his arms. He put on some caramel colored khakis and loafers. He stepped out of the room and closed the door silently. He wanted Tsukasa to get as much rest as he could since last night was hard on him.

 _“AAAAUUUHUHUHUHUH~!!!!!!”_ He remembered Tsukasa crying last night during their love making, throwing his head down. Senkuu fucked him from the side, lifting one of his legs with Tsukasa’s thigh tucked above his arm. He sobbed. _“AAAUUUUHHHHH—!!!! YES, SENKUU—!!! DEEPER!!!! DEEPER INSIDE ME!!!! DEEPER INSIDE ME, SENKUU—!!! HAYAKU… HAYAKU~!!! AOUGHHMMNNN…”_

Senkuu would’ve let Tsukasa’s moans blow over his head but these particular ones were clouding his mind. His lover was beseeching and bellowing to Senkuu like he was _begging_ for Senkuu’s company. He wanted him closer and being with Tsukasa for so long…

This only happened when Tsukasa got revived for the first time.

Senkuu shut his eyes, sighing. _Tsukasa would be alright,_ he told himself, treading downstairs. _He’s always been emotional. Kukuku… He has his long awaited sister back from the dead. Who wouldn’t be?_

Senkuu entered the kitchen and opened the fridge, pouring himself a glass of orange juice. He decided to keep his breakfast light. He ate a banana.

Tsukasa’s team was still sleeping in because that previous night was onerous for everyone. Even though they recovered Mirai, they spent the entire day at the hospital. They needed rest. Senkuu understood.

He finished his breakfast and threw it away, washing his cup in the sink before putting it back up again. He yawned, making his way to the home’s indoor library. He figured he should brush up on some loose mineral facts that he had gotten quite rusty on since sleeping with Tsukasa so much this week.

He picked out a large textbook with dust covering it. Senkuu blew it off. It probably hadn’t been used since the first time it was bought. Senkuu flipped through a couple pages, skimming them. He shrugged, closing the book.

“Oh, well.” He said to himself aloud. “Ain’t no use in standing here with a textbook fossil in my hands and not reading it, kukuku…”

Senkuu whistled, taking a look outside. It was a clear sunny morning. He stepped out and shut the door behind him, sitting on the porch’s table beneath the shade. He opened the book.

“What are you reading,” A voice asked beside him. “Big brother Senkuu?”

Senkuu flinched. _“Yuugh—!!!”_ he shouted, backing up. “What the heck?”

Mirai was sitting next to him at the table. She was wearing a tank with shorts and sandals, swinging her legs eagerly. Looking at her amber eyes… she just looked like her brother Tsukasa.

“Oh, did I scare you…?” she asked, voice tiny and small. “I’m sorry, big brother. I was just curious seeing you come out so early in the morning. I wanted to get up… for myself because the sun was pretty… outside. I haven’t seen it so clear in a long time… 3,700 years _is_ a long time, right? _Shishishi…”_

Senkuu smirked. “That’s right,” he told her, hearing her giggle. He smiled. “It _is_ a long time.”

A peaceful silence passed between the two of them as they listened to the winds blow through the trees and cicada’s chirp for the summer. Senkuu read his textbook.

“Big brother, I’ve been thinking…” Mirai started to say, opening up suddenly. She looked far away in the distance like something was on her mind. Senkuu broke away from his book and listened. “About older big brother Tsukasa.”

“Oh?” Senkuu lured. “What has your mind puzzled over such a strong big brother?”

“Just thinking… older big brother is strong here,” She held her bicep, gripping it tight. “But… He is very _strange_ here,” Mirai pointed to her head, letting go of her arm. “Is something wrong… with big brother Tsukasa?”

Senkuu’s eyes widened. Even Mirai noticed that something wasn’t right with Tsukasa. Well, she was still a young child; an adolescent. Mentally, she was 6 years old even though she was physically 12. Senkuu sighed.

“What makes you think that,” he asked. “Mirai?”

 _“Uuhhnnn…_ Very early this morning he came into my room when it was dark. He combed my hair out of my face… then kissed my forehead. He climbed in my bed and hugged me… I think he fell asleep. When I woke up again… big brother Tsukasa was crying… saying someone’s name.”

“Whose name was he saying?”

“He kept repeating a couple men’s names… He was sad, saying _‘Coach Clarke… don’t hurt me… I’ve been a good boy…’_ and _‘Mark… I will keep this…_ exchange—I _think_ … that’s what he said, though it’s a big word— _between us.’_ He moved around in his sleep and pulled me closer… to his body. Big brother Tsukasa is frail… Big brother Senkuu.”

Senkuu took every word Mirai said seriously. He didn’t know that Tsukasa did this in his sleep. Senkuu thought about Tsukasa’s past childhood sexual trauma and how Tsukasa must’ve clung to Mirai early this morning to protect and keep her safe—

Unlike him.

Senkuu sighed. “Did he say anything else… Mirai?” he asked. Mirai thought for a moment. Senkuu reached out, holding her hand. He pressed his head against hers, moving closer. “It’s alright if he didn’t… Has he always had a habit of talking in his sleep…?”

 _“Uuhhnnn…_ Not from what I remember,” Mirai recalled. “Though… Big brother has always been fragile _here,”_ She pointed to her head, again. “I think his mind is hurt. I want him to get better… Though, he always is worried sick about me. _Ishishishi…”_

Mirai giggled. She wasn’t wrong, Senkuu thought. She picked up that something was mentally wrong with Tsukasa. Even at this age, she could understand that Tsukasa wasn’t psychologically well. He was ill.

Senkuu changed the conversation. “Okay, Mirai.” He said. “I’ll talk to Tsukasa about what he says in his sleep…” He let her go and gave a small smile. “He’ll tell me what’s wrong, kukuku—”

“Even if… something is _always_ wrong…?” Mirai questioned.

Senkuu froze. “Mirai…” he said, voice deep with a dark shadow cast over his face. “How long… do you remember Tsukasa being like this? It’s alright if you don’t.”

“Since… I was very small. Little. Big brother got in trouble one time because he chased a butterfly he saw into the road with cars zooming by. I tried to follow him but didn’t see the butterfly. He almost got hurt really bad but a car swerved out of the way, honking its horn! Our parents saw and spoke bad words to Tsukasa. He wasn’t allowed to play with me anymore outside our parents watching. He was very… sad. I was, too. I wished I could see the butterfly he was talking about. It must’ve been pretty for him to chase after it like he did. He wanted to show me it. He said it’s wings were very gorgeous, like a seashell…”

“Has Tsukasa… ever tried to show you things that you _didn’t_ see? Like imaginary friends?”

“Yeah…!” Mirai nodded her head exuberantly. “Plenty of times. This morning he told me that he has a couple. I think one was named… David… and the other was Mark.”

Senkuu’s heart dropped. “How did you find out about them?” he said. “Mirai.”

“I asked big brother what he was talking about in his sleep, thinking it was pretty funny. _Ishishishi…_ even though he is very strong he still… has dreams like everyone else.”

“How does he play with his imaginary friends?”

“He didn’t say. But… he told me to keep this a secret between us.”

“Did he tell you not to tell me…?”

Mirai shifted her feet underneath the table. _“Yeah…”_ she whispered, nodding her head. She twiddled her thumbs. She was nervous. “But… I don’t think big brother Senkuu will tell anyone else.”

“That’s right,” Senkuu grabbed her hand, holding it. “Thank you, Mirai.”

Senkuu brought her close, hugging her. Mirai crossed her arms behind his back and pulled him as close as she could to her. Senkuu took a deep breath, smelling her. He stilled.

He would need to talk to Tsukasa when he woke up.

“What are you all doing outside?” a voice said. “You look like you’re having fun.”

A set of eyes peered into Senkuu’s back.

Senkuu whipped his head around. Mirai’s eyes lit up, seeing Tsukasa stand in the doorway of the porch behind them, resting against it. His arms were crossed. He wore a white sheer lace silk robe and his house slippers. Senkuu broke into a nervous sweat.

 _Oh, shit…_ He thought, seeing Tsukasa’s amber eyes blaze into his soul. _He looks_ pissed…!

Tsukasa let out a sigh. “Senkuu…” he said. “Can I speak with you for just a moment? I promise it won’t be long.” He looked at Mirai and waved to her sweetly. “Good morning, Mirai. Did you sleep well?”

“Yeah!” Mirai exclaimed. “Are you going to help big brother Senkuu and I learn… _minerals?_ I think that’s what they’re called?”

“Yeah…” Senkuu said shakily. “I’m sure that Tsukasa will. I’m going to talk with him for just a sec. In the meantime, you can read up on some Corundum and Calcite. They’re towards the bottom on the next page, kukuku…”

“Okay.”

Senkuu got up from the porch’s table and left the textbook of minerals in Mirai’s hands. She couldn’t read that well because cognitively she was 6-years old, but it would keep her occupied while him and Tsukasa talked. Senkuu shut the porch’s screen door behind him.

“Alright, Tsukasa.” He said. “What did you want to talk to me about? Kukuku… It couldn’t have just been sex… is it?”

“A little of both.” Tsukasa confessed. He hid himself behind the wall so Mirai couldn’t see them. He ran his fingers through his hair and hunched over so he could look Senkuu clearly in his face down below. Senkuu trembled with anxiety. Damn, his boyfriend was a beast! “I wanted to talk to you about Mirai. Did she say anything about me early this morning? I’d advise you to be honest because I admit, I feel a little bit backstabbed by your conversation with her.”

“How much did you hear?” Senkuu asked.

“Enough. Senkuu, tell me. What has you so concerned about me? I’m fine. Nothing’s wrong. I’m taking my unmerited medication—”

“Every other day.” Senkuu confessed. “Tsukasa… I’ve been watching. When was the last time you took your medicine?”

Tsukasa’s lip thinned. “Senkuu.” He said. “I _don’t_ want to talk about this. Just tell me what you were talking to Mirai about and why you’re so concerned—”

“I won’t unless you tell me when you last took your medicine. If you want answers from me, then you’re going to have to give me some as well.”

“Alright…” Tsukasa inhaled, letting out a sigh. “I’ll tell you, Senkuu. It’s been 3 ¼ weeks. I’ll be honest: I haven’t taken them because I feel _fine,_ Senkuu. I really don’t need them,”

“You don’t…?” Senkuu raised his eyebrow, looking into Tsukasa’s eyes. “You really feel fine without them, Tsukasa?”

“Yes…!” Tsukasa exclaimed enthusiastically, breaking into a smile. “I feel just fine without them, perhaps, even _better_ than I have before being on it. Mmmnnn… Senkuu, what’s wrong? You look like you don’t believe me. Why is it so hard for you to _trust_ me? Is it my brain, Senkuu? Is it the way that I function with or _without you…?!”_

Tsukasa’s eyes blazed wide with fury. Senkuu’s voice got caught in his throat. Tsukasa was serious. His lover searched him for truth. Senkuu kept his gaze.

He told him the truth.

“Not a goddamn 1 mm do I care about any of those things you listed, Tsukasa.” Senkuu explained. “My interests lie with science and I do not lie. Tsukasa, you have Schizoaffective Bipolar disorder without a doubt. Your hallucinations, the way you’ve been lately… I notice it all. Even if you don’t, I’m not going to sugar coat it for you. You’re sick, Tsukasa.”

“Senkuu, _stop_ saying that!” Tsukasa snapped, sucking in his lip. “I am _NOT_ sick—”

“Onii-san…?” a voice called out from behind the corner.

Both Senkuu and Tsukasa whipped their heads around to face Mirai standing behind them, peeking over the edge of the wall they spoke behind. Tsukasa calmed down, eyebrows falling.

“Oh, Mirai.” He said. “What is it that you need?”

“I’m sorry….” She shook her head. “I told big brother Senkuu our secret… I don’t want that to cause you guys to fight…”

Her lip trembled as she broke down some, tears falling from her eyes. Tsukasa knelt down towards and moved her hair out of her face. Senkuu crossed his arms.

“I’m sorry, Mirai,” Tsukasa told her. “It was my fault. I didn’t want you to feel like I was being a burden. This is between me and Senkuu, alright? It has nothing to do with you at all.”

“Are you sure…?” she croaked out.

“Positive. Now, go back outside and continue playing. I think there’s some coloring books on the kitchen counter Cece brought in earlier for you. There’s crayons packaged inside.”

“Okay…”

Mirai wearily left them and did what Tsukasa said, grabbing the coloring books and running back outside, shutting the screen door behind her. Tsukasa shot Senkuu a glare.

“Senkuu.” He told him; voice deep. “Tell me the truth. Depending on your answer, I’ll move differently between us from now on. What do you think is so wrong with me that I can’t function normally without my medicine? Don’t be afraid, Senkuu. I’ll be fine regardless.”

“You’re in a mania caused by your Schizoaffective Bipolar disorder right now.” Senkuu clarified strongly. “You’ve been in one for the past two weeks that’s caused by you abruptly stopping your medicine. Each time you do that you damage your brain and its chemistry. If you keep going down this path, you’ll have tardive psychosis—which means you’ll permanently suffer from delusions and hallucinations for the rest of your life and in rare cases it’s not reversable. You’re not taking your mood stabilizing medicine, either. That Lithium lowers the rate of how many manic episodes you have. Right now, your pussy’s swollen and bruised on the verge of becoming an injury that’s going to affect your performance in MMA _because_ you’re not taking your medicine. Your highs are most of the time sexual and it’s one of the reasons why you want to keep going. Even now, you’re horny and feel on top of the world, right? You have vibrators inside you right now, don’t you? I’ll help you take them out, but everything I’m telling you is the absolute truth and the farthest mm away from a lie. Do you trust everything I’m saying, Tsukasa?”

Tsukasa’s eyes were cast open in shock. Senkuu was right about everything he listed. Tsukasa _was_ in a manic episode and because of his Ansognia—the belief he had nothing wrong with him—he didn’t almost believe a word Senkuu was saying. He felt the vibrators stimulating his pussy at a low setting, keeping him calm and at bay so he didn’t want to fuck Senkuu when he was spending time with Mirai.

He wanted them to get to know each other.

He leaned his head back and closed his eyes, lip thinning in a frown. He let out a sigh through his nostrils and put his head down, hair falling over his face. He cried.

“Senkuu… How can you help me?” he asked, voice trembling. “I’m so far gone… _Mmnnn…._ There is beyond help for someone like me, isn’t it?”

A tear from his eyes fell on the marble floor. He broke into a sob, sucking his lip in. His eyes watered. Senkuu sighed. He knelt towards his lover and ran his hands across his back, soothing him. Tsukasa cried with disappointment—

He was unforgivable.

Senkuu took a breath. “No, there isn’t, Tsukasa.” He said. “You can still get help. It’s okay, just start taking your medicine at your prescribed dosages—this time, the _full_ 6 mg and 600 mg of Lithium that you were given. You still have plenty left. You’re still going to suffer withdrawal symptoms for about 2 or 3 weeks until the medicine kicks in, but you’ll be alright, kukuku… Remember, we’re a team. I’m with you and you’re with me. I love you…. And want you to get better. It’s alright to ask for help, Tsukasa.”

Tsukasa nodded his head.

After that day, Tsukasa started taking his medicine in correct doses and became diligent. Senkuu had seen this before from Tsukasa with his lover being adamant about his doses and then slipping off into not taking them. Though, this was different from those other times—

Tsukasa was doing this for him _and_ Mirai.

He wanted to get better. As the week ran into Wednesday, it was time for Tsukasa to meet with the heads of the UFC committee board and discuss his scheduled matches and positions in the league. The season was about to start in two or so weeks and Tsukasa needed to sign his annual renewal contract for being in the league.

He got dressed with Senkuu in the morning. His lover licked down his thighs and across his hips, moving with him underneath the covers. Tsukasa shivered, facing Senkuu. Senkuu dove into his mouth and kissed him.

They made love.

Tsukasa moaned as Senkuu flipped him over on his back and came between his legs, kissing him. Tsukasa panted, nodding his head. Senkuu ran his tongue down his abdomen and sucked on the tip of his cockhead. He gave him a blowjob, twisting his hand at his base and grinding his precum into his mouth. Tsukasa sighed.

 _“AAAUUOOOHHHH…. SENKUU….”_ He moaned, throwing his head back. He gasped as Senkuu sucked on him deeper. Sperm sept from Senkuu’s mouth. _“AAAAOOUHHHH, SENKUU, YES!!! HAYAKU!!! SENKUU!!! I WANT IT RIGHT THERE!!! I WANT IT RIGHT THERE—!!!!”_

Senkuu broke away from his tip, pulling off. He gulped the cum down his throat that fell from his lips. Tsukasa was excited. He spread his legs so Senkuu could come more between them, his lover running his hands down his thighs. Senkuu nodded his head.

 _“Auuuhhhh…. Tsukasa… I know that you want it….”_ Senkuu said to him, leaning over his body and pushing Tsukasa’s knees back. He pressed his lips against his, nodding his head. _“Yeah…. I know that you want it_ there _deeper, too….”_

Senkuu rubbed his palm flat against Tsukasa’s rose bud, teasing him. Tsukasa shivered, nodding his head. He stuck out his tongue and panted. Senkuu licked his tongue.

They had been playing with it all night.

Senkuu couldn’t remember how many times or positions they had sex in, but they were making rough love lately like Tsukasa wanted it to hurt. Senkuu didn’t mind. After all, he was curious to see Tsukasa’s sexual limitations even though he himself was exhausted.

Senkuu’s hair fell around his face. He leaned over the bedside and grabbed a duffle bag full of their sexual toys, fisting cream, lubricant, and vibrators. Senkuu pulled out a 10.7 inch dildo and filled it with white lubrication liquid, lubing the tip so Tsukasa could accept it inside. He pressed it against his rosebud.

 _“AAAUUUHHHH… SENKUU, HURRY….”_ Tsukasa told him, looking back at Senkuu stand on his knees. Senkuu looked at his twitching rosebud. Tsukasa teased his breasts. _“WHATEVER YOU’RE GOING TO DO TO ME, DO IT QUICK…!!! I CAN’T HOLD OUT MUCH LONGER!!! AUUUHHHHOUUUHHHHH!!!!! AAAAAAUUUUUOOOOOHHHHH—!!!!”_

Senkuu knew that Tsukasa couldn’t. He’d been licking and teasing Tsukasa’s rosebud, eating him out all last night before they drifted off to sleep and didn’t wake till morning. Now, Tsukasa was hornier than ever reminiscing on their time spent together. Senkuu obliged his wishes. After all—

He was horny, too.

 _“Don’t worry… Tsukasa…”_ he expressed, telling him. _“You don’t have to worry… about it getting inside you. I’m about to put it in… Are you ready…?”_

 _“YESSSSSS….!!!!”_ Tsukasa moaned out, grabbing his breasts and fondling them together. Senkuu lowered his head and licked his nipples. Tsukasa nodded. _“AAAAAUUUUUUUUHHHHH—!!!! SENKUU, JUST PLACE IT INSIDE…!!!! I’M READY!!!! MY PUSSY’S READY TO SWALLOW IT WHOLE~!!!! TELL ME WHAT TO DO WITH IT, SENKUU—!!!!”_

Tsukasa screamed. Senkuu slurped on his nipples and sucked the breast milk from them. He broke away with it tracing his lips after a couple moments. More still flowed from Tsukasa’s nipples. Senkuu pressed the tip of the dildo inside.

 _“Here it is, Tsukasa…”_ he urged, letting it go. Tsukasa’s body trembled with warmth. His anus sucked the cockhead completely, milking it. Senkuu watched eagerly. _“Turn over on your stomach, my Tsuka-chan… Then we can_ really _please each other… I want it all the way stretched inside you… milk it inside by yourself. I’ll be here… right by your side…”_

 _“By myself…?”_ Tsukasa asked in disbelief. _“Senkuu… Do you want me to fuck myself down on it…? I can’t… My pussy is too wet and it’ll fall right out…”_

_“I’ll make sure it doesn’t. Go ahead, trust me. I want to see it for myself… Tsuka-chan. Grip it hard so you can mate with it. Imagine that it’s me… Tsuka-chan…”_

Senkuu helped Tsukasa shift over on his knees, Tsukasa putting his head down and succumbing to Senkuu’s wishes after hearing Senkuu tell him to imagine the dildo as him. Senkuu nodded his head, soothing his hand over Tsukasa’s back. The dildo hung out of him.

 _“Go ahead…”_ Senkuu watched. _“Tsuka-chan. I’m watching you… C’mon… I got you, Tsuka-chan… Auuuhmmm…”_ He licked his back, soothing him. _“Mmmmnnnnn… Suck it right in. I want to_ hear _the sounds your pussy makes… when I leave it alone and do_ nothing _to it… Show me… the_ wetness _that keeps you awake at night, Tsuka-chan… Auuhhmmm…_ ”

 _“AAAAAUUUUUUUUHHHHHH…!!!”_ Tsukasa moaned deeply, clenching his pussy around the dildo’s edges. More fluid poured out of it and filled him up. Electricity coursed through his body as he imagined it was Senkuu. He stuck out his tongue with euphoria. _“AAAAOOUUUHHH!!!!! SENKUU, YES!!! DEEPER, MY LOVE~!!!! DEEPER, MY HUSBAND~!!! MY HUSBAND~!!!! ONLY YOU…. CAN DISCOVER THIS DEPTH….!!!! SENKUU….!!!! IT’S YOURS….!!!! SENKUU~!!!!”_

Tsukasa’s pussy squelched, sucking more in at a time as he bounced his ass towards Senkuu, wanting to complete the task. Tsukasa bit his lip. Senkuu watched, rubbing his shaft up and down.

Tsukasa couldn’t stop moaning.

 _“AAAAUUUUUUUUUGGGHHHHH—!!!!”_ He shrieked, now sucking and pulling six inches inside. He trembled. _“AAUUUGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!! SENKUU, MY PUSSY CAN’T STOP ACHING…. FOR YOUR TOUCH—!!! AAAAWWWUUHHHHH—!!! YEAH, SENKUU!!!! MAKE ME WET….!!! QUENCH MY THIRSTS….!!!!! MHMMHMHMHMHM…. YOU’RE THE ONLY MAN THAT CAN DO IT!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!”_

Tsukasa screamed like a high school girl hammering her clitoris repeatedly. His voice pitched and sounded like a woman. Senkuu couldn’t stop panting. Tsukasa’s pussy lips were so swollen that the dildo was slurped inside like it was nothing. Senkuu shivered.

Precum fell from his tip.

 _“Auuuwwhhhh, Yeah… Tsukasa…”_ he encouraged, seeing the dildo slide in further with his love shaking his ass, teasing him. Senkuu bit his lip. _“Keep doing that… Tsuka-chan… Shake your ass for me… Like you_ want _my dick deep inside you… Auuuuhhhh~!!!!”_

Tsukasa did.

It was like his pussy was gulping down the last inches of the dildo, hearing Senkuu’s wishes. It gobbled it down with lubricant pulsing out of his cunt. He reached the suction cup end of it. Senkuu huffed. Tsukasa threw his head down and leaned further into the mattress, poking his ass out. He flexed his anus, spreading its lips some so he could take down the balls on its length. They got sucked inside.

 _“AAAAAAWWWWWWUUUUUHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! AWWWWWUUUHHHNNNN~!!!!”_ Tsukasa smacked his own ass, biting the sheets of the bed. He rubbed his palm over himself, spreading his ass so Senkuu could see the dildo completed inside of him. The last of the fluids drained within his body. Tsukasa relaxed his cunt’s lips. _“AAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUWWWWWHHHHHHHHH—!!!!! SENKUU, YOU’RE THE BEST!!! OH MY GOD, IT FEELS SO GOOD…!! SENKUU!!! AAAAUUUUHHHHHHHH!!!! TAKE IT OUT—I WANT YOU INSIDE—!!!!”_

 _“If you… want me inside…”_ Senkuu panted as he rubbed his shaft up and down rapidly. Tsukasa could hear himself growing wetter. The sounds of Tsukasa’s squelching pussy filled Senkuu’s head. _“Then… I’ll take it out and you push all of my ejaculations out from the dildo… like I just came in you a bazillion times with loads that filled your fucking naughty_ cunt—!” Senkuu spanked him. “ _I’ll suck it out later, but felch into my mouth and_ feed _me. I’m thirsty…. Auuhhnnn~!!!”_

Senkuu trembled, growing close. He was curious about his sexual exploration with Tsukasa but didn’t have the stamina to keep up! He forced himself to continue with his lover as Tsukasa sought relief, his cunt twitching with excitement.

 _“AAAUGGGGHHHHH!!!!!”_ Tsukasa gritted his teeth, clenching the sheets in his fists. He panted and whined, tongue falling out of his mouth. _“SENKUU, I CAN’T—!!!! IT’S INSIDE…. TAKE IT OUT SO I CAN FEED YOU… WITH WHAT YOU GAVE ME—!!!! AAAWWWWUUUUHHHHHH—!!!!”_

Tsukasa’s pussy loosened, flexing itself wider. He started to push out the dildo, getting excited about felching into Senkuu’s mouth. Senkuu’s eyes widened. Tsukasa’s pussy relaxed. The dildo slid right back inside.

 _“Auuuuuhhhh… Auuuuhhhhhh, Tsuka-chan, on second thought… change of plans.”_ Senkuu stopped stroking his shaft so he wouldn’t cum. He sat behind Tsukasa on his knees, biting his lip. He rubbed his ass and licked into the edges of it, Tsukasa whining. Senkuu pulled away after a couple minutes _. “Push_ this _out of you along with my cum, kukuku… Your pussy wants to get wider. I can’t stretch it… if you don’t push this dildo out, kukuku….”_

 _“SENKUU!!!”_ Tsukasa’s lip wobbled. _“I CAN’T DO THAT—!!! AAWWWUUUHHHNNN~!!!! IT’S ALREADY TOO MUCH… TO BEAR INSIDE ME—!!!!”_

 _“Then push it out or I won’t enter… Tsuka-chan. Don’t you want me to… fuck your pussy hard and shove it right_ back _in your body? It keeps coming out and wanting to play.”_

Senkuu ran his palm over the edge of Tsukasa’s large cunt, seeing his rosebud’s lips flex around the dildo. Senkuu’s tip flowed even more precum. He drooled onto Tsukasa’s back, watching.

Now _this_ intrigued him.

 _“AAAAAOUUUUGGGGHHNNNNN—!!!!”_ Tsukasa shrieked, stretching his tongue out. His eyebrows fell as he began to push, entering a state of ecstasy. _“AAAAAUUUUUUUUHHHHHHNNNNNN~!!!!!! OOOAAAEEEHNNNN!!!! AAAOUUUGGGHNNNN~!!!! AUUGHHNN!!! AOUUUGGGHHNNN—!!!”_

The dildo started to slide out.

 _“Keep pushing, Tsuka-chan…”_ Senkuu watched. _“I want it… to fall right into the… palm of my hand… Kukuku….”_

Senkuu started to masturbate, running his palm over his own dick and stroking it. He pumped and watched Tsukasa’s pussy flex, pushing out the dildo and squirting loads of lubricant out of his cunt onto Senkuu’s lap. Some of it streamed across his face. Senkuu’s eyes rolled back in pleasure.

He was about to orgasm.

 _“AAAAOOOUUUHHHH… TSUKA-CHAN, JUST LIKE THAT….!!!”_ He urged, stroking himself quicker as more lubricant squirted across his face and thighs. _“JUST LIKE THAT—!!!! SOAK ME, TSUKA-CHAN—!!!!”_

Tsukasa did as he was told.

 _“AAAAAAUGGGGGGHNNNNNNNN—!!!!!!”_ He bit the sheets, tugging on them. His pussy relaxed, him sighing as more slid back in. He began to push, panting. _“AAAAAAAAAAAAOUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHH—!!!!!!! SENKUU~!!! SENKUU~!!! AAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWOUHHHHHHHH!!!! AAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWOOOOOUHHHHH!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUGHHHHNNNN~!!!!!”_

Tsukasa gasped tighter like he was struggling to breathe, his eyes rolling to the backs of his head as more slid out of him. He was about eight inches out with two more to go. Senkuu stroked himself faster.

Tsukasa sounded like he was getting _fucked_ from behind!

 _“AAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWOUHHHHHHHHHH—!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWUUUUUUUUUGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!”_ He shrieked repeatedly, tongue stretching out of his mouth shakily as the dildo slid back out, pleasuring him. He panted. _“AAAAAAAWWOUUUUHHHHH—!!!!! AWWWOOOOOOUGGGHHH!!!! GOD, FUCK MY CUNT HARD—!!!! SPANK IT, SENKUU—!!!! SPANK ME—I’VE BEEN A GOOD BOY….!!!”_

Tsukasa shook his ass in Senkuu’s face, shooting more lubricant out on him. Senkuu smacked his ass and continued spanking it as Tsukasa pushed out the dildo’s length, reaching its last inch.

Senkuu was infatuated with his love.

_“AAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHH—!!!!!!!!! SENKUU!!!! AAOUGGHNNN~!!! MNNNGGHHH—!!!! OUUHH, I’M GOING FUCKING CRAZY, SENKUU!!! BE NEAR ME, BY HUSBAND!!! BE NEAR ME~!!! AWWUHHH~!!! AWWUHH!!!”_

Tsukasa reached back and grabbed Senkuu’s hand, squeezing it. Senkuu slapped his ass. He wanted to spank his cunt so _bad,_ but it was busy pushing out the excreting fluids from the dildo along with it. Senkuu gasped, tongue hanging from his mouth. Tsukasa made his final pushes.

 _“AAOUGGHNNN!!!! AOUGGHHNNN!!!”_ He gasped, almost hyperventilating. He lifted his head and panted, eyes rolling into the backs of his head. He screamed. _“AAAUUGGGHHHH—!!! AOUGGGGHHHHH~!!!! AOUGGHHHNNN, IT’S COMING OUT~!!!! I CAN’T BEAR WITH IT, SENKUU~!!! OH, MY GOD, MY HUSBAND~!!! HELP ME!!!”_ He put his head down, gritting his teeth. He gasped for a couple moments, voice parching. He shook his head, feeling the dildo finally slide out of him. _“AOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGHHHHHHHNNNNNNNNN~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AOOOUUUUUGGHHHHNNNNNNNN~!!!!! MMMNNNNNNNGGHHHHHH—!!!!”_

Tsukasa pushed it all out.

He sagged with relief as the dildo fell out of his ass and splattered soaked with lubricant onto Senkuu’s lap. Senkuu bit his lip, releasing his hold on his dick and gripping the base so he wouldn’t cum. Tsukasa huffed. He looked back at his lover. He was almost winded.

 _“Auuuhhhnnn… Senkuu…. Is it all… out…?”_ Tsukasa asked him, turning his head. Senkuu nodded, lip falling. Tsukasa bit his own, trembling. He gasped for air, voice pitching wildly. He screamed. _“AAAUUUUGGGGHHHNNNNNN—!!!!!! I DON’T THINK IT ALL… CAME OUT, SENKUU!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAUGGGGGGGGHNNNNNN—!!!!!!!!!”_

His cunt flexed, opening again and pushing out the lubricant still left inside. Senkuu couldn’t take it any longer. He released himself and pressed the bottom of his lip against Tsukasa’s pussy, opening his mouth. A stream of milky liquid pooled from Tsukasa’s gaping cunt.

 _“AAAUUUHHMMMM…. AAAUUUUHHHHNNNN…”_ Senkuu gulped it down, stretching out his tongue. Tsukasa cunt was so wet that each time it flexed Senkuu could literally _hear_ it. It sounded like he was squeezing a soaked sponge with liquids pouring from it into his mouth. He whined. _“AAUUHHNNN~!!! TSUKASA… JUST LIKE THAT…. TSUKA-CHAN…!!! AAAUUUHNNNNN—!!!!”_

Senkuu’s mouth filled with the slick sperm-like lubrication. Tsukasa moaned against the sheets, grinding his dick into the mattress to please himself. His breasts wouldn’t stop leaking. They hadn’t spilled this much before. Tsukasa felched more lubricant into Senkuu’s mouth.

 _“AAAUUUHHHNNNN…!!!! AUUUUHNNNN—!!!!”_ Senkuu groaned. By this point, it was flooding his mouth and pooling out onto the sheets with more still coming. It dripped from his lips and soaked him. _“AAAAUUUUHHHNNNNNN~!!! TSUKA-CHAN… THAT’S IT….!!! AAAUUHHNNNN—!!!!”_

They continued this for fifteen minutes before they finished. Senkuu broke away from Tsukasa’s ass after sucking out the lasts of the lubrication from his twitching cunt. Senkuu rubbed the back of his palm against it, teasing his rosebud. Tsukasa nodded his head, panting.

Senkuu spanked his cunt.

 _“AAAAAAAAAUOHHHHHHHHH—!!!!!!”_ Tsukasa moaned quick, eyes widening. Senkuu continued doing it. His toes curled. _“AAAAAAAOUUUUHHHHHH—!!!!! YES, SENKUU—I’VE BEEN NAUGHTY—!!!! PUNISH ME….!!!! AAAOOUWWWHHHH!!!!”_

Tsukasa screamed out with delight. Senkuu spanked his cunt even more, slapping it hard. It tightened and relaxed with pleasure, squelching. Senkuu groaned.

Tsukasa’s wet pussy filled his mind.

 _“AAUUUGHHNNNN, TSUKASA—!!!!!”_ Senkuu grunted, wanting more from him. He spanked it, again. Tsukasa whimpered. _“GOD DAMMITT… FUCKING TSUKASA ISHIGAMI…!!! DAMN YOU…. AAUUGGHHNNNN!!!! TSUKASA—!!!!”_

Senkuu whipped it repeatedly for about ten minutes before he had enough. He sighed, breaking away. Tsukasa was a shivering wet mess on the sheets. He already ejaculated a couple times. A wet puddle of sticky cum was beneath him. Tsukasa’s breasts couldn’t stop throbbing with arousal.

He hadn’t touched them this entire time.

It hurt each time that Tsukasa rubbed them back and forth on the mattress when he shook his ass for Senkuu, jiggling it. Though, it felt _good_ to have his nipples left for starving stimulation and leaking milk when Senkuu spanked his pussy, owning his body. Tsukasa nodded his head.

Senkuu pressed his dick inside.

 _“AAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHH—!!!!!”_ Tsukasa cried out, tears of joy filling his eyes. He shrieked and panted like a woman, voice pitching in ways Senkuu hadn’t heard before. Tsukasa’s toes dug into the sheets as he clenched them tight. He bore with Senkuu’s rough fucking. _“AAAAAAAAAWOUUUUUUUUUHHHHH!!!!! AWWWWWWWAAAAAAOUHHHHHHH!!!! GOD, SENKUU!!!! YES, PUNISH ME DEEPLY—!! I’VE BEEN BAD, SENKUU—!! TEACH MY CUNT…. A GODDAMN LESSON….!! AWWWEEEHHHHH!! AAAAAUUIIIHHHHH~!! OH, GAEA~!!!!! HELP ME BEAR HIS CHILDREN!!!! HELP ME BEAR THIS CONCEPTION!!!! I WANT IT INSIDE!!!! I PROMISE—!!!!! AOUGGGHNNN~!!!”_

Tsukasa shifted into a delirious state, shouting out rambles mixed between English and Japanese. Senkuu was too horny to care. He pounded him hard, wanting to get more out of him.

 _“AAAEEEEEEIIIIUUUHHHHHHHHH—!!!!”_ Tsukasa squeaked, quick. He sobbed. _“AEEEEHHHNNNN~!!! GAEA!!!! PLACE HIS CHILDREN INSIDE ME!!! IT’S HIM—!!! IT’S HIM!!! LET HIS CHILDREN FLOOD INSIDE THE GATES OF MY PUSSY—!!!”_

Senkuu dragged his waist back, pumping him quickly. Tsukasa’s blood curdling screams filled the room. The bed’s frame slammed against the wall with each of Senkuu’s fucks, messing Tsukasa’s pussy up. He sped up his pace. Senkuu gritted his teeth.

 _“AAAAAAAAOUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHH—!!!!!”_ Tsukasa moaned fast, Senkuu fucking his body with rapid thrusts. He could hear his pussy and ass slap against Senkuu’s balls, making wet noises. The sound of their love making enveloped the room. _“AAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWUHHHHH—!!!!! AAUUUUHHHNNNNNN—!!! AAUUUUHNNNN—!!!! AAAAUUHHHNNN—!!!! AAAAUUUHHHNNNNN—!!!!”_

His breasts flopped forward in the direction Senkuu was thrusting. Even without touching them, they spilled milk. Tsukasa sat on his hands and knees, letting Senkuu take him from behind and own his body.

Tsukasa belonged with him.

 _“AWWWWWOUUUHHHH…!!!”_ He moaned out in a pitched cry after ten minutes. Senkuu continued slamming him from the back, spanking his ass. Tsukasa’s plump body jolted with Senkuu’s movements. He squawked. _“AWWWOUHHNNN~!!! AOUGGHHNNN~!!! SENKUU, YES~!!! HAI~!!! HAI~!!! HAYAKU, MORE DEEPER, SENKUU!!! YES, MORE DEEPER, SENKUU!!!! MORE DEEPER!!! MY PUSSY… IT WANTS YOU DEEP INSIDE~!!! FUCK ME UP, PLEASE~!! PLEASE, SENKUU—!!!”_

Senkuu continued for five minutes, slamming the most inner walls of Tsukasa’s squelching pussy. It was puffy and swollen, rosebud revealing itself outside of his cunt. When Senkuu dragged back his length from inside, Tsukasa’s lips swelled around it, cupping him. Senkuu shivered.

It was a sight to behold.

 _“AAAAAAOUGGGHHNNNNN~!!!!!”_ Tsukasa shrieked, throwing his head back into a moan. He shouted, begging for Senkuu to implore his cunt’s wishes. He screamed. _“AAAEWWWWWUHHHNNNNN~!!!! AWWWWWEEEHHNNNN~!!!! AEEEUGGHHNNN~!!! AUGGGHHNNNNN~!!!!”_

He orgasmed.

Tsukasa’s tongue fell from his mouth as a wave of euphoria swept through his body. He twitched, orgasming. His climax shot across the sheets and his breast spilled with milk. Senkuu kept fucking him and didn’t stop. Tsukasa’s eyes rolled in the backs of his head.

 _“AAAAWWWWOOOOOUUAAAAAAHHHNNNN!!!!”_ Tsukasa screamed in euphoric moans, feeling Senkuu continue despite Tsukasa’s orgasm. His body flooded with electricity, sparking his insides. _“AAWWWUHHNNN!!! OUAAAGHHNNN~!!! AOUGHHMMM~!!! MNNNNNGGHHHHH~!!! AAAUUUHHNNNN~!!!! AAAAEEEEEEGGGGGGHNNNNN~!!!!! AUUEEEGGHHHH—!!!”_

They continued for 20 more minutes. Senkuu reached his orgasm after about 2 minutes of Tsukasa having his own, clenching his teeth. He shivered and spurted white fluid into Tsukasa’s pussy sucking it all right up inside. After he finished, he twisted Tsukasa over on his back and fucked him endlessly.

Tsukasa _liked_ this way of love making.

 _“AAAAAOOOOUUUUGGGHHHHHNNN~!!!!!”_ He gasped, panting harshly. He grabbed his breasts and pulled it towards his own face, flicking his tongue over his nipple. He sucked on it. _“AAAWWWWUHHHHNNN~!!!! AWWWWUUUUHHHHNNNN~!!!! AAWWWWWUUUHHHHHNNNNNN~!!!! OH, YEAH—!!! AUGHHNNN, SENKUU, MY LOVE~!!! YES, STRIKE ME RIGHT THERE—FUCK ME RIGHT THERE!!!! AAUUUGGGHNNNNN~!!!! OUUUUAAAGHHHHNNNN!!!!!”_

Senkuu grew even more hornier watching Tsukasa grow erotic, sucking the milk from his own breasts while getting fucked from Senkuu. He shivered, biting his lip.

 _“Auuuhhnnn… Tsuka-chan… Yeah, just like that…!!!”_ Senkuu pounded his dick into him, coaching Tsukasa through the sex. His lover’s legs rested on his shoulders and were pushed back as far as they could go. “ _Auuuhhhnnnn….!!!! Yeah, aka-chan….!!! Just like that…!!! FUCK—!!!!”_

Senkuu hammered Tsukasa’s pussy, moving his body. Tsukasa whimpered and whined, sucking on his titties and taking turns of them falling right into his mouth. Senkuu watched.

 _“AAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHNNNNN—!!!! AAAAAUUUUUUUHHHHHHNNN—!!!!!”_ Tsukasa cried out in pitched moans, bearing with the rough sex. He broke away from his breasts with milk leaking from his mouth. _“AAAAAAAAAUHHHHHHHNNNNNN—!!!!! FUCK MY CUNT, SENKUU!!!! HAI~!! HAI~!!! RIGHT THERE, SENKUU~!!!! RIGHT THERE—!!!! AUHUHUHUHUH~!!! AAAUUUOOHHNNNN!!! AEEEUGHHHH—!!!!!”_

Tsukasa sounded like Senkuu was murdering his cunt. Well, technically he _was_ pounding it senseless. He couldn’t imagine the amount of pleasure Tsukasa felt in his pussy.

They continued this for 2 hours before breaking away, content. Tsukasa rested on his side with his hair wet and matted with their love making liquids. Senkuu combed it out of his face, coming over his neck. His ran his hands up Tsukasa’s thighs as he soothed his lover, calming him through the love they just shared together. Tsukasa nodded his head. He stuck out his tongue. Senkuu licked it.

They made out for some time. Tsukasa licked deeper into his mouth, groaning. Senkuu nodded his head. He reached down below Tsukasa’s waist and stuck his hand between his thighs, Tsukasa lifting one to help him. Senkuu slipped his hand inside his twitching wet cunt and fisted him.

They played with Tsukasa’s pussy for some time before Tsukasa orgasmed, drenching the two of them in his liquids. Senkuu licked it off his stomach and breasts. Tsukasa nodded his head, panting.

They cleaned up in the shower after Senkuu sucked Tsukasa’s pussy off for 20 minutes. Tsukasa liked this love making the most; when Senkuu licked inside his cunt and kept treating his body the way he needed him too. Senkuu placed his tongue within Tsukasa’s canals and lapped him, tonguing his prostate.

 _“Aughhnn…. Mmmnnn…!!!”_ He moaned, biting his lip. He turned his head and spread his thighs wider, legs dangling in the air beside Senkuu’s head. He implored him for another 15 minutes, growing close. He orgasmed gently, feeling the ways of energetic chemistry pulsating deep within his pussy. He gasped, hyperventilating. _“AAAUUGGHNNN~!!! AUGGHHNNN~!!! AOUGGHHNNNN~!!! AEEEUUUGGGHHHHH—!!!!”_

Tsukasa came. He shuddered, white semen fluid spilling across his chest and face. He panted, looking down at Senkuu urging him through his impulses. Tsukasa clenched the sheets beside him. He shook his head, his orgasm electrifying his cunt in pulses and striking it with erotica. He moaned.

Senkuu licked him out. Two minutes passed with Tsukasa riveting on the bed and whimpering, making tight whines and throwing his head back. He stretched out his tongue. His pussy continued convulsing, shaking underneath Senkuu’s tongue. Senkuu groaned. His eyes rolled in the backs of his head.

Tsukasa made a final grunt, finishing. _“Auhnnn… Aauughnn…!!!”_ He gasped with relief, like oxygen just got knocked back into his body. Senkuu rubbed his thighs, checking on him. Tsukasa nodded his head. _“Mmmnn… Yes, I’m alright. Thank you, Senkuu…”_

Senkuu lapped his cunt another time before leaving it alone, breaking away. His semen and saliva pooled from it. Tsukasa grabbed Senkuu’s hand and held it. Their fingers intertwined. Tsukasa smiled.

 _“Hmhmhm… Tsuka-chan,”_ Senkuu told him, voice warm. He came over Tsukasa’s body and kissed his lips, making out with him. Their tongues encircled each other’s as they engaged in a tasteful tango. Tsukasa liked tasting his pussy on Senkuu’s lips. It was laced with his own cum. Senkuu broke away. _“Mhmhmhm… We’ve gotten quite dirty, haven’t we? We should take a shower…”_

 _“And spend quality time… together…”_ Tsukasa finished his sentence. They joined each other in subtle laughter. Senkuu pressed his forehead against his, kissing him. Tsukasa mumbled a warm moan. _“Mmmnnn… Senkuu, I love you so much…”_

_“Me too, Tsuka-chan.”_

They showered and rinsed each other off. After they cleaned up from their morning of riveting sex, they changed the sheets out from their bed and rested with one another. They tucked themselves underneath their comforters. Senkuu scooted next to him, smoothing his hand down Tsukasa’s stomach and joining Tsukasa’s hand. He held it.

“I love you, Tsukasa Ishigami…” Senkuu whispered against his neck, voice somber. Tsukasa nodded his head. He backed into Senkuu’s body further and shifted into his embrace. “For the rest of my life… I will always love you…”

Tsukasa nodded his head. “I don’t think I will ever love someone as much as I do you, Senkuu.” He confessed. He pressed his ass into his cock and let Senkuu’s semi-flaccid member throb against his satisfied pussy, ready to partake in consummation whenever ready. Senkuu nodded, too. Tsukasa closed his eyes. His large hand enveloped Senkuu’s even more, squeezing it tightly. “You’re the only one that has done their best… to provide ultimately for my needs. Thank you, my husband. Senkuu… Ishigami…”

They drifted to sleep.

When they woke again, it was by two knocks that came from Clara on the other side of the door. Senkuu stirred, sitting up. Tsukasa shifted next to him, opening his eyes. Senkuu sighed. Clara opened the door.

“What is it, Clara…?” he asked, rubbing the crust from the corners of his eyes. “Don’t tell me we slept through the UFC board meeting, kukuku… That would hurt like a bitched motherfucker.”

“No,” Clara smiled, shaking her head. “Not at all. It’s actually time for you guys to start getting ready. We’ll leave the house at 12:30 noon and arrive at the headquarters around 12:45. His meeting’s at one and we always like to be early for professional reasons. Are you guys hungry?”

Tsukasa smirked. He grabbed Senkuu’s hand resting on his hip and lowered it down to his cunt. He bit his lip. He rubbed Senkuu palm against it.

 _“My pussy is…”_ Tsukasa murmured in Japanese to Senkuu. _“Would you like to feed it…?”_

The two of them giggled in laughter. Senkuu nodded his head, huffing. He continued to rub it as Tsukasa mumbled warm moans, becoming pleased in their intimacy. Senkuu looked up at Clara.

“Yeah, we’ll get some breakfast.” He said. “We’ll be downstairs in a moment. Thank you.”

“What about Mirai…?” Tsukasa asked, looking towards Clara eagerly. “Is she awake, yet…?”

“No, still sleeping.” Clara said sweetly. “I checked on her just before I woke the two of you. Rhenium’s going to stay home with her while the rest of us are at the meeting. I think it’s best for her to be inside right now. She doesn’t quite understand the big city yet, hahaha…”

They all joined each other in laughter. Clara left the room, shutting the door behind her. Tsukasa looked at Senkuu. Their lips neared each other. Senkuu motioned the palm of his hand in tight circles against the floor of Tsukasa’s budding pussy. They huffed on one another.

 _“Want to lick it?”_ Tsukasa asked. _“Senkuu?”_

Senkuu nodded his head.

After that, the two of them got dressed for Tsukasa’s meeting. Tsukasa wore a black business suit with a white undershirt unbuttoned at the collar to his breasts and black tie. He slipped on his black formal shoes and Senkuu helped him flat iron his hair, pulling it back into a slick ponytail.

Senkuu put on his own black suit with white undershirt and his red tie tucked in, collar creased. He had on red leather Oxfords and wore a lady-datejust Rolex shiny diamond encrusted watch. He gelled and combed his own hair back with a couple strands joined together in a spike slightly raised.

“Are you ready?” Tsukasa asked, leaning closer to Senkuu as they reached the bottom of the Old Hampton house’s stairs. He grinned. “Senkuu. It’s going to take a while.”

“I’m patient.” Senkuu answered. “All in all, that’s what science is all about.”

“Seems that way.”

“Alright, great.” Liu greeted them, clapping his hands together. “Senkuu, Tsukasa, we got about 30 minutes of traffic ahead of us, so go ahead and bring whatever entertains you because it’s going to be a _long_ drive. This is New York City.”

Everyone laughed. Clara and Cece hopped in another vehicle with Tsukasa’s coach Pallidum joining them in the black private Escalade with spinning rims and tented out windows. Senkuu and Tsukasa got in the front one and sat alone with Iridium. Tsukasa sighed, shutting the door behind him.

They drove out of the parking lot and entered the neighborhood roads that led them to the main streets of New York City towards the Empire State Building where Tsukasa would conduct his business with the UFC committee board in one of the rooms.

Tsukasa’s lips thinned, remembering traumatic memories of doing this every season with David for his contracts and negotiations. He sighed. Senkuu was too busy playing his _Monster Quest_ on his Nintendo Switch, hacking away at trees and collecting precious items. Tsukasa smiled.

He loved Senkuu.

Their vehicles pulled up to the entrance of the Empire State building and both Liu and Iridium got out of the car, acting as security for Senkuu and Tsukasa’s appearance. Paparazzi was everywhere. No matter how private Tsukasa’s events were, the paparazzi always knew his plans and he couldn’t stop journalists from leaving him alone. Senkuu ducked his head.

“Damn, they should just fucking go somewhere,” Senkuu grunted, covering his eyes from a bright photo flash. Tsukasa smirked. “Don’t they have lives outside of fucking photographing you everywhere you go? Kukuku…”

“That _is_ their life.” Tsukasa told him as they entered the building. Liu and Iridium opened the doors for them as Clara, Cece, and coach Pallidum joined behind them. They shut the doors after everyone was inside. “Hounding high-profile celebrities like me is their job.”

“Yeah, but why the hell do they photograph me too, with you?”

“Because you’re my inconspicuous best friend.”

“Mhm…”

Tsukasa and his team entered the elevator, riding up to the 66th floor to conduct his contractual meeting. Senkuu crossed his arms and tapped his foot. He had done this with Tsukasa one year ago.

It didn’t go so well.

Tsukasa pushed that memory in the back of his mind. So did Senkuu. Neither of them liked thinking about it because Tsukasa almost lost it at the table. He had to face one of his molesters and the two of them were going back and forth in a quiet conversation next to each other. His molester came onto him, rubbing his thigh beneath the table. Tsukasa grew disgusted, face twisting in discern.

“Go fuck your hag wife.” Tsukasa spat in a harsh whisper, everyone in the board meeting turning their heads towards him and his molester. The molester gasped. “I’m done with your useless bantering. If you want something better then divorce your wife and _don’t_ bother me for your time again.”

Liu looked down the table at Tsukasa. “Tsukasa, is there a problem?” he asked. “If you and Guðmundur Benediktson would like to have another private conversation aside from the meeting then it can come towards the end when we’re finalizing the details.”

Senkuu kept his eye on the Icelandic man next to Tsukasa. Tsukasa’s eyebrows were raised. He was trying to put on a cool face and remain calm but Senkuu could see right through that. Tsukasa’s hands were clenching on the papers in front of him. The Icelandic man, Guðmundur, pulled away from Tsukasa.

“It’s alright,” Guðmundur spoke. “Tsukasa and I will continue this conversation _after_ this initial meeting and the contracts are serialized—”

“No, we _won’t_.” Tsukasa snapped. “This conversation will never partake and if you don’t get your hand _off_ my thigh, I’m going to break it.”

“Tsukasa!” Cece snapped, gritting her teeth. She spoke in Japanese, “ _Get_ yourself _together._ You will _not_ embarrass yourself or our people in front of these Americans. _They_ control the conditions of your contracts—not you.”

“Then watch me.” Tsukasa barked back. He switched to English. “If you _don’t_ leave me alone then I _will_ snap your cervical plexus—”

“Can we please have a break for 15 minutes?” Liu interrupted, raising his voice. “Tsukasa didn’t get much sleep last night. Your kindness is appreciated.”

Liu dipped his head, clasping his hands into a prayer formation. The UFC committee granted Tsukasa’s team for a fifteen-minute break so they could regroup and gather themselves.

“I will _not_ go back in there,” Tsukasa said adamantly. He crossed his arms. “You can continue without me. I’ll go back out to the car and we can discuss the details later.”

“TSUKASA!” Cece snapped. “Do not disrespect these people or yourself in this prolific career over something so damn _stupid—”_

“Do you _really_ think they would subject consequences from someone like me?” Tsukasa denounced, raising his eyebrows. “Please, I’ve done enough business for them to keep this going for decades onward. I hate to admit it but I’m the only person in history that has an undefeated record in the ring for as long as I have been part of this community and they know letting go of someone like me would be a big _loss_ to their fanbase, sales, and future endeavors. Don’t abash me.”

“As a second thought,” Senkuu spoke up and came between them, raising his hands in surrender. Tsukasa looked at him with surprise. So did Cece. “How about we all take a goddamn chill pill and separate Tsukasa from Guðmundur? He can sit on the opposite side far up the table to where Guðmundur won’t get to him again. I’ll be with Tsukasa and Liu can switch places with him across the table. How about that, Tsukasa? Would that be okay?”

“What about another option?” Tsukasa asked. “I know that you’ve thought of many, Senkuu.”

“We can discontinue this meeting, reschedule again, and you can go to the car and rest. We’ll conduct it later at a better time when your emotions aren’t at a high.”

“Then I’ll do that.”

Tsukasa’s team rescheduled a private meeting to go over his contracts and approve them another time. Senkuu didn’t want another blow up to happen again but he understood whole heartedly why Tsukasa acted the way he did.

He was forced to conduct business with his molesters.

Tsukasa sighed, realizing they stopped on the 66th floor. The elevator doors _dinged!_ open. Senkuu and Tsukasa walked out closely together, Senkuu keeping his eye out for any sexual predators eyeing Tsukasa as they walked into the business meeting room. Iridium opened the door.

A room filled with the heads of the UFC committee board filled the room.

Tsukasa walked inside with Senkuu beside him slowly. His other team entered the room with no problem and seated themselves. Tsukasa took a breath, tapping the back of his hand against Senkuu’s. Senkuu looked. Tsukasa’s hand were trembling with fear but tightened them in a balled fist, sucking his lip in. Senkuu closed his eyes and nodded his head.

Tsukasa still wanted to continue to fight.

This was the reason Senkuu fell in love with this man. He would never give up no matter what. He fought for himself and his life with his newfound family. Senkuu fell in love with that very being—

Valiance.

Tsukasa looked over the board’s committee and saw familiar faces. He took a breath, eyes widening. Senkuu looked at him with concern. A man got up from his chair and rushed up to meet him. Tsukasa’s lip fell.

“Tsukasa,” The man said wearily. His eyes were cast open in shock, gasping like he couldn’t believe his eyes. “It’s really you, isn’t it?”

“David…” Tsukasa announced.

They froze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much to talk about but I'm brain dead!
> 
> Keynotes of this chapter take place during the end when he meets David again and Ya'll I can't WAIT to upload the next chapter of the aftermath but rn I'm literally ~(@ o @)~ spaced out! LOL!
> 
> Hope ya'll enjoy and don't forget to leave a comment, kudos, or bookmark! Thanks for everyone who seriously enjoys this series and I can't wait to progress it more in the future!
> 
> Have an awesome week!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (ノ・ω・)ノ Here you go~! Part 1!
> 
> Enjoy~!

Tsukasa’s amber eyes cast wide open as his previous coach caught his gaze. His green with a mixture of blue tone eyes reflected in Tsukasa’s. He gasped.

“David…” Tsukasa said into the air.

Senkuu looked over at David. _So, this is the guy that took advantage of Tsukasa and exploited him as a child?_ He thought in his head. Immediately, he stood in front of Tsukasa protectively, on guard. David looked at Senkuu with surprise. Then, his attention returned on Tsukasa.

“Oh, we have so much to catch up on…” David told Tsukasa, looking back up at him. His soul was shaken. Tsukasa couldn’t move. “How long has it been since we last met…?”

“It’s been over 3,700 years, David…” Tsukasa voice fell short, lip falling. He had a shadow cast over his face. He grew silent. “You haven’t seen me since…”

“Before the Stone Age.” David finished. “It’s been a while since we’ve caught up, huh? I bet you’re eager to get this meeting the hell over with so we can talk more with one another and learn some new things. Right, Tsukasa?”

 _Not with you._ Senkuu gave David a death glare, his red eyes dark. David noticed, gasping in surprise. _Not for a_ damn _millimeter. Child molester._

Tsukasa’s hands trembled. All of the memories of his time with David resurfaced. He remembered how David was so nice and sweet and wanted nothing but the best for him. Without David… he would be _nothing._

Tsukasa was nobody.

“Let’s take a seat, huh, Tsukasa?” Senkuu exclaimed, changing the subject. He turned to his boyfriend. “I bet your legs are all tired and weak like a little girls from our trip over here, kukuku…”

Tsukasa didn’t answer him.

“Right, Tsukasa…?”

Tsukasa was silent.

“Tsukasa—”

Senkuu gasped. Tsukasa had a blank stare in his eye. No light shined in his amber flecks anymore, only to be replaced by dark shadows of the past. His gaze was dark. He looked down at the ground.

 _Oh, shit…._ Senkuu murmured in his head, slapping his hand against his face. _Tsukasa, he’s…_

Tsukasa was trapped in a delusional state.

“Rhenium,” Senkuu said. He turned to Tsukasa’s bodyguard immediately. They looked at him in shock. “Can you guide Tsukasa over to his seat? I think he’s gotten cold feet seeing his old coach, again. Kukuku…”

Rhenium grabbed Tsukasa’s waist and urged him into his chair, pulling it out for him. He helped Tsukasa sit down and stared at him with utter shock.

“Mr. Tsukasa?” Rhenium asked, peaking over his shoulder. “Are you alright—”

Tsukasa had no light in his eye.

All that replaced him was a depressed and sad atmosphere. The only way Senkuu could describe it was like seeing a little kid watch his puppy get ran over in the street. Tsukasa’s head fell.

He was _out_ of it.

“Let’s get on with the meeting, then.” Liu started to say. He took his chair and had a seat next to Cece and Clara. He clasped his hands together. “Now, what shall we discuss first? Hahaha…”

Senkuu took his own seat. The rest of Tsukasa’s team didn’t know about his sexual exploitation ring in the UFC’s community and his past with the elite businessmen that were here today.

Especially David.

Senkuu glanced at Tsukasa. His head was dipped low and his lips were small. He hadn’t spoken anything since the meeting started. Senkuu looked at David.

His ex-coach and pedophilic molester couldn’t stop looking at Tsukasa from across the table. Senkuu tsked. He was a _disgusting_ bastard. He was the one person that Tsukasa trusted the most and he broke his heart, and his mind was in permanent shambles. This man had a role to play in Tsukasa’s deteriorating state. Senkuu’s lip thinned.

David didn’t suffer any consequences. He didn’t have a broken mind or heart. Senkuu saw the stone markings across his face and hands. Many of the common public did but there were cosmetic procedures available to those who wanted to get rid of their stone markings. Well, if they could _afford_ it. Senkuu and Tsukasa paid no attention to their stone markings but looking across the table Senkuu could see a couple of these faces had the procedure done. He sighed.

No amount of cosmetic surgery could fix Tsukasa’s mind.

“Now Tsukasa,” The head chairman at the end of the table said, clearing his throat. Everyone turned to look at him. He looked down at his papers and scuffled through them, flipping a page in his hands. “We’ve already settled out your basic outstanding contracts within the UFC but this year alone you’ve received several more that will be promoted in this upcoming season. Would you like to hear the first?”

Tsukasa didn’t even nod his head. The depressed mood in his atmosphere seemed to damper everyone else’s. Senkuu had never seen Tsukasa this sad before. He looked at his lover in concern.

“Tsukasa?” Cece called down from the table. “Are you alright?”

Tsukasa snapped awake. “Mm?” he asked, looking back at her. His eyes caught the head chairman’s. Tsukasa smiled sweetly. “Ah, yes… Excuse me, I was just thinking about my next upcoming offers. I apologize, it’s been some time since I’ve been surrounded by the chairmen of the committee, again. Hahahaha…”

The whole group laughed with Tsukasa as if nothing was wrong with him. Senkuu wasn’t fazed. Tsukasa spent his entire life gaining the skills to mimic and function with his Schizoaffective Bipolar with no one close to him noticing.

David and Senkuu did.

The meeting continued. “You have commercial deals with Sprite, Japan’s Reebok company for sponsorship, a couple of deals lined out with K-tape…” The chairman explained, looking through a bunch of the papers. Tsukasa’s expression remained the same. He didn’t say a word. “And those range from $2k—200,000+ depending on what you do…”

The chairman looked at David. And David looked back at him. Senkuu noticed. Tsukasa’s breath caught in his throat. He stopped breathing. He knew what they were thinking. Senkuu gritted his teeth.

“And we also have some _private_ offers that we can discuss the details about with you later,” The chairman cleared his throat. He looked up at Tsukasa. “After you finish out this meeting with your team, David and I want to talk with you whenever you’re available. Sound good?”

“Pardon my intrusion, but I’ll be busy after this afternoon meeting.” Tsukasa confessed, breaking in. “I have to take care of something before I can proceed any further—”

“Tsukasa, you don’t have anything lined up in your schedule for the rest of the day,” Cece told him. “I’ve looked at it _twice_ and as many times as I could.”

“Cece’s right,” Liu chimed in. “You don’t know when you can get opportunities with the head chairman and the vice-president David like this again. Most likely, it’ll be with other players if you don’t speak with them now.”

“Correct,” The chairman replied. “If you don’t speak with us about your most private offers then we can discuss it at a later date. Though, I can’t promise that you’ll have our undivided attention because there will be other athletes there. Are you sure, Tsukasa?”

The light in Tsukasa’s eye dimmed, again. Senkuu felt his lover’s hand reach underneath the table and brunch across his. Senkuu flinched. He didn’t look at Tsukasa directly, but from the corner of his eye he could see his lover fearful that these men were going to covertly take control of him again. Senkuu understood their subliminal messages.

They were setting up a private meeting to rape and molest Tsukasa. Other athletes would be there as well. They were going to have a giant orgy with Tsukasa being caught in the middle of it. Senkuu took a deep breath. Tsukasa’s business team had no idea that the chairman and David were implying this because they didn’t know about Tsukasa’s childhood sexual exploitation within the UFC.

Senkuu held Tsukasa’s hand underneath the table firmly. “Well, actually,” He spoke up, everyone turning their heads to look at him. Tsukasa’s eyes widened in surprise. “Tsukasa’s going to be busy with his sister Mirai. She just got revived and it’s been a couple thousand years since they reunited. I don’t think any of you would want to come between that. Kukuku…”

 _Senkuu…_ Tsukasa’s eyes sparkled, looking at him. Tsukasa’s team murmured amongst themselves and nodded their heads, agreeing with Senkuu. The chairman shot a look at David. David stopped smiling.

They couldn’t get to Tsukasa.

“What about another time, then?” David spoke up, catching an idea. “We can discuss and rule out another date to speak with Tsukasa about his private offers, if that would be easier.”

“Will he be the only one there with you all?” Senkuu asked. “At least his manager, Cece, needs to be there when you conduct business, right? What kind of offers would those be if he couldn’t even read over or understand them himself? Kukuku…”

David gritted his teeth in anger. “Oh, Cece can be there, alright…” he said through them. “We have no problem speaking with Tsukasa’s business team as long as _he’s_ there.”

“Okay, then what if _I’m_ there as well?” Senkuu probed, making a sleezy grin. He stuck his tounge out playfully. “You won’t mind if I could come along, do you? After all, Tsukasa’s my _very_ best friend and I want to support him _just_ like he did me in the Stone Age.”

Senkuu sneered, growing even scummier than he _planned_ to do. Tsukasa watched with awe. Senkuu had his back.

“You all wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for me,” Senkuu continued. “So, I think me popping in to check on his business maneuvers and see things from his point of view would be harmless, don’t you think? Kukuku….”

David and the Chairman caught each other’s gazes. Senkuu could read their expressions. He smirked. They looked _pissed._

Senkuu was a scumbag.

“Ah, that’s a good idea.” Liu agreed, suddenly. “If I remember correctly, Senkuu’s working on Tsukasa’s personal life and writing an essay about how Tsukasa’s daily activities affect his biology. It’s for his Chemistry and Science majors this upcoming semester. He’s already been accepted into Harvard, Massachusetts Institute of Technology, and Stanford University with full-ride scholarships. He’ll need to document Tsukasa’s life for his entrance exams and explanatory essay. How about that? It’ll help the two of them out pursuing their careers to their heart’s desires, especially outside of Japan.”

Anger seethed from the chairman and David. They looked at each other and gave Senkuu dark glares, eyes not leaving his gaze. Senkuu giggled.

He _writhed_ in it.

“That’s right…” He told them, rubbing it in. He gripped Tsukasa’s hand underneath the table tighter. “I’ll be with Tsukasa this entire time… We’ll become the most _best_ of friends won’t we?”

Tsukasa could almost see the devil horns coming out of Senkuu’s head and pointed tail wagging behind him. David and the chairman could do nothing with Senkuu around because he’d find some way to deflect their intentions. Light entered Tsukasa’s eyes. He sighed with relief.

He was going to be just fine.

As the meeting drew to a close, Tsukasa finished signing his sponsorship offers and was quick to reject those that came from David Clarke’s Foundation and any of the companies his molesters owned where he would have to be in contact with them outside of the ring. Senkuu smirked.

This was _exactly_ the reason why he chose to be present in Tsukasa’s UFC meetings. Tsukasa was around men that molested and would continue doing so for as long as they could and mentally… Tsukasa wouldn’t be able to say no.

They psychologically put chains on his mind.

Senkuu and Tsukasa got up from their chairs as everyone concluded the business meeting. Tsukasa shook everyone’s hands and even David’s, smiling at him sweetly. His eyes burned with a passionate fury.

“Goodbye,” he told him. “Mr. Clarke.”

Tsukasa gripped his hand tighter, letting him know that he could physically take down David _anytime_ and he could no longer hurt him like he did before anymore. David clenched his teeth in pain.

“Goodbye,” he said sourly, eye twitching with unwarranted fury. “Tsukasa.”

Tsukasa and Senkuu left.

They went into the men’s restroom for a quickie. Tsukasa was horny and couldn’t bear the feelings of Senkuu not touching his hot _throbbing_ puffy pussy any longer! He tackled Senkuu into the nearest stall and locked the door behind them.

 _“Touch me, my dear Senkuu…!!!”_ Tsukasa wailed, grabbing Senkuu’s hand from behind him and running it down into his pants. He shivered, feeling Senkuu touch his cunt. _“AAAUUUGHHHH~!!! AAAAUUUUHHHH…. AAAAAUUUUUHHHHH….”_

Tsukasa stuck his tongue out, grinning in pleasured joy. Senkuu eye’s widened. He started to laugh and pull Tsukasa closer to him, rubbing his palm against his fat cunt.

 _“Mmmmnnn… Tsukasa….”_ Senkuu breathed against him. He ran his hands up into Tsukasa’s suit and started to unbutton it. He loosened his ponytail and let his hair fall down his back and shoulders with Tsukasa whimpering, Senkuu giving him the upmost of pleasure. _“Mmmmnn… Come on, you good bitch…. And join with me… Auuhhhh… Get your puffy ass_ cunt _on the toilet and let me rub it…”_

Senkuu smacked Tsukasa’s cunt from behind, his lover bending over to let him. Senkuu dragged him against his waist by his hips and thrusted into him, running his erect dick against Tsukasa’s cunt. Tsukasa whimpered.

 _“AUUUHHHHH… Senkuu…..”_ Tsukasa whined, placing his fingers in his mouth. He tried to quiet his moans down so others couldn’t hear them if they came in, but it was no use. Senkuu was teasing him too much. _“AAAAUUUGHHHH—!!!! AAAAAUUUUUUHHHHHHH—!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHH—!!!!!!”_

Senkuu broke away.

 _“Get_ up, _you sexy ass_ cunt.” Senkuu ordered him. He lurched Tsukasa’s body off of the toilet and sat down on it himself, pulling Tsukasa back towards him. Tsukasa sat on his lap, poking his ass out. Senkuu grabbed Tsukasa’s jaw and jerked it towards his lips, making out with him. _“Mmmnnnn…. Just like that, Tsuka-chan…. Auuuhhhnnn…. Auuuhhmmmm….”_

Senkuu bit his lip and grinned. Tsukasa was driving him sexually _insane._ He kept rubbing his lover’s cunt as Tsukasa leaned back against him, resting his legs on the railings beside them. Tsukasa bit his lip, whimpering. Senkuu bit his ear and tugged on it.

 _“You want me to touch those nipples, don’t you…?”_ Senkuu asked. His voice ghosted across Tsukasa’s neck, making him tremble. They rubbed his pussy together, Tsukasa spreading his legs wider. He huffed. _“Ouughhnnn… Let me take this stuff off of you, Tsukasa… Undress for me, so I can_ suck _on them…. Mmmnnn…..”_

Tsukasa nodded his head. _“YES…. SENKUU…..!!”_ He squirmed, pussy getting tighter as they rubbed it together. He started to undress himself, taking off his blazer and unbuttoning his formal white t-shirt. He loosened his tie, it falling against his neck. Senkuu licked his throat, nodding his head. Tsukasa leaned back. _“UUUGGHHNNNNN…. OH, SENKUU~!! YOU ARE TRULY MINE…!!!! AAAAAOOOOOUUGHHHH!!!!! MMPPPHHHNN~!!! GET SOME BABIES INSIDE OF ME!!!!! AAAAUUUGGGGHHNNNNN—!!!!”_

They masturbated him together.

 _“UUUUHHNNNNN~!!!!!! UUUHHHNNNNNN~!!!!!”_ Tsukasa screamed, throwing his head back as Senkuu sucked on his breasts, pulling one of them in his mouth. He bobbed his head up and down as Tsukasa screamed. _“AAAAAUUUUUUUGHHHHHHH~!!!!! AAAAUUUUHNNNNNN~!!!!! AAAAAUUUUUUUHHHHHNNNNNNN—!!!!!!”_

 _“Mmmnnnn….!!!! MMMGGHHHH!!!!”_ Senkuu groaned, eyes rolling in the backs of his head. Tsukasa was moving his hips into their hands so they could masturbate him together, stroking their palms up and down against one another. Milk squirted into Senkuu’s mouth. _“MMMMMMGHHHNNN…!!!! MMGGHHHNNNNNN….!!!! TSUKASA…!!! MMMNNNNN…!!!!”_

 _“AOUUGHHNNN~!!!! AOUGHHNNN—!!!”_ Tsukasa shrieked faster. His tongue fell out of his mouth as he moaned to Senkuu, growing hot together. _“SENKUU, MY LOVE~!!! MY PUSSY FEELS WET!! MY PUSSY IS GETTING WETTER WITH OUR LOVE MAKING—!!! AAUUUHHNNNNN—!!!”_

Senkuu listened to his lover. He rubbed him faster, circling his hand in tight circles to meet Tsukasa’s grandiose sexual desires. Tsukasa panted. He rolled his head around Senkuu’s shoulders and shivered.

_“IT’S GETTING TIGHTER~!! SENKUU, INSIDE—NOW!!!!! NOW, SENKUU!!!!! OOOUUUGGGHHHNNNNNNN~!!!!! OH, SENKUU—YES!! YES~!!! AOUGGHNNN~!!! AOUGHHNNN~!!! AUGGHHH—!!!”_

Tsukasa _entranced_ Senkuu. Senkuu couldn’t stop rubbing Tsukasa’s pussy quicker and rougher with him as he reached his climax. He wanted to keep rubbing Tsukasa’s pussy together all day. Senkuu sucked on his nipple deeper, gritting his teeth. Tsukasa groaned.

 _“AOUGGHHNNN~!!!!”_ He panted, quick, taking a deep breath. He moaned. _“AUUHHNN~!!! SENKUU, YESS—!!! YES~!!!! YES~!!! HAYAKU, FASTER, DEEPER, MUCH DEEPER!!! SENKUU, YOU CAN DO IT!!! MAKE MY CUNT FEEL GOOD… WITH YOUR FUCKING HAND….!!! GOD, IT FEELS SO GOOD!!! AOUGHHNN~!!! AOUGHHNN~!!!”_

Senkuu listened to Tsukasa’s maniacal screams. Tsukasa couldn’t stop himself from belting out cries imploring for Senkuu’s hand job. Senkuu slid his middle finger down the slit of Tsukasa’s cunt and rubbed it repeatedly up and down. Tsukasa shivered, biting his tongue.

Senkuu spanked it.

 _“AAOUGGHHNN~!!!!”_ Tsukasa lifted his head, stars in his eyes. Senkuu continued doing it. Tsukasa choked back startled moans, grinning with desired relief. He shivered, gasping for air. _“AUGHHN~!!! AUGHH~!! IT FEELS SO DAMN_ GOOD, _MY HUSBAND SENKUU!!! FUCK IT GOOD!! GET IT INSIDE~!!! SMACK IT HARDER~!!! SMACK IT_ HARDER _, UKYO—!!!”_

Senkuu froze.

Tsukasa gasped, smiling from unimaginable joy and pleasure. His head slumped to the side and rolled across Senkuu’s shoulders; hair drenched from their sweat. Senkuu panted. He lifted his head to look at Tsukasa dazed on his lap. If he had heard him right… Tsukasa had just called him—

Ukyo.

 _“Tsuka-chan,”_ Senkuu started to say, running his hand over his lover’s thigh. He lifted it from his lover’s cunt, precum slicking both of their hands sticky. Tsukasa gasped. _“Why did you say that guy’s name? Ukyo—”_

 _“UKYO, DON’T TALK—!!”_ Tsukasa snapped at him, sudden. He gripped Senkuu’s hand and prevented it from leaving his cunt. Senkuu’s eyes widened. Tsukasa neared his ear and slowly moved their hands up and down his cunt, rubbing it. He relaxed. _“Don’t worry, Ukyo… We can’t wake the others… They’ll find out and want to join… You want me all to yourself, don’t you…? Rub it like you_ want _it. I can keep this secret… with you, my one and only… Ukyo-chan…”_

Tsukasa was delirious.

Senkuu listened to him talk and instead, decided to remain silent. This was new. Senkuu hadn’t ever heard Tsukasa call him Ukyo before. He’s heard David, Mark, and Hyoga… but never Ukyo. It meant that the most trusted pair of ears in the Kingdom of Science and Empire of Might had been sleeping with the Ultimate Primate Tsukasa Shishiou.

Tsukasa licked into Senkuu’s ears, urging him to feel his cunt’s lips slickness against their fingers and semen treading down his thighs. Tsukasa shivered, liking it.

A faint memory bestowed itself upon him.

 

­__________________________

 

He remembered that he was in the middle of having an orgy with his men. He was sleeping with Hyouga in the midst of it and Ukyo, recently revived, always stood guard in front of Tsukasa’s headquarters and made sure that _no one_ interfered with the sexual rituals of pleasing the ultimate primate taking place.

 _“OUUUUUUUGHHHHHHNNNNNN~!!!!”_ Tsukasa gasped out, shortly. He lifted his head, one of his soldiers pounding him from the back and shaking his body with his rapid thrusts. Tsukasa stuck his tongue out. Hyouga laid beneath him and sucked on his dripping nipples, licking the milk that was lactated from them. A couple soldiers stood in a ring and masturbated to Tsuaksa’s orgy happening in front of their eyes. Semen from their dicks spilled across Tsukasa and the members that participated. Ukyo listened from at the top of the stone cavern near the trees and remained on the lookout for trespassers. None passed by. _“OUGHHNNN~!!! AOUGHHHNN, HYOUGA, THAT FEELS SO GOOD~!!! GET ANOTHER INSIDE OF ME, DAMMIT~!!! OUGHHNN…!!! OUGHHNNN~!!! I CAN’T DO IT…!!! ANOTHER ONE INSIDE—QUICK~!!! I’M GOING TO LOSE MY DAMN MIND… IF SOMEONE ELSE’S THICK COCK… DOESN’T ENTER ME… SOON~!!! SHIT…!!!”_

Tsukasa leaned his head down and panted against Hyouga, bending over deeper. Tsukasa had Hygoua’s dick inside him right now. Two filled his womb and he wanted _another_ one. Ukyo listened to the sweet sounds of semen squelching tightly in Tsukasa’s cunt. It truly looked like a woman’s vagina. And from the way Tsukasa’s back arched, his drenched hair, and plump breasts and high-pitched moans…

He really _did_ seem like a woman.

Hyouga snapped his head up, breaking from Tsuaksa’s breasts. _“You_ heard _our leader…!”_ He reprimanded his soldiers, gaze growing fierce. He frowned, eyebrows slanting in fury. Tsukasa panted, unable to beside himself and bear with the unsatisfying pleasure he could potentially reach. Hyouga gritted his teeth. _“One of you dumb assholes get over here and_ slam _it behind him! Haven’t you had a fuck before…?! Shit… get in line!”_

Each of the soldiers standing guard in a ring stumbled into a single file line and awaited their turn to fuck Tsukasa. One of them stammered, getting on their knees and sliding next to the soldier already getting busy in Tsukasa. They didn’t want to believe it… but Tsukasa’s pussy was so wide that—

They could just place their thick 4.5’’ inside.

Hyouga watched, making sure the soldier did as they were told. Warily enough, they did. They slowly inserted inside. Immediately, Tsukasa bit his lip and panted with relief, letting out a heavy gasp. Ukyo did, too. He didn’t like when Tsuaksa’s voice no longer became peppered and silky; it entered a state of deep tones that weighed in the air like metal and no longer wobbled childishly that put everyone at ease. More so—

It was a threatning lion’s roaring for their pride to appease their important wishes. When Tsukasa got like this… he almost seemed like a different person. The last time Tsukasa had gotten like this was when Ukyo asked him about the well-being of smashing stone statues instead of leaving them alone.

“As they are currently, these statues are nothing more than statues.” Tsukasa rationalized at that time, speaking to Ukyo as he broke countless numbers of encased comatose people. Ukyo hung his head in shame. This logic… he knew deep within himself he would _never_ agree with Tsukasa’s wishes. Not the wishes… of death upon those who couldn’t even decide for _themselves_. “Simply not allowing them to be revived is not murder.”

This was how it was rationalized.

After listening to Tsukasa’s men please him during the night and a couple rounds with Ukyo, the sanctification of Tsukasa’s sexual pleasure reached an end and Tsukasa turned in. Ukyo stood watch at the corner of Tsukasa’s cavern. His guardsmen left his cave and soon Tsukasa was left alone. He stroked his hair and sat up on the lion shawl comforters. His lip thinned.

“Ukyo,” A somber voice said inside, deep. “Come in. I know you’ve been watching… whether, you’ve been _hearing,_ that is. Do entertain my place as you’ve been wishing. I’d like to know your thoughts on this… matter. As opposed… I know that you have other _needs_ that need to be taken care of… vehemently.”

It was Tsukasa.

Ukyo felt the boner in his pants pricking at the edges of his cloth. His voice got caught in his throat. After hearing Tsukasa moaning like that… Ukyo couldn’t _wait_ to be with him inside his cavern. And alone, too. He couldn’t turn himself away from his current predicament that was occurring—

The King of Lions wanted to meet his acquaintance.

Ukyo hopped off the corner wall of the outside from the cavern and walked into its chambers. He saw Tsukasa’s long hair drenched with sweat and sexual fluids. His amber eyes caught Ukyo’s blue ones. Ukyo was small, compared to Tsukasa. Tsukasa smirked, seeing Ukyo’s lingering erection throbbing through his cloth pants. He licked his lips.

 _“Come here, Ukyo…”_ His sweet voice sung, leaning backward to spread his legs. Like a trance, Ukyo was led towards him and underneath the covers. He got on his back with Tsukasa and slid underneath him, running his hand down Tsukasa’s abdomen. He stroked his wet pussy. _“AOUGHHHNN… AOUGHHNNN… AOUGHHNNN… AOUGHHHNN… UKYO… YESSS….!!! YESSS…!!!”_

This went on for two hours.

With the cavern’s torches drenched out for the night, the two succumbed each other in the darkness. Ukyo’s mind seemed to drift into utter sweet nothings hearing the sounds he wanted to listen to the most—

Tsukasa’s squelching pussy.

 _“MMNNNGH… UKYO~!!!”_ Tsukasa screamed, turning his head to face him. He panted down on his face. Ukyo tapped his pussy, fingering it. He could hardly believe that it was so wide. Tsukasa grinned. He whispered in his ear, listening to the sounds of it as well. _“Mmmhmm… You_ like _those sounds… don’t you…?”_

Ukyo huffed, not giving him an answer.

 _“MMMNN… I DO, TOO!”_ Tsukasa answered for him, breaking into a grin. His eyes widened with lust as he came over Ukyo, getting on his stomach. He pinned him down. He gritted his teeth and planted his ass deep into Ukyo’s hand, letting his subsidiary palm him into the hours of the night. He panted and whined, Ukyo watching Tsukasa’s body tremble with delight. _“AOUGHHNN… AOUGHHNN… AOUGHHNN… AOUGHHNN… AOUGHHNN… AOUGHHNN… AOUGHHNNN~!!!”_

 

Morning came.

When Hyouga came back from his sleeping quarters, it was Tsukasa and Ukyo who were sleeping next to one another. More so, they were in the middle of having sex.

Tsukasa laid on his back with Ukyo’s small frame underneath him. Tsukasa panted, eyebrows falling. Ukyo palmed his pussy beneath the lion coat’s cloth, rubbing it faster as Tsukasa squealed with delight.

 _“AOUGHHNNN~!! AOUGHHNNN~!!!”_ Tsukasa screamed out, grabbing Ukyo’s other hand. His eyes welled with tears. He stuck his tongue out, breathing harshly. _“AOUGHHNNN… AOUGHHNNN… AOUGHHH… AWWHH, GOD—SENKUU—!!!”_

Hyouga’s eyes widened.

He called Ukyo _Senkuu._ It wasn’t strange that Tsukasa was sleeping with one of his men or finally getting the once indifferent Ukyo to finally sleep with him that puzzled Hyouga. It was that their leader frequently called their men by the name of his ill-fated blood drawn enemy—the man known as Ishigami…

 _“SENKUU…!!! SENKUU…!!!”_ Tsukasa shrieked, panting out. Ukyo rubbed his cunt faster, spanking it. They both breathed on one another, huffing with their paces matching and becoming intertwined. Tsukasa leaned his head back and beseeched his name, entering a twilight state. _“SENKUU~!!! YES, SENKUU~!!! YES, SENKUU~!!! YES, SENKUU~!! YES, MY LOVER~!!! YES, SENKUU~!! SENKUU—!!!!”_

Tsukasa shuddered, orgasming.

Hyouga’s eyes widened in surprise. He hadn’t seen his leader so exuberant by one of his men since the first time the two solely slept with one another.

Ukyo shivered, giving way as well. Tsukasa rested against him, tongue falling out of his mouth. He made out with him, Ukyo leaning against his lips to kiss him into the morning’s light. They continued playing with his pussy. Hyouga sighed, deciding to leave them to their wishes. After all—

Tsukasa thought Ukyo _was_ Senkuu.

 

___________________________

 

Tsukasa screamed with Senkuu hammering his cunt in the bathroom with his hand, rubbing it as fast as he could. Senkuu groaned. Tsukasa whined.

 _“OUGHHNNNNN~!!!”_ He begged, turning his head just to throw it back, lip falling. His eyes rolled in the backs of his head as he screamed, shouting. _“MY PUSSY WANTS YOU INSIDE….!!!! IT WANTS YOU INSIDE, UKYO—!!!!”_

Senkuu decided to play along, as usual. _“Auughhh, Tsukasa…. I know….!!”_ He managed to say in mumbles, Tsukasa’s breast full in his mouth. Tsukasa leaned his head back in erotic pleasure, pussy twitching. Senkuu cursed. _“DAMMIT!! OOHNNNN….!! AAAUUUGHHHH—!!! I’M ZIPPING DOWN MY PANTS….!!!! I’M GOING TO… PUT IT IN!! UGHHHHHHHH—!!!! AAUUGHHHNNNN—!!!!! GET READY, MY LOVE…!! TSUKASA~!!”_

Senkuu ripped his hand away from Tsukasa’s wet and plump cunt. Tsukasa shivered, gritting his teeth. He looked at Senkuu and panted, eyes begging him inside. His cunt trembled with anticipation as Senkuu whipped his dick out and shoved it inside, making his pussy wet. Tsukasa screamed with relief.

 _“AOUGHHHHNNNN—!!!!”_ He choked out, moaning as he saw stars. He whimpered with each of Senkuu’s thrusts. _“OOOUUUUUUGHHHHHHHNNNNN!!! MMMNN, SENKUU, DEEPER!!!!”_

Senkuu sighed with relief, hearing his lover call him by his name. Tsukasa was still out of it, but he was coherent enough to come back from the memories of his past and realize that he was with his one true love, his husband, Senkuu Ishigami.

 _“HARDER, HARDER, MY LOVE!!”_ Tsukasa begged out, grabbing his hand. He fucked down on him harsher, moving with his pumps. He matched his pace, nodding his head. _“CAN YOU HEAR IT?!! AAAUUGHHHNNNN!!! AAAUUUHHNNNN~!! IT’S GETTING WETTER WITH OUR LOVE MAKING—!! OOOOUUUUUUUHNNN!!!!”_

Senkuu couldn’t stop pushing his dick past Tsukasa’s thick pussy walls and inside his lover’s womb. _“AUUUGNNN~!!! TSUKASA!!”_ He moaned, grabbing both of Tsukasa’s breasts and fondling them. Tsukasa whimpered. _“AOUGHHNN!!! DAMMIT, TSUKASA…!!! YOU LIKE THAT?!! AH?! YOU LIKE… THAT, TSUKASA?!”_

Senkuu grabbed a fist full of Tsukasa’s hair and placed it in his mouth, biting on it as Tsukasa’s body invited him inside. Each time Senkuu thrusted within Tsukasa’s pussy, his body rippled with pleasure and his breasts flopped up and down in the direction Senkuu was fucking. Tsukasa gripped his breasts and cradled Senkuu’s hands, moving them against his leaking nipples. Tsukasa couldn’t stop. His tongue flopped out of his mouth in ecstasy.

 _“OOUUHHNN, YES, SENKUU, I DO~!!”_ Tsukasa wailed to him. _“FUCK MY PUSSY UP!!! IT WANTS YOU—AAAAHHHHHNNNNN~!!!!! IT WANTS YOU, SENKUU!! YES, YES—!! POUR YOUR CHILDREN DEEP INSIDE!! AOUGHHNNN~!!!! AOUGHHNNN~!!!!”_

Senkuu fucked Tsukasa for fifteen minutes. His body couldn’t stop wanting more as Tsukasa tempted him with lust. Senkuu stretched out his tongue and made out with Tsukasa as they fucked, reaching their climaxes. Tsukasa twitched. Senkuu gritted his teeth, shivering.

Tsukasa came.

 _“AOUUUGGHHHNNNNN—!!!”_ He wailed with pure satisfaction as his eyes rolled in the backs of his head, body rippling with pleasure. He screamed. _“AOOOOOUUUUUUUUGGGGGHHHNNNNNN~!!!!!! AAAAAAAUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHNNNNNNNNN~!!!!!!!”_

Senkuu reached down and stroked Tsukasa’s pussy lips with his hand, urging him with sexual enamor. His pussy clenched down on Senkuu’s dick, squeezing his pulsing cum out of him. Senkuu rubbed Tsukasa’s pussy and soothed it. His lover leaned his head back and moaned.

 _“AWWWWWWUUHHHHH!!!!”_ He cried out in a chilled whimper, joining his hand with Senkuu’s as they rubbed his cunt together. He clenched his toes. _“AOUGHHNNN… AOUGHHNN… OWHH, SENKUU!!! OUAHHN, SENKUU~!!! AOUGHHNN… AOUGHHNN… Aughhnn… Aoughhnn… Aughhnn…”_

Tsukasa calmed down after a couple minutes, regaining his composure. Senkuu sighed against his lips. Tsukasa licked him, stretching out his tongue. They made out. Senkuu nodded his head. Tsukasa broke away.

They were far from over.

After their quick round of sex, Senkuu had to break himself away from Tsukasa. He kept wanting him, urging his hand down into his pussy so they could tease it together. Senkuu looked into his eyes.

Tsukasa was enraptured with lust.

He entered another mania.

Senkuu could see it when they were making love and Tsukasa was calling out for Senkuu to place babies inside of him. Tsukasa usually didn’t say those types of things outside of his heats or when they were making good love for a while because he mixed his English and Japanese together in harsh rambles.

Tsukasa didn’t want to _stop_ making love. He wanted Senkuu close to him ever since he held his hand underneath the table and took his side, protecting him against his molesters at the UFC committee board. Senkuu’s lip thinned.

Tsukasa’s pedophiles triggered his mania. Senkuu wasn’t surprised. David was the one that Tsukasa got molested by first and for a long time… Tsukasa couldn’t escape his clutches. Before the Stone Age, Tsukasa had no chance to break free of the psychological chains child exploitation set upon him. His mind collapsed from the strain… and unfortunately after so many years, it was _this_ Tsukasa that Senkuu met the first time he released Tsukasa from his stone encasement in the Stone World.

What was left of Tsukasa now was an erotic husk of a body that internalized Senkuu’s protection deeply and which needed to express Tsukasa’s deepest emotions. Senkuu understood why. Cognitively, Tsukasa was 12. He couldn’t handle stress and conflict well so he shut down and his mind entered a state of mania propelled by his Schizoaffective Bipolar.

Senkuu cursed. And Tsukasa was _just_ getting back on his medicine, too… Senkuu grabbed Tsukasa’s hand rubbing up and down his pussy, playing with it. Tsukasa whined with irritability. Senkuu made up his mind.

He would take care of Tsukasa as long as it took for his lover to recover.

 _“Mmmnnn… I know, Tsukasa…”_ Senkuu whispered in his ear, saying. _“You can’t stop thinking of me inside you, huh? Well… that’s alright.”_ He kissed his neck and sucked on it. He bit his skin, causing Tsukasa to whimper. Tsukasa gripped Senkuu’s hand tighter, sticking out his tongue. He nodded his head. _“We can do whatever you want with me as soon as we get home… but to get there, we have to get you dressed… Can you muster the strength to get dressed, Tsukasa?”_

Tsukasa turned his head, resting it on Senkuu’s shoulder. He panted. He looked up at him, eyes blearily. Senkuu took a breath. Tsukasa gripped his hand tight.

He couldn’t.

He would need Senkuu’s help, Senkuu understood. Tsukasa wasn’t in his right mind and if Senkuu had to rate him on a cognitive understanding level, Tsukasa would be around a 10% out of his full capacity.

Senkuu grabbed Tsukasa’s suit and rubbed their bodies off from their sexual love making liquids. Senkuu wet some paper towels and soaked Tsukasa’s thick and quivering pussy, wiping the cum from it. Tsukasa militantly closed his legs.

 _“Auuhnnn…!”_ He grunted out with shock, eyes widening. His lip thinned, staring at Senkuu as if he just forced his way inside him. His eyebrows furrowed as he panted. “ _Auuuhnnn… Auhhnnn… Auuuhhhh…”_

Senkuu realized what was wrong. _“Oh…”_ he said, looking down at Tsukasa’s hand between his thighs closed together. _“You don’t want me taking out any of our love making, do you? You want to have the best chances of conception, huh?”_

Tsukasa nodded his head. _“Yes, Senkuu…”_ he said, voice soft like silk. It was small and whiny, like he trusted Senkuu with his darkest of secrets. _“Please, don’t cleanse there with all of your might. I don’t want our conception… not coming to fruition.”_

Tsukasa looked down at the floor with a sad gaze in his eye. Senkuu could tell Tsukasa believed what he was saying. Senkuu took all of it in.

“Alright,” he said, placing his hand on his shoulder. “Then I won’t touch you, Tsukasa. Do you need help getting dressed?”

“Mmnn… No,” Tsukasa shook his head. “I think… I can manage with you, Senkuu. Can you help me wipe down my suit?”

“You sure? I can just call Clara to bring up another change of clothes. She brought some along for the crew for after the meeting when we can all relax—”

“Then do that, please….” Tsukasa confessed. He covered his breasts, his lips thinning in a small frown. His hair was wet with their sweat and love making. He combed it behind his ear. “As quick as you must, Senkuu. Do you need a change of clothes as well? I see some of our semen left on your pants.”

“Ah?” Senkuu glanced at his suit. “Really? Damn, I thought I got it all earlier, kukuku… Hold on, let me wipe this off and I’ll call Clara. Do you want me to stay in the restroom with you, Tsukasa?”

“Yes, my husband. Please, I don’t want to be alone…”

Senkuu felt the companionship Tsukasa needed at this time. He remembered times in the Stone World when Tsukasa was in heat he didn’t want Senkuu to leave his side no matter what.

 _We’re in the middle of conceiving a child,_ Senkuu thought in his head. _He wouldn’t want me leaving him in case of a pseudo miscarry. Thank god it hasn’t happened… yet._

When Tsukasa’s heats ruled out and finished, he usually forgot what happened during it and only remembered flashes of memory that Senkuu explained was them having lots of sex and making love. He didn’t alienate Tsukasa but Tsukasa wanted nothing more than to start a family with Senkuu.

That possibility always waned in his heart.

Clara came upstairs to the meeting hall’s bathroom soon enough with Rhenium and Cece. She knocked on the private bathroom’s doors, pressing her ear against them.

“Senkuu, Tsukasa,” she called out. “I brought some clothes for you. Rhenium’s going to go ahead and come in, okay?”

“I wonder what Tsukasa has going on,” Cece whispered to them underneath her breath. She crossed her arms. “Tsukasa’s usually been in depressive moods before when we’re meeting with the UFC officials, but nothing like this has ever happened. I wonder what they were talking about.”

“You mean with Senkuu?” Clara broke away.

“Yeah,” Cece grunted. “From the call, Senkuu’s always been coolheaded with anything outside of science but this time… I could hear his voice shaking like he was _concerned._ If Tsukasa’s really depressed then…”

Rhenium walked in the bathroom with the change of clothes for Tsukasa and Senkuu. Clara and Cece waited for the door to close before they continued their conversation from before.

“Then what?” Clara asked. “Do you think he’ll… commit suicide?”

Cece scoffed. “I sure hope not,” she said.

Rhenium entered the restroom where Senkuu was resting on the sink beside Tsukasa, crossing his arms. Tsukasa’s suit was folded on the corners of the railings and he was left bare. He looked up at Rhenium.

“Thank you, Rhenium…” Tsukasa gasped with relief, grabbing his black tight lace yukata and wrapping it over himself, tying it. Senkuu hid his hard-on behind his hands. Tsukasa smiled. “I was waiting on this. Sorry… I get a bit homesick after these sort of meetings because I remember I’m no longer in Japan, anymore. Hopefully… Mirai will do okay once we get back.”

“She will,” Rhenium assured him. “Iridium just texted us ten minutes ago about Mirai. She’s well taken care of and has decided to take a nap after their day of playing cops and robbers around the house. Hahaha….”

Tsukasa’s eyes softened. “Good….” He said, face still flushed. He sighed with complacent relief. “That’s just wonderful… Rhenium. Thank you.”

Rhenium handed Tsukasa his black house slippers and escorted him and Senkuu downstairs where their private vehicle awaited them. They stepped inside and were driven home after ordering Japanese take out and eating it in the car. They reached the Old South Hampton villa. Tsukasa stepped out of the car.

Him and Senkuu headed up towards their room. Tsukasa walked in Mirai’s and sat down on the edge of her bed, leaning over to kiss her forehead as she slept soundly. He smiled.

Mirai was doing just fine.

Senkuu couldn’t stop staring at Tsukasa’s breasts resting in the cusps of his tight kimono. They were still leaking and were as plump as they could get. His nipples were hard and swollen. Senkuu licked his lips. Tsukasa caught his gaze. His lips parted.

They were going to conceive children.

Tsukasa took off his robe and rested on their bed as soon as they went inside their room. Senkuu loosened his tie and collar, undressing himself. He shut the door and collapsed against Tsukasa once he was naked. They both joined one another and kissed, Senkuu fondling his breasts.

 _“AAAAAAAUUUUHHHNNNNN~!!!!”_ Tsukasa craned out, leaning his head back. Senkuu kissed both of his breasts, sucking on them intimately. _“AAAUUUUHHHNNNN…!!!! AAAAUUUHHHHNNN…!!! SENKUU… LIKE THIS, I WANT TO MAKE LOVE…!!!! MMMGHHH—!!!! PUT SOME CHILDREN INSIDE OF ME, SENKUU~!!!! AAAAUUUHHHNNNN~!!!! AAAAUUUHHHH…!!!! I LIKE THIS…!!!! AAAAUUUHHHNNNN…!!! MY PUSSY’S WET~!!! AAAUUUHHHNNN—!!!! MY PUSSY’S WET, SENKUU~!!! AAAAAAUGHHHHHHHHNNNNNN—!!!!!! AAAAAAAGHHHHHHHNNNN—!!!!!”_

One of Senkuu’s hands left Tsukasa’s breast and treaded down towards his ever-tightening pussy, thrusting three of his fingers inside. Tsukasa stretched out his tongue and moaned. His entire body shuddered.

 _“AAAAAAAUUUUUUUHNNNNNN—!!!!!”_ He squawked out, just like a woman. He arched into Senkuu’s fingers, sliding back and forth on them as his toes clenched the bedsheets. He whined. _“AAAAAAAAUUUUUUUGHHHHHHHNNNNNN—!!! OOUUUUGHHHNNNNN!!!! MY PUSSY….!!! AAUUGGHHHNNNN—!!!! IT CAN’T—!!!!! RIGHT THERE, SENKUU….!!! TOUCH ME RIGHT THERE—!!!!! AAAAUUUUHHHNNNNNN—!!!!!”_

Senkuu hit his prostate, curling his knuckles on it. Tsukasa bit his lip and let out a long gasp, grasping onto the pillow sheets for strength. His tongue fell outside of his mouth. Senkuu twisted him on his back and tucked Tsukasa’s pussy deep into his waist, shoving his erection inside. He pulled on Tsukasa’s hair with his hand, jerking it towards him. Tsukasa nodded.

 _“AAAAUUUUHHNNNN—!!!!”_ He panted, enticed. He wanted Senkuu to handle his body and take _ownership_ of it. He poked his ass out and bent over, nestling his pussy deep onto the base of Senkuu’s throbbing cock. He started to move. His breasts rubbed against the sheets, his nipples leaking milk across them. _“AAAAAOOOOOOUUUUUUUGHHHHHHNN!!! AAAUUUUEEEEEEHHHHH!!! MOTHER GAEA—!!! MOTHER GAEA!!! MOTHER EARTH, HELP ME BEAR WITH IT…!!!! AAAUUUHHNNN…!!!! AAAUUUUUUHHHHNNNNN….!!!!”_

Tsukasa put his head down, letting Senkuu thrust inside of him. Senkuu gritted his teeth. Tsukasa’s pussy kept making wet noises and clenching hard down on him, making him ejaculate deeper within Tsukasa’s body. Senkuu shivered, panting. He gasped for air as he fucked Tsukasa’s pussy senseless, owning it.

 _“AAAAUUUGHHH—!!! TSUKA-CHAN!! TSUKA-CHAN…!!”_ Senkuu cried out, his dick sliding in and out of Tsukasa’s wet cunt. His sperm spilled across Tsukasa’s ass, making him horny. He shivered _. “DAMMIT~!!! FUCK, TSUKASA-CHAN…!!! AUGGHHHNNNN…!!!! AAAUUUGHHHNNNN…!!!!”_

Senkuu’s tongue hung outside of his mouth. He had never been this horny in his entire _life._ Tsukasa’s pussy was wet and swollen, and each time Senkuu’s balls slapped against it, it almost slurped him all the way _inside._

Even in the car on the way home, Tsukasa couldn’t stop licking his ear and telling him his puffy cunt _wanted_ Senkuu _in_ it. It was _throbbing._ He kept teasing him, urging for Senkuu to touch it. Senkuu didn’t.

He was pounding the living bitch out of it, now.

 _“AAAUUUUHHHHHH—!!!!”_ Tsukasa screamed, eyebrows falling. Senkuu hammered him rougher. _“AOUGUHHH—!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUHHHHNNNNNNNNN~!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHNNNNN~!!!!!!!!!!!”_

It sounded like the two of them were making babies in the _wild._ Senkuu remembered mating with Tsukasa like this when it was just the two of them alone in the beginning stages of the Stone World. With Taiju distracted by one of Senkuu’s side quests, Senkuu had time to fuck up Tsukasa’s pussy.

It was always wet.

Tsukasa kept playing with it when Senkuu talked to Taiju off to the side of them or when he waited on Senkuu to finish making olive oil lubricant. Senkuu couldn’t believe someone’s pussy could look so tempting. Senkuu lowered his tongue down near it. Tsukasa whined.

Senkuu ate a mouth full of it, that day.

 _“AUUGHHH—!!!! AAUUUGHHH—!!!!!”_ He grunted in Tsukasa’s ear, coming back to their conceiving. Tsukasa whimpered and cried, his pussy not getting _enough_ of Senkuu’s dick. He gritted his teeth. _“FUCKING…_ GODDAMMIT _, TSUKASA ISHIGAMI…!!! YOU’RE DRIVING ME… FUCKING INSANE…!! FUCK—!!!!”_

The bed creaked and pounded the wall with Senkuu’s thrusts. He yanked Tsukasa up by his hair and rolled his lover on his waist, leaning back. Tsukasa nodded his head. Senkuu sucked on his flowing creamed nipples and spanked Tsukasa’s cunt as he fucked him.

 _“AOUGHHHNNN~!!! AUEEGHHH—!!!”_ He shrieked, pleading Senkuu for more. “SPANK _MY CUNT, SENKUU!!! AAAUUUHHHHNNNN!!!! AAAUUUGHHHNNNN….!!!!! AAAAOOUUUHHNNNN!!!! DAMN IT…. IT FEELS SO_ GOOD…!!!!!! _AAAOUUGUHHHHH!!!! MY PUSSY THANKS YOU, SENKUUUUU~!!!! FUCK IT UP…!!”_ He gritted his teeth. “GRAB _IT AND FUCKING_ DOMINATE _IT, SEEENNNKUUUUU~!!!!”_

Senkuu rolled his palm flat against its lips causing Tsukasa to shiver. His lover let him conquer his pussy and make it wet. Tsukasa trembled. Senkuu whispered in his ear.

 _“Just like that…?”_ he asked, sticking out his tongue. _“Tsuka-chan…? Auuhhnnn… Auuhhhnnmm…”_ He licked inside his ear, nibbling on it. _“Aaaauuuhhnnnn… I can tell…. It keeps gripping on my dick and tightening up… You want it to get soaked, don’t you….?”_

 _“YES—!!!”_ Tsukasa cried out, heaving. _“AAAAUUUUUGHHHNNN, SENKUU, JUST_ DO _ME~!!!!”_

Senkuu released his hold on his pussy and stroked Tsukasa’s shaft up and down, milking him. Tsukasa arched his back in pleasured arousal. Senkuu fucked him up on the inside, catching Tsukasa’s prostate at a direct angle and hammering it completely. Tsukasa’s eyes rolled in his head.

 _This_ was sexual ecstasy.

 _“AAAAOUUGGHHHNNN~!!!”_ He moaned against Senkuu’s face, his breasts slapping against each other in tight circles. He cried. _“AAAAAUUHHHNNNN—!!!! MY LOVE, MY SENKUU~!!!! AAAUUUHHHHHNNNN, THERE—!!!! PLACE A BABY DEEP WITHIN MY WOMB—!!! AAAAUUUGHHHNNNNN…!!!!! I WANT TO FEEL IT…!!! RIGHT THERE, SENKUU MY LOVE—!!!!! MAKE MY PUSSY AWKNODLEDGE YOUR BABIES!!! I WANT THEM INSIDE ME!!! OUUUUGHHHHHH—!!!!!! AAAAOOOOOUUUGHHHNNNNN~!!!!! PUT THEM ALLL INSIDE—!!! AAAUUUUUUHHHHHNNNNNN~!!!!”_

His pussy tightened, almost _snapping_ Senkuu’s dick. Senkuu licked Tsukasa’s nipple, pulling one into his mouth. He trembled. It flowed milk onto his tongue while he stuck it out, drinking from him. His other hand left Tsukasa’s shaft and rubbed his leaking semen from it into his pussy. He placed his fingers against and rubbed it harshly, Tsukasa fucking down on his dick.

 _“AAOUGHHNNN~!!!!”_ Tsukasa begged, upping his pace quicker. Senkuu did, too. _“AUUUHHHNN~!!! AOUGHHNNN~!!! AEEEHNNN~!!! SENKUU, YES~!!! AEEEUHNNN—!!! AAAOOUUHHNNN~!!! AOOUUHHHNNN~!!! AEEEHHHHHH—!!! AEEEUUHHNNN~!!!”_

Tsukasa started to make long moans, wailing into the air. Senkuu pumped his body as his lover grew limp. He spread Tsukasa’s legs, Tsukasa raising them. His toes curled and twitched with sexual trembles each time Senkuu thrusted harshly inside, pumping him full of his child-bearing liquid.

He was making a baby with him.

 _“AUUGHHHH~!!! GAEA, IT HURTS~!!!”_ Tsukasa craned out suddenly, his tongue falling from his mouth. Senkuu listened. _“AOUGGHHNNN—!!! GAEA, IT HURTS, GAEA!!!! RELIEVE ME FROM THIS PLEASURED CHILD CONCEPTION!!!! I CAN’T… MOTHER!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAUUUUUGHHHNNNNNN!!! SENKUU, GET IN MY PUSSY!!!_ _GET_ IN _IT!!!_ GET _INSIDE OF IT, HURRY~!!! AAIUGHHNN~!!!”_

Senkuu hammered his pussy faster, giving him what he wanted. Tsukasa gritted his teeth and moaned against his face, turning his head. He grabbed Senkuu’s hand spanking his pussy hard and held his wrist, smacking it with him. He bit his lip.

Tsukasa was _demanding_ in bed. When he entered his heats, he became even _more_ commanding. His actions got lewder and his pleasure grew darker, always wanting _more._ His pussy lips spewed Senkuu’s semen inside him, almost filling him up. Senkuu moaned.

 _“Auuughhhnnn, Tsuka-chan….!!!”_ He whimpered, grabbing hold of the sides of his pussy. His gripped it, Tsukasa keening for more. He shivered. _“Auuughhhnnnn, Tsukasa….!!! Why do you entrance me so much….?!!! I can’t leave it, Tsukasa…!!! I can’t leave within you…!!! Shit… It feels like I can’t get out….!!!”_

 _“AAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHNNNNNNN~!!!!!!!”_ Tsukasa body trembled with joy, rippling. His pussy tightened. Senkuu’s words enlightened him. He huffed. _“OF COURSE, SENKUU, MY LOVE…!!! IT WON’T COME OUT…. UNTIL OUR CHILD MAKING IS FINISHED….!!!! AREN’T YOU EXCITED, SENKUU….?!”_

Tsukasa was _right._

Senkuu kept pounding and spanking his slutty cunt for 2 hours with no avail. Tsukasa was truly in a mania. He kept his word to Senkuu. Senkuu couldn’t leave his body as long as Tsukasa’s tightening pussy gripped it. He kept him from leaving his body. Senkuu ejaculated 6 times roughly within him. Tsukasa only ejaculated once and it was around an hour or so ago. Now, Senkuu was growing tired.

He revolved his hips into Tsukasa’s pussy, thrusting into him with wide circles. Tsukasa’s body was limp and his breasts were full, nipples still erect. He laid on Senkuu with his legs still spread, whining in deep moans. Senkuu gripped Tsukasa’s hands, tight. They were still conceiving children.

 _“AOUGHHNNN!!! SENKUU, THERE~!!!”_ Tsukasa wailed deeply, throwing his head back. He gasped. _“THERE, SENKUU!!! THERE~!!! AAAUUUGHHHNNNNN…!!!!! IT’S COMING….!!!! AAAIIGHHHNNNN, RELIEVE ME OF THIS PAIN, SENKUU……!!!!”_

Senkuu was circling his member deep within him, dripping liquid. He huffed against his lovers breast, them leaking uncontrollably. His pussy clenched on Senkuu’s soaking wet member. His cunt twitched.

Tsukasa couldn’t feel relief until they finished.

 _“Auuuhhhnnn…. I know, Tsuka-chan…”_ Senkuu soothed him. He ran his hands up and down his ribcage, cupping both of his breasts. He fondled them and licked his neck, tonguing him. _“Aaauuuhhhnnnnn….. I know, that’s right…. You like feeling me there, don’t you…?”_

Milk poured over Senkuu’s hand. _“AOUGHHNNN~!!!! SENKUU~!!!!!”_ Tsukasa bellowed, screaming. _“AAAAAAAAAAUUUUUGHHHHHHNNNNNN—!!! IT’S RIGHT THERE….!!!! I CAN FEEL IT….!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUGHHHHHHHHHHH—!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUGHHHHHHHHHHHH—!!!!!!!!!!”_

Tsukasa arched his back deeper into Senkuu’s waist. He moaned with such depth that his voice seemed to mix between a woman’s and a man’s. Senkuu liked these types of moans the _most._ They sounded like Tsukasa’s normal voice outside of sex bawling and sobbing to Senkuu’s domination. Senkuu squeezed his breasts’ nipples.

Tsukasa shivered. “ _AAAAAAAUUHHHHHHHHNNNN…!!! AOUGGHHNNN~!!!”_ He chanted. Senkuu started to thrust into him deeper, hitting his prostate again. _“AAAOUGHHNN!!! UGHHNN—!!! SENKUU, PLEASE!!! PLACE THEM ALL INSIDE—!!!! I’M READY!!!! I’M READY!!!”_

Senkuu reached his climax. _“DAMN, TSUKA-CHAN!!!!”_ he said. _“THEY’RE COMING….!!! KUH—!! THEY’RE GOING TO FILL YOU RIGHT UP, I PROMISE—! SHIT—!!! KUGH—!!”_

Senkuu came. His semen shot and sputtered out of Tsukasa’s cunt, squirting across the sheets like a fossette. Tsukasa’s body grew warm. His tongue fell out his mouth. His body rippled in infinite pleasure.

He orgasmed.

 _“AAAAAUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHNNNNNNN~!!!!!!”_ He screamed, voice pitching high like a girl’s first time. He panted. _“AAAUUUHHNNNN!!!! AOUUUHHHNNNN~!!!! OUUUAAGHHH—!!!!”_

Tsukasa gasped for air, losing his breath. Sperm splattered against him and Senkuu’s body, his pussy clenching and then releasing Senkuu’s penis only to tighten on it again, gripping it in waves.

 _Tsukasa’s making sure that he gets all the semen inside of him…_ Senkuu thought in his head, looking at his love grab Senkuu’s dick with his cunt and tightening against it with an iron grip. He shivered _. Damn… this is the_ best. _He’s not even leaving a_ drop _of 1mm left! Kukuku…_

Tsukasa rolled his head across Senkuu’s chest. _“AAAAUUUUHHHHNNNNNNN….”_ He moaned, calming down. His body still twitched. He held Senkuu’s hand tightly. _“OOOUUUAAAGHHHNNNN….!!!! AAAAOOUUGHHHNNNN….!!! SENKUU…. SENKUU…. AUUUGHHHNNN!!!!”_

He finished, pussy clenching. The two of them sagged with relief. Tsukasa rested his head against Senkuu, licking his jaw. Senkuu blew out some air.

 _“Damn you, Tsuka-chan…”_ He told him, licking him back. They made out. Senkuu pulled away, lips parting. _“You always drive me… fucking insane, Tsuka-chan…”_

Tsukasa nodded his head. _“Mmmhnnnmm… likewise…”_ He stretched his tongue out, licking the tip of Senkuu’s. He grabbed his hand and traced it down his body, leading it towards his wet cunt. They rubbed it together. _“You like it, don’t you…?_ Consummate _it.”_

Senkuu did.

He lost track of time in bed with Tsukasa. He kept temptation luring him in with his sexual desires and made love with Senkuu, his body seeming to draw Senkuu in no matter _how_ hard he tried to pull away. Tsukasa was a succubus. He felt like he was sucking his soul out of him in exchange for sexual pleasure.

Senkuu succumbed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly have so much to say about this chapter!
> 
> So when I was writing it, I remember doing so and the scenes were like the ultimate explicit content I wanted to write with this couple but going back and editing it--I had no memory writing it!!! LOOOL
> 
> There were some scenes where I was like (o///n///o) hot damn okay! LMAOOO And i kept it moving!!! Like I didn't realize I wrote them so smexy and here on out it only gets sexier, so prepare y'allselves!!!
> 
> Also UKyo!!!! I didn't know that i was going to write with him so soon, like I knew in the future chapters He will probably make an appearance along with other key characters in Dr.Stone Post-Stone World but like I didn't know that he was sleeping with Tsukasa as well Pre-Stone World~! I came up with this headcanon when I was watching Dr.Stone anime and the episode came up where Gen runs back to Tsukasa to tell him Senkuu's dead (jk not really) and Ukyo's sitting on the edge and fires a quickfire arrow at him and Gen's like--  
> "Wait, Ukyo!"  
> And that got me thinking. Whether or not this scene happened the way it did in the manga I cant remember (╯3╰) bur!!! I do like the role Ukyo plays in being the Top 3 of the Tsukasa empire despite his small stature. He's pretty intimidating and him being so close to Tsukasa... Well, it was bound to happen!!! v(=∩_∩=)ﾌ
> 
> Anyway, ya'll take care of ya'llselves and prepare for the next chapter! It only gets sexier from here on out lmao xDDD lots and lots of smut *sips tea* mhm just the way I like it.
> 
> Have a great one~!
> 
> #Monsta out!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2/2!!!
> 
> Enjoy ya'lls read ( o///u ///o)!!!

The night reached midnight hours. Senkuu twisted Tsukasa on his side and reached over his waist, rubbing his pussy. His fingers were lubricated with their love making. Senkuu licked his ear.

 _“Do you want me to lick inside…?”_ He asked. _“Tsuka-chan…”_

Tsukasa mumbled. _“Mmmnnn… No, not at this moment.”_ He said, lifting his thigh so Senkuu could rub and play with it. He shifted closer to Senkuu. _“Though, very tempting indeed… Mhmhmhmmm… Maybe I’ll let you play with it some more. No licking, though.”_

 _“What if licking…”_ Senkuu stretched his tongue out and licked a long stripe up Tsukasa’s throat. He teased his pussy harder, thrusting his fingers back and forth inside in tune with his licks. _“Was just… playing with it… like_ this…?”

_“Mmmnn… Senkuu, don’t deter my decision… Auuuhhnnnn… Auuhhhnnn…. I want it deeper, Senkuu…!!! Aaauuuhhnnn….!!! Aaauuuhhhnnnnn….!!!”_

Senkuu fingered him rougher. _“Like that…?”_ He licked his neck furiously. _“Tsuka-chan…? Auuuhhnnnn…. Auuughhnnmmm… Mmmnnn, just like that, Tsuka-chan… Auuuhhnnnn…”_

 _“AAAAUUUUHHNNNN—!!!!”_ Tsukasa gasped, whining louder. _“AAAAUUUHHHNNNN…!!! AAAAUUUUHHHHNNNNNN~!!!! AAAUUUUUHHHHNNNN~!!! AAAUUUHHHHNNNNN~!!!”_

He stuck his tongue out. It felt like Senkuu was licking his pussy out inside and within, lapping his walls. He shivered. Senkuu brought him to the verge of tears.

Tsukasa gave in.

 _“HAI~!!!! SENKUU—YES!!! LICK MY PUSSY!!!!!!”_ He confessed, sagging against the sheets. Senkuu hammered his pussy with his fingertips, almost sticking his hand inside. He moaned. _“AAAAUUUUGHHHNNNNN~!!!! SENKUU~!!!!”_

Senkuu pulled away with saliva tracing his lips. He took his hand out. Tsukasa’s pussy released it with wet suction. Semen soaked his hand. He smirked, licking his teeth.

 _“You want me to lick inside it…?”_ Senkuu teased, flicking Tsukasa swollen pussy with his hand and tapping it.

Tsukasa screamed. _“AAUUGHHHHHNNNN~!!!”_ He moaned in pleasure with tears falling from his eyes. _“AUUUGHHNNN~!!! AOUGHHNN, SENKUU—YES!!! YES~!!!”_

 _“Then get on your knees, you cunt_ heifer.” Senkuu ordered. He smacked Tsukasa’s ass, spanking him. He whined. _“Kukuku… Let me see that_ pussy.”

Tsukasa turned and bent over on his knees for Senkuu, showing his wet cunt. Senkuu’s eyes widened. It was more swollen than earlier and doubled its size since they started conceiving children. He pressed his knuckles against it. Tsukasa shivered, sucking his whole hand inside. Senkuu huffed.

Damn.

 _“Kukuku… you fucking_ whore.” Senkuu called him, taking his hand out with a wet _slurp!_ _“Auuuhhhnnn… Haaahhh… Haaahhh… You really want me to lick your pussy,_ don’t _you…?!”_

Senkuu spanked it.

 _“AAAAUUUHHNNNN~!!!!! AAWUHHNNN!!!!!”_ Tsukasa screamed, voice parching. He bent backward into Senkuu’s waist, wanting his hand even rougher to destroy his cunt into wet twitches. _“AWWWUHNNN!!! AOUGHNN~!!! AWUUHHNN, SENKUU, YES—!! YES—!! YES—!!! YES—!!! AWUHHNN~!!! AWWUOHHHNNN—!!! AUUGHH—!!!”_

Senkuu broke away from it. _“Auuhnnn… That’s right, Tsuka-chan…”_ he mumbled to him, watching Tsukasa’s cunt twitch with cum leaking from it. Senkuu lowered his head and stuck his tongue out, lapping the semen leaving Tsukasa’s body. He felched it into his mouth.

 _“AAUUUUGHHNNNN!!!!”_ Tsukasa groaned, pushing more out. He put his head down. His pussy tightened, sucking more semen spilling out inside. Senkuu tapped the edge of his pussy with his tongue, urging more semen to come out. _“AOUUUGHHNNN… AOUGHHH!!! SENKUU…. AOUUGHHNNN…”_ He relaxed, opening it back up. More cum pooled out of his open slit. Senkuu nodded his head, eating it. _“AAAAAOOUUUUGHHHHHNNNNN… AAAAAUUUGHHHHNNNNN~!!!!”_

Tsukasa leaned more forward, adjusting himself. He pressed his ass against Senkuu’s face and snuggled it between his nose, pussy resting against his mouth. Senkuu bit on the tip of his looming rose bud, drawing it out. Tsukasa groaned. Senkuu soothed his lover, rubbing his ass and encouraging him to felch out more.

Tsukasa shivered. _“AAAUUUUHHHNNNN—!!!! AAAUUUHHHNNNN—!!!!”_ he cried out. His eyebrows fell enraptured with pleasure. He whined, making short gasps. _“AAAUUUHHHNNNN….!!! AAAUUUHHHNNNN….!!! SENKUU, RIGHT THERE…..!!!! RIGHT THERE….!!!! AAIIGGGHHNNN…!!!”_

Tsukasa’s pussy tightened on Senkuu’s tongue. Senkuu pulled out, gritting his teeth. Damn, Tsukasa _was_ tight. He had to teach this bitch a lesson.

 _“If you’re fucking… going to get tight every time I try and go inside…”_ Senkuu grunted, rubbing the flat of his palm against Tsukasa’s throbbing pussy, wanting to suck him inside. _“Your damn cunt keeps tightening… Tsuka-chan. What the hell am I… going to do with a tight cunt… If I can’t even go_ inside….?!”

He whipped him. Tsukasa cried out tears of joy. Senkuu kept hitting it with the back of his palm and slapping it downward, his rosebud pulling itself inside drenched with semen. Senkuu slapped it. Tsukasa’s toes curled.

 _“AAAUHUHUHUH~!!!!!!!”_ He wailed, sobbing. Tears fell from his eyes. Senkuu shut his own, hearing Tsukasa’s erotic moans. _“AAAAUUUGHHHHH~!!!!! AAUUUUHHHNNN!!! I’M SORRY… SENKUU!!!! I’M SORRY!!! AAUUUUGHHHNNNN!!!! AAAAOOOUUGHHHHNNN!!!!”_

 _“Shut up!”_ Senkuu barked. _“I can’t fucking… hear the sounds of your wet pussy… If you’re bitching and moaning…!”_ He spanked it harder. _“So, I’ll just fucking silence you… even more…! You dirty ass_ Heifer!”

Senkuu whipped his pussy.

 _“AAAOOUUHNNN…!!!!”_ Tsukasa continued to moan, _“AAAUUUUHHHHNNNN~!!!! SENKUU, I’M SORRY….!!! MY PUSSY… IT CAN’T STOP TWITCHING TO YOUR TOUCH—!!!! OOOUUUGHHNNNN!!!! AAUUUUHHHHNNNNN!!!! AAUUUHHHNNNN!!!!”_

Senkuu teased Tsukasa wet pussy with his wet hand while he reached over and grabbed his tie from off the floor. He tied it around Tsukasa’s mouth and gagged him. Tsukasa nodded his head. He broke down, Senkuu placing his face right in his ass, eating him out. Tsukasa’s eyes rolled in the backs of his head.

 _This_ was what he wanted.

Through the night, Senkuu licked his cunt and smacked it, dominating Tsukasa. He made Tsukasa felch semen into his mouth until it was all out, his cunt sputtering and squirting saliva and liquid love across his face. Senkuu couldn’t get enough of it. He grabbed his phone and took a picture of Tsukasa’s cunt, already getting erect again looking at it across his screen.

 _“Damn you, Tsukasa Ishigami…”_ He growled, tossing his phone away. He licked into Tsukasa’s ass deeper and smacked it, spanking him. _“AAAUUUUGHHHNNNN!!!! AAUUUUUGHHHNNNNN!!!! AAAUUUHHHH….!!!! MMMGNNNHH….!! AAUUUGHH!!! TSUKA-CHAN….!!! AAUUGHHNNN!!! AAUUUGHHNNN!!!”_

Senkuu didn’t leave Tsukasa alone. He gripped his ass strong with his nails digging into his skin, thrusting his tongue forward into his wet, swollen, puffy twitching cunt. He spanked him repeatedly and smacked the back of his knuckles against It more times than he could count. Tsukasa mumbled pleasured whines, grateful that Senkuu was taking _ownership_ of his body.

He made him wear lingerie.

After eating his ass out and teaching Tsukasa’s tightening cunt a lesson, Senkuu broke away from Tsukasa. An entire hour passed since they started doing this. Tsukasa huffed, breathing. He was acceptive of Senkuu’s lingering offer of going for more if needed. Senkuu came between his thighs and sucked on Tsukasa’s breasts, flicking the leaking nipples. His lover shivered.

Senkuu grabbed the base of his penis.

 _“Don’t come yet, Tsukasa…”_ He said, pulling away from his nipple. _“Not yet, my Tsuka-chan… I still have_ so _much more to please you with… Your pussy’s still hungry, right?”_

It twitched and opened, exposing his flared rosebud. _“Auuughhnnn… Senkuu, don’t tempt me….”_ He told him, silk hair falling over his face. _“AUUGHHNNN… AUUUGHHHNNN…. AAAUUUGHHNNMMMM….”_

Senkuu palmed it, listening to the wet squelching sounds together with Tsukasa. Tsukasa keened, Senkuu rubbing his cunt with two of his fingers. Tsukasa shivered. Saliva dripped from his tongue.

 _“AAAUUGHHHNNN… AAAUUUGHHHNNNN….”_ Tsukasa moaned with him. He couldn’t stop his cunt from tightening and wanting to swallow Senkuu’s hand whole. Senkuu continued to rub it. _“AAAUUUUGHHHNNNN~!!!! AAAUUUUGHHHHHNNNN!!!! AAAAUUUGHHHNNNNNNN~!!!!”_

 _“You want me… to fuck up your cunt just like this, don’t you…?”_ Senkuu asked. He whispered harshly in his ear, playing with his pussy faster. _“You want me… to fucking hammer… and fuck it up like I did… before, huh…? Tsuka-chan…”_

Tsukasa nodded his head. _“AAUUHHNN, YES, SENKUU….”_ He bellowed, lips parting in an _O-_ shape as Senkuu fingered his wet pussy, enticing him. He gasped quickly. _“AAUUUUHHNNN!!! AAUUHHHNNN…!!! AAUUUHHHNNNN!!!”_

 _“Then let me play with it…”_ Senkuu ordered. _“We’re going to do things differently…. This time, Tsuka-chan…”_ He stopped. _“I’m going to have you… wear some lingerie I picked up… from a boutique earlier… this week… Wanna wear it…?”_

Tsukasa nodded his head.

Senkuu climbed out of the bed and looked through some of his luggage, pulling out a black lace lingerie with garter belt set. He handed it to Tsukasa and helped him slip it on, nodding his head. Tsukasa sucked on his tongue. The lingerie fit Tsukasa, but his breasts were so full they seemed to almost spill out of the bra. Senkuu looked at them. He fingered Tsukasa in the slit that was supposed to be used for a woman’s vagina. Tsukasa shivered, panting.

 _“AAAUUUHHHNNN…. SENKUU…. SENKUU…!!!”_ Tsukasa screamed, throwing his head back. Senkuu’s palm hit his pussy, arousing it. _“AAAUUUGHHHH—!!!! AAUUUGHHHHNNNNN~!!!! I’M WET!!!! I’M WET!! AAAUUUGHHHNNNNNNN~!!!!!! IT’S WET, SENKUU~!!!!”_

Senkuu shoved four of his fingers inside, moving his fingers around within him against his prostate. His tongue hung from his mouth. He kissed Tsukasa, making out with him. Tsukasa nodded, huffing.

Senkuu took his hand out after fifteen minutes of playing with his lover’s pussy. Tsukasa couldn’t stop throbbing. His pussy was pulsing with Senkuu’s saliva and spilled some of it on the sheets. His cunt was wide. Senkuu couldn’t break from it any longer.

He rolled on his back, Tsukasa laying across his stomach on his. Senkuu wrapped both of his arms around Tsukasa, running his hands up and down his ribcage. He kissed into his mouth, making out with him. Tsukasa nodded his head, spreading his own legs and moving his pussy against Senkuu’s dick, wanting it inside.

 _“Auuuhhhh…. Tsuka-chan…. I love you so much…”_ Senkuu murmured to him, licking into his neck. Tsukasa whined. Senkuu nodded his head. _“It’s alright… Tsuka-chan… I’m putting it in now, okay…? Don’t take off any of your lingerie… I’m going to play with your body… Let me have it, Tsuka-chan…”_

Tsukasa nodded.

 _“AAAUUUUGHHHNNNN~!!!!! AAAAUUUUHHHHH~!!!!”_ Tsukasa wailed, long. Senkuu thrusted inside, shoving his full length in with one thrust. _“AAOUUUGHNNN!!!! SENKUU!!! AOUGHH!!! GET YOUR… CHILDREN… INSIDE OF ME…!!! HAYAKU~!!! AEEEOUGHHNNN~!!! AEOUGHHNN~!!! AWEEUHHH!!!”_

Senkuu gritted his teeth. He thrusted deeper and rougher in Tsukasa. His lover moved his pussy into Senkuu’s thrusts, fucking up and down on his length. He revolved his hips further into Tsukasa in wide circles, pumping every last _millimeter_ of semen inside him. Tsukasa’s breasts flopped back and forth, escaping his bra. Senkuu gripped them tightly, Tsukasa joining his hands with his.

 _“AAAOUUUGHHHHHH—!!!!!”_ Tsukasa’s tongue fell out of his mouth. He whimpered, stretching it. He moved with Senkuu, fucking him hard. Senkuu was getting in his pussy. _“AAOUUUHHNNN!!!! AYYEEEE~!!! AOOOUUHHHH~!!! AAOIIIGHHNNN~!!! AEEEGHHH!!!! AEEUGHHH!!!”_

Senkuu grunted. _“Auuhhnnn…!! Auuhhhnnn…!!! I know, Tsuka-chan!!!”_ He coached him. His lip fell as he fucked into Tsukasa faster, causing his lover to wail out shrill screams. He cursed. _“FUCK—!!! YOU’RE DRIVING ME FUCKING INSANE, TSUKA-CHAN…!!! SPREAD YOUR LEGS SOME MORE….!!! I WANT TO… GET DEEP… INSIDE YOU…!!! LET ME FUCKING… PUT SOME BABIES INSIDE YOU AND PLEASE YOUR CUNT… BEYOND SATISFACTION….!!! AAAUUUGHHHNNNN….!!! TSUKA-CHAN….!!!! YOUR CUNT IS SWALLOWING ME WHOLE…!!! AAAAUUUGHHNNNN!!! AAAUUUGGHHHNNN!!!!”_

Tsukasa’s body shriveled. He made more long pitched noises as Senkuu hammered his dripping cunt, it spilling out his semen each time Senkuu’s thrusts drew out his rose bud. His eyes rolled in the backs of his head. He spread his legs wider than before and lifted them high enough to be over his head. Senkuu made out with him, kissing into his mouth. Tsukasa nodded. His pussy tightened.

A warm waterfall of clear liquid sprayed over the two of them.

 _“AAAOOOUUUUGHHHHHHH—!!!!”_ Tsukasa bellowed, gasping for air as his orgasm wet him and Senkuu. It spilled from the tip of his cockhead. _“AAOUUGHHNNN~!!! AOUUGHHHNNNN~!!! AEEEEUUGGGHHHHH—!!!!”_

Senkuu fucked him through it, thrusting into his pussy rougher. _“Aughnn… Dammit, Tsuka-chan…!!!”_ He cursed. Tsukasa moaned through his fucking, entering another realm of extreme satisfaction. _“AUUGHHNNN—!!! AAAUUGHHHNNNN—!!!! DAMN YOU, TSUKA-CHAN—!!!! AAUUGHHNNN!!! AAAUUGHHHNNN!!!!!”_

 _“OUUUUGGHHHNNNN~!!!!”_ Tsukasa barked, quick. He huffed with Senkuu’s quick pumps, his breasts slapping each other in tight circles. _“AEEEEWEEHHHH~!!! AOUGHHNNN~!! AOUUUGHHNN…”_

Senkuu closed his eyes.

 

_____________________

 

Morning came.

Tsukasa and Senkuu rested with one another in bed. Tsukasa still wore his lingerie, not taking it off. Senkuu fell asleep fisting his cunt, widening it even more. His hand was slurped inside. Tsukasa murmured, hearing Senkuu stir beneath him. He turned his head.

 _“Mmmmmhnnnn…. Senkuu…”_ He lapped the side of his neck, waking his lover even more. He shivered. _“Aaauuuhhhnnnn… Senkuu, I can’t any longer…. It won’t stop… twitching….”_

He guided Senkuu’s other hand trailing his wet breasts and guided it down to his swollen cunt, rubbing it back and forth. Senkuu woke up.

 _“AOOOOGUUHHNNNN!!!!”_ Tsukasa screamed, spanking it. He lifted his legs even wider and tucked them beneath Senkuu’s knees. He fucked himself back and forth on his hand, cunt squelching loud and echoing through the bedroom. _“AAAAOOOOUUUUGHHHNNNN!!!! AAAUUUGHHHNNNN!!!!! AAAOOUUUGHHHHNNNN!!!! AOUUUGHHNNN!!!”_

 _“Ahhhnnn… Hold on, Tsukasa…”_ Senkuu croaked out, lifting his hand from his pussy. He soothed the edges of it, calming Tsukasa. _“It’s okay…. I got you… I know you’re not finished yet… Neither am I… Auughhnnn…”_ He stuck his tongue in his mouth, making out with him. _“Auuughhnnn…!!! Aaauuughhhnnn…!!! Auuughhnn!!! Aaaaauuuhhmmmmm….!!!”_

Senkuu and Tsukasa were horny. Senkuu had never been this horny in his entire life. He felt like a high school kid catching a boner for the first time. He bit his lip, stroking Tsukasa’s cunt. They turned in late last night. Tsukasa’s pussy wouldn’t let him rest. That’s why Senkuu fell asleep fisting it.

They were conceiving children.

Senkuu slipped his hand out of him after ten minutes and shoved his erect dick inside, pumping him harshly. Tsukasa held his hand gripping his thigh and moaned, throwing his head back.

 _“AAAOOOUUUUHHHHH…. AAAAOOUUUUUUUUGHHHHH!!!!”_ Tsukasa shrieked, grinding his pussy deeper into Senkuu’s member. He bit his lip. _“FUCK ME EVEN MORE…!!!! AAAAUUUUGHHHH, MAKE SOME FUCKING CHILDREN… INSIDE ME!!!!! AAAAAAAAOOOOOOUUUUUUUUGGGGGHHHHHH………”_

Tsukasa turned his head to make out with Senkuu. Senkuu groaned, nodding his head. He moved their bodies even faster, Tsukasa’s breasts shaking with each thrusts. Tsukasa tongued into his mouth.

They continued this for 2 hours.

Tsukasa ran Senkuu’s hands across his breasts, groping them. They were matted with their liquid love making. He couldn’t stop making long and drawn out moans from deep within his body. Tsukasa stuck out his tongue. Senkuu huffed against his face.

 _“AAAOOOOUUUGUHHHH….!!!! AAAOOOOUUUUGGGHHHHHH…!!!!”_ Tsukasa wailed, throwing his head back. Senkuu listened. Tsukasa grabbed his hand for support. _“AAAAAOOOUUUUUGHHHHH….!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAUUUIIIGHHHHHHHHHHHH~!!!!!!!!!!! SENKUU~!!!!”_

Senkuu could hear Tsukasa’s voice echo through the walls of their bedroom. The constant thumping of the bed frame slamming against the wall with each of Senkuu’s thrusts could travel across to the next bedroom. Luckily, it wasn’t on Mirai’s side of the hall because Senkuu was fucking Tsukasa’s pussy up and as _hard_ as he could.

Rhenium decided to check in on the two of them.

More so, it was Tsukasa he was worried about. Rhenium slept on the opposite side of the villa with his brother Iridium. Even that far away, he could hear Tsukasa’s sobbing from his room and Senkuu soothing it through him. He didn’t quite hear the words either of them were saying but he remembered what Cece said about Tsukasa falling into a deep depression. It was why Senkuu had to call Clara upstairs back at the UFC committee board meeting to bring a change of clothes for Tsukasa. He was so depressed that he couldn’t even dress _himself._

Rhenium got up from bed that morning and dressed himself, putting on his security uniform and microphone earpiece. He walked down the hall towards Tsukasa and Senkuu’s room. Tsukasa was still sobbing. He heard his loud wails through the door.

Rhenium neared his ear closer so he could hear Tsukasa’s muffled cries. There was the sound of a piece of furniture creaking and Senkuu’s low voice shouting something Japanese to his best friend. They both spoke in it. Rhenium couldn’t understand what they were saying.

 _“AAOUUGHH—SENKUU!!!!”_ he heard Tsukasa whine, crying out. He could hear the pitched cries he made from his heavy sobbing. He was sad. _“AOUUGHHNN~!!! RIGHT THERE, SENKUU~!!! SENKUU!!”_

Rhenium knocked on the door. “Tsukasa…” he called out, pressing his ear further into the door. “Senkuu…? Are you guys alright…?”

 _“Auuuhhmmm, yeah… Tsuka-chan, just like that…!!”_ Senkuu coached in his ear, licking him. Tsukasa’s mouth opened as he took a breath, beginning to keen deeply. _“Auughhh—!!! Yeah, baby, just like that!!! Auughhh—!!! AUGHHHH—!!!”_ Senkuu forced his balls in his wet pussy, slamming them inside. _“AAUUGHHHH—!!!!! AAAAAAAUUUUUUUUGGGGGGHHHHHH~!!!!!!!!!”_

 _“AAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHH~!!!!!!!!”_ Tsukasa coughed out saliva. Senkuu kept hitting his prostate and pleasing his pussy, making it twitch even more. He spread his legs wider on Senkuu’s knees, holding his lover’s hand gripping his thigh to keep his body in place. They made love. _“AAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGHHHHHNNNNNNN~!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOUUUUUUUGGGGGGGHHHHNNNNNNNN~!!!!!!!!”_

“Tsukasa?!” Rhenium shouted, alert. “Tsukasa, I’m coming in—”

He twisted the doorknob, revealing that it was unlocked. He opened the door to their bedroom. He gasped, eyes widening.

He saw Tsukasa laying atop of Senkuu with Senkuu kissing into his neck, soothing him through their fucking. He held one of Tsukasa’s breasts in his hands as both of them gripped it. Tsukasa was wailing in deep moans and making bellowing cries. His breasts flopped in tune with Senkuu’s thrusts and his hair was matted with sexual liquids, some strands in his mouth as Senkuu fucked deep within him. He wore a set of black laced lingerie with his breasts falling over the bra cupping, nipples full and erect. Looking at him like this—

Tsukasa looked _truly_ like a woman.

 _“AUUUUHHHHNNN!!!! AUUUUHHHNNNN!!!”_ He screamed, cradling Senkuu’s hand near his breasts. He huffed, breathing quickly as Senkuu sped up his pace. His tongue fell out of his mouth and his pussy tightened, making loud erotic squelching noises. _“AUUUHHHNNN!! AUUUUGHHHNNNNN~!!!”_

Rhenium shut the door. He almost _panicked_. Tsukasa Shishiou, the Strongest Primate in the World, was fucking another man the entire night and he just walked in on him doing the act! Senkuu and Tsukasa didn’t hear the door open or the knocks since Tsukasa was wailing so loud, but Rhenium almost couldn’t believe it. The Ultimate Primate was—

Gay.

Senkuu fucked Tsukasa for fifteen minutes. He was trapped in an everlasting horny erotic wet dream. Tsukasa’s pussy spilled all kinds of liquids when he fucked deep and hard into it. It was squishing so loud that Senkuu focused his mind on only hearing those noises, Tsukasa’s voice fading into the background of his mind. It sounded like he was cleaning one of his glass lab modules with a soaked cloth and pulling it back and forth; in and out with suction noises being made from the contained pressure. Senkuu shivered, sticking out his tongue. Tsukasa was so damn _seductive_.

He came.

 _“AAAUUUUUUUUHHHHHHH~!!!!”_ He moaned with his body trembling, releasing his load inside of Tsukasa. He panted, the two of them sticking their tongues out and whining together. _“AAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHNNNNNNN~!!!!!!!!!!!”_

Tsukasa orgasmed.

Wet, clear liquid sprayed from his tip over and soaked them. Tsukasa screamed, body rippling with pleasure. His pussy tightened all the way it could, squeezing every last drop of semen Senkuu had inside him. Senkuu closed his eyes and listened.

Tsukasa’s howls were _enchanting._ He moaned against him and writhed, liquid spraying over the two of them like a broken fossette until Tsukasa caught his breath, almost choking.

Senkuu kept thrusting inside to soothe his husband through his intense squirting. Senkuu nodded his head, Tsukasa coming to an end. He stopped after two minutes. His lovers eyes rolled in the back of his head.

They completed.

After their sex, Tsukasa sagged with relief. He was satisfied. His pussy let go of Senkuu, releasing him from its hold. Senkuu sighed, breathing heavily. Tsukasa turned to look at him.

 _That_ was consummation.

Senkuu’s flaccid dick pulled out of Tsukasa’s pussy. Tsukasa shut his eyes. He stuck his tongue out slightly. Senkuu neared his face, hand trailing down Tsukasa’s stomach. He rubbed his pussy. Tsukasa nodded his head. They kissed one another.

Senkuu soothed Tsukasa’s pussy for about fifteen minutes before he broke away, Tsukasa drifting off into a light slumber. Senkuu urged his body softly off of him so he could sit up and breathe. Tsukasa’s legs still laid over his lap. Senkuu caught his breath. Tsukasa’s erotic seductions that charmed him seemed to fade away. Senkuu sagged with relief.

Tsukasa was a damn succubus!

Senkuu had never felt something so mesmerizing in his entire life. When Tsukasa said he wanted to make children, Senkuu didn’t take him up on his offer until _after_ they finished consummating. His eyes widened in surprise—

Tsukasa _meant_ what he said.

Senkuu rubbed Tsukasa’s pale thighs. He stroked them. He could see the amount of hickies he had placed on his lover during the night. Tsukasa murmured, making a small mumble. He was flaccid, too.

 _“Do you want to… take a shower, Tsukasa?”_ Senkuu asked, looking over at him. _“We’ve gotten pretty messy, haven’t we? Kukuku…”_

Tsukasa looked down, opening his eyes. _“Mmmmmnnn… Yes, it seems like it.”_ He said. He sat up some, blowing out a sigh of air. His hair was messy. _“That would be most efficient, wouldn’t it? Though… I don’t want you licking more into my pussy than you have. I want our children… To come at the most efficient time.”_

 _“Yeah, yeah. I get it,”_ Senkuu dug his pinkie nail in his ear, scoffing. _“You don’t want to mess with the probability of our childbearing. Don’t worry, a lick every now and then won’t fuck up anything. Kukuku…”_

 _“You say it won’t?”_ Tsukasa looked at him sincerely. _“What do you mean, Senkuu?”_

_“I’m saying that even if I remove the semen, a bunch of it has already traveled up your cunt to your uterus. I’ll just wipe and clean out the excess. Then, we’ll just have to wait to see if we have some results, if you know what I mean. Kukuku…”_

Tsukasa broke into a warm smile. _“Senkuu…”_ he said. _“Hm. Alright, have it your way—I trust you. If that’s what you say is best for me, then I’ll listen. Besides, I don’t want to ruin our chances of conception… Hmhmhmhmm…”_

Tsukasa rubbed his stomach. Senkuu’s eyes reflected his husband like glass. Senkuu didn’t know how long Tsukasa’s induced mania would last. He understood his lover’s sorrow, pain, and PTSD caused from being in the same room with his molesters and them discussing through subliminal messages to continue raping him with none to protect him but Senkuu. He saw how silent Tsukasa grew… like he didn’t _have_ a voice.

Maybe that’s why Senkuu let Tsukasa scream as loud as he wanted when they were making love even though Clara, Rhenium, and the others probably figured out they were sleeping together.

Senkuu didn’t care. He knew it wouldn’t leave the team. It took a load of stress off his shoulders. He had enough to worry about with Tsukasa taking care of himself and his sister Mirai being well after her potent revival. He didn’t mind if others saw him with Tsukasa. He didn’t have the time to worry about them while he was fucking Tsukasa’s cunt up good with comfort. Senkuu sighed.

 _“Yeah,”_ he said, answering Tsukasa from before. _“Me neither. We’re in this together, Tsuka-chan. Kukuku…”_

They laughed warmly with each other. Even though it was impossible for Tsukasa to naturally conceive children, Senkuu found it easier just to go along with him in his manias. He saw that seeing himself relax made Tsukasa relax as well, since Senkuu seemed to understand his world and reality; what was going on _in_ his head.

Senkuu would always be there for him.

Tsukasa got up from the bed. He was used to this kind of pleasure, so his legs didn’t wobble as much as they did before when he experienced deep long-term sexual satisfaction. His pussy was leaking but Senkuu said it was okay for it to do so and he believed him. Science didn’t lie.

They entered their private bathroom. Senkuu turned on the hot water for their tub and plugged it up. The water began to run. He ran his hands down Tsukasa’s sides and unbuckled his lingerie, taking it off. Tsukasa’s breasts fell out. Senkuu nodded his head, tracing one of his fingers along his nipple and squeezing it. Tsukasa moaned. The mirrors got foggy.

They took a bath.

Senkuu sat against the curve of the bath while Tsukasa laid back against him, putting his knees up and close together to make more room. He leaned his head back against Senkuu’s neck. Senkuu stroked his pussy, soothing him even more than before. Tsukasa nodded his head.

“Thank you.” He told him. “Senkuu.”

They breathed with one another. Suds of soap traced their bodies. Senkuu looked up at his lover relaxing against him. Tsukasa was calm. He could feel his heartbeat against him. Senkuu didn’t stop rubbing his swollen pussy. It wasn’t twitching, anymore.

“Kukuku… You’re welcome.” Senkuu snarked. “It was about damn time it learned to fucking get satisfied. I’ve never had sex that long and rough before, Tsukasa. It needs to be taught a damn lesson… in being satisfied with one round quickly. I don’t wanna do that again…”

“But, on the other hand, aren’t you glad we are conceiving?” Tsukasa asked. He opened his eyes and continued talking in the open air. “It’s steps towards finally having our own children, Senkuu. More times like these will come, you know…”

“I’ll take your damn word for it… kukuku…”

Tsukasa smiled. Senkuu washed their hair. Tsukasa rubbed his breasts together with Senkuu and fondled them for some time. Senkuu didn’t mind. Tsukasa liked seeing them flushed pink and bruised purple and puffy from Senkuu’s slurping. Milk poured from them. Senkuu sucked on them gratefully.

 _“Ughhnn… Aughhnn…!”_ Tsukasa squirmed, shutting his eyes. He turned his head and panted, Senkuu rubbing his cunt and treating it well. Senkuu spanked it. _“AUGHN—!”_

He played with it for a while.

Senkuu pulled away once the conditioner set in Tsukasa’s hair, smoothing it out. His lips traced with saliva from Tsukasa’s nipples. He reached over the tub for Tsukasa’s enema kit. He urged Tsukasa over on his knees and his lover bent over, listening to him. He put his head down over the curb of the tub. Senkuu filled the enema with water and stuck the tip inside. Tsukasa moaned. Senkuu huffed.

He squeezed it.

 _“AAAUUUUHHHHHHHNNNN….!!!”_ Tsukasa whined deeply. His pussy widened, slurping the entire tip inside. Senkuu squirted more water in him. Tsukasa shivered. _“AOOOUUUGHHNNN~!!! OOUGHHNN… SENKUU, YES… DEEPER…”_ He bit his lip, gasping for air. He panted. _“AUUHHN~!! AUHHNNN~!!! AEEUGHH—YES!!! SENKUU…”_

Senkuu did this for a couple minutes. He couldn’t stop staring at Tsukasa’s flushed red rosebud wanting to come out each time Senkuu pulled the tip away to let the water and semen trickle out of it. Senkuu’s lip fell. Tsukasa’s rosebud pursed his lips at him, looming. Senkuu couldn’t stop looking at it.

He pulled the enema tip out.

 _“Auuahhhnnn… Tsuka-chan…”_ He spoke to him. _“Push it all… out…. Haaahhh… Ahhhh… Ahhhhnn… Let me watch you do it… Tsuka-chan…”_

Tsukasa groaned. _“AAAAUUUUGGGGGHHHHHNNNNNN—!!!!!”_ He started to push. He stuck out his tongue and moaned. _“AAAOUGGHH—!!! SENKUU, I’M SO FULL—!!! THERE’S SO MUCH~!!! AEEEUUGGHHHH—!!! AOOOUUUHHNNNN…!!!”_

A long stream of liquid poured from his ass, being pushed out. His rosebud flexed, beginning to reveal itself. Senkuu sighed, huffing quickly. Tsukasa spread his thighs beneath him wider so he could push more out. He whined. Senkuu shivered.

His erection rose from below the bathwater.

 _“Auuuhhnnn… Tsuka-chan….”_ He grunted, moving closer to him. He grabbed the edge of his pussy and lifted it some so his rosebud could push through. It did. _“Aaaauuhhnnnn…!! Auuuhhhnnnnn….!!!”_

Senkuu licked it.

 _“AAAAUUUUUHHHNNNNN~!!!!”_ Tsukasa squealed with enrapture. He felched harder, eyes rolling in the backs of his head. He screamed with relief and pleasure, whining amongst him and Senkuu’s hidden love and shared intimacy. _“AAOUUHHNNN~!!!! AUGGHH~!!! AUGHH—!!! AEEUGHHH!!!! AEEEUUGHHNNN~!!! AAOUUUUGHHNNN~!!! SENKUU, YES~!!! YES~!!! AOUGHNNN~!!!”_

It pooled into Senkuu’s mouth, dripping from it. His rosebud was so swollen that he could _cup_ Tsukasa’s hand around it. Senkuu was trapped in ecstasy.

Senkuu kept licking it. _“Mmmmmnnn, baby… just like that…!”_ he urged him, face flushing red. He moaned. _“Auuhnnn…!!! Tsuka-chan….!!! Tsuka-chan…”_

Tsukasa nestled his ass deeper into Senkuu’s mouth, rubbing his cunt across it. He squirted Senkuu’s cum and water from his pussy on Senkuu’s face. It dripped from his mouth. Tsukasa lifted his head, eyes rolling.

Senkuu drunk from him.

Tsukasa didn’t know how much time passed. He just liked Senkuu licking his pussy and tapping his fat rosebud with his tongue. His cunt swallowed it hole. Tsukasa shivered, turning his head some to look back at Senkuu.

 _“SENKUU….”_ He moaned, speaking up. Senkuu continued to lick. _“AAAUUUUHNNNN, MY LOVE… DON’T STOP…. AUUUUHHHHNNNNN~!!!!!!”_

Senkuu took a couple gulps and teethed on the edge of Tsukasa’s swollen rosebud before breaking away. _“Auuhhnnn… Tsuka-chan, what is it…?”_ he asked, gasping heavily. Senkuu’s hair was down and matted across his shoulders. He couldn’t stop staring at Tsukasa’s wet pussy. _“Do you want me to continue… pleasing your cunt… all day…?”_

From Senkuu’s tone, he was serious. Tsukasa could hear the exhaustion in it, but his husband was willing to give Tsukasa the sexual satisfaction he _needed._ He closed his eyes and groaned, bending over even more. Senkuu’s knuckles rested against his rosebud. Tsukasa panted.

 _“Is it… wrong for me… to want you to play… with my pussy forever…?”_ He wondered aloud. Senkuu stuffed his fist inside, pulling it in and out slowly. He groaned. _“OUUUUAHHHH…. AOUGGHHHNN!!! AOUGHHNNN~!!! YES, MY HUSBAND~!!! PLAY WITH MY PUSSY… ALL DAMN DAY LONG~!!! AOUUGHHNNN—!!! AUUUUUHHHNNN~!!!”_

Tsukasa whipped his head back and moaned, hair wet from the water. Senkuu moved his fist in and out, getting deeper up his arm each time. Tsukasa stuck out his tongue, small.

Senkuu played with his pussy for the rest of the day.

He fisted Tsukasa’s cunt for twenty minutes in the bath like he was fucking Tsukasa with an XXX dildo. The two had a couple of them brought over in their suitcases, along with other sex toys that occupied Tsukasa’s pussy when he was by himself and not with Senkuu. Tsukasa’s hole sucked his arm inside, gulping more down it. He grunted. Tsukasa whimpered.

He orgasmed.

His nipples leaked breastmilk and pooled into the bathwater as Senkuu fucked the impulses out of him, punching his hand deep into Tsukasa’s wet cunt. Tsukasa keened. Senkuu opened his eyes, sighing.

This would be an ongoing project throughout the day.

That was when Senkuu left him to go and bring breakfast up for the two of them. He unplugged the tub of water and let it drain before helping Tsukasa out of the bath. Tsukasa’s pussy kept squelching in his face.

 _“Tsuka-chan…”_ he said. _“Why are you… making this so damn hard… Kukuku… You big heavy heifer…!”_

He smacked it.

 _“AAAAUUUUHHHNNNNN~!!!!”_ He screamed. His pussy puckered, gaping. He put his head down and groaned. He couldn’t rest. _“AEEEUUUHHNNN~!!! AEEEUUGHHHNNN~!!! AAAUUGHHHNNN… NNGGHHH~!!! MMNNGGHH~!!!”_

Tsukasa stuck his tongue out, shivering. He panted. Senkuu rubbed his pussy up and down, calming him. Tsukasa couldn’t get enough. His pussy almost slurped Senkuu inside. Senkuu broke away.

 _“Not yet, Tsuka-chan.”_ He told him. _“I got to get us some breakfast. I know that you’re hungry… even more so in_ other _areas.”_ Tsukasa’s pussy tightened, squelching. He pushed out more semen and water, a long stream pooling out of his cunt’s hole into the bath. Senkuu bit his lip. “ _Kukuku… Don’t worry, I’ll feed_ that, _too…”_

Tsukasa nodded his head.

He got out of the bath and rested on the bed with his ass facing upward into the air, bending over on his knees. He bit the tip of his finger. Tsukasa was in a sexual daze. Senkuu threw on his pajamas and headed downstairs, closing the door behind him.

Breakfast was already made by a private chef who came every once in a while during the week and made their food for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Senkuu fixed him a plate of pancakes and some sausages with banana slices and syrup. He also fixed Tsukasa a plate and put a stack of 6 pancakes on it along with a large full link of sausage. Tsukasa would come back for more. He was an athlete and Tsukasa’s favorite thing to consume outside of sex was _meat._

Senkuu sat himself down at the countertop. He wore his house slippers and gym shorts with a loose t-shirt. He ate quietly. He thought about Mirai.

“She’s out with Cece, if you’re wondering,” A voice said beside him, shutting the refrigerator. Senkuu looked. “She’s taking her to get her hair and nails done. They’re having a girls day out. It’s good that she’s getting out of the home. It’ll give her some fresh air.”

Senkuu realized it was Rhenium who was in the kitchen with him. Him and his brother were one of the Ishigami descendants from the Stone Age and were working on assimilating to modern society. They were strong and had the prowess to protect Tsukasa privately.

“Hooh~? Looks like you’re up,” Senkuu noticed. “Yeah, well I’m glad that she’s getting out of the house for once. Kukuku… Looks like maybe I too might need to get out and see the light of day. I’m drained as hell… kukuku.”

“Hm.” Rhenium scoffed, unbothered. He grew silent, then looked at Senkuu quickly. Senkuu raised his eyebrow. Rhenium turned away, crossing his arms. “Seems like it, doesn’t it?”

“Something’s on your mind.” Senkuu figured out easily. “Spill it, if I already don’t know. You damn Ishigami descendants are too innocent for your own damn good. My father raised you right. He was just the same godforsaken honest person, too. Heh…”

“You might not notice,” Rhenium decided to say, “but you are in some ways, Senkuu, just like him. Science doesn’t lie, does it?”

Senkuu raised his eyebrow. “You saw me with Tsukasa, huh?” he asked. He drunk from his cup of coffee, taking a sip. “It’s not like I didn’t know. Why, you wanted to join? Kukuku… We were having so much damn fun, too. Tsukasa’s used to threesomes, anyway.”

Rhenium wasn’t phased. “No,” he said, turning down Senkuu’s false offer. Senkuu smirked. “Not in the _slightest._ Has Tsukasa… always been this way?”

“Ever since I met him.” Senkuu answered openly. “Though, not much has changed since the Stone World.”

“What do you mean?”

“He was on his own for a year in it without me. I wasn’t joking about the threesomes, either. Tsukasa had parties full of athletes and players looking to have their turn and participate in orgies and sexual rituals revolving around Tsukasa. Little did you know, he _ordered_ his own men to _do_ it. He was in charge of how he had sex in the Stone World with people you can only dream about would never do such a thing. Surprised?”

Rhenium froze. “W-what does this mean, Senkuu?” he asked, almost choking.

“It means he’s a fucking slut whore addicted to sex!” Senkuu laughed out, almost spitting up his coffee. He wiped his lip. “What the hell did you think it meant, Rhenium? That’s why he’s with me. Now butt out of our business and stay the _hell_ away from it, kukuku….”

“Sir,” Rhenium cleared his throat, flustered. “If you felt offended by me then I’m sorry, but I don’t agree with _either_ of the choices you or Tsukasa have made. You’re just misguided. Men should _not_ be sleeping together and it’s why God blessed the Earth with women—”

“Then it’s a good thing that we don’t believe in God and he doesn’t exist in the realm of science.” Senkuu mentioned beneath his mug. He couldn’t help but laugh beside himself. Heterosexuals, huh? “Kukuku… Now if you have more philosophical beliefs to spout on about, then I’m the wrong damn person you’re talking to. Go pray to your ever forgiving God about our salvation if Tsukasa and I’s heretic relations cause you to lose winks of sleep over. Kukuku…”

Rhenium didn’t question him after that.

Senkuu finished his breakfast. He dumped his leftovers in the trash and tossed his plate in the sink. He drunk the lasts of his coffee before rinsing out his mug. Rhenium’s lip fell in shock.

Senkuu didn’t give a damn what anyone thought of his and Tsukasa’s relationship. He cared about the two of them inside it and their well-being. Everyone else’s beliefs were total shit.

They could save their sanctified prayers for the couple to God.

Not like Senkuu believed in Him or anything.

He grabbed an energy drink from the refrigerator and carried Tsukasa’s first serving of breakfast up the stairs. He walked into their bedroom and shut the door behind him.

 “Oi, Tsukasa,” he said, walking up to his lover bent over on the bed sheets and moaning, working on putting a vibrating egg inside of his pussy. Tsukasa’s ass slurped it inside. “I brought you some damn breakfast. You want to eat some? I’ll feed you.”

Senkuu sat on the edge of the bed. Tsukasa stuck out his tongue. His eyes rolled in the back of his head. Saliva pooled from his mouth. He swayed his hips up and down and bounced his ass, aroused from the vibrator. He started to twitch.

“Mmnn, that’s not good, Tsukasa.” Senkuu said. “You gotta eat. I know the sex feels good but imagine how _hot_ it’ll feel when you have something in your stomach. You’ll have the energy to put ten of those things inside you. Your cunt’s quite hungry, right? Get some grub in your tummy, kukuku. You huge long-haired bastard…”

Tsukasa calmed. His eyes rolled back into his head. He straightened himself and sat up some, looking at the plate of breakfast Senkuu made from him. He was hungry.

His pussy twitched with the vibrator egg deep inside.

 _“Mmmnnn…”_ Tsukasa looked down at it. _“I’m going to keep it inside while I’ll eat…”_ He reached back and rubbed his fingers across his swollen pussy. He bit his lip. _“Auuuhhnnn… I’ll think it’d be the_ best _for us if I eat. Mmmmnnn… Can you imagine us putting_ more _eggs in my pussy and them vibrating…?”_ He shivered. _“Mmmmnnn… I can just_ dream _about it.”_

Senkuu listened. Tsukasa stuck out his tongue, panting. He climbed over Senkuu’s lap and sat down, nestling his pussy across Senkuu’s crotch. Senkuu put a fork in Tsukasa’s pancakes. He fed them to him.

 _“AAUUUUHHNNNNN…!!!”_ Tsukasa moaned, biting on the fork. Senkuu bit his lip. Syrup dripped down his mouth. Tsukasa nodded, stretching out his tongue even more. His pussy vibrated on Senkuu’s dick. He whimpered. _“AAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHNNNNN…..!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHNNNNNNNNNN………!!!!!”_

Senkuu continued feeding him his breakfast. Tsukasa kept humping on his dick and poking his ass out so Senkuu could rub it. Tsukasa had the egg on the highest setting.

He must’ve been really horny.

Senkuu rubbed his sides and soothed his lover. His dick was pulled out. Tsukasa pressed his pussy lips on top of it and only entered his cockhead, rubbing his cunt around and inside it. Senkuu shivered. Tsukasa broke away.

Tsukasa finished his breakfast.

 _“Auuuhhnnn… Baby, you want some more…?”_ Senkuu asked him. He tapped his dick across Tsukasa’s ass and spanked his pussy. Tsukasa moaned. _“Mmmnnn… I_ know _you do. Your pussy is_ sucking _me all inside. It wants to eat, doesn’t it? I’ll feed it.”_

Tsukasa nodded his head. Senkuu shifted his plate of food to the side and rubbed his cunt with his hands, Tsukasa moving closer to him. He grinded deep into Senkuu’s palms and pursed the lips of his ass, aroused. He laid his head across Senkuu’s shoulders. Senkuu whispered in his ear.

 _“You want to put on that latex one piece, baby…?”_ He asked him. Tsukasa winced. Senkuu continued rubbing his pussy, feeling it tighten. It relaxed. _“Mmmnnn… Auuuhhnnn… I know you want to do that… Tsuka-chan… kukuku… Go put it on,”_

Senkuu licked his ear. Tsukasa whimpered. He pulled away from Senkuu. Senkuu relaxed against the mattress and folded his arms behind his head, waiting.

Tsukasa got up and searched through their luggage. He pulled out a latex bunny one-piece, lace stockings, and high heels lined with fur. Senkuu got up from the bed. He waked over to Tsukasa and rubbed his body. He slipped his fingers inside his cunt and started to move them in and out, making it squelch. Tsukasa bent over on the mattress. His legs rested on the bed’s cushioned table. Senkuu came behind him.

Tsukasa stretched out each of his legs as Senkuu slid the black latex over his body. He watched Tsukasa swallow the one-piece whole with his swollen anus, Senkuu sticking the slim part of it inside his pussy. It was so puffy that he could hardly see the latex, anymore.

 _“Auuhnnn… Tsuka-chan, you’re so damn_ sexy…” Senkuu said through his teeth, gritting them. He slid his lace panty stockings over his thighs and put on his high heeled slippers. Tsukasa groaned. _“Mmmggnnn… I don’t have to even_ do _anything… to the latex for your cunt to suck it inside. Mmmmnnn… I want to cut a hole in it. Give me a second…”_

Senkuu broke away. He grabbed some scissors and returned. He grabbed the latex one-piece by the bottom and tugged it down some to cover Tsukasa’s puffy pussy. He slit a small hole in it and released the latex. He urged Tsukasa’s pussy lips through it and soon his asshole was out on display, cupped by latex. Senkuu shivered. He wanted to cum in Tsukasa so _bad._

His rosebud was on full display.

 _“You want those eggs inside you, Tsukasa…?”_ Senkuu asked him. A bag full of their sex toys was on the cushioned table beside them. He licked his lips, staring at Tsukasa’s twitching and dripping rosebud. _“Auuuhnnnmm… Mmmmnnn… Imagine each one like your own_ begging _to be fertilized by my semen when I stick it inside…”_ His tongue fell out of his mouth. _“Aaaauuuuuhhhhhnnnnn….”_

He stuck one in.

Tsukasa’s ass _ate_ it.

 _“AAAAOOUUUUHHHNNNNNN….!!!”_ Tsukasa screamed, tongue lurching out of his mouth. He backed into Senkuu’s waist further, bouncing his ass. He calmed, pussy clenching then spreading wider; the petals of his rosebud cupped themselves around Senkuu’s fingertips. His lover grabbed another egg and pressed it against his cunt’s lips. Tsukasa shivered. _“AAOUUGHHNN… AOUGHHNN… AEEUUHHHHHHHNNN—!!! GUUHHH…!!!”_

Senkuu stuck another inside.

 _“AAAAAAOOOOUUUUHHHHNNNNNNN!!!!!”_ Tsukasa screamed, fisting himself back on it. He put his head down and arched his ass further, his pussy lips spreading far beyond the latex Senkuu cut. He breathed. _“AOOOOHHHNNN!!!! AOOOHHHNNNN!!! AUUGHHNN!!! AUHHHNNN!!! AUUUHHHNNN!!! AUHUHUHUH~!!! AUHUHUH, SENKUU, YES!!! IT FEELS… SO GOOD~!!!”_

Tsukasa began to cry. He broke into a heavy sob and shrieked, Senkuu slipping two more in him. Right about now, he had four inside and they were vibrating at their most powerful speeds. Tsukasa felt them press against his prostate. He stuck out his tongue and panted, eyes growing blearily. Senkuu nodded his head.

 _“You like that, Tsuka-chan?”_ he asked him. He grabbed another vibrator and turned it on, Tsukasa lifting his head so he could hear it better. He whined. His pussy twitched _. “Kukuku… You don’t have to tell me, I already know it from this twitching thing right_ here, _kukuku…”_

He rubbed the vibrator slowly around his cunt lips, pursing for it to come inside. Senkuu licked his lips. Tsukasa cried.

 _“AAAUUUUUHHHNNNNNN….!!!!!! AAAAUUUUUUUUHHHHNNNNN~!!!!!”_ He screamed out, shrieking. His cunt was so puffy Senkuu could hardly put his whole _hand_ around it. He slipped his fingers inside and grabbed it, spreading Tsukasa’s pussy wider. The eggs were doing a good job of entertaining his lover. _“AAAUUUGHHHNNN!!!! AOUUGHHH!!! AOUUUGHHNN~!!! SENKUU, I CAN’T—I CAN’T ANY LONGER~!!! KUHHH—!!”_

Tsukasa coughed out saliva. Senkuu urged his fingers in and out of him, stretching his cunt wider. Tsukasa’s eyes rolled. His pussy gaped, flexing open. Senkuu watched it. His dick was seeping precum.

 _“Auuuhhhnnn… Auuhhhnnn… Tsuka-chan…..”_ Senkuu groaned out. _“Auuuhhnnn… Auuuuhhnnn… Just like that, Tsuka-chan… Auuuooghhnnnn… Just like that, Tsuka-chan. Push it_ all _… out inside you. Flex your cunt for me… Show me what’s inside… Tsuka-chan… Auuhhnnn…”_

 _“AAAOOOOOUUUHHHHNNNNN~!!!!”_ Tsukasa did as he was told. He shivered, biting his lip. Pleasure ran warm through his body. _“AOOOUUHHNNN~!!! PLEASE, MY LOVER, PUT IT INSIDE~!!! MY PUSSY, IT… CAN’T—! I CAN’T DO THIS ANY LONNGER~!!! IT’S GOING TO SWALLOW THEM INSIDE…!!!! AUUGHHH—!!!”_

Tsukasa choked. Senkuu watched his lover writhe against the bedsheets and clench them in the palm of his hands. He teethed on them, gnawing to bear with the pleasure of their sex. He sobbed.

 _“Then let it…”_ Senkuu said, pushing the last egg within Tsukasa’s cunt and rubbing it in. Tsukasa gasped for air. Senkuu shoved the last of it inside, tucking it in deeply with the others _. “I want to see what… it does when you leave it alone… Show me, Tsukasa. Show me the_ true _version of your cunt when I’m away.”_

Tsukasa craned. _“AAAAOOOOWWWWUUHHHHH—!!!!”_ He wailed, almost losing control. He couldn’t bear it any longer. _“AWWWOOUUHHH~!!! AWWWOOUUHHH~!! AUUHHNN~!!! AUUGHHNN… AOUGHHNNN—AAAEEEGHHNNN~!!! AEEEEGGHHHHHH—"_

Tsukasa froze.

Senkuu’s eyes widened. His lover went silent. Senkuu watched his pussy tighten for a couple seconds and not move. His eyes eagerly anticipated what was going to happen. He could hear the eggs still vibrating within Tsukasa. He didn’t touch him. Tsukasa let out a final gasp.

He orgasmed just from his pussy.

 _“AAAAAAAAAAAEEEEEEEEEUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHNNNNNN—!!!!!!!!!”_ He stuck his tongue out, grinning. His ears rung and filled with static. He couldn’t hear anything. _“AEEUUUHHHNNN~!!! AEEUGHHNNN…. OUGGHHNN—!!! AEEEUUHHHNNN~!!! EEUGGHHNN~!!!”_

Senkuu understood why he was shrieking. Tsukasa’s whole body was riveting and convulsing from his cunt, the eggs tucked deep inside and unrelenting. He shivered and twitched, his pussy flexing wider even more to release the eggs. He gasped.

Senkuu watched in shock.

 _“OOOOOAAAAGGGHHHHHHHH—!!!!”_ Tsukasa sagged, panting for relief. He panted. _“AUUGHHH—!!! AOUUGHHNNN~!!! I’M SORRY, GAEA~!!! I TOLD HIM…!!! I TOLD HIM WHAT WAS GOING TO HAPPEN—”_

Senkuu thrusted his dick inside.

 _“AAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUGGGHNNNNN—!!!”_ He choked out. _“AAAAAAAUUUUUUHHHHHNNGHH!!!! AAAAAAUUUUUUUGGGGGGHHHHHHHNNNNNNN—!!!!!! AAAAAAAAUUUUUUUGGGHHHHHHNNNN!!!!!!!”_

Tsukasa lost his mind.

 _“AAUUUUHHNNN—!!!”_ Senkuu pumped inside, his dick soaking wet with semen and lubricant squelching inside. He felt like he was fucking his own fleshlight. _“Oh, damn!!! Tsukasa… Ishigami… You’re fucking cunt…. Is driving me… Damn insane…!!!! AAUUUHNNNN~!!! AAUUUHHNNNN~!!! WIDEN THAT PUSSY FOR ME, TSUKA-CHAN!!!! GET IT WIDER FOR US TO WELCOME… OUR CHILDREN…!!!! DAMN IT~!!!”_

Tsukasa’s body lurched fast with each of his movements. His pussy couldn’t stop milking him. Senkuu’s dick pushed through the eggs vibrating in him and nestled inside his body, warming him. Tsukasa couldn’t stop squawking. His breasts fell out of his latex bunny costume and shook back and forth with each movement Senkuu’s dick made. They were so strong that Tsukasa had to reach out to the bedframe and grab it for support.

Senkuu was pounding his pussy _hard._

 _“AAAAAUUUHHHNNNN~!!!!”_ Tsukasa screamed. Saliva fell from his mouth. His pussy wanted more and Senkuu was _giving_ it to him. He stuck his tongue out of his mouth and made pitched cries. He sounded like a woman. _“AWEEUHHH~!!! AWWUHHH~!!! OUAGH, SENKUU, YES!!! AOUGHHNN~!!! AWWUUHHH~!!! AWWUUHH~!!! AOUUUGHHNNN~!!!”_

Senkuu didn’t expect to take Tsukasa with such a force as he did. Tsukasa’s body was trembling and shaking. His breasts were flopping in each direction Senkuu thrusted inside. From here… it felt like—

He was _controlling_ Tsukasa’s body.

 _“AAUUUGHHHNNNNN, THAT’S RIGHT, TSUKA-CHAN!!!”_ Senkuu repeated, _“THAT’S RIGHT, TSUKA-CHAN!!! HOLD IT!!! HOLD IT JUST LIKE THAT…!!! LET PROFESSOR SENKUU FUCK YOU…!!! THAT’S RIGHT, BABY….!!!”_

Senkuu gritted his teeth, fucking Tsukasa’s pussy as hard as he could. His latex was tearing. Tsukasa’s plump ass hit Senkuu’s dick each time he forced it back, making him move. Tsukasa cried. He let Senkuu take over his body and murder his pussy like he wanted him to do, quenching its unforgiving thirst.

Senkuu fucked him like this for 30 minutes.

He didn’t pull away. Senkuu lost count of how many times he orgasmed in Tsukasa with those vibrating eggs penetrating his slurping wet, milked pussy. He was so damn horny. Just _seeing_ Tsukasa’s cunt messed with his mind! Tsukasa was driving him _insane._

It didn’t help that he was moaning and sounding like a woman getting her clitoris hammered.

 _“AAAOOUUUUHHNNNNN—!!!”_ Tsukasa cried out. Sweat beaded his forehead and dripped down his face. His breasts were leaking milk and nipples soft and erect. He bent over more for Senkuu to get deeper inside. His prostate was being sanctified. His vision blurred from the extasy. _“SENKUU, PLEASE—INSIDE ME!!! HAYAKU!!! YOUR PENIS… IT’S INSIDE ME, SENKUU~!!!!”_

Senkuu couldn’t bring himself to speak. He could only groan and gasp for air, throat closing from the sheer panting the two of them made against each other. Ten minutes passed by.

Tsukasa didn’t stop chanting deliriousness.

 _“AAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHNNNNNN~!!!!!!!!”_ He screamed, shaking his head. Tears fell from his eyes. Senkuu didn’t stop hammering him. Tsukasa didn’t want him to. _“I’M SO SORRY, GAEA—RELIEVE ME FROM THIS BURDEN~!!!! I CAN’T…. BEAR IT ANY LONGER!!! OAUUHH, MY GOD!!! HELP ME, HELP ME, HELP ME, SENKUU….!!! I CAN’T—"_

Tsukasa’s moans echoed throughout the room and shook the walls. Senkuu was definitely sure that it traveled to the other rooms. Everyone could hear Tsukasa being murdered by Senkuu.

It was homicide.

 _“AAAOOOOUUUGGGHHNNNN—!!!!”_ Tsukasa wailed, voice parched. He gasped for air. _“AAOUGHHNN—!!! AOUGHHNN!! GAEA, RELIEVE ME FROM THIS BURDEN~!!!! RELIEVE ME… FROM THIS BURDEN!!! RELIEVE ME… FROM… THIS… BURDEN!!! AOUGHHNNN~!!! AEEEGHHHH—!!!”_

Cum spurted from Tsukasa’s pussy. He felt it fill him whole. He realized it was Senkuu’s. His lover was planting seeds of love within him and they would grow inside Tsukasa. He saw bright flashes of light.

Warmth washed over him.

He shivered. He felt his breast leak and pour a long stream of milk and sweat. He was too weak to grab and fondle himself. Clear liquid pooled from his dick. He panted, gasping harshly.

He came.

 _“NNNNNGGGHHHHH—!!!!”_ Senkuu grunted, orgasming within him again at the same time. _“NGGGHHHH!!! AI SHITERRU~!!! TSUKASA ISHIGAMI~!!! FUCK—!!!”_

Senkuu still fucked his ass. Tsukasa’s cunt milked every last drop of semen from him. Senkuu groaned. His dick lurched and pulsated inside Tsukasa, squirting another load of cum.

Tsukasa collapsed on the bed. Senkuu kept fucking his body. Tsukasa breathed heavily against the sheets. His eyes rolled. _This is all I wanted._ He told himself. _Gaea._

Light washed over him.

Senkuu didn’t stop fucking his body until he came two more times, gritting his teeth. Tsukasa’s eggs were still vibrating inside him, making his pussy squelch with wet suction. Senkuu left them on. He breathed, pulling away.

 _It must’ve been the eggs._ Senkuu convinced himself, seeing Tsukasa knocked out temporarily from their pseudo mating. _They were driving me and Tsukasa_ nuts. _It couldn’t have been us consummating. That’s not science at all._

It wasn’t.

They _were_ mating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have much to say other than I LOL so hard when people walk in on my OTP's doing the dirty dan if ya know what I'm sayin (=///3///)p!!!
> 
> Have a great day!!! (@ D @)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WHOOP WHOOP!!!
> 
> I'M FINALLY CATCHING UP TO MY WRITTEN CHAPTERS!!! I THINK I HAVE LIKE 2 MORE TO DO AND I'LL BE ALL THE WAY CAUGHT UP!! THIS IS A LONG CHAPTER SO YALL PLEASE TAKE YOUR TIME AND DON'T DIE ; D ; b!!!!
> 
> THANK YA'LL FOR KUDOS'N AND BOOKMARK'N!!!! HAVE A FUN READ AND DON'T FORGET TO COMMENT!!!
> 
> *///D///*b MONSTA OUT!!!

Senkuu couldn’t break away from Tsukasa.

His lover was craning in front of him and pushing eggs out of his pussy, doing what Senkuu _wanted._ Senkuu fucked him harshly on the edge of the mattress, gritting his teeth and whining. His hair fell in front of his face. Tsukasa’s body was trembling.

 _“NOOOOOOO~!!!! AAAAUUUUUGGHHHNNNNN—!!!!”_ Tsukasa whined, sticking out his tongue. His pussy lips slurped Senkuu’s cock inside, keeping it in. He moaned. _“AAUUGGHHHH—!!!! AAUUUGGGHHHH—!!!! AAAUUUGGHHHNNN~!!!! AAAUUHUHUHUH~!!!! MMMNNGGHHHH~!!!! HAYAKU, SENKUU, MY LOVE!!!! AAAUUHHNNNNN~!!!! OOOAAUUGGHHH, SENNKUUU, YESSSS—!!!! AAAOUUUGHHHNNN~!!!! OOHHHH, MY GAAAEEEEEAAAA~!!!! I CAN’T, SENKUUUU~!!!! AWWWOUGGHHHNNNNN—!!!! AAAUUUHNNNN~!!! AAAUUUHHHNNN~!!!”_

Tsukasa screamed, Senkuu fucking him rough. He put his head down and let Senkuu slap his ass, spanking him. Senkuu sighed, shutting his eyes.

 _“Auuughhh—!!! Tsukasa, fuck you, Tsukasa Ishigami…!!!”_ He moaned, slapping his balls against his pussy and making his lover twitch with his touches. Tsukasa leaned more forward and relaxed his pussy lips, flexing them so Senkuu could slide in all the way. He groaned. _“Aughhh—!!! Tsukasa, I got you, Aka-chan!!! I got you, Tsukasa—!!!!”_

Senkuu went balls deep.

He shivered, being entrapped in warmness. He was banging Tsukasa’s pussy as hard as he could and fucking it up like it was the last time he ever _would._ Tsukasa made deep moans from his stomach.

 _“AAAAAUUUUGGGGHHHHHH….”_ He groaned, eyes rolling in the backs of his head. His pussy twitched. His tongue hung out of his mouth. _“AAAUUUUGGGHHHNNNNN~!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAOOHHHHHHHHNNN~!!!! AAAAAGGHHHHHHHHH, GAEA!!!! DON’T CURSE ME, GAEA~!!!! AAAUUHHHNNNNN~!!!! I WANT MY CHILDREN INSIDE, EARTH MOTHER!!!! I WANT THEM INSIDE, EARTH MOTHER—!!!!!!!!”_

Tsukasa screamed. Senkuu shivered, biting his lip. His cum pulsed inside Tsukasa, squirting out of his cunt. Senkuu was coming close to climaxing. Tsukasa whined, begging for it.

Ten minutes passed with them fucking like this with Tsukasa’s vibrating eggs trembling in his ass, screaming out Senkuu’s name into the heavens. They both whined with one another, growing closer than ever before until Senkuu orgasmed in his relentless pussy. Tsukasa keened.

He orgasmed, too.

 _“AAAAUUUUUUUHHHHHHHNNNNNNNNNN~!!!”_ Tsukasa screamed as clear liquid spurted from the tip of his cockhead and he wet the bed, panting. White noise entered his head. His pussy clenched and tightened on Senkuu before gaping, showing Senkuu his flexing pussy lips pushing out his loads of semen from inside. Senkuu shivered. _“AAAAAAAAUUUUUOOOOOOOOOHHHNNNNNNN~!!!!!”_

Tsukasa twitched, nipples hard and erect. Milk leaked from them. Senkuu still fucked and moved his body with his orgasmic impulses, making sure that Tsukasa’s cunt squeezed the last of his semen inside of him. Tsukasa whimpered. Senkuu finished, letting out a strong huff.

He orgasmed, again.

 _“AAAAAOOOOOUUUUGHHHHHHHH….”_ Tsukasa screamed heavily, sagging with electricity striking his pussy. Senkuu couldn’t believe how swollen it had gotten. He panted, sticking out his tongue. Tsukasa froze, then relaxed after a couple seconds. Senkuu released his hold on him. He shrieked, crying. _“AAAOOUGGGHHHNNNNNN—!!!!”_

He squirted cum from his pussy across Senkuu’s dick and abdomen, collapsing from his captive extasy. Senkuu gripped his ass and let Tsukasa milk him, fucking back and forth within his pussy for sexual completion. He whined, huffing against the sheets. Tsukasa put his head down.

Senkuu pulled out.

 _“Auuuhhnnn… Auuhhhnnn… Tsukasa Ishigami, you are so fucking beautiful….”_ He told him in a hushed breath, pressing his tongue against Tsukasa’s pussy. He urged his lover to push out his semen, flexing his swollen cunt’s lips. Tsukasa did. _“AAUUHHNNN… AAAUUUHHHHNNNN…. Tsukasa, push them all out… in my mouth. Senkuu’s got you… Tsuka-chan…. Auuugghhnnnn….”_

Tsukasa flexed harder.

 _“AAUUHHNNN… AUUUHHHNNN….”_ Tsukasa panted quick, feeling Senkuu’s semen drip into his lover’s mouth, beginning to felch out a vibrating egg. His pussy kept twitching, gaping with puffiness from Senkuu’s rough fucking. The egg started to come out… _“AAOOUUHHNNN~!!! AOOUUHHNNN~!!! AEEGHHNNN~!!! AEEUGHHH…. AAOUGGHH—!!!”_

He pushed the egg out.

It fell into Senkuu’s mouth covered in his semen. Senkuu sucked on it as he encouraged Tsukasa to felch out the rest, putting the egg down with its wired remote to the side. He licked his cunt, supporting him. Tsukasa shivered.

He did as he was told.

 _“AAAAOOUUHHHHNNNNN…..”_ He groaned, pushing out the second. It fell right into Senkuu’s mouth with him still licking his pussy wanting more. Tsukasa pushed harder. “AAAAAAUUUUHHNNNN…. SENKUU….” The third one fell out, rolling across Senkuu’s tongue. He felched the fourth one soon after that, whining. He was aroused. _“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHNNNNNNNNNNN—!!!!!!!!!!”_

He pushed out the fifth.

By then, Tsukasa was exhausted. He was aroused because his pussy kept twitching and kept him from resting. It was so swollen that Senkuu sucked on the edges of its lips, urging the sixth and final egg to come out. It was deep inside him. Tsukasa whined, moaning.

He was entertained.

 _“AAAUUUUHHHNNNNN….”_ He panted, wanting Senkuu to soothe him. Senkuu did, licking his pussy and rubbing his ass, supporting his lover. Tsukasa huffed, eyes rolling into the backs of his head. He made a final moan. _“AAAAOOUUUUUUUHHNNNN~!!!! AEEEUUUGGHHNNNN—!!! AWWWEEUGGHHH—!!!”_

The sixth egg fell out slowly, dropping against Senkuu’s mouth. Senkuu sucked on it along with the edge of Tsukasa’s pussy, gratifying him. Tsukasa nodded his head, sagging with relief. He panted.

Senkuu played with his pussy all day.

After their intense sexual play with the eggs, Senkuu rolled Tsukasa over on his back against the pillows and dipped his head between his thighs, pushing his legs back. Tsukasa moaned, rubbing the sides of his puckering cunt. Senkuu stuck his tongue out and licked the edge of it, urging his rosebud to come out. Tsukasa leaned his head back against the pillows and keened, releasing his hold on his captivating rosebud.

It bloomed.

Senkuu sucked on it for ten minutes, trapped within Tsukasa’s sexual ecstasy. He sucked on it hard, wrapping his tongue in large circles to bring the edges of it into his mouth, treating his lover. Tsukasa arched into his mouth; legs spread wide over his head. He grasped Senkuu’s shoulders and head, holding on to him for support and comfort bearing this electrifying sexual enticement. His pussy was wet.

He felched cum out of it.

 _“AAAAAOOOUUUUHHNNNN….!!!”_ Tsukasa pushed, eyes rolling in the backs of his head. Senkuu licked it, rubbing the flat of his tongue against its surface. Tsukasa whined, taking a hitched breath. He shivered like he had a cold. _“AAAAAUUUUUOOHHNNNNNNN!!!! AAAOOOUUUHHHHNNNNN~!!!! SENKUU, YES~!!!! EAT IT, SENKUU!! MNNNNGGHH…. SUCK ON IT, MY SENKUU….!!!” He pushed more of it out, rosebud revealing and spreading itself wider. He moaned. “AUUUUHHNNN~!!! AUUUHHNNN~!!! AAUUGGHHNNN~!!! NGGHH—!!! AAOOUUHHNN…. AOOOUUGHHNN—!!!”_

Senkuu _did._

He licked and sucked on his rosebud for two hours, giving his lover what he wanted. By then, Tsukasa was huffing and moaning across the mattress, delirious. His hair was matted and wavy with their sweat, and his amber eyes were bleary as he was lost in a sexual state of unforgiving extasy. His mind drifted somewhere else.

His body took over.

Senkuu treated his lover. He licked the edges of his swollen pussy and ushered his fingers inside so he could urge more of Tsukasa’s beautiful rosebud out. Semen pooled into his mouth. Tsukasa felched it, unable to control his wants and desires.

He wanted to be with no one else in this moment but Senkuu Ishigami. He was sucking on his pussy with such gentle care that he couldn’t help but want it’s full form placed deep in his mouth. Senkuu deep throated it.

Tsukasa blacked out.

In the night, Senkuu took care of him. Even if Tsukasa was delirious enough not to remember that he did, Senkuu fisted his pussy and sucked the cum and saliva out of it for as long and deeply as he could. He punched Tsukasa’s waning rosebud with his tongue and let it bloom into his mouth, sucking on it. Senkuu couldn’t help but give his all to Tsukasa’s sexual ecstasy pulsating in his mouth. Senkuu kissed and respected his pussy, taking care of it. He rubbed the palm of his fingers against it, making Tsukasa moan with sweet wails and cries.

 _“AAAOOOUUHHNNN….”_ He said, out of his mind. Tsukasa felt like he was in a dream. Senkuu lifted his legs over his shoulders and fucked him deeply, pounding his rosebud back inside him, only to come out and slurp his dick with tight suction like his wet fleshlight. _“AAAUUUOOOHHHNNNN~!!! SENKUU, YOU’RE PLEASING MY PUSSY~!!!! AAAOOOUUHHHNNN, I CAN’T DO THIS… ANYMORE~!!! OOAAUUHHNNNNN~!!! AAOOUUGGGHHNNNNN~!!! AAAAAAEEEEUUUUUHHHHHHHH~!!!!!”_

Tsukasa shivered, orgasming. His pussy clenched tightly on Senkuu and gripped his member, causing his lover to tremble and orgasm as well. His semen flooded within Tsukasa and swarmed him from the inside out. Senkuu turned him over on his side and fucked him in tight circles, giving Tsukasa the pleasure he so desperately _wanted._

 _“SENKUU~!!!!”_ He bellowed, delirious. He opened his mouth in a wide O-shape and shivered each time Senkuu ran his cockhead against his prostate, striking his pussy with sweet electricity. He stuck his tongue out. _“AAAAAUUUOOOHHHNNN~!!!! AAOOOUUUHHHNNNNN~!!!! SENKUU, INSIDE~!!!! INSIDE ME, HAYAKU~!!! I CAN’T STAND IT ANY LONGER~!!!! AAAOOUUHHNNNN~!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHH—”_

Senkuu felt like he was fucking a goddamn woman.

Tsukasa’s asshole seriously looked like a woman’s erect cunt. He smoothed his balls across it with Tsukasa bending over just to let him hit his prostate a couple rounds which drove him _insane._ He watched Tsukasa’s breasts flop back and forth in the direction he was fucking like he was screwing with a goddamn _Heifer._ He gritted his teeth.

Tsukasa was making him insane.

“AAOOOUGUUUUGHHHHH—!!!” Tsukasa bellowed deeply, like he was mooing. He flexed his asshole further and his eyes rolled in the backs of his head, letting Senkuu cement himself deeper within his body. He was moaning so loud it shook the _walls._ _“AAAAOOUUGGHHHHH~!!! AAOOOUUGHHHHH~!!! AAUUUHHHHNNNN~!!! AAAOOOUUGHHHHNNN~!!!! GOD, PUT YOUR BABIES INSIDE… MY CUNT~!!!! AAAUUOOHHNNNN~!!! AAAAOOOUUUHHHNNNN—”_

Senkuu fucked him harsher, getting more of those moans out of him. They were making children. Senkuu kept hitting his prostate each time he entered Tsukasa’s slick pussy with his looming rosebud milking every last drop out of Senkuu’s goddamn body. Tsukasa gasped.

Warmness swept over them.

 _“AAAAOOOUUUHHHNNNN—!!!”_ Tsukasa moaned deeply, groaning echoed wails across the bedroom as he shivered and orgasmed another time. Semen spurted out of his pussy and shot across Senkuu’s chest, Tsukasa’s pushing it out then sucking him back inside for more. Senkuu shivered, giving in. His tongue hung outside his mouth. _“AAAAAOOOOOUUUHHHHHHH—!!! AAUUUUUHHHH—!!!”_

Senkuu played with his pussy even more. He broke away from Tsukasa and mixed waxed and thick white lubricant into a couple of miniature bottles so he could squirt it up his ass. By then, Tsukasa was craning on his knees and arching his back, poking his ass out even _more_ so he could show Senkuu his swollen pussy from beneath. He pushed the loads of cum out of his ass in anticipation. Senkuu bit his lip.

 _“Auuuhnnn… Tsuka-chan, my love….”_ He managed to say, tongue falling from his mouth in honest horniness. He shivered, squeezing the squirt bottle in his hand like it was his dick seeping precum from another erection. He panted. _“Auuhnn… Tsuka-chan, I’m almost ready… Auhnn… Auuhhnnn… Just give me some more time… to please your ever quenching… cunt…!”_

He trembled, wanting to orgasm just _watching_ Tsukasa tease him with his body. Tsukasa stuck his tongue out and grabbed his leaking breasts, starting to fondle them with Senkuu watching. He lifted one of them into his mouth and started to suck the raw milk from it, licking his areola tightly with long circles. He squeezed his breasts, squirting milk into his open mouth. He moaned.

Tsukasa was beautiful.

Senkuu couldn’t take it any longer. He was finished with setting up their intense pussy play for Tsukasa’s rosebud. He urged Tsukasa over on his knees on all fours and tilted his lover so he could allow Senkuu to please his cunt. Tsukasa licked the breastmilk leaking before him on the bedsheets out of his mind, not knowing it turned Senkuu on by doing so. Senkuu stuffed a lubricant bottle up Tsukasa’s pussy and started to squeeze, pouring milky thick fluid into his ass.

Tsukasa’s pussy tightened. _“AAAOOOOOUUHHNNNN~!!!”_ He moaned, huffing quickly and putting his head down. He panted and screamed. _“AAOOUUHHNNN—GAEA, WHY DID YOU GIVE ME THIS BLESSING… OF BEARING YOUR CHILDREN….??!! I CAN’T…. FUCKING DO THIS… EARTH MOTHER….!!!! AAAOOUUHHNNNNNN~!!!! I CAN’T BEAR IT ANY LONGER….!!!! AAAUUUUHHHNNN, FUCK—!!!! IT FEELS SO GOOD, GAEA!!!! I’M GOING CRAZY~!!!!! MY CUNT… IT CAN’T STOP TWITCHING—!!!!! MMMMNNNNGHHHHHH~!!!!”_

Tsukasa’s toes curled with pleasure. He moaned and called out, scraping the sheets with his fingernails and urging his pussy tighter around the bottle’s tip and sucking it inside. Senkuu gasped, panting. He let go of the bottle of lubricant and let Tsukasa’s pussy drink from it, quenching its thirst.

Tsukasa’s pussy didn’t stop.

It gulped down the whole bottle and emptied it out, slurping it inside once it was finished. Senkuu masturbated to Tsukasa’s malefic pussy as the bottle ventured further into his lover’s cunt, disappearing. Senkuu grabbed the base of his cock so he wouldn’t cum.

 _“Mmmnnghh…. Tsuka-chan…!”_ He panted, calling to his lover. Tsukasa couldn’t hear him. His pussy was drinking and wanting _more._ _“Push it out, Tsuka-chan!!! Haauuhhh… Auuughhnn… Nnnghhhh~!”_

Senkuu was about to come!

Tsukasa’s cunt was still thirsty, flexing itself in and out within sexual waves wanting more of Senkuu’s prepared feasts for his pussy. Senkuu grabbed another bottle and shoved it inside Tsukasa’s cunt, rotating it in slowly so Tsukasa could suck it inside. He let go of the bottle.

Tsukasa moaned. _“AAAAAOOUUUHHHNNNNNN…”_ He bellowed, stretching out his tongue. Senkuu couldn’t get enough of his hollowed cries. He panted, his pussy starting to tighten and squeeze more of the lubricant inside him without Senkuu’s help. _“RELIEVE ME… GAEA FROM THIS PLEASURED JOY!!!!! AAAOOUUUHHHNNNN~!!!! I DO NOT DESERVE… THIS…. MOTHER EARTH~!!!! MMMMNNGGHHHHH~! IT FEELS… SO DAMN GOOD~!!!! AAUUUGHHNNN—!!!! AAUUUHHNNNNN—!!!! EARTH MOTHER, I CAN’T—”_

Tsukasa’s pussy gripped the bottle and squeezed it again, slurping more of it inside to join the other as time passed. Senkuu masturbated, wanting to see it. Never in his life had he seen something so majestic and beautiful as Tsukasa’s feasting cunt. He panted, wanting to see if Tsukasa could make his wet fantasies come true. Tsukasa honored him.

His pussy finished drinking the bottle.

 _“AAAAOOOOOUUUUUHHHNNNNN~!!!”_ Tsukasa’s tongue rolled out of his mouth as his quivering cunt twitched, it full. It wasn’t quenched yet, though it was ready to finish its meals that Senkuu had graciously given it. White noise entered Tsukasa’s head. _“AAAAUUUUUUHHHHNNNNNNNNN~!!!! AEEEEEOUUGHHH~!!! AAAAAOOOOOOHHHHHNNNNN—!!!”_

They were the most satisfying moans Senkuu could hear.

Tsukasa’s pussy slurped the rest of the bottle down in strides, sucking it within him. In a couple minutes, it vanished within Tsukasa’s erotic vortex of his ever-lasting cunt’s thirst. It was ready to be quenched.

Senkuu finished it off.

 _“Mmmnn… Come on, Baby Tsukasa… We have to complete… our childbearing process…”_ Senkuu urged him, licking down his breasts and his sides, climbing underneath him. Tsukasa moaned on the opposite side of him near the pillows, putting his head down between them. Senkuu nodded his head, soothing his lover’s body through the motions. He was ready. _“Auuuhnnn… Come on, baby… Mmnnggghh… Senkuu’s got you, Tsuka-chan….”_ He kissed his twitching rosebud, licking into it. _“Go ahead… push it_ all _out with me watching it… It’s what your pussy wants, isn’t it?”_

Tsukasa nodded his head.

 _“Then push it out…”_ Senkuu encouraged, tonguing his cunt. He could feel the bottom of the 2nd bottle rest against his tongue wanting to come out. Slick lubricant coated its entrance. Tsukasa moaned, unable to bear with the pleasure electrifying his pussy. He panted quickly. Senkuu nodded his head and rubbed the sides of Tsukasa’s ass, supporting him. _“Auuuhnnn… Tsukasa-chan… I’m ready…. I’m right here… Go ahead… and quench your pussy thirsts… Tsukasa Ishigami….”_

Tsukasa pushed it all out.

Cum and lubricant shot out of his ass, soaking and squirting across Senkuu’s face. _“AAAAOOOOUUHHHHHNNNNN—!!”_ he moaned in long awaited pleasure, his pussy pleasing itself on Senkuu’s face. It looked like Tsukasa’s goddamn water broke like he was giving birth to their children. He continued to push. _“AAAAAOOUUGGGHHNNNN—!!! SENKUU, YES—!!! AUUUHHNNN~!!! AUUHHHNN~!!! AAAOUGHHNNN!!! NGGGHH—!!!”_

He pushed more of it out, 2/3rds of the bottle being released from his unforgiving cunt. It was being quenched. The lubricant gushed out of his pussy and soaked Senkuu underneath him as Tsukasa panted, reaching the tip of the bottle’s mouth inside. He relaxed his cunt.

 _“AAAAAOOOOUUUHHNNNN~!!!!”_ He made a chilled moan, shivering. His eyebrows fell in relief. _“AAAOOOOUUUHHHNNNN—!!! AUUUEEEGGHHHHHNNNN—!!! UUGGHHNN—!!! UGGHH—!!”_

The bottle fell out of his cunt.

Tsukasa sagged with relief, breathing hard and panting against the sheets. Senkuu grabbed the bottle and set it to the side of him, sucking and licking on Tsukasa’s cunt gratefully, thanking it for its effort and hard-earned work. More elastic lubricant spilled into his mouth and draped his body being pushed out from Tsukasa’s pussy. Senkuu licked inside. He felt the bottom of the 1st bottle against his tongue.

It was about to come out.

Senkuu circled his tongue around the bottle and edge of Tsukasa’s cunt, soothing his lover through their intense pussy play with his rosebud, helping him bear with it. His saliva and lubricant was still dripping from his pussy, though it widened it further and made it easier for Tsukasa’s cunt to release it when Tsukasa was ready.

Senkuu licked his pussy and sucked on it for fifteen minutes, calming his lover. Tsukasa put his head down against the pillows and shut his eyes, stretching his thighs wider beside Senkuu and arching his pussy.

He was ready to push.

Senkuu licked the edge of his cunt, nodding his head. _“Mmmhmm…. That’s right, Tsuka-chan…”_ He coached, supporting his lover through his onerous ordeal. Tsukasa tucked his knees further into the mattress and shifted some, pressing his ass into Senkuu’s mouth deeper so he could lick and soothe his pussy through it. Senkuu rubbed his ass and stroked his thighs, sucking on his rosebud. He pulled away, tongue draped with saliva and thick lubricant. They were ready. _“Come on, Tsuka-chan… Give it to me…”_

Tsukasa pushed.

 _“AAAOOUUUHHHNNNNN~!!!”_ He craned out, lifting his head from the pillows and bellowing. Tears fell from his eyes as he pushed the bottle out, along with the lubricant his pussy swallowed inside. He cried. _“AAUUUUUHHHNNNN—!!! GAEA, I CAN’T!!!! IT’S TOO MUCH TO BEAR, GAEA~!!!!!! AAAAUUUUHHHHNNNNNN~!!!!!”_

1/3RD of it was already out.

It took them 20 minutes to urge the 2/3rd half of it out, Tsukasa pushing hard with his hole stretching. The first fifteen minutes were used to alleviate the amount of lubricant in Tsukasa’s canal that quenched and wet his pussy and Senkuu coming out, drenching them. His pussy twitched. He shivered, having a hard time.

 _“AUUUUGGGHHHH—!!!!!!!”_ He started to push out farther, ten minutes passing. He tucked his head deep into the pillows and arched his back deeper, urging more out of him. The lubricant drooled with wet splatters and puddles against Senkuu’s face and body, Senkuu nodding his head and licking his cunt, gratifying it while encouraging it for more. Tsukasa’s pussy gave it to him, his lover resting in bed. He moaned. _“AAAOOUUUHHHNNN~!!! AAEEUGGGHHH—!!!! AEEUHHHHHH~!!! AAUUUUOOHHHNNN~!!! AAAEEEOOUUUUGGGHHHH—!!! NGGGHHH—!!!”_

Twenty minutes passed with Tsukasa taking breaks between pushing. Senkuu was patient and supported his lover, soothing him through it. Tsukasa panted. He gritted his teeth and put his head down again, 2/3rds of the bottle still urging out of his pussy. He pushed, almost giving in.

 _“AAAAOOUUHHHHNNNN~!!!!”_ He moaned, hair draped with their intimate sex and coated with sexual fluids, sweat, milk, and thick lubricant. He stretched out his tongue and pushed harder, toes curling against the sheets for support. He was about to push out more of the bottle. He wailed, more lubricant gushing forth like a broken fountain drenching Senkuu beneath him. _“AAAOOOUUHHNNN~!!! AEEEGHHNNN~!!! UGGHHHH—!!! UGHHHH—!!!! AAAAEEEUUUUHHHHNNNN~!!!! NNGGGHH…. UGGH—!!! UGHH… UUGGGHHHH—!!!”_

Thirty minutes passed. More of the bottle slid out. They were now 1/3rd in urging it out from his pussy to quench it. Senkuu licked and thanked it for this type of sexual intimacy, hair down and wet from the lubricant shooting out of Tsukasa’s cunt in wet splatters making a puddle. His lover heaved, gasping quick. Senkuu listened to the wet suction noises his cunt made pushing out more of the bottle and birthing pools of heated lubricant. Tsukasa started to cry. Senkuu nodded his head.

He was ready to make his final push.

 _“AAAAAOOOOOOUUUUHHHHNNNNN~!!!!”_ He wailed, pussy urging the bottle to come out further, flexing against the sides of it. He panted, lifting his head. His pussy trembled with electric enticement. He gasped. His breasts hung below him and were leaking milk across the pillows, areolas swollen and puffy from sexual engagement. From this stance, he really did look like a woman. He was giving birth. _“AAAAOOOOUUHHNNNN!!!! AEEEUGGHHHNN~!!! MNNNGGHHH~!!! AAAAAOOOUHHHH~!!! AAOOUUGHHH~!!! AEEEUGGGHHHHH~!!!!”_

A couple centimeters of the bottle slid out, Tsukasa heaving and catching his breath. He put his head down, stroking his length up and down across Senkuu’s and soothing his body. He couldn’t do this. He didn’t think that he could continue with this level of sexual intimacy. Senkuu rubbed his sides and soothed him, licking tight circles around the edges of Tsukasa’s thick pussy, supporting his lover through it. With Senkuu like this, Tsukasa couldn’t help but give in. He moaned, realizing they were doing this _together._

He started to push.

30 minutes passed with Tsukasa beseeching and moaning, screaming as if his implores were going to be heard by the heavens. Senkuu urged and encouraged him even more, lapping the edges of his cunt rapidly to widen it further. Tsukasa panted, losing his mind.

 _“AAAAOOOOUUHHHNNN…!!!”_ He moaned out, reaching back to hold Senkuu’s hand as he made his final pushes. He couldn’t believe it. _“AAAAOOOUUHHNNN….!!! AAOOOUUHHNNN…!!! AEEOOOGHHH—!!! AOUGGHHNNN~!!! AUUGHH… AAEEUUUUGGGHHH—!!!”_

The bottle began to slide out.

 _“AAAAUUUUGGGHHHHH—!!!”_ Tsukasa screamed, lifting his head. He arched his back further and craned against his lover, breasts hanging plump and heavy low beneath him. He gripped the bedsheets with his other hand and tightened his grip on it, coming close. Senkuu licked his cunt faster and wider, Tsukasa reaching their completion. He made a couple rough bellowing moans as Senkuu treated his pussy and supported him. He screamed. _“AAAEEEUUGGGHHH—!!! UUGGHHHHNNNN~!!! AAAUUUHHHHH~!!! AAAAEEEUUUUHHHHH—!!!”_

It fell out of his pussy.

Immediately, lubricant gushed forth from his pussy and soaked Senkuu’s face like a wet stream, quenching its thirst. It coughed out the lubricant in rough and heavy splatters that made Senkuu nod his head and lick his flowing pussy harder, thankful for the feast he brought it. Tsukasa made a final moan.

He squirted.

 _“AAAAAAUUUUUUHHHHHHHNNNNNNNN!!!!”_ He moaned in long awaited enticed pleasure, relieving himself. He fondled his breasts and squeezed them tighter as they leaked streams of milk, wetting his body. His member seeped a long stream of clear fluid from its tip as Tsukasa soaked the bed, drenching it with his wet quenched pussy and cock. He whined with ecstasy _. “AAAAOOOOUUUHHHNNNNN~!!!! AAAUUUUUHHNNN~!!! AAAUUUUHHHHH….”_

Tsukasa finished after twenty-two minutes. His orgasms were rough and riveting, causing his body to tremble and answer to his throbbing pussy’s satisfied twitching; breasts leaking milk across the sheets as he held them on his back, resting somewhat on his side. He whined.

Senkuu took this tight in.

He rubbed Tsukasa’s body and thighs and soothed his lover until he drifted off into sleep, moaning and twitching. Now, he was shivering from their intense pussy play like he had a cold and his cunt kept flaring with everlasting impulses—clenching tight for a couple seconds, then releasing itself and Tsukasa’s rosebud squirting left over lubricant, then repeating this cycle again as Tsukasa slept.

Senkuu wiped and cleaned up their bedsheets the most he could with the sleeping giant Tsukasa resting on it. The sheets were still wet, but Senkuu didn’t mind as he climbed underneath the covers and snuggled below his lover. Tsukasa’s body was limp. He was fast asleep and Senkuu still rubbed his pussy, stroking it. He was grateful Tsukasa let him experience this type of intimacy with him. He rubbed his pussy lips and rocked Tsukasa back and forth, calming them both into soothed slumber.

Soon, it was morning.

Tsukasa rested with Senkuu, snoring lightly. Senkuu took his scent in. Him and Tsukasa smelled like their lubricant and dried sexual fluids from last night. Senkuu ran his fingers through his lovers hair and stroked his cunt, warming him. Tsukasa woke up.

 _“Mmmnnn… Senkuu…”_ He grumbled against his skin, licking his jaw. Senkuu woke up. _“Mmmnn… My dear Senkuu, you’ve pleased my pussy…”_ He rubbed his cunt across the flat side of Senkuu’s palm, making his lover feel his arousal. He gritted his teeth as his lover’s hand got slurped inside by his pussy, thanking him for quenching it’s thirst. He giggled, biting his lip. _“Mmmmnnn… I feel completed, Senkuu. Like your body… and mine became one last night. Thank you, Senkuu.”_

Tsukasa sat up some in bed and climbed over him, resting his body across Senkuu’s chest. Senkuu fingered his pussy in and out and soothed his lover, pleasing him. Senkuu sighed.

Yeah, him and Tsukasa did make true love last night together. Tsukasa wasn’t lying. He and Senkuu became one and Tsukasa let Senkuu care for his pussy graciously. He couldn’t be more thankful.

 _“Mmmnnn… Tsukasa,”_ Senkuu said, licking his jaw and kissing his neck. “I think we should… go downstairs and get some breakfast. I got a text from Clara and the others earlier this morning. They went out to discuss preliminary meetings with the UFC committee board for you so you wouldn’t have to worry about doing it by yourself. _We got the place to ourselves… Tsuka-chan.”_

Senkuu purred against his skin, gritting his teeth. Immediately, Tsukasa’s body craned against Senkuu’s in enticement, answering his call. He put his head down and kneeled, further arching his pussy into the air and flexing it, stretching it wide. He moaned. Senkuu huffed, almost in disbelief.

 _“AAUUHHHHNNNN…. AAAUUUHHNNNNN…”_ Tsukasa stretched his tongue out, wailing. Senkuu watched in shock. Tsukasa’s body shivered and shook. He was pushing something out. _“AAAAOOOOUUHHHNNN…. AAAAOOUUUGGGHHHNNNN~!!!! NNNGGGHHHHHH!!!!”_

A vibrating egg fell out of his ass with the remote still turned on.

It fell against Senkuu’s lap and Tsukasa sagged with relief, pressing his body even closer to Senkuu’s. Senkuu looked over at the egg in shock. Tsukasa looked at him, nodding his head.

 _“Don’t tell me…”_ Senkuu gasped, reaching towards and grabbing it. It still buzzed in his hand at full speed, vibrating viciously. Tsukasa purred against him. _“We actually forgot to pull one of them out… and it stayed in your ass all night…? Tsukasa.”_

Tsukasa nodded, again. _“Mhm… Senkuu,”_ He murmured, turning his head some against his lover’s neck. His hair covered his face. He revolved his hips around the egg in Senkuu’s hands, his pussy slurping it right back up again. He moaned with pleasure. _“AAAAOOOOUUUHHHNNNN….!!!! LEAVE IT INSIDE OF ME, SENKUU…!!!! WE’RE MAKING… CHILDREN….!!! TEACH MY PUSSY A LESSON… OF HOW TO BEAR IT….!!!! AAAUUUGHHNNNN—!!!!”_

He pushed it out, again.

Senkuu ended up entertaining Tsukasa’s pussy for most of the day. Since it was swollen and lubed up from the previous night, Senkuu didn’t have to prep Tsukasa for the intensity of their deepening sexual play.

 _“MMmnnghhh…. You were captivating all night, Tsuka-chan…”_ Senkuu kissed his ear, telling him as he put more eggs in Tsukasa’s ass, turning them on the highest vibration level. Tsukasa whined. _“With this_ cunt _right here, it couldn’t get_ enough _of our childbearing. I wonder if it’ll be the same as yesterday when the two of us… were consummating… our conception…”_

Senkuu stuck the 6th one inside.

 _“AAAAUUUGGGHHHHH—!!!!”_ Tsukasa moaned out, like a bitch. He arched his pussy further into Senkuu’s hand, wanting more. Senkuu stuffed in the seventh. Tsukasa started to make deep bellowing moans. He sounded like a Heifer getting ready to be bred. His tongue fell out of his mouth. _“AAAAOUGGHHHHH—!!! SENKUU, YES—!!! YES~!!! HAI~!!! HAI~!!!”_

Tsukasa cried harder, feeling Senkuu stuff his full hand inside and begin to fist him, pulling it back and forth. He fisted Tsukasa roughly.

 _“AUUHH…!! AUUGHHH…!!”_ Tsukasa huffed quickly, almost coughing. He started to pant. _“AAAAOOOUUHHHHNNNN…!!!!”_ He poked his ass out and puckered his pussy lips in Senkuu’s face, body riveting with pleasured impulses. Senkuu gasped, getting turned on. His erect dick seeped precum. Tsukasa’s breasts started to leak. _“AOOOOUUHHNNN~!!! AAAEEEUUUHHNNNN~!!! UUHHNNN~!!!! MMMNNNGGGHHHHH~!!!”_

Senkuu continued this for 30 minutes, Tsukasa’s pussy large enough to slurp his entire forearm inside, pussy lips sucking in and out in tune with his thrusts. He couldn’t pull his hand out. Tsukasa hadn’t come yet but his pussy was twitching and pushing out lubricant with his hand. Senkuu took his hand out, pulling it away from Tsukasa’s hungry cunt. He sighed with anticipation.

It needed to feed.

Senkuu filled two miniature bottles up again with fresh lubricant. He dipped the tip of one into Tsukasa’s pussy’s mouth and let it suck on it for 45 minutes, taking its time to delve it within its canal before slurping it within Tsukasa’s womb. Tsukasa huffed. Senkuu grabbed the other bottle, preparing for its second round.

He stuffed the bottle in his cunt. He watched as Tsukasa’s large pussy slurped it up and gulped down the lubricant, squeezing it inside each time he tightened his canal and lips, arching his back and bouncing his ass trembling with delight. Tsukasa’s eyes rolled in the backs of his head. Senkuu masturbated, watching the lubricant slowly flood Tsukasa’s insides and disappear within his cunt. His pussy swallowed the bottle.

He was finished.

 _“Auhhnnn… Tsukasa, you fucking cum slut…!!!”_ Senkuu cursed, gritting his teeth. He could see the white semen drip from his tip, Tsukasa’s pussy flexing for more. He licked it lusciously, not taking a moment to bask in its extasy of the wet squelching sounds it made that echoed throughout the room. Tsukasa moaned, feeling him suck on it. _“Auughhnnn~!!! Aughhnnn… My love I know… it, baby… It’s going to come out…! Uaahgnnnn~!!! Tsuka-chan… Just bear with me a little… longer…!”_

Tsukasa nodded his head.

Senkuu broke away after fifteen minutes and slapped Tsukasa’s cunt, making his lover tremble. He bit his lip. Tsukasa’s gaping cunt was so _sexy._ He couldn’t get enough of watching the second miniature bottle sink deeper into his hole. Senkuu gasped.

 _“AAUGHHHH—!!!”_ Tsukasa craned, putting his head down. He folded his arms across the pillows and whimpered to Senkuu, shaking his head. His hair flopped across his shoulders in loose waves. He couldn’t stop twitching amongst themselves. _“AOUGHHNNN… SENKUU, I CAN’T… AOUGHHNNN… I WANT YOU CLOSER… SENKUU…!! I WANT YOU… EVEN DEEPER THAN BEFORE…”_

Senkuu came across Tsukasa’s back, running his hand down it. He leaned closer to his lover’s neck and pressed his lips against the bottom of Tsukasa’s jaw, kissing him lightly a couple of times to soothe him. Tsukasa trembled, shaking his head repeatedly. Senkuu pressed the palm of his hand against Tsukasa’s pussy, rubbing his cunt’s slit up and down to appease him lovingly.

 _“AAUUGHHNNN—!!! AOUGHHNNN~!!!”_ Tsukasa screamed, craning. He panted, lifting his head. His amber eyes crisped over. Senkuu continued playing with his pussy and made Tsukasa moan for a while. _“AAOOGHHNN~!!! AUUUHHNNN~!! AOUHHNN~!! SENKUU, SENKUU, SENKUU—!!! YES, I CAN’T…!!! IT FEELS GOOD~!!! IT FEELS GOOD—!!! IT FEELS SO GOOD, SENKUU~!!!”_

Senkuu nodded his head.

After their intense pussy play, Senkuu helped remove the lubricant, cum, and bottles from Tsukasa’s ass. Each left it with loud suction sounds and slurping—Senkuu couldn’t help himself but get hard each time he heard Tsukasa’s pussy squelch with lingering sexual enticement. Tsukasa’s lips thinned, resting on his stomach. Senkuu removed the last bottle from his ass, cunt slurping around and releasing it from its clutches with tight suction. Tsukasa sighed with relief.

 _“AAAAOUGHHNNN…”_ He moaned to them, putting his head back down across the pillows. Tsukasa’s cunt was swollen. Senkuu continued to take care of him, cleaning his lover. He licked his puffy cunt, it bruised purple from their playing. Tsukasa nodded his head, relieved. _“AAOUUGHHNN… AOUGHHNN… AOUGHHHNNN… AAUGHNNN—!!”_

Tsukasa shivered, sticking his tongue out as Senkuu licked him. He kissed into his cunt and sucked on it for fifteen minutes. Tsukasa craned his ass into his face. His pussy puckered against his lips.

 _“AAOUGHHNN… SENKUU, I CAN’T ANYMORE…”_ Tsukasa finally confessed, voice muffled from the pillows against his face. Senkuu sucked on his cunt lovingly with care, pulling away. A long trail of saliva left it from his lips. Tsukasa nodded. _“AOUGHHNN… My lover, you feel so good… but… I can’t, anymore. I think… I’ve had enough, for the moment… Senkuu.”_

Senkuu looked up at Tsukasa resting against their mattress, relaxing. He sighed, contempt with his lover’s translucent state. They calmed one another.

 _“Yeah, Tsuka-chan…”_ Senkuu grabbed his ass, holding it. He grinned ear to ear. _“Kukuku… I never thought I’d hear the day with you saying you’re done with sex—just by_ 1 mm. _That means I’m pretty good, aren’t I? Tsuka-chan.”_

 _“Mmmn… The best.”_ Tsukasa entertained. He turned over on his back, Senkuu continuing to clean their bed from their sexual endeavors. Tsukasa reached his hand down and palmed his flushed cunt, wanting to feel it. Senkuu blushed, watching. Tsukasa’s lips parted. He kept Senkuu’s gaze and fingered himself, unwavering lust compelling his soul. He gasped. _“Aughhnn… Aoughhnn… Do you want to watch before… I close up shop… for the passing moments…? Senkuu.”_

Senkuu nodded.

After that, Senkuu and Tsukasa took a break from their impending sexual desires. If the sleeping sexual succubus giant Tsukasa had to take a breather from their consistent love making, then Senkuu knew that they had been focusing too much on their intense play with Tsukasa’s cunt. It was time to rest.

Senkuu slid next to Tsukasa in their bed dressed with new sheets and comforters. He rested on his side and came against him. Tsukasa wore a red silk kimono that stopped at his calf. He was so tall that Senkuu almost forgot how hard it was finding clothes for Tsukasa back in Japan. In the States, it was easier since the domestic height differed slightly than it did back in their native country.

Senkuu kissed Tsukasa’s throat. _“I love you, Tsukasa…”_ He told him, voice almost breaking from the sheer aftermath of their focused love making. Tsukasa smiled weakly, hearing it. He was resilient with his love. “ _You make me so proud… Tsukasa…”_

Senkuu’s lips parted. Tsukasa turned somewhat to face him and grasped his chin with the palm of his hand, pulling Senkuu closer to his lips. He stretched his tongue out. The two of them made out, harshly almost, and clung to one another. Senkuu turned him over on his side and traced his palm below Tsukasa’s waist. He tucked it between his thighs. Tsukasa whimpered.

Senkuu played with his pussy for a while, making his lover keen and shiver into the palm of his hand. Tsukasa’s cunt wouldn’t stop throbbing against Senkuu’s hand. Senkuu couldn’t deny that it allured him. Tsukasa didn’t break away. He just moaned deeply into his pillow, tucking his head into it.

 _“AAOUGHHNNN… AOUGHHNN…!!!”_ The pillow muffled his moans. He lifted his leg, getting a better angle so Senkuu could come over him somewhat and continue. He shivered with enraptured intimacy. His pussy didn’t stop squelching with succumbing wetness. He screamed. _“AOOUUGHNN… IT FEELS TOO GOOD, SENKUU… IT FEELS SO GOOD… I CAN’T ANYMORE… SENKUU…”_

Senkuu pulled his hand away. He flicked his cunt a couple times, getting Tsukasa to twitch. Senkuu’s lips parted. He snuggled against him underneath the sheets and kissed his lips, pressing them against Tsukasa’s. They made out. Senkuu continued playing with his cunt.

He rubbed it harsher and rougher, but slowed down when Tsukasa’s whimpers grew breathless and pitched, almost dragging his tone into that of like a women’s. Senkuu liked hearing him like this, but Tsukasa’s cunt could hardly handle the intimacy it was getting. It shook vibrantly as Senkuu strummed it like a guitar, playing with it faster. Tsukasa’s voice hitched, gasping.

 _“AUUHHNNN~!!! AOUGHHNNN~!!!”_ He screamed, leaning backward. He spread his legs, Senkuu reaching his arm over his torso to continue striking it with his finger. Tsukasa bit his lip, mouth gaping. Senkuu nodded his head, panting in tune with him. Tsukasa’s toes clenched. _“AAOUUHHNN~!!! AOUGHH—!!! AOUGHH~!!! SENKUU, YES—!!! YES~!!!”_

 _“Auuhhnnn… That’s right, Tsuka-chan…”_ Senkuu told him in encouraging breaths, running his fingers into Tsukasa’s slit and stroking it vehemently. Tsukasa’s tongue fell from his mouth. Senkuu’s lips parted, nearing Tsukasa’s. They kissed one another. _“Mmnnghh… Aoughhnn… That’s right, Tsuka-chan… That’s right… I got you right here… It feels_ good, _doesn’t it…?”_

 _“OUHHH, YES, SENKUU—!!!”_ Tsukasa answered, throwing his head backward. His hair slapped against the head stand. Senkuu rubbed his cunt quicker, nearing Tsukasa’s climax. He edged him. _“AOUGHHNNN—!!! AOUGHHNNN—!!! AOUGHHNNN~!!! I’M GOING TO CUM—!!! AAAAUUUHHHHHNNNNN—!!!!”_

Tsukasa shuddered. White hot sperms hot across his face and his breast lactated milk, dripping from his nipples. He huffed, eyes widening. Senkuu nodded, licking the semen off of his cheek. Tsukasa relaxed into his embrace, his lover soothing his pussy through its orgasmic contractions; it tightened, then loosened, only to tighten again against Senkuu’s fingers. Senkuu probed around the edges, getting slight moans from his lover as his orgasm finished, two minutes passing. Tsukasa sighed with relief.

Senkuu finally pulled away. _“Did that feel good… Tsuka-chan?”_ he asked him in a breathless whisper. Their eyes locked and their gazes seemed to touch one another, expressing their most deep, intimate feelings. Tsukasa closed his eyes and rested his head against Senkuu’s chest, moving closer to him.

 _“Mmmn… Yes.”_ Tsukasa answered. He held Senkuu’s hand and gripped it strong, nodding another time to complete their embraced love cementing. _“It_ did _feel very good… Senkuu._ If I’m quite honest with myself, I was trying to keep it inside. I don’t want to bother you… with my sexual endeavors and desires. My drive is quite incomparable to most. I’m sorry.”

Senkuu’s lip fell. “Shut the hell up, you big bastard.” He told him. “You don’t feel an ounce of sympathy towards me. It’s all about you, isn’t it? Kukuku… If it wasn’t, then you wouldn’t have let me play with your cunt…”

Tsukasa smirked. “Mmn… Maybe so.” He confessed. “Forgive me, Senkuu. I was trying to be more comprehensive towards your ailments. Your shortcomings in bed… have come quite a long way, though. If I have to say so myself, you’re the one that should be proud of yourself.”

“I guess that works out fine, doesn’t it? Kukuku… Though, I don’t take it as an insult. You’re an inhuman monster. Everyone you slept with is, too. I’m the only one that’s normal.”

“Maybe for you.” Tsukasa fought back. “If it’s up to me, _you’re_ the one that’s abnormal, Senkuu. How you keep up with me is the world’s most prevalent wonder. Great work, though. Remember where you started? You came the first time just sticking it inside. Hhmhmhm…”

Senkuu laughed with him. “Kukuku… Yeah.” He said. “Pathetic, right? I know. Your cunt was just too relentless in its sexual cravings and wouldn’t abide those desires regardless _who_ it was. You could’ve slept with Taiju if you wanted. Tsukasa.”

“Mmn, now that you mention it—yes. Though, I liked you the most. I knew you could learn how to please me… in ways that other’s haven’t before, Senkuu. You caught my eye and still do. You never cease to amaze me.”

“You just want me to play with your cunt again, don’t you?”

_“…Yes.”_

They both shared another laugh. Senkuu liked Tsukasa. He was dark in the ways that Senkuu _needed_ and his apathetic humor was the perfect match to Senkuu’s dry one. They understood one another.

Senkuu played with his pussy again until the two of them decided half an hour later to officially part ways and get some rest. Senkuu slept next to and wrapped his arm around Tsukasa’s waist. He pulled him closer, Tsukasa snuggling against him. They pulled the sheets over themselves and slept.

Two hours passed. During their rest, Senkuu thought about Tsukasa’s sexual mania. His lover was being wary of Senkuu. Tsukasa had a slight idea that Senkuu knew something was wrong with him, though he didn’t say it. He kept it to himself. Tsukasa got up from the bed.

“Tsuka-chan…?” Senkuu asked, stirring. “Where are you going…? Didn’t you say… that you were tired, Tsuka-chan…?”

Tsukasa froze. “Mm… Yes, Senkuu.” He told him, turning around. “I am. Matter of fact…” He sat back down on the mattress and prowled over Senkuu’s body. He grasped his lover’s wrist and pinned him against the bed, Senkuu laying on his back. Senkuu’s eyes widened with surprise. Tsukasa grinned, lowering himself near Senkuu’s ear and licking it with sweet temptation. _“I was going to take a nice and hot bath… I want you to come please my cunt in there. It can’t stop_ twitching _with delight… It wants you.”_

Senkuu obliged his wishes.

Tsukasa leaned off and released him from his prowl. Senkuu gasped for air. He couldn’t believe how striking and compelling Tsukasa could be when he _truly_ wanted something to sanctify his desires.

Senkuu got up from the bed and followed Tsukasa in the bathroom. There, Tsukasa set up the bath. He squirted soap in the water and climbed inside, bending over on the curve. Senkuu slid in behind him. Tsukasa poked his ass out in his face and panted. His pussy convulsed, trembling. Senkuu stared at it.

 _“You’re right…”_ he said into the air, watching it shake between Tsukasa’s plump ass cheeks. Senkuu gripped and spread them so he could see Tsukasa’s swollen cunt answering to his beck and call. It _needed_ him. _“It_ is _twitching. It’s been like this ever since you fell asleep, right, Tsuka-chan…?”_

Tsukasa nodded.  
Even though Tsukasa hated to admit it, he could hardly sleep because of his cunt’s pressing desires. He kept rubbing his thighs together and hoping his horniness would escape him, but without fail, it didn’t. Tsukasa’s thighs were all sticky from waiting for Senkuu to wake up after two hours.

Senkuu pressed the back of his knuckles against Tsukasa’s pussy. _“Aooughhnn… I see, Tsuka-chan…”_ Senkuu moaned, eyeing the edges of it as Tsukasa’s rosebud loomed behind its gate. Senkuu licked his lips. He leaned down and pressed his face into Tsukasa’s ass, licking him out. _“Aoughhnn… Aughnn… Tsuka-chan… You’ve must’ve waited for this… for a long time, haven’t you…?”_

 _“AAOUGHNNN~!!! AWEEUUHH…”_ Tsukasa heaved, throwing his head across the curb of the tub. He slumped, poking his ass out even _more_ against Senkuu’s face. He let him eat it out, grateful for Senkuu appeasing his cunts wishes. He whined. _“AWWWOOUUHH…. AWWOUGHHHNNN… AWWOUGHHNNN… AWOUGHHHNNN…!!!”_

He stuck his tongue out. His pussy puckered against Senkuu’s face, gripping his tongue. Senkuu pulled away. It gaped. Tsukasa panted, shivering like he had a cold. Senkuu ran his tongue along the edge of Tsukasa’s rosebud. Tsukasa bit his lip. Senkuu lapped it.

 _“AAAOUGHHNNN…!!!”_ Tsukasa relaxed, relief filling him. That’s all that he wanted; for Senkuu to lick his daunting rosebud pulling at the edges of his pussy. He could feel the petals of it flex, the lips of his pussy spreading. He shuddered, panting with delight. _“AAOUGHHN, GOD, SENKUU. IT FEELS SO DAMN_ GOOD… _LICK ME RIGHT THERE… PRESS YOUR TOUNGE…”_ He gritted his teeth. _“AGAINST THE RAW_ PETALS _OF IT… I CAN’T TAKE IT, RIGHT THERE—!! SENKUU ISHIGAMI…”_

Tsukasa threw his head back down, craning against the tub. He shook his head repeatedly as Senkuu did as he stated. He lapped on the edges and sucked on them. Tsukasa’s cunt was loose. Senkuu licked deep within it’s canal and tasted leftover semen and lubricant from their earlier sexual endeavors. He rubbed Tsuaksa’s prostate with the tip of his tongue. Tsukasa lifted his head, gasping.

 _“AAAOUUGHHNNNNN~!!!!”_ He wailed, eyes crossing. His eyebrows slanted and his lip fell as he panted, pussy tightening. Senkuu groaned, lapping deeper against his prostate. Tsukasa’s g-spot was getting it. He shivered, precum leaking from the tip of his penis into the bathwater. _“AAOUUUUHHNNN~!!!! AOUUUHHNNNNN~!!!! AAEEUUUGGGHHHH—!!!”_

Tsukasa moaned like this for fifteen minutes. Senkuu licked deeper within his canal and stuck his whole tongue inside. Tsukasa couldn’t stop himself from arching his hips into Senkuu’s mouth. He even grabbed the back of his head and grinded his cunt into Senkuu’s mouth so his lover could lick him in the ways that he wanted and _needed_ him to do so. Tsukasa shivered, biting his lip.

Electricity struck his cunt.

 _“AAAOOOUUHHNNN~!!!”_ He screamed, feeling Senkuu punch his prostate with his tongue. He rolled his tongue along the base of it, enticing Tsukasa. Tsukasa’s nipples hardened. Tsukasa wailed with pleasure. _“AAOOOUUUHHNNN~!!! OH, GOD, SENKUU~!! HAYAKU…!!! RIGHT THERE… LICK ME… RIGHT THERE…!!!! AOOUUUGHHNNN—!!!!”_

Tsukasa put his head down, again. He pressed his ass cheeks against the sides of Senkuu’s face and his pussy gaped, opening enough for Senkuu to go in further. Senkuu licked the edge of his prostate and continued stroking it with the flat base of his tongue. Tsukasa shuddered. Tears streamed in his eyes.

 _“AAOOUUHHNN, DAVID~!!!!”_ Tsukasa gasped for relief, unable to hold the premonition of his past lover from himself. His vision started to fade… along with Senkuu being replaced with his loving ex-coach David Clarke. Tsukasa shivered, beginning to pant. _“AAOUHHNNN~!!! AOUUHHNNN~!!! AOOOUUHHNNN~!!! AOUUHHNNN~!!!”_

Tsukasa lifted his head. His tongue stretched out of his mouth as he belted pitched cries to his previous coach treating him deep inside. He couldn’t escape his sexual wants. David sucked on his rosebud and bobbed his head up and down, licking him deep within. Tsukasa’s cunt tightened against his tongue and sucked him deeper inside. He shuddered, again.

 _“AAAOUUGHHNNN…. AOUGHHHNNN—!!!!”_ He breathed, wailing amongst himself. His voice shook the walls. Clear fluid didn’t stop seeping from his dick. His lip thinned, shutting his eyes as the pleasure overtook his mind and seethed from him. _“AAAOUHHNNN~!!! EEUGGHH~!!! AUHHNNN~!!! DAVID, YES…!! LICK ME RIGHT THERE…!! DAVID—!!!”_

Senkuu listened to Tsukasa’s cries. By now, he was used to Tsukasa calling him the names of his past molesters in bed, and even though Tsukasa had officially departed ways from them, it was only yesterday that the two came across them personally. Tsukasa was battling with his PTSD and Schizoaffective Bipolar Disorder. His medicine was still being channeled in his system and Tsukasa was recovering despite being mentally ill.

For once, Senkuu was grateful that everyone was out for the day. His team was busy with Tsukasa’s business endeavors that didn’t involve Tsukasa in person or taking Mirai out to explore the States. Ever since she woke up, she didn’t waste a moment in going outside and getting fresh air. Tsukasa was glad that his sister was so eager to return to normal. Him otherwise… Senkuu knew that Tsukasa wasn’t feeling like himself.

He was in a delusional state.

 _“AEEEGHHH—!!! AEEEGGHHHH—!!!”_ Tsukasa cried out, imploring Senkuu. Tears fell from his eyes. He whimpered softly, not coming to. _“AAEEUGHHNN~!!! AUUUHHNNN—!!!!”_

Senkuu bore with him. He rubbed his back and soothed his lover’s sides as he calmed him between his thighs. He licked into his pussy and drew out his rosebud further. He lapped the flat edge of his tongue against it, Tsukasa craning his ass into his mouth and bucking his hips.

A couple minutes passed. Senkuu grew rougher with his tongue, thrusting it into his inner canals and making Tsukasa wet. He sucked on the lips of his pussy, pulling away. Tsukasa’s cunt gaped, spreading itself and revealing his full rosebud to Senkuu. Senkuu sighed, lips parting as he looked at it in its full glory.

Tsukasa was beautiful.

 _“AAAOUUHHHNNN…. DAVID, AGAIN…!!!”_ Tsukasa spoke to him in Japanese, whipping his head around to face Senkuu. His hair fell in front of his face and he stretched out his tongue. Senkuu began licking him, again. Tsukasa calmed, throwing his head back down across the curb of the tub. He sagged with relief. _“AAOUUGHHNNN… AOUGHHNN… AEEGHH~!!! IT FEELS… SO DAMN GOOD…!!! SO DAMN GOOD, SENKUU—!!! MNNNNGGHHH—!!!”_

Tsukasa returned. He orgasmed, a white stream of semen leaking into the bathwater from his penis. He shuddered, gasping out for air. His voice was parched. Senkuu licked the flat edge of Tsukasa’s rosebud and hammered his tongue into his prostate, stroking it along the side of his g-spot. Tsukasa moaned.

He orgasmed again.

 _“AAEEUGHHHHH—!!!!”_ He gasped, panting for air. He gripped the edges of the tub and clenched his teeth, bearing with the chemistry striking his quivering cunt. It shook against Senkuu’s lip, tightening, then loosening just to gape, pushing out Senkuu’s saliva. It dripped with it. Senkuu nodded, breaking away. _“AEEEUGGHHHHH—!!! AUUHNNNN—!!! AEEUGGHH… AOUGHHNN… AOUGHHNNN… Aoughhnn… Aeeighh…. Aughhh… Senkuu, yes… thank you… Senkuu…”_

Tsukasa calmed after a couple moments of Senkuu rubbing his pussy with his hand, soothing him. He nodded his head, letting his lover know that he would be okay. Senkuu ran his hands down Tsukasa’s sides and neared his lips, breathing against them. Tsukasa craned his neck towards him.

 _“Tsuka-chan…”_ Senkuu said into the open air, Tsukasa listening. _“Are you alright…? Be honest.”_

Tsukasa’s eyes widened. “What do you mean, Senkuu…?” he asked him. “I’m fine. Was the sex… I wasn’t too loud, was I? No one’s here, though. What is it?”

“I’m just asking if you’re okay.” Senkuu told him. “Look, Tsukasa. There’s something I need to talk to you about. Let’s just get some breakfast on our stomachs and I’ll talk to you about it… in the kitchen. It’s nothing too serious, kukuku… Don’t worry.”

Even though Senkuu told him that, Tsukasa couldn’t shake the feeling that it _was._ Senkuu and him finished cleaning themselves off in the bath and drained the water. Tsukasa climbed out first, then Senkuu.

Senkuu grabbed some clothes for the two of them to wear. Tsukasa threw a sheer light blue short kimono over himself and matching velvet slippers. Senkuu wore a black Pikachu shirt and gray gym shorts. The two of them walked downstairs to eat.

Tsukasa made them food. He reheated cooked steaks from the fridge and sizzled some sunny side up eggs on the stove. He grabbed a protein blend jar from the top of the fridge and began to create a banana with strawberry protein shake. Senkuu smirked, scoffing behind his phone.

“What…?” Tsukasa asked, turning to face him.

Senkuu’s voice got caught in his throat. Tsukasa’s beauty struck him. His hair was stringy and wet with his eyes blazing deep amber. His eyelashes were long and his skin had a pale glow to it from their sex. Senkuu coughed, looking away.

“Nothing,” he said, attempting to cover his blushing. Tsukasa could see it but decided to not discuss the matter. He returned to his cooking. “Just thinking about my level 100 Electrode and Deoxys. It took me such a long time to get them from the _original_ game format all the way over to the 3DSXL and…”

Tsukasa smiled sweetly. He liked listening to Senkuu’s ranting about miscellaneous geeky subjects, though didn’t quite pay attention to the subject of what Senkuu spoke about. He enjoyed seeing his lover engaged by something despite being one of the brightest minds in existence. He loved Senkuu.

“Senkuu,” Tsukasa asked suddenly, breaking into Senkuu’s spill about how he managed to max out Electrode’s stats but not Deoxys’s—he was still working on that one. “What… did you want to…”

Tsukasa’s voice trailed off. Senkuu looked up from his phone, noticing. Tsukasa’s lip thinned. He focused himself on another task, opening the fridge again.

“Never mind.” Tsukasa told him.

“What were you going to say?” Senkuu asked, puzzled. “Did you want to talk about something before we eat, Tsukasa? I can wait.”

“No. I was just going to ask what you wanted for breakfast. What is it?”

“Our very own Japanese radish and miso soup, please. Kukuku… Thank you.”

“No problem. I’ll make myself some, too.”

Tsukasa fixed them both meals. He prepared about three or so plates for himself since his appetite was much larger compared to an average Japanese male’s like Senkuu. Tsukasa was in the middle of bulking for his upcoming season which meant his body and breasts were going… to get much… much… _much_ more bigger—

“Senkuu,” Tsukasa’s voice popped in his head, breaking through his thoughts. Senkuu looked back at him with shock, blushing. Tsukasa had already set their plates of food in front of them. “Is there a problem? You didn’t answer me when I asked if everything was fine.”

Senkuu snapped back from his naughty mind and got serious. “Ah, yeah.” He told him. He picked up his chop sticks and clasped his hands together. “Thank you. _Ittadakimasu!”_

_“Ittadakimasu.”_

The two ate together. Tsukasa sat next to him on the countertop. He wanted to be close to Senkuu. Senkuu gazed at him. Tsukasa was such a big guy. The counter almost seemed too small for him, but he didn’t seem to notice. Unfortunately, Tsukasa’s height difference didn’t occur in his head when it came to his regular activities—one of them, including sitting next to Senkuu at the cramped counter space to discuss what Senkuu proposed to him about earlier.

“I’m going to ask you something… that if you feel you don’t want to answer, you don’t have to do so.” Senkuu finally told him, munching on his food. He swallowed a radish slice. “It’s personal. Are you ready?”

Tsukasa nodded. “Mmn.” He told him. “Yeah, go ahead. I’m listening.”

“When we’re having sex… do you get reminded of your previous coach David and another person called Mark? Sometimes when we’re doing it, you call their names out. Is there something that I should know, Tsukasa? I don’t mind.”

Tsukasa froze, but then calmed somewhat. “No, Senkuu. You’re right.” He confessed. “I had a feeling that I did. If I’m being honest, sometimes I feel like I’m having sex with them and not you. Does that hurt your feelings?”

“No. I’m just worried about your health and well-being, Tsukasa. I want you to feel better. Is it hard… when I remind you of men that have hurt you in the past?”

Tsukasa’s eyes widened. “Oh, no.” he gasped, lip thinning into a frown. He reached for Senkuu’s hand and grasped it. He pressed it against his face and sighed. “I’m sorry, Senkuu. I should have been clearer. What I meant to say is that when we’re having sex…” He paused. “I feel like they’re right in the room with us… or having it while the two of us are making love, too.”

“Do you remember at the beginning of the modern age after the world returned from the stone one when we went to go see a counselor for your psychiatric conditions?” Senkuu asked, speaking up. He turned to face his lover and stopped eating. “Do you mind me asking… what they suggested for you to do? I know its your mental health… but I can’t shake the feeling like I’m missing something, Tsukasa.”

Tsukasa took a breath. “No, you’re not.” He said. “They suggested… that I keep going to appointments and see someone for my clinical mental health.”

“Why didn’t you?”

“I don’t feel like anything is wrong with me,” Tsukasa explained, growing frustrated. He sighed, combing some of his hair back and leaning forward on the counter. He stared at the stove. “I know that you say there is and I trust you and in my right mind… I _know_ that you’re right. It’s just… something’s wrong and I can’t figure out what it is. And it’s not me.”

“You’re right, Tsuka-chan.” Senkuu rubbed his thumb across Tsukasa’s, gripping his hand strong. Tsukasa looked over at him in surprise. “Nothing’s wrong with you, but something’s interfering with you being well. Right?”

“Yeah.” Tsukasa calmed, taking a breath. He sat up again and let go of Senkuu’s hand. He sighed, looking down at his food. He started to eat. “I agree with you, Senkuu. I’m not well, am I?”

Senkuu shook his head.

Tsukasa gave a half-hearted smile. Tsukasa knew it within himself. With his Schizoaffective Bipolar disorder, he suffered hallucinations. Those happened to be David and Mark during sex, and perhaps, many others. His PTSD with memories from the past only intensified and made it worse. Even though he hated admitting it… He needed help.

“I knew it… Doesn’t seem like it though,” Tsukasa finally ended up saying. He chowed down on his food for a while before taking the last sips of his protein shake. He put it down. “Thank you, Senkuu.”

“What are you going to do from here?” Senkuu asked him. “Tsukasa.”

“Probably… look into counseling. That’s what the counselor suggested when I went to them for the first time. Though, for someone like me who still feels like nothing is wrong with them… It’s probably going to prove quite onerous. Will you help me?”

Tsukasa turned to face Senkuu. His eyes were light amber and seemed to glow with the sunlight peaking through his figure and hair behind him. Senkuu lifted his hand. He caressed the side of Tsukasa’s face and scooted closer to him. Tsukasa grasped his palm and held it. He closed his eyes.

“I will always help you,” Senkuu confessed. “Tsukasa. When do you want to go?”

“As soon as possible.”

“Okay.”

The two finished their breakfast quietly with small aimless chatter. Tsukasa washed the dishes as Senkuu dried them and soon they headed up to their room. Tsukasa sat on the mattress. Senkuu came against him. Tsukasa rested on his back and let Senkuu feel his breasts, untying his robe. He nodded his head.

 _“Mhm… Senkuu…”_ He moaned to him, softly as Senkuu dipped his head between them. He sucked on his nipples, them flushing red as Senkuu pulled away. He flicked them with his tongue. Tsukasa shuddered, gasping for air. _“AAUGHHNN… SENKUU… NO, NOT THERE…! I’M NOT READY—!! UGGHNN—!!”_

Tsukasa’s nipples streamed milk across Senkuu’s tongue, his lover drawing more out. Tsukasa panted. Senkuu sucked on them for a while. Tsukasa reached his hand down below his legs and started to play with his cunt, rubbing his slit quickly. He inserted two fingers inside.

Senkuu grabbed Tsukasa’s breasts and squeezed his nipples.

 _“AAOUGHHNN—!!!”_ Tsukasa screamed, throwing his head back. He gasped as Senkuu continued fondling them without rest. He lowered his head down Tsukasa’s abdomen and kissed into his pussy. He moved his hand out of the way and gripped it tightly. Tsukasa moaned. _“AAOUUGHHNN… SENKUU, PLEASE… COME AGAINST ME FURTHER… I REALLY DON’T WANT US TO… DEPART…!!! UGHHNN—!!!”_

Tsukasa shivered, again. More milk squirted from his nipples. It wet Senkuu’s face, dripping from his lip. Senkuu trembled with delighted arousal. He rubbed his breasts, smoothing over Tsukasa’s plump and erect nipples with the palm of his hand. Tsukasa’s pussy didn’t stop shuddering.

It wanted something inside.

 _“Yeah… Tsuka-chan…”_ Senkuu whispered to him, coming closer. He pressed Tsukasa’s legs back and shoved his erect dick in between, entering Tsukasa soaked and lewd pussy. He pressed it in further, getting Tsukasa’s cunts lips to slurp his cock. Tsukasa shivered, biting his lip. _“Ughhnn.. Ughhnn… You drive me fucking insane, you Heifer…! Fuck—!!”_

Senkuu began fucking him.

Tsukasa screamed against him. His cries implored Senkuu’s thrust even more, driving Senkuu to the upmost limits of his and Tsukasa’s sexual mania. He broke away after fifteen minutes with a huff.

Tsukasa licked his lips. _“What’s wrong… Senkuu…?”_ he asked, voice milked and soft. His nipples still leaked creamed fluid from them. Senkuu couldn’t stop himself from falling into the sexual haze Tsukasa trapped him inside. He panted. _“You didn’t come. Want to do it…?”_

Senkuu nodded his head.

 _“Something else is on your mind… isn’t it…?”_ Tsukasa asked him. He looked down at his breasts and grabbed them. He squeezed the nipples, squirting milk on Senkuu’s face. Senkuu sagged with relief. Tsukasa nodded, seeing it. Senkuu’s cock twitched within his walls, spurting more of his clear and warm love liquid. Tsukasa smiled. _“Mmmnn… That’s what it is, isn’t it, Senkuu…? You want me to play with them while you enrapture yourself within my love. I’ve figured it out.”_

Senkuu nodded his head.

 _“Then, I shall please you, my husband. Give me a moment.”_ Tsukasa got up from the bed and separated himself from Senkuu. He bent down and dug through their luggage. He pulled out a cosplaying lingerie set. Senkuu’s eyes widened with surprise. Tsukasa smirked, seeing his excitement. “ _This is what you wanted, right? My love, Senkuu.”_

Senkuu watched him. Tsukasa put on the lingerie that Senkuu had been wanting him to wear for the _longest_ after figuring out milk leaked from his plump breasts and swollen thick nipples—

A Heifer cosplay.

It was a skimpy lingerie bikini set with the fabric being printed with a cow’s black and white fur pattern. It came with its own cowbell choker, cow ear and horns headband, a thin bikini bra that exposed his large breasts and could only manage to cover his areolas and nipples, and a bikini thong that Tsukasa’s swollen cunt slurped the g-string inside to it. With him looking like this…

He looked like a _true_ heifer.

Senkuu moved him over on the bed and sucked on his breasts, pulling them into his mouth and fondling them tightly. Tsukasa moaned, craning his neck. He sighed, grabbing his breasts with Senkuu and fondling them together. He stuck out his tongue.

 _“AAUUHHNNNNN~!!! AUUUHHHNNNN~!!!”_ Tsukasa gasped out, moaning. _“MMMNNGHHHHH~!!! SENKUU!!!! FUCK ME, PLEASE~!!!! AUUUHHNNNN~!!!”_

Senkuu rolled Tsukasa over on his knees after fifteen minutes of teasing his swollen nipples and sucking the raw _milk_ out of them. Tsukasa was huffing and moaning, pushing his rosebud out so Senkuu could kiss his pussy, moving his thong to the side and entering him with his tongue.

 _“AUUGHHHNNNNN~!!!!!!”_ Tsukasa wailed loudly, putting his head down. He bent over tightly and crouched his pussy into Senkuu’s face, showing him his cunt. It was still spurting out saliva from before and preparing his canal for more of Senkuu sexual fluids. Senkuu sighed, shutting his eyes. _“AAUUHGGHHNNNN~!!! SENKUU, MY LOVE—FUCK ME~!! AUUHNNNNNN~!!! GET IT INSIDE~!!! AOOUUHNNN~!!! I’M READY~!!! AUUGHHHNNNN~!!!!”_

Senkuu did.

He thrusted his dripping wet with semen 7.5 inch cock inside Tsukasa’s swollen pussy, moving his g-string out of the way again. Tsukasa gasped, Senkuu filling up his hole tightly. Senkuu sighed with arousal. He shoved his balls in.

 _“AAAUUUUHHHNNNNNNNN….!!!!”_ Tsukasa started to moan like a _cow_ with his breasts shaking, Senkuu beginning his harsh movements. His tongue fell out of his mouth. _“AAAUUUGGHHHNNN~!!! AAOOUUUGGHHHNNNN~!!! SENKUU~!!! AUUGHHNNNNN~!!! HAI~!!! SENKUU~!!!”_

Senkuu _knew_ that he was pleasing his lover. _“Aughn…!!! Grnnghh…!!!”_ He grunted between his teeth, moaning with pleasured delight as Tsukasa’s cunt finally milked him like he _wanted._ _“NNGGHHH~!!! TSUKA-CHAN~!! AUUHHNNN, YEAH—!!!”_

Senkuu owned his body. He took him by force and fucking _fucked_ his cunt maliciously, compelling his rosebud back inside his horny cunt each time he pulled out, just to shove it _back_ in when he began his onslaught of fucking. Tsukasa bit his lip.

Senkuu twisted his lover on his back, fucking him from the side with Tsukasa curling one of his legs around the crease of his thigh. Senkuu groaned, breathing and whining in his mouth. Tsukasa stuck his tongue out. He moaned deeply, pleading Senkuu’s name.

 _“SENKUU~!!!!”_ He whined, moaning. _“AAAUUUGHHHNNNN~!!! AAUUUGGHHNNNN~!!! SENKUU, MY PUSSY LIKES YOU PLAYING INSIDE OF IT~!!! TREAT ME, MY DEAREST HUSBAND~!!! AOOUGHHHNNN~!!! HAAHHHH~!!! UUUUUHHNNNNN~!!! AAAOOUUGHHNNNNN~!!!”_

Tsukasa’s cowbell shook with his hair falling in front of his face as Senkuu fucked him deeply. He bit his lip, whining. He looked back at Senkuu pulling one of his breasts into his mouth. He rolled on his back with him and let Senkuu grind into his pussy, milking his member the way he _needed_ him to and Senkuu slurping his own milk from his swollen and puffy nipples. He cried out.

 _“OOOOUUGHHHNNNNNNN~!!!!”_ He screamed, quick. _“AAOOUGGHHNNNN~!!! SENKUU—!! YEAH~!!!! YES, MY LOVER SENKUU~!!! AAUUGHHNNNNN~!!!!”_

Instead of moving with Senkuu, Tsukasa _let_ Senkuu handle his body just like he did last night. He lifted his legs high into the air and let Senkuu bang his pussy hard, circling his member around deeper in Tsukasa’s canal and pleasing them. Tsukasa’s eyes rolled in the back of his head. He listened to the sounds of him and Senkuu’s love making echoing throughout the room.

His pussy couldn’t stop squelching.

 _“That’s right… Tsuka-chan…!!!”_ Senkuu coached in his ear, Tsukasa’s arms wrapped tightly around Senkuu’s holding him up by his waist. Tsukasa huffed. His breasts flopped in vicious motions in tune with Senkuu’s fucking. Senkuu nodded. _“Auuhhnnn…!! I know it, Tsuka-chan…!!! You’ve wanted this badly, huh…?! That’s alright, Tsuka-chan…!! Professor Senkuu’s gonna take… good care of your pussy and nipples, okay? Kukuku… Ughhnnn…!!!!”_

They fucked this way for two hours, Senkuu’s thrusts unrelenting inside of his pussy’s stretched canal. Tsukasa moaned and screamed, sweat matting the two of them. His breasts flopped back and forth outside of his bikini bra, nipples swollen and areolas large. Senkuu pulled them each into his mouth and took gracious care of them both. Tsukasa nodded his head and let Senkuu have his body.

They were making love.

Senkuu sucked on his left nipple, slow, pulling away after two minutes with a wet pucker. He dived towards the other one and sucked on it too, Tsukasa moving out of the way some on his back so Senkuu could. Tsukasa moaned and wailed, his pussy tightening on Senkuu’s cock. He sighed.

Another hour passed.

Senkuu spent that fucking Tsukasa hardcore on his knees like he was some sort of sex doll that Senkuu could do whatever and however he wanted in. Tsukasa’s pussy couldn’t stop throbbing with the _arousal_ Senkuu’s brought them, quivering in joy. Tears fell from his eyes. Senkuu was making a sloppy mess inside of him and Tsukasa _liked_ it. His pussy was stretched wide by Senkuu’s cock and balls.

He _lived_ for this moment.

 _“AAUUUUGGHHNNNNNN~!!!!”_ He moaned, Senkuu fucking him from behind on his knees. He slapped Tsukasa’s fat ass and gripped it, it shaking each time Senkuu’s hips slapped against his cunt forcing his dick inside. Tsukasa squawked. _“AAUUOOHHNNN~!!! AOOUUGHHNNN!!! AOOUUGHHNNN~!!! AAOUUGHHHNNN~!!!! AAOOUGHHN, SENKUU—YES!!! AOUUGHHHNNN~!!! AOUUUHHNNNNN~!!!”_

Senkuu grabbed a fist full of his hair and wrapped it around his wrists, biting some of it like a horse bit. Tsukasa moaned, leaning his head back. Excitement swirled in his pussy. Senkuu fucked him harsher this way, getting those deep, spell-binding, atomic Heifer moans out of Tsukasa’s gut.

 _“AAAAOOOUUUUUHHNNN….!!!”_ Tsukasa bellowed, deep. Senkuu slapped his ass, spanking him. _“MOOAAAUGHHHNNN—!!! AOUGHHNNN—!!! MY LOVER—I CAN’T TAKE IT~!!! YES~!!! AAAUUHHNNN—!!! MOAAGHHNN~!!! MOAAAUUGHNNN~!!!”_

Tsukasa was moaning like a true _cow._ Senkuu fucked him hard like this for thirty minutes, bringing them to entrapped pleasured whines and whimpers. Senkuu took his hair out of his mouth.

 _“Put your hands… on the headstand, you_ Heifer…” He spat, smacking Tsukasa’s ass. Tsukasa whined loudly, screaming with pleasure. He nodded his head. _“I’m going to fuck you… like_ crazy _and make so many goddamn herds of_ cattle _in your cunt… Fuck….!!!”_

Tsukasa moaned. _“UUGHHNNNN~!! UUGHHNNNN~!!!”_ He obeyed Senkuu, placing his hands up on the headstand and arching his back, poking his pussy out and flexing it so Senkuu could fuck it rapidly. He made his breasts shake and cowbell jingle, claps of their wet skin echoing throughout the bedroom. _“AUUGHHNNNN~!!! AOOUUGGHHHNNNN~!!! AAAUUUHHHNNNN!!!! AAOUUUGHHNNN~!!! AAAEEGGHHHHHHNNN~!!!! AAAOOGGHHH—!!!”_

He leaned his head back into Senkuu’s body as his lover ran his hands down his, clutching his ass and hips while he bred with him. He screamed. Senkuu was pounding his pussy hard and _rough_ and with that large 7.5 inch cock of his… Tsukasa was _losing_ his mind. He let go of his erotic sense of awareness and succumbed his control over his body to Senkuu just like last night, blanking out. White-noise filled his head.

Tsukasa’s body ordered him through his arousal.

 _“AAUUGGHHHNNNN~!!!!”_ He felt himself scream, a deeper belch of a riveting moan shudder through his pussy. Senkuu hit his prostate in just the right spot. He noticed _. “AAAUUUGGHHHNNNN~!!! AAAOOUUGGHHNNNN~!!! AAAOOOUUUUGGHHHHH—”_

Senkuu struck it relentlessly. Each time he pounded into it, Tsukasa made new noises that _he_ himself didn’t understand. Tsukasa sounded like… a cow. He bit his lip and coughed out a moan, craning out his body’s infinite erotic delight. He screamed.

He started mooing.

 _“MMMMOOAAAGGHHH!”_ Tsukasa uttered a deep bellow, head falling as Senkuu fucked into his pussy. He was breeding him. He shivered. _“FUCK, SENKUU—!!! IT WANTS YOU DEEPER INSIDE… MY CUNT… MY PUSSY…!!! MOUAAGHH—!!! IT CAN’T STOP… SHIVERING FOR YOUR TOUCH…!!! I CAN’T… TAKE IT…!!! IT FEELS SO DAMN GOOD—!!! AOUGHHNN~!! AUUHHNN~!!! AEEEGHH~!!! MOAAAGHHH—!!!”_

Tsukasa continued to moo. Senkuu’s body washed over with electric chemistry from Tsukasa’s cunt. He fucked him harsher, sighing into his lover’s back and smacking his ass. He got more of those moans to come out of him. Tsukasa’s breasts shook and leaked milk, pouring from his nipples and coating his areolas.

He became a Heifer.

Another half hour passed. By then, Tsukasa was teaching new tricks to Senkuu with his pussy. He dragged his length back and forth into his pussy, showing Senkuu how to please his cunt without doing a damn thing but watching. Tsukasa grinned in delight.

Senkuu was _observing_ him. By the way his cock twitched when Tsukasa bent over and milked his semen out of him using keegle techniques with the walls of his pussy… Senkuu was turned _on._ Senkuu bit his lip and moaned, not daring to shut his eyes watching his lover bounce on his dick from behind, shaking his own ass and _smacking_ it. Senkuu’s eyes trailed down to Tsukasa’s breasts.

They were leaking milky fluid. After those initial keegle techniques Tsukasa showed him with his tightening and everlasting thirsty pussy, Senkuu rolled over on his back and let Tsukasa climb over his body.

Tsukasa wrapped his pussy lips around Senkuu’s cockhead and slurped it down like he was his own fleshlight. He used his body as Senkuu’s personal cock sleeve with his pussy stretched wide and leaking his pulsating cum being milked out from him. He put his head down and rested his breasts in Senkuu’s mouth, letting his lover suck on them and milk Tsukasa from his infinite erotic pleasure.

Tsukasa circled his pussy around Senkuu’s throbbing cock, feeling his member tremble inside him. Tsukasa whined, letting out low moans. He lifted his head to look down at Senkuu beneath.

 _“It’s alright, Senkuu, my love…”_ He told him, lips parting with wet saliva tracing them. His amber eyes blazed into Senkuu’s red ones. He smiled, huffing small whines as he treated Senkuu’s cock inside his pussy, moving in small circles. He nodded. _“It’s alright… my husband, Senkuu… Are you scared, of this type of intimacy…?”_

Tsukasa’s soft voice chilled his soul as his cunt tightened hard on his member, breasts leaking light streams of milk into Senkuu’s open mouth. Tsukasa’s intersexuality pleased and mesmerized Senkuu. He couldn’t break from him. His lips neared Tsukasa’s, parting some.

 _“No,”_ he said, sighing. _“This doesn’t scare me at all… Tsukasa…”_ He ran his hands down his lover’s sides and kissed him lovingly, wanting to last in this moment forever. He broke away. _“Does… this type of closeness… scare you… with someone as inexperienced and fragile as me…?”_

 _“Mm-mnn…”_ Tsukasa mumbled playfully, shaking his head. He bit his lip. He started to move back and forth on Senkuu’s length harsher, dragging his cock pulsating within him in tight movements. He moaned in Senkuu’s mouth, fucking up and down on his dick and shivering with erotic impulses as he bounced his pussy on it. He screamed. _“AAUUGGHHNNNN~!!! AUUUGHHNNNN~!!! AUUUGGHHNNNN~!!! SENKUU~!!! AUUGHHNNNNN~!!!”_

Tsukasa put his head down, mooing erotically with sexual noises. His voice grew pitchy and he sagged with quick breaths, his tongue shivering out of his mouth to bear with the pleasure. His pussy slurped Senkuu’s full length inside and embraced it coating him within his pussy canal, breeding together. He screamed.

Senkuu sucked on his breasts and bit his nipples, nibbling on them. There was so much milk secreted that it pulsated outside his mouth, dripping onto the pillows behind him. Tsukasa soaked him. Senkuu thrusted into his lover strongly a couple times and made him moo deeply, shaking and bouncing his ass in enticed erotic arousal.

 _This_ is what Senkuu wanted. He felt the electricity that struck Tsukasa’s pussy hit his cockhead, Tsukasa grinding his hips further and swiveling them around in his cunt and fucking it against his prostate. He groaned, panting. Senkuu let his lover bounce his ass and move his member with him, tightening and revolting in shuddered impulses, pussy squelching.

Tsukasa made his cunt Senkuu’s private cock sleeve. He milked him back and forth and squeezed his love juices out inside him. He gritted his teeth. They milked each other.

Two hours passed like this. He and Tsukasa made love in bed. They kept changing positions with one another and Tsukasa treated him with his pussy, shaking his ass in tune with Senkuu’s thrusts with his breasts clapping against each other in tight circles spritzing _more_ milk across them. He moaned.

Senkuu lost track of how many positions he fucked Tsukasa in. He remembered Tsukasa bounced on his dick and rode him by just _revolving_ his hips, sexually enticing his lover while he fondled his own breasts, sucking on them in front of Senkuu. Senkuu liked that a whole lot. Tsukasa could tell, feeling loads of semen spill in his body seeing Tsukasa get _naughty._ He smirked.

They continued this breeding of theirs for a while. His body twitched with sexual endorsement from Senkuu. He couldn’t stop shivering and trembling with the amount of pleasure Senkuu brought him. Senkuu felt the same way about Tsukasa. He was being unrelenting in his efforts of letting Senkuu have his body. They fucked, breeding more cattle.

45 minutes passed. By then, Senkuu was fucking Tsukasa’s pussy hardcore and beating it up good in a missionary position. Tsukasa’s legs were spread wide and thrown behind him as his lover made love inside his pussy. He bellowed tight parches and mooed, his body responding with shivering erotic sexual delight. He gripped his own breasts and held them firmly in the palms of his hands, them spilling outside of his bra and squirting milk on his face and onto the floor.

Iridium walked in.

Tsukasa’s team had just come home from a day full of business at the UFC committee center and Mirai’s extended stay retreat at the Transition Home for Stone Peoples; a counseling service provided that required many of the people resurrected from their stone slumber to be taught skills reintroducing them into modern society. Mirai went there for the first time and would return again in the following weeks.

Iridium and Clara spent the most time with Mirai since they didn’t want her knowing that her older brother was being perceived as suicidal and depressed. Rhenium hadn’t spoken to the rest of the business team about the morning he had conversing with Senkuu about him and Tsukasa’s relationship.

He dressed Mirai in her pajama’s and had her sleep in Clara’s room since Mirai had grown close to her during her stay at the THSP housing. Rhenium turned in early for the night and so did the rest of the team.

Iridium walked upstairs and took it upon himself to check on Tsukasa and Senkuu. Senkuu only called once since their leave to check on how Mirai was doing without Tsukasa calling instead. He guessed that Tsukasa was still depressed and didn’t question it any further. He knocked on their bedroom door.

No one answered.

“Senkuu,” he cleared his throat, speaking aloud. “Tsukasa. It’s me—Iridium. I just wanted to check on how you were doing… Can I come in?”

Empty silence responded.

 _Maybe they were sleeping?_ Iridium thought in his head. It was around 8 o’clock in the night. He hadn’t seen Tsukasa since they came home from his UFC committee board meeting but figured that he was still going through the depressive motions. He pressed his ear against the door just to make sure.

He heard sounds of the bed creaking and jingles from some sort of… bell? He closed his eyes and listened closer, focusing. He could here gasps and parched breaths the more he keyed in on them.

 _What the hell…?_ Iridium wondered in his head. _Are they doing okay? Or are they practicing for Tsukasa’s upcoming UFC bouts for the new season? Let me just make sure… they’re doing fine._

He placed his hand on the doorknob and gave it a slight twist, seeing if it was unlocked. Surprisingly, it _was._ He opened it silently further, just enough to peer in and check on Senkuu and Tsukasa’s condition.

“Excuse me,” He entered respectfully, opening the door wider to allow himself in. Tsukasa ignored him but didn’t tell Senkuu someone came in the room. Senkuu was too busy banging his pussy up. “It’s Iridium, here. I just wanted to check in and see how you’re doing—”

Tsukasa was mooing.

 _“AAAOOUUHHHNNNNNN~!!!”_ He moaned quickly, his breasts shaking with Senkuu harsh thrusts spritzing milk across them and the floor. His toes clenched, Senkuu fucking up his pussy _hard._ “ _AAAOOOUUGGGHHNNNN~!!! AAAOOOUUGGHHHNNN~!!! AAAAOOUUHHHNNNNN~!!!!”_

Tsukasa’s head was tossed back on the edge of the mattress and Senkuu was fucking his body strongly with such riveting force that it shook it entirely and his breasts moved in tune with his pumps. His legs were spread wide on Senkuu’s thighs and he was moaning. He wore cow-themed skimpy lingerie.

He was literally _mooing._

 _“AAAAOOOOUUGGHHNNNN~!!! MOOOOOAAUGGHHHH~!!!”_ Tsukasa beseeched repeatedly, Senkuu fucking the living _brains_ out of him. His breasts leaked more milk. _“MOOOOAUUUGGHHHHHH~!!!! MOOOUUAAAGGGHHHHH~!!! MOOOOOOAAAUUUUUUU—”_

Iridium shut the door.

His heart was racing. _What the hell?!_ He gasped, thinking in his head. He took a moment to catch his breath. Was the Strongest Primate being fucked… by another _guy?!_

He _was._

Senkuu fucked his body tight, gritting his teeth. He fucked him like this for another twenty minutes before the two of them grew close and orgasmed. Tsukasa’s pussy riveted with orgasmic erotic waves, clutching Senkuu’s member tight as it milked him, accepting him into his cunt. Senkuu groaned.

They finished their kinky sexual Heifer breeding.

 _“That was good…”_ Senkuu huffed on his face, grinning ear to ear. They were pleased. Tsukasa nodded his head. _“Tsuka-chan. Kukuku….”_

They kissed one another and made out, snuggling with each other. After their sex finished, Tsukasa took a nice bath with Senkuu and had him lick his pussy, calming it. Senkuu was glad and ready to lick his cunt, sucking his semen out of it. He gulped it from his pussy as Tsukasa fed him. His cunt twitched.

They had a good bath.

Senkuu rubbed it with the palm of his hand as the bathwater drained. Tsukasa nodded, letting out slight deep moans. It felt _good…_ with this sex he had with Senkuu. Senkuu ran his knuckles across Tsukasa quivering cunt, noticing that it was twitching. He flexed the petals of his rosebud, urging Senkuu to come inside it. Cum drooled from his pussy. Senkuu pressed his lips and slurped the opening of his canal.

Tsukasa fed him, again.

When they cleaned themselves up after their bath, Tsukasa let Senkuu dry him off in bed and play with his body. He bit his lip and grinned as Senkuu licked the water off of his abdomen and shivering rosebud. He forced it back inside gently with his hand and started to fondle Tsukasa’s breasts with the other, sucking on them. They got underneath the covers with one another and Tsukasa allowed Senkuu to drink from and please him with his body, arousing his lover. He shivered in delight.

Cece knocked on their door.

She decided to check in on Tsukasa and Senkuu since Iridium alerted her an hour earlier that Tsukasa was… developing his friendship _further_ with Senkuu beyond their imagination.

“What…?” she gasped, hearing Iridium whisper harshly in her room together. She hugged her elbows and combed her hair out of the way, completley floored. “Are you sure you’re not making this up? Being Japanese myself, our people don’t typically express our… _intimate_ affection towards one another so openly like you’re describing. If we were engaging in intimate contact, you’re damn sure on the rare off chance we’ll do it in private. It’s not like us to disrespect others with our public affection. You’re sure that… Senkuu was sleeping… with Tsukasa? Isn’t he straight?”

“No,” Iridium shook his head, sighing. “I don’t think either of them are. I think… Rhenium saw them in action as well but hasn’t said anything yet. Tsukasa was… moaning. When we moved over here just for business a few weeks ago, there were moaning women that came from their room directly. I thought that they were having orgies with multiple women since Tsukasa is affluent enough to have more than needed and pick what either of them want and their types, but… I think that was actually _him.”_

Cece’s eyes widened. “What?” she took a breath, offended. “There’s _no_ way that it could’ve been, Iridium. Are you out of your damn _mind?_ Tsukasa’s a guy!” She took a breath, flustered. “He would _not_ be able to sound like a woman even if he _tried_ to—”

“Well, that’s the thing. He _was._ He was moaning Senkuu’s name and gripping his breasts and… Before I say this, don’t freak out.” He inhaled, Cece growing silent. “Milk was leaking from his nipples—”

Cece almost passed out! She couldn’t _believe_ her ears. She twisted around in anger and rushed down the hallway towards Tsukasa and Senkuu’s room, knocking on the door. Iridium rushed after her.

“Cece…!” He called out in a harsh whisper. _“Wait—”_

She opened the door.

There, Senkuu and Tsukasa had changed positions. Tsukasa was sitting on Senkuu’s lap near the edge of the bed facing the doorway. He was riding his lover as Senkuu played and fondled his breasts, kissing his back. Tsukasa gasped and gave out loud whimpers, hair lingering wet with their sweat. Senkuu squeezed his breasts. Milk leaked from his nipples outside his skimpy cow lingerie bra. He moaned.

 _“AAAUUUGGGHNNNN~!!!”_ He said, imploring for Senkuu’s hands to trace and run across his body more. Senkuu was so small that he could lean somewhat underneath Tsukasa’s arm and suck on his breasts, his lover sagging with relief against him while he swiveled his hips around the base of his dick, milking him. Tsukasa bit his lip and stuck his tongue out, continuing to whine. _“AAUUUGHNNNN~!!!! AAUUUGGHHHNNNN~!!! AAAUUUUGHHHNNN~!!! AAAUUUUGGHHHNNNN~!!! SENKUU~!! AAUUGHHNNNN~! AAUUHHHHH—”_

Cece and Iridium closed the door quietly. They both looked at each other in shock with their eyes widening in horror. Iridium couldn’t get the scene out of his head. Cece couldn’t either. She grabbed the doorknob and twisted it some, cracking the door to peek in. Iridium gasped.

 _“Cece…!”_ He barked silently, grabbing her wrist. “What the _hell_ are you doing…?! Tsukasa’s going to be _pissed_ if he finds out we were peeping at him and Senkuu having sex—”

“That’s my point!” Cece said through her teeth, snapping back at him. Iridium gulped. “When the _hell_ did this happen and _how_ the hell didn’t we notice sooner? Tsukasa’s been sleeping with his best friend… Senkuu and by the way their moving….” She peeked through the crack again, seeing Tsukasa’s lips drip with Senkuu’s saliva, them beginning to kiss and make out as he rocked his hips against Senkuu’s crotch, whining. Cece looked away. “It looks like… their making _love…”_

“What?” Iridium gasped. “No way. Lemme take a look…”

Cece moved out of the way. Iridium got in front of her and looked through the crack of the doorway. He saw his boss riding Senkuu deeply and nodding his head as his lover fondled his breasts. He even saw the creamed fluid dripping from his nipples which made Tsukasa twitch when Senkuu squeezed them, pleasing his lover. Tsukasa whimpered, speeding up their pace. They were going to orgasm, soon. The moans coming from Tsukasa’s mouth were unimaginable and the way he craned and pleaded for Senkuu to grope his breasts more…

It reminded Iridium of a woman.

If he hadn’t seen it himself, then he would have denounced these sorts of allegations. But… Tsukasa was a beautiful man. Regardless of his gender he had effeminate features for a man and his eyes were soft and blazed bright amber; eyelashes long and full. When they fluttered each time Senkuu grinded into Tsukasa’s ass, drilling him and making his breasts bounce and shake and spritz milk across the two of them—

Tsukasa _truly_ looked like a woman.

Despite his muscles and masculine energy, seeing Tsukasa in such a submissive position shattered Iridium’s views of him. He looked up to Tsukasa and he was the epitome of what being a _true_ man was like… though, now that he knew Tsukasa was gay and in an intimate relationship with his friend Senkuu who was _also_ gay—He looked at him differently.

He shut the door.

“Cece,” he said, pulling away. His eyebrows furrowed together and he rubbed the bridge of his nose. Cece listened. “I think… we should leave him alone about this—at least until morning. We can talk to him about our concerns privately when he’s awake and accounted for. Since we’ve gotten home, they’ve been having deep sex and from the way it looked… it seemed pretty intense. We should turn in for the night. Whaddya say?”

Cece’s lip thinned. “Alright,” she said, hugging her elbows. She walked back towards her room and Iridium did to his. They waved each other goodbye. “Goodnight, Iridium.”

“’Night, Cece.”

They turned in.

Senkuu and Tsukasa were still making love. It was around 2 in the morning and Senkuu couldn’t stop banging the living hell out of Tsukasa’s pussy and milking his breasts. He squeezed and fondled them into his mouth, Tsukasa turning around to face him and prop his legs up beside him. He spread his thighs and lifted his legs so Senkuu wouldn’t have to worry about lifting them and could focus his energy on fucking Tsukasa’s tightening pussy. His lover gasped, leaning his head back.

 _“AUUUGHHHNNN…!!! AUUUGHHNNNN~!!!”_ Tsukasa moaned, whimpering. He swirled his pussy around the base of Senkuu’s cock, arousing them. His body shivered. _“AAUUUUOHHNNNN~!!! SENKUU—YES~!!! RIGHT THERE~!!! RIGHT THERE—!!!”_

Senkuu slurped on both of his nipples, drawing the milk out of them. Tsukasa’s large hands rested on his shoulders and his nails dug into his nimble skin almost marking him. Tsukasa panted. Senkuu nodded his head.

 _“Auughhhnnn… Relax, Tsukasa…”_ Senkuu whispered between his breasts, lapping one of his nipples. He swirled his tongue around it and bit down, nibbling on him. Tsukasa gasped, taking a hitched breath. He trembled. More milk poured from Tsukasa’s breasts and swollen areola. Senkuu continued to grope his boobs, smothering his face between them. Tsukasa shivered. _“Auughhnnn…. That’s what I want, Tsukasa…. I want that… Give it to me, baby lover…. Auughhnnn… I can’t fucking… stand your ass…. Auughhnn…!! Auughhnnnn….!!!”_

Tsukasa continued revolving and circling his pussy around Senkuu’s dick for ten minutes, clenching his cunt and dragging up and down his length. Hot semen dripped inside him and flooded his insides. Senkuu orgasmed. So did Tsukasa.

Morning came.

Tsukasa rested next to Senkuu in bed. They changed their sheets again because Tsukasa wet them last night along with Senkuu’s cum stains and Tsukasa’s continuously leaking breast milk. Even now, they still leaked but it was nothing more than slight drops from here and there. Senkuu rested behind him, rubbing his lover’s cunt as he woke up. Tsukasa moaned in pleasure.

This was what Tsukasa wanted in his life. He wanted to wake up to Senkuu every morning palming his pussy, satisfying his deepest desires. He turned over to face him. Senkuu’s eyes met his.

They were red.

Tsukasa didn’t know why, but Senkuu had deep brown eyes that almost seemed to dip into darker red tones when the light hit them. Tsukasa licked his face, lapping it slightly. He pulled away with saliva tracing his lips. Senkuu didn’t break from his gaze.

“Tsukasa…” Senkuu sighed with relief. He rubbed the surface of Tsukasa’s thigh, stroking his skin. Tsukasa scooted closer to him, nodding his head. He grabbed Senkuu’s hand and moved it over towards his breast, making him _squeeze it_. He panted. Breastmilk flowed from his nipple and ran down between Senkuu’s knuckles, Tsukasa urging it for more. “You want me… to milk those even more than I did… last night…?”

Tsukasa nodded his head, eyes bright. _“Mmmnnnghh… Yes, Senkuu…”_ He said, voice sweet and smooth like that of silk. He climbed over his lover’s body and rested on his waist, poking his ass out. His breasts hovered above Senkuu’s open mouth, tongue sticking out to lap their leaking nipples. Tsukasa grinned. _“Suck on them… They’re ready… I couldn’t stop playing with them… Even after all we did last night… Hmhmhm… Mmmnnnn…Yes… my dearest Senkuu… Yes… Mhmhmhm…”_

Senkuu milked him. He encircled his tongue around his large areola and pulled it into his mouth. He slurped down the milk. Tsukasa trembled, warmth washing over him. He groaned.

Senkuu sucked his titties.

Tsukasa moved against and urged his titties more into Senkuu’s mouth, eventually making him slurp them _both_ at a time. Tsukasa moaned. Senkuu diligently did as he was told, Tsukasa gaining even _more_ pleasure just from the act of his breasts being milked. They relieved themselves on Senkuu.

Tsukasa orgasmed.

 _“AAUUUGHHHNNN….!!!”_ He gasped openly into the air, taking a hitched breath. He grinned, his body shivering with delight. Milk continued to pour from him. _“AAUUHHNNN… AUUUGHHHNNN….!”_

He finished.

It took Tsukasa about a minute or so to be relieved from his tittie orgasm, feeling refreshed. Senkuu sucked them off gently, making sure Tsukasa got _all_ of the milk in his mouth. Tsukasa sighed with relief.

He was done.

 _“Mmmmmnnn…”_ He purred, amber eyes glazing lustfully across Senkuu’s body. He bit his lip and moved closer to him, licking his ear. _“I like us together… a lot, Senkuu. Do you want to play with my body some more…? Mmhmnnn… I can feel you getting_ excited _down there.”_

He rubbed his length across Senkuu’s erect dick, causing him to shiver. Senkuu bit his lip. He didn’t tell Tsukasa that he was enraptured in his erotic hex. He stuck out his tongue and nodded his head, answering his intimate lover. Tsukasa smiled with delight.

 _“Mmnnnngghhh…. Senkuu…!!”_ Tsukasa moaned to him, resting his head down. He kept humping Senkuu’s length, exciting him. Senkuu breathed against his neck, face growing flushed. _“Auuooughhnnnn… Aoouughhhnnnn~!! Auuhhnnn… Senkuu…. Touch me… Mmmnnnghh… Senkuu, touch my body… I want to feel you, my lover…. Mmmmnnn… Hmhmhmhm….”_

Senkuu spent the morning with Tsukasa.

Their sex last night was _insane._ Senkuu couldn’t get it out of his head. That day, him and Tsukasa spent it together making love. Senkuu was thankful that Tsukasa was expressing himself to Senkuu in bed these types of ways. He understood that Tsukasa was a sexual being… and outside of his cool-headiness and ultimate fighter shell… Sex was an escape where he felt he could trust and open up to Senkuu more than he ever did before. Senkuu took his scent in.

Tsukasa became vulnerable.

Through that, Senkuu understood him through their sex. He could read his emotions and thoughts through the expressions he made with his face. When Senkuu pounded him good and current, he gasped into his mouth and kept his gaze, like he was finally experiencing the string of eternal chemistry that Tsukasa felt at all times with him.

It was love.

After their morning sex, Senkuu sat on the edge of the bed and combed his hair back. Tsukasa went to take a shower to clean himself off from their love making but Senkuu denied his advances to shower with him.

 _“Why, Senkuu?”_ Tsukasa asked, poking his lip out. _“You don’t want to shower with me and my body…? You always want to.”_

Tsukasa sat on his lap. He was so tall that his breasts rested right in front of Senkuu’s face, urging him to continue with their sexual intimacy. Senkuu frowned. Tsukasa’s flowing nipples and plump breasts tempted him. He blew out a sigh.

“No,” Senkuu told him, scratching the back of his head. “Go ahead and take a shower without me, Tsuka-chan. I have to…” He remembered his impending full-ride scholarships to his Top 3 choices of his dreams. “I have a lot to think about. Sometimes…”

“Sometimes what?” Tsukasa raised his eyebrow. “Tell me what’s on your mind. I want to listen, Senkuu. Speak to me. I am here.” He smiled warmly, grabbing Senkuu’s hand and holding it. “I’m with you. Tell me. There’s nothing that you’ve been through before that I haven’t. Mhmhmhmmm…”

Tsukasa was right. He was two years older than Senkuu and already experienced academic choices that Senkuu was just now going through. He probably had tons and tons of colleges looking out for him since Tsukasa was brilliant outside of the UFC and had a real knack for academics. He once had to choose from the cream of the crop—just like Senkuu.

“I hear you, Tsuka-chan.” Senkuu affirmed, smirking. He slapped his ass and rubbed it. Tsukasa purred with delight, snuggling his breasts closer to his face. Senkuu moved away some so Tsukasa wouldn’t squish him with his boobs! “Alright, you know I’m down to the top 3 colleges I’ve always wanted to go to that are recruiting me, and I’m not going to put that off to spend time with you just because you suffer from heavy separation anxiety, kukuku....”

 _“Aw.”_ Tsukasa pouted, sarcastic. _“You don’t? What a shame.”_

Senkuu laughed. “You’ll survive,” he said with the same dry humor as Tsukasa. “Since you were in my position before I came along, what would you do if you were me? I’m not gonna chose not to go like you did, if that’s what you’re thinking. Kukuku…”

 _“I’m not,”_ Tsukasa purred, leaning against him. He pressed his breasts against Senkuu’s face, tempting him again. He really wanted Senkuu to suck his nipples, huh? _“You asked me to put myself in your circumstances, didn’t you?”_ He smirked, getting horny _. “Hmmmnnn… If I were you then I’d probably pick the option that was closest to me so we can be together. Hmhmhmhm…_ That _excites me, dear Senkuu.”_

“Yeah.” Senkuu said, smirking. “It would. Is this your way of trying to tell me something?”

_“Maybe. Do you like it?”_

“Probably. Probably not.”

_“You entertain me.”_

Senkuu smiled. He eased Tsukasa off of him and they both stood. He pulled Tsukasa closer to him. Tsukasa knelt some so he could kiss Senkuu’s lips. They made out solemnly.

They pulled away.

After that, Senkuu went downstairs and got dressed. He ate some breakfast and put on his white lab coat, entering the manor’s library. He grabbed a couple books and his laptop and sat down at a nearby table to write up his entrance essay applications. He decided it _was_ in fact going to be about Tsukasa and if he had to be honest with him… there were a _lot_ of things Senkuu didn’t know about him outside of sex.

It wasn’t like he _could_ write about having sex with Tsukasa, even though he _would_ scientifically analogue his data retrieved over the period of time that they dated. Tsukasa and him weren’t ready to out themselves to the world just yet. He thought about what made him interested in Tsukasa at first, and the truth was, he fell in love with Tsukasa’s gentle nature and how he wielded his strength with such confidence and precision. They ended up being more compatible than he thought.

Then came the sex.

Senkuu shook his head, blushing, trying not to think about the first time him and Tsukasa made love. Even though Senkuu was 16 years old and Tsukasa 18—they fell in love with one another. Tsukasa _got_ Senkuu’s mind and fell in love with his brain more so than his unimpressive physical attributes. In this way, Tsukasa was the brawn to Senkuu’s brain and he felt that this ultimate fighter of his was his most compatible partner.

That was before he found out Tsukasa was a sexual _maniac._

He couldn’t stop having sex! Senkuu would try and break away from him any time he could so he could delve deeper into his science work, but he figured out that Tsukasa internalized Senkuu’s companionship with him deeper than anybody… Which eventually led to them splitting ways for a year in the Stone World. Senkuu wouldn’t give up science for anyone—not even for Tsukasa.

It was the _other_ true love of his life. To be in a reunited relationship with Tsukasa, he understood that Tsukasa needed attention to their relationship’s 80/20 ratio with him being the former to Senkuu’s science. It was the perfect formula! He could have both Tsukasa _and_ science—

“Do you need any help, Senkuu?”

Senkuu snapped back into reality, looking behind him. Tsukasa stood in a white cotton bath robe tied around his waist, clasping the collar slightly over his breasts. He wore white house slippers. Senkuu drooled.

“Tsuka-chan…?” he wondered aloud, seeing him. “The hell are you doing here? Kukuku… Aren’t you supposed to be finishing up your morning shower?”

“I did,” Tsukasa smirked, combing his hair back behind his head. He walked closer to Senkuu, “And it was _nice._ I feel refreshed. How is your scholarship entrance essay coming along?”

He sat on Senkuu’s lap.

Tsukasa unclasped his robe. His breasts fell against Senkuu’s face and he poked his ass out, Senkuu’s hand trailing underneath his robe to play with his pussy. Senkuu groaned, biting his lip. Tsukasa’s lips parted. His amber eyes blazed underneath wet strands of his dark ebony hair. He really _was_ refreshed.

He pushed one of his breasts into Senkuu’s mouth, gasping with exhilaration. _“Aughhhnnn…”_ He moaned, mouth hanging open as Senkuu sucked on his nipples and played with his pussy quicker; he rubbed his slit up and down with sweet electricity. Tsukasa stretched out his tongue. _“AUUHHNNN~!!! AUUHNNNN~!!! AAUUUHHNNNNNN~!!! AAOOUUHHNNNN~!! AUUOOHHNNNN~!!!”_

Senkuu took off Tsukasa’s robe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> END OF PART 1
> 
>  
> 
> HAHAHA I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO SAY BESIDES TSUKASA AND SENKUU ARE GETTING PRETTY BUSY AND I AM LOVING IT!!! YOU KNOW I'M THE SPICE QUEEN! *SNAPS FINGERS FULL OF SPICE FROM THE SPICE KINGDOM* ON TO THE NEXT CHAPTER!!
> 
> *RUNS OFF INTO THE SUNSET OF EXPLICIT CONTENT*

**Author's Note:**

> ***EDIT: due to people who don't know how to read, people who are trolls, idiots who possess the magical abilities of knowing how to type but don't know how to read, people who believe that everything they write is correct and the holiest thing to touch this earth since Jesus's crucifiction, those who possess the attitude of "I'm right and everyone else on here is wrong" and jerk off to disliking things and believe them being critical is the same as having good TASTE, those who write fluff and below and place sexualities on characters just because and their opinion and take on the characters is the only right way to write them, take pride in everything listed above I will clear up Tsukasa's intersex condition FURTHER than I already have and STATE: THIS IS NOT INTENDED PURPOSESLY TO OFFEND PEOPLE NOR WILL IT EVER BE. I TAKE GREAT TIME, RESEARCH, AND CARE WHEN WRITING CHARACTERS WITH THESE UNIQUE CIRCUMSTANCES AND IF I DIDNT THEN I WOULDN'T BE EXPLAINING MY HEAD CANONS LIKE I HAVE DONE COUNTLESS TIMES THAT 99% OF PEOPLE ON THIS WEBSITE DO NOT DO. IF YOU FEEL THAT IN ANYWAY I AM BEING OFFENSIVE THAT IS NOT MY INTENTION AND WILL NEVER BE.  
> READ MY THREAD ON PURE WHITE SEASHELL IF YOU STILL HAVE ANY ISSUES WHAT SO EVER WITH MY PARTICULAR HEAD CANONS****
> 
> Did ya'll like? :DDDDD
> 
> Yesss this fanfic will have many more in depth headcanons of mine I have about Senkuu and Tsukasa. I'll go ahead and list them here below:
> 
> 1.) Tsukasa is intersex. This is A PERSONAL headcanon of mine because Tsukasa looks feminine to the point his face could be ambiguous if it wanted to. His eyelashes are long and he has feminine characteristics such as long hair, slender and soft face despite being a male, and his behaviors!!!  
> .  
> 2.) He has persistent Mullerian duct syndrome. As described in the fanfic, PMDS is a disorder of sexual development that affects males. Males with PMDS have normal male reproductive organs and normal male external genitalia. However, they also have a uterus and fallopian tubes (female reproductive organs). There's an actual case where a man in his late 30's was found to have a uterus despite living as a male his entire life! everything I list in the fanfiction is 100% accurate as can be backed up by research so I never throw anything out of the blue that can be elaborated on from canon material.  
> 3.)Tsukasa has Schizoaffective Bipolar Disorder and PTSD. He has many signs and symptoms of it beginning from when he was 12 assaulted on the beach. You can read more about this in Pure White Seashell  
> 4.) Senkuu likes topping and sex toys!!! LOOOOOOOL Tsukasa is a demon in bed so it wouldn't surprise me that he would need them to please Tsukasa!
> 
> AND THAT'S ALL I CAN LIST BECAUSE MY MIND IS LIKE @ D @ FROM UPDATING 2 FANFICS IN ONE NIGHT LMAOOOO!!!
> 
> THANKS FOR READING AND COMMENTS, KUDOS, AND BOOKMARKS ARE ALWAYS APPRECIATED!!!!
> 
> $PAPA MONSTA$


End file.
